A lenda
by Ana Scully Rickman
Summary: Uma lenda milenar se prova verdadeira e agora Harry se vê preso em algo pior que a profecia. M-preg, Snarry
1. A lenda contada

Olá pessoal, estou aqui com uma nova fic, pois estava relendo umas fics antigas de umas escritoras maravilhosas e me deu muita vontade de escrever. Mas antes alguns avisos

**Titulo:** A lenda

**Autor:** Ana Scully Rickman

**Categoria:** Slash

**Genero:** Drama/Romance

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Ship:** Harry Potter / Severus Snape

**Resumo:** Dumbledore descobre que uma lenda milenar não é somente uma lenda e Harry se vê preso a uma obrigação que é pior que a profecia.

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens do mundo de Harry Potter me pertencem, somente os que não pertencem à mente de J., você descobriram no meio da história

**Alertas:** M-preg, Homossexualismo, violencia, talvez sexo forçado... se não gosta peço por favor que não leia, mas se gosta fique a vontade

**N/A:** Pessoal esse primeiro capítulo é curtinho apenas para começar, o restante seram maiores e com mais conteudo sobre nosso par maravilhoso. Ok... Bjusssssssss

_**A lenda**_

_**Capítulo 1 – Uma lenda contada**_

A senhora Hank entrou no quarto onde sua filha Gabriele já estava deitada esperando-a ansiosa. A mulher de feições bondosas, lhe sorrio e se aproximou sentando ao lado da criança na cama.

- Conta mamãe, por favor – Pediu a menina

- Calma, vou contar – Disse a mulher sacando a varinha e evocando um livro da prateleira – Pronta?

- Pronta

_A lenda da luz e das trevas_

_É de conhecimento desde a existência do mundo que a luz e as trevas são irmãs, caminhando pelas estradas de mãos dadas, mas sentimentos e pensamentos bem diferentes uns dos outros._

_A luz sempre tão abençoada e amada, existia para iluminar a vida dos seres que a procuravam, que à ela pediam clemência e ajuda. Era tão bela, tão apaixonante que os olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas._

_Já as trevas caminhava pelos confins da miséria, rodeada de ratos e excremento dando dor àqueles que lhe mereciam e a procuravam, achando ser em seu colo o último refugio. Era feia e repulsiva, algo cruel de se ver e sentir, mas que aos seres aprisionava com sua sedução._

_E ainda que fossem irmãs, nascidas do mesmo criador, seus destinos estavam lançados. Não haverá luz enquanto houvesse trevas e nem trevas enquanto houvesse luz. Nunca conseguiriam ser completas juntas. Ambas estavam amaldiçoadas a esse fim e jamais poderiam brilhar plenamente ou arder cruelmente._

_A luz aceitou seu destino como era esperado, mas as trevas queria o poder unicamente para ela. A chance de ser única e ter a força sobre todos os seres. Mas havia um empecilho e as trevas sabia disso tão bem como conhece as sombras do submundo._

_Como irmãs, jamais poderiam se enfrentar, sua natureza as impediam de sequer se tocarem. Mas as trevas era astuta e procurou a resposta para finalmente conseguir atingir a luz. Foi através desse pensamento que nasceu a filha das trevas, a guerreira das sombras._

_Em pouco tempo nascera também a filha da luz, a princesa da vida._

_O destino não pôde ser ignorado e assim as filhas marcharam em direção ao campo de batalha. Como guerreira e princesa elas lutaram e no fim, quando o desespero tomava o coração, a princesa ergueu-se solitária._

_As trevas jurou vingança e se escondeu nas sombras._

_Após esse momento a luz finalmente reinou em paz durante muitos anos_

- Pronto, agora que eu já contei a lenda, você vai deitar e vai dormir – Disse a mãe saindo da cama enquanto o livro flutuava de volta a prateleira e cobrindo a menina – Até amanhã.

A menina fechou os olhos e dormiu pensando na lenda contada, uma bonita lenda, mas somente isso, uma lenda.

Assim pensava Gabriele, mas a muitos quilômetros de distancia, em um vale escondido da Escócia, dentro das paredes do castelo, no interior de seu escritório, um ancião aparentava as rugas de preocupação pela lenda contada.

Alvo Dumbledore nunca parecera tão velho, cansado e derrotado, mas tudo aquilo, todo o medo e angustia apresentava-se claramente em seus olhos azuis, em sua mão jazia o pequenino livro aberto com ta a lenda escrita a milhares de anos antes. Poderia fechá-lo e simplesmente esquecê-lo, não poderia?

Não, essa resposta era clara, Dumbledore jamais poderia esquecer uma coisa que traria tanto sofrimento.

Mas Mérlin, deveria ser apenas uma lenda. Porque tudo de ruim acontece à ele? – Perguntou-se Dumbledore

O velho suspirou e deixou o livro em cima da mesa ao lado da penseira. O sono começava a atacá-lo e o velho sabia que deveria obedecer, ele estava fraco demais para lutar contra seu próprio corpo mais uma vez. Ele se dirigiu até seus aposentos atrás do gabinete e se trancou em seu quarto querendo apenas uma boa noite de sono.

Em seu gabinete ficou apenas Fawkes que também dormia tranquilamente em seu poleiro. O escritório estava banhado em sombras e a única luz vista era a que vinha da penseira onde uma imagem de um Dumbledore cansado, como o que acabara de sair, tremeluzia na superfície do liquido. Se Fawkes estivesse prestando atenção poderia ouvir as palavras que Dumbledore proferia.

"A lenda é verdadeira. A filha das trevas renascerá em breve"


	2. Passando dos limites

**Capítulo 2 – Passando dos limites**

Quando Harry Potter abriu os olhos naquela manhã morna, a única coisa que ele tinha em mente era que teria uma manhã cheia de deveres que ele não tinha a menor vontade de fazer. O grifinório levantou e esfregou os olhos antes de colocar seus óculos e olhar para seu amigo na cama ao lado. Rony ainda dormia com a boca aberta.

- Rony? – Chamou Harry levantando-se – Vamos cara, quero tomar café da manhã logo

Rony resmungou e virou para o outro lado, levantando-se apenas quando Harry bateu o travesseiro nele. Depois disso o amigo estava bem acordado e falando muito sobre os treinos de quadribol. Harry ouvia atentamente a falação do amigo, mas já estava um pouco cansado de ouvi-lo dizer que era goleiro da Grifinória, Harry já sabia disso, ele era o capitão.

Ao chegar ao grande salão Harry deu oi para os amigos e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione e Gina tomando um gole de seu suco de abobora. O café estava delicioso e Harry não tinha muita coisa na cabeça com que pensar, somente lia o livro de poções que pegou no armário do novo professor de poções. Claro que as informações que Malfoy falou no expresso de Hogwarts ainda estavam em sua memória, frescas e prontas para serem digeridas, mas naquele momento ele só queria um pouco de paz.

O menino ouvia atentamente Neville quase chorando, pois teriam aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com Snape, o pior professor de Hogwarts, não porque ele era burro ou estúpido, pelo contrário, Snape era um dos professores mais competentes e poderosos da escola, mas era tão cruel e injusto que isso invalidava toda sua inteligência.

Harry terminou seu café e aguardou Rony comer sua segunda tigela de cereal. Hermione e Gina reclamavam do tanto que o amigo comia e Harry não podia deixar de rir dessas implicâncias.

Ah! Como é bela a inocência adolescente, a pureza do não saber. A ignorância por vezes é uma benção divina. – Pensava Dumbledore na mesa dos professores olhando Harry rir com os amigos enquanto se preparavam para a primeira aula

Como ele desejava que as coisas fossem diferentes, o ódio do menino seria tão grande, tão profundo que chegaria a ser pior que a maldição do anel que assolava seu corpo aos poucos. Mas ainda assim ele teria que contar. O destino de todos está na mão dele. Às vezes o velho se cansava de ser Dumbledore.

Em uma cadeira ao seu lado, Severus Snape empurrava a comida pela garganta sem verdadeira vontade de comer, mas era obrigado pelo seu próprio corpo a fazer esse esforço. Por vezes lançava olhares ao diretor ao seu lado, a mão negra do mesmo estava pousada ao lado de seu prato e seu olhar estava cansado. Temia que o velho não agüentasse muito tempo e tempo era o que ele precisava para deixar suas coisas em ordem, não cumpriria o voto perpétuo, já deixara isso bem claro.

O homem respirou fundo e se levantou para ir dar sua primeira aula Grifinória e Lufa Lufa. Ao chegar à sala, todos os alunos estavam em seus devidos lugares e silenciaram assim que colocou seu pé no recinto. Após seis anos, todos já estavam bem disciplinados quanto o modo de se comportarem em suas aulas, o que era muito bem vindo, visto que eles sempre o deixavam com dor de cabeça

Harry se sentou na última carteira junto com Rony, Hermione estava junto com Neville. Snape pediu que eles abrissem o livro em um capítulo falando sobre um feitiço de enforcamento e começassem a tomar nota de como deveriam identificar o feitiço que o inimigo usaria e como bloqueá-lo, mas enquanto os outros liam o livro e até mesmo faziam meneios com a varinha, Harry não estava prestando muita atenção e Snape sabia disso.

- Senhor Potter – Chamou Snape fazendo Harry finalmente afastar o pensamento de Malfoy e seus planos – Vejo que não é somente em poções que sua mente é incapaz de trabalhar – Todos estavam em silêncio, Neville tremia – Diga-me, por qual motivo seu livro está aberto na página sobre a criatura Nandu, sendo que esta é uma matéria do segundo trimestre?

Harry não respondeu, apenas fechou os olhos quando Rony pisou em seu pé em um aviso nada sutil de que deveria ficar quieto. Snape estava debruçado sobre sua mesa, com um sorriso desdenhoso no rosto enquanto esperava a resposta.

- Eu não sei, senhor.

- Eu acho que o senhor Potter se acha tão superior aos outros após conseguir sair vivo do encontro com Você-Sabe-Quem no ministério da Magia, que estudar sobre o feitiço Hammas Fuodellios é pouco para ele – Disse Snape fechando o livro de Harry e segurando-o fechado sobre a mesa – Já que se acha tão bom, cite para a classe um dos motivos para esse feitiço ser considerado quase uma maldição imperdoável.

Harry olhou com ódio para Snape, claro que não sabia a resposta, mal abrira o livro até aquele momento, o professor só queria humilhá-lo na frente de todos como sempre fizera, antes em poção, agora em DCAT.

- Estou esperando a resposta, senhor Potter

- Eu não sei – Disse Harry vendo o sorriso de Snape aumentar

- Não sabe? O que andou fazendo em suas férias, senhor Potter? Tirando fotos para publicidade? Dando autógrafos? Se vangloriando pelo grande feito?

BAM

Snape acertara bem onde queria, na ferida recém feita. Harry arregalou os olhos e olhou surpreso para o professor. Como ele era capaz?

- Como ousa! – Perguntou Harry levantando-se da carteira mesmo sob os protestos de Rony e as exclamações de Hermione – Como ousa falar do que aconteceu no Ministério?

Harry fechou a mão em punho e sentiu as unhas apertarem a carne, ele não ligava, só importava o ódio pelo homem a sua frente. Como ele ousava falar sobre o que ocorreu daquela forma tão debochada quando Harry tentava esquecer?

A dor ainda era muito recente. A imagem de Sirius atravessando o véu passeava por seus olhos quando menos esperava e o visitavam em sonhos quase toda noite. Harry até dava vivas por ter o caso do Malfoy para lhe distrair, assim conseguia não pensar tanto no padrinho e suas feridas poderiam cicatrizar

Mas não havia cicatriz que agüentasse o deboche de Snape ou o sorriso que ainda era visível brincando desdenhoso e perigoso em seus lábios finos.

Snape estreitou os olhos e se aproximou devagar

- Eu não ligo a mínima para o que aconteceu naquele lugar, muito menos para quem morreu. Provavelmente a morte fora merecida, mas isso não lha dá o privilégio de não estudar a matéria.

Harry estava pregado no chão de tanto ódio. Seu coração palpitava com força no peito e ele achava que ia vomitar se tentasse falar, por isso reservou-se a impedir que as lágrimas acumuladas em seus olhos, vertessem para seu rosto. Ele sentiu a dor da carne cortada em sua mão, o sangue escorria aos poucos do local onde a unha enfiara-se em sua palma. O grifinório sentiu o ardor subir pela sua mão e braço, mas a dor dentro de seu peito era avassaladora, destrutiva.

- Vinte pontos a menos para a grifinória por sua incapacidade mental

- Eu te odeio – Disse Harry tremendo

- Eu não me importo – Disse Snape virando as costas e se dirigindo a frente da classe – Agradeçam ao senhor Potter, pois devido a ignorância demonstrada por ele em minha matéria eu quero meio metro de pergaminho sobre o feitiço Hammas Fuodellios para a próxima aula, dando ênfase nos movimentos necessários para executá-los e como evitá-los com sucesso.

Os alunos murmuravam e reclamavam olhando feio para Harry que permanecia em pé olhando para Snape.

- Harry, sua mão! – Exclamou Rony ao lado do amigo

Harry não ligava para a dor ou o sangue que pingava de sua mão. Seu peito inflava de ódio, Snape abrira e mexera na cicatriz mais profunda de Harry. O menino sentia o corpo tremer de raiva, ele queria matar Snape, trucidá-lo, descontar a dor da perda nele.

Sem pensar ele se pôs a frente e bateu com a mão ensangüentada em cima dos testes que o professor tinha que corrigir. Rony gemeu atrás do amigo, Hermione deu um pulo colocando as mãos na boca aberta, a sala silenciou e os lufa lufas quase desmaiavam junto com Neville. Harry Potter acabara de passar todos os limites da razão. Snape estreitou os olhos e falou de forma tão letal que os pelos dos alunos se arrepiaram, eles recuaram, tomando distância do professor.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

Harry não se amedrontou perante o olhar assassino de Snape e apenas retrucou com a voz tremula.

- Não vou permitir que deboche da morte dele

Não era preciso dizer o nome, Snape saberia de quem ele estava falando.

- Eu não dou a mínima para a morte daquele pulguento, como eu disse, foi merecida e dou menos atenção ainda para o que o senhor sente ou acha – Snape se aproximou tanto de Harry que ele começava a se dar conta de que pisara em um campo muito perigoso e instável – Eu digo e faço o que eu quiser em minha sala de aula, não permito que se atrevam a dizer o que devo fazer, senhor Potter.

Harry piscou e recuou um passo, Snape parecia querer matá-lo com aquele olhar. O menino tremeu ante a fúria que os olhos negros demonstravam.

- Detenção hoje após o jantar, comigo em minha sala. Vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória e mais meio metro de pergaminho sobre o feitiço Partis Temporous - Enquanto os alunos aos poucos voltavam a reclamar, Snape agarrou o colarinho de Harry aproximando-o tanto que era possível ver os riscos das iris negras do professor – Não me provoque, Potter, vai se arrepender amargamente. Não provoque minha ira.

Assim que Snape o soltou o sinal bateu, indicando o final da aula. Rapidamente Hermione juntou o material do amigo e Rony o puxou pelo braço até fora da sala.

- Você ficou louco? – Perguntou Rony soltando-o somente quando estavam longe dos alunos que trocavam de aula

- Harry, o que deu em você? – Questionou Hermione entregando-lhe a mochila

- Ele falou sobre Sirius – Gritou Harry ainda com raiva – Ele falou que a morte dele foi merecida

- É o Snape, Harry, ele e Sirius se odiavam desde a escola, ele falou aquilo para te provocar – Disse Hermione – Não pode deixá-lo te atingir.

- É fácil para você dizer.

- Não, não é fácil – Brigou Hermione – Sei que não é a mesma coisa, mas também sofri Harry, eu estava lá também, assim como sempre estive ao seu lado em tudo, eu sei o que você sente, então não fale como se eu não soubesse ou não me importasse.

Harry piscou algumas vezes e sentiu o rosto corar de vergonha. Hermione estava certa, ele estava sendo injusto

- Desculpe, você tem razão, mas é que o Snape...

- É o Snape e sempre será o Snape, um babaca inútil – Disse Rony – Aguente, agora se controla caso contrário ele te dará uma detenção por dia.

- Eu o odeio

- É, mas seu ódio não é motivo suficiente para McGonagall pegar leve com a gente, e estamos atrasados para a aula dela.

Os três arrumaram as mochilas nas costas e caminharam para a aula de Transfiguração, antes de entrar Hermione curou a mão do amigo com um feitiço recebendo um sorriso do moreno. A aula de McGonagall também não foi nada fácil, por mais que dessa vez tenha prestado atenção à aula, a matéria ficava cada vez mais difícil e Harry estava começando a sentir inveja da inteligência de Hermione que estava lendo um livro por já ter terminado a tarefa.

Somente no almoço Harry teve tempo para pensar novamente em coisas comuns como a sua fome ou Gina Weasley. Sim, ele estava pensando nela, por mais que não devesse, mas não podia simplesmente não pensar, ela vinha em sua mente em momentos inoportunos e de formas que Rony não aprovaria.

Depois de alguns minutos saboreando o almoço e ficando vermelho cada vez que a caçula Weasley o olhava, Harry arrumou a mochila nas costas e rumou para as aulas da tarde. Não poderia dizer que foram ruins, Flitwick ensinou um feitiço que fazia o tempo parar por alguns segundos o que dava tempo para a pessoa fugir sem que soubessem para onde. A classe se divertiu tendo que executar o feitiço e esconder alguma coisa sem o amigo do lado saber e depois a pessoa tinha que adivinhar o que havia mudado na sala, a turma só parou de rir quando Simas explodiu a cadeira do professor fazendo-o voar até o amontoado de almofadas no chão.

A última aula antes do jantar era de poções. Graças ao príncipe, Harry estava se dando muito bem nessa matéria e ganhara dez pontos para a grifinória por saber fazer corretamente uma poção que ajudava na cura de furúnculos, a qual Harry nem se lembrava do nome, mas que deixou o professor muito feliz. Isso era muito bom para sua carreira de auror, pensava Harry ao sair da sala de aula e rumar para o Salão Principal. O jantar chegou logo e com ele a constatação de que passaria pelo menos mais três horas enfiado em uma das masmorras em detenção com Snape. Só em pensar nisso o moreno se entristecia, afinal seria muito melhor se ele ficasse no salão comunal conversando com seus amigos e com Gina que nesse momento lhe cutucava.

- Harry, você não tem detenção com o Snape? – Perguntou a ruiva

- Tenho, por quê?

- Porque o professor já saiu da mesa e se não se apressar vai se atrasar

- Droga. Obrigado Gina – Gritou Harry por cima dos ombros enquanto corria em direção as escadas que levavam às masmorras. Harry pulou de três em três degraus e parou derrapando atrás de Snape que caminhava em direção à uma das masmorras.

- Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória por estar atrasado – Disse Snape sem se virar – Dez pontos por estar correndo nos corredores e mais cinco por querer me contestar – Harry já estava vermelho de raiva. Nem tinha visto o professor direito e já perdera vinte pontos. Snape abriu a porta de uma masmorra pequena – Entre

Harry entrou lançando um olhar de ódio para o professor. Quando Snape entrou e fechou a porta, a sala foi banhada pela escuridão. Automaticamente Harry ergueu a varinha. Tudo o que ele menos desejava era estar em um ambiente pequeno, escuro e com Severus Snape por companhia. Mas logo o fogo dos archotes se ascenderam e Harry viu Snape ao lado, os olhos estreitos

- Abaixe a sua varinha Potter, você não vai precisar dela hoje.

Harry abaixou a varinha a contra gosto e olhou para os lados. Aquela masmorra parecia um pequeno armário com diversos vidros de tamanhos diferentes e com conteúdos estranhos e enjoativos.

- Esses vidros contém diversos ingredientes utilizados em sua maioria nas aulas de poções – Começou Snape – Incluindo ervas e seres como sapos, ratos, vermes e outros diversos. Porém, eles já não estão bons para uso e devem ser descartado. O seu trabalho será esvaziar esses vidros derramando o liquido naquela pia no fundo, separando as ervas dos outros seres e lavando os vidros para reuso. Sua tarefa só termina quando todos os vidros estiverem limpos. Sem magia

Com um sorriso torto no rosto, Snape saiu da sala deixando Harry sozinho entre aqueles diversos vidros com coisas mortas e mofadas. Suspirando alto e pragueando contra Snape, Harry começou a limpar aqueles vidros nojentos. Três horas depois Snape voltou e viu Harry com a camisa branca molhada de suor enquanto lavava um grande pote de vidro. O menino virava o pote com dificuldade, suas mãos estavam com grandes bolhas devido as poções que haviam em alguns potes.

- Ah! Acho que me esqueci de mencionar que alguns dos líquidos que continham nos potes poderiam lhe causar bolhas nas mãos – Disse Snape debochadamente olhando para a mão do grifinório – Acho que também me esqueci de lhe dar uma coisa.

Snape virou-se de costas e mexeu em uma prateleira que Harry acabara de limpar. O menino ficou apreensivo, não confiava nada em Snape, por isso quando o professor virou, Harry não teve tempo de ver o que ele tinha nas mãos, apenas sacou sua varinha e lançou o feitiço antes de sequer pensar.

- Expelliarmus

Um par de luvas de dragão voou das mãos do professor e caiu aos pés do menino que olhava com horror Snape bater na prateleira derrubando diversos vidros que quebravam ao cair nele. Harry tremia com a boca aberta, Snape não se mexia.

- Professor? – Chamou Harry ainda parado no mesmo lugar – Professor Sbape?

Harry se aproximou devagar e estava quase tocando no homem quando esse se mexeu levantando-se devagar e derrubando os cacos de vidro que estavam em sua roupa e cabelo. Snape levantou-se de olhos fechados, ele respirou fundo e abriu os olhos

Harry recuou até bater as costas na parede. O olhar de Voldemort era mais misericordioso. Os olhos negros de Snape brilharam de fúria, sua boca crispava-se de ódio e suas mãos fechavam-se em punhos

O grifinório desejou que a parede abrisse e ele pudesse se fundir a ela, ficar preso por toda eternidade, seria mais querido do que agüentar aquele olhar por mais um minuto

Snape deu passos lentos em direção a Harry que tentava inutilmente pensar em uma forma de escapar, mas não havia como, ele estava encurralado entre a parede sólida e Snape. O professor estendeu a mão direita e a prendeu no colarinho de Harry apertando-o até o ponto do menino sentir-se ser enforcado. O grifinório arregalou os olhos e olhou surpreso para o professor

- Eu... – Tentou dizer, mas o aperto se fechou e Harry não conseguiu mais falar

O coração de Harry bateu mais rápido motivado pelo medo, o menino postou as mãos sobre as do homem tentando soltá-las, mas os dedos longos estavam fechados como garras. Com um único puxão, Snape trouxe Harry tão perto de si que seus narizes estavam colados. Harry sentiu os pés abandonarem o chão. A garganta se fechou com o aperto e ele não pôde respirar. Uma percepção horrível passou pela sua mente

Snape iria matá-lo

Como se tivesse lendo sua mente, Snape disse em um sussurro letal:

- Eu deveria

Mas antes que pudesse continuar, ele conteve um gemido e levou o braço esquerdo até o peito. Harry sabia o que aquilo significava

Voldemort estava chamando seu servo

O menino estava quase agradecendo a distração de Snape, pois sua mão afrouxou trazendo-lhe uma lufada de ar muito bem vinda. Mas segundos após isso, Snape, já recuperado da surpresa pelo ardor da marca, apertou a mão fortemente contra o pescoço de Harry e bateu com o corpo do menor na parede

- Escute o que eu te digo Potter e escute bem, pois não vou repetir. Enquanto eu for obrigado a estar com você, farei da sua vida um inferno.

Harry sentiu seu corpo largado pelas mãos de ferro de Snape e deixou-se escorregar até o chão enquanto tossia. Ele olhou o homem sair porta afora com o braço esquerdo junto ao corpo. Harry sabia que isso queria dizer, também, que talvez houvessem atentados ao mundo trouxa. Mas ele cuidaria disso depois, no momento Harry estava tentando entender o que Snape dissera.

"Enquanto eu estiver com você..."

- Como assim estar comigo? – Perguntou-se Harry sem saber que Snape acabara de dizer uma verdade cruel

**N/A:**

Pessoal, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, esse é maior do que o primeiro, tem o primordio de tudo, a partir dai as coisas começam a esquentar para o lado do Harry e no próximo capítulo Snape joga uma noticia bombastica em cima de Harry...não percam

**Giny:** Obrigada pelo review... ta vendo... nem demorei muito... espero que goste do capítulo... ai ai viu tem muita coisa para acontecer nessa história...bjussss


	3. Uma conversa com o diretor

**Giny... muito obrigada pelos seus reviews... aqui vai o terceiro capítulo, espero que goste... bjusssss**

**Capítulo 3 – Um conversa com o diretor**

Já passava das duas da manhã quando Snape adentrou aos seus aposentos largando a capa de viagem em cima de uma poltrona na sala e pegando um copo com Firewisky no minibar a um canto. O homem de aspecto cansado largou o corpo no sofá levando o copo gelado à testa suada. Mas por mais cansado e esgotado que Severus Snape estivesse devido às atividades do Lord das Trevas em sua reunião sobre o andamento no Ministério da Magia, o professor de poções não conseguia tirar da mente a conversa que tivera com o diretor de Hogwarts no almoço do dia anterior.

Estava marcado a ferro e fogo na mente de Snape o olhar cansado e preocupado que Dumbledore lhe dera ao entrar em seu escritório enquanto a escola estava almoçando no Salão Principal.

- Queria me ver, diretor?

- Sim Severus, preciso muito conversar com você, sente-se, por favor.

Snape se sentou na cadeira de sempre, em frente ao diretor e negou a balinha que o ancião lhe oferecia. Apenas entrelaçou os dedos e aguardou Dumbledore começar.

- Lhe chamei aqui Severus, pois temo que algo pior do que todos os atos de Voldemort esteja para acontecer.

- E o que seria? – Perguntou Snape calmamente

- A lenda

- Aquela lenda?

- Essa mesma, ele fará se tornar realidade. Já tem a predestinada

- Como sabe disso? Não ouvi o Lord dizer uma única palavra sobre isso nas reuniões.

- Demorei um tempo para saber a verdade, mas em minhas buscas acabei descobrindo quem era a descendente das trevas.

- O Lord então pretende usá-la?

- Não, pior, ele pretende engravidá-la. Ela sozinha não é forte o bastante, é apenas uma humana, mas Voldemort tem grande poder e pretende, com um feitiço certo, fazer nascer a guerreira das sombras.

Snape nada disse, apenas olhou com a testa franzida para o diretor.

- Ela será mais forte que ele, pois terá em seu sangue a descendência das trevas e os poderes de Voldemort.

- E o que pretende fazer quanto a isso?

- Só há uma coisa a fazer

Snape estreitou os olhos ao perceber o que Dumbledore queria dizer. Mas como?

- A princesa da vida?

- Exatamente, somente a princesa da vida poderá combater a guerreira das sombras, somente as duas têm poder suficiente para isso, nem mesmo um exército conseguirá deter Voldemort quando sua filha nascer. E Severus, ele usou o feitiço, ele já a engravidou

- Pelo jeito ainda não confia o bastante em mim para contar a origem de suas fontes.

- Não é uma questão de confiança, é uma questão de segurança. Não é bom que saiba de tudo Severus, mas é muito bom que saiba da minha confiança em sua pessoa

Severus descansou as costas no encosto da cadeira e esfregou o rosto com as mãos antes de olhar para Dumbledore novamente

- E como fará para renascer a princesa?

- Eu sei quem é a pessoa descendente da luz, a princesa terá que vir dessa pessoa, mas ela não poderá fazer isso sozinha, seus poderes não estão desenvolvidos o bastante, é ai que você entra meu amigo.

- O que pretende que eu faça Alvo, tente arrancar mais informações do Lord? Recite um feitiço complexo que na sua situação é difícil?

- Não, é uma coisa muito mais importante

Com os olhos arregalados, Snape ouviu o plano de Dumbledore e quase riu quando o velho terminou de lhe contar suas idéias.

- Acho que você jamais me pediu uma coisa tão absurda assim Alvo. Estou até mesmo impressionado. Eu vou para os meus aposentos, quando sua sanidade retornar você me chama que ai sim poderemos conversar descentemente

As veias de Snape pulsavam de raiva. Como Alvo Dumbledore, grande bruxo da modernidade, poderia pensar em uma coisa assim? Jamais aceitaria, nunca, não poderia. Snape aceitaria respeitar o Voto Perpétuo feito com Narcisa Malfoy, mas não aceitaria isso, jamais.

Mas Dumbledore não seria Dumbledore se não soubesse como manipular as pessoas. O velho sabia exatamente o que dizer e fazer para que as pessoas, por sua própria escolha, dobrassem-se à sua vontade

- Você prometeu, Severus. Naquele dia, em frente ao tumulo dela, você disse que faria tudo ao seu alcance, qualquer coisa, o impossível se fosse preciso, para se redimir pela morte dela.

Sim, ele conseguira, o homem de gelo parou a meio metro da porta e o olhou com ódio e surpresa. Dumbledore jamais usara a promessa que ele fizera em frente ao tumulo de Lillian Potter. Mas o velho sabia que naquelas circunstâncias, era necessário usar artifícios até mesmo injustos.

- Como se atreve?

- Me atrevo, pois preciso de você nisso, sabe que é o único que pode fazer isso

- Mesmo que eu aceite Alvo, como acha que conseguirei esconder isso do Lord?

- Eu estou cuidando de tudo e não me preocupo com sua oclumência, sabe que é um dos melhores nesse campo.

- Não se deve brincar com a vida dos outros dessa forma, Alvo. Você está me obrigando a aceitar uma coisa que não quero

- Não estou obrigando ninguém, sabe que pode me dizer não a qualquer momento

Snape se virou e saiu apressado do escritório, mas Dumbledore sempre o teve nas mãos e duas horas mais tarde, quando terminou seu primeiro tempo com os alunos da tarde, o professor de poções entrava novamente naquele escritório quase cuspindo as palavras em cima do diretor.

- Eu faço, mas não pense que irei facilitar para ele, nem um único segundo, faço isso por Lillian e somente por ela

- Eu sei – Disse Dumbledore suspirando alto sentindo que um dos pesos em suas costas começava a ser descarregado – Eu vou cuidar do restante das coisas e o chamarei o quanto antes.

Snape não disse nada, só caminhou novamente para a porta e antes que ela fechasse ele ouviu baixinho o diretor dizer

- Obrigado Severus, eu não confio em mais ninguém

Mas o Severus Snape deitado no sofá de couro com um copo de bebida esfriando sua testa não acreditava tanto naquelas palavras e maldizia ao professor e a si mesmo por ter aceitado aquilo, ainda mais depois do ódio que sentiu por Potter na detenção do menino. Como estivera próximo de matá-lo, de apertar seu pescoço até ele ficar roxo e perder a consciência para logo depois falecer em suas mãos. Mas ele não podia, a imagem de Lillian, estampada naqueles olhos verdes, o impedia de ir para frente, ele só poderia retroceder.

O professor levantou-se deixando o copo com a bebida intacta em cima do balcão do bar e foi para seu quarto tirando a roupa e deitando em sua cama desejando dormir e esquecer tudo que estava rodando em sua mente. Ele ainda não acreditava que estava metido naquela situação e justamente com Potter, o flagelo de sua existência.

Harry por sua vez dormia tranquilamente na torre da Grifinória sem sequer imaginar o que o destino guardava para ele. Mas ele devia ter desconfiado que algo estava errado alguns dias depois, quando nem Snape e nem Dumbledore apareceram no café e muito menos no almoço. A ausência do professor e do diretor em duas refeições não era comum e não tirava da cabeça de Harry que era um mau sinal.

Suas suspeitas se concretizaram quando após o jantar Harry recebera um recado de Snape em um papel dado por uma sonserina com cara de quem acabara de comer um limão muito azedo.

- O professor Snape pediu para te entregar isso, Potter

- O professor Snape?

- Está surdo? Pegue logo – Disse a menina rispidamente lhe entregando um pedaço pequeno de pergaminho

Harry pegou o papel e nem ao menos teve tempo de pensar em dizer obrigado, a menina já havia ido embora, com certeza ser vista no horário do almoço conversando com uma turma da Grifinória não seria muito bom para sua reputação sonserina. Harry nem quis saber, apenas abriu o pergaminho e leu. Ao final da leitura ele franziu a testa e olhou para Rony e Hermione que o olhavam com curiosidade.

- Ele quer que eu vá até a sala do diretor logo após o almoço e quer que vocês me acompanhem.

- Nós? – Perguntou Rony – Tem certeza que esta dizendo isso?

Rony pegou o pergaminho da mão do amigo e leu para Hermione ouvir

"_Prezado senhor Potter_

_ Sua presença, assim como a da senhorita Granger e do senhor Weasley, é requerida no gabinete do diretor logo após o almoço._

_Severus Snape"_

- Porque Snape está me chamando ao escritório de Dumbledore? – Perguntou Harry sem tirar os olhos do papel.

- Porque é que NÓS temos que ir? – Perguntou Rony – Não fizemos nada, pelo menos eu acho que não.

- Só há um jeito de saber – Disse Hermione – Teremos que ir

Após lerem o recado a comida perdeu a graça para os três, não havia como comerem mais, suas barrigas gritavam de nervoso. As crianças ainda esperaram alguns alunos irem para suas aulas para depois pegarem o caminho para a sala do diretor. Harry disse a senha que recebera junto com o pergaminho e os três subiram pela escada que a gárgula mostrara.

- Estou nervosa Harry, acho que nunca estive no escritório do diretor.

- Não tem nada demais no escritório, o problema é se Snape estiver lá

Harry teve que engolir em seco, pois quem abrira a porta era exatamente o mestre de poções, os olhos negros de Snape estavam mais duros do que nunca ao olhar o trio parado à porta, Hermione e Rony se entreolharam pensando o que iria acontecer. Harry tentava não olhar para o professor, desde a detenção ele tentara ao máximo passar longe de Snape. Suas mãos só sararam dois dias após a detenção e ainda assim foi preciso ajuda de Hermione.

Por sorte Dumbledore disse para que eles entrassem e Snape abriu a porta deixando-os passar. Harry apertou a alça da mochila de nervoso, dentro da sala estava também Minerva McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey e um homem baixinho que Harry não conhecia.

- Harry, que bom que veio. Por favor, sente-se. Os senhores também – Disse Dumbledore conjurando mais algumas cadeiras fazendo todos se sentarem, Hermione e Rony ficaram atrás de Harry.

O menino olhava assustado para tudo aquilo, Madame Pomfrey e o homem desconhecido não aparentavam nenhum sentimento além do normal, mas a professor McGonagall olhava para o diretor como se não aprovasse alguma coisa muito séria e Snape estava parado na janela olhando para fora.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Harry

- Não vou mentir para você Harry, preciso de sua ajuda em uma situação que envolve Voldemort – Rony, McGonagall, Pomfrey e o homem desconhecido tremeram ante o nome. Snape fechou a mão esquerda rapidamente – É uma coisa muito importante.

- O que é?

- Não sei se você já ouviu falar sobre a lenda da luz e das trevas

- Não,senhor

- Mas creio que o senhor Weasley e a senhorita Granger já

- Sim, senhor – Responderam os dois

- Vou resumir para você Harry – Rapidamente Dumbledore contou a Harry a lenda e mostrou-lhe o livro onde ela estava escrita, Hermione ficou encantada, Rony não fez nenhum comentário e Harry não fazia a menor idéia do que aquilo tinha haver com ele – Provavelmente você e mais bilhares de pessoas pelo mundo pensam que isso é apenas uma lenda, mas a história realmente aconteceu, nos primórdios de nossa existência. Após essa guerra, a princesa continuou sua vida procriando e seguindo sua linhagem, as Trevas concebeu outra filha e também continuou sua linhagem.

Dumbledore parou um pouco vendo a reação de Harry, mas o menino ainda não conseguia entender o que aquilo tinha haver com ele.

- Voldemort descobrira recentemente quem era a descendente das Trevas e a engravidou com um filho dele. Harry, quero que entenda que esse filho será muito poderoso, mais poderoso que eu ou Voldemort, ou até mesmo você. Ele terá o sangue das Trevas e o poder de Voldemort, em breve nascerá uma nova guerreira.

- E o senhor quer que eu faça o que? Ajude-o a achá-la?

- Não, eu tentei encontrá-la, Severus também, mas ela está muito bem guardada e protegida, não poderemos fazer nada contra ela até que Voldemort se pronuncie

- Certo, e o que eu tenho haver com a história senhor?

- Assim como as Trevas tem uma descendente, a Luz também tem.

O silêncio tomou o lugar, Dumbledore mais uma vez esperou que Harry se pronunciasse sobre tudo, mas Harry apenas continuou olhando para o diretor sem ter compreendido, mas Hermione tapou a boca com as mãos e ofegou alto entendendo tudo que era dito

- Senhorita Granger – Chamou Snape – Abençoe Potter com sua inteligência e o faça entender o que ainda não ficou claro na mente dele

- Harry – Chamou a amiga – Acho que entendi o que o diretor quis dizer – Ela olhou uma vez para Dumbledore que lhe acenou afirmativamente dando-lhe o incentivo que precisava – O descendente da Luz é você

- Eu? Mas como?

- Apenas sendo – Continuou Dumbledore - Como eu disse, após a batalha a princesa seguiu sua vida procriando e seguindo sua linhagem, tudo ficou perdido e eu só consegui descobrir a linhagem a pouco tempo, por enquanto ela termina em você Harry.

- Então – Começou Harry sentindo-se muito confuso – Eu terei que lutar com a filha do Voldemort?

- Não – Respondeu Dumbledore juntando as mãos e olhando para Harry com uma culpa visível – Você não é forte o bastante para isso, você precisará gerar uma filha mais poderosa que você.

- Isso quer dizer que eu terei que ter um filho? Mas tenho apenas dezesseis anos, eu ainda nem... nem – Tentou dizer, mas foi incapaz de continuar

- Alvo, deve haver outra forma – Entreviu McGonagall

- Não há Minerva, é somente dessa forma, está tudo arrumado, só preciso da resposta de Harry – Disse o diretor voltando sua atenção para o menino surpreso a sua frente – Harry quero que entenda que não é obrigado a fazer isso, mas que é necessário. A filha de Voldemort será muito forte e poderosa, talvez a pessoa mais poderosa de todos os tempos, precisa entender o que isso pode causar futuramente

- Certo, então... então eu terei que ter um filho com uma bruxa poderosa para isso?

- Na verdade Harry, você terá que gerar um filho

O ar sumiu dos pulmões de Harry por um momento e ele demorou um pouco para poder falar novamente.

- Como assim gerar? – Os olhos de Harry arregalaram-se de medo, ele não estava entendendo mais nada.

- O filho terá que sair de seu ventre Harry – Disse Hermione postando a mão no ombro do amigo e o virando para encará-la.

Harry abriu a boca e olhou estupefato para Dumbledore e depois se virou para Hermione que o olhava aflita

- Mas eu sou um garoto, não posso gerar um filho, eu não sou mulher

- Na verdade pode sim, Harry – Continuou Hermione explicando como se falasse para uma criança, Harry estava muito assustado – Com o feitiço certo e com poções especificas é possível que cresça um ventre em você capaz de gerar uma criança

- Harry, eu sei que você está confuso, mas precisa prestar atenção em uma coisa. Se você aceitar será necessário que se case e que esse casamento seja oficializado com todos os requisitos de um casamento – Explicou Dumbledore – Todos os requisitos.

Hermione apertou os ombros de Harry o fazendo olhá-la novamente, Harry não gostou do olhar dela e como mordia o lábio nervosamente.

- Harry, você entendeu o que queremos dizer com a questão de gerar um filho

- Eu... quer dizer que eu terei que engravidar, certo? – Perguntou o menino respirando rápido – Acho que posso lidar com isso, com o tempo.

- Sim, você terá que engravidar, mas não é somente isso Harry

- E o que mais?

Hermione se mexeu nervosamente na cadeira

- Você tinha razão em falar que a pessoa que irá ter esse filho com você terá que ser muito poderosa também, pelo que entendi, será o poder dos dois juntos que fará com que a criança seja forte o bastante – Ela recebeu um aceno de Dumbledore indicando que suas teorias estavam certas – Mas somente outro homem poderá te engravidar, Harry

- O que?

Harry levantara-se da cadeira e olhava assustado para Hermione que tinha um olhar de pena e desculpas por ter que lhe dizer a verdade. Rony estava verde e tentava não olhar para nenhum lugar além de seus próprios pés

- Como assim? Vocês querem que eu engravide de um homem e tenha uma filha? Mas eu não sou gay. Está todo mundo louco?

- Olha a forma como fala senhor Potter – Disse Snape virando-se e olhando com ferocidade para o grifinório.

- VOCÊ DIZ ISSO PORQUE NÃO É COM VOCÊ! – Respondeu Harry com raiva, McGonagall iria falar algo, mas Dumbledore levantou a mão indicando que a mesma deveria ficar calada. A professora sentou novamente. Harry estava completamente descontrolado. As mãos do menino tremiam ao postá-la em sua boca aberta com completa indignidade – Não é para você que estão dizendo essas coisas absurdas. Você não está sendo chamado de gay. Tudo isso é incabível.

- Sugiro que se acalme e se sente, Potter – Disse Snape com a boca cerrada. Hermione se encolheu com aquele olhar

- QUEM É VOCÊ PARA MANDAR EU ME ACALMAR QUANDO ME DIZEM ESSES ABSURDOS!

Snape puxou Harry pela blusa fazendo o menino parar de gritar.

- Eu...serei...o...pai...de...sua...filha


	4. O contrato

**Gente, estou muito feliz por vcs estarem gostando da fic, muito mesmo, espero que gostem mais e mais... acho que dessa vez vou demorar um pouquinho paa postar o quinto capítulo, acho que só no proximo final de semana, mas estou com muitas ideias para escrever, podem ficar tranquilos, não vou parar de escrever não...**

**Quero agradecer os reviews, respondi todos eles e espero os proximos...**

**Bjusssss**

**Capítulo 4 – O contrato**

Pânico

Essa era a palavra que resumia o estado de Harry naquele momento. Aquela frase sussurrada com ódio reverberava em sua mente, dava eco em sua cabeça e o fazia querer vomitar.

O homem ainda o segurava firmemente pela blusa, mas ele nem ao menos conseguia vê-lo, já não sabia quem ele era, seus olhos, mesmo com os óculos, não conseguiam focalizar seu rosto, parecia apenas um borrão a sua frente. O menino piscou algumas vezes, mas era inútil, nada entrava em foco, só piorava, agora tudo estava rodando.

Antes que pudesse cair Harry segurou nos braços do homem e tentou respirar, mas o ar não queria entrar, ele tentou de novo e mais uma vez o ar lhe faltou. Harry fechou os olhos e começou a se desesperar com a falta de ar. Suas mãos apertaram com força os braços que lhe seguravam, era seu único ponto de apoio, se soltasse aqueles braços ele cairia.

Alguém chamara seu nome, mas era um som tão longe que era mais fácil ignorar do que tentar atender ao chamado. Ele ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado novamente, porém dessa vez foi bem próximo de sua orelha, em uma voz arrastada e baixa, porém ainda assim não conseguia se prender ao que era dito, ele sabia que alguém comentava algo e que o tom da voz dizia que estava preocupado, talvez até mesmo bravo, mas não conseguia distinguir nada além de seu nome.

Harry tentou abrir os olhos, mas só o que viu foi um borrão preto

- Concentre-se Potter!

Harry ouvia a frase saída da boca do homem que o segurava e ele parecia estar com raiva. Mas por quê? O grifinório tentou se controlar e parar de tremer, ele precisava que o ar voltasse aos seus pulmões e por isso concentrou-se somente em respirar. Quando sentiu que a visão começava a melhorar, ele arriscou olhar para cima, diretamente para os olhos negros e raivosos de Snape. O menino percebeu que suas mãos apertavam com força os braços do professor, ele por sua vez segurava Harry na altura das costelas, mas suas mãos não o apertavam, na verdade mal queriam tocar no menino.

Por um momento Harry pensou que conseguiria manter a calma e se controlar, mas no outro a vertigem e o enjôo o atingiram com força o fazendo se inclinar para o lado e despejar seu almoço no escritório do diretor. Enquanto tentava se controlar ele sentiu que as mãos de Snape ainda o seguravam, dessa vez com mais força afastando sua capa da sujeira que fez.

Harry sentiu ódio daquele toque, nojo daquelas mãos

- Tire suas mãos de mim! – Disse rispidamente levantando-se e encostando-se à parede oposta

Somente naquele momento Harry se lembrou que estava no escritório do diretor e que havia outras pessoas no lugar. Rony e Hermione estavam ao seu lado parecendo esperar ele ter um novo ataque para poder ampará-lo, Hermione exibia preocupação, mas Rony demonstrava preocupação, surpresa e até mesmo um pouco de repulsa.

Mas Harry não escolhera aquilo, muito menos que Rony estivesse ali. Ele não tinha culpa do que lhe fora sugerido, ou melhor, imposto. Ele não desejou nada daquilo, só queria continuar a ser ele mesmo, um sextanista grifinório com preocupações simplórias e fúteis. Por que tudo tinha que ser mais difícil para Harry Potter?

Era melhor não pensar naquilo

Ele olhou para as outras pessoas. O homem estranho permanecia a um canto olhando para ele sem interesse aparente. Madame Pomfrey estava com a varinha na mão e acabara de limpar a sujeira que Harry fizera. McGonagall não olhava para ele, olhava para Dumbledore e seus olhos estavam tão frios e acusativos como jamais havia visto, se a professora o olhasse daquela forma ele teria muito medo. Mas Dumbledore apenas continuava sentado olhando para o teto, suas mãos estavam apoiando o queixo do diretor. Parecia que nada de mais acontecia.

Aquela despreocupação ferveu em Harry e ele mais uma vez não pensou, apenas deixou seu corpo ir para frente, ele queria chegar ao diretor e tirar aquele ar sonhador dos olhos azuis.

Mas as mãos de Rony o impediram

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntou o ruivo

- Pode soltá-lo, senhor Weasley. Muito obrigado – Disse Dumbledore

Harry soltou-se das mãos do amigo e olhou para o diretor, ele trincou os dentes. Como podia Alvo Dumbledore agir daquela forma tão calma e tranqüila quando ele tinha que fazer tais tarefas. Ele acabara de propor que Harry tivesse um casamento e um filho com Snape, o professor que o odiava pelo passado conturbado com seu pai, não era igual a uma detenção, era uma coisa para sua vida inteira e Dumbledore conseguia sorrir para ele.

Seus pés se colocaram em movimento, mas não correu, apenas caminhou até a frente e olhou pesadamente para o professor. Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas tudo que queria dizer foi engolido, sua voz sumiu. Sem que percebesse uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos e somente no momento em que o pergaminho em cima da mesa recebeu a gota salgada e repleta de angustia ele conseguiu pronunciar uma palavra:

- Por quê?

Foi a única palavra que saiu de seus lábios grifinórios. Eram nada mais do que seis letras, mas para Harry era o peso de uma vida.

Dumbledore piscou seus olhos intensos e suspirou encostando-se a sua cadeira de shintz. Ele olhou para Harry como se quisesse ler seus pensamentos, mas não iria fazer isso, jamais lançara mão de suas habilidades para ler o menino, não faria isso agora e nem precisava, Harry era a pessoa mais transparente que ele conhecera.

Era cruel ter que pedir isso à ele, Harry era apenas um garoto, nem ao menos começara a engatinhar na vida, aos seus olhos era apenas uma criança e agora seria uma criança com responsabilidade de adultos, responsabilidades que se Dumbledore pudesse pegaria para si. Mas não podia e por isso precisava dele.

- Peço que saiam por alguns minutos, preciso falar por um instante com Harry. Aguardem-me lá fora

Todos saíram assim que ordenado e Harry permaneceu sozinho com o diretor. No corredor em frente à gárgula Rony puxava Hermione para o canto.

- Mione, isso é absurdo – Disse o ruivo – Eles querem obrigar Harry a ir para a cama com o seboso do Snape.

- Eu sei, mas o que está em jogo é muito maior do que isso. Acho que Dumbledore não pediria uma coisa assim para Harry se não fosse extremamente necessário e nem acredito que Snape esteja feliz em aceitar, ele odeia o Harry.

- Exatamente por isso que eu acho loucura

- Eu também acho Rony, mas pelas leis bruxas, se o Harry aceitar, não poderemos fazer nada. É a lei, um bruxo menor de idade pode se casar com outra pessoa no entanto que a outra pessoa seja maior de idade. Só não pode haver casamento entre menores de idade, de resto, praticamente tudo é aceito.

- Não sabia disso

- Não é uma surpresa, a maioria não sabe, eu sei porque...

- Leu em algum livro – Completou Rony. O ruivo cruzou os braços e olhou para Snape a alguns metros de distância - Espero que ele não aceite

- Rony! Sei que é cruel pedir isso a Harry, mas pense o que pode ocorrer se o que Dumbledore falou acontecer realmente. Por mais que eu deteste isso, acho que, se é mesmo a última saída, Harry tem que aceitar

- É, mas pense no que ele precisará fazer. Imagine quando ele souber que...

- Eu já pensei nisso – Disse Hermione levantando a mão e impedindo que o amigo continuasse – Na verdade não queria ter pensado, mas é um processo natural, ele teria que passar por isso.

- Aposto que ele se imaginou com outra pessoa. Bom, eu sei que eu não vou explicar nada a ele sobre isso

- Deixe isso comigo, agora pare de fazer cara feia, se Harry realmente tiver que ter um filho com Snape, por mais repulsivo que seja, teremos que dar força para ele.

- Está bem, vou tentar. Mas ainda não consigo acreditar. Harry só se ferra.

- Eu já percebi isso também.

Os dois se calaram e apenas observaram a professora McGonagall conversar com Madame Pomfrey. As duas pareciam concordar que era tudo um absurdo, mas se Dumbledore disse que era a única forma, então provavelmente era o único jeito mesmo.

O homem que até agora não fora apresentado estava parado ao lado da gárgula e estava tão quieto quanto Snape. O professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas olhava o campo verde da escola banhados pelo sol vespertino. A única diferença dos olhares entre ele e o homem era que Snape não demonstrava nada em suas feições.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que a gárgula se afastou e eles voltaram para o gabinete do diretor.

- Onde está o Potter, Alvo? – Questionou McGonagall

- Ele está na sala adjacente. Nós conversamos bastante, ele me disse como estava se sentindo quanto a isso e eu lhe expliquei novamente a situação. Respondi os questionamentos dele e tirei muitas dúvidas que estavam em sua cabeça, no fim ele concordou em fazer o casamento e a gestação, no entanto que possa conversar sozinho com você Severus.

Todos olharam para o professor, porém Snape não se interessou com os olhares, nem mesmo se incomodou, apenas se dirigiu a uma porta no fundo do gabinete. Ele virou a maçaneta e adentrou a uma sala suntuosa com sofás vermelhos envolta de uma mesa pequena com um pote de balas, a decoração era simples, mas muito bonita.

Snape fechou a porta com um aceno de varinha e se dirigiu ao sofá mais próximo parando atrás dele e olhando para Harry no fundo da sala. O menino estava somente com sua camisa branca, sua capa e seu suéter estavam jogados na poltrona ao seu lado direito, ele olhava quase enfeitiçado para as chamas que dançavam umas com as outras.

- Potter – Chamou Snape parado do outro lado da sala, próximo a porta

- Por que você aceitou? – Perguntou Harry sem se virar

Snape ouviu a pergunta quase sussurrada e saboreou o gosto amargo da verdadeira resposta, do motivo real pelo qual estava naquela sala conversando com aquele menino sobre o laço permanente que estavam prestes a selar.

- Porque é necessário – Respondeu Snape secamente – Não sei se o diretor lhe explicou, mas infelizmente...

- Você é o bruxo mais poderoso dentro do pequeno ciclo de pessoas que sabem sobre o plano, por esse motivo você é a melhor escolha – Completou Harry ainda olhando para as chamas – Seus poderes juntamente com os meus seriam suficientes para fazer nascer a princesa – Harry se virou olhando nos olhos indecifráveis de Snape – Dumbledore já me disse tudo isso

- Professor Dumbledore – Corrigiu Snape

- Que seja, o importante agora é o motivo, o porquê. Qual foi a razão que lhe fez aceitar isso. Você me odeia, nós dois não nos suportamos e, no entanto você aceitou se casar e ter um filho comigo. Por quê? Eu exijo saber.

Snape olhou para Harry e viu o menino tremer.

- Então ficará exigindo, meus motivos não dizem respeito ao senhor

- Tudo bem, se é assim então não tem trato algum, nem casamento. Não haverá princesa.

Harry vestiu seu suéter e sua capa, rapidamente adiantou-se para a porta, mas antes que tocasse na maçaneta ele ouviu a voz de Snape.

- Eu pensei que o arrogante do seu pai fosse egoísta, mas vejo que eu estava errado, o filho dele o superou. Nem mesmo teu pai teria negado. Mas o santo Potter não pode parar de pensar em si mesmo.

- Eu não estou pensando em mim mesmo, eu não sou egoísta – Disse Harry afastando a mão da maçaneta e olhando para as costas do professor

- É sim – Snape se virou e o olhou furiosamente – Sua mente só consegue pensar em você mesmo, em como você irá sofrer, como isso é injusto com você, como você é a vitima.

Dessa vez Harry não se afastou, permaneceu no mesmo lugar enquanto Snape se aproximava

- Sabe por que eu aceitei fazer isso? Porque é necessário, porque é preciso, porque se o Lord tiver a guerreira haverá muitas mortes, mais do que sua mente infantil pode imaginar. No momento de dizer sim eu não pensei em mim, senhor Potter. Acha que quero ter um laço dessa magnitude com você? Eu não sonho com o dia em que terei que te tocar, eu não quero que meu primeiro herdeiro tenha o seu sangue. Mas eu vou passar por cima das minhas vontades e fazer o que é necessário.

Harry olhou para Snape e sentiu suas bochechas corarem. O professor não disse mais nada, apenas saiu esbarrando no ombro de Harry deixando-o sozinho com seus próprios pensamentos. De certa forma saber que Snape não queria aquilo o confortou, não era somente ele que faria uma coisa forçada.

O menino esperou alguns segundos, onde ele respirou fundo algumas vezes, e saiu da sala entrando no gabinete onde todos o esperavam. Ele olhou uma última vez para Snape, que estava a um canto olhando para fora, e se virou para o diretor.

- Eu faço

- Certo – Suspirou Dumbledore sentindo outro peso abandonar suas costas – Então daremos continuidade no processo. Harry, quero que conheça o senhor Rodolfhus Clain, ele é do Ministério da Magia e um grande amigo meu – Disse Dumbledore indicando o homem desconhecido. O senhor Clain se aproximou e apertou a mão de Harry – Ele será o responsável por oficializar o casamento dentro das leis bruxas. Claro que tudo será escondido e o Ministério jamais terá conhecimento desse fato. Eu chamei Minerva para ser testemunha juntamente comigo, Madame Pomfrey está aqui, pois será ela quem vai cuidar do seu filho durante a gestação e seus amigos vieram para poder lhe fazer companhia, afinal amigos devem estar conosco em todos os momentos. A senhorita Granger em especial irá lhe passar algumas informações adicionais.

Harry olhou para trás e viu Hermione concentrada em ler um documento. Ele não queria saber o que era, mas tinha a impressão de que logo logo saberia.

- Harry, Severus – Chamou Dumbledore – Se aproximem

Os dois se adiantaram e ficaram parados na frente da mesa do diretor. Snape era bem mais alto que Harry e isso era visível, Harry não queria pensar nesse tipo de coisa.

- Sr Clain – Chamou Dumbledore levantando-se e ficando ao lado de McGonagall

- Certo – Disse o homem ficando onde Dumbledore estava, mas não se atrevendo a sentar na cadeira do diretor – Por agora iremos fazer a primeira parte do contrato nupcial que é o contrato em si – O homem tirou um pergaminho da bolsa, postou na frente de Harry e de Snape, bateu com a ponta de sua varinha duas vezes transformando o pergaminho marrom em uma linda folha prateada onde se lia:

**_Contrato de Casamento_**

**_Harry Thiago Potter - Severus Prince Snape_**

Harry sentiu sua mão tremer, estava cada vez mais perto de concretizar aquele casamento. Aquilo o aterrorizava. Mas ele mostraria que não era egoísta e que era corajoso para fazer o que era preciso.

- Antes de assinarem o documento preciso acrescentar quem dará o dote e preciso que estejam cientes dele.

- Dote? – Questionou Harry

- Às vezes me esqueço que você cresceu no mundo trouxa Harry – Disse Dumbledore dando um sorriso – O dote é uma tradição nos casamentos bruxos e nos trouxas também. Mas nas regiões trouxas que tem essa tradição é o pai da noiva quem dá uma quantia ao noivo para concretizar o casamento. No mundo bruxo o dote era dado pelo noivo diretamente para a noiva, após o casamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo ser aceito foi acordado que quem daria o dote seria o mais velho. No seu caso será Severus

- Eu não quero o seu dinheiro – Disse Harry virando-se para Snape

- Essa não é uma questão de querer e sim de obrigação, senhor Potter

- Mas...

- Sem mas, apenas siga o contrato

Harry ia protestar, mas um toque de Hermione em suas costas o indicou que naquele momento seria melhor ficar calado

- Certo, então assim que assinarem o documento a quantia correspondente será encaminhada para o cofre do senhor Potter. Apenas algumas informações adicionais. O casamento bruxo é um contrato muito importante, uma vez aceito não poderá ser desfeito. Por mais que para o mundo os dois permanecerão com seus sobrenomes, no papel o nome de quem recebe o dote muda e ele passa a ter o último nome de quem pagou o dote. Nesse caso o senhor Potter será Harry Thiago Snape

Harry mais uma vez abriu a boca para protestar, não queria perder o nome de seu pai, mas Hermione o cutucou novamente. Aquela não era a hora certa para reclamar.

- Se tudo está esclarecido e ninguém tem perguntas a serem feitas, então peço que assinem o contrato.

Harry viu Snape pegar uma pena muito bonita que o senhor Clain lhe deu e se curvou assinando seu nome na linha correspondente. O menino viu uma assinatura muito bonita com uma letra fina e alongada e sentiu vergonha quando assinou seu nome em uma caligrafia feia e garranchada. Quando Harry se afastou e olhou as duas assinaturas não pôde deixar de pensar que a sua parecia muito infantil, pior que isso, ele se lembrou que era uma criança de dezesseis anos casando com um homem de trinta e sete, com certeza Snape tinha experiência na vida em muitos aspectos, inclusive...

Era melhor não pensar naquilo, mas era muito difícil afastar a mente de certas coisas. Harry piscou os olhos e os fixou no homem a frente.

- Pronto – Disse o senhor Clain guardando o contrato – O contrato foi selado, mas para que seja magicamente oficializado será necessário ocorrer alguns critérios

- Se me permite, senhor Clain – Interrompeu Dumbledore – Eu já pedi para a senhorita Granger passar todas as informações adicionais, acho que uma amiga é a melhor opção nesse momento.

- Verdade. Nesse caso vejo vocês daqui a duas semanas. Dumbledore

- Senhor Clain – Cumprimentou Dumbledore levando o homem até a lareira – Nos vemos em duas semanas

- Claro – O homem jogou o pó de flu na lareira e desapareceu

Madame Pomfrey e McGonagall foram embora atender alguns alunos doentes e dar as ultimas aulas respectivamente

- Harry, quero lhe agradecer, não sabe como sua colaboração é preciosa. Antes que vá se deitar e descansar sua mente bagunçada, preciso apenas lhe dar alguns últimos avisos. O casamento ocorrerá no dia oito de novembro, na sexta feira. Será um evento fechado apenas para poucas pessoas, a senhorita Granger passará os maiores detalhes, após o casamento os dois terão um final de semana para desfrutarem juntos – Snape fez um barulho baixo indicando que dificilmente iriam desfrutar esse final de semana – Você mudará para os aposentos de Severus, pois precisará estar perto dele para honrar o contrato e por causa da gestação. Claro que continuará tendo acesso a torre da Grifinória, mas após o horário especulado pelas regras da escola, você irá para as masmorras ao invés do seu dormitório.

- Mas senhor, como conseguirei guardar segredo de onde vou?

- Não precisará guardar segredo, poderá dizer que esta vivendo nas masmorras, iremos inventar que no final de semana que terão de lua de mel... – Harry sentiu seu estomago revirar – ...você foi atacado por um grupo de comensais e foi envenenado causando-lhe um dano permanente, por esse motivo você precisa estar perto do mestre de poções da escola, mesmo que Severus seja professor de DCAT ele continua sendo o mestre de poções da escola, ele é o único capaz de fazer o antídoto com rapidez.

- Certo

- Bom, por hora acho que é só. Podem ir os três, Severus, por favor, sente-se, precisamos conversar.

Harry não olhou para Snape quando saiu, apenas desceu a escada junto com Rony e Hermione. Somente quando estavam bem longe do escritório que Rony conseguiu expressar alguma coisa.

- Cara, como é que você se meteu nessa encrenca?

- Não sei – Respondeu Harry subindo as escadas e desviando de um fantasma – Mas não me surpreende, eu nunca tive um ano de paz após vir para Hogwarts. Esse ano eu só tinha a desconfiança com Malfoy e agora terei um casamento e uma gravidez com um dos homens que mais odeio.

- E você fala assim? Com esse tom despreocupado? – Perguntou Rony – Isso não está te incomodando?

- Acho que Harry ainda está no meio de um torpor, ele ainda não conseguiu processar tudo

- Quero ir dormir – Disse Harry calmamente – Estou com dor de cabeça

- Ainda tenho que te passar algumas informações Harry, vamos para seu dormitório, os alunos ainda estão na aula e poderemos conversar

Os três subiram e só quando Rony fechou a porta e Harry se jogou em sua cama foi que o moreno falou novamente

- Diga logo Hermione. O que mais vai foder minha vida?

Hermione iria protestar contra o linguajar do amigo, mas Harry recebera uma noticia tão bombástica que a menina achou que ele merecia o direito de xingar.

- Bom, segundo esse relatório que Dumbledore me deu, o casamento será organizado por mim e pela professora McGonagall. A cerimônia ocorrerá na Sala Precisa, você terá que ter um padrinho assim como Snape. Pelo menos isso já está arranjado, Rony será seu padrinho.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Rony sentando em sua cama

- Porque você é o melhor amigo de Harry – Disse Hermione dando um ponto final em qualquer reclamação posterior do ruivo

- Se quiser trocar de lugar comigo fique a vontade – Disse Harry ainda deitado bagunçando o cabelo.

- Acho que ficarei bonito de padrinho – Comentou Rony

- Continuando – Disse Hermione – O casamento será realizado pelo senhor Clain. Dumbledore será o padrinho de Snape. Haverá a cerimônia onde um feitiço será usado para a união e depois terá a dança.

- Dança? – Perguntou Harry sentando – Eu não sei dançar. O baile de inverno foi um desastre

- Ele terá que dançar com Snape? – Desse vez Rony abriu um sorriso travesso ao invés de sua expressão de nojo – Agora eu quero ser seu padrinho, Harry. Eu não perco isso por nada.

- Comparado ao que terei que fazer com ele depois do casamento, uma dança chega a ser convidativa.

- Chegaremos a essa parte – Disse Hermione – Dumbledore já lhe explicou sobre os dormitórios. Eu estou incumbida de ver sua lua de mel. Agora vamos para a parte mais chata.

- Quero poder pular isso

- É, mas infelizmente não pode, então agüenta firma, pois os termos de um casamento não são tão legais – Disse Hermione – Antes de começar preciso te perguntar Harry, você tem algum conhecimento sobre sexo?

Harry sentiu as bochechas vermelhas e quentes. Hermione sempre fora muito direta sobre qualquer assunto, mas jamais tocou em um assunto tão intimo. Harry soltou a respiração e tentou responder da melhor forma, suas bochechas ainda queimavam

- Eu acho que sei, eu fui para as aulas de orientação que Madame Pomfrey deu

- Sim, mas a aula foi muito teórica, eu quero saber se você tem conhecimento de como é o ato em si e como é o sexo entre homens

Rony se mexeu desconfortável e Harry afastou o olhar

- Eu acho que vou esperar na sala comunal – Disse Rony tentando não olhar para Harry e fazendo cara de quem acabara de comer algo muito ruim

- Ronald Weasley! – Gritou Hermione ficando em pé – Seu melhor amigo está passando por um momento difícil, você vai ficar exatamente onde está

- Deixe-o ir – Disse Harry finalmente sentindo o torpor o deixar e a raiva o consumir – É melhor do que ver a cara de nojo que ele faz para mim

- Harry, eu não estou com nojo de você – Rony tentava se explicar, o olhar de Harry o incomodava

- Se está com nojo dessa situação, está com nojo de mim também, porque eu estou bem no meio de toda essa porcaria. Você acha que eu quero isso? Acha?

- Não Harry, eu...

- Pois eu não quero! – Gritou Harry sentindo as lágrimas acumularem em seus olhos. Ele viu Hermione trancar o quarto e colocar um feitiço silenciador. Ótimo, ele precisava gritar – Eu não pedi, nem desejei isso, mas eu terei que fazer. E VOCÊ está fazendo cara de nojo?

- Harry, você entendeu errado

- Eu entendi tudo, porque eu também sinto nojo de mim, cada vez que eu penso nisso sinto vontade de vomitar, meu estomago revira sempre que penso que serei comido por um homem. Não será em você que vão entrar, será em mim. Eu que terei que fazer isso após o casamento com Snape e você está com nojo?

Harry sentia que finalmente o que estava entalado saia e o deixava livre daquela angustia, mas isso custou gritos, lágrimas e um abajur quebrado. Finalmente Harry se sentou na beirada da cama e respirou fundo.

- Harry – Chamou Rony – Me desculpe, sério, eu não queria te deixar assim. Será difícil para mim, eu imaginava você com alguma menina, nunca passou pela minha cabeça você e Snape, mas eu vou estar ao seu lado sempre e se aquele seboso fizer alguma coisa eu serei o primeiro a arranjar alguém para bater nele.

Não havia como permanecer calado após essa demonstração de "coragem" de Rony. Harry riu e tacou o travesseiro no amigo

- Continue Hermione – Ele pediu – Termina logo com a parte do sexo

- Aqui diz que será necessário tomar uma poção especial que o próprio Snape irá fazer, essa poção será tomada todos os dias a partir de amanhã, ela ajudará a crescer um útero em você e a te deixar fértil para a fecundação. As tentativas deverão ser feitas a cada dois dias após a lua de mel, quando você já estiver grávido a freqüência pode diminuir para dois dias por semana. Normalmente não é necessário tomar essa medida, pois os casamentos são feitos por pessoas que se gostam, mas quando é feito como o seu, é necessário manter essa meta para que o contrato permaneça. No seu caso, como essa gravidez é diferente, será necessário que jamais se perca esse contato entre você e o Snape, mesmo enquanto estiver grávido, pois é a união dos dois que irá fortalecer o bebe

- Acho que posso pensar nisso depois, quando já estiver... grávido

Harry pegou o relatório e leu, tudo que Hermione dissera estava ali, sem tirar nem por. Mas por um momento a mente de Harry viajou para fora de seu dormitório. Será que Snape também recebera um relatório igual à esse? Será que ele também estava lendo os mesmos termos e os achando um absurdo igual Harry? Será que ele também estava revoltado? Será que ele sabia os termos quanto ao sexo? Será que ele já...?

Melhor não pensar nisso

Harry colocou o relatório ao lado e olhou para os amigos

- Eu não vou para o jantar, preciso ficar um pouco sozinho

- Está bem – Disse Hermione

Ela e Rony saíram do quarto e Harry se deitou pensando que de manhã ele era apenas Harry Potter, agora era Harry Snape. Algumas vezes ele se perguntava se seria melhor não ser bruxo. Ele adormeceu antes de pensar na resposta

**Próximo capítulo: Contagem regressiva**

**N/A**

**E então, gostaram? então comentem**


	5. Contagem regressiva

**Olá pessoal, estou muito feliz por estarem gostando da fic, eu tenho várias idéias para a continuidade dessa fic...**

**Quero agradecer à:**

**Giovanna PMWS: **Olá, eu vejo seus reviews na fic da Alma, a Desiderium... que bom que vc está aqui tb e mais ainda que está gostando...espero mais reviews hein! bjusss

**Tonks Fenix:** Pois é, o Dumby é muito manipulador ele consegue tudo que ele quer. O Harry está realmente desesperado, mas... vai piorar em capítulos mais para frente... ele ficará tão confuso... vou sentir até pena dele...E o Snape, ah o Snape, teremos muitas surpresas com ele... espero mais reviews hein! bjussss

**Samara: **Não vou demorar muito não, pelo menos uma vez por semana eu posto um capítulo, é que eu demoro uma semana para escrever cada capítulo, digitar e arrumar... mas pode deixar não vou abandoná-las... espero mais reviews... bjusss

**Mazzola: **Nossa senhora, apenas espere os proximos capítulos que vc vai ver como será que o Harry vai encarar tudo, principalmente após o casamento... ai ai... espero que goste e espero seus reviews... bjusss

**Capítulo 5 – Contagem regressiva**

Na manhã de sábado o sol nascia fraco e seus raios não conseguiam esquentar as paredes do castelo. Muito menos os alunos que ainda estavam enfiados embaixo das cobertas, por sorte os dormitórios eram aquecidos magicamente, isso permitia que os alunos ficassem confortáveis em suas camas, embaixo de seus cobertores, dormindo e aproveitando os momentos finais do inconsciente, aqueles em que os sonhos começam a lhe escapar e a realidade fica mais palpável. Harry Potter também sentia o mundo mais palpável, bem palpável, inclusive a mão de Hermione lhe sacudindo

- Harry! Acorda. Você acabou de sentar e já está dormindo de novo!

- Hermione, são seis da manhã de um sábado, ontem teve treino que quadribol a noite, me deixa dormir mais um pouco

- Nós só temos uma semana para ensaiar para o casamento

Casamento

Essa palavra perseguiu Harry durante toda a última semana, seja por Hermione lhe questionando sobre como queria os enfeites da cerimônia (ele deu carta branca para ela e lhe disse que confiava plenamente em seus gostos), seja pela professora McGonagall lhe perguntando se já tinha ensaiado a dança nupcial. Mas o pior momento foi a aula de DCAT na quarta feira.

Harry não vira Snape desde o dia em que tivera que ir para o escritório do diretor, isso havia sido na sexta, o professor não aparecera mais nas refeições, mas Harry ficara sabendo que ele estava na escola, pois a professora McGonagall o informara que Snape escolhera rosas brancas para a decoração do altar, claro que ele foi relutante em escolher uma cor e só dera uma resposta, pois a professora de transfiguração ameaçou permanecer em sua sala até ele responder (Snape também dera carta branca para a professora). Harry estava gostando de não precisar avistar a figura de negro nas três refeições diárias, era mais fácil não pensar no casamento que se aproximava cada dia mais. O menino pensara que o fato de que ia ser marido de Snape deixaria o professor mais ameno consigo, porém esse fato só o deixou mais azedo e Harry saiu da aula com trinta pontos a menos, um hematoma na coxa por um feitiço não verbal lançado por um sonserino e a imagem de um Snape enfurecido em sua mente.

- Harry, acorde – Chamou Hermione novamente – Acho que é melhor passarmos para o ensaio dos passos de uma vez por todas. Vamos, levante.

- Por que o Rony não veio ensaiar também?

- Porque ele é o padrinho, você é o noivo, você é quem vai casar. Só você e _ele_ vão dançar.

- Droga – Respondeu Harry fazendo caretas

- Lembre-se do que eu disse, pense na festa e não no motivo de fazermos a festa, e não pense em Snape também, assim ficará mais fácil de levar as coisas

- Está bem – Disse Harry acreditando que dizer era muito mais fácil dizer do que realmente fazer – O que temos que fazer agora?

- Eu escolhi uma música celta para esse momento, pois combina com a dança, a professora McGonagall aprovou, então pode ficar tranqüilo.

- Eu não estava preocupado

- Que bom – Hermione sorriu – Quanto a dança, ela é bem tranqüila, tudo começará com a aproximação e os olhares. Fique na frente da porta, que é por onde você vai entrar, eu farei o professor, por isso vou ficar aqui atrás. No dia, quando as portas se abrirem já vai começar a tocar a música e vocês vão começar dançando. No primeiro ato vocês vão se aproximar devagar sempre se olhando. O contato visual é muito importante. Então vem em minha direção Harry, com passos lentos e sempre olhando em meus olhos

Hermione se aproximou enquanto Harry vinha em sua direção, a menina sabia que Harry estava nervoso, mas era necessário lhe ensinar algumas coisas e ele precisaria se lembrar.

- Agora, quando vocês estiverem na frente um do outro, o professor o convidará para a dança, ele vai levantar as mãos com as palmas viradas para você e vai aguardar, para você aceitar é só erguer suas mãos e deixá-las na frente das dele sem tocá-las.

- Assim? – Perguntou Harry fazendo como era indicado

- Exatamente, no segundo ato vocês irão dar alguns passos pelo salão, sempre se olhando e nunca em contato.

Durante alguns minutos os dois ficaram dançando com as mãos para cima, as vezes com as duas, as vezes com somente uma. Harry quase caiu quando eles rodaram e Hermione foi muito paciente ensinando mais de uma vez.

- Com mais alguns dias de treino você vai conseguir executar todos os passos sem errar.

- Parece que não é tão difícil

- Mas não é difícil, basta ensaiar. Agora vamos para o ato três

- Tem mais um?

- Tem, mas é o último. Nesse haverá o contato, pois é a entrada para a cerimônia. Quando vocês terminarem o segundo ato a música ficará mais lenta, nessa hora o professor – Eles tentavam falar o nome de Snape o menos possível – vai dar um passo para trás e estenderá a mão para você, você vai aceitar e ele vai te puxar para ele, deixando você bem perto do corpo dele, mas não colado. Sua mão direita ficará segurando a esquerda dele e a sua mão esquerda ficará postada no ombro dele enquanto direita dele estará em suas costas na altura de sua cintura, essa é a posição normal de uma dança

- Por que eu que tenho que fazer o papel da mulher?

- Você não está fazendo papel de mulher, Harry – Disse Hermione sentindo-se cansada das reclamações do amigo

- Parece que sim, eu vou dançar como mulher, ele é quem vai dar o dote, eu receberei o nome dele e eu que irei engravidar

- Basta! – Gritou Hermione olhando intensamente para Harry – Todos os dias eu escuto suas reclamações e suas lamurias e fico calada, mas já passou dos limites. Eu entendo o que isso tudo significa em sua vida e não tiro sua razão por estar chateado, mas você aceitou, você disse que faria esse sacrifício e assinou o documento, então para de reclamar. A escolha foi sua, cresça e enfrente suas decisões ao invés de culpar o mundo por tudo.

Harry não dissera nada a principio, jamais vira Hermione tão brava, normalmente a amiga era a que apaziguava as suas brigas e discussões com Rony. No entanto ela estava na sua frente com um olhar que lhe esmagava a alma, que lhe culpava o coração e julgava seus atos com uma intensidade cortante

O que estava fazendo? Hermione estava certa, ele aceitou fazer aquilo, colocou sua assinatura no contrato e agora tentava culpas o mundo pela decisão que ele tomou, e sabendo que não podia culpar outra pessoa a não ser ele mesmo, arranjara diversos motivos para reclamar.

Sim, ele fora infantil e agora se sentia extremamente envergonhado. Em sua mente ele viu as costas de Snape e sua voz reverberava em sua cabeça.

"Nem mesmo teu pai teria negado"

A imagem de James envergonhado pela sua atitude queimou em seu âmago. Seu pai não teria se arrependido e nem mesmo tentado achar uma desculpa para tudo. Seu pai seria melhor do que ele fora até aquele momento.

- Desculpa – Disse Harry olhando para o chão

- Não quero suas desculpas. Quero seu comprometimento e sua palavra.

- Tudo bem, eu dou minha palavra de que vou me comportar

- Ótimo, agora vamos terminar de ensaiar por que a tarde a Madame Malkin vai vir fazer a prova de vestes.

- Mas, Hermione, e se no dia eu cair ou esquecer os passos? Sabe que sou péssimo na dança.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Pelo que McGonagall disse, Snape é um exímio dançarino, ele vai levar você pela pista, se bobear você nem precisará saber os passos.

Harry também não respondeu a isso, apenas assentiu e durante as últimas horas ele se esforçou em somente aprender os passos. Na hora do almoço Harry estava faminto e cheio de perguntas silenciosas em sua mente. Com entusiasmo ele se aproximou da mesa com o banquete e se serviu. Sua mente só pensava em saciar sua fome, mas quando o prato vazio foi empurrado para o meio da mesa e ele olhou em direção a mesa dos professores, foi como se toda a comida tivesse sumido de seu estomago

Todos os professores estavam nos seus devidos lugares, menos Snape

Em sua mente as perguntas se formavam, por que ele tinha que sofrer a rotina de sempre e Snape podia faltar aos compromissos? Ele também iria se casar, deveria ter alguns privilégios também.

Assustando-se com seus pensamentos, Harry disse que esperaria Hermione no lago e se dirigiu até o jardim onde ficou sentado olhando o movimento da água negra.

Ele não queria admitir, mas estava com medo e cada vez que olhava para o professor a sua mão suava. Não era medo do Snape que ele conhecia, era do desconhecido, daquele Snape que ninguém conhece, o que aparece quando se tranca na particularidade do quarto. O quarto. Outro tópico de perguntas que ele não conseguia evitar fazer a si mesmo. Como era o quarto? Onde era? O que aconteceria lá dentro?

As perguntas confusas acompanharam Harry até o final do almoço e só se esconderam nos cantos de sua mente quando Hermione e Rony o chamaram. Por sorte Rony estaria junto na hora de tirar as medidas das vestes, pelo menos ele poderia se distrair vendo o amigo tentando esconder-se de Hermione

As provas das roupas seriam na sala adjacente ao salão principal. Havia dois sofás e muitos panos e vestes espalhados por cabides. Hermione se adiantou até um dos cabides e ficou olhando os tecidos de diversas cores. Rony se largou no primeiro sofá e Harry se adiantou até um pano que parecia dividir a sala em dois. Ele tocou o pano preto e o afastou dando de cara com uma divisória de madeira. Provavelmente o pano continha um feitiço de silencio, pois só conseguiu ouvir o zumbido de vozes após passar por ele. Porém não era possível distinguir as vozes nem o que era falado.

A divisória continha pequenas frestas por onde era possível ver uma outra sala, Harry se aproximou e viu que atrás da divisória tinham vários panos jogados em cabides e em um sofá. Não deve ter nada de interessante ai – pensou Harry. O menino ia voltar para perto de Rony quando as vozes ficaram mais altas e nítidas. Ele ouviu a voz de McGonagall

- Pensei que tinha gostado do último que provou. É bem bonito

Harry olhou novamente pela divisória e viu McGonagall segurando uma calça verde oliva. Ela olhava para o fundo da sala, mas Harry não conseguia ver maia nada, porém era possível ouvir a voz arrastada e baixa responder a professora

- Graças a Merlin nós temos gostos diferentes

O grifinório se sentiu estúpido pela surpresa ao perceber a presença do professor naquela sala. Claro que Snape estaria ali, ele também precisava de vestes para o casamento, o professor não iria com suas habituais vestes negras. Mas não esperava encontrá-lo na mesma sala fazendo a prova de roupas junto com a professora de transfiguração. Era estranho e curioso.

- Então verifique esse aqui – Disse a professora entregando um conjunto de vestes dentro de um plástico preto – Acho que combinará com seu tom de pele

Harry teve que se encolher perto de umas caixas no canto, pois Snape se foi justamente em direção a divisório. Fazendo o possível para não ser visto, Harry se aproximou um pouco e viu Snape pendurar o plástico em um cabideiro e fechar a cortina do outro lado, impedindo que McGonagall o visse se trocando

Mas Harry conseguia ver, pois estava bem próximo, ele viu Snape tirar seu sobretudo e ficar somente com uma camisa branca que logo também foi retirada expondo rapidamente o tórax pálido do professor. Harry teria ofegado pela surpresa, mas se lembrou de que não podia fazer barulho e por isso segurou a respiração. Devagar ele abriu os olhos que não havia percebido que estavam fechados e olhou novamente pela fresta. Snape estava de costas vestido somente com a calça negra. Os olhos arregalados de Harry percorreram as costas nuas do professor até chegar aos seus ombros largos onde se iniciava a cascata negra que eram seus cabelos.

Harry precisava respirar, por isso se encaminhou agachado até o outro lado da cortina na hora em que Snape abria o cinto. Ao sair encontrou novamente o ar e Hermione de testa franzida.

- Onde esteve?

- Estava vendo o que tem atrás do pano. Só tem caixas

O menino se largou no sofá ao lado de Rony e voltou a respirar lentamente. Eles ainda teriam que esperar alguns minutos até que McGonagall apareceu junto com Madame Malkin que trazia uma fita métrica nos ombros e uma pequena bolsinha nas mãos. Rapidamente os meninos foram colocados em duas divisórias onde poderiam se trocar, e foram muitas trocas, pelo menos para Harry. Rony foi premiado, pois Madame Malkin achou uma bonita veste azul marinho que destacava seus cabelos ruivos. Harry teve que segurar o sorriso pela felicidade do amigo em ter um traje a rigor tão bonito e de primeira mão sem ter que pagar algo por isso. Logo o amigo foi dispensado para ir treinar quadribol e Harry permaneceu provando roupa, pois sua sorte em encontrar uma veste não era tão grande. Madame Malkin parecia insatisfeita com todas as vestes que Harry colocava, somente após uma hora de troca de roupa que a mulher deu um assobio de aprovação.

As vestes foram arrumadas no comprimento de Harry e finalmente ele pôde se olhar no espelho.

Realmente aquela cor o deixava muito bem. A veste era cor chumbo, as calças eram mais justas que o habitual deixando suas pernas delineadas. A camisa branca contrastava com o colete negro combinando com o sapato. Mas o mais belo era sua capa chumbo que se ajustava perfeitamente ao seu corpo como se já fosse parte dele, a gola deixava visível a camisa e um pedaço do colete, a cintura era bem apertada pelos botões prata e a calça se abria em um v invertido até os pés, ele realmente estava bonito.

- Ual – Exclamou – Mas essa veste não é bonita demais?

- O senhor irá se casar, Potter – Disse McGonagall atrás dele postando as mãos no ombro do menino – Essa é uma cerimônia extremamente importante e como tal, precisa de uma veste adequada.

Alguns minutos depois Harry e Hermione voltavam para a sala comunal. Hermione lia alguns papeis que a professora lhe dera com as últimas coisas que precisava para a cerimônia, já Harry se imaginava dentro daquelas vestes já terminadas caminhando pela sala precisa em meio à uma bela decoração. Sim, ele se imaginava no casamento, mas não Havaí o outro noivo, só havia Harry. Mas ainda que sonhasse assim, o menino ficara muito curioso sobre Snape. Como queria ver como eram as vestes dele, deveriam ser mais bonitas que as suas.

Harry balançou a cabeça pela décima vez, ele não deveria estar pensando em Snape, mas a verdade era que quanto mais perto ficava do casamento, mas ele pensava no professor. Isso o assustava.

Por sorte Hermione não fez mais questionamentos sobre o casamento, eles ensaiaram mais duas vezes, na manhã de domingo e na noite de quarto. Harry fez a última prova de roupa na quinta e o grifinório foi liberado das aulas de DCAT e todas as aulas de sexta

Harry jamais conseguiria expressar o quanto fora bom não ir para a aula de Snape, suas entranhas reviravam de nervoso e já bastava a irritação de não ver o professor nas refeições, o grifinório não agüentaria ser humilhado e injustiçado pelo professor justamente na semana anterior ao casamento deles.

No jantar de sexta a comida no prato de Harry nem ao menos fora tocado

- Harry você precisa comer, cara. Vai acabar desmaiando

- Estou nervoso demais

- Calma Harry – Disse Hermione do seu lado – Já está tudo arrumado, vai dar tudo certo, você não precisa se preocupar com nada

- Só com o fato de que vou me casar amanhã

- Shh! – Fez Hermione – Cuidado, aqui tem muita gente

- Por que ele pode ficar escondido e eu tenho que ficar no meio de todo mundo? – Perguntou Harry mais para si do que para os amigos – Não quero comer, vou me deitar.

- Melhor mesmo – Disse a amiga – Você precisa descansar – Ela baixou a voz – Amanhã é seu grande dia, vai precisar acordar cedo.

Grande dia

Oh! Deus – Pensou Harry ao se largar na cama fechando as cortinas em volta

Ele tentou dormir, mas era impossível, seu estomago revirava e sua mente transbordava com imagens de como seria o dia seguinte, ele chegou a tremer ao pensar no depois da cerimônia. O menino só conseguiu dormir quando o céu começava a clarear e somente quando seus olhos se fecharam que ele entendeu

Harry Potter estava com medo do dia seguinte

_**Próximo Capítulo: A cerimônia.**_

_**N/A: E ai, gostaram? então me mandem review que é para eu ficar bem feliz e escrever rapidinho o proximo capítulo**_


	6. A dança

**Olá pessoal, olha só nem demorei muito para postar, terminei de escrever esse capítulo ontem a noite, hoje digitei e agora estou postando... acho que vcs irão gostar do final do capítulo e mais dos outros pois a partir daqui os dois começam a se ver mais... vamos ver o que acontece neh**

**Quero agradecer a Thais Cristina e Sakusasuke pelos reviews, muito obrigada, espero os proóximos... bjusssss**

**Capítulo 6 – A dança**

Por mais que tivesse dormido apenas duas horas, Harry não estava com sono, pelo contrário, estava completamente desperto e nervoso. A manhã de sábado não podia estar melhor, o jardim estava com um verde intenso e o vento espalhava as folhas que caiam das árvores próximas. O lago negro estava calmo, não havia uma única marola em sua beira, a lula gigante provavelmente estava dormindo e os sereianos viviam nas profundezas do lago, tão fundo que nem mesmo uma guerra entre eles seria capaz de movimentar a água.

Mas o mais impressionante era o sol que subia no horizonte iluminando o jardim e refletindo na água. Era começo de Novembro, o sol não deveria estar tão brilhante, nem tão intenso. Parecia que o astro rei queria zombar de Harry com sua imponência, sua superioridade e sua calma que se derramava pelo terreno do castelo atingindo desde a torre mais alta até o pinheiro mais distante.

Harry sentia-se mal por ter essa manhã magnífica a vista e sentir-se indigno dela, ele não queria o sol resplandecente, queria o frio que o outono passava para o inverno, ele queria que tudo desse errado, pois o certo lhe deixava temeroso.

Quando o relógio indicou oito horas Harry parou de olhar pela janela e afastou a cortina de sua cama, se deparando com Rony sentado na cama bagunçada em frente a uma grande bandeja cheia de comida.

- Os elfos mandaram – Disse Rony engolindo uma salsicha

- Por quê?

- Porque você vai se casar e merece alguma mordomia pelo menos hoje

- Vejo que você gostou bastante dessa mordomia

- Ei, cara. O que é seu é meu, pelo menos até esse momento

- Sem graça

Rony riu e jogou um pão italiano para Harry que sentou na beirada da cama do amigo e começou a comer

- Onde estão os outros?

- Tomando café no salão principal e se preparando para ir a Hogsmead

- Me esqueci que tinha visita hoje. Por que você não foi?

- Hermione não deixou, disse que tenho que ficar com você e me preparar para a cerimônia

Harry deu de ombros e começou a tomar o café da manhã meio forçado, estava nervoso demais, mas desde que Hermione dera um sermão nele e o mostrara o quão covarde estava sendo. Harry não mais reclamara, apenas aceitara e fazia tudo que Hermione e McGonagall lhe dizia.

Os meninos desceram para o salão comunal e jogaram Snap explosivo até Hermione aparecer eufórica e ansiosa.

- Onde você estava? – Perguntou Rony

- Estava no andar da Sala Precisa – Disse a amiga vendo se não havia ninguém ouvindo, os alunos mais velhos estavam em Hogsmead, mas alguns novatos sempre queriam ouvir a conversa dos outros, porém naquele momento eles estavam sozinhos – Estava conferindo se tudo está arrumado como mandei.

- E está?

- Está tudo perfeito. E agora vou precisar que os dois subam, porque daqui a pouco os alunos voltarão e vocês não vão conseguir subir sem serem vistos.

Harry ajudou Rony a guardar o jogo e seguiu com Hermione até o sétimo andar

- Hermione, como os alunos não virão até aqui? – Perguntou Harry subindo o último lance de escadas

- Você acabou de passar pelo feitiço que o professor Dumbledore colocou, a partir do pé da escada. Nenhuma pessoa que não tenha sido convidada conseguirá subir e o andar inteiro foi encantado para que ninguém veja ou ouça algo.

Harry acenou com a cabeça e começou a andar até o corredor que levaria até a sala precisa, mas Hermione o segurou pelo braço e o levou pelo caminho contrário dizendo que eles só veriam a Sala Precisa na hora da cerimônia e que naquele momento os dois teriam que almoçar e se arrumar para o casamento. A amiga os empurrou para uma sala de aula onde continha uma mesa com os pratos do almoço. Foi explicado que era cedo para o almoço, mas que depois que eles comecem teriam que se preparar para a cerimônia e isso iria demorar. Rony não deu muita importância para isso, mas Harry imaginou quinhentas mil coisas em sua mente.

Sim, ele ainda estava muito nervoso, suas mãos tremiam um pouco, sua cabeça não raciocinava direito e ele perdera a vontade de comer. Hermione ralhou com ele, pois estava com olheiras evidenciando a noite mal dormida, mas ele não podia fazer nada, seus olhos simplesmente não queriam se fechar e quando finalmente fechou Harry viu Snape e em seus olhos apareceu um brilho misterioso, algo que o menino não conseguiu compreender, ele esperava que o professor não o olhasse daquela forma.

Por obrigação Harry empurrou a comida para dentro e esperou a próxima orientação, o menino estava quase no piloto automático, pois o tempo passava e ele estava cada vez mais nervoso e até mesmo ansioso. Ele iria se casar, iria se tornar marido de alguém, e de alguma forma estranha ele estava até mesmo animado.

Pela janela embaçada ele e Rony viram os alunos voltarem de Hogsmead e irem para o salão principal. Logo depois a professora McGonagall entrou na sala com o rosto vermelho

- Desculpem a demora – Ela disse arrumando o chapéu – Por sorte estamos no horário. Vejo que já almoçaram então podemos passar para a preparação. Sr Weasley, o senhor e a senhorita Granger ficarão aqui, um elfo virá auxiliá-los, senhor Potter venha comigo, por favor.

Harry deu um olhar assustado para os amigos e seguiu a professora até uma sala próxima. Dentro da sala havia três elfos, uma bancada com vários potes, uma cama pequena que mais parecia uma maca da ala hospitalar, suas vestes de gala e uma banheira no final da sala.

- Certo Potter, já é uma da tarde, você tem que se preparar até as cinco horas, pois a cerimônia será nesse horário – Disse a professora aproximando-se e colocando a mão delicadamente em seu ombro – Você está bem?

- Estou – Mentiu Harry sentindo o peito doer com a respiração rápida

- Você tomou a poção de fertilidade todos os dias? – Harry assentiu – Certo, então agora preciso que tome essa aqui – Mostrou um frasquinho pequeno – Essa é uma poção muito rara e poderosa, ela tem a duração de dois dias, ela vai ajudar na fecundação. Mas tem alguns requisitos que devem ser seguidos a risca.

Harry engoliu em seco, com certeza falar esse tipo de assunto com a professora de Transfiguração não era nada confortável. Queria que Hermione estivesse ali.

- Acho que o principal a senhorita Granger já passou referente as suas obrigações com o contrato.

- Sim, eu já sei tudo – Atropelou Harry, definitivamente não queria ouvir a professora falando sobre aquilo.

- Que bom – A professora também parecia aliviada por não precisar tocar naquele assunto – Essa poção que eu te dei deverá agir durante esse final de semana e será preciso muito contato entre os dois para que ela tenha o efeito desejado

Um minuto de silêncio se instalou entre os dois, Harry começava a sentir desespero com todas as informações que recebia. Cada vez algo mais teria que ser feito.

- Não se preocupe com nada disso agora. Severus está ciente de todos os termos e irá tomar conta de tudo para você. Eu vou deixá-lo sozinho para que possa se arrumar. Esteja pronto até as cinco.

Harry foi deixado na sala com os elfos que começaram a encher a banheira, ele resolveu se preocupar com as informações depois, primeiro ele iria apenas fazer o que era preciso naquele momento. Devagar ele destampou o vidro com a poção e tomou o liquido de uma vez sentindo-o descer gelado por sua garganta, não tinha gosto, mas lhe deu uma sensação boa no abdômen. Harry retirou a roupa e entrou na banheira grande e cheia de espumas, ele se permitiu ficar apenas deitado e relaxar seu corpo por alguns minutos enquanto mexia seus dedos dentro da água sentindo-a tocar toda a sua pele, mas sem poder pegá-la.

Os olhos verdes estavam desfocados olhando para algo distante, pareciam velhos e angustiados. O tempo passava e a água começava a ficar fria, seu corpo já tremia, não de frio, de ansiedade. Os elfos lhe trouxeram toalhas e ele saiu da banheira, Harry foi posto na maca e teve seu corpo depilado magicamente, massageado pelas mãos habilidosas de um dos elfos e relaxado pelos cremes que estavam na bancada. Logo Harry começava a pegar no sono. Ainda tinha tempo, então poderia tirar um cochilo se quisesse. Sua cabeça relaxou quando foi virado de bruços, seus olhos se fecharam e o inconsciente tomou conta de si.

Harry não gostava do inconsciente, pois era nesses momentos em que não tinha como refrear os pensamentos que ele via a torrente de imagens e sons que lhe fazia suar e gritar. Ele não queria sonhar, mas não estava com sua poção do sono sem sonhos e a noite em claro cobrava-lhe descanso. Ele se entregou completamente.

E então ele viu

As portas da sala precisa se abriram. Ele caminhou devagar pelo tapete negro até o meio do aposento, guiado apenas pelas velas acesas no chão, seus olhos dilatados não eram capazes de visualizar um único vulto. Estava tudo negro. Ele sentiu seu corpo tremer. Ele estava sem sua varinha, ele não sabia onde estava e nem quem estava ali. Ele estava com medo

- Quem está ai? – Ele perguntou

Sua resposta foi o silêncio e o desespero

Com as mãos estendidas ele caminhou pela sala tentando chegar à saída, mas cada vez que chegava perto da parede ela se afastava deixando-o tateando o ar.

De repente o ar lhe faltou aos pulmões e seu coração congelou

Bem ao pé de sua orelha uma risada soou, tão malévola e cruel que o menino não soube o que fazer.

- Como que o santo Potter pode esquecer o nome de seu futuro esposo?

Harry sentiu uma mão apertar seu ombro deixando-o dolorido, ele foi lentamente virado e se deparou com uma figura alta vestida de preto com uma máscara prata cobrindo-lhe o rosto. Ele sentiu a mão abandonar seu ombro e viu os dedos longos retirarem a máscara deixando-a cair no chão negro. O menino arregalou os olhos ao ver o sorriso torto aparecer no rosto pálido, os cabelos negros faziam sombra no rosto lânguido tornando-o sombrio. O corpo de Harry começou a tremer ante o olhar predador do homem, ele ia recuar, mas as mãos fortes se postaram em sua cintura e o impediram de se mexer

- Não tema

Os olhos verdes postaram-se nos lábios finos do homem, ele não se mexeu, mas deveria, sabia que devia se afastar dele, mas os lábios finos o hipnotizavam, o chamavam para mais perto e ele iria, se entregaria àqueles lábios, morreria em suas linhas. Ele sabia, tinha consciência de que todos os seus sentidos lhe diziam que deveria se afastar, mas ao invés de dar um passo para trás ele se aproximou e olhou com sede para a boca vermelha de onde saia um hálito frio que atingia seu rosto.

Severus Snape nunca estivera tão desejoso

Harry suspirou quando as mãos frias o empurraram encostando-o na parede que não estava ali antes, ele fechou os olhos quando foi virado ficando de frente para a parede. Sem que tivesse percebido sua camisa fora rasgada expondo suas costas. Unhas afiadas encostaram em sua pele fazendo-o tremer. Ele queria mais toque, mais daquele homem, sua respiração era entrecortada, ele estava ofegante

- Você terá o que merece

O grifinório estava prestes a sorrir, mas as unhas que antes lhe faziam carinho agora se enfiavam em sua pele, na altura dos ombros e desciam pelas suas costas arrancando e cortando sua carne, fazendo verter o sangue escarlate.

Um grito rasgou a garganta do menino e ele tentou se afastar, tentou sair do aperto das mãos dele, mas Snape o apertou contra si fazendo os machucados arderem ao contato com suas vestes ásperas. O desespero bateu em Harry quando sentiu uma mão baixar sua calça.

Não, ele não poderia fazer.

Não, ele não faria

Ele estava fazendo

Os olhos de Harry abriram-se de repente e ele contemplou o teto de pedra da sala de aula em que estava. Seu corpo tremia com o recente pesadelo.

- Mestre Harry Potter, levante-se senhor, precisa começar a se arrumar

Harry ouviu o aviso do elfo, mas ainda assim não se mexeu, em seus olhos ele ainda via Snape magestosamente sedutor e sombrio. E se Snape realmente fizer isso com ele? E se o forçar?

O menino era capaz de sentir as unhas em suas costas ainda o rasgando

Respirando fundo e tentando se controlar ele se levantou e colocou a roupa, os elfos o ajudaram a arrumar as vestes e ele finalmente se viu completamente vestido com a roupa finalizada. Era a primeira vez que se via tão bonito. Quando faltava dez para as cinco os elfos desistiram de tentar arrumar o cabelo dele e decretaram que ele estava pronto. Cinco minutos depois Rony abriu a porta e exclamou dizendo que queria uma veste igual, mas que não poderia reclamar muito, pois ganhara a sua da professor McGonagall e ele não teria dinheiro para comprar algo assim.

- Então vamos, todos já estão lá dentro – Disse Rony saindo da sala com Harry – McGonagall me disse que as cinco horas em ponto as portas se abrirão e nós deveremos estar diante dela.

- Por que nós?

- Obrigação de padrinho, tenho que entrar atrás de você, esse tipo de coisa

Harry iria comentar mais alguma coisa, porém suas palavras foram engolidas pela belíssima decoração no corredor. O chão estava forrado com um enorme tapete vermelho coberto com pétalas brancas. As rosas brancas enfeitavam toda a parede do corredor dentro de pequenos vasos dourados, os archotes estavam acesos e lançavam luzes no rosto surpreso de Harry.

- Foi Hermione que organizou tudo sabia? – Disse Rony

- Está muito bonito – Respondeu Harry – Ual – Ele exclamou parando diante da porta da sala precisa.

A sala normalmente apresentava-se com uma porta de madeira velha e descascada, mas dessa vez Harry tinha diante de seus olhos uma magnífica porta branca com detalhes metálicos em dourado. Em volta da porta crescia ramos de rosas brancas que lançavam um perfume fraco e leve no ar

- Um minuto – Anunciou Rony – Feliz último minuto de solteiro

Harry franziu a testa e olhou o sorriso zombeteiro de Rony

- Obrigado

Cinco horas

Uma música começou a soar ao fundo enquanto a maçaneta dourada virava abrindo a porta lentamente. Quando o grifinório começou a andar uma voz feminina começara a cantar acompanhada de uma flauta, um violoncelo e um piano. A doce voz cantava como se fosse sonho, pois sua voz entrava em Harry e o esquentava fazendo-o querer dançar

Assim que Harry passou pelo batente seus olhos brilharam, o salão não era pequeno e nem grande, era do tamanho ideal para a quantidade de pessoas que ali estavam. O tapete vermelho estendia-se até um pequeno degrau que levava a uma pista de dança e a um altar no fundo. Havia algumas cadeiras em volta e nelas estavam McGonagall e Madame Pomfrey devidamente vestidas com belíssimos vestidos de festa. A professora de transfiguração sorriu e a medibruxa tapou a boca com as mãos ao ver Harry, ela parecia impressionada. Do outro lado estava Hermione com um vestido rosa e os cabelos domados, pelo canto dos olhos o grifinório viu Rony ficar vermelho e afastar o olhar da amiga. O homem do Ministério estava no altar, Dumbledore vestia uma belíssima veste azul

Os olhos de Harry brilhavam ante a beleza da sala, tudo era decorado com rosas brancas, as cortinas eram vermelhas com bordas douradas, havia pequenos buquês em vasos entre uma janela e outra. O teto estava encantado como o do grande salão e por ele se via um lindo entardecer com o céu vermelho e com tímidas estrelas que devagar apareciam.

Mas nenhuma beleza ou surpresa conseguiu acelerar mais o coração de Harry do que o homem caminhando lentamente em sua direção. O menino subiu o degrau e parou. Sua respiração falhou de tão nervoso.

Snape o olhava intensamente enquanto andava, o professor vestia uma belíssima veste cinza claro, seus sapatos negros brilhavam e sua capa acinturada tinha ornamentos em preto. Harry se sentia mal vestido perante Snape. O professor aproximou-se e olhou de cima para os olhos esmeraldas

Harry não conseguia dizer uma única palavra enquanto ouvia a linda música tocar e olhava para o homem a sua frente. Os cabelos negros de Snape escorriam ao lado de seu rosto pálido, o homem tinha uma postura tão reta que o deixava mais alto fazendo com que Harry tivesse que erguer seu olhar amedrontado

Quando Snape viu Harry entrar no salão ele não podia acreditar que aquele era o Potter que conhecia, não por ele estar bonito, mas por ele demonstrar claramente que estava apavorado. O Potter que ele conhecia sempre carregava uma segurança até certo modo invejada em seus olhos, mas aquele menino que entrava e tremia era apenas um menino que rumava para os braços de seu destino insólito. Para seus braços.

O coração de Harry batia tão forte que o menino jurava que os outros conseguiriam ouvir de longe. Snape sentiu a hesitação dele e esperou que ele se acalmasse. Somente após Harry respirar fundo que o professor levantou suas mãos e aguardou.

Harry viu as mãos erguerem-se e aguardarem, Snape não parecia impaciente, pelo contrário, ele demonstrava que poderia aguardar o tempo que fosse necessário. Mentalmente Harry agradeceu por isso, ele precisava de tempo, mas sabia que devia continuar, que não podia simplesmente estacar no meio do salão.

Então, sentindo seu rosto queimar e seu estomago doer, ele levantou as pequenas mãos postando-as na frente das de Snape, mas sem encostar. A música passou agora para uma balada envolvente com o som de uma harpa. A voz da cantora era tão macia que aquecia a alma e acalmava os nervos do menino. Harry baixou levemente sua cabeça e fechou os olhos, ele queria somente ficar parado sentindo as vibrações daquela voz em sua alma. Mas quando começava a entregar-se àquela deliciosa sensação outra voz se fez presente, uma voz baixa, arrastada e sedosa.

- Olhe para mim

Harry ergueu os olhos e se deparou com duas pérolas brilhantes e negras. Snape o olhava de forma estranha, mas indefinida. O professor deu um passo a frente fazendo Harry recuar e se atentar aos passos da dança. Por alguns minutos os convidados ficaram em pé, mas logo se sentaram para assistir a dança dos noivos. Em nenhum momento Harry desviou o olhar, ele não podia, por algum motivo ele não queria afastar os olhos e não conseguia. Por alguma sorte ele conseguiu executar todos os passos, mesmo não olhando para seus pés, ele andou reto, para trás, girou de um lado e do outro e a única coisa que ele via eram os olhos dele.

Aos poucos a música foi baixando e lentamente foi substituída por outra mais lenta e Harry diria que mais sensual, com certeza coisa de Hermione. A mente de Harry rapidamente expulsou o rosto da amiga de seus pensamentos quando Snape abaixou suas mãos, deu um passo para trás e estendeu sua mão para ele. A respiração de Harry falhou novamente ao olhar os dedos longos esticados em sua direção esperando-o.

Devagar ele estendeu a sua e tocou a pele da mão de Snape, era fria, mas não era ruim, a textura era macia e ele sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por seu corpo.

Era bom

Ele testou um pouco mais do toque e passou seus dedos trêmulos pela extensão da palma até atingir o pulso com a veia pulsante. Harry olhou surpreso para os olhos negros, nada transparecia naquele olhar. Será que ele também sentia aquela energia, aquela sensação de estar sozinho, de querer arriscar e se aproximar?

Será?

Não, provavelmente não

Os dedos longos fecharam-se em seu pulso com força, mas não para machucar, apenas para comandar. Snape puxou Harry rapidamente e o menino se via com o corpo colado ao do professor. As sobrancelhas negras levantaram-se quando Harry ofegou ao sentir a mão em sua cintura o apertar delicadamente. Ele agradeceu por Snape estar segurando-o com força, caso contrário ele já estaria no chão, pois suas pernas cederam sob seu peso. Harry fechou os olhos e segurou-se com força nos ombros firmes do homem, ele iria cair

Por que aquilo estava acontecendo com ele? Por que estava sentindo-se febril mesmo não estando doente? E será que Snape não sentia? Não se esquecia do mundo a sua volta?

Harry sentia e era estranho, ele sentia a vontade e inesperada de se aproximar, sua boca estava seca e ele suava. Ele não entendia o motivo de sentir-se quase derretendo ao sentir a respiração ritmada do homem. "Está tão perto". Harry achava que morreria naquele momento, naquelas mãos. Seu coração acelerou e ele ofegou.

Estava tão perto agora, mesmo não olhando, mesmo com os olhos fechados ele sabia que no momento que os abrisse veria os lábios finos dele, lábios sedutores e úmidos, lábios iguais...

...os do seu sonho

A mão de Harry apertou fortemente o ombro do homem, talvez acabasse deixando um hematoma, mas naquele momento ele não ligava, pois as imagens voltavam diante de suas pálpebras fechadas, o homem do sonho mais uma vez rasgou suas costas com as unhas.

Ele precisava se afastar. Com cuidado ele deu um mínimo passo para trás, mas a mão de ferro apertou mais sua cintura evitando que ele se mexesse. Estava preso e todas as sensações boas que o toque do homem havia lhe causado foram substituídas por uma angustia lembrada em um sonho.

- Potter, olhe para mim

Harry queria protestar e negar, mas não conseguia dizer não, então ele apenas deixou que suas pálpebras abrissem e seus olhos amedrontados encarassem os olhos duros e sombrios. As negras pérolas demonstravam uma clara surpresa e dúvida, Snape estava intrigado. Harry começou a tremer levemente e já estava cogitando a hipótese de sair correndo e esquecer toda aquela loucura, mas no exato momento em que iria se mexer uma palavra foi ouvida, era quase um sussurro, mas reverberou por seu corpo com a força da lava de um vulcão

- Acalme-se

Uma palavra, uma única palavra que parecia enfeitiçar Harry fazendo-o esquecer-se de tudo e focar-se somente em Snape. O menino respirou fundo, acenou com a cabeça e se posicionou para continuar a dança.

Realmente Snape sabia dançar, pois Harry não se dava conta dos passos que dava e apenas seguia o comando forte do homem que o levava pelo salão. Ele se sentia como uma folha seca que era carregada pelo vento gelado do inverno obedecendo sua direção.

Quando a música começou a baixar, Harry sentiu que começava a perder algo, pois o toque frio iria se afastar, mas inesperadamente, inexplicavelmente a mão firme que segurava sua mão postou-se ao lado de seu rosto enterrando seus longos dedos no cabelo emaranhado. Ele foi puxado para mais perto e sentiu o mundo ao redor explodir naquele exato momento levando embora todas as pessoas naquele local. Tudo bem, não tinha problemas.

Pois nada importava enquanto os lábios de Severus Snape tocavam os seus.

_**Próximo capítulo: A primeira vez**_


	7. A primeira vez

**Olá pessoal, tudo bom? espero que sim, quero agradecer a receptividade de vcs quanto a fic, fiquei muito feliz de saber que estão gostando.**

**Quero agradecer os reviews:**

**Mazzola, **pois é, eu deixei a fic um pouco intensa e light ao mesmo tempo, mas acho que esse capítulo de hoje será mais emocionante ainda... espero seu comentário...bju**s**

**Tatytah, **menina não acredito... quanto tempo que não recebo seus reviews, senti tanta falta...mas ainda bem que vc voltou...Ai menina eu tb amo o Snape e ele é muito foda mesmo, pronto falei. Calma, que os ncsss ( no plural ) estão chegando... tem um nesse capítulo, mas... não conto, leia e descubra como foi a primeira vez deles.

**Bjusss a todos**

**Capítulo 7 – A primeira vez**

Que dia era aquele? Que horas o relógio marcava? Ele ainda estava na escola?

Harry não conseguia saber se ainda estava na cerimônia de seu casamento ou em qualquer outro lugar, pois era impossível prestar atenção a algo enquanto sentia faíscas arderem em seu corpo, ele se sentia em chamas e sabia que a qualquer momento acabaria derretendo.

Meu Merlin!

Era apenas um encostar de lábios, não havia nada mais, nem um único movimento, mas era uma sensação inexplicável. Qualquer asco foi substituído pelo desejo. Os lábios de Snape, mesmo imóveis, pareciam acender em Harry o que ele jamais imaginou ter, tesão.

Harry perdera totalmente o controle de seus atos, ele queria apenas sentir mais do fogo que consumia suas veias e fazia arder sua carne. O fato de que seu corpo reagiu ao beijo não era surpresa para Harry, qualquer um ficaria da mesma forma, nem ao menos entendia porque estava receoso antes, ele estava no lugar certo, nos braços dele, colado aos lábios dele.

Cada segundo que passava fazia Harry perder mais ainda o controle, ele não queria saber onde estava ou quem estava ali, ele só queria mais daqueles lábios que começavam a se afastar. Instintivamente Harry enterrou sua mão nos cabelos negros e apertou seu corpo ao de Snape demonstrando seu desejo evidente.

As mãos do professor postaram-se nos braços do menino e o empurraram, fazendo com que seus lábios finalmente se separassem. Snape sentiu a resistência do menino, a vontade e o querer. O rosto de Harry estava vermelho e quente, seus lábios estavam ligeiramente separados e ele respirava profundamente. Snape o viu morder o lábio inferior e suspirar antes de abrir os olhos. O olhar do menino estava completamente nublado de paixão. O professor sentia a pressão que o grifinório fazia enquanto tentava se aproximar de si, rapidamente ele olhou para baixo e constatou a delicada situação em que Harry se encontrava. Os olhos do garoto suplicavam por proximidade, estavam quase implorando e por mais que Snape sentisse raiva do estado em que o menino estava e a vergonha que causava, ele sabia que não era culpa dele e que Harry não tinha controle sobre seus atos. Porém era necessário fazê-lo recobrar a razão, precisavam continuar a cerimônia e não podia ser daquela forma.

Na cabeça de Harry ele se perguntava por que Snape o estava segurando, ele não entendia e se sentiu completamente confuso quando viu a varinha do homem apontar para seu peito e lançar um feitiço não verbal.

Parecia que Snape havia jogado um balde de água gelada em Harry, toda a sensação quente e gostosa que antes o envolvia agora se dissolvia em fumaça que afastava de seu corpo, seus olhos piscaram com força vendo além do homem a sua frente, vendo Dumbledore e o homem do Ministério parados com sorrisos em seus rostos, ele virou-se e viu os outros convidados também sorrindo. Porém todos estavam estranhamente parados, pareciam petrificados.

Harry deu um passo para trás livrando-se das mãos de Snape e olhando confuso para o professor.

- O que...

- Eu tive que parar o tempo, igual Flitwick estava ensinando a seus amigos cabeças oca, porém esse feitiço é muito mais complexo, o tempo ficará estático até que eu reverta o feitiço. – Explicou Snape como se fosse a coisa mais obvia - O senhor estava agindo de forma vulgar e mostrando-se em uma situação constrangedora, ninguém é obrigado a vê-lo dessa forma – Rosnou Snape.

- Que forma? – Perguntou Harry com as mãos cobrindo a boca. Sem entender ele olhou em suas mãos e braços procurando alguma coisa errada, mas estava tudo em ordem. Ele não estava entendendo, sua roupa estava arrumada e limpa. Franzindo a testa ele abriu sua capa pensando em procurar algum rasgo na parte de trás, foi quando ele viu o volume evidente sob sua calça.

- Merlin!

Rapidamente Harry virou de costas para Snape e ficou encarando a cortina vermelha. Como fora ficar daquela forma? Justo naquele momento, justo com aquela pessoa. Ele sentiu o rosto corar e seus olhos marejarem com a vergonha. Como poderia olhar para os outros agora? Como encararia Hermione ou a velha professora?...não, ele precisava sumir, desaparecer.

- Quero ir embora – Ele disse segurando a capa na frente do corpo.

- Não pode – Disse Snape – Temos que terminar a cerimônia.

- Não tenho condições de terminar a cerimônia, me deixe ir embora – Ele pediu.

- Não – Sentenciou Snape – Seu problema sumirá em alguns minutos, o senhor vai se recompor e vamos finalizar a cerimônia.

A frieza com que Snape dissera aquilo era tão grande que Harry sentiu raiva de si mesmo por ter agido de forma tão estúpida. Por que ficara daquela forma? Ele queria perguntar à Snape, mas sentia que se falasse qualquer coisa acabaria vomitando, por isso apenas continuou respirando e sentindo pontadas afiadas de raiva e de vergonha em seu estomago.

Somente após alguns minutos Harry recolocou a capa e se virou. Snape estava imóvel com as mãos entrelaçadas olhando fixamente para o menino que se aproximou devagar de cabeça abaixada. Quando Harry finalmente levantou a cabeça eram visíveis as marcas das lágrimas que desceram pela sua face morrendo na pele do pescoço ou simplesmente sendo enxugadas na altura do queixo.

- Eu... – Harry tentou começar a dizer algo, mas parou ao ver os negros olhos tão frios quanto o inverno cruel que se aproximava. Ele sentiu que facas perfuravam seu estomago e faziam vazar a raiva que assolava suas veias.

Por que ele era tão frio?

- Não entendo – Disse Harry – Por que... – Começou sentindo a vergonha voltar – Você me... me...er...

- Muito bem articulado como sempre, Potter.

A acidez na voz sarcástica e irônica era como um chicote que rasgava sua pele por dentro.

- Você me beijou – Harry disse com raiva enquanto se aproximava – Você sentiu algo também, então pare com essa frieza.

- Pare com esse melodrama ridículo. O único motivo para eu tê-lo beijado foi por obrigação de contrato, eu quero distância do santo Potter.

Harry abriu a boca, mas não foi capaz de dizer palavra, pois a voz baixa novamente invadiu o corpo do menino rasgando e cortando qualquer fio de esperança que existisse dentro de si.

- Eu disse que faria da sua vida um inferno – Rosnou Snape aproximando-se – Pare de choramingar, pois vamos voltar para a cerimônia.

Por mais que Harry soubesse que deveria reclamar, que não podia ficar calado e que era praticamente obrigado a retrucar o homem que lhe lançava olhares repulsivos, ele não fez.

Algo ainda estava errado com ele.

Em seu peito devastado pelo desprezo, havia uma pequena centelha que queimava por ele. Harry sabia que não devia dar atenção a isso, mas cada palavra ferina e olhar afiado dava mais e mais vontade de se aproximar e tocar novamente aqueles lábios finos.

Mas não, ele não podia pensar ou sentir isso, talvez ele estivesse enfeitiçado ou simplesmente louco, ainda assim era preciso lutar contra isso, ser forte e permanecer controlado.

Harry limpou a garganta e olhou para o chão ao perguntar:

- O que aconteceu comigo? Por que eu... fiquei...

- Excitado ao me beijar?

O menino respirou fundo, o tom zombeteiro de Snape queimava sua garganta de ódio.

- O senhor tomou a poção que McGonagall deu cedo demais, era para sentir esses efeitos mais tarde. Tive que paralisar os efeitos por um tempo.

- Então eu vou ficar assim novamente?

- Sim – Respondeu Snape sentindo a última gota de paciência se esgotar – Chega de perguntas.

Sem aviso Snape se aproximou e puxou Harry pela cintura olhando os olhos verdes arregalarem de nervoso, ele sentiu o corpo pequeno tremer e viu o menino manter as mãos fechados em punho na frente da boca.

Harry quase gritou ao sentir seu corpo bater no de Snape e agradeceu mentalmente por ser interrompido por aplausos, Dumbledore sorria de orelha a orelha e batia palmas entusiasmado.

O tempo voltara a andar.

Os convidados estavam de pé e sorriam para os noivos, Hermione, McGonagall e Pomfrey tinham os olhos marejados de emoção, Rony aplaudia com a expressão de alguém que ainda não formulou uma opinião. Dumbledore mantinha a mão machucada coberta pela manga da capa e tinha um olhar feliz e aliviado.

Harry teria visto tudo isso se não estivesse com medo de olhar, ele preferiu evitar possíveis olhares de condenação por agir de forma depravada na frente de todos.

- Por favor, se aproximem – Disse o senhor Clain vestido com uma túnica vermelha atrás do altar.

Snape afastou-se um passo e pegou firmemente a mão fechada em punho de Harry. Seus movimentos foram graciosos e pareceram delicados, mas na verdade Snape forçava os dedos de Harry obrigando-os a se abrirem e entrelaçarem aos seus. A pequena mão estava quente, trêmula e suada. Snape não ligou para isso, apenas o puxou até estarem frente a frente ao senhor Clain que sacou a varinha e fez floreios estranhos enquanto recitava feitiços que Harry não sabia o que significava.

- Que essa união seja protegida pelos encantamentos aqui realizados – Disse o homem guardando a varinha – O mundo mágico expande e se completa cada vez que duas almas se juntam para compartilhar os maiores e mais profundos sentimentos e desejos. A magia que impera em cada corpo irá se fundir tornando-os fortes o suficiente para superarem e ultrapassarem os limites da dor e da angústia, pois todo amor aqui unido será a fortaleza onde buscarão a força necessária.

Harry franziu a testa. Para ele aquele homem não dizia uma única frase coerente e nem ao menos pareciam com votos de casamento, pois mesmo que jamais tenha ido a uma cerimônia ele já assistira filmes e em nenhum deles existiam essas frases desconexas. Mas ao olhar para Dumbledore, pareceu-lhe que o velho sabia exatamente o que significava e isso queria dizer que era algo ruim.

- Agora recitem seus votos.

Isso Harry conhecia, porém ele não sabia o que dizer. Sem imaginar o próximo passo ele se virou ficando de frente para Snape e abriu a boca, mas logo depois fechou.

O que ele deveria falar?

Para sua sorte Rony pegou um pedaço de pergaminho com Hermione e levou até Harry murmurando desculpas. O grifinório abriu o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho e leu a frase logo em cima.

"_Os votos são iguais a um casamento trouxa, siga as instruções. Primeiro segure a mão dele como se fosse beijá-la"_

A mão de Snape estava parada ao lado do corpo, Harry hesitou, mas pegou a mão e segurou conforme indicado.

"_Agora recite as seguintes palavras:_

- Severus Prince Snape, você me aceita em sua vida para ocupar o posto de seu esposo e me permite conquistá-lo a cada dia, cuidar-te a cada enfermidade, sorrir a cada conquista, levantar-te a cada caída e principalmente amar-te a cada sopro de vida que existir em mim?

Harry respirou fundo, pois lera tudo com rapidez e sem respirar. Após tomar fôlego ele leu novamente o pergaminho, ali dizia que ele deveria aguardar Snape responder, mas esperar a resposta dele era pior que saber se a Grifinória ganharia ou não a taça das casas. Finalmente os lábios de Snape se abriram e por eles saiu uma frase que Harry jamais se esqueceria.

- Sim, eu o aceito como meu esposo.

O coração de Harry deu um solavanco quando sentiu um calor emanar da mão de Snape e subir pelo seu braço como labaredas de fogo lambendo sua pele. Era bom. Somente após ele sentir o calor se dissipar percebeu que o senhor Clain apontava sua varinha para suas mãos e o olhava como se esperasse que ele fizesse algo. Rapidamente o menino olhou para o pergaminho.

"_Agora beije a mão dele para selar o feitiço de casamento e aguarde ele dizer seus votos"_

Harry inclinou-se e encostou os lábios nas costas da mão de Snape. Era tão quente e macia que ele fechou os olhos para aproveitar brevemente aquele momento. Após alguns segundos Snape apertou levemente seus dedos o fazendo se afastar e se recompor.

O professor trocou as posições das mãos e olhou para o menino, não era preciso papel, ele sabia o que precisava dizer. Porém, ele sabia que após a resposta de Harry sua vida estaria eternamente selada a ele, por isso se reservou a esperar alguns minutos antes de prosseguir e foram nesses minutos que ele pensou em Lilian e na promessa feita. Seu coração batia lentamente e ele estava tranqüilo, pois apesar de saber que teria que viver com o flagelo de sua existência, ele poderia cumprir sua promessa. Talvez o que mais motivasse a sua decisão de seguir em frente fosse o fato de que quando visitasse o túmulo dela ele poderia se despedir sem peso no coração.

- Harry James Potter, você me aceita como seu esposo e... – Ele pausou vendo o brilho de Lilian nos olhos verdes – me permite protegê-lo de todos os males que possam assombrar sua vida? Você me entregaria sua alma para que eu cuide como se fosse minha? – Harry franziu a testa ao perceber que Snape parecia hipnotizado, era como se não visse o menino e sim sua alma – Me dê essa honra, senhor Potter, e eu prometo que jamais te decepcionarei, eu farei o que for preciso para protegê-lo.

Harry respirou fundo e apertou a mão de Snape fazendo-o piscar e voltar a fazer sua carranca natural, como se ele estivesse ficado fora de si por alguns minutos. Dumbledore pigarreou e Harry limpou a garganta.

- Sim, eu o aceito como meu esposo.

Snape se inclinou e beijou brevemente a mão de Harry, o menino fechou os olhos e sentiu as labaredas incendiarem seu corpo, ele suspirou e olhou para os olhos frios dele, nem isso esfriou o corpo do menino.

- Sendo assim suas almas estão eternamente entrelaçadas.

Mais aplausos, todos os convidados estavam de pé e viam os feitiços finais serem lançados nos dois, após todos silenciarem, Rony e Dumbledore se aproximaram e colocaram as mãos nos ombros dos noivos dando suas bênçãos, Rony estava vermelho e sem jeito.

O final do casamento foi belo, com música e algumas fadas dançando em volta deles. Quando o relógio bateu seis e meia eles começaram a agradecer os convidados para poderem seguir para a lua de mel.

Ao abraçar Hermione, Harry sussurrou:

- Estou com medo Mione.

- Calma, tudo vai dar certo – Ela olhou para o amigo e sorriu – Não se preocupe com nada, vocês vão para uma casa de férias na Grécia, no quarto tem sua mala, eu coloquei um livro com algumas instruções. Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Espero.

Harry sorriu e se aproximou de Snape que o aguardava segurando uma bola de cristal, uma chave de portal. Rony mexeu os lábios desejando boa sorte. Harry sorriu de volta e segurou a bola de cristal junto com o professor. A última coisa que ele viu foi o sorriso de alivio que Dumbledore mantinha em seu rosto.

Essas viagens com chaves de portais sempre reviravam o estomago de Harry, ele sentiu uma leve vertigem e se segurou no braço de Snape. Somente após se recuperar que ele sentiu o braço do homem se desvencilhar de sua mão. Snape andou até a frente da casa e parou na entrada apontando a varinha e recitando os feitiços para liberar a proteção. Harry aproveitou esses breves instantes para olhar em volta, a casa era muito bonita, branca e com várias paredes de vidros. O ambiente em volta era simplesmente lindo, eles estavam em um lugar alto, isolado e com neve. O vento frio bateu em seu rosto e o fez se arrepiar, era melhor entrar. Snape já havia tirado os feitiços e entrado na casa deixando Harry do lado de fora. Rapidamente o menino passou pela entrada e recebeu de bom grado uma lufada de ar quente em seu rosto.

Por dentro a casa era muito mais bonita, era até mesmo difícil de descrever. Era tudo em tons claros, a lareira estava acesa e lançava sombras sobre o sofá branco e os móveis marfim. No meio da sala tinha um tapete negro que contrastava com as cortinas que Snape afastara deixando o menino ver uma maravilhosa vista do mar sem fim e da água batendo nas pedras, era maravilhoso, porém ele não conseguia ver nada além do homem na varanda.

Snape abrira sua capa e a deixara esvoaçar pelo vento gelado que vindo do mar, seus cabelos negros voavam e seu rosto estava sério, ele pensava. Harry se aproximou e o olhou, estava tão gelado e frio quanto a água escura, mas estava lindo. O menino afastou o olhar e viu o céu escuro começar a encher de estrelas. Ele tinha que falar sobre o assunto, mas era tão difícil que ele apenas ficou calado ao lado de Snape olhando o mar.

Somente quando seu corpo não parava de tremer Harry teve coragem de perguntar:

- Quando nós teremos que fazer?

Snape permaneceu em silêncio alguns segundos, depois cruzou os braços e respondeu:

- Antes de terminar o dia.

- Certo – Harry respirou fundo e tocou o braço de Snape fazendo-o se virar e olhar para ele, Snape demonstrou apenas leve e breve surpresa antes de voltar a mostrar indiferença – Me dá um tempo para...eu me preparar.

Snape descruzou os braços e olhou profundamente para Harry que tentava esconder o nervosismo de quem estava prestes a ir para a cama pela primeira vez com o homem que sempre odiou.

- Quando estiver pronto apague a luz do quarto.

Harry assentiu e viu Snape entrar na casa e ir em direção a cozinha, o menino foi na direção contrária e entrou no quarto. Ele deveria ficar impressionado com a beleza do aposento, afinal não era todo dia que ele entrava em um quarto com uma linda cama de casal com dosséis de mármore, cortinas e lençóis de seda negra. O tapete era branco e macio levando até a varanda de frente para o mar, porém Harry nem parou para olhar ao redor, ele apenas foi até sua mala e abriu procurando o livro que Hermione colocara ali para ele.

Ao pegar o livro Harry quase o derrubou, só falava sobre sexo entre homens, ele fechou o livro e abriu a boca surpreso com as imagens. Soltando um lamento ele se encostou na parede e escorregou até o chão onde abraçou as pernas sentindo seu peito doer pela falta de ar.

Finalmente ele liberou o medo que estava preso em seu corpo e sentiu as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto, o desespero tomou sua mente e ele imaginou diversas coisas que poderiam acontecer entre os dois nesses dias. Somente quando o ar voltou aos seus pulmões que Harry ergueu a cabeça e pegou o livro de volta abrindo-o em uma página marcada por Hermione. Ali tinha instruções para que ele pudesse se preparar para o que aconteceria.

Harry guardou o livro no malão, pegou sua toalha e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho. A banheira já estava cheia e a água quente o ajudou a relaxar fazendo com que ele pudesse pensar com mais clareza, ele relembrou as últimas duas semanas e tentou imaginar seu futuro vendo diversas imagens, mas a água já começava a esfriar e ele precisava enfrentar seu presente..

Ele foi pro quarto enrolado na toalha e sentou na cama vendo os vidros de lubrificante e do anestésico que precisaria usar. Harry largou a toalha em uma poltrona e sentou no meio da cama, ele convocou o livro e leu novamente o que precisava fazer. Com as mãos trêmulas tentou se preparar, mas o nervosismo só o fez sentir dor então simplesmente deitou de bruços embaixo do lençol e sentiu a textura da seda em seu corpo nu.

Com receio pegou a varinha e apagou a luz, colocou a varinha e os óculos no criado ao lado, descansou a cabeça no travesseiro e aguardou. Alguns minutos depois ouviu a porta se abrir seguido de passos em direção ao banheiro, ele tentou ver, mas estava escuro demais e estava sem óculos, era impossível enxergar algo.

Snape tirou suas vestes e colocou-as devidamente dobradas em cima de um banquinho, tomou um rápido banho de chuveiro e colocou um roupão branco olhando-se brevemente no espelho antes de voltar para o quarto. Viu Potter deitado de bruços e de longe pareceu que o menino estava dormindo, mas Snape sabia que ele estava muito bem desperto. O professor se aproximou da cama e olhou as costas nuas de Harry, ela subia e descia devagar e trêmula demonstrando o quanto ele tentava regular a respiração.

Em sua mente Snape sentia a luta entre a raiva que sentia do filho de James Potter e a promessa de cuidar do filho de Lilian Evans. No fim os olhos verdes imperaram e ele se sentou na beira da cama, o menino se encolheu brevemente.. Snape olhou o vidro de lubrificante, estava quase intacto.

- Você se preparou? – Perguntou sem olhá-lo.

Silêncio. Harry se mexeu inquieto e após fechar e abrir a boca algumas vezes finalmente respondeu com uma voz baixinha.

- Eu tentei, mas não sei fazer.

Snape balançou a cabeça e entrelaçou os dedos das mãos pensando brevemente como faria aquilo, mas uma voz quebrada chegou aos seus ouvidos deixando seu corpo tenso.

- Você vai me machucar?

Os olhos verdes olhavam para seu rosto e Snape agradeceu por eles não conseguirem focalizá-lo, não queria que o menino visse sua expressão assustada, não pela pergunta e sim pela possível resposta.

Sim, poderia machucá-lo e muito, se quisesse. Seria fácil imobilizá-lo e invadir seu corpo selvagemente rasgando sua pele de forma bruta impedindo-o de andar, mas naquele momento jamais conseguiria ser bruto daquela forma, tanto por Lilian quanto pela fragilidade do garoto.

- Vou fazer o possível para não machucá-lo.

- Tá.

Snape pagou o vidro de lubrificante e colocou do outro lado da cama, levantou-se e retirou seu roupão. Ajoelhou-se devagar na cama ao lado do menino, afastou o lençol e observou o corpo nu de Harry banhado pela luz de uma lua enorme e brilhante. Devagar ele tocou a pele branca no meio da espinha fazendo Harry ofegar e tremer. Isso não parou Snape que desceu seus dedos pela espinha do menino parando no inicio do quadril, Harry ofegava e fechava os olhos com força.

O grifinório sentiu Snape pegando um travesseiro e depois quase gritou quando ele levantou seu quadril e colocou o travesseiro embaixo de si deixando-o com aquela parte elevada. A respiração de Harry estava extremamente alterada e ele apertava seu rosto no travesseiro enquanto sentia os dedos de Snape voltarem a tocar seu corpo, dessa vez diretamente no local mais sensível.

Os dedos de Snape trabalhavam devagar em Harry, preparando-o delicadamente, mas o menino estava tenso e travava o corpo dificultando seu preparo.

- Acalme-se – Disse Snape postando uma mão nas costas dele sem parar de mexer seu dedo.

Harry respirou fundo e tentou relaxar seu corpo permitindo que o primeiro dedo o invadisse. Snape logo o preparou para o segundo dedo e sentiu que o menino se esforçava para deixar o corpo relaxado, mas quando o terceiro dedo o invadiu, Harry sentiu a dor fisgar seu corpo. Snape parou por alguns momentos esperando o menino parar de se tencionar e relaxar novamente, após alguns segundos recomeçou a mexer os dedos devagar, abrindo caminho para ele mesmo se fundir a Harry.

Os olhos de Harry estavam fechados com força e ele quase mordia o travesseiro. Por mais que Snape estivesse sendo muito gentil, Harry sentia dor e medo a cada movimento. Jamais em sua vida o menino imaginou que estaria naquela situação. Já era vergonhoso demais imaginar que o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas estava olhando para seu corpo nu, um corpo magro e feio, pior ainda era saber que ele adentrava seu corpo com seus dedos longos e experientes. Doía dentro de si a realidade de que logo seria o membro daquele homem mais velho e corpulento que o estaria invadindo. Ele não queria isso. Mas não podia evitar, já estava acontecendo.

Snape retirou seus dedos de Harry e postou suas mãos uma de cada lado do corpo do menino, o colchão afundou levemente com o peso do corpo que se posicionava em cima dele. O grifinório escondeu o rosto no travesseiro e o mordeu ao sentir o corpo de Snape encostar no seu cobrindo-o por completo. Os cabelos negros encostavam levemente na altura de seu ombro e era possível sentir a respiração pesada em seu pescoço.

Um dos braços do mais velho atravessou o peito de Harry por baixo segurando o corpo frágil firmemente enquanto a outra mão segurava os quadris dele. Com seus joelhos Snape separou as pernas de Harry e posicionou-se parando por apenas um segundo.

Os dentes de Harry já estavam começando a doer pela mordida forte que ele dava, sua mão estava branca de tanto apertar o lençol ao sentir a ponta do membro de Snape forçar sua entrada. Seus olhos lacrimejaram ao sentir seu corpo se abrir forçadamente para alojar aquela parte de Snape que forçava a entrada aos poucos.

Porém, mesmo com todo o cuidado que tinha, Snape ouviu o grito desesperado de Harry quando entrou por completo naquele corpo franzino. O menino se mexia tentando fugir daquilo enquanto gritava de olhos cerrados e mãos em punho. Ele pedia para parar, mas Snape não podia parar, era preciso continuar, Harry acabaria se acostumando, todos se acostumam.

Após alguns segundos em que esperou Harry se acostumar, Snape começou a se movimentar levemente. Era preciso segurar o menino com força, pois ele chorava tentando se livrar das mãos do professor pedindo que parasse, que tivesse piedade. Estava doendo, estava machucando.

O pior era saber que o que mais estava machucado naquele momento não era seu corpo, que ardia com o movimento constante de Snape em seu quadril, e sim sua alma que quebrava aos pouquinhos como uma jarra de vidro valiosa que começara a trincar e aos poucos perdia seus pedaços.

O cabelo de Snape balançava roçando em seu ombro, ele sentia o corpo do homem começar a suar e sua respiração falhar. Em um ato de desespero, ao sentir Snape aumentar a velocidade das estocadas, Harry segurou o braço do homem e mordeu a carne. O professor soltou uma exclamação grosseira, mas não o impediu, apenas se movimentou mais rápido, cada vez mais bruto, entrando e saindo dele sem se importar com o choro de Harry e quando finalmente sentiu que chegara ao ápice ele apertou o corpo do menino contra o seu com força machucando-o e liberando-se dentro dele.

Harry sentiu o liquido quente ser despejado no interior de seu corpo e sentiu-se sujo. Era a única forma que poderia se sentir naquele momento, sujo.

Snape desabara sobre seu corpo e respirava com dificuldade em cima de Harry que mal conseguia respirar, o suor que escorria da testa do professor caia na bochecha do menino que mantinha os olhos firmemente fechados, tão fechados que doíam e era até mesmo possível ver bolinhas brancas no escuro de suas pálpebras. Após alguns segundos Snape saiu de dentro de Harry e se afastou indo ao banheiro.

Os olhos verdes finalmente se abriram e olharam para o mar e a lua, eram tão bonitos e imaculados. Por que ele não poderia ser assim também? Puro.

Enquanto se encolhia em posição fetal e aguardava o torpor o beneficiar com sua calma, uma única imagem chegou a sua mente e era a mais inusitada. Gina Weasley rindo para ele enquanto mexia em seus cabelos vermelhos.

Os olhos de Harry já estavam desfocados, o torpor atendeu seu pedido e o levou desse mundo, desse quarto, mas ainda assim seus olhos choraram, pois jamais poderia ter o futuro que imaginara com a menina Weasley. Seu futuro agora estava entrelaçado àquele que quebrou sua alma, que invadiu sua vida e seu corpo. Que futuro seria esse?

_**Próximo Capítulo: Desejos a flor da pele**_


	8. Desejos a flor da pele

**Olá pessoal, quero agradecer os reviews, que bom que estão gostando. **

**Mazzola: **Realmente fui um pouquinho má com o Harry agora, mas vc tem que entender que o Snape estava fazendo aquilo forçado e ele não queria, então foi meio dificil de se segurar... mas ele tentou vai...da um desconto para ele.

**Guil: **Olá, então... foi bem triste mesmo neh, ai ai... fazer o que... era necessário, mas calma muita água vai rolar ainda...valeu pelo review...

**Tatytah: **Taty eu tento o máximo não descaracterizar o Snape, o que eu faço é apenas ir mostrando como ele pode ser quando consegue liberar seus sentimentos, mas nada muito urgh... eu gosto do Snape mal, comensal, raivoso, misterioso e sombrio, mas que no fundo tem algo bom e que é preciso lutar para chegar a isso... agora quanto a ceder primeiro tem que esperar para ver...

**Tonks Fenix: **Calma... talvez essa manha possa ser um pouco melhor neh... essa poção que McGonagall deu é poderosa... o ruim é depois que o efeito acaba...vamos ver nos proximos capítulos... bjusss

**Dreyuki: **Olha lá hein! vou cobrar seus reviews... rsrsrs... então a Gina é uma personagem necessária nessa fic por um motivo que não irei contar pq se não será spoiler... mas ela será... ai não posso contar...

_**Bom vamos lá...**_

**Capítulo 8 – Desejos a flor da pele**

Já fazia quinze minutos que Snape trancara-se no banheiro, estava na hora de sair, mas seu corpo não obedecia a seus comandos, ele apenas queria ficar debruçado na pia olhando-se no espelho. O reflexo não lhe dizia nada, era apenas o homem feio e velho de sempre, seus olhos negros ainda eram frios e vazios, talvez um pouco mais vazios do que de costume, mas ainda eram os mesmos. Sua pele pálida continuava macilenta e com rugas, seu cabelo ainda era escorrido e oleoso. Automaticamente levou suas mãos a tatear seu corpo nu. Todas as cicatrizes estavam no mesmo lugar, com as mesmas marcas e profundidades. Olhou-se novamente no espelho com dúvida em seu olhar.

Estava tudo igual.

Então por que ele se sentia estranho?

Não poderia ser pelo sexo. Não. Aquilo era apenas sexo, nada mais do que isso. Por mais que Potter não fosse sua preferência sexual e muito menos pessoal, era sexo e nada mais. Tão fácil quanto fazer a poção da paz de olhos fechados, ele sabia fazer e fez, entrou e saiu cumprindo seu dever de marido. Sua mente estava em paz consigo mesmo, ele sabia disso. Mas então por que ele sentia que algo estava errado? Era difícil entender ou simplesmente aceitar que no fundo de sua alma havia algo como...culpa.

Culpa, culpa, culpa.

Ele se sentia culpado. Mas...

Ele franziu a testa lembrando-se de todos os seus movimentos na cama há apenas alguns minutos atrás. Não estava com vontade, não queria fazer e nem mesmo sentiu desejo no corpo do menino, a pele dele não queimava a ponta de seus dedos, suas mínimas curvas que desenhavam o caminho para o membro jovem não enchiam sua boca de água. Harry Potter jamais conseguiria fazê-lo arder de desejo como a mãe dele fez, mesmo que somente em sonhos.

Lilian, era por ela que sentia culpa. Não por ele, não pelo filho, por ela. E era um sentimento estranho de sentir, diferente da culpa que sentira quase sua vida inteira após a morte dela. Era mais como _vergonha._

Era isso, ele sentia vergonha por ter sido bruto com o filho dela.

- Maldito seja – Disse Snape olhando profundamente em seus negros olhos.

A raiva crescia consideravelmente em suas íris, o ódio consumia suas veias e inflava seus pulmões. Ódio de Harry Potter, pois por causa dele a culpa corroia seus ossos e o fazia sentir vergonha de seus atos. Como odiava isso.

Uma vontade de matar nasceu em sua alma, matar o menino que estava deitado na cama a poucos metros com sua essência dentro dele.

Respirando fundo Snape saiu do banheiro ainda nu e se aproximou do menino que acabara dormindo de cansaço em posição fetal. Snape jamais conseguiria imaginar que Harry chorara até não conseguir respirar e depois caiu no inconsciente que seu próprio corpo forçara para que finalmente sua mente se desligasse de todos os acontecimentos recentes.

Snape olhou de cima para o menino na beirada da cama e fechou suas mãos em punho, por causa dele sua vida era um inferno e piorava cada dia mais. Se ele não existisse tudo seria diferente, provavelmente o Lord das Trevas não teria perdido seus poderes quinze anos antes, mas alguém acabaria sendo forte o suficiente para pará-lo, talvez até mesmo Potter ou Dumbledore. Se essa criança não tivesse nascido Lilian ainda estaria viva e seu coração não estaria quebrado. Snape sorriu de leve imaginando Lilian mais velha com o mesmo sorriso de criança, estaria linda. Ele até mesmo aceitaria que ela estivesse com Potter, pelo menos ela estaria viva e ele poderia vê-la de longe. Seria muito bom.

- Mas você nasceu – Sussurrou Snape abaixando-se ao lado de Harry – Você tinha que vir ao mundo e estragar minha vida como seu pai fez.

Uma mão de Snape afundou nos cabelos escuros de Harry enquanto a outra se postava no pescoço do menino. Era possível sentir a veia pulsando no ritmo das batidas do coração dele. Era só apertar, só fechar a mão entorno daquele pescoço fino e tudo estaria acabado em apenas alguns segundos.

Mas não podia fazer isso. Lilian não deixava, a memória dela não permitia.

Snape retirou a mão do pescoço e passou um dedo pela bochecha de Harry, ainda estava molhada pelas lágrimas que ele derramara há pouco. O professor sentiu o corpo tremer pela raiva, mas respirou fundo controlando-se. Controle era tudo em sua vida, era o que sempre o impedia de fazer algo impulsivo como matar Harry Potter em sua lua de mel. Matar seu próprio marido.

- Eu te odeio – Sibilou no ouvido do menino dando um pequeno puxão de cabelo.

Após olhar o menino continuar a dormir, ele se levantou, colocou sua cueca e se deitou do outro lado da cama colocando seu braço atrás da cabeça. O tempo passou e ele apenas olhava para o teto, apenas pensava em tudo e em nada. Era tão mais fácil apenas se deixar viver sem pensar ou agir. Seria muito mais fácil se apenas ficasse deitado sem ter que se preocupar com o restante dos dias com o menino que começava a sentir os efeitos da poção agir em seu organismo.

Harry começava a sair do torpor escuro e a entrar em um mundo de sonhos desconexos em que ele via olhos negros o observando e mãos grandes tocando em seu corpo. Era bom. Ele queria mais.

Snape viu o menino se mexer ao seu lado e suspirar falando frases baixas e sem sentido. Ele sabia o que estava por vir e que não poderia evitar, aquilo precisava acontecer e ele precisava permitir. Seu auto controle exigiria muito dele nesse dia. Foi exatamente esse auto controle que o fez ficar calado e quieto olhando para o teto quando Harry se aproximou e enlaçou sua cintura com os braços. O menino descansou a cabeça em seu peito e dormiu. Algumas vezes Harry se mexia esfregando-se no corpo de Snape em meio a um sonho que tinha, outras vezes apenas fazia juras de amor, carinho e desejo. O professor apenas olhava para o teto.

Quando Harry abriu os olhos recebeu de bom grado a luz fraca de um sol distante e tímido. Resmungando um pouco por causa do sono o menino colocou os óculos olhando a bela paisagem de uma Grécia isolada ao nascer do sol. Ele sorriu de leve se sentindo preguiçoso e tentado a voltar a dormir, mas sua bexiga cheia o forçou a se levantar.

Fisgadas fortes e ardência quase o fizeram gritar. Harry quase chorou ao sentar, sua bunda doía profundamente, parecia que alguém havia cortado seu corpo. Ele se levantou e tentou dar um passo. Era quase tão dolorido quanto sentar. As lembranças do motivo de ficar daquela forma vinham em sua mente, mas curiosamente ele não as via como ruins ou causadoras de dor, apenas como sexo bem feito.

Afastando os pensamentos estranhos ele se apoiou no criado mudo e olhou para a cama, Snape não estava ali, parecia ter saído a bastante tempo, pois o colchão não estava marcado e frio. Voltou seu olhar para o criado e viu um vidrinho com a loção anestésica, havia uma mensagem em um pergaminho pequeno embaixo do vidro.

"Passe após o banho"

Passaria, com certeza, se conseguisse chegar até o banheiro. Sentindo as fisgadas cada vez mais profundas e a ardência comer sua pele como se estivesse em fogo, ele caminhou até o banheiro e tomou um banho de banheira, a água estava morna e relaxou seus músculos, mas ainda assim foi muito difícil lavar suas partes, cada vez que encostava ali era uma dor lancinante.

Quando Harry passou a pomada, com muito cuidado, sentiu um alivio imediato. Não era como se o local realmente ficasse anestesiado, ele sentia todos os músculos daquela região e tinha domínio sobre eles, parecia mais como uma pomada curativa que aliviava a dor e curava os machucados que foram causados por Snape.

Snape, onde estaria ele?

Harry foi para o quarto com um roupão branco que com certeza era de Snape, pois era grande demais para ele, chegava a arrastar no chão, precisaria por para lavar depois e rezar para o professor não o querer.

O sol já estava um pouco mais alto no céu, mas ainda era tímido demais, não esquentava a pele do menino. Harry abriu sua mala e encontrou roupas que não eram suas, pelo menos não antes. Hermione tivera o cuidado de comprar-lhe roupas novas antes do casamento, o que era muito bem vindo visto que Harry só tinha roupas velhas. Depois de pensar um pouco ele colocou uma calça social preta, uma camisa preta de seda e um suéter branco. Ao se olhar no espelho achou-se muito bonito e simples, por algum motivo ele gostou do que viu, ele queria estar bonito e chamativo, sensual. Por que isso? Não importava a resposta, só o sentimento que crescia dentro de si, a verdade que clareava em seus olhos. Ele queria ver Snape.

Após tentar arrumar os cabelos e desistir, ele saiu do quarto descalço, não teve paciência para colocar o sapato. A sala estava iluminada pela luz da neve que refletia o sol e morna devido a lareira acesa. Ele engoliu em seco, Snape estava sentado em uma poltrona lendo um livro. Usava apenas uma calça preta e uma camisa branca. Harry abriu a boca para falar algo, mas a voz de Snape se propagou primeiro.

- Vá tomar seu café da manhã, precisa se alimentar.

Ele nem ao menos tirara os olhos do livro enquanto falava, não viu o quanto o menino se arrumou para ele, não reparou em Harry. Uma fisgada de tristeza foi sentida dentro do estomago do grifinório, mas o menino preferiu ignorar, apenas se dirigiu a cozinha e viu seu café preparado. Se sentou e pegou uma torrada, mas na terceira mordida desistiu e voltou para a sala parando em frente a Snape.

Sua respiração começava a se alterar e ele sentia o coração bater mais forte, um frio se instalou em sua barriga. Ao abrir a boca para falar viu Snape erguer um dedo pedindo que ele aguardasse. O dedo longo trouxe lembranças à mente de Harry, mas não eram dolorosas, eram gostosas, só se lembrava dos movimentos dos dedos e não o que eles causaram, ele fechou os olhos lembrando-se do corpo de Snape em cima de si na noite anterior e a mão fechada em seu quadril apertando-o e levando-o de encontro a ele. Parecia que um choque elétrico fora dado no corpo do menino fazendo-o reagir a essa memória, ele ofegou e abriu os olhos. Snape olhava para ele e em seus olhos havia um mistério, era como se ele não soubesse o que sentir ao olhar Harry naquele estado.

- O que quer? – Perguntou por fim.

- O que está havendo comigo? – Perguntou Harry olhando dos olhos para a boca do professor e de lá para seu pescoço exposto pelos botões abertos.

- A poção fez efeito.

- E o que é isso que eu estou sentindo?

- Desejo – Respondeu Snape vendo o quanto o menino se segurava para não atacá-lo. Fechou os olhos e mais uma vez controlou-se, era preciso aceitá-lo, tanto por dever quanto porque Potter não estava nos domínios de suas faculdades mentais – Você me quer, porque precisamos fazer sexo mais vezes hoje, não que seja da minha vontade. Por isso você usou a loção após o banho, ela cura seus ferimentos rapidamente permitindo que eu possa invadi-lo de novo.

- Então porque não fazemos? – Perguntou Harry se aproximando e tirando o livro das mãos de Snape – Eu quero fazer sexo com você, quero que você me tome.

Harry retirou o suéter e começou a desabotoar a camisa quando viu Snape pegar um vidrinho na mesinha ao lado e tomar de um gole.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Harry sem parar de abrir a camisa.

- Eu não sinto desejo por você – Disse Snape cruelmente sabendo que Harry não iria nem ao menos ouvir o que foi dito quanto mais processar a frase em sua cabeça – Se quer que eu te coma, precisarei de uma ereção e não vou conseguir se o sexo for com você. Essa poção vai me ajudar com isso.

- Tá – Disse Harry retirando a calça.

Somente de cueca Harry subiu no colo de Snape ofegando quando sentiu seu membro duro em contato com o corpo tenso do mestre, mesmo por cima dos panos. Snape respirou fundo e descansou a cabeça no apoio da poltrona sentindo a língua de Harry em seu pescoço devorando sua pele, subindo e descendo esfomeada molhando o caminho que levava a sua boca. Harry enfiou a língua na boca de Snape na fome de um beijo desesperado, mas as mãos fortes como garras afastaram seu rosto levando-o até seu ombro que Harry rapidamente tomou posse. Snape apenas fechou os olhos e esperou sua poção fazer efeito enquanto os dedos do menino abriam sua camisa e a retiravam.

As mãos de Snape permaneceram postadas nos braços da poltrona, mas Harry queria mais contato com o professor, por isso pegou a mão grande e a beijou lambendo seus dedos devagar. Era tão bom estar em contato com ele, era como uma realização pessoal, ele se sentia bem enquanto beijava a pele do mais velho e sentia seu corpo reagir cada vez mais com essa sensação. Seu membro gritava dentro da cueca, queria liberdade, queria se saciar, queria ser tocado. Sem um pingo de constrangimento Harry levou a mão do professor até sua cueca e a esfregou por cima do pano para logo depois libertar sua ereção vermelha quase roxa pelo sangue acumulado e fechar a mão do professor em volta do membro. Harry gemeu alto olhando os olhos inexpressivos de Snape. O homem os fechou por um momento e franziu a testa, Harry não percebeu seu desgosto com a situação, pois nesse momento ele movimentou a mão de Snape pela extensão de seu membro e apenas gemeu sentindo calor em seu abdômen.

Era tão bom o toque da mão gelada em sua parte sensível, subindo e descendo, roçando a pele pálida na cabeça vermelha cobrindo-a com o prepúcio para logo depois puxá-lo expondo-a novamente. Harry tremia ante a sensação deliciosa de Snape masturbando-o, seus olhos estavam nublados de desejo e sua boca aberta por gemidos que não conseguia conter, ele afundou a mão livre nos cabelos negros do homem e aproximou seu rosto do dele respirando com dificuldade em sua bochecha, gemendo com vontade em seu ouvido. Harry aumentou a velocidade da mão de Snape e a apertou. As fisgadas na ponta do abdômen aumentaram quase a ponto dele não agüentar, mas ele agüentaria até o fim, pois precisava disso. Harry se jogou em cima de Snape e apertou mais ainda a mão em seu pênis, movimentando cada vez mais rápido arranhando a cabeça na barriga do mais velho.

Os olhos de Harry arregalaram, seu corpo tremeu, ele gritou e puxou de leve os cabelos de Snape enquanto derramava-se na barriga do professor sujando suas mãos. Somente após alguns segundos Harry conseguiu levantar a cabeça e olhar para Snape, o professor continuava com os olhos fechados.

- Olha pra mim – Pediu Harry passando os dedos trêmulos nas linhas do rosto de Snape.

Os olhos negros se abriram, mas não demonstravam sentimento algum, nem mesmo raiva, pareciam ausentes do mundo. Harry não ligou para isso, apenas sorriu e beijou cada centímetro daquele rosto, inclusive os lábios cerrados. Ainda respirando com dificuldade Harry afastou-se apoiando a mão do tórax do mais velho e olhou para baixo. Seu pênis já começava a dar sinais de que queria mais, ele sorriu e escorregou sentando nos joelhos do homem. Não se importou em limpar a barriga ou a mão de Snape, eles acabariam se sujando mais mesmo.

- Eu quero sentir seu gosto – Disse Harry sorrindo e descendo um dedo pelo tronco de Snape até o cinto de sua calça.

Com um sorriso safado Harry abriu o cinto de Snape, desabotoou a calça e baixou o zíper. Ele saiu das pernas do homem e puxou a calça jogando-a no outro sofá. Engatinhando ele se arrumou no meio das pernas do homem e acariciou as coxas brancas subindo a mão até a beirada da cueca, passou a mão por cima sentindo o membro do homem começar a reagir ao seu toque. A poção que Snape tomou iniciava seus efeitos. Harry ficou passando a mão por cima do pano branco e olhando para Snape que mantinha seus olhos abertos e fixados no grifinório. As mãos do professor mantiveram-se fechadas em punho nos braços da poltrona mesmo quando sua cueca fora quase arrancada expondo seu pênis. Harry arregalou os olhos e sorriu quase reverenciando o membro de Snape. No fundo de sua mente ele sentiu uma pontada de vergonha pelo seu ser tão pequeno comparado com o dele, mas rapidamente esse pensamento foi excluído pela sede que ele tinha por aquela parte do corpo do mais velho. Lambendo os lábios ele se aproximou, mas quando seus lábios foram encostar na pele vermelha a mão de Snape o impediu.

- Não faça isso.

- Por quê? Eu quero.

- Não faça. Obedeça-me – Rosnou Snape.

- Tudo bem – Disse Harry vendo Snape voltar a fechar as mãos em punho nos braços da poltrona.

Já que o menino não podia brincar com a boca, ele usaria as mãos, foi o que pensou ao sorrir e iniciar uma lenta masturbação no membro quase ereto. Snape estava achando difícil permanecer quieto, pois apesar de conscientemente não sentir um pingo de tesão pelos movimentos que as pequenas e inexperientes mãos faziam, a poção o fazia sentir um comichão no pé do abdômen, seu corpo reagia aos toques apressados do menino, seu pênis se erguia.

Harry continuou a subir e descer a mão pela extensão do membro sentindo-o pulsar e crescer. Era excitante imaginar que era ele que causava aquilo ao professor, sorriu com a vitória sem imaginar que Snape o odiava por isso. A ilusão era boa de vez em quando.

O pênis jovem de Harry já estava ereto clamando por contato e rapidamente seu dono o presenteou com seus dedos. Gemidos saiam da boca de Harry enquanto se masturbava e via o membro de Snape endurecer e o homem se tencionar. Porém Harry era muito jovem, seu corpo não agüentaria muito tempo.

- Me prepara Severus – Pediu subindo no colo do mais velho.

Harry quase ronronava no colo dele rebolando em cima de seu membro. Sim, Snape também precisava disso, seu corpo estava no ápice e ele precisava se aliviar. O vidro de lubrificante foi convocado para a mão do mestre e Harry quase gritou de euforia ao sentir um dedo molhado posicionar-se em sua entrada. Ele facilitou erguendo-se ficando de joelhos na poltrona o mais próximo possível de Snape. Como Harry estava com a pomada fazendo efeito não houve dor, apenas um leve desconforto, porém a euforia do menino era tanta que no terceiro dedo ele já gemia.

Quando Snape retirou seus dedos e empurrou levemente o quadril dele, Harry fechou os olhos e deixou que o professor o guiasse até seu membro pulsante.

Um gemido alto saiu da boca do menino quando a cabeça vermelha forçou entrada, aos poucos o menino forçou seu corpo para baixo e mordeu os lábios quando todo o membro estava acolhido em seu interior. Ele sentia as bolas de Snape em suas nadegas, eram quentes.

Snape poderia falar para ele que daquela forma ele se machucaria, mas não disse nada, apenas esperou o menino se acostumar e se mexer. Não foi preciso esperar muito, Harry apoiou os cotovelos nos ombros de Snape pousando as mãos no topo da cabeça do professor e começou a movimentar o quadril para cima e para baixo olhando diretamente para os olhos do homem. Ele é tão lindo, pensava Harry vendo Snape tentar não demonstrar que ele estava sentindo prazer também, que queria gemer. Porém mesmo querendo gemer e sentindo prazer em seu pênis cada vez mais esfomeado, Snape não emitiu um único som, apenas deixou que o menino fizesse seus movimentos.

Harry rebolava em cima de Snape e gemia acariciando os cabelos negros.

- Oh, isso é tão bom Severus – Gemeu mordendo os lábios.

Aos poucos os movimentos do menino se intensificaram e Snape não conseguia mais apenas ficar parado. Em um momento de prazer ele agarrou Harry com força e se movimentou estocando com força. Harry quase gritava pedindo mais e mais. Os gemidos saiam rasgando a garganta do grifinório, era delicioso e intenso estar nos braços de Snape sentindo-o dentro de si. O professor cerrava a boca esforçando-se para não emitir o som de prazer que trancara atrás dos dentes, ele não podia demonstrar que estava gostando e que queria despejar-se dentro do menino.

- Está gostando, não está? – Perguntou segurando o rosto de Harry fortemente e vendo-o assentir – Então aproveita enquanto pode.

Ainda segurando o rosto do menino, apertando sua mandíbula, Snape firmou a mão no quadril de Harry segurando-o e se levantou. Harry abraçou a cintura do professor com as pernas e o sentiu se abaixar e o depositar no chão gelado onde o tapete não alcançava. Suas costas quentes arderam com o contato frio.

- Espero que goste disso.

O prazer crescia tanto dentro de Snape que o homem não conseguia controlar-se, sentia raiva de si próprio, ele não devia gostar, não devia querer, mas ele queria, desejava ir mais fundo, sentir o corpo estreito apertar seu membro, queria ver os olhos verdes arregalarem-se e a boca pequena abrir-se emitindo um grito sufocado. Ele queria.

As pernas de Harry foram postas nos ombros no homem e suas mãos seguravam os braços fortes ao lado de seu corpo. As estocadas diminuíram de velocidade fazendo Harry sentir uma leve tristeza, mas apenas por um segundo, pois logo em seguida um sorriso abriu-se no rosto de Snape, um sorriso estranho e sombrio. O professor retirou-se quase por completo somente para entrar com força em uma única estocada atingindo fortemente a próstata de Harry que arqueou as costas, afundou os dedos nos braços de Snape e gritou sentindo seu corpo convulsionar. O liquido espesso que saiu de seu membro lambuzou o peito dele e de Snape que não aguardou ele se recuperar antes de sair e entrar de novo, cada vez mais violento, mais rápido e forte. Harry mantinha a boca aberta sentindo aquele caleidoscópio de sensações. Jamais atingira um prazer tão alto como aquele. Voar com sua firebolt não era nada se comparado a ser comido por Snape que suava em cima de si.

Não havia dor, por mais que devesse graças à força usava por Snape, havia somente contemplação daquele rosto sério se entregando levemente ao prazer que o levava ao ápice.

- Goza – Disse Harry sorrindo enquanto olhava Snape – Goza que eu quero vê-lo.

O fogo da ira consumiu Snape e em uma longa penetração derramou-se dentro do menino, mas não demonstrou prazer em seus olhos, não gemeu e não chamou o nome do menino. Apenas respirou.

Harry sentiu o corpo de Snape tremer e limpou as gotas de suor que ameaçavam cair da testa do homem.

- Shh. Está tudo bem. Vem – Chamou Harry puxando os braços de Snape fazendo-o deitar a cabeça em seu ombro.

Snape não negou, sentia-se tão cansado fisicamente, tão exausto emocionalmente. Naquele momento ele não queria lutar, apenas se deixar ficar inerte e esquecer-se de tudo. O suor ainda escorria de seu corpo enquanto o sol subia e começava a atingir sua pele que tremeu levemente ao sentir a mão de Harry desenhando círculos em suas costas com a ponta do dedo.

Ao levantar a cabeça encontrou Harry sorrindo para si, não gostou disso. Devagar se afastou do menino saindo de dentro dele e ouvindo um gemido de tristeza. Harry queria mais contato, não queria perdê-lo, mas Snape estava indo, se levantara e começava a pegar suas roupas.

- Não – Disse Harry levantando-se também e se aproximando – Não se vista.

- Acha que irei ficar andando pela casa sem roupas? Não sou adepto aos seus costumes de nudismo.

- Não tenho costumes de nudismo, mas estou cansado e quero dormir com você assim – Disse se aproximando e tocando o peito de Snape com a mão – Quero sentir sua pele. McGonagall disse que contato era essencial para a fecundação da nossa filha. Então não pode me negar.

Snape amaldiçoou aquela velha por ter dado essa informação ao menino, mas estava cansado demais para discutir e realmente precisava obedecer as regras da poção. Contato, contato e mais contato. Aquele domingo demoraria demais para passar.

Harry puxou Snape de volta para o quarto e abriu todas as cortinas deixando as paredes de vidro expostas para que o sol atingisse a cama no centro do aposento. Ele se ajoelhou no meio da cama e estendeu a mão para Snape que relutantemente a pegou e sentiu-se ser puxado. Eles se deitaram e Harry aconchegou-se ao mais velho dobrando sua perna na cintura dele e abraçando seu ombro com o braço enquanto escondia seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Snape.

- Isso é bom, quero ficar sempre assim com você.

Snape fechou os olhos e apenas fugiu com sua mente para outro lugar onde não havia Harry Potter recitando juras de amor em seu ouvido enquanto caia no sono. Por um momento sentiu-se culpado, dessa vez porque acabara de foder com Harry Potter e sua mente só pensava em Lilian.

- Merlin me salve – Pediu baixinho respirando fundo.

- Eu salvo você, Severus. Eu salvo – Disse Harry entregando-se ao sono gostoso daqueles que acabaram de se entregar ao amor.

Snape não tinha sono.

_**Próximo capitulo: Os primeiros dias**_


	9. O primeiro dia

**Olá pessoal, quero agradecer a receptividade que estou tendo nessa fic. Gosto muito dos reviews, obrigada e não deixem de comentar.**

**Mazzola: **Calma, isso ocorrerá com o tempo, não vou te dizer que Snape vai odiar Harry a vida inteira, não, ele vai amar o pivete, afinal quem não ama esse cabeça oca?

**Dyeniffer: **Adorei o nome, super diferente...menina vc viu que tarado, Harry querendo dar umas chupadinhas no mestre, olha só... mas vc não viu nada, depois melhora... eu tb acho que o Sev deveria confessar que nesse curto período de tempo ele começou a sentir algo, mas Severus Snape é Severus Snape e jamais vai confessar algo assim de graça

**Tonks: **Realmente o Harry vai sofrer um pouquinho, mas depois ele vai entender o pq de sofrer assim nas mãos de Snape. Quanto a poção, o Harry não está em pleno dominio de suas faculdades mentais, motivo pelo qual Snape permite e entende muitas coisas que o menino fez e queria. Harry se lembra de algumas coisas, como por exemplo as informações de McGonagall, mas não consegue se segurar ao chegar perto de Snape, pois está seguindo seus instintos básicos, naquele momento ele precisava se entregar a Snape de corpo e alma para poder se reproduzir, porém ele se entregou mais de corpo por ser um adolescente em plena puberdade... rsrsrsrs... alias esse fato ainda vai dar muito trabalho para Snape.

**Tatytah, **ta vendo eu consigo fazer vc ficar em dúvida do que sentir quanto os personagens, adoro...não me ameace por favor, não funciono sob pressão... rsrsrs... aqui esta o capitulo 9, espero que goste e me mande sua opinião, é simples, nada de acontecimentos OOOOOOHHHH mas com pequenos acontecimentos significativos para os proximos capítulos... até o cap 10.

**Capítulo 9 – O primeiro dia**

Os dedos finos e longos estavam entrelaçados embaixo de seu queixo enquanto os olhos negros observavam o menino dormindo tranquilamente na cama de dosséis, o lençol negro cobria apenas o seu quadril e uma perna deixando o restante do corpo jovem exposto ao homem. Harry dormia tão tranquilamente que seria até mesmo pecado acordá-lo, um sorriso leve dançava em seus lábios vermelhos enquanto um leve rubor manchava seu rosto evidenciando os possíveis sonhos com que sua mente o presenteava. Seus cabelos rebeldes espetavam para todos os lados e derramavam-se no travesseiro branco, sua pequena mão estava estendida no colchão como se procurasse a pessoa que deveria estar ao seu lado dormindo e aproveitando-se de seus carinhos inconscientes, mas não havia mais ninguém na cama, pois Severus Snape estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado olhando o menino dormir.

Em sua mente Snape tentava se lembrar das últimas horas antes do crepúsculo aparecer e trazer a noite em seu encalço. Era difícil distinguir as imagens, pareciam apenas borrões naquele momento, mas ele sabia que havia tomado o menino mais uma vez, talvez duas, na cozinha antes do almoço e novamente no quarto, na cama de dosséis, embaixo dos lençóis enquanto o sol ia embora. Porém as imagens estavam borradas o intrigando ao ponto de deixá-lo nervoso. Não deveria ter tomado aquela garrafa de whisky, mas agora era tarde para lamentar algo, o estrago estava feito e o resultado estava dormindo à sua frente.

- Droga – Exclamou lembrando-se dos gemidos.

Seus gemidos. Baixos e raros, mas seus.

Seus olhos não desgrudaram do menino mesmo quando as imagens clarearam em sua mente lembrando-se de quando tomou Harry em cima da mesa da cozinha mordendo o ombro do garoto, deixando-o marcado ao sentir-se novamente derramando-se dentro daquele corpo. Devagar Snape se aproximou do menino deitado de bruços e tocou o ombro direito, estava nítida ali a marca de seus dentes, quase perfurara a carne. Ficaria vermelho a principio, roxo depois, doeria, mas ele não faria nada para amenizar a dor dele, não, o deixaria sofrer. O faria se lembrar que antes de seus gemidos vinha a dor.

Uma nuvem se afastou no céu deixando a mostra uma lua quase cheia, sua luz era fraca, mas forte o bastante para lembrá-lo que a hora de partir chegava cada vez mais perto. Deveria acordar o garoto, mas então teria que tocá-lo e somente o fato de pensar nisso o levava para a outra lembrança de poucas horas antes, naquela mesma cama. Ele tomara Potter ali, olhara em seus olhos verdes enquanto entrava em seu corpo. Lembrava-se, de suas mãos passeando pelas costelas dele, segurando seu quadril e seus olhos devorando-o enquanto o via arquear o corpo de prazer. Mais gemidos, dessa vez um pouco mais alto, saindo do fundo de sua garganta direto para os ouvidos atentos do grifinório.

O sorriso, lembrava-se do sorriso dele também.

"Adorei esse som." Ele dissera em meio ao gozo que o sujava.

Mas o que mais irritava e intrigava o professor era o depois do sexo, aquele momento em que as mãos pequeninas o puxavam para um abraço e ele, cansado, aceitava e descansava sua cabeça no ombro do menino sentindo-o respirar rápido.

Por que ele aceitara aquele abraço? Por que não rejeitou e apenas se afastou? Ele não tomou a poção de fertilização, não estava sob influência de seus ingredientes fortes. O fato é que ficara deitado sobre aquele corpo sentindo uma mão acariciar seus cabelos negros e outra esfregar suas costas suadas até que finalmente pudesse controlar seu corpo e se levantar.

Para sua sorte Potter dormia rápido o deixando livre para vagar entre seus pensamentos sem se preocupar com um grifinório cheio de desejos atrás de si.

Snape respirou fundo e se levantou indo até a varanda, ele abriu a porta e deixou que o vento frio da noite recém chegada entrasse no aposento quente queimando seu rosto. A camisa que vestia era fina e não bloqueava o ar que o açoitava. Tudo bem, ele queria sentir os arrepios involuntários, os pelos eriçados e a pele esfriando. Era bom.

Era maravilhoso deixar o vento do mar gelado varrer qualquer pensamento e sentimento quente que ele, involuntariamente, tivesse naquele momento. Ele queria o frio, o ardor e a sombra. Queria sentir-se como si mesmo, trazer à superfície da mente as imagens que o acompanharam durante anos, justamente aquelas que doíam em sua alma. Sim, ele pedia para sofrer, pois o sofrimento era a única forma de lhe mostrar que ainda estava vivo.

Ele não entendia o motivo das pessoas não gostarem de fazer isso, deixar-se a mercê da dor. Dor, palavra curta, mas que carregada um significado enorme demais para ser entendida pelos ingênuos, somente quem era quebrado entendia o quanto a dor pode ser quente, o quanto sofrer pode trazê-lo à vida. O inverso, o fim, o contrário. Tudo resumia a vida de Snape. Os olhos negros só conseguiam visualizar as sombras e pelas sombras ele caminhava procurando a luz que jamais vinha, jamais se aproximava. Ele aprendeu a viver na sombra, na escuridão e na dor. O carinho o incomodava, não estava acostumado e talvez por isso não conseguia olhar para o menino com gratidão pelo carinho oferecido, só com mais ódio.

Voltando para o quarto ele viu Harry encolhido embaixo do lençol tentando se proteger do frio que deixara entrar. Os olhos verdes estavam cerrados embaixo das pálpebras, o menino ainda dormia.

- Potter – Chamou Snape aproximando-se devagar – Acorde.

Harry resmungou algo e apertou mais o rosto no travesseiro, seu corpo começava a tremer com o frio que aumentava no quarto. Snape suspirou com raiva e se aproximou mais, ele estendeu a mão para tocar no ombro do menino, mas antes que seus dedos encostassem na pele branca ele recuou lembrando-se dos toques que ofereceu de bom grado ao grifinório. Uma sombra passou pelos olhos negros fazendo o professor estremecer.

- Potter – Chamou mais alto recebendo um murmúrio de resposta enquanto via os olhos verdes se abrirem aos poucos – Temos que ir.

Harry balançou a cabeça e esfregou o rosto no travesseiro novamente, queria dormir e alguém o impedia, por quê? Estava gostoso ali, confortável. Tudo bem, não tão confortável quanto pensava, estava frio e esfriava cada vez mais. O menino sentia o vento passar pelos seus cabelos esvoaçando-o logo após atingir suas costas arrepiando seus pelos e fazendo tremer seu corpo.

Ele se ergueu cobrindo-se até os ombros e olhou para a porta da varanda aberta, um vinculo em sua testa mostrou a pergunta muda que se fazia enquanto tentava entender por que aquele vento gelado entrava no quarto. Sem esperar uma resposta de seu cérebro sonolento ele se levantou e fechou a porta quase gritando ao ver o reflexo de Snape no vidro.

Ao se virar viu o professor parado do outro lado do quarto, perto da porta que dava para a sala, ele vestia suas habituais vestes negras e o olhava firmemente sem dizer uma única palavra. Somente após sentir seu coração se acalmar Harry percebeu que estava quase grudado na porta de vidro, só de cueca. Com embaraço ele se aproximou da cama e puxou o lençol cobrindo-se. Uma mancha vermelha apareceu nas maçãs de seu rosto e ele sentia as bochechas esquentarem, seus olhos tentavam permanecer olhando para o homem, mas era quase impossível, principalmente pelo modo com que Snape o observava.

- Eu...er... – Tentou dizer apertando mais o lençol no corpo.

- Não sabia que eu era tão bom a ponto de deixar o salvador do mundo bruxo sem palavras. Acho que devo me sentir lisonjeado por isso – Disse Snape olhando sarcasticamente para o garoto que tentava disfarçar a vergonha que sentia.

Ao contrário de Snape que fora abençoado pela ressaca que o impedia de se lembrar corretamente de todo o acontecido, Harry via tudo passar em seus olhos com exatidão. Cada palavra saída de sua boca parecia agora rouca e pesada. O menino levou a mão à boca quando se lembrou da sala, de quanto pediu, quase implorou para ser comido por Snape. Seu peito inflou com a lembrança do pênis vermelho em suas mãos sendo levado aos poucos para sua boca, ele não concluiu o que queria, pois Snape não deixou, deveria agradecer-lhe por isso, mas no momento do ato ele sentiu raiva, como se o professor tivesse tirado de si um doce que há muito tempo ele queria provar.

- Ah meu Deus! – Exclamou quando sua mente jogou em seus olhos o exato momento em que sentiu dentro de si o membro do professor e ele mordeu os lábios em êxtase.

O gozo, ou melhor, os gozos, em todas às vezes, altos e intensos, sujando-os, melecando-os e os deixando cansados e completos.

A contemplação após o ápice, o observar do rosto do homem relaxando os traços, o puxar para seus braços, os carinhos entregues sem pedido de retorno, as juras ditas ao pé do ouvido, o sono quente que o puxou para o inconsciente. Tudo, exatamente tudo, claro e limpo diante de seus olhos, matando-o de vergonha.

Harry levantou o olhar do chão e se achou sozinho no quarto. Snape fora para a sala, não sem antes deixar a roupa do menino em cima da cama em uma clara mensagem de que ele precisava se arrumar.

Ele sabia o que devia fazer, mas era tão difícil se mover, por um momento ele apenas se deixou sentar no chão e pensar em tudo que fizera. Era ele, mesmo sob influência da poção, era o Harry Potter cavalgando com força em cima do mestre de poções. Ainda nervoso com tudo que se lembrava e com mais imagens vindo em sua mente recordando-o de momentos intensos na cozinha e no quarto, Harry esfregou as mãos no rosto e se levantou.

Estava tudo bem, estaria tudo bem. Ele esteve sob influência da poção e Snape tinha entendido isso, ele tinha que entender, por isso não faria comentários ferinos sobre seu estado depravado na noite anterior e nem naquele mesmo dia. Ele era seu marido, não podia gozar de sua cara, ou zombar de seu comportamento.

Com essa idéia na cabeça ele se aproximou da cama e pegou sua roupa levando-a para o banheiro. Mas o banho não foi nada bom, pois mais e mais lembranças o atacavam, inclusive uma naquela mesma banheira, onde o corpo do homem o pressionava na beira da banheira enquanto ele se mexia formando ondas na água quente que derramava no chão. Dentes mordiam sua pele, inclusive deixando uma marca dolorosa em seu ombro, mais uma além das diversas que descobriu em seu peito, ombros e quadris. Era possível sentir as unhas arranharem suas costas e os dedos longos apertarem seus quadris. Era estranho, vergonhoso, mas extremamente estimulante e logo Harry teve que diminuir a temperatura da água para evitar sentir as sensações estranhas que afloravam.

Logo ele saiu do quarto já arrumado e se dirigiu à sala, Snape lia um livro, o mesmo livro que Harry tirara de sua mão antes de...

- Estou pronto – Disse por fim evitando olhar nos olhos do professor que continuava lendo o livro.

Snape mais uma vez pediu que Harry aguardasse e após alguns minutos fechou o livro devolvendo-o a estande com um floreio da varinha.

- Então terminou de seu afogar em auto piedade? – Perguntou Snape aproximando-se.

- Eu não estava fazendo isso – Retrucou Harry sentindo raiva subir em suas veias.

- Com certeza não – Disse Snape rindo baixinho antes de apertar o braço do menino com sua mão gelada.

- Está me machucando – Gritou Harry sentindo os dedos cravarem em seu braço – Solte-me.

- Não me lembro de você pedindo para eu largá-lo quando estava em cima da mesa.

Harry arregalou os olhos, mas não teve tempo para retrucar, Snape aparatou diante dos portões de Hogwarts e sem nem ao menos olhá-lo soltou Harry que quase caiu na grama molhada. O professor retirou os feitiços de proteção e abriu o portão entrando sem esperar por Harry. Sentindo a raiva inflar em suas veias o menino correu para segui-lo e quando estava ao lado do homem segurou em seu braço fazendo-o parar e olhá-lo. Rapidamente Harry afastou a mão, os olhos negros queimavam com um fogo gelado e perigoso, parecia um predador se preparando para atacar a presa.

- Você não pode me tratar assim – Reivindicou Harry.

- Eu o tratarei como achar adequado tratá-lo, não ache que por ser meu marido terá privilégios com a minha pessoa, você continua sendo o menino mimado e insuportavelmente arrogante de sempre e assim será tratado.

- Mas...

- E restrinja seus contatos apenas aos momentos de obrigações com nosso contrato nupcial, fora isso fique longe de mim.

Snape continuou andando em direção ao castelo deixando Harry engolindo as palavras que não quiseram sair na hora apropriada e que agora seriam ouvidas como palavras de uma criança implorando atenção. Engolindo a raiva que se plantara em sua garganta ele correu atrás de Snape e o acompanhou até uma entrada lateral na escola.

- Pode pelo menos me dizer onde estamos indo? – Perguntou Harry.

Snape não respondeu, apenas acendeu sua varinha e continuou por um trajeto escuro até encontrar uma porta escondida que Harry não conhecia. Ele apontou a varinha para a porta, recitou um feitiço e a mesma se abriu revelando uma sala vazia com algumas carteiras quebradas no canto e um armário velho no outro. Porém o que Harry olhou após entrar foi McGonagall e Dumbledore observando-os perto de outra porta.

- Diretor, professora McGonagall? Por que estão aqui? – Perguntou Harry franzindo a testa.

- Harry, meu caro – Cumprimentou Dumbledore sorridente – Como foi o final de semana.

- Foi... – Iniciou Harry sem saber o que dizer exatamente.

- Foi extremamente encantador, Alvo – Disse Snape ironicamente salvando Harry de sentir mais vergonha do que já sentia, porém mesmo com a resposta do professor satisfazendo Dumbledore, Harry não deixou de sentir que o velho diretor já sabia o que acontecera – Será que podemos ir logo para o essencial e levar Potter à Ala Hospitalar.

- Ala Hospitalar? Mas eu estou bem – Disse Harry arregalando os olhos.

- Não tem nada errado com você, Potter – Disse McGonagall – Mas precisamos que você durma na ala hospitalar para que a história inventada seja verdade. Os alunos acham que você foi seqüestrado por comensais da morte ontem na hora da visita em Hogsmead e que só conseguiu fugir hoje de manhã aparecendo nos portões da escola com graves ferimentos causados por um veneno que teve que tomar.

Harry franziu a testa achando aquela história meio absurda, mas fora o diretor que dissera então deveria funcionar. Certo?

- E quanto tempo terei que ficar lá?

- Até amanhã de manhã. Depois poderá ir para seu quarto nos aposentos de Severus.

- Tudo bem.

Sem dizer mais nada Harry seguiu o diretor, McGonagall e Snape até a Ala Hospitalar onde Madame Pomfrey já o estava esperando com um leito arrumado. Harry trocou de roupa em um biombo colocado para ele e depois se deitou em uma maca fria perto da porta. Dumbledore disse que no dia seguinte de manhã Harry poderia ir tomar café com seus amigos, mas que era necessário confirmar a história inventada. As aulas de DCAT permaneceriam normais sem alteração de professor para não gerar suspeitas e a noite ele teria maiores informações com Snape em seus aposentos. Harry suspirou sabendo que pelo menos poderia ficar com seus amigos na sala comunal até o toque de recolher, após isso teria que ir dormir nas masmorras.

- Daqui há uma semana poderemos saber se você está grávido ou não – Disse Dumbledore sorrindo, Harry começava a ficar nervoso com aquele sorriso.

- Uma semana? Não é pouco tempo? As mulheres não ficam sabendo só quando estão de um mês?

- Incrível como sua mente pequena ainda consegue pensar que bruxos e trouxas são iguais. Não sei como conseguiu passar do primeiro ano – Disse Snape olhando-o ferozmente atrás de Dumbledore.

- Chega crianças – Disse Dumbledore antes de Harry retrucar – Harry nós conseguimos saber com uma semana se a pessoa está ou não grávida, pois temos feitiços específicos para isso. Mas agora não é hora de se preocupar com isso, no momento você deve descansar.

Harry sentiu suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas ao se lembrar o motivo de dever estar cansado. Constrangido ele abaixou o olhar e contemplou o cobertor feio com que se cobria.

- Vamos deixá-lo descansar. Boa noite.

- Boa noite, diretor – Disse Harry levantando o rosto e vendo Dumbledore e McGonagall saindo da ala hospitalar. Snape já havia saído.

Na manhã seguinte Harry foi acordado por Madame Pomfrey lhe dizendo que já podia se arrumar para ir tomar café da manhã no salão principal. Harry rapidamente colocou seu uniforme e desceu. Aos poucos ia encontrando os alunos nos corredores, muitos deles puxavam os amigos e cochichavam apontando para ele. Mas aquilo não era nada se comparado com sua entrada no salão principal. Parecia que todo o mundo havia parado para vê-lo entrar, todos os olhares focalizaram em sua pessoa e muitas perguntas estavam sendo feitas nas mentes dos adolescentes afoitos por notícias.

- Ele está vivo.

- O que será que aconteceu de verdade?

- Ele vai morrer?

- Ele viu os comensais que o venenaram?

- Como ele fugiu?

Perguntas, perguntas e perguntas que entravam em sua mente e o faziam sentir raiva, odiava ser noticia, odiava ser o centro das atenções. Ele sabia que era tudo mentira e que a mentira era necessária para cobrir seu casamento com o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que estava sentado em seu devido lugar na mesa dos professores olhando diretamente para seus olhos, quase rindo de seu embaraço. A raiva que sentiu ao vê-lo tranquilamente sentado inflou sua alma e tapou seus ouvidos, ele firmou o pé no chão e rumou para a mesa da grifinória, mas os comentários dos sonserinos eram como mosquitos irritantes que furavam qualquer barreira de proteção que Harry tentava erguer em seus ouvidos.

- Que droga, ele ainda está vivo.

- Espero que tenham brincado bastante com ele antes de jogá-lo fora.

Os comentários pioravam a cada palavra e causavam um calor em Harry, um calor ruim que fazia suas mãos fecharem em punho, seu rosto estava vermelho, ele sentia que estava prestes a explodir em cima dos sonserinos, mas um detalhe fez sua mão se abrir e seu peito respirar com mais calma. Intrigado olhou para a mesa da sonserina procurando os cabelos loiros de Draco, mas por mais que procurasse entre todos os alunos de caras feias não encontravam.

Onde estaria Draco Malfoy? Ele se perguntou antes de balançar a cabeça e ir para sua mesa embaixo de risadas dos sonserinos que não entendiam seu olhar intrigante.

Rony e Hermione abriram espaço para que Harry sentasse e o olharam atentamente sem dizer uma única palavra. O menino agradeceu pela pomada que Snape lhe deu, caso contrário não conseguiria sentar e isso causaria mais embaraço ainda. Os amigos continuavam calados e a princípio Harry agradeceu por isso, não queria falar nada, somente comer. Ele pegou um copo de suco de abobora, um pedaço de torrada com geléia e ovos com bacon. As primeiras garfadas foram gostosas, mas a partir da quarta a comida começava a ficar sem gosto. Era difícil comer com tantos olhares em cima de si. Rony o olhava estranho, Hermione tentava analisá-lo, os outros alunos procuravam alguma marca de tortura e os olhos negros o olhavam sem definição.

- Parem de olhar para mim – Disse Harry fazendo todas as vozes se calarem.

Olhando ao redor o menino percebeu o quão alto havia dito aquilo quando viu o olhar irritado de Snape para si. Rapidamente baixou a cabeça e começou a colocar a comida na boca de uma vez, mas ainda assim sentia o olhar raivoso. Harry respirou fundo e engoliu a comida querendo sair dali o quanto antes, ele estava prestes a levantar quando ouviu uma voz o chamando.

- Oi Harry.

Ao olhar para cima se deparou com os olhos gentis de Gina sorrindo. A menina tinha os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo muito bonito e um leve rubor em suas bochechas brancas. Harry demorou para se lembrar como usar as palavras, mas depois de um olhar intrigado da menina ele conseguiu formular uma frase.

- Oi Gina.

- Espero que você esteja bem – Disse a menina pegando o garfo de Harry e roubando um pedaço de bacon.

- Por quê? – Perguntou não entendendo o motivo da pergunta.

De repente tudo ficou confuso, Harry viu o olhar confuso de Gina, uma dor no tornozelo pelo chute de Hermione, um aperto no braço pela mão de Rony e um arrepio na espinha pelo olhar de Snape.

- Acho que o Harry ainda não está muito bom – Disse Hermione sorrindo falsamente para a amiga – Ele teve que passar o dia na ala hospitalar, ainda deve estar confuso com tudo, não é Harry?

- O que? É...é...eu estou cansado por tudo que ocorreu. Desculpe Gina.

- Não tem problema não – Disse a menina pegando a mão de Harry – Espero que esteja bem – A menina sorriu e saiu da frente dele indo se sentar com Luna que também lhe sorriu.

- Obrigado, Hermione – Disse o menino largando o garfo e olhando para a amiga.

- Presta atenção, Harry. Você poderia colocar tudo a perder. O Snape estava te olhando com raiva, acho que ele ouviu você falando com a Gina.

- Eu só espero que ele não desconte na gente durante a aula – Comentou Rony após engolir um pedaço de torrada.

- Vou tentar prestar mais atenção, desculpa.

O restante do café passou com Harry pensando onde estava Malfoy que não estava no café da manhã. Hermione não queria ouvir suas suspeitas e Rony não sabia se ouvia ou dava apoio a Hermione. No fim Harry achou melhor chegar mais cedo na aula de História da Magia, pegou seus materiais e rumou para a sala do professor fantasma.

As aulas foram chatas e desgastantes. No final do período Harry jantou com os amigos e rumou para o salão comunal da Grifinória tentando aproveitar os últimos minutos em que podia ficar naquele lugar. Ele jogou snap explosivo com Rony, Neville e Simas, riu com Lilá abraçando Rony por trás enquanto o amigo olhava constrangido para Hermione que estava com o olhar enterrado e um livro emprestado da biblioteca. Porém dentre todas as coisas acontecendo na sala comunal o que mais o irritou foram os olhares de Gina para Dino Thomas, ela não devia olhar daquela forma para ele, muito menos se esgueirar para fora do salão comunal depois dele. O que estariam fazendo?

- Vou descer – Disse Harry para os amigos.

- Nos vemos amanhã – Disse Rony.

Os amigos se despediram dele, Neville lamentou a tragédia dele ter que ir para as masmorras, e Harry saiu do salão comunal com sua mochila nas costas. Ao sair no corredor viu um pedaço da capa de Gina virando a próxima esquina, faltavam vinte minutos para o toque de recolher, havia tempo. Tentando não fazer barulho ele seguiu pelo mesmo corredor seguindo para a escada que levava para o andar de baixo. Havia uma porta entreaberta, Harry sabia que não deveria olhar, mas queria tanto saber o que estavam fazendo e mais ainda porque aquilo o incomodava. Mas ao olhar percebeu que deveria ter descido direto para as masmorras.

Gina estava encostada na parede e Dino a beijava com fome, suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo da menina descendo e subindo na perna dela, passando pelas costelas devagar e encaixando-se em seus cabelos ruivos. Harry mordeu os lábios com raiva e saiu dali indo para as masmorras quase correndo. Ao parar na frente do escritório de Snape teve que respirar fundo duas vezes antes de bater em sua porta. Demorou um pouco para o professor atendê-lo, mas no fim ele abriu a porta e permitiu que Harry entrasse, não antes de ver os olhos injetados de raiva do menino.

Harry não olhou nos olhos de Snape, olhou para algum ponto acima do ombro do professor, evitou-o de todos os modos, pois eram muito confusos os sentimentos que ardiam em seu corpo. Ele acabara de ver Gina Weasley e Dino Thomas quase transando em uma sala de aula e logo depois de sentir raiva por não ser ele atacando o corpo da jovem, bateu na porta do escritório de seu marido para saber onde era seu quarto após o casamento com o homem a sua frente.

- Onde é meu quarto? – Perguntou Harry querendo ir dormir.

- Espere, ainda não terminei meu trabalho – Disse Snape sentando em sua mesa e lendo o trabalho que não terminara.

Harry se sentou em uma carteira e ficou observando o escritório do professor. Já estivera ali várias vezes para cumprir detenções ou para fazer aulas de oclumência, Snape não desocupou seu escritório e por esse motivo tudo estava no mesmo lugar, os mesmo vidros com gosmas e vermes, as mesmas ervas, tudo igual, inclusive o professor que mantinha uma veia tremendo na têmpora enquanto corrigia os trabalhos. Provavelmente estava dando nota baixa e lendo muita resposta absurda, pois a veia pulsava cada vez mais rápido. Achou melhor não perturbá-lo, então passou os últimos minutos olhando para a parede e lembrando-se de Gina.

- Potter!

Harry saiu de seu transe e olhou para Snape, os olhos negros estavam intrigados, provavelmente o professor o chamara mais de uma vez e ele não ouviu. Claro, não havia como ouvir enquanto imaginava os lábios de Gina dizendo coisas românticas em seu ouvido. Mas mesmo que estivesse em transe naquele momento, qualquer imagem da menina fugia ao se ver diante de Snape. Em sua mente só via os momentos na Grécia.

- Pare de me contemplar e me siga.

Snape saiu do escritório e seguiu até o final do corredor, Harry foi atrás. O professor parou diante de uma porta de madeira, sacou a varinha e recitou alguns feitiços.

- Agora essa porta irá reconhecer você.

O professor a abriu e entrou esperando que Harry entrasse também. O menino obedeceu e se viu em uma belíssima sala. A decoração era simples, apenas um tapete vinho, um sofá e duas poltronas de couro branco, uma lareira grande, um bar ao canto e uma estante de livros perto da porta. Mas por mais simples que fosse era muito bonita e aconchegante.

- O corredor está protegido por feitiços que impedem os alunos de se aproximarem. Eles não conseguem passar de onde está meu escritório – Explicou Snape parado perto da porta vendo o menino olhando atentamente o aposento – Os alunos vão lhe ver passando pelos feitiços, mas não conseguirão ver onde são seus aposentados.

- E onde são?

- Naquela porta – Apontou para uma porta no fundo da sala – Aquela ao lado é a do meu quarto. Há um banheiro no seu quarto, as refeições são feitas no salão principal então não há necessidades de outra dependência aqui.

- Certo – Disse Harry se sentindo estranho ao ver dois quartos separados. Casais não dormem juntos?

- Alguma pergunta? Ou seu cérebro foi capaz de finalmente arquivar alguma informação.

Harry respirou fundo para não responder a provocação e apenas fez a última pergunta que precisava.

- E meus pertences?

- Já estão no quarto.

- Ótimo – Respondeu indo em direção a porta.

- Uma última coisa, Potter – Disse o professor fazendo-o se virar com a mão na maçaneta – O senhor está terminantemente proibido de entrar em meu laboratório que fica na porta ao lado de meus aposentos.

- Tudo bem, não tenho vontade de entrar em seus aposentos, senhor.

- Então estamos entendidos – Disse Snape seguindo para a porta de seu quarto – Não se esqueça dos dias de cumprimento do contrato – Finalizou entrando no quarto e fechando a porta sem ouvir a resposta de Harry.

- Como eu iria esquecer?

Harry entrou no quarto e abriu a boca ao se ver dentro de um magnífico aposento com uma cama de dossel, não tão grande quanto o de sua lua de mel, mas maior que a do dormitório na Grifinória, um guarda roupa grande, um lustre com velas encantadas e cortinas vermelhas enfeitando as paredes de pedra. Havia uma lareira em frente a cama e uma porta que dava para um banheiro grande.

Esquecendo-se do motivo de estar naquele quarto Harry se jogou na cama e pulou no colchão rindo pela primeira vez por ser agora um Snape.

**Próximo Capítulo: Primeiros Sintomas**


	10. A confirmação

**Olá pessoal, quero agradecer os reviews, muito obrigada... tenho que avisar que vou ficar duas semanas sem postar essa fic, pois estou no termino de minhas férias e tenho muitas coisas a fazer, não terei tempo para escrever o próximo capítulo essa semana e postar no fds. então terá que ser no outro... peço desculpas por isso, mas gosto de fazer as coisas bem feitas e sem tempo não dá... bjus e espero os reviews...**

**Capítulo 10 – A confirmação**

Harry estava quase tacando seu relógio na parede para que o despertador parasse de tocar. Ele tinha que levantar para ir tomar café da manhã no salão principal, mas aquela cama era tão gostosa e confortável que não lhe dava a menor vontade de levantar. Porém, quando o relógio tocou pela terceira vez, Harry jogou as cobertas para o lado e se levantou colocando os óculos para poder enxergar.

Uma luz fraca entrava por uma janela que ele não imaginou que existia. Ao chegar perto e afastar uma cortina de seda, ele viu que aquela janela era no limite do lago negro. Dali era possível ver a extensão da água escura, que por vezes era movimentada pela lula gigante que a espirrava no vidro grosso. Acima da janela havia outra, menor e redonda que abria, Harry fez uma anotação mental de abri-la quando sentir-se sufocado naquele quarto, porém, mesmo com tudo fechado, ele se sentia muito bem naquele lugar. Parecia que era encantado para que uma corrente de ar agradável circulasse pelo ambiente. Uma coisa ele não podia negar. Era realmente muito bonita a forma como o sol fraco daquela manhã cinza atingia aquele local. Era bem ao contrário do que Harry havia imaginado quando conversava com seus amigos sobre os cômodos do mestre de poções, até aquele prezado momento já havia descartado a possibilidade de um calabouço escuro e nojento.

Pelo menos seu quarto era bem apresentável.

Como seria o de Snape?

Melhor nem pensar nisso, provavelmente ele jamais se aproximaria da porta ao lado. Era proibido como o laboratório do professor. Seus passos ali dentro se resumiam ao quarto e a sala, então era melhor simplesmente tirar essa idéia da cabeça e se arrumar.

Vendo no relógio que tinha meia hora para se aprontar, Harry retirou a roupa jogando-a em um cesto perto do banheiro e procurou uma toalha, mas não encontrou nenhuma. Nem mesmo no guarda roupa.

"Devem estar no banheiro", pensou Harry se dirigindo ao local. Realmente estavam ali. Havia duas pequenas toalhas de rosto penduradas ao lado da pia. Uma grande para se enxugar após o banho e um roupão, todos brancos e com um bonito bordado feito a mão escrito Snape.

Harry pegou a toalha e ficou olhando o bonito bordado, em sua mente surgia uma dúvida boba. Deveria usar aquelas toalhas, mesmo sendo do Snape? Provavelmente o professor ficaria com raiva, não ficaria? Porém, enquanto pensava nisso, seus olhos captaram outro desenho. Ao lado do nome e em tamanho menor estava o desenho do leão da grifinória. Aquelas toalhas não eram do professor. Eram suas. Harry saiu do banheiro segurando o roupão e olhou os lençóis bagunçados na cama ainda quente, bem no meio havia um S e um leão. Rapidamente olhou seus outros pertences, tudo ali que pudesse identificar a pessoa a quem pertencia, menos o que Harry usaria na frente de outras pessoas, tinham o mesmo desenho.

A cabeça dele girou. Era um Snape, não mais um Potter. Tinha que se acostumar com isso, mas precisava conversar com Snape sobre esse fato.

Naquela noite. Depois do jantar.

Após voltar ao banheiro e ligar o chuveiro, Harry percebeu que se atrasou demais enquanto pensava na mudança de seu nome, agora tinha apenas quinze minutos.

As aulas daquela terça feira foram até mesmo agradáveis, o trio teve dois tempos de feitiços antes do almoço. Durante a aula, enquanto o professor tentava ensinar um feitiço de encolhimento avançado, Harry, Rony e Hermione conseguiram conversar tranquilamente, pois os alunos estavam ocupados demais treinando os meneios das varinhas.

- E então Harry, como foi a sua...lua de mel? – Perguntou Hermione meio sem jeito. Rony fez careta, mas estava ouvindo atentamente – Ontem você não teve tempo para nos dizer.

- Foi...er...agradável. – Respondeu tão sem jeito quanto Hermione, principalmente ao se lembrar das cenas da tarde de domingo – O país é bem bonito.

Hermione pareceu satisfeita com aquele pouco de informação, então não implicou com o menino por ele falar da paisagem. Porém, mesmo satisfeita com a resposta dada, sua curiosidade era grande demais para segurar as perguntas atrás de seus dentes.

- E como está sendo morar nos aposentos dele?

- Nada demais, eu tenho o meu quarto, posso usar a sala e só. Não tenho autorização de ir ao laboratório e nem ao quarto dele.

Hermione não fez mais perguntas, mas ouviu Harry falar sobre as toalhas que ainda o deixavam intrigado.

- Você terá que se acostumar com isso, e pelo que você disse o Snape até colocou um símbolo representando a Grifinória em seus pertences, acho que foi um gesto legal da parte dele.

- Eu não sabia que foi ele quem nomeou tudo.

- Claro que não foi ele diretamente, mas provavelmente ele mandou fazer. Não achou que aquilo tudo tinha aparecido do nada, certo? Ele deve ter feito durante aquelas duas semanas antes do casamento.

Harry não respondeu, ele realmente tinha pensado que aquilo tudo tinha aparecido do nada e não que Snape tinha mandado fazer. Talvez devesse agradecê-lo por isso. Foi como um presente. Não é? Ele tem que agradecer quem lhe dá um presente, é normal, então por que só pensar nisso lhe causava um frio na espinha?

O restante da aula se passou com os três fazendo anotações sobre o feitiço ensinado, Rony tentava copiar de Hermione que fazia cara feia para o ruivo. Depois disso os três foram visitar Hagrid e Harry ficou surpreso por saber que o meio gigante sabia de seu casamento.

- Como você sabe? – Perguntou o menino após o meio gigante lhe perguntar como havia sido na Grécia.

- Ora Harry, Dumbledore me contou, é claro. Sabe que nesse tempo de guerra temos que cuidar de você, eu tenho que protegê-lo e a única forma é sabendo o que acontece com você. E eu não sou o único, Arthur e Molly também sabem.

- Mas por quê? Se fosse assim era mais fácil gritar para todo mundo! – Disse Harry indignado.

- Harry, você vai estar em uma situação delicada dentro de alguns meses. – Disse Hagrid tendo o máximo de paciência com os acessos de raiva do amigo – As pessoas que mais terão contato com você vão precisar ter conhecimento e ninguém melhor para cuidar de sua gravidez do que a mãe de Rony.

- Pelo menos nisso ela tem grande experiência. – Comentou o ruivo.

Harry estava com um pouco de raiva por isso. Por mais que entendesse que era para seu bem, ele sentia como se fosse uma invasão de privacidade o fato de outras pessoas saberem de seu segredo.

Afinal, só há um modo de se engravidar e pensar no ato já era um martírio, imaginar que outras pessoas sabiam desses momentos particulares o incomodava, e muito.

Após mudarem de assunto e conversarem sobre os treinos de quadribol que estavam acontecendo, os três agradeceram os bolos duros que esconderam nos bolsos e rumaram para o grande salão.

Como já era de se esperar houve burburinho quanto a mudança de Harry para as masmorras, mas o menino não ligou para isso. Sua mente e seus olhos estavam interessados somente no homem na mesa dos professores que o observava atentamente com seus olhos duros e indecifráveis.

Harry havia parado na porta do salão principal e com o tempo começou a chamar um pouco de atenção causando assim uma crescente raiva nos olhos negros. Por que ele continuava parado encarando-o ao invés de ir para seu lugar almoçar? Perguntava-se Harry sobre seus próprios atos sentindo os sonserinos esbarrarem em seu ombro ao passarem na entrada. Em um desses empurrões, dado por Zabine, Harry se desequilibrou e quase caiu no chão, mas uma mão o segurou dando-lhe apoio.

- Ei, cuidado Harry. – Disse a voz animada.

Quando Harry olhou para cima, viu-se encarando os olhos verdes de Gina que lhe sorria enquanto segurava seu braço, ajudando-o a se recompor.

- Obrigado.

- Não por isso, esses sonserinos são uns idiotas mesmo. Vamos comer, ou você vai ficar parado na entrada do salão a tarde toda?

- Pensei que você iria se sentar com o Dino. – Disse Harry sem conseguir evitar um tom pequeno de raiva em suas palavras.

- Eu não nasci grudada com Dino, mas se for para você ficar falando comigo como se fosse o Rony então é melhor não irmos almoçar juntos.

Gina deu-lhe um olhar profundo e se afastou. Harry amaldiçoou sua falta de controle e a percepção de Gina. Xingando-se ele correu pelo corredor entre as mesas e segurou o braço dela antes de se sentar. A menina virou para ele surpresa e o olhou fortemente.

- Escuta Gina, me desculpa. Não queria ser grosso com você.

- Tudo bem. – Disse a menina suspirando e girando os olhos – Meninos.

Os dois riram e se sentaram ao lado de Neville. Rony estava um pouco mais adiante com cara de entediado enquanto Lilá o abraçava, Hermione estava emburrada e se escondendo atrás de um livro.

Apesar de ser difícil comer com um olhar pesado em sua nuca, Harry conseguiu terminar sua refeição e saiu da mesa com Hermione, Gina e Neville. Rony tinha saído com Lilá. No meio do corredor eles encontraram Luna dando pequenos pulinhos enquanto olhava sonhadoramente para o teto. Ela explicou para eles que estava apreciando uma espécie muito interessante de inseto com um nome complicado que ninguém fez questão de decorar. Rindo um pouco Gina se despediu dos amigos e saiu com Luna para suas aulas.

- Ei Harry, quer ir comigo até a estufa? – Perguntou Neville – Tenho que ver uma planta que ganhei da professora Sprout, tenho que ver se ela tem água e se já está grande o suficiente para ser colhida.

- Desculpe Neville, mas como tenho esse tempo livre vou adiantar meus deveres.

- Isso quer dizer que...

- Sim Hermione, eu vou para a biblioteca com você.

- Muito sensato de sua parte. – Comentou a garota.

- Tudo bem Harry – Disse Neville. – Fica pra próxima.

Os amigos se despediram de Neville e o viram descer os degraus para o jardim. Harry queria mesmo ir com ele, mas realmente tinha que terminar alguns deveres que deixou para depois, um deles era de DCAT e com certeza Snape não pegaria leve com ele se não estivesse com aquele trabalho pronto.

- Você me espera aqui? Tenho que pegar minhas coisas para podermos estudar.

- Tudo bem, mas vai logo, pois não temos muito tempo.

- Está bem.

Harry foi em direção à masmorra e não gostou de ter que fazer aquele caminho junto com os sonserinos. Os alunos iam em direção ao salão comunal que ficava do outro lado do escritório do professor Snape, porém até chegar lá havia um longo corredor que Harry detestou naquele momento por não ser largo o suficiente e ele ter que esbarrar em alguns alunos hostis.

- Olha por onde anda, Potter. – Disse um sonserino com cara de trasgo – Não vai querer que alguém te envenene novamente, não é?

Harry respirou fundo não dando atenção as provocações que eles praticamente cuspiam em sua cara. Ele estava quase revidando, mas então percebeu que Blaise, Pansy e o restante da turma estavam reunidos ali perto rindo-se dele, mas Malfoy, Grabbe e Goyle não estavam ali e nem estavam no almoço. Onde estariam? O que estariam fazendo quando todos estavam comendo?

Ele tinha que descobrir, mas como? Enquanto caminhava ele pensava, precisava saber onde estavam. De repente ele parou.

- Mas é claro! – Exclamou sorrindo e fazendo os sonserinos rirem de sua cara, mas ele não ligou para isso, apenas apressou o passo e seguiu para o lado de seus aposentos.

Foi agradável a sensação de passar pelos feitiços, já não via e nem ouvia as vozes dos alunos desagradáveis, agora só o silêncio lhe fazia companhia. Era bom. Com essa sensação boa ele apertou o passo e entrou nos aposentos de Snape, ou melhor, nos seus aposentos.

Antes de fechar a porta ele parou vendo que Snape estava ali, sentado em uma poltrona de frente para a lareira com um livro aberto em seu colo, mas com os olhos postos em si, frios e intensos.

- Oi.

O professor não respondeu, apenas continuou a olhá-lo. Harry sentiu-se um pouco bobo, ele ainda não sabia como agir quando estava frente a frente com Snape. O homem era sempre tão sério e rígido. O menino teve que abrir e fechar a boca diversas vezes antes de conseguir falar algo, Snape o olhava como se ele tivesse feito algo errado.

- Eu vim buscar meus materiais para estudar na biblioteca. – Por que estava se justificando? Ali era sua moradia também, podia ir e vir na hora que quisesse – Tudo bem?

- E o que está esperando? Ficar me encarando não irá fazer com que suas coisas se materializem na sua frente.

Harry queria revidar, mas ao invés disso apenas seguiu para seu quarto e pegou suas coisas no malão antes de voltar para a sala e sair sem falar nada.

Já no corredor e um pouco mais calmo ele abriu a mochila e pegou o mapa do maroto.

- Juro solenemente que não farei nada de bom – O mapa se abriu diante dele e seus olhos o esquadrinharam a procura daqueles mínimos pontinhos com os nomes dos sonserinos – Cadê vocês? O que andam fazendo?

Harry procurava e procurava, mas não os encontrava. Hermione ficaria nervosa, mas a necessidade de caçar uma desculpa para os sumiços de Malfoy era maior.

- Vamos.

O mapa estava cheio de pontinhos andando pelos corredores, alguns iam em direção ao jardim curtir o frio da tarde e um reles sol que se escondia, muitos iam para as aulas, havia muitos lugares a procurar, mas depois de alguns minutos seus olhos se depararam com algo que lhe abriu o sorriso. Grabbe e Goyle estavam no sétimo andar, sozinhos, andando de um lado para o outro. Mas onde estava Malfoy?

- O que está fazendo aqui ainda, Potter?

- Droga – Exclamou Harry ao ouvir a voz de Snape bem atrás de si – Malfeito feito – O mapa se desfez antes do menino poder se virar – Eu estava... er...meu...ham...

- Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória, somente pelo fato de não saber formular uma frase descente. O que estava fazendo?

Snape cruzou os braços na frente do peito e se aproximou de Harry fazendo o menino se sentir acuado, quase como um bichinho encurralado. Ele não gostou nada disso.

- Eu estava... – Aquela aproximação deixava-o nervoso – Estava apenas... – Muito nervoso – Eu queria ver onde estava Malfoy – Disse por fim surpreendendo-se por ter contado algo assim, isso era para ficar em segredo. Não era para mais ninguém saber. Ainda mais Snape. Porém o homem o desestabilizava ao se aproximar muito.

Harry só não sabia se era por medo ou por outra coisa.

- Malfoy? – Perguntou Snape com surpresa no olhar – Por que está atrás de Malfoy, quer ampliar sua lista de fãs? Creio que não vai ter muito sucesso com ele.

- Eu não tenho fãs. – Quase gritou Harry – E não tenho que dar satisfação do que faço à você.

Harry saiu de perto de Snape e estava quase ultrapassando a parede de feitiços quando sentiu seu braço ser apertado e seu corpo jogado na parede. Snape estava em cima de si quase rosnando em seu rosto.

- Em primeiro lugar olhe a forma como se dirige a mim, não vou tolerar seu tom insolente. – A mão dele apertava o braço de Harry com força, estava doendo. – Segundo, você deve sim satisfações a mim, primeiro por eu ser seu professor, segundo por eu ser o maldito do seu esposo.

- Está me machucando. – Disse Harry entre os dentes.

- É para se lembrar de que quando eu fizer uma pergunta, você vai me responder. Entendeu? Eu perguntei se você entendeu.

- Ai! – Exclamou Harry sentindo os dedos fechados como garras em seu braço. – Eu entendi.

- Espero que não se esqueça disso, ou terei que lembrá-lo.

Snape deixou Harry esfregando o braço e sumiu pelo corredor. Harry rosnou baixo e bateu a cabeça na parede. Será que teria que agüentar aquilo para sempre? Ele realmente não queria saber a resposta. Era melhor ir estudar. Hermione ficou intrigada com ele quando disse a ela que não sabia onde seus materiais estavam guardados e por isso que demorou. Os dois subiram os degraus que levavam para a biblioteca, Harry se sentiu frustrado por não poder ir atrás dos capangas de Malfoy, mas haveria outras chances.

O restante da tarde foi somente de estudo, pois Hermione pegou firme no seu pé e a professora McGonagall quase fez seu cérebro fritar para entender o que ela passava. A única coisa que fez sua mente escapar das aulas foi o treino de quadribol. Era muito bom voar em sua firebolt, parecia que quando montava e lançava-se ao céu tudo sumia de sua mente. Mas após o treino ele se sentia completamente cansado.

Ele se despediu de seus amigos e os viu rumarem para a torre da Grifinória enquanto ele descia para as masmorras. Ao entrar nos aposentos viu o olhar de Snape para sua roupa suja pela chuva que caia no campo.

- Deixe sua roupa ai, os elfos pegarão para lavar, não quero meu tapete sujo.

- Aqui?

- Além de acéfalo você é surdo também?

- Eu não sou acéfalo e nem surdo!

- Então pare de fazer perguntas idiotas e faça o que eu mandei.

Apertando os lábios Harry colocou a vassoura no canto da parede e retirou o uniforme deixando-o no chão. Sem pensar na vergonha que sentia ele retirou sua calça e camisa, ficando apenas de cueca. Sem olhar ou falar ele quase correu para seu quarto e se trancou no banheiro para tomar banho. Quando saiu ele apenas colocou o roupão e foi para sala. Snape estava sentado lendo. Harry não queria incomodá-lo naquele momento, por isso apenas se sentou na outra poltrona e esperou. Era muito estranho ficar ali, daquela forma.

- O que quer? – Perguntou Snape afastando o olhar do livro.

- Queria te perguntar por que minhas coisas estão com esse desenho de leão.

- Para diferenciar os seus pertences dos meus, já que nosso sobrenome agora é o mesmo. Se o incomoda posso pedir para mudar.

- Não, está bom assim, foi só curiosidade. Obrigado.

O silencio tomou a sala novamente, Snape voltou a ler e Harry queria muito sair dali, mas uma questão ainda martelava em sua mente. Snape pareceu perceber isso.

- Pergunte logo.

- Por que outras pessoas estão sabendo de... de nosso casamento?

- Porque é necessário.

- Mas eu pensei que era segredo.

- É segredo, porém isso não impede de outras pessoas terem que proteger você.

- Eu não quero ser protegido. Todo mundo quer sempre cuidar de mim, eu não sou um cristal.

- Claro que não, você é o herói, o grande escolhido. – Disse Snape ironicamente. – Não precisa que ninguém se preocupe com você, ou se importe com você. Afinal seus poderes são tão grandes que você é capaz de marchar até o Lord e o enfrentar sem estudo e treino. Nossos esforços para manter sua cabeça a salvo são totalmente em vão.

- Não é assim.

- Claro que não é. Você é um estudante impertinente e imaturo que só pensa em seu próprio umbigo. O mundo não gira em torno do Santo Potter, há milhares de coisas a sua volta com igual ou maior importância que você.

- Pare de falar assim comigo! Eu só queria saber por que a senhora e o senhor Weasley precisavam ficar sabendo disso.

- Porque eu ordenei que eles soubessem.

- Você o que? Por que eu não fiquei sabendo? Eu também deveria decidir, são minhas particularidades.

- Pelo amor de Mérlin, Potter. – Disse Snape se levantando com raiva. – Use sua cabeça oca pelo menos uma vez na vida. Acha mesmo que Molly ou Arthur estão se importando ou pensando em sua performance na cama? Acha que mesmo que eles pensem nisso, irão se surpreender? Aqueles dois procriam mais do que coelhos, sabem muito bem como se faz sexo.

- Eu não quis dizer isso.

- Deixe de desculpas esfarrapadas para suas perguntas idiotas e sem nexo.

- Mas por que você falou para eles?

- Porque você passa tempo com aquela família e se tudo der certo no domingo, Pomfrey irá dizer que você está carregando um filho meu. Eu posso odiar você e essa situação, mas não vou permitir que um herdeiro meu corra perigo.

Naquele momento Harry não sabia o que falar. Aquela fora a primeira vez que eles falavam sobre a possível gravidez que seria confirmada em breve.

- Eu...

- Chega de conversa, está tarde. Vá para seu quarto, hoje é terça, quando estiver pronto apague a luz.

Snape entrou em seu laboratório deixando Harry sozinho na sala. O menino estava confuso. Estava com raiva e alguma outra coisa o deixava estranho, mas não sabia o que era. Só sabia que o fato de Snape fazer algo por preocupação com seu futuro filho o deixava desconsertado.

Sem ter mais o que fazer naquela sala Harry foi para o quarto e se jogou na cama de roupão por cima das cobertas. Ele pensou um pouco antes de desligar a luz, não adiantava demorar muito. Isso iria acontecer sempre.

Então era melhor se acostumar e relaxar.

Snape entrou no quarto pouco depois, Harry pôde ouvi-lo retirando a roupa e logo depois sentiu o colchão afundando ao seu lado e uma mão gelada tocar em sua nuca, agarrando o colarinho do roupão. O menino sentiu o tecido descer pelo seu corpo expondo sua pele. Após o roupão ser completamente retirado houve então o toque.

Um toque simples, nada mais que um encostar de dedo em seu cóccix, mas que acarretou em uma descarga elétrica no corpo de Harry suficiente para que o menino tivesse um espasmo e quase deixasse escapar um gemido por seus dentes.

Harry não podia ver, mas nasceu um pequeno sorriso nos lábios de Snape, o homem estava gostando de sentir que podia causar aquilo ao menino, que o fazia tremer ante seus toques. Ele aproveitou essa sensibilidade e subiu devagar os dedos pela espinha dele, Harry tremia e já começava a apertar o travesseiro para se segurar.

O grifinório não entendia porque estava sentindo aquilo. Ele entrara naquele quarto com raiva de Snape, ele deveria odiar os toques daquela pessoa, sentir repulsa da mão passeando pelas suas costas e descendo pelas suas ancas. Mas ele só conseguia sentir uma sensação de calor subindo pelo seu abdômen enquanto sentia suas pernas serem levemente separadas.

Snape parecia se divertir com as reações de Harry. Era gostoso maltratar o menino, principalmente ao perceber que ele começava a se entregar à ele. Porém, mesmo que estivesse gostando de torturar o menino, ele precisava fazer, seu próprio corpo pedia. Devagar ele estendeu o braço e pegou o vidro de lubrificante no criado mudo, molhou seu dedo e o levou até a entrada de Harry preparando-o devagar.

Ao sentir o dedo de Snape começar a prepará-lo, Harry teve que respirar fundo. O que era para ser ruim acabou se tornando bom, ele quase pedia para que o homem não parasse.

Por que será que ele sentia isso?

Snape sabia o porquê, sabia que o adolescente estava em plena puberdade e que necessitava liberar a testosterona, pois seus hormônios elevavam sua temperatura enquanto seu dedo o invadia. Qualquer sensação de raiva somente triplicava o prazer que ele sentia e isso era o que o homem queria.

Estava tão difícil se controlar, tão difícil segurar o gemido atrás dos dentes que Harry sentia a pele de sua mão quase rasgar de tanto que apertava o travesseiro. Após alguns minutos, Snape posicionou-se em cima de Harry deixando seu corpo tocar no do menino, fazendo-o ofegar.

- Relaxe.

O sussurro ao pé do ouvido não serviu para acalmá-lo e sim para deixá-lo mais arrepiado, tanto que quando o pênis de Snape forçou a entrada ele não se segurou e empurrou o corpo para trás sentindo Snape entrar mais fundo.

O gemido finalmente se libertou e o professor gostou de ouvir.

Sem dizer nada Snape envolveu Harry com o braço segurando-o pelo ombro e pressionou o corpo contra o dele. Harry gemeu de novo fechando os olhos ao sentir Snape sair lentamente para depois entrar de novo.

Era...gostoso.

Com a mente nublada de desejo o menino colocou sua mão sobre a de Snape em seu quadril e apertou enquanto os movimentos aumentavam e seus gemidos saiam. A respiração de Snape também se alterava e logo ele respirava quente no pescoço de Harry que sentia seu suor escorrer e cair em seu ombro.

Harry achava que acabaria explodindo, antes Snape fora bruto, quase violento, mas naquele momento, por mais que suas estocadas fossem fortes, ele era calmo e em certos momentos até mesmo delicado. Mas Harry estava tão sedento que não queria delicadeza, queria apenas sentir o membro duro bater em sua próstata. Fazê-lo voar ao céu, mergulhar na maravilhosa sensação do ápice alcançado. Por isso, ele apertou mais a mão de Snape e movimentou seu próprio corpo em direção ao professor, fazendo-o rir baixinho e se afastar puxando Harry, e deixando-o de quatro na cama gemendo e se mexendo enquanto sentia os testículos baterem em suas nádegas seguradas firmemente pelas mãos grandes e fortes do professor.

O coração de Harry estava disparado e ele sentia o calor aumentar em seu abdômen até que sua mente parou e seu corpo se entregou ao gozo lançado nos lençóis. Seus músculos estavam trêmulos e ele teria caído na cama se não fossem as mãos de Snape ainda o segurando e o levando rapidamente ao seu encontro, cada vez mais rápido. O torpor começava a levar Harry quando ele sentiu o líquido quente ser despejado dentro de si e o corpo de Snape cair por cima do seu.

O homem respirava com dificuldade e tremia ainda dentro de Harry que levou sua mão até o cabelo de Snape e o acariciou enquanto o professor se recuperava. Demorou alguns minutos para Snape voltar a respirar normalmente. Harry já estava entregue ao sono quando sentiu o homem sair de dentro de si lhe deixando com uma enorme sensação de abandono. Ele ouviu o som de roupas sendo pegas no chão e da porta se abrindo e depois fechando. Snape fora embora e deixara Harry sozinho naquela cama ainda sentindo o corpo tremer. Seria sempre assim? Seria sempre entrega e depois abandono?

O restante da semana fora extremamente cansativa para Harry. Na quarta feira ele teve mais e mais lições para fazer. Principalmente de DCAT, cujo professor não lhe dava trégua, fazendo-o executar feitiços com alguma pessoa da sonserina somente para lhe ver se dando mal, ou então lhe castigar com detenções cansativas quando ele fizesse algo com seus alunos queridos, mesmo se fosse dentro dos padrões que ele estava ensinando. Havia também as próprias detenções dadas por Snape, obrigando-o a limpar banheiros e salas sem uso, além das outras aulas que ficavam cada vez mais difíceis. A única aula em que Harry não se preocupava muito eram as aulas de poções. Slughorn parecia se maravilhar com o bom desempenho de Harry sem nem imaginar que o menino tinha ajuda do livro do príncipe mestiço. Harry não podia se esquecer também dos treinos de quadribol e das reuniões particulares com Dumbledore.

Mas dentre todas essas atividades, a que mais lhe preocupava era o sexo.

Harry ainda não entendia o motivo de ter agido tão "vulgarmente" na cama com Snape. Ele não deveria gostar e sim odiar, principalmente estando com ódio de Snape na hora. Mas parecia que quanto mais raiva tinha do homem, mais desejo sentia por ele. A única coisa que podia dizer era que na quinta feira a noite ele não conseguiu evitar sentir-se ansioso por aquele momento e quando sentiu Snape entrando em seu corpo e derramando-se dentro de si ele se sentiu bem.

Mas finalmente chegou o final de semana e Harry pôde descansar um pouco a mente dos estudos, mas só por um curto prazo. Hermione o obrigou a passar o sábado ou na biblioteca ou na sala comunal da Grifinória estudando para os futuros testes. O menino só conseguiu se livrar da amiga um pouco depois do almoço quando visitou Hagrid.

Foi durante o jantar que Harry percebeu que algo estava errado com ele. O frango assado estava delicioso, pelo menos era o que diziam para ele, mas somente o cheiro que vinha do prato de seus amigos fazia com que seu estomago embrulhasse. Naquela noite ele não jantou, apenas bebeu um pouco de suco e saiu da mesa dizendo que precisava de ar. E realmente precisava. Parecia que o vento do jardim acalmou seu corpo fazendo-o respirar melhor e sentir a vertigem abandonando-o.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que a algazarra de alunos saindo do salão principal foi ouvida. Harry ainda esperou um pouco para que os sonserinos fossem à frente e se apressou até seus aposentos, onde se preparou e esperou por Snape em sua cama, para que ele pudesse lhe completar antes de ir embora e lhe deixar sentindo falta.

Graças a Mérlin havia os sonhos, aqueles que lhe carregavam da verdade e o deixavam vagar entre as milhares de possibilidades impossíveis. Era bom ficar nos sonhos, era gostoso. Mas Harry não gostava de seus sonhos, não quando só via neve branca manchada de sangue, ou um rio vermelho terminando em uma enorme cachoeira rubra. Isso não era bom, na verdade lhe dava arrepios e medo. Ele não queria sonhar com aquilo e nem com os olhos negros ou as unhas cravadas em suas costas.

Não, ele não queria.

Ele pedia para sair dali, para fugir do sangue e da posse que aquelas mãos mortas tinham. Ele gritava para escapar, mas nada vinha ao seu socorro, ele estava se sufocando.

- Potter!

Ele ouviu seu nome ser chamado, mas parecia um eco vindo das árvores enormes e fechadas que não estavam ali antes. Harry se sentia perdido como se fosse jogado no meio de uma floresta fechada e sem oxigênio, ele ouvia seu nome, mas não conseguia distinguir de onde vinha, então só havia uma maneira de saber, arriscar.

Seus pés correram por entre as raízes grossas, tropeçaram nas pedras molhadas e escorregadias até que ele ouviu novamente. Mais alto e nítido. Estava no caminho certo. Mais um pouco só e ele chegaria.

O nome fora proferido novamente, ele estava quase lá, era só mais um pouco. Harry estendeu o braço e gritou pedindo que o tirassem dali e então ele abriu os olhos.

Sua visão estava embaçada como sempre está quando acorda, mas naquele momento não era a visão que o incomodava, nem Snape que o segurava firmemente pelos ombros, provavelmente estava tentando acordá-lo de um pesadelo horrível. Sim, o pesadelo, ele se lembrava do sangue, da neve, dos olhos negros e das unhas.

Harry grunhiu e abaixou a cabeça sentindo um desconforto no abdômen. Ele postou a mão na barriga por baixo do cobertor, se descobriu nu e com fortes dores abdominais. Ele tentou levantar devagar, mas quando tocou seus pés no chão tudo girou e ele sentiu o vomito subindo para a boca. Rapidamente ele correu para o banheiro e se curvou no vaso sanitário esvaindo-se ali dentro. Quando terminou e apenas ficou tossindo, sentindo a queimação na garganta ele se levantou devagar e viu Snape com um roupão aberto esperando-o. Sem cerimônia Harry aceitou o roupão tanto porque estava com frio e viu Snape suspirar.

- Que horas são? – Perguntou voltando para a cama e se deitando com os joelhos para cima. Seu abdômen doía muito.

- São duas da manhã de domingo.

- Está doendo. Meu abdômen.

Snape não lhe disse muita coisa sobre isso, apenas lhe deu suas roupas intimas para vestir e disse que o levaria para Madame Pomfrey, mas o caminho até a enfermaria não foi tão fácil. Estava frio e isso só aumentava as dores de Harry, fazendo-o andar devagar. Snape não o tocava, mas pelo menos não lhe criticava e parecia ter paciência e preocupação ao levá-lo para a enfermaria.

- Papoula – Chamou Snape esperando um pouco para a enfermeira aparecer – Examine-o, acho que ele está com os primeiros sintomas.

- Primeiros sintomas do que? – Perguntou Harry.

- Da nossa brincadeira de papai e mamãe, senhor Potter. – Disse Snape – Porque eu trepo com você por puro divertimento.

- Severus! Se estiver preocupado peço que espere lá fora ou fique calado, mas não vou aturar esse tipo de palavreado aqui, preciso examinar o menino.

- Não estou preocupado.

- Negue quanto quiser, mas me deixe fazer meu trabalho.

Snape se afastou e a medibruxa puxou o biombo. Madame Pomfrey fez diversas perguntas, examinou o corpo de Harry e lhe deu poções para que ele dormisse. Somente após alguns minutos de ida e vinda atrás daquele biombo a enfermeira se dirigiu à Snape que estava com cara de zangado por ter que esperar.

- Parabéns Severus, você será papai. Harry está grávido e parece que por enquanto está tudo certo com o útero, vamos ter que esperar pelo menos dois meses para podermos examinar o bebe. Quanto as dores abdominais dele, é pela recente gravidez, seu corpo está tentando se proteger, é um cólica forte, mas não se preocupe eu já dei uma poção que vai melhorar isso.

- Acabou?

- Sim.

- Obrigado. – Respondeu Snape saindo da ala hospitalar e indo direto para suas masmorras.

Harry já estava dormindo e não viu a saída de Snape, mas dentro de si ele sentiu um comichão. Queria que ele estivesse lá, ao seu lado, lhe completando. Pela primeira vez durante todo esse tempo ele sentiu saudades do homem.

Estava ficando louco?

**N/A: Vamos aos comentários**

**FranRenata**: Eu faço o possível para não descaracterizar o personagem, como o Snape por exemplo... ele é frio, bruto, sarcastico, misterioso, sombrio, e muito mais, além de ter seus momentos de ataques de violencia e selvageria... ele é assim, por tudo que viveu, então eu não posso colocar um Snape feliz e bonzinho, ou que se preocupa com o Harry... nesse caso eu gosto da evolução... por mais que ele seja assim nós sabemos que ele tem o seu lado humano e carente de afeto, por mais que seja guardado a sete chaves. Eu gosto de fazer o Harry destruir aos poucos as paredes que o mestre constroi em torno de si... Quanto a dança, ela é realmente complicada de se descrever, eu fiz o possível, mas ainda assim não deu... é que é uma dança celta feita em cerimônias antigas de casamento e fertilidade...mas o importante na verdade eram os sentimentos dos dois na hora... mas se quiser ver só um pedacinho de como era a dança tem um video do seriado Vampire Diares que tem uma dança parecida watch?v=10SVwR8K9mI ve a forma como eles começam a dançar, é como eu descrevi... espero que goste do capítulo, espero seu próximo review...

**Tonks Fenix**: O Harry estava com raiva pela lua de mel, mas ele tem medo do Snape e das reações que o mestre de poções teria se ele o enfrentasse, então ele guarda seus "ataques", seu sofrimento para si... mas as vezes ele acaba deixando escapar algumas coisas. Mas ele até que está enfrentando bem as coisas, acho que o sermão que Hermione e o Snape deram nele nos capítulos anteriores fizeram efeito... Yessss, o Snape está começando a amolecer e isso vc vai perceber mais no proximo capítulo...o ciumes dele quanto a Gina vc vai ver em capítulos mais a frente, Snape vai ficar furioso...bjusss

**Dyeniffe**r: Realmente o Harry está bem contido, mas por causa dos sermões que ele recebeu da Hermione e do Snape, mas o menino é uma panela de pressão onde algumas vezes ele já está prestes a explodir e acaba deixando algumas coisas escaparem como frases ou olhares. Hermione realmente é a sabe tudo de sempre, mas é ela quem segura o Harry e explica a maioria das coisas para o menino. Realmente o nome não ficou ruim... gostei também... te vejo no próximo capítulo, review hein!


	11. Loucura no meio da noite

**Olá, desculpem a demora, mas como expliquei estava realmente precisando desse tempo para organizar minhas coisas, vou fazer o possível para que não demore a sair o próximo capítulo... bjussss agradecimentos no final do capítulo...**

**Capítulo 11 – Loucura no meio da noite**

A máscara branca descansava em cima do manto negro. Os buracos em sua face transpassavam a loucura que vira naquela noite. Em sua superfície eram visíveis os riscos que formavam os símbolos estranhos e desconexos. Símbolos que marcavam as vidas tiradas, cada um para uma pessoa que gritou implorando clemência.

Havia muitos.

Por suas bochechas frias desciam dois riscos quase secos de um líquido grosso e rubro. O sangue dos inocentes que a viram antes de se desligarem desse mundo de forma brutal.

Ah! Se as pessoas que a olhavam soubessem o motivo de cada desenho em sua superfície enquanto escondia o rosto de seu algoz.

Ele sabia.

Sabia que cada risco, cada desenho, era um lembrete de uma vida que fora tirada. Uma vida que ele roubou. Às vezes eram só pessoas sem nenhuma importância, cuja a vida não teria peso em sua consciência. Mas às vezes os olhares eram tão novos, as vozes não passavam de choros de quem ainda não compreendia o mundo. Nesses casos, os riscos eram mais fundos, feitos com sua própria mão, forçando a adaga pela superfície prateada e lisa.

Sem querer se lembrar disso o homem pegou a máscara e a levou até a pia, abriu a torneira vendo a água corrente lavar o sangue espirrado. Alguns teimavam em permanecer ali como se quisessem fazê-lo se lembrar de seu dono, da mulher ou da criança que lhe olhou com medo e desesperança antes de sentir o golpe final.

Seu manto negro fora jogado em um canto para que os elfos o limpassem e o trouxessem limpo para a próxima ordem de seu mestre.

Entretanto, a única coisa que ele não conseguiria lavar, seriam suas lembranças. Não havia penseira que retirasse de sua retina o terror que ele mesmo causara. Amanhã os jornais noticiariam o que ele já sabia.

- Droga! – Exclamou ao olhar seu reflexo no espelho e ver a mancha de sangue em seu pescoço logo abaixo da cortina de cabelos negros.

O chuveiro era apropriado para um delicioso banho quente, mas sua alma não. A água fria era suficiente para arder sua pele enquanto esfregava-a limpando as evidências de seu encontro com os comensais. Greyback se divertiu bastante, Bellatrix não estava mais entediada e Malfoy tentava rever sua posição no ciclo.

- Idiotas.

A palavra foi dita com ferocidade enquanto o punho acertava a parede deixando a pele vermelha e arranhada.

Após parar de pensar em tudo que acontecera naquela noite, ele saiu do banho e colocou suas vestes, precisava falar com o diretor e fazer sua ronda noturna.

Mas assim que saiu de seu quarto seus olhos viram a porta do quarto de Potter entreaberta. Devagar ele a abriu e entrou no aposento. Tudo estava calmo e arrumado. O menino estava dormindo na ala hospitalar já fazia um dia, suas cólicas pioraram e Madame Pomfrey achou melhor que ficasse em observação. Snape deveria ficar grato por isso, não teria mais a presença dele em seus aposentos, irritando-o com seus olhares furtivos.

Aquele quarto estava frio demais.

Snape saiu de seus aposentos e se dirigiu para o escritório do diretor. Seus passos eram silenciosos e rápidos, só os diminuiu quando chegou à gárgula de fênix e ditou a senha. A escada de pedra apareceu permitindo sua entrada, assim como a porta que se abriu antes mesmo que pensasse em bater.

- Boa noite, diretor.

- Boa noite, Severus. – Cumprimentou Dumbledore sentado em sua mesa. – Sente-se, por favor.

Snape não negou o pedido e sentou-se na cadeira indicada, a mesma que sempre o recebia em suas visitas.

- Vim assim que cumpri as ordens do Lord e fui liberado.

- Creio que fez tudo conforme combinamos.

- Sim. – Snape olhou rapidamente para o céu negro do lado de fora da janela e depois voltou seus olhos para o olhar azul penetrante do diretor. – Obedeci as regras dele e fiquei de olho em Draco o tempo todo. Fiz o que Draco deveria ter feito e justifiquei seu comportamento na reunião.

- Voldemort não deve ter ficado muito satisfeito com o menino.

- Draco é forte e capaz de aguentar alguns cruciatos.

- Você descobriu a missão dele?

- Ainda não, ele está com raiva de mim, me culpa pelo que aconteceu com o pai. Mas estou fazendo o possível para tentar me aproximar dele e descobrir alguma coisa.

- Quem sabe você consiga que ele vá em alguma de suas detenções.

- Ele não aparece nem mesmo em minhas aulas, quanto mais nas detenções. Mas farei o possível.

- Tudo bem, eu sei que você não me decepcionará. Obrigado mais uma vez. Vamos esperar a notícia amanhã. – Disse Dumbledore esfregando o rosto com a mão machucada. – E quanto a Harry?

- O que tem?

- Como vocês estão?

- Vivendo felizes em nosso querido lar. – Disse Snape sarcasticamente. – Estamos cumprindo todos os requisitos do contrato e, como o senhor já sabe, a fecundação ocorreu.

- Quando ele sai da ala hospitalar?

- Pomfrey disse que se ele estiver bem será amanhã à tarde.

- Terá que ter cuidados com ele, o começo da gestação será muito complicada. Ele ficará enjoado e com dores, além dos hormônios que não o deixaram em paz daqui pra frente. Gravidez masculina é pior que uma gravidez normal.

- Já tenho consciência que irei brincar de baba com o grande Eleito.

- Você sabe o que está acontecendo com você, não sabe? – Perguntou Dumbledore demonstrando um leve sorriso em seu rosto que Snape não gostou. – Deve saber o motivo de agir assim.

- Ilumine minha mente.

- Oh não, terá que descobrir sozinho.

- Posso ir? Tenho uma ronda noturna a cumprir.

- Sim, pode. Obrigado pelas informações. – Snape se levantou e caminhou-se para a porta. – Lembre-se de que você não é culpado pelas vidas deles.

Snape não respondeu, apenas saiu do escritório e se dirigiu para os corredores vigiando a escola silenciosa. Naquela noite, naquele momento, ele desejava encontrar algum aluno fora de sua cama. Talvez conseguisse descontar essa sensação estranha que o enchia deixando-o louco.

Mas não houve aluno fora da cama e nem mesmo Pirraça apareceu em seu caminho para que pudesse amaldiçoá-lo.

O relógio marcava duas da manhã de segunda feira, quando deu por encerrada sua ronda e começou a descer as escadas em direção a masmorra. Iria descansar seu corpo um pouco. Talvez conseguisse dormir sem pesadelos se tomasse sua poção do sono sem sonhos. Sim, precisava muito dela.

A vontade de chegar a seus aposentos era grande, mas assim que seus pés tocaram no piso do terceiro andar não conseguiu mais ir adiante. Alguma coisa o impedia de continuar sua caminhada até as masmorras e o puxava para o final do corredor onde estava a Ala Hospitalar.

Devagar ele caminhou até a porta e a abriu silenciosamente. A ala hospitalar estava quieta e quase vazia. Madame Pomfrey estava em seus aposentos dormindo, havia um menino do primeiro ano deitado na primeira maca com o rosto coberto por ataduras e no final dos aposentos estava ele.

Harry dormia tranquilamente. Não parecia que estava doente, parecia apenas cansado. Em seu rosto pálido viam-se ralas olheiras e um pequeno rastro de lágrima em suas bochechas.

Ele chorou.

Snape adiantou-se até o lado de sua cama e viu a respiração do menino, lenta e regulada. Ao lado, em uma mesinha, estavam as poções que mandara a enfermeira dar à ele. Pelo menos ele estava tomando todas corretamente.

Certo, ele já viu que Potter estava bem, deveria ir embora agora.

Mas ele não foi.

Continuou ao lado da cama olhando para o menino, velando-o.

Involuntariamente sua mão fez um movimento como se fosse encostar no rosto dele e afastar a mecha de cabelo que caia em sua testa, mas rapidamente Snape forçou sua mão ao lado do corpo e saiu da ala hospitalar, descendo com pressa para as masmorras.

A porta bateu com força antes dele se apoiar no encosto da poltrona e amaldiçoar sua ida até o menino. Bebida, ele precisava de bebida.

Dois copos de firewhisky foram esvaziados antes dele se trancar em seu quarto e finalmente descansar sua mente.

Harry saiu da Ala Hospitalar na tarde seguinte. Graças às poções que Madame Pomfrey receitou, suas cólicas diminuíram bastante e ele só as sentia fracamente. Porém foi avisado de que elas podem voltar e que outros sintomas podem aparecer, e caso isso aconteça o mesmo deve procurá-la.

Estava aliviado de sair daquela cama, passar o domingo deitado com dor naquele lugar não era nada interessante, ainda mais por não ter recebido visitas. Claro que Rony e Hermione o visitaram, mas Harry estivera por um momento esperançoso de que Snape fosse aparecer para lhe ver, ou pelo menos para saber se seu filho estava bem.

Um sorriso se abriu no rosto de Harry ao pensar no filho dele, em seu filho, crescendo e evoluindo dentro de seu corpo, dependendo completamente de si. Era mágico, era incrível. O filho de Snape em seu útero. Era estranho se sentir assim, ele deveria estar apavorado. Mas não. Estava maravilhado com a situação. Se sentia bem e até mesmo um pouco feliz, como se pensar no feto o trouxesse esperança de que tudo iria melhorar.

Pensava que nada poderia diminuir essa felicidade, mas estava completamente enganado.

As aulas ainda não haviam terminado, os alunos estavam todos em sala de aula e Harry não queria ir ao seu dormitório naquele momento. Por isso foi até o jardim. Não havia nada ali de interessante, mas ele pelo menos podia curtir o outono pensando no pequeno ser dentro de si. Não adiantava, ele estava feliz.

Com uma sensação boa a lhe preencher, começou a andar pela beira do lago negro, lembrando-se do sábado quando Snape mordeu seu ombro enquanto derretia-se dentro de si. Era bom, muito bom. Com certeza ele deveria ter descoberto os prazeres carnais de um homem há mais tempo. Porém, percebeu, durante toda essa semana ele não sentira ou sequer olhara para qualquer outro menino. Nem mesmo aqueles que lhe mandavam olhares estranhos. Eles não interessavam, eram apenas meninos, eram... não eram Snape.

Tão estranho isso. Snape sempre causara tanta raiva em si, tanto ódio. Por que então não conseguia não sentir saudade de estar com ele, vê-lo, mesmo que fosse para ficar calado apenas o olhando? Tudo era confuso demais.

Tentando esquecer seus confusos pensamentos se dirigiu até a cabana de Hagrid. Sabia que o meio gigante estava lá por causa da fumaça que saia pela chaminé. O professor de trato das criaturas mágicas ficou muito contente em vê-lo. O recebeu com um sorriso nos olhos gentis e uma xícara de chá.

- E como você está? – Perguntou Hagrid colocando o chá em uma caneca pequena que tinha especialmente para o trio que sempre o visitava. – Fiquei sabendo que foi para a ala hospitalar.

- Sim, sai faz alguns minutos. Eu estou bem. – Harry preferiu não contar sobre sua gravidez. Ainda não se sentia a vontade para falar sobre isso com os outros. – Estou livre das aulas de hoje, por isso vim aqui.

- Sabe que sempre é bem vindo em minha casa.

Harry gostou de ter ido ver seu amigo. Hagrid sempre o fazia se sentir bem, até mesmo quando era obrigado a comer aqueles malditos quadradinhos que grudavam em sua boca e demoravam a derreter e soltar seus dentes. Por sorte não havia nenhum ali para que fosse oferecido. Após rir bastante com a narração de uma aula com os sonserinos onde Hagrid não se deixou intimidar pelos alunos e deu-lhes broncas, subiu para a escola, já estava na hora do jantar.

O salão principal já estava com a maioria dos alunos acomodados em seus lugares, alguns ainda chegavam de suas salas comunais onde deixaram seus materiais e outros estavam conversando no corredor. Harry foi diretamente para o lugar que seus amigos guardavam, sentou-se do lado de cada um e tomou um gole de seu suco de abobora antes de olhar em seus olhos e perceber que algo estava errado.

- O que foi? – Perguntou olhando Hermione lhe sorrir estranho.

- Nada. Como você está se sentindo?

- Estou bem, mas vocês não parecem estar tão bem quanto eu.

- As aulas não foram tão boas quanto queríamos. – Comentou Rony – Temos muitos deveres.

- Que poderão ser terminados a tempo se vocês não ficarem jogando snap explosivo ao invés de estudar. – Disse Hermione com ferocidade para Rony que estava com a boca cheia de frango e não podia revidar. A amiga se aproximou e baixou a voz antes de perguntar. – E então, você está...?

- Sim, eu estou. – Respondeu Harry sentindo suas bochechas corarem.

- Ah, que lindo!

- Hermione, por favor. Sem ficar dizendo essas coisas. Já é embaraçoso por si só essa situação.

- Que situação? – Perguntou uma voz conhecida.

- E o que é lindo?

- Oi Gina, oi Luna. – Disseram os três ao mesmo tempo vendo as meninas se sentarem de frente para eles.

- Não é nada demais. – Disse Hermione. – Eu estava dizendo que era lindo que Harry finalmente resolvesse fazer seus deveres de casa. Estávamos só brincando.

Gina franziu a testa, mas nada disse. Luna se serviu de assado parecendo estar mais interessada em um mosquito que estava rodeando ela do que na conversa que acontecia. Eles comentaram sobre as aulas e o próximo passeio em Hogsmead, mesmo que fosse próximo ao Natal.

- Humm, esse pudim está uma delícia. – Comentou Luna sobre a sobremesa cortando a conversa deles. – Ainda bem que não tem correio no jantar para trazer notícias de ataques.

- Ataques? – Perguntou Harry vendo pelo canto do olho que Hermione balançava a cabeça para a corvinal. – Que ataque?

- Você não ficou sabendo? – Disse Luna sem prestar atenção nos sinais evidentes de Hermione. – A noticia saiu hoje no Profeta Diário. Houve um ataque em uma vila trouxa em Lambeth. Duas famílias morreram. Entre elas, três crianças foram encontradas torturadas e mortas com...

- LUNA! – Gritou Hermione. – Chega.

- Por que vocês não me contaram? – Perguntou Harry sentindo uma dor parecida com sua cólica só que no coração.

- Não queríamos perturbá-lo. Você passou o domingo na ala hospitalar, não queríamos te deixar preocupado. – Justificou Hermione.

- Eu tenho o direito de saber o que acontece. Eu preciso saber.

Meio sem jeito, Gina pegou um exemplar do Profeta Diário de sua mochila e entregou para o menino recebendo um olhar duro de Hermione.

- Ele saberia de qualquer forma. – Disse cruzando os dedos e esperando o menino terminar de ler.

Harry leu a matéria de capa: _"Terror para os familiares de Lambeth"._

Pelo que constava na matéria, duas famílias trouxas morreram com gás tóxico em suas residências. Essa era a desculpa que os polícias deram para as autoridades, mesmo que isso não explicasse os cortes fundos nos corpos das crianças e nem as peles corroídas dos adultos. Só sabiam que as mortes ocorreram no meio da madrugada.

O jornal foi fechado e sua mente só conseguia pensar que foram os comensais da morte os causadores de tanto sofrimento alheio. Sim, comensais. Pessoas desprovidas de pena, misericórdia e afeto ao próximo. Não, eles eram plenas maquinas de tortura e morte. Só sabiam matar. Como os odiava, todos eles, todos...mas, _ele_ também é um comensal. Os olhos de Harry arregalaram-se e automaticamente olhou para a mesa dos professores. Ele não estava lá.

Sem dizer uma única palavra, se levantou e se dirigiu às masmorras com o jornal na mão não ligando para o que os sonserinos diziam. Ele só tinha uma pessoa em mente naquele momento.

E essa pessoa estava sentada em sua poltrona olhando atentamente para o fogo da lareira.

- Foi você? – Perguntou Harry não ligando para seu tom alto de voz.

Snape apenas o olhou e levantou a sobrancelha. Harry se aproximou e jogou o jornal em suas pernas. – Foi você? – Perguntou de novo sentindo a voz enfraquecer.

- Por que quer saber?

- Porque preciso saber se você foi responsável por fazer algo assim.

- Creio que a resposta não mudará nossas obrigações.

- Eu não quero saber merda de obrigação alguma. Eu quero uma resposta e quero agora.

- Não lhe devo satisfações de minhas obrigações, senhor Potter. E caso não queira que eu o lembre como deve se portar perante a mim, é melhor que não use esse tom de voz comigo. Fiz-me claro?

- Que se dane você.

Harry nem mesmo viu quando Snape se levantou, só sentiu seu corpo ser fortemente segurado e seu rosto bater no peito do homem.

- Não me faça ensiná-lo a se comportar, senhor Potter. Não brinque com minha paciência.

Snape o soltou e olhou para seus olhos verdes. Por um momento passou um lampejo rápido de vontade, mas ele logo se recuperou.

- Não vou ao seu quarto hoje, então não me perturbe.

- E o contrato?

- Algumas vezes... – Disse se dirigindo para seus aposentos. – o contrato pode ser burlado pelo mais velho. Nunca leu as letras pequenas?

Se pudesse Harry tacaria um vaso na porta que se fechou. Ele sentia raiva crescente em seu interior. Mas não podia se sentir assim, só lhe fazia mal. Deveria se acalmar. Foi pensando em seu filho que conseguiu se controlar e ir para seu quarto. Hoje ele não teria que se deitar com Snape, então poderia finalmente dormir em paz.

Certo?

Não adiantava.

Por mais que fechasse seus olhos e tentasse dormir, o sono não vinha. Harry sentia-se muito mal. Parecia que tudo o incomodava. Uma hora estava muito calor, outra, muito frio. As vezes ficava silencioso, as vezes, barulhento.

Estava tudo errado, principalmente sua cama vazia.

Ele jurava que o fato de Snape não ir ao seu quarto seria bom, que poderia finalmente dormir tranquilamente.

Mas aconteceu exatamente o contrário.

A cada minuto que passava, seu coração ficava mais e mais apertado com a falta dele. Àquela hora ele deveria puxar o corpo suado e cansado do mais velho, fazendo-o descansar a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto acariciava seus cabelos molhados e beijava seu ombro, sentindo sua pele estremecer. Ele deveria senti-lo dentro de si, preenchendo, completando.

Mas ao invés disso ele estava sentado no meio da cama vazia sentindo seu coração arder com a solidão que não esperava sentir.

O relógio continuou seu lento e ritmado movimento, mexendo seu ponteiro mais fino pelos traços milimetricamente separados. Harry tentava se prender à isso ou ao som irritante. Se balançava na cama fazendo muito esforço para esquecer a sensação horrível de abandono. Até que a badalada baixa indicando serem duas horas da madrugada despertou seu desespero.

Imediatamente levantou-se da cama e nem mesmo colocou o sapato, apenas se dirigiu a saída com uma imagem nítida em sua mente.

Estava louco, só podia ser isso. Estava fora de sua racionalidade, pois se estivesse realmente pensando, iria perceber que ir à direção do quarto de Snape era completa loucura. Mas ele já estava fora de seu quarto, caminhando em pleno breu até a porta imponente. Cada passo mais vacilante que o outro, até que parou em frente a maçaneta com uma pergunta em mente:

"Poderia entrar?"

Não havia tempo para pensar, só arriscar, caso contrário perderia a coragem.

Foi pensando assim que tocou a mão quente na maçaneta fria e a girou. Teve que se segurar para não exclamar quando a porta abriu dando acesso ao quarto de Snape.

Ainda surpreso e com a boca aberta, Harry adentrou ao recinto e viu que era igual ao seu. A única diferença era a janela que fora enfeitiçada para refletir uma fraca luz azul, iluminando fracamente o ambiente como se fosse a água do Lago Negro batendo constantemente no vidro.

Estar no quarto do mestre de poções deveria ser extremamente excitante. Se realmente prestasse atenção veria alguns artefatos intrigantes e decorações no mínimo interessantes, mas os olhos do menino estavam focados no corpo estirado na cama.

Snape estava deitado de costas. Uma perna estava flexionada e um dos braços escondia-se embaixo do travesseiro. A pele era tão pálida que seu contraste com o lençol negro era gritante. Os cabelos lisos derramavam-se na fronha branca.

Harry se aproximou observando atentamente cada detalhe daquele corpo. Snape era tão grande que ocupava todo o colchão. Por pouco seus pés não ficavam para fora. Os olhos jovens estavam admirados.

Por mais que já tivesse visto e tocado-o durante suas noites juntos, jamais parou para realmente observá-lo. Ao finalmente ter a chance de fazer isso, percebeu o quanto aquele homem era interessante.

Agora não havia mais escapatória, estava preso naquele homem, talvez tão firme quanto a magia profunda de um feitiço antigo.

A respiração de Harry se alterou um pouco ao inclinar a cabeça e admirar as pernas grossas do homem, sua pele pálida era manchada com alguns ralos pelos que se estendiam do tornozelo até sua virilha tapada por uma cueca preta, escondendo a protuberância tão desejada. Um pouco acima se via um risco fino de pêlos escuros que descia por seu abdômen morrendo nos ralos pelos da base de seu pênis.

Harry suspirou e se aproximou vendo o peito forte e liso subir e descer, demonstrando uma clara respiração lenta. Havia uma cicatriz perto do mamilo escuro, parecia antiga e no formato de uma facada. Não queria pensar em como ela parou ali. Era melhor continuar olhando para os braços e ombros sentindo seu abdômen esquentar.

Sem pensar, estendeu a mão para afastar os cabelos que caiam na testa dele, mas parou o movimento no meio do caminho. Seus olhos se depararam com a boca entreaberta.

Ah! Aquela boca!

Lábios que sempre lhe foram negados. Só conseguiu um rápido encostar em seu casamento e sua lua de mel. Mas Snape sempre o afastava, jamais permitiu que sentisse o gosto de sua boca.

Em sua mente o menino via Snape em cima de si com sua boca grudada aos seus lábios, sorvendo o gosto doce, bailando sua língua com a dele. Seria delicioso. Não seria?

Será que um dia Harry saberia como é beijá-lo?

O calor de seu abdômen estava claramente visível em suas calças enquanto se inclinava para o homem adormecido e fazia o que jamais faria em sã consciência.

Harry pressionou seus lábios nos de Snape e sentiu seu gosto forte e sua textura macia. Mas jamais conseguiu dizer se eles eram doces como imaginava, pois quase imediatamente uma mão forte o afastou.

Ao recobrar um pouco de sua sanidade, Harry se viu diante da varinha de Snape, apontada pela mão que estivera embaixo do travesseiro. Provavelmente o professor dormia com ela em sua mão. Um comensal é sempre precavido.

Após alguns segundos de susto, a voz rouca e baixa foi ouvida trazendo a Harry todo o medo das conseqüências de seus atos.

- Potter?

**N/A - **

**Samara, **Que bom que gosta da história, estou escrevendo com muito carinho... infelizmente não consigo atualizar todos os dias, eu tento pelo menos uma vez por semana nos finais de semana que é qundo eu tenho tempo. Normalmente se eu precisar de mais de uma semana para atualizar eu aviso no capítulo anterior tá...Extamente, Snape é dessa forma, porém com o contato com o Harry ele acabará mudando um pouco, pois o menino bem ou mal é contagiante e isso será demonstrado um pouco mais a frente,pois agora ele está com um pouco de receio em tudo, afinal tudo é muito novo, ele está casado há apenas uma semana... fique de olho nesses dois personagens e principalmente nos atos de Snape...

**Tonks Fenix:** Calma, Snape é igual aqueles homens da antiga que não se acostumaram com o mundo globalizado. Ele é muito fechado e reservado, não está acostumado com a entrega do menino e nem com seu jeito sincero e puro de ser... mas isso irá afetá-lo conforme eles passam mais tempo juntos é só aguardar. A questão da culpa é que ele quer culpar alguém e quem mais seria a não ser Harry... sempre foi assim... mas quem sabe a chegada da criança não o mude e o faça ver que está sendo um idiota...Quanto ao ciumes... bom posso dizer que daqui a alguns capítulos isso irá render muita coisa...

**FranRenata: **Na verdade os descendentes são Harry e uma mulher que ainda não apareceu... o Tom apenas será o pai da criança, mas a herança genetica e magica vem da parte da mãe... o que é quase a mesma coisa do Harry, só muda o fato dele ser homem...Essa questão sobre esse casamento forçado gerar essa filha pura e poderosa será abordado alguns capítulos depois e explicado pelo nosso querido manipular DUMBLEDORE... calma, ainda vai acontecer bastante coisas.

**Dreyuki:** Pois é, muitas coisas ainda irão acontecer, mas Snape já começa a amolecer, nem que seja um tantinho assim... afinal Harry é uma pessoa cativante e tb tem aquela coisa de que a raiva e o ódio são amigas do amor e da paixão... Harry sente tanta raiva de Snape que não para de pensar nele e quando se acalma os pensamentos o traem fazendo-o perceber coisas que não perceberia se o professor fosse alguém que ele não liga e a mesma coisa acontece com Snape...Pode deixar que vou continuar sim... bjusss


	12. Mais loucuras

**Olá todo mundo, aqui está mais um capítulo, pensei que não iria terminar antes desse final de semana, mas aqui está... espero que gostem... mandem reviews para me dar mais e mais vontade de escrever...**

**Capítulo 12 – Mais loucuras.**

- Potter? – Perguntou Snape surpreso e atordoado soltando Harry de suas mãos e abaixando a varinha.

O menino estava com os olhos arregalados e claramente assustados. Sua boca se abria e fechava, mas não conseguia proferir nada. Somente após ver Snape se afastando um pouco, mesmo que o olhando intensamente, foi que conseguiu dizer algo.

- Eu...err...queria... – Tentou balbuciar enquanto se afastava aos poucos do homem, mas os olhos negros eram firmes e interrogativos. No fim Harry só conseguiu dizer uma palavra antes de sair correndo para seu quarto. – Desculpe.

Não ficou para ver a reação de Snape, apenas bateu a porta de seu quarto e se enfiou embaixo das cobertas, tentando segurar as lágrimas que tentavam verter de seus olhos.

- Idiota. Burro. Burro. – Xingou-se batendo em sua cabeça, imaginando a ira de Snape.

Alguns segundos depois o barulho da porta se abrindo lentamente foi ouvido e Harry escondeu seu rosto nas mãos. Seja lá o que Snape fizesse com ele, não queria que o visse daquela forma tão vulnerável.

Os passos do homem mal foram ouvidos por causa de seus pés descalços. Seus olhos estavam intrigados enquanto olhava para o amontoado de cobertas. O quarto estava tão silencioso que conseguia ouvir a respiração rápida e entrecortada dele, mas o que lhe chamou atenção foi o soluço mal contido.

Harry estava chorando.

Devagar e cautelosamente, como se não soubesse o que fazer, Snape se aproximou e sentou na beirada da cama afastando a coberta e expondo o corpo encolhido. As pequeninas mãos ainda tapavam seu rosto. Ele tremia.

- Potter. – Chamou Snape.

Harry não respondeu.

Snape respirou fundo com impaciência e segurou as mãos do menino afastando-as de seu rosto molhado. Harry estremeceu quando foi puxado sendo obrigado a se sentar. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes pelas lágrimas e tão assustados que chegavam a dar pena.

- Desculpe! – Quase gritou quando viu o homem abrir a boca. – Por favor, me desculpa. Eu não devia ir ao seu quarto, eu sei. Fui um tolo. Não farei mais, mas, por favor, não briga comigo.

- Potter, se acalme.

Snape segurou os pulsos do garoto com uma das mãos e a outra postou no rosto dele fazendo-o olhar atentamente. Harry mordia o lábio enquanto sentia uma dor profunda dentro do peito.

Desde quando se sentia tão mal por ficar longe deste homem? Ser desprezado por ele era normal. Poderia sentir raiva, mas não uma mágoa tão profunda.

Essas perguntas pulsavam em sua cabeça irritando-o por não ter uma resposta fácil.

Os olhos frios ainda o olhavam e a mão fina segurava seu rosto. Era bom sentir aquele toque imóvel, era como se o fogo começasse a consumi-lo aos poucos aquecendo sua alma e mostrando o lugar a qual pertencia.

Ele fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça sentindo os longos dedos enterrarem-se em seus cabelos revoltos. Sem pedir permissão, virou o rosto e encostou os lábios na palma lisa. Havia algumas pequenas cicatrizes de cortes antigos, típicos de um mestre de poções. Provavelmente Snape as odiava por fazê-lo recobrar os momentos, mesmo mínimos, de dor.

Harry as amava.

Pois cicatrizes eram únicas, eram marcas que o distinguia, o diferenciava, além de contarem uma história. Como desejava saber as histórias sobre o surgimento delas, por mais banais que fossem.

Seus pequenos lábios depositaram outro beijo, desta vez mais forte, querendo sentir o gosto amargo da pele. Mas no momento em que sua língua encostou em uma das marcas, a mão foi embora.

Snape afastou suas mãos e olhou completamente surpreso, em seus olhos se via a dúvida e algo mais. Era algo que se escondia no fundo de suas íris. Algo que fazia Harry queimar por dentro.

Aproveitando que estava livre das garras dele, estendeu os braços em um movimento rápido e o enlaçou, sentando em seu colo e escondendo o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Os braços fortes não retribuíram seu ato, não o agarraram. Mas tudo bem. O importante era senti-lo, respirar seu perfume, tocar sua pele fria. Precisava saber que ele estava ali.

Dentro de si, Harry sentia a dor de tudo que estava lhe acontecendo. Era tudo tão confuso. Ele precisava de uma fortaleza, algo em que se segurar quando todo o peso começasse a enfraquecê-lo.

Seus lábios tocaram de leve a pele de seu ombro e sua boca queimou de desejo. Se sentindo quente, encostou novamente os lábios nele, depositando pequenos beijos naquele pedaço de pele. Com uma sensação confortável no abdômen atreveu-se a acariciar os cabelos negros com uma das mãos enquanto vagava a outra pelas costas nuas e lisas.

O calor intensificou enquanto subia seus lábios pelo pescoço chegando à mandíbula. A sensação de tocá-lo, beijá-lo, acariciá-lo era para Harry, naquele momento, a melhor do mundo. Era forte e intenso e fazia crescer o desejo em seu corpo.

Sabendo que não iria ter resposta, sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dele apertando os lábios em seu lóbulo.

- Eu quero você.

Por mais que Snape não tenha se movido ou demonstrado ter ouvido o que o menino disse, algo dentro dele se manifestou ao sentir a língua travessa e infantil traçar um caminho por sua mandíbula antes de morder seu queixo e olhá-lo. Os olhos verdes estavam repletos de luxuria, desejo e expectativas. Harry tinha as bochechas vermelhas e quentes. Seus cabelos revoltos caiam desalinhados em sua testa. Os óculos tortos e a boca entreaberta faziam-no ter a aparência de uma criança sapeca que estava prestes a aprontar.

Snape piscou e se mexeu quando Harry enlaçou sua cintura com suas pernas e, sem deixar de olhá-lo, retirou sua camisa jogando-a no chão. Os olhos negros de repente desceram, observando o peito magro e jovem do menino.

A respiração calma e ritmada do mais velho começou a acelerar quando sentiu sua mão ser guiada para o meio do abdômen nu. Harry estava tremendo.

Devagar, por sua própria vontade, subiu a mão pelo tórax dele, tocando levemente no mamilo, sentindo sua pele roçar naquela parte tão sensível. Harry mordeu o lábio e fechou os olhos.

Ah! Sim. Essa imagem.

A imagem que dominava a mente de Snape o fazendo esquecer Lilian, Voldemort ou qualquer outra coisa existente. Era como se tudo sumisse e a única coisa que existisse fosse Harry e sua expressão de prazer.

Sua boca encheu-se de água ao ver o mamilo rosado entre seus dedos. Esquecendo-se de todas as suas dúvidas, aproximou-se respirando o cheiro doce e infantil. Suas mãos espalharam-se pelas costas dele apertando-o e o trazendo mais perto.

Assim que seus lábios tocaram a ponta do mamilo, Harry gemeu abrindo os olhos e vendo a boca de Snape deliciar-se com aquela parte sensível. Imediatamente jogou a cabeça para trás sentindo fisgadas em seu abdômen direcionando todo o sangue para baixo, deixando sua calça do pijama apertada.

Os lábios quentes traçaram rastros pelo peito do menino, beijando, chupando e mordendo. Harry sentiu seu corpo tremer. Quando os dentes fecharam-se levemente mordiscando a pontinha, o grifinório arqueou as costas e o empurrou, encostando-o em um dos dosséis de mármore da cama. O menino ofegou e segurou o rosto de Snape com sua mão vendo-o franzir a testa. Naquele momento Snape não estava preparado para nada. Sua mente não conseguia imaginar o que ele iria fazer, o calor em seu corpo o impedia de pensar.

Harry olhou profundamente aqueles olhos negros e se perdeu dentro deles. Parecia que estava olhando para sua vida antes desse casamento doido e sádico. Tudo era escuro, vazio e frio. Agora não era assim, agora ele estava preenchido, pertencia a alguém e tinha alguém que o pertencia.

- Qual é a graça? – Perguntou Snape vendo um sorriso aparecer no rosto do grifinório.

- Nada. – Disse Harry sentindo a mão de Snape passar por suas costelas. – É que...

- Que o que?

- Nada.

Qualquer palavra elaborada ficou em sua mente, Harry só sabia que seus lábios se fecharam nos dele e que parecia uma explosão de sensações. Seu coração acelerou, sua pele tremeu e suas mãos enterraram-se nos cabelos negros.

Um beijo.

Era só um beijo, algo que seus amigos davam a qualquer momento nos corredores, era comum. Mas para ele era uma conquista. Os lábios de Snape não se mexeram e suas mãos só se movimentaram quando Harry começou a se mexer lentamente em sua cintura fazendo as ereções esfregarem-se dentro das roupas. Uma mão se fechou com força em sua cintura o apertando mais.

Harry gemeu sentindo seu pênis tremer com os movimentos, seus lábios grudados aos de Snape não impedia os gemidos que se espalhavam pelo local. A mão pequena agarrou com força os fios negros, sua boca entreabriu e seu quadril tremeu. Um grito carregado de prazer foi lançado ao ar quando Harry arqueou o corpo sentindo o ápice o atingir com força derramando-se em sua calça. As fisgadas em seu abdômen aliviaram, permitindo que controlasse sua respiração. Sentia-se solto no ar, como se fosse apenas uma molécula na imensidão do mundo.

Snape via com olhos arregalados o menino se contorcer em seu colo. Por um momento relaxou seu corpo encostando-se ao dossel e contemplou o torço magro recuperar-se do recém gozo. Harry relaxou e descansou a cabeça no ombro do homem.

Alguns minutos se passaram com Harry em seu ombro até que o menino se ergueu e olhou em seus olhos.

Harry quase tremeu ao ver os olhos do mais velho. Sua expressão era indecifrável e seu olhar estava nublado. Parecia deleite, raiva e perplexidade. Esse olhar era duro e penetrante. Snape nem se mexia, só o olhava.

Deveria ter feito algo errado. Com certeza fez algo errado e muito errado.

Com raiva de si mesmo, baixou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio pensando o quão idiota ele era. Snape avisou que não queria vê-lo e ainda assim foi atrás como um cachorro abandonado pelo dono, apenas um animal que não entende a rejeição e se humilha por atenção.

Oh, Deus! O que foi fazer?

A vergonha tomou-lhe o rosto tornando-o vermelho e quente. A realidade lhe fora jogada como um balde de água gelada que lhe afastava a nuvem negra do olhar. Seus olhos tremiam quando olhou para baixo e viu sua situação. Seminu, no colo de Snape e com as calças gozadas.

- Meu Mérlin! – Exclamou sentindo as lágrimas de vergonha e humilhação emergirem. – Me desculpe.

Harry afastou a mão dos ombros nus de Snape e, sem olhá-lo, saiu de cima de seu colo. Correu para o banheiro e trancou a porta escondendo-se em seu interior.

Como poderia ter perdido o controle dessa forma e feito o que fez? Snape o odiava e o odiaria mais ainda. Passou dos limites. O que havia com sua cabeça?

- Potter. – Chamou a voz de Snape atrás da porta.

- Vai embora. – Pediu Harry encostado na pia sentindo o peito arder.

- Abra a porta.

- Por favor, me deixe sozinho.

- Potter, ou você abre essa porta ou irei derrubá-la, o que será muito pior.

Harry apertou os olhos amaldiçoando-se por ser tão fraco perante Snape e suas ordens. Por que ele sempre fazia isso? Por que queria lhe ver justamente naquele momento em que estava tão vulnerável? Fosse para seu quarto e o esquecesse, o deixasse em paz. Mas não, ele estava ali, atrás da porta do seu banheiro, pedindo passagem. Com certeza o olharia com desprezo e diria que sentia nojo do que aconteceu. Harry já sabia disso, não precisava ouvir. Seria bem pior ouvir a verdade com a voz arrastada e baixa dele.

Não, era tortura demais. Ele deveria lhe deixar em paz.

- É o último aviso, Potter.

Sentindo a derrota pesar em seus ombros e dominá-lo, Harry se aproximou da porta e a destrancou. Antes que ele entrasse, afastou-se e virou de costas. Fechou os olhos esperando o momento em que as garras afiadas se fechariam com força em seus braços e o prenderiam na parede enquanto as palavras destiladas de veneno sairiam de sua boca e atacariam sua alma como um vírus. Ele permaneceria de olhos fechados o tempo todo, não queria ver o olhar de repulsa e nojo que estaria estampado em seu rosto.

Com certeza ele diria que jamais deveria ter feito aquilo e que não queria mais tocá-lo. Ele já sabia, então por que precisava passar por isso? Ouvir tudo que o professor diria, de novo? Era só para que seu coração sangrasse mais com a rejeição e humilhação?

Não, não poderia ficar assim. Ele teria que ser forte, mesmo que machucasse. Automaticamente colocou a mão em sua barriga, apertando os olhos e pedindo força para agüentar a avalanche de injurias.

Snape não fechou a porta, apenas a encostou na parede e caminhou até perto do menino que estava de costas e encolhido. Devagar se aproximou dele e tocou em seu ombro. Harry estremeceu ao toque, Snape não ligou, apenas o virou obrigando-o a olhá-lo.

Harry virou-se de cabeça baixa, olhava diretamente para os pés descalços do professor. Mas um toque suave em seu queixo o obrigou a levantar o rosto.

- Olhe para mim. – Pediu Snape baixinho.

Harry abriu os olhos devagar e Snape se viu olhando as duas esmeraldas marejadas e assustadas. Sua testa se franziu ao ver uma lágrima escapar.

Sem perceber, estendeu o dedo pela bochecha lisa e recolheu a lágrima traiçoeira. Aquela gotinha mínima parecia fazer cócegas em sua pele, como se fosse errado estar ali. E era.

Mais uma vez olhou para os olhos de Harry e se perguntou o que o fazia estar ali. Que força era essa que o movia para frente, sempre para frente, nunca deixando-o recuar?

- Potter...

- Me desculpa. – Pediu Harry cortando-o. – Eu fiz tudo errado. Eu sou burro, um idiota e inconseqüente. Eu não deveria ter feito nada daquilo...Por favor não me machuca.

Snape franziu a testa e segurou o rosto do menino com as duas mãos olhando consternado para ele. Em seu rosto estampava-se a surpresa pelas palavras do menino.

- Machucá-lo?

Harry esperava qualquer coisa de Snape naquele momento. O pior castigo, a maldição mais dolorosa ou a tortura mais prolongada. Mas não. Ele não o maltratou, não o jogou na parede como costumava fazer, nem apertou seu braço ou pescoço até marcá-lo.

Não.

Snape fez aquilo que Harry jamais imaginou que faria.

Ele o beijou.

Snape puxou o rosto de Harry atacando seus lábios de forma voraz. Era como se fosse um ser abandonado no deserto por dias e a boca do menino fosse sua única fonte de água, seu recurso de sobrevivência, sua salvação. Sua língua o explorava, como se quisesse gravar cada canto daquele lugar, cada milímetro. O gosto era doce, igual ao melhor mel já servido.

O som baixo saiu de sua garganta o fazendo puxar o menino para mais perto, enterrar seus dedos no cabelo revolto e saborear seu corpo. Harry jamais sentiu algo daquela forma, seus joelhos estavam cedendo perante o desejo que lhe tomava. Se se mexesse um único centímetro, cairia. Suas pernas estavam bambas. Sentia a boca de Snape moldar-se à sua e só podia entender a explosão dentro de si que lhe deixou ofegante e trêmulo. Era demais para ele agüentar.

Snape sentiu o menino amolecer em seus braços, mas não o afastou de sua boca, precisava daquele gosto. Seus braços apertaram a cintura dele e o levantaram. Harry enlaçou a cintura do mais velho com suas pernas e o abraçou os ombros. Snape o levou direto para a cama onde o depositou sem parar de beijá-lo. Com fome e desespero, retirou a calça do pijama de Harry jogando-a em algum canto do quarto. O menino gemeu em seus lábios quando sentiu a mão grande tocar em seu pênis já duro e melado.

O simples fato de Snape querer tocar-lhe já era motivo suficiente para Harry sentir derramar-se em suas mãos. Mas ter as mãos ágeis e firmes enlaçando seu membro rígido era suficiente para desfalecer, deixar seu corpo amolecer e se desfazer no tempo e espaço. Ainda mais quando era acompanhado de uma língua sedenta que queimava seu pescoço.

Harry não conseguia pensar, há muito que apenas se deixou sentir o presente sem se preocupar em entender os porquês em sua mente. Seu sangue corria em suas veias, bambeando com violência em seu cérebro o fazendo sentir-se tonto. Seu corpo queimava e sua garganta ardia com seus gemidos.

Quando Snape movimentou sua mão pela extensão do membro duro, as mãos de Harry postaram-se em suas costas apertando a pele com as unhas. O subir e descer em seu músculo eram devagar, as fisgadas em seu abdômen intensificaram. Logo Harry chegaria ao ápice do momento. Ele queria aquilo. Ansiava.

- Severus.

Snape emitiu um som baixo e rouco ao ouvir seu nome pronunciado pela voz entrecortada do menino. A dor pelas unhas cravadas em suas costas era mínima se comparado com a dor em seu pênis ainda guardado em sua cueca. O músculo tenso quase implorava para ser liberado, pulsava em desespero quase tão forte quanto o de Harry em suas mãos.

Sua boca afastou-se um momento de sua pele e seus olhos abriram admirando o rosto infantil com as bochechas vermelhas e quentes. O cabelo negro caia em sua testa escondendo a cicatriz e dando destaque aos olhos esmeraldas que o olhavam também.

Harry tinha o olhar completamente encoberto de luxuria. Sua boca entreaberta permitia a saída de um gemido trêmulo e quebrado que se tornou quase um grito quando os dedos longos intensificaram os movimentos desde a cabeça rosada até os testículos já intumescidos.

Os lábios de Snape voltaram a atacar o pescoço do menino como se fosse um labareda lambendo uma tora de madeira na base de uma reles fogueira que aumentava conforme a labareda prosseguia. Ele se sentia como a fogueira que logo estaria lançando suas fagulhas ao céu.

- Está gostando, senhor Potter?

Demorou para que pudesse dar a resposta. Sentir o sussurro baixo ao pé do ouvido só o fez perder mais ainda os sentidos e a razão. A voz de Snape era como seda que invadia seu corpo cobrindo-o com sua textura fina, ela roçava e deslizava em sua pele, querendo acalmar o desespero que as labaredas causaram. Porém o efeito foi completamente o inverso.

O menino ofegou e abriu a boca sentindo o momento do clímax começar a dominá-lo. Snape sabia disso e nem esperou o menino responder sua pergunta, apenas tomou-lhe a boca na sua sentindo a língua vibrar junto com o movimento de sua mão.

- Oh, Mérlin!

Snape sorriu de canto com a exclamação do menino e o desespero em sua voz, mas logo tomou-lhe a boca mordendo-lhe o lábio.

Alguns gemidos depois, Harry sentiu uma dor prazerosa em seu abdômen se espalhar para seu corpo, era um calor que se acumulava na base de seu pênis e subia pela extensão do mastro seguro pela mão firme.

A boca de Harry se abriu em um grito mudo, seus olhos se fecharam com força sentindo a proximidade de um orgasmo.

Snape olhava tudo com admiração, seus olhos negros brilhavam com tesão vendo o menino se derreter. Intensificando mais o aperto, chegou mais perto de seus olhos e lançou a ordem que causou um frenesi no mais jovem.

- Goza.

As unhas arranharam a pele pálida de suas costas quando Harry arqueou o corpo em pleno gozo. De seus lábios saiu uma única palavra, um nome que fez o professor tremer.

- Severus! – Gritou em um tom quebrado de quem estava em êxtase.

Harry abraçou Snape e enterrou seu rosto no pescoço do mais velho tentando controlar-se. Ainda ofegava enquanto sentia a mão melada largar seu pênis e subir até seu rosto o empurrando levemente.

O rosto vermelho ainda tinha a boca aberta, a respiração era quebrada e ofegante. O corpo do mais velho estava em cima de si e sua ereção, ainda presa pela cueca, espetava sua pele. Snape viu o desejo alargar-se nos olhos verdes e tomar a razão do menino, fazendo-o sorrir travesso.

Snape quase deixou um gemido escapar de seus lábios quando a coxa de Harry posicionou no meio de suas pernas e pressionou o pênis intumescido.

- Eu quero você em mim.

Harry nem mesmo viu o olhar de Snape, só sentiu as garras firmes o virarem de bruços e as unhas arranharem suas costas como lâminas afiadas e perigosas que poderiam fatiar seu corpo a qualquer momento.

Enquanto os gemidos de Snape eram contidos em seu interior, os de Harry eram gritados para a noite fria. Se pudesse espalharia seus gemidos pelos corredores do castelo e até mesmo embaixo da água do lago negro.

Todos deveriam saber o que os dedos de Snape podem causar enquanto adentravam seu corpo. Como era doce o gosto do prazer.

Pensando melhor era melhor ninguém mais saber. Seria seu segredo eterno.

As fisgadas em seu abdômen tornaram-se agudas e seu pênis começava a acordar.

Snape respirava com dificuldade em seu pescoço e esfregava o membro pulsante em seu quadril recém invadido.

Harry sorriu quando o terceiro dedo o invadiu junto com uma língua afoita no lóbulo da orelha. Logo Snape se juntaria à ele, o invadiria e o foderia com força atritando o pênis grosso em sua entrada pequena. Ah! Como desejava aquilo. Sentir o bater dos testículos em suas nádegas, ouvir o barulho das pancadas em sua pele branca deixando-a vermelha.

Desde quando começara a gostar disso?

Ah, que se dane quando, o importante era que ele gostava e estava ali, com Snape em cima de si, pronto para penetrá-lo.

Mas tudo estava perfeito demais para que essas vontades acontecessem.

De repente, sem aviso algum, Snape travou.

A mão que o invadia, afastou-se o abandonando e pousando ao lado de sua cabeça com o punho fechado estrangulando o lençol. Harry se virou devagar e viu os olhos negros escondidos atrás das pálpebras fortemente fechadas. Com a testa franzida de clara preocupação, estendeu a mão e postou-a na bochecha quente acariciando o ponto de inicio dos lábios finos.

- Severus? – Chamou hesitante.

Snape não respondeu, apenas cerrou os lábios com força como se sentisse uma dor excruciante. E sentia.

Olhando para o lado, Harry viu a marca negra dançar na pele branca intensificando sua dor. Era assustador. Voldemort o estava chamando.

O professor abriu os olhos e neles não havia o fraco calor que tinha visto nascer, agora só restava vazio e frio intenso, eram duas pedras cravadas em dor.

- Tenho que ir.

Antes mesmo de entender a frase sussurrada, Snape já estava fora do quarto. Rapidamente, após seu cérebro voltar a funcionar, Harry se levantou e colocou a cueca correndo até o quarto ao lado. A maçaneta não cedeu, estava trancada.

Sem mais nada a fazer, encostou na parede e esperou, logo Snape saiu do quarto vestido com um manto negro que já havia visto em anos anteriores. Eram as roupas de Comensais.

- Vá para seu quarto. – Disse Snape ríspido passando pelo menino e pegando um vidro de poção em uma prateleira. O vidro foi devidamente guardado em seu bolso interno. Seria muito importante mais tarde.

- Onde você vai? – O frio que recebeu do olhar do mestre de poções era pior que o vento gelado batendo em seu corpo seminu.

- Tenho obrigações a cumprir.

- É ele não é?

- Não se meta no que não é de sua conta, Potter!

Snape foi em direção à saída. Já estava com a mão na maçaneta quando sentiu um puxão em seu braço. Ao se virar encontrou os olhos grandes e preocupados de Harry.

- É da minha conta porque você é meu esposo e pai do meu filho. – Sem esperar resposta Harry o abraçou com força pela cintura, enterrando o rosto em seu peito sentindo o áspero pano roçar em sua pele. – Diz pra mim que você vai ficar bem. – Pediu Harry levantando a cabeça e vendo algo queimar no fundo dos olhos negros, era indecifrável. – Diz pra mim, Severus.

Snape ergueu a mão e acariciou o rosto do menino com os nós dos dedos. Um pequeno sorriso de canto apareceu em seus lábios finos.

- Sem drama, Potter. – Disse afastando-se dos braços do menino e abrindo a porta sem olhar para trás. – Não me espere. – Ecoou a voz pelo corredor.

A porta fechou-se com um baque surdo deixando um Harry seminu olhando-a com um peso no coração.

Algo não estava certo.

N/A

**Guest 1 -** Meu maior sonho seria colocar um capítulo por dia, mas infelizmente só consigo colocar no final de semana, mas não pararei nunca de escrever... ainda mais essa fic que está maravilhosa... espero seu próximo review... bjusss

**Guest 2 -** Eu adoro escrever sobre esse lado negro do Snape e essa controversa entre ele odiar e amar isso... gosto de explorar o sofrimento e pensamento dele quanto ao que faz e suas obrigações. O Harry está cada vez mais envolvido com Snape e com o bebe, a magia de uma gravidez tem força para mudar tudo na vida dele... e isso será visto mais para frente...Hummm quanto ao Snape, vc viu a reação dele neh, totalmente inesperada. Vamos ver os próximos capítulos como será esse relacionamento quando o bebe começar a crescer mais e mais..

**Dyeniffer,** Tudo bem te perdoo, o site realmente da uma dessas de vez enquanto, as vezes meu review que posto em uma fic que estou lendo, não aparece e ai tenho que postar de novo... Sim, Dumby sabe que o cavaleiro negro está mexido com tudo isso, o diretor nunca faz algo sem ter tudo arquitetado. E sim, o Anjo está caidinho pelo Sev, mas é que não dá para comparar um homem como Snape com as crianças da escola. A aurea de Snape é completamente envolvente e a raiva que Harry sente por ele só o faz querer mais e mais do cavaleiro. A violência de Snape será explicada mais tarde, não posso lhe dizer muita coisa... Annn eu sempre gostei do Harry ser o submisso, pois a presença de Snape é muito mais forte e dominante por si só. Mas não pensei em uma regra especifica não, só fiz assim... espero seu review, eu sempre posto nos fins de semana, quando não posso postar eu aviso... bjussss


	13. Momentos de comensal

**Gente só vou pedir uma coisa... quando colocarem um comentário anonimo nos reviews, se quiserem coloquem o nome ou apelido de vcs entre parenteses, pois sempre respondo os reviews e é legal quando posso dedicar a uma certa pessoa... mas se não der blz... não tem problema eu respondo assim mesmo bjus**

**Capítulo 13 – Momentos de comensal.**

Ao desaparatar em frente àquela mansão, Snape só pôde pensar no desagrado em estar naquele lugar. Estava prestes a encontrar pessoas detestáveis...não, eles não eram pessoas, eram apenas elementos sem denominação, seres sem almas merecedores da pior cólera de Lúcifer. Homens e mulheres desprovidos de sentimento e misericórdia.

Odiava a todos e cada um. Toda vez que precisava estar com eles no mesmo ambiente ou pior, cumprir uma missão juntamente à esses ratos, sentia uma forte vertigem que lhe tirava o ar. Mas precisava ficar, era seu dever e maldição.

Sabendo que não adiantava querer fugir, apenas fechou os olhos e empurrou para o fundo as imagens que ainda estavam nítidas em sua mente.

Potter em seu quarto. O menino chorando, com medo. O beijo e o desejo.

Tudo isso precisava ficar devidamente guardado em um lugar protegido por sua oclumência. Na superfície dançavam apenas as imagens que precisavam permanecer ali para serem vistas.

Snape abriu os olhos e enxugou uma gota de suor que aparecera em sua têmpora. Organizar sua mente era extremamente desgastante. Ainda assim o fazia sempre que necessário.

Ao olhar para a mansão novamente, sentiu um forte desejo de apenas permanecer ali. Seria bem melhor apenas ficar parado sem se mexer. Mas Voldemort não permitiria que se atrasasse tanto, ele já o chamava.

Sentindo a dor em seu braço por causa da tatuagem que lhe queimava, respirou fundo e trouxe à superfície o nada, o frio e o vazio. Em seus olhos negros só se captava raiva e ódio. Sentimentos tão cruéis que oscilavam como sua capa em uma noite de ventos fortes. A aura do comensal era sentida no ar como poeira que impregna a pele sem que percebamos.

O primeiro passo foi dado e depois do primeiro não havia como pará-lo. O comensal estava em movimento, se aproximando de seu mestre.

O portão negro e alto não se mexeu ao chegar perto, nem mesmo o brindou com um rangido de suas dobradiças antigas, apenas o assistiu se aproximar e passar por si como se fosse fumaça.

A marca parara de arder.

O mestre já sabia de sua presença.

Com um rápido movimento a máscara marcada fora colocada em seu rosto, escondendo sua expressão rancorosa e sombria.

Agora o comensal estava completo.

Por suas fendas se via dois olhos tão negros quanto o fim de tudo e tão malignos quanto o espírito mais agourento.

Ele era nada e simplesmente tudo.

A porta de carvalho abriu com sua aproximação. Snape entrou com o corpo ereto e a cabeça erguida, mostrando superioridade perante os indignos que estavam jogados nos sofás e poltronas da sala.

Havia olhares direcionados a si, olhares furtivos cheios de raiva, inveja e alguns com adoração. Esses últimos eram possíveis de se aturar, mas os outros eram descartáveis.

Sem dizer uma única palavra, subiu a escada de mármore até a sala de jantar. Parou no último degrau e olhou para a extensão de uma enorme mesa de carvalho esculpido. No fim da mesa, sentado com os braços descansados no encosto da cadeira e a cabeça baixa, estava Voldemort.

Snape não se mexeu, apenas fitou o homem, ou melhor, o ser reptileno que ali estava sentado. Houve um mínimo movimento da face pálida e uma voz grossa e letal reverberou no ar como um veneno dissolvido no oxigênio. O som atingiu o corpo do professor causando lhe um leve tremor que foi controlado rapidamente antes dos olhos vermelhos se erguerem e cravarem nos seus.

O peso do olhar de Voldemort era cruel e doloroso. Sua mente lhe dizia para se afastar, aquele olhar era estratégico e ardiloso. O perigo estava estampado nas íris finas e negras que rasgavam o rubro olhar. Era um olhar que podia matar.

No entanto, Snape ainda estava ali.

Ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar de antes, com as mãos postadas em suas costas olhando diretamente para dentro de seu mestre, sentindo o ardor de suas palavras ainda recente em sua mente.

- Aproxime-se.

Finalmente, quando as palavras pararam de lhe bater nas paredes de sua cabeça, Snape deu um passo para frente, caminhando devagar até o Lord das Trevas. Cada passo tornava-se mais lento e pesado. Sentia como se uma força tentasse o empurrar para longe. No entanto, continuou sem desviar o olhar de seu mestre.

Ao parar em frente a Voldemort, sentiu a aura de terror e perigo que a massa corpórea à sua frente lhe causava.

- Ajoelhe-se.

Sem hesitar, ajoelhou-se perante o mestre e sustentou o olhar cada vez mais frio e intenso. Em sua mente não havia um único pensamento. Sabia que aquele momento era de extrema concentração e cautela. Um único pensamento errado e tudo estaria acabado. Era preciso ser cuidadoso perante esse ser.

- Recebi uma informação engraçada hoje, Severus. Pode imaginar qual seria?

- Não, Milorde.

- Alguns filhos de comensais contaram a seus pais que Harry Potter foi seqüestrado e envenenado por meus seguidores no sábado de visita a Hogsmead.

Snape via as palavras saírem da boca fina e sem lábio do homem e entrarem em seu ouvido como veneno. Parecia que tinham o poder de causar-lhe a sensação de ódio.

Precisava continuar controlado.

- Achei engraçado o fato de que não mandei que atacassem Potter em nenhum momento. E nem mesmo recebi um aviso de sua parte. Achei a princípio que fosse brincadeira de criança, mas três delas confirmaram a mesma coisa e inclusive disseram que ele sumiu por um final de semana inteiro. Sabe de alguma coisa?

Voldemort sempre soubera jogar com astúcia. Snape sabia que não adiantava mentir naquele momento. Precisava apenas saber jogar com a verdade. Suas palavras tinham que ser estudadas e medidas para que não deixassem escapar aquilo que precisava ser guardado, mas também era necessário lhe dar algo para que a suspeita não caísse em cima de si. Sua lealdade ao Lord era extremamente importante naquela altura.

Não podia falhar.

- Houve rumores desse desaparecimento. A escola procurou pelo menino no sábado referido, porém ele só apareceu no domingo à noite. Estava realmente machucado e foi, conforme deve ter ouvido nos boatos, envenenado com uma poção forte.

Voldemort não se mexeu enquanto o ouvia falar, mas suas íris afinaram com a raiva aparente.

- Eu o tratei – Continuou Snape - e agora o menino precisa permanecer perto de meu dormitório para receber os antídotos sempre que necessário.

Com facilidade Snape explicou sobre o modo de agir de uma poção que tinha em seu laboratório. Informou que uma vez ingerida, a poção demoraria a sair do organismo da pessoa que a bebeu e que seria necessário muito tempo com antídotos tomados corretamente para que a pessoa não morresse.

- Por esse motivo, Dumbledore exigiu que o menino ficasse instalado em um quarto próximo ao meu, pois como é muito distraído pode acabar esquecendo-se de beber o antídoto e pode morrer por ser tão idiota e inconsequente.

Snape viu os olhos vermelhos se estreitarem. Sabia o que estava por vir e não o impediu.

Como uma lufada gélida, sentiu o começo do vasculhar em sua mente. Era doloroso, parecia que Voldemort cavava com suas próprias unhas cada canto de suas lembranças, arranhando e cortando fora o que não era de seu interesse. A dificuldade em permanecer com o contato visual era claramente visto no suor que começava a brotar em sua têmpora. Ainda assim, ficou completamente parado enquanto compartilhava suas memórias com o mestre.

Voldemort era um magnífico legilimente, mas Snape era muito melhor em oclumência. Sabia o que devia esconder e o que precisava mostrar. Por isso não foi surpresa ver a imagem de um Dumbledore sentado em seu escritório com feições de preocupação enquanto mandava uma mensagem para os membros da Ordem da Fênix, para que preparassem as buscas à Potter.

Também não foi surpresa ver o quanto procuraram por ele em Hogsmead e muito menos surpresa ao encontrar o menino jogado em um bosque afastado da vila bruxa, machucado e delirando.

Voldemort afastou o olhar e fechou a mão em punho. Snape respirou fundo sentindo o alívio de ter as lanças do olhar do mestre fora de sua mente. Uma gota de suor traçava o caminho até seu pescoço e morria em suas vestes tão negras quanto seu olhar trêmulo pelo esforço da oclumência.

- Por que não me contou?

A voz era tão baixa e letal que arrepiou o corpo de Snape, era o tom que ele usava quando estava furioso, e naquele momento a fúria era direcionada à ele pelos olhos rubros agora mais estreitos e frios.

- O senhor estava em uma de suas viagens, milorde. Pediu que fosse incomodado somente com assuntos importantes.

- E o fato de Harry Potter sumir completamente durante um final de semana inteiro e depois aparecer dizendo que foi seqüestrado e envenenado por comensais da morte não era um assunto importante?

- Não milorde. Potter poderia muito bem ter feito algo idiota para ficar perdido pelo final de semana inteiro. Ele é completamente inconseqüente. Eu precisava saber se aquilo era resultado de mais uma de suas manias de chamar atenção, burrice por se envenenar sozinho devido sua extrema curiosidade ridícula ou se ele falava a verdade. – Disse Snape sem desviar o olhar, sentindo cada vez mais o peso da história contada. – Devido suas ordens de não tocarmos em Potter e de mantê-lo a salvo por enquanto, cuidei dele comprovando que o bastardo realmente estava envenenado e que precisaria de cuidados precisos a partir daquele momento. Só me faltou descobrir como ele ficou naquele estado.

- E descobriu?

- Sim, milorde. Potter realmente foi seqüestrado e envenenado por comensais da morte.

- Quem foi?

- Standford e Dumonth.

Agora sim a raiva era vista a olho nu no homem. Voldemort levantou e passou raspando sua túnica por Snape ainda ajoelhado. Quando o manto negro passou lentamente por seu rosto, uma sensação de mal estar se apossou de seu corpo fazendo-o fechar os olhos e se concentrar em manter-se atento a todos os movimentos e falas de seu mestre. Não podia falhar, todo o jogo estava em suas mãos e sua mente.

A inteligência, concentração e astúcia eram imprescindíveis naquele momento.

Voldemort caminhou até a ponta da escada e viu os comensais na sala de estar. Uma onda de ódio reverberou nas paredes da mansão causando dor nas marcas tatuadas a fogo em seus antebraços.

- Onde estão Stanford e Dumonth?

De trás de uma pilastra na sala saiu a voz fina e irritante de Belatriz.

- Foram esta manhã para o norte, recrutar seguidores como pediu, Milorde.

Antes mesmo que a comensal terminasse de falar, Voldemort dera-lhe as costas e voltara para próximo de Snape. Com raiva e brutalidade, apertou a mandíbula do homem com sua mão áspera e gelada. Snape foi levantado e estava frente a frente com o Lord. Sentia uma dor excruciante em seu rosto, parecia que seus ossos quebrariam a qualquer momento, mas não podia demonstrar suas fraquezas. Continuou olhando-o intensamente, esperando a próxima dor, próxima legilimência ou próxima tortura.

Porém nenhuma delas veio, Voldemort o largou e se sentou novamente. Sem se virar, Snape mexeu em sua boca sentindo-a dolorida.

- Não vou torturá-lo agora, Severus, pois quero que me traga Standford e Dumonth. Sei que seguiu meus comandos quanto a manter o menino a salvo até que eu, e somente eu, o pegue. Mas seu atrevimento em não me contar sobre o ocorrido ainda terá castigo merecido, assim que você voltar.

- Sim, Milorde. – Disse Snape sentindo o aviso nas palavras baixas. – Os trarei o quanto antes.

Voldemort deu-lhe as costas e entrou em um quarto adjacente à sala. Snape fechou as mãos em punho antes de ajeitar suas vestes e descer a escada para ir embora.

Os comensais ainda estavam parados olhando atentamente para o local de onde Snape saíra. Claro que nenhum deles conseguiu ouvir sua conversa com o Lord, um feitiço silenciador fora colocado no local, possibilitando a conversa particular. Mas a curiosidade sempre era estampada em seus olhos vazios.

Belatriz andara furtivamente até a porta e estendeu o braço para a maçaneta, impedindo que Snape pudesse abri-la. O homem sentiu o ódio queimar em seus olhos ao ver o sorriso de canto que a mulher lhe dava.

- Já vai?

- Não tenho tempo para suas graças, Belatriz. Saia da frente.

Ao invés de obedecer ao seu comando como deveria ser feito, Belatriz apenas riu e se aproximou olhando diretamente em seus olhos enquanto postava sua mão na altura de seu peito e desabotoava um dos botões.

- Estou com saudades de nossos momentos, Severus. – Sussurrou a comensal esticando-se na ponta dos pés e beijando de leve o lóbulo da orelha de Snape. – Vamos para um dos quartos relembrá-los?

Snape franziu o rosto ao sentir a mão da mulher descer por suas vestes e chegar a suas calças. Porém, antes que alcançassem seu objetivo, fechou suas mãos nos pulsos dela e a afastou olhando com raiva para seus olhos castanhos.

- Não me toque, Belatriz, não estou com paciência para você hoje.

- Você nunca tem paciência, e isso só deixa as coisas melhores ainda.

Sem saco para os ataques libidinosos da comensal, a empurrou em cima de um sofá. Belatriz o olhou com raiva e rosnou palavras um tanto quanto malcriadas, mas estava com pressa demais para ficar e dar atenção às maldições ditas.

O vento do jardim bateu em seu rosto enquanto abotoava seu sobretudo e ajeitava o que Belatriz havia desarrumado.

- Maldita mulher. – Rosnou amaldiçoando o dia em que cedeu às suas investidas.

Ainda estava nítida em sua mente a imagem de Belatriz seminua entrando em seu quarto na mansão. Aquele dia não fora o melhor que tivera, ainda estava com espasmos pelos cruciatus que o Lord lhe dera pela desobediência à uma ordem direta. E depois de tudo que tivera que agüentar, ainda havia Belatriz subindo em sua cama e o atentando com seu corpo.

- Eu sei que você também quer, Severus. – Sussurrou a mulher quando ameaçou jogá-la da cama. – Há quanto tempo não sente o corpo de uma mulher em cima do seu?

- Vá procurar seu marido para satisfazê-la.

- Rodolphus está em uma missão para o Lord e só volta daqui a dois dias. Temos tempo sozinhos.

- E quem disse que quero você? – Perguntou Snape levantando-se.

- Eu digo.

Belatriz sempre tivera a fama de ser a meretriz dos comensais, mas jamais tentara algo com Snape. O homem sempre fora muito reservado e jamais lhe dera algum sinal de que sentia qualquer tipo de desejo por si. Mas Belatriz sempre conseguia o que queria, e naquela noite, queria Snape.

E ele cedeu ao corpo nu que encostou ao seu e a boca esfomeada que atacou seu pescoço.

Como odiava lembrar-se desse momento e de outros que vieram depois.

Era melhor esquecer isso. Belatriz era um problema que poderia cuidar outra hora. Agora precisava se concentrar nos dois comensais culpados por seqüestrar Potter.

Sorrindo de canto, aparatou em uma vila distante de Leeds. O local era deplorável. Seu chão de terra era escuro e sujo. A pequena estrada que levava ao centro da vila fedia a fezes e urina.

Um homem estava deitado na estrada, a garrafa de álcool ao seu lado lhe fazendo eterna companhia. Sua mente já estava cansada e ele pedia, como fazia todos os dias, para que tivessem piedade e levassem sua vida. Arrancassem sua alma e o deixassem partir. Estava no meio do pedido quando viu a figura de preto caminhar em sua direção.

"Sim, hoje serei libertado." Pensou o homem.

Mas não sentiu a liberdade quando a figura se aproximou.

Seria a morte?

Não. A morte é mais misericordiosa. A aura daquele homem era negra e sombria. Completamente cheia de ódio e rancor.

Ele se aproximou e era possível ver sua máscara prateada com marcas ilegíveis. Pelas fendas viam-se dois negros olhos ardentes de satisfação.

"Por favor, deixe-me." Pediu o andarilho.

Mas o homem nada queria com ele, apenas continuou andando até parar em frente à uma taverna igualmente imunda. A porta se abriu sem que precisasse tocá-la. Dentro do recinto havia mesas com homens bêbados dormindo ou babando enquanto tomavam mais álcool. Alguns discutiam, outros saboreavam o corpo das poucas mulheres que ali estavam vendendo-se por um pouco de trocado.

Era melhor morrer.

Mas os olhos de Snape procuravam por duas figuras especificas. Eles não estavam ali. Nem nas tavernas seguintes.

Porém, comensais da morte são fáceis de se achar. Isso era visível ao se abaixar próximo ao corpo de uma menina trouxa de cabelos loiros jogada atrás de uma casa antiga.

- Idiotas. – Xingou vendo os ferimentos no corpo jovem.

Snape não demorou muito até achar os homens dentro de uma casa afastada da vila. Estavam sentados confortáveis em um sofá enquanto os donos da casa contorciam-se no chão pela maldição cruciatus.

A mulher que gritava o olhou por um segundo. Fora tempo o suficiente para ver o pedido mudo de misericórdia. Mas naquele momento, não estava ali para ser misericordioso. Precisava completar seu plano e passaria por cima de quem precisasse para fazer tudo dar certo.

- Creio eu que o Lord não os mandou para matar trouxas.

Os comensais levantaram com um pulo e olharam com surpresa para Snape. Os homens sabiam que deviam temê-lo. Ele era o braço direito do Lord.

- Estamos apenas descansando.

- Claro, deixando rastros de morte por onde passam.

- Está sentindo pena desses trouxas nojentos?

- Standford, cale-se. – Disse retirando a máscara. – Vim aqui, porque o Lord os quer de volta, imediatamente.

- Então por que ele mesmo não nos chamou pelas marcas?

- Porque, Dumonth, ele sabia o que eu faria quando os encontrasse.

Os olhos azuis de Standford se arregalaram com o sorriso aberto no rosto de Snape e Dumonth tentou aparatar.

- Não pensem que irão conseguir fugir. Eu os enfeiticei antes mesmo de saberem que eu estava aqui.

Snape adentrou completamente a casa e fechou a porta. Agora era ele e os comensais que seqüestraram Harry Potter.

O Lord lançou o feitiço silenciador na sala de jantar e virou-se devagar olhando para os homens jogados aos seus pés. Havia sangue vertendo de seus rostos enquanto os músculos se contraiam em plena dor. Uma corda os prendia com força impedindo que se mexessem.

Os olhos vermelhos brilharam ao vê-los daquela forma. Sim, deveriam sofrer pela burrada que fizeram, deveriam pagar pelo atrevimento descarado de desobedecer a suas ordens.

Snape permanecera parado no fundo da sala enquanto Voldemort lançava as palavras perigosas e afiadas aos dois e depois os amaldiçoava com a dor plena de ter a pele escaldada.

Tudo por causa de um ato que não fizeram.

Mas Dumbledore sempre lhe dissera que para se ganhar a guerra eram necessários alguns sacrifícios. Plantar lembranças falsas em dois comensais assassinos não era um mal tão cruel assim. No fundo era um bem para a humanidade, pelo menos essa deveria ser a sua motivação e não o fato de simplesmente não gostar deles.

No fim, estava tudo como deveria estar. Os dois comensais jaziam no canto, Voldemort acreditava que estava tudo certo com Potter e nem desconfiava de algo sobre seu casamento. Agora só precisava tentar descobrir sobre a descendente das trevas antes de receber seu castigo.

- Milorde, Dumbledore comentou na reunião da Ordem que tem informações sobre um plano do senhor referente à uma antiga lenda. – Disse Snape sem se mover e observando cada passo de seu mestre.

- E o que tem?

- Ele me questionou sobre isso e quando disse que não recebi nenhuma informação de sua parte, me incumbiu de descobrir algo.

- Dumbledore sempre foi um velho muito bisbilhoteiro.

- Milorde, o que devo dizer à ele? Se não levar qualquer informação quando me chamar ao escritório, vai desconfiar de mim.

- Isso não deve acontecer em nenhum momento, Severus. Dumbledore tem que ter completa confiança em você. Jamais deve falhar, preciso sempre saber o que acontece ao redor do velho e de Potter.

Voldemort sentou-se e entrelaçou os dedos finos com unhas sujas e negras.

- Diga que não há nenhuma informação sobre isso e que ele pode ficar tranqüilo. – Disse Voldemort soltando uma risada baixa e grosseira. – Vamos deixar o gato achar que não tem que se preocupar com os ratos na cozinha. Vamos deixá-lo tranqüilo, afinal, daqui a alguns meses não precisarei me preocupar com as suspeitas dele.

- Refere-se ao dever de Malfoy?

- Sim, Severus. O jovem Draco parece que está com um pequeno avanço, por mais que esteja demorando. Mas tudo bem, tenho tempo para aguardar isso acontecer. Quero ver os olhos azuis e brilhantes morrerem. Assim não terá ninguém que vá me deter e eu poderei ser muito poderoso.

- O senhor já é poderoso, milorde.

- Sim, eu sou, mas daqui a alguns anos, serei o mais poderoso. Tenho a arma certa para isso.

Snape sentiu um arrepio, estava pisando na linha fina que separava os segredos de Voldemort. Era melhor recuar um pouco. Nunca se deve chegar muito perto sem antes conhecer o terreno.

- Eu direi, Milorde.

- Não pense que pode ir, ainda não lhe dei a lição que merece por não me avisar sobre Potter.

- Eu não me atreveria a ir embora, meu senhor.

Snape se aproximou devagar e ajoelhou-se próximo ao Lord. Os olhos vermelhos fixaram-se aos seus com força.

Uma dor quente como lava queimava seu corpo subindo pelos seus pés, alcançando seu peito e fazendo arder seus músculos. Foi impossível não gritar quando sua cabeça explodiu em dor.

Ele caiu com as mãos na cabeça, gritando, implorando internamente para que tudo acabasse logo. Mas não acabaria. O Lord permaneceria apenas o olhando até quando desejasse. A dor só iria diminuir quando Voldemort achasse que era o suficiente.

Iria demorar.

Já fazia quatro horas que saíra da mansão, e seu corpo ainda doía. Era até mesmo difícil caminhar, pois cada passo causava-lhe um espasmo.

Entretanto, ele não podia parar. Apesar de querer simplesmente deitar naquela rua escura e fria, permanecer ali até que seu cérebro o mandasse para o inconsciente. Tinha que continuar.

Tentando esquecer a dor, continuou caminhando até o portão antigo de ferro. Sua fechadura estava enferrujada e por isso permanecia aberta. Não haveria motivo para trancá-la, os habitantes daquele lugar não iriam impedir se alguém que não devia, entrasse em seu terreno.

Eles não podiam fazer mais nada.

Estavam mortos.

Com cuidado, andou por entre as lápides sem nem mesmo olhar os nomes deles. Não lhe interessava quem eram, se eram bons maridos, esposas ou filhos. A única lápide que lhe era importante estava no meu do antigo cemitério. Não precisava pensar para chegar até ela, seus pés já o levavam sozinhos, estavam acostumados a visitá-la.

Apesar de fazer meses que não aparecia ali, a lápide continuava da mesma forma. Firme e crua. As letras estavam cobertas com sujeira e quase não se via o nome ali escrito. Com cuidado e carinho, retirou a varinha de suas vestes e limpou a parte com o nome mais precioso de sua vida. Lilian Potter.

Não, Lilian Evans.

Foi e sempre será Lilian Evans. A linda menina de cabeços de fogo que lhe estendera a mão da amizade e do amor e que ele tão estupidamente tirou de sua vida.

Na base da lápide estavam as flores que colocara ali da última vez que viera. Estavam mortas e secas. Pareciam com ele. Secos e sem vida.

Por um momento, apenas ficou olhando para o nome escrito sem conseguir pensar em algo. Mas no momento seguinte fechou os olhos e avistou os olhos verdes sorrindo para si. Eles pareciam dançar ao som de flautas e eram belos. Tão inocentes e puros. Eram olhos de doce contemplação e lhe enchiam com algo estranho e bom, uma sensação de paz e de tola esperança de que tudo podia ser apenas aquilo.

- Lilian. – Suspirou vendo os olhos piscarem em sua direção.

Os olhos ainda lhe sorriam quando se afastou e avistou o dono deles. O sorriso jovem era forte e intenso, mas não eram de Lilian. Eram de Harry. Era Harry que se aproximava e o olhava com carinho e afeto, totalmente desprovido de julgamentos ou condenações. Estava ali somente para ele. O menino em sua mente tocou seu rosto com ternura, como um dia sua mãe tocou. O puxou para mais perto selando seus lábios aos seus, como nunca sua mãe fez.

- Por que não consigo mais te ver?

A pergunta ficou suspensa no ar, sem uma resposta a ser dada. Não havia como responder algo que já estava respondido.

Afastando de si a imagem do filho, lembrou-se uma última vez da mãe e se virou saindo daquele lugar sagrado.

Quando o portão se fechou e a figura negra sumiu no meio da noite, um ramo de rosas apareceu na base da lápide. Lilian Evans fora mais uma vez lembrada.

Harry estava impaciente. Snape sumira durante um dia inteiro, não apareceu nem mesmo em suas aulas que foram ministradas por Flitwick. Aquilo não estava certo. Algo havia acontecido. Algo ruim.

Já era quase uma e meia da manhã e ele ainda não estava de volta. Harry pensou em ir atrás de Dumbledore, mas sabia que o diretor apenas diria que estava preocupado a toa e que deveria ir descansar.

Descansar.

Como poderia descansar daquela forma? Se bem que realmente estava muito cansado. Não dormira desde segunda e já era inicio de quarta. Se Hermione soubesse que estava acordado acabaria por lhe dar uma tremenda bronca, afinal estava com um filho no ventre que precisava de todos os cuidados possíveis.

Com um sorriso bobo, acariciou a barriga ainda lisa e pediu com todas as forças para que tudo desse certo.

Pensando que realmente era melhor ir se deitar um pouco, caminhou até a porta de seu quarto. Mas no último momento entrou no quarto de Snape. A preocupação o assolou novamente quando viu a cama vazia e bagunçada. Chegando perto sentiu como os lençóis estavam gelados.

- Onde você está Severus?

Sentindo-se sozinho e angustiado, puxou o lençol escuro e se deitou encolhido na grande cama. O frio do quarto era doloroso, mas a dor da preocupação em seu coração era pior que qualquer vento cortante.

Alguns minutos depois seus olhos cansados abriram-se devagar. Havia dormido sentindo o cheiro de Snape no pano que agarrara. Piscou algumas vezes para focalizar o quarto. Quando olhou em direção a janela, quase deu um pulo na cama.

Snape estava parado o olhando.

- Severus? – Chamou Harry antes de se levantar e correr em direção ao homem enlaçando sua cintura com os braços. – Deus, fiquei tão preocupado.

O homem não respondeu, apenas segurou os ombros de Harry o afastando de leve. Os olhos verdes mostravam claramente a preocupação gritante. Eram tão verdes e intensos. Tão iguais e diferentes dos dela.

Uma ruga apareceu em sua testa ao tocar no rosto macio e se aproximar afundando-se nas esmeraldas diante de si. Harry não gostava de ver aquela tristeza estampada nos olhos negros. Snape sempre fora tão seguro e estável. Vê-lo assim o deixava quebrado.

- Agora está tudo bem. – Sussurrou Snape.

O homem afagou a bochecha de Harry antes de desviar os olhos e se aproximar da cama. Seu corpo ainda doía, mas a dor era insignificante perto da confusão que sentia dentro de si. Tudo era tão estranho e novo, tão esquisito que não havia como saber o que fazer. Não queria sentir o que achava que estava sentindo. Queria continuar da mesma forma de sempre, mas os olhos verdes sempre estariam ali para amaldiçoá-lo com sua pureza.

- Eu vou cuidar de você. – Disse Harry começando a desabotoar sua capa.

Com cuidado e movimentos lentos, Harry retirou a veste negra e pesada pelos pesadelos que causou, substituindo-a por um pijama vinho e leve. Devagar o deitou na cama e se sentou ao lado pegando sua mão e a levando até sua barriga. A mão permaneceu ali por alguns minutos enquanto Snape apenas olhava para os olhos verdes. Depois, sem dizer nada, puxou o menino pela cintura e o abraçou escondendo seu rosto no pescoço dele.

- Está tudo bem, Severus. Vai ficar tudo bem.

As palavras de Harry eram quentes e calmas, transmitiam segurança e carinho. Snape o apertou mais perto e apenas sussurrou de leve em seu ouvido antes de finalmente se deixar levar para o inconsciente onde poderia fugir de tudo.

- Não vai não.

_**N/A:**_

_**Chrizes:**_ Não posso falar muita coisa, mas vc vai descobrir que não foi rápido... tudo será explicado por Sir Dumbledore alguns capítulos depois... é só aguardar... Pois é, para Snape é muito complicado ficar com Harry sendo que sempre teve Lily em sua vida... tanto que vc pode ver que Lilian ainda é bem viva na vida dele... Snape é muito sensivel quando se trata de Lilian e isso será dito depois tambem...Quanto a criança, vc percebeu que Snape até agora não disse muita coisa... mas vamos ver o que acontecerá neh... nem eu sei quando que ele vai começar a dizer algo sobre o bebe ou se vai dizer algo... É eu tento postar sempre, é que eu demoro para escrever a fic... meus capítulos tem sempre um tema base como esse que era o encontro com Voldemort, a lapide da lilian e a espera de Harry... ai tenho que escreve-la e as vezes demora para conseguir tempo... esse capítulo eu escrevi todo hoje... demorei horas para escrevê-lo... rsrsrs...mas esta ai e espero que tenha gostado

_**Tonks:** _Pois é, Snape começou a sentir algo estranho em relação ao Harry, não posso dizer muito mais, pois isso será tema de um capítulo a frente.. mas algo começou a tocar o coração do nosso amado...Qnd a barriga começar a crescer será outro dilema... principalmente quando Harry tiver mudanças de humor e desejos estranhos... Sim, tio Voldy é um fdp... estraga as coisas bem naquele momento, agora para eles terem outro momento assim, vai demorar um pouquinho...Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo...bjuss

_**Guest:**_ Sim, ele ficou tremendo de medo... mas tb se vc for ver... já se passaram tres semanas desde de que Snape disse no armário de vassouras que iria fazer da vida dele um inferno, ai eles se casam e Snape diz que vai fazer da vida dele um inferno. Ai quando ele faz algo assim, pq seus hormonios estão lá no topo e seu coração clama pelo professor, a unica coisa que ele podia imaginar era que o cavalheiro iria matá-lo. Sim, Snape está começando a sentir algo diferente dentro de si... ele já não consegue ver Lilian em sua mente, pois sempre que pensa nela, Harry aparece. ai ai... quanto a barriga, isso será bem mais na frente, mas Harry terá que esconder de todos com feitiços de desilusão, o que vai causar uma grande raiva no grifinório, pois será banido de fazer muitas coisas...bjuss


	14. Era para ser um dia comum

**Olá pessoal, me desculpem a demora, estou com novos projetos no trabalho e acabei ficando sem tempo, mas aqui estou eu com um novo capítulo... espero que gostem... bjusss**

**Capítulo 14 – Era para ser um dia comum.**

O outono se arrastou lentamente e trouxe finalmente o inverno. Puxou-o pela mão até que se adentrasse ao terreno da escola dominando a pequena quantidade de grama que lutava para sobreviver naquele local, sabendo que logo a neve cairia e a sufocaria com sua branca frieza.

Sim, ela viria.

Cairia do céu como a benção de um deus cobrindo todos os lugares que olhasse. Seus flocos bateriam com calma no topo das árvores da Floresta Proibida e escorregariam suavemente até o chão onde repousariam tranqüilas em sua relva confortável. Já no jardim tudo seria mais natural. Apenas uma queda livre até ocupar seu lugar no gramado, cada um em seu canto já predeterminado.

O lago negro, por sua vez, sentiria sua superfície congelar. Seria apenas mais um espetáculo que sempre acontecia naquela época. O manto espesso que deitava sobre a negra água, por vezes quebrado pela lula gigante, se formaria novamente.

Mas somente nas paredes do castelo que a neve mostrava sua raiva, sua parte sombria e fria. Caia impiedosamente contra as janelas de vitrais dos dormitórios, salas e grande salão fazendo atravessar a sensação de engolfamento.

Perdera a conta de quantos corações já vira endurecer junto consigo, quantos já trouxera à tona em suas noites violentas.

Muitos.

Sim, ela era bela e magnífica, assim como era cruel e mordaz.

Essa era a neve do inverno. Uma pequena parcela dessa estação complexa e vil.

A maioria dos alunos detestava o inverno. Era nessa época que queriam apenas ficar embaixo de suas cobertas e dormir até não querer mais, porém as obrigações com os estudos os obrigavam a levantar de suas quentes e confortáveis camas.

Muitos alunos estavam acordando de mau humor naquela manhã de sexta feira, enquanto outros praticamente saltavam de suas camas ansiosos por já ser quase final de semana. No dia seguinte muitos poderiam descansar suas mentes dos trabalhos rigorosos que precisavam fazer durante a semana, ficariam sem se preocupar com aulas e lições complicadas.

Harry, por sua vez, abria os olhos e apenas sentia que seria um bom dia. Tentava não pensar nos dias seguintes, era sempre melhor pensar somente no agora. A vida era muito instável e tudo podia mudar de uma hora para outra.

Na verdade Snape é que era instável demais.

Por isso apenas se concentrou nessa sexta feira sem pensar no dia seguinte. Primeiro o café da manhã, depois dois tempos de transfiguração, um tempo livre antes do almoço, um tempo de DCAT e o restante do dia livre para treinar quadribol e se arrumar para passar a noite com Snape o adentrando e consumindo seu corpo com seus lábios.

Harry piscou pensando o quanto precisava ser paciente e segurar sua língua para que pudesse ficar em paz com o homem do quarto ao lado.

Por mais que as coisas estivessem de certo modo "bem" entre os dois. Snape ainda era Snape.

Na cama era pleno fogo queimando, ardendo em brasa. Suas mãos apertavam o quadril de Harry como se fosse o único lugar onde pudesse se segurar antes do fim. Seus gemidos ao sentir as unhas do menino em suas costas, eram surreais, faziam-no gozar por si só.

A língua, aquela maldita língua esfomeada, que passeava pelo seu pescoço traçando caminhos diversos que levavam para seus pontos mais sensíveis.

Não podia se esquecer da boca maravilhosamente quente que devorava seus lábios enquanto o membro rijo o invadia com força.

Tudo era sempre intenso. Snape se entregava por completo, esquecia de seu próprio nome e implorava pelos gemidos de Harry. Era como seu último gole de água antes de se aventurar em um deserto sem fim.

Mas depois era tudo frio.

Após o abraçar e sentir seu corpo tremer em cima do seu, após acariciar os cabelos negros que caiam em seu rosto fazendo cócegas, após dizer pequenas e irracionais juras de amor no ouvido dele, o homem se erguia sobre os braços, olhava para seus olhos verdes e demonstrava uma dor tamanha que era impossível sentir, pois levaria direto à morte.

E então ele se vestia e seguia para seu quarto trancando-se em seu sombrio interior, deixando Harry ainda com as sensações gostosas do orgasmo, mas com o coração partido.

Antes do café, Snape sempre se sentava em sua poltrona favorita em frente à lareira e lia um trecho de um livro. Algumas vezes era o mesmo livro, outras, era um diferente.

Harry sempre quisera se sentar no sofá ao lado e apenas conversar com o homem, como se fossem um casal normal. Afinal, os casais fazem isso, não é? Mas Snape odiava ter sua concentração interrompida. Harry aprendeu isso após o terceiro olhar homicida.

Após partirem cada um para suas tarefas, Harry estudar e Snape dar aulas, não se falavam até a noite quando Harry voltava da sala comunal da Grifinória, onde estivera com seus amigos. Quase sempre encontrava Snape sentado na frente da lareira. Às vezes ele estava lendo, outras bebendo, algumas vezes apenas olhava a dança das labaredas laranja e azul. Apenas duas vezes olhou para Harry na porta e estendeu a mão esperando pelo menino.

Harry jamais o negava.

Nessas duas vezes Harry tivera o sexo mais maravilhoso de toda sua pequena existencia. Snape nem ao menos retirou sua roupa, apenas abriu o zíper da calça e retirou seu membro semi ereto esperando pelo menino.

Harry poderia dizer que aquela cena seria repulsiva e horrível, mas quando estava diante dos olhos negros repletos de luxuria e desejo, queimando de tesão, esquecia tudo e simplesmente se ajoelhava diante do pênis vermelho e o tocava com carinho.

Era deliciosamente orgástico ver Snape fechar os olhos e esticar o braço tocando em suas mãos enquanto a subia e descia pela extensão grossa, chagava a morder o lábio vendo o homem abrir a boca e respirar com dificuldade. Era maravilhoso saber que sua mão dava o prazer que o homem tanto precisava naquele momento. Após deliciar-se com a visão daquele músculo rígido, quando Snape estava prestes a explodir, sentia as mãos do professor o agarrar com força e arrancar suas calças com pressa.

Os dedos longos rapidamente o preparavam e o posicionavam no local certo. Nas duas vezes Snape parou e olhou para Harry, ele suplicava.

E Harry cedia.

Devagar o menino baixava o quadril sentindo o pênis começar a invadi-lo.

Como era delicioso.

Somente quando seu corpo estava acostumado com a invasão é que começava a se mexer, devagar, subindo e descendo o quadril branco sentindo as mãos cravarem-se em sua pele. Algumas vezes acabava ficando com pequenas marcas, mas não ligava, eram as marcas deixadas por ele e lhe pertenciam.

Mas depois de sentir a explosão em seu corpo, deixar-se ser confortado pelo liquido quente que lhe preenchia e lhe arrancava um sorriso bobo, Harry enterrava a mão nos cabelos negros e ensopados de suor esperando que o homem voltasse a respirar calmamente.

Somente após alguns minutos em que estivera com o rosto escondido no pescoço de Harry é que o homem se afastava devagar. Sua cabeça muitas vezes estivera baixa ou virada. Ele não olhava para Harry naqueles momentos, depois do ápice. O grifinório nada dizia, apenas puxava o rosto pálido para cima e o fazia olhar dentro de seus olhos.

Ali estava a dor.

Era uma dor tão cruel e mordaz, espreitava pelas íris negras como um felino preparando-se para atacar sua presa indefesa. A vulnerabilidade de Snape naqueles raros e curtos momentos eram tocantes e Harry queria poder fazer algo para afastar aquela dor do homem que ainda o olhava como se jamais o tivesse visto.

Snape ameaçou virar o rosto, mas Harry o impediu. Era naquele pequenino momento em que ainda o tinha dentro de si, completando-o, que Snape se mostrava sem máscaras e mentiras. Ali suas paredes de concreto ruim e abriam espaço para poder acessar sua alma. Era enquanto admirava seus olhos sinceros que Harry via seu mundo por completo. Ali se sentia seguro, com aquele homem a lhe olhar.

Devagar ele levantava a mão e tocava a pele macilenta, desenhando as linhas de seus olhos, bochechas, mandíbulas até chegar aos lábios finos. Nesse momento os olhos se fechavam devagar e os lábios cerravam. Um vínculo se formava no meio de sua testa demonstrando a força e concentração que ele estava tendo. Delicadamente, antes dos olhos se abrirem e tudo acabar, Harry se curvava e beijava as rugas formadas no rosto adulto. Seus lábios saboreavam o sabor de ervas e deslizavam até chegar à boca. Ali depositava apenas um casto beijo antes de se afastar e vê-lo abrir os olhos.

Agora tudo havia sumido.

Não havia mais dor ou angustia. Snape mais uma vez voltara e trouxera suas paredes para o lugar delas, cobriu sua alma com um manto impedindo que Harry tivesse acesso. Ali estava apenas Snape, o seu Severus já havia partido.

Sim, Snape era completamente instável e estranho. Mas Harry gostava disso, pois não sabia o que podia esperar dele.

Havia momentos em que imaginou que iria levar um olhar raivoso ou um sermão maldoso e cheio de humilhações, mas apenas recebeu um túnel vazio e incompreensível. Era melhor nem citar as horas em que fora surpreendido pela violência de suas palavras e atos por coisas sem importância.

Mas naquela sexta, Harry não queria pensar em nada disso. Naquele dia ele iria apenas fazer tudo que tinha que fazer e se entregar ao mestre de poções. Deixá-lo se derreter em seu corpo e se livrar do peso que carregava.

- Harry? – Chamou Hermione ao seu lado na aula de transfiguração. – Depois podemos conversar?

- Sobre o que? – Perguntou o menino franzindo a testa.

- Sobre sua condição. – Disse Hermione olhando para os lados para verificar se algum aluno estava ouvindo, mas estavam todos preocupados em transformar seus bichinhos de estimação em um jogo completo de jantar, só Rony ouvia. – Queria saber algumas coisas e como você só está no salão comunal quando tem gente lá, quero falar com você em um lugar reservado.

- Podemos ir depois do jantar, mas ter que ser rápido. – Concordou Harry.

- Falando em se encontrar, teremos que treinar pesado dessa vez, Harry. – Disse Rony se curvando para o amigo. – Precisamos garantir você no time enquanto podemos.

- Como assim enquanto podemos? – Perguntou Harry confuso.

- Ora, Harry, não acha mesmo que poderá montar em uma vassoura com um barrigão de grávido, não é?

- Rony! Cale a boca. – Ralhou Hermione mais uma vez olhando ao redor.

- Desculpe, me esqueci.

- Tudo bem. – Disse Harry balançando a cabeça e largando a varinha em cima da mesa. – Não tinha pensado que teria que parar de jogar.

- Mas vai acontecer e por isso teremos que aproveitar você. Temos que ganhar da lufa lufa no primeiro jogo antes do Natal. Se ganharmos poderemos jogar com Sonserina no segundo jogo.

- É, eu sei. – Concordou Harry um pouco desanimado.

Após muitas lições e um almoço que o deixou enjoado, Harry se adiantou até a aula de DCAT. Normalmente Snape passava muitos textos para os alunos, dissera uma vez que primeiro era necessário saber a teoria e depois a prática, pois sem o conhecimento da execução e os princípios básicos dos feitiços ninguém conseguiria executá-los com destreza.

Claro que não deixava de acrescentar que mesmo sabendo a teoria de cor, os grifinórios não conseguiriam executar os feitiços com precisão, pois eram por natureza uns idiotas.

Ninguém reclamava, estavam acostumados com as injúrias cuspidas em seus rostos pelo bastardo professor Snape.

Com o passar do tempo, Harry foi designado a treinar com os grifinórios que não apresentavam perigo para si enquanto estivesse naquele estado. Neville era seu companheiro de treino. Naquela sexta o professor estava completamente intragável.

Estranho.

Harry não sabia de nada que pudesse causar aquele comportamento ao professor.

A não ser...

Voldemort.

Deveria ser isso. Voldemort deve tê-lo chamado e exigido algo dele. Como odiava isso, como sentia uma vontade enorme de destruir aquele monstro. Odiava quando Snape saia à noite e ia de encontro ao Lord das Trevas. Sempre ficava pensando o que ele fazia ao comando do bruxo. Muitas vezes descobria no dia seguinte quando o Profeta Diário chegava à mesa do café da manhã e lhe mostrava a notícia da família trouxa que fora torturada até a morte, uma vila inteira queimada.

Odiava saber os detalhes, então simplesmente afastava o jornal de sua vista e se levantava deixando a comida intacta, voltava para seus aposentos e encontrava-o novamente jogado na poltrona afogando-se em whisky. Queimava em sua mente a verdade de que aquele homem participara daqueles massacres e que possivelmente fora a sua varinha que atingira aqueles inocentes. Quem sabe seus olhos negros injetados de ódio fora a última coisa que viram antes de se entregarem nas mãos da morte misericordiosa.

Era sempre melhor não pensar nisso.

Por esse motivo preferiu ficar calado e apenas seguir as ordens dadas pelo professor que não estava de bom humor. Precisava fazer tudo certo em sua aula para não haver irritações por parte do professor. Depois, à noite, poderia deixá-lo descarregar sua ira e frustração em seu corpo enquanto o invadia, mas naquele momento toda a concentração era pouca.

Após uma explicação sobre o feitiço Impedimenta Máxima, uma variação mais poderosa do impedimenta que aprenderam nos anos anteriores, a turma se separou em duplas para treinarem. Harry se afastou com Neville para que pudesse treinar. O amigo pedia para que Harry fosse com calma, era difícil se proteger-se desse feitiço e Harry era muito forte. Mas antes que pudesse responder que era mais fácil Neville tentar executar o feitiço e ele proteger, viu Malfoy discutindo com Crabbe no canto da sala.

Rapidamente agarrou o braço de Neville e o puxou para próximo de Malfoy fazendo sinal para que o menino não fizesse barulho.

- Você vai fazer de novo sim. – Ouviu o loiro dizer assim que parou um pouco atrás dele. – Vai continuar fazendo o que eu mandar.

- Está bem. – Respondeu Crabbe desanimado.

- Não se esqueça quem manda em nós.

- Ora, ora, Draco Malfoy obedecendo a ordens. – Zombou Harry atrás de Draco fazendo o sonserino olhá-lo com repulsa e ódio. – Quem diria não é mesmo. Mas se bem que os comensais devem mesmo obedecer a Voldemort. – Crabbe e Neville se encolheram ao ouvir o nome, Draco mexeu o braço esquerdo inconscientemente. – Caso não sigam as regras corretamente serão muito castigados. Não é assim, Malfoy?

- Se sabe tanto dos comensais, deve saber que são muito bem treinados para matar uma pessoa sem que ela saiba o que a atingiu.

A voz de Malfoy passou por seu rosto como a brisa cortante de uma manhã de gelo. Era baixa para que somente Harry ouvisse, mas seus olhos cinza eram tão frios que a sala inteira se encolheu.

- Cuidado Malfoy, sei que está fazendo algo para seu mestre, se errar pode acabar como seu paizinho querido ou pior. Não acredito que Voldemort o deixe livre se falhar.

- Não se atreva a falar de meu pai. – Sibilou Malfoy erguendo a varinha diante dos olhos verdes de Harry. – Vai se arrepender disso seu mestiço imundo.

Harry nem mesmo viu quando o feitiço não verbal estalou da varinha do sonserino, só soube que não fora atingido, pois viu o escudo que saiu da varinha de Neville.

- Muito bom, Neville. Mas deixe ele comigo.

Em instantes, o que deveria ser uma aula prática se tornou um duelo fervoroso. Os alunos aos pouco pararam de praticar e olharam para os dois no canto da sala. Os feitiços não verbais eram lançados com raiva e ódio. De um lado o sombrio e frio Malfoy com seus feitiços cruéis que beiravam a magia negra, do outro Harry com sua intensidade emotiva impulsionada pela raiva.

Snape que estivera do outro lado da sala ajudando Parkinson a executar seu feitiço virou-se quando a menina apontou para um aglomerado no canto. Ele viu, com apreensão, o duelo intenso, mas silencioso.

- Idiotas! – Rosnou entre os dentes dirigindo-se ao canto onde estavam.

Porém, antes que chegasse perto, viu Malfoy, que fora derrubado por um feitiço hostil de Potter, levantar-se e apontar a varinha para o grifinório com um sorriso de quem estava com o jogo ganho.

Malfoy não era poderoso como Potter, mas o seu conhecimento de Magia Negra era suficiente para derrubar o garoto. E ele faria isso.

Naquele momento.

Lançaria o cruciatus em Harry Potter.

A luz vermelha apareceu na ponta de sua varinha longa e negra, esgueirou-se violenta para fora em direção a seu oponente, iria acertá-lo no meio do peito, atingiria seu coração com intensidade e o faria sentir-se como se todos os ossos de seu corpo estivessem quebrando aos poucos, osso por osso.

Sim, iria fazê-lo sofrer, gritar e chorar.

Mas seu destino fora bloqueado. Uma parede invisível apareceu diante de si e parou sua trajetória. O feitiço gritou com fúria por não poder avançar, deu um silvo alto e agonizante, depois sumiu no ar.

- Chega.

Todos os alunos olharam em direção à voz afiada e se depararam com Snape e seus olhos frios e estreitos. Seus lábios estavam finos e apertados. Ele olhava para os dois alunos como se fossem os únicos naquela sala.

Devagar abaixou a varinha e se aproximou. Os alunos, ainda aglomerados e em silêncio, abriram caminho para que Snape pudesse passar. O professor parou em frente a Malfoy e não ligou para a ira que ele lhe lançava. A raiva que aflorava dentro de si era bem maior do que qualquer sentimento que aquele loiro insignificante, que só atrapalhava sua vida, pudesse lhe lançar.

- Senhor Malfoy, que demonstração deplorável. Não sabe que deve deixar de lado os duelos com pessoas inferiores ao seu poder? – Perguntou sentindo as ondas de ódio emanar do menino atrás de si enquanto via um fraco sorriso de escárnio nascer nos lábios de Draco.

Os grifinórios chiaram de indignação ao ouvir o xingamento gratuito do professor.

- Não sou inferior a Malfoy. – Disse Harry com raiva olhando intensamente para as costas de Snape. – A meu ver, essa raça nojenta de Comensais é que são inferiores desgraçados e malditos.

Assim que acabou de lançar suas palavras ao ar, quis trazê-las novamente para dentro. O ar gelou ao seu redor, mas era mais quente do que o olhar de Snape ao virar-se.

- Quero dizer...eu...

- Eloquente como sempre, senhor Potter. – O professor se aproximou devagar e apertou os lábios com força. – Acabou de ganhar zero no exercício e uma semana de detenção. Pode se sentar no outro canto e esperar enquanto seus amigos tentam conseguir uma nota.

Harry abriu boca para retrucar, precisava de boa pontuação para passar nos NIENs e ser auror, Snape sabia disso.

- E se o resto não quiser ter a mesma nota que o senhor Potter, sugiro que voltem ao trabalho.

O professor se afastou e começou a andar pela sala proferindo injurias aos grifinórios, sempre citando como faziam as coisas erradas e não sabiam nem mesmo segurar uma varinha decentemente. Harry se afastou e puxou uma cadeira sentando-se em um canto afastado onde conseguia ver os amigos duelando.

Hermione era maravilhosa em seus movimentos. Rony muitas vezes só percebia que fora atingido quando seu corpo atingia o chão com força. Mas o amigo não estava tão ruim, após algumas tentativas conseguiu lançar o feitiço em Hermione, mas a menina o bloqueou rapidamente. Ainda assim sorriu pelo progresso de Rony.

Ao final da aula Snape passou um trabalho de casa e os dispensou.

- Você fica, Potter.

A sala foi embora, Rony e Hermione o esperariam do lado de fora. Finalmente, após a bagunça que os alunos faziam ao sair das aulas, ficaram sozinhos. Snape apontou a varinha para a porta e Harry viu o brilho vermelho do feitiço silenciador junto com o barulho da porta trancando. Seus olhos negros direcionaram-se diretamente para os verdes encontrando-os amedrontados.

- Me desculpe, eu não queria dizer aquilo. Quer dizer, eu queria, mas não sobre você.

- Cale a boca.

Harry engoliu em seco ao vê-lo se aproximar devagar, em seus olhos havia aquele brilho antigo de ódio que detestava ver dançar nas íris negras.

- Seu comportamento hoje foi deplorável. Coloco-o com o tapado do Longbotton para que não se arrisque e a primeira coisa que faz é se meter onde não deve.

- Você sabe. – Disse Harry baixinho com os olhos longe em seus pensamentos. – Você sabe que Malfoy está fazendo algo a pedido de Voldemort. É claro que sabe, você é um comensal, como sou idiota.

- Já lhe avisei, Potter. Não se meta onde não é da sua conta. Não me tire a rara paciência que tenho com você. Pare de se meter com Malfoy.

- Não. – Desafiou Harry fechando as mãos em punho. – Eu vou continuar procurando saber o que ele está fazendo e não vou baixar minha cabeça para ele.

- Vai sim. – Snape avançou sobre Harry prendendo-o na parede e olhando em seus olhos com raiva de sua teimosia. – Malfoy é muito mais habilidoso que você.

- Sei me defender.

De repente Snape baixou a cabeça escorando as mãos dos lados de Harry na parede e uma risada soou fria de seus lábios, escapou de sua boca e viajou pelo ar com graça até atingir os ouvidos de Harry com força.

Snape zombava de sua coragem.

- Acha que não sou capaz?

Snape parou de rir e levantou a cabeça devagar. Seus lábios ainda estavam esticados em um sorriso sombrio. Seus cabelos caídos ao lado do rosto só lhe faziam ficar mais e mais tenebroso. Harry odiava esse Snape. Detestava os olhos intensos que o olhavam com escárnio.

Ele se aproximou mais e Harry sentiu-se tonto com o forte cheiro de ervas que emanava da pele do professor. Seu coração disparou quando sentiu o hálito gelado em seu rosto. O homem estava a centímetros de distância, seria delicioso apenas se adiantar e atacar aquela boca fina. Morder os lábios frios e sentir seu corpo arder de desejo como estava naquele momento.

Sabia que Snape estava com raiva e querendo distância, mas não havia como evitar o calor em seu abdômen, aumentando cada vez mais até que finalmente não conseguiria segurar e liberaria o gemido que se formava aos poucos.

- Quer saber se acho que você não é capaz?

Harry abriu os olhos tentando voltar sua atenção para as palavras do homem.

- Quero.

- Não. Eu não acho você capaz. Você é um moleque imaturo, insolente e prepotente que acha que pode consertar o mundo bruxo porque alguém disse que é "O Escolhido". Você não é o escolhido, não tem mentalidade nem mesmo para aprender as aulas dadas na escola com professores muito mais poderosos e competentes, quanto mais saber magias poderosas o suficientes para que possa pensar em enfrentar um oponente a altura.

- Eu não sou isso que está dizendo.

- É sim e sabe disso. Sabe que não tem competência para enfrentar nem mesmo Malfoy. Se eu deixasse aquele duelo continuar, Malfoy teria lançado um cruciatus em você e então tudo que planejamos para combater a guerreira das trevas iria ruir. O meu sacrifício seria em vão.

Snape estava pronto para soltar mais insultos em cima do menino, lançar toda a raiva que sentia por ter se desesperado ao vê-lo prestes a receber uma maldição imperdoável por algo que ele mesmo provocou. Odiava sentir esse tipo de coisas, era mais fácil culpá-lo do que admitir o que estava gritando em seus olhos.

Mas assim que viu a primeira lágrima surgir nos olhos verdes diante de si, engoliu as palavras ferinas. Estava esperando a raiva e a teimosia. Talvez alguma explosão infantil, mas ao contrário disso teve apenas uma mágoa profunda capaz de lhe atingir com uma surpresa tamanha que chegou a se afastar.

- Plano? Sacrifício? – Ouviu a voz baixinha perguntar. – É isso que significa para você?

A gota salgada que saíra de seus olhos caminhava lentamente pelo rosto quebrado, os lábios se abriram ligeiramente deixando-a escapulir para dentro e se adentrar a língua rosada.

- É isso? Tudo é apenas parte do plano? Apenas um jogo onde você é o grande cara que se sacrifica para ganhá-lo no final?

- Potter...

- Não significa nada? – Perguntou o menino sem deixá-lo dizer algo. – Isso não é nada?

Snape deu um passo atrás quando viu Harry tirando sua capa e camisa, ficando com o peito a mostra. Mas de repente fez todo o sentido quando delicadamente o menino postou sua mão em cima de seu abdômen liso e o olhou com uma tristeza palpável.

- Eu sei que você não gosta de mim. – Disse Harry olhando em seus olhos. Snape franziu a testa levemente, mas não demonstrou reação maior. – Sei que sou um fardo para você e que detesta isso, eu sei.

Devagar o menino se aproximou mais e pegou a mão de Snape.

- Mas ela não tem culpa do que eu ou meu pai fizemos para você. – A mão gelada e comprida foi postada em seu abdômen. Snape olhou rapidamente para o local e desviou os olhos prendendo-os nas esmeraldas de Potter. – Não a tome como um sacrifício. É sua filha e tem seu sangue. Pode me detestar, mas não desconte nela.

Snape respirou fundo e sentiu sua mão tremer levemente. Aquela situação estava completamente errada, ele deveria humilhá-lo e destratá-lo, mantê-lo longe. Mas só queria continuar da mesma forma como estava, olhando para ele.

- Sei que não sou tão competente quanto Malfoy. Não tenho o treinamento que ele teve e não me saio bem nas aulas como deveria. Mas a teimosia é a minha forma de me manter em pé esperançoso de que quando chegar a hora eu vou conseguir fazer o que deve ser feito. Não preciso que você me diga o quão idiota eu sou por pensar assim, eu já sei disso. Mas enquanto eu tento permanecer em pé você só me derruba.

- Eu te falo a verdade, você...

- Não sou o escolhido, não tenho competência para enfrentar Voldemort e bla bla bla. Eu sei de tudo isso. Mas as coisas foram jogadas em minhas mãos quando eu nem ao menos sabia falar. Não me perguntaram, só me avisaram o que eu deveria fazer. – Harry silenciou por um momento e colocou a mão em cima da de Snape acariciando sua barriga por entre os dedos cumpridos. – Agora ela é minha única fonte de esperança. Pode ser que ela seja sim um sacrifício. Mas será um que valera apena cometer.

Um pequeno soluço saiu da garganta de Harry enquanto as lágrimas vertiam com força derretendo-se em seu rosto esmagado. Snape olhava para o rosto infantil agora franzido com força para tentar conter o choro. Após alguns segundos Harry levou a mão até o rosto do mais velho e o acariciou.

- Sei que sou apenas um infame, infantil, irritante e prepotente. Tenho plena ciência o quão difícil é para você estar comigo, mas não posso mais fugir de você. Sempre estarei aqui para você, quando precisar. Isso não é sacrifício para mim.

Harry deu dois passos para trás e sentiu a mão de Snape escorregar por sua barriga e sumir. Sem erguer os olhos o menino se vestiu novamente e pegou a mochila no chão. A dor das palavras era aflitiva.

Sacrifício.

Plano.

Tudo uma farsa. Nada verdadeiro.

Apenas uma coisa era real.

A criança em seu ventre.

Ao chegar perto da porta viu o brilho vermelho se desfazer e a tranca abrir. Ele saiu e fechou os olhos quando a porta bateu com um baque seco em suas costas.

- Harry, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Hermione chocada por vê-lo chorando.

- O que aquele seboso falou para você? – Perguntou Rony.

- Ele disse a verdade que eu tentei não ver. Mas não importa mais. – Disse Harry segurando a mochila com mais força e seguindo pelo corredor. – O que queria falar comigo Hermione?

- Só queria saber como estava sua gravidez.

- Ah! Está bem.

Rony revirou os olhos quando Hermione puxou Harry para uma sala vazia e o fez mostrar o abdômen procurando algum volume, mas ainda era muito cedo. A menina o encheu de perguntas e até Rony ficou curioso com algumas coisas. Por um momento Harry se esqueceu de Snape e até mesmo seguiu rindo para o treino de quadribol.

Durante o restante do dia só queria esquecer-se de tudo e principalmente de Snape. O treino de quadribol foi intenso, jogaram embaixo de frio e chuvisco, mas conseguiram bons resultados. O pomo foi agarrado com rapidez nas quatro partidas que jogaram. Rony conseguiu defender a maioria das bolas e Gina era a melhor artilheira que a Grifinória conhecia junto com Cátia Bell.

Enquanto estava em cima da vassoura Harry tentava esquecer tudo que estava fervilhando em sua cabeça. Queria apenas se concentrar na sensação maravilhosa do vento passando por seus cabelos e das gotas de chuva batendo em seu rosto com suavidade. Mas era impossível esquecer-se do homem de gelo quando seu próprio corpo estava quase congelado. Snape aparecia em sua mente a todo o momento e quase o fez perder o pomo de vista, mas no fim apenas sacudiu a cabeça e agarrou a bolinha dourada.

No fim do treino todos estavam muito contentes por saírem das vassouras e rumarem para os vestiários. Harry desceu por último e aterrissou ao lado de Gina que estava arrumando as bolas na caixa para poder guardá-la, os outros já estavam entrando no vestiário.

Assim que tocou o pé no chão e saiu da vassoura o mundo girou. Automaticamente escorou-se no braço de Gina para não cair. Tudo rodava e o chão parecia distante. Fechou os olhos para tentar se manter em pé, mas a vertigem foi mais forte.

- Harry? O que houve? – Perguntou Gina segurando o menino pelos braços.

- Fiquei tonto. – Respondeu Harry com dificuldade.

- Vamos para dentro.

Gina atravessou o braço por suas costas e o empurrou em direção ao vestiário, mas antes que chegasse ao meio do caminho Harry se dobrou e vomitou seu almoço. A amiga afastou a capa de sua roupa e o olhou com preocupação.

- Harry, temos que ir para a ala hospitalar.

O menino limpou a boca com a manga da capa e balançou a cabeça devagar. Gina colocou um dos braços de Harry em seu ombro e segurou em sua cintura levando-o quase desmaiado até a entrada do castelo. Devagar eles subiram até o primeiro andar. Ao chegar cada vez mais perto o corpo de Harry ficava mais e mais pesado.

- Vamos Harry, estamos chegando. – Dizia Gina enquanto sentia o peso em seus ombros.

Ao abrir a porta da ala encontrou Madame Pomfrey dando um poção a um primeiranista em uma maca afastada.

- Madame Pomfrey, por favor, o Harry está passando mal.

Assim que Pomfrey viu quem estava entrando, largou a poção na mão do menino e correu em direção a Harry. Imediatamente o colocou em uma maca mais próxima e começou a examiná-lo.

- O que aconteceu, senhorita Weasley?

- Eu não sei, estávamos treinando e estava tudo bem, mas quando ele desceu da vassoura ficou com tontura e vomitou também.

- Só isso?

- Só, eu o trouxe para cá depois.

- Vou precisar que me dê licença para examiná-lo.

- Tudo bem. – Disse Gina afastando-se enquanto a enfermeira fechava o biombo.

Harry estava meio atordoado e não conseguia entender onde estava. Tudo ainda girava.

- Senhor Potter, pode me ouvir? – Perguntou Pomfrey vendo as pupilas do menino que balançou afirmativamente a cabeça. – Ótimo, vou precisar tirar essas vestes para te examinar.

Harry tremeu quando seu corpo foi desnudado deixando-o a mercê do vento frio da ala hospitalar. Pomfrey não ligou, apenas postou sua mão delicada em seu abdômen e passeou seus dedos pela extensão da pele enquanto lançava alguns feitiços para saber o que o menino tinha.

- Bom, pelo que vejo, foi só o cansaço mesmo, senhor Potter. O feto está de seis semanas e está se desenvolvendo bem. Então é só questão de se alimentar bem e aguentar os enjôos e tonturas que são normais nessa época. Mas não pode se estressar muito. Vou deixá-lo dormir aqui hoje e amanhã poderá ir para seus aposentos.

Pomfrey ajudou o menino, ainda mole pela tontura, a colocar vestes limpas e secas. Deu uma poção para parar a tontura e ajudá-lo a dormir. Antes de abrir o biombo Harry já dormia tranquilamente. Gina ainda estava parada no meio da ala hospitalar e se aproximou quando a enfermeira apareceu.

- Como ele está Madame Pomfrey?

- Está bem, vai precisar passar a noite aqui, mas está bem. Teve apenas um mal estar. Melhor ir para sua casa, senhorita Weasley.

- Posso ficar um pouco com ele?

- No entanto que não faça barulho.

Gina deu um leve sorriso e se aproximou devagar vendo o menino dormir tranquilamente. Sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado e puxou um pouco o lençol cobrindo o ombro do amigo. Alguns minutos se passaram quando a porta se abriu e por ela passou Dumbledore seguido de Snape.

- Que bom que recebeu meu chamado diretor. – Disse Madame Pomfrey.

- Vim ver como está o menino.

Dumbledore sorria para a enfermeira que se aproximava, mas Snape apenas olhava intensamente para o local onde Harry estava, mas precisamente para os olhos castanhos de Gina. Seu olhar era afiado como navalha e poderia furar a menina se a mesma não estivesse olhando diretamente para o garoto desacordado. Olhando com veneração e amor.

Um monstro rugiu dentro de Snape.

Ao se aproximarem da cama, Gina levantou-se e cumprimentou o diretor e o professor. Dumbledore foi extremamente gentil como sempre, mas Snape demonstrava claramente sua antipatia quanto a presença da menina naquele local.

- O que está fazendo aqui, senhorita Weasley?

- Ela trouxe Potter para cá, o menino estava quase desmaiando. Agora pode ir, senhorita, amanhã Potter já estará bem e poderão se ver.

- Com licença. – Disse a menina olhando uma última vez para o menino e saindo da sala com o olhar afiado em sua nuca arrepiando-a.

- E como ele está? – Perguntou Dumbledore lançando um feitiço silenciador ao redor do leito de Harry.

- Agora está bem, eu lhe dei uma poção para curar a vertigem e para que pudesse dormir tranquilamente. A gestação está normal, o feto está se desenvolvendo bem. Deve ter sido só uma tontura momentânea, isso acontece muito nos primeiros meses de gestação. Ele só precisa tomar cuidado com estresse e nervoso. Isso pode ser muito prejudicial ao bebe.

- Sabe se Harry tem algum motivo para ter estado nervoso esses dias, Severus?

- Potter é uma bomba relógio ambulante, qualquer coisa o deixa nervoso.

- Sei. – Respondeu Dumbledore olhando-o intensamente.

- Agora é só deixá-lo dormir. – Disse Pomfrey.

- Então voltaremos para nossos afazeres, qualquer coisa pode nos chamar. Vamos Severus, precisamos conversar.

Snape olhou uma última vez para os cabelos revoltos que apareciam entre os lençóis brancos e se afastou seguindo Dumbledore. Aquela parecia que seria uma longa conversa. Só esperava que não tivesse balinhas de goma para serem oferecidas. Estava de péssimo humor.

N/A

Vamos aos agradecimentos:

**Mazzola Jackson Lupin:** Pois é, foi meio nojento o que Belatriz fez, totalmente asqueroso, mas vai ser importante para capítulos futuros...Realmente é uma questão de tempo e paciencia até que Snape perceba seus sentimentos por Harry.. não perceba, mas aceita esses sentimentos... bom, vamos ver os próximos capitulos neh...

**Tonks Fenix: **Sim, Snape é louco e corajoso... mas é o papel dele, ele tem uma concentração enorme para poder enganar tanta gente. Mas esta tão acostumado a isso que faz sem nem mesmo perceber. Harry realmente está ocupando cada vez mais um cantinho no coração do nosso amado, mas ainda vai demorar um pouyquinho para que Snape aceite o que sente, ele tem alguns deslizes em certos momentos, mas no todo ele tenta se enganar quanto à isso. Que bom que está gostando cada vez mais, pois está cada vez mais escrever...rsrsrsrs... é que quero deixar tudo perfeitinho... bjusss

**Dyennifer: **Harry realmente tem a cura para todas as dores de Snape, basta o professor entender e se entregar ao anjinho... bom essa é a parte dificil, fazê-lo entender isso e simplesmente se entregar... mas vamos ver o que acontece neh.

**mulamxd: **Que bom que está gostando da fic, fico muito feliz. Eu tento fazer um Snape mais tenso pq eu penso que quando a pessoa não tem contato com amor da forma que Snape não teve, mas sente falta de ter, ele se assutada e fica arisco quando em contato, porque é desconhecido. Por isso não quero um Snape caindo de amores por Harry, não agora pelo menos... mas sim um Snape como ele é de verdade. Frio e calculista. Com certeza eu vou sempre postar, não tenho como postar sempre, mas pelo menos toda semana ou a cada duas semanas eu passo aqui... bjusss

**Renata: **Harry é um menino carente e que precisa de proteção. Por isso se ligou tão rápido à Snape, pois o professor é tudo o que ele precisa. Ele não lhe dá carinho, mas entrega sua alma quando não percebe. O trata como a qualquer outro aluno e não como um ser especial e principalmente o faz sentir-se seguro. Realmente a pedra e gelo aos poucos vai derreter, não tem como permitir que uma pessoa entre dessa forma em sua vida e esperar que nada aconteça. Vamos ver os proximos capítulos...bjussss

**Renata:** Que bom que está gostando, tá dificil de sair toda semana, mas não deixo vcs na mão., então pode ficar tranquila que vou sempre continuar. Se quiser dar sua opinião, fique a vontade. Bjus


	15. Antes do Natal

**Capítulo 15 – Antes do Natal**

Apesar de ter passado o dia sem se alimentar por estar ocupado demais para pensar em comer, naquele momento o que menos tinha era fome. Seu corpo estava tenso demais para sentir os incômodos de coisas tão banais e comuns. Sua mente o privava de pensar em qualquer outra coisa além do menino na ala hospitalar. Nem mesmo o andar duro e firme de Dumbledore à sua frente, indicando que o ancião estava nervoso, o incomodava.

Naquele momento tudo o que importava era Potter e seu estado deitado naquela cama fria e desconfortável da ala hospitalar.

Nem mesmo soube como chegou à gárgula de fênix, seus olhos não observaram o caminho, seus pés apenas seguiram andando no mesmo ritmo como se pudesse chegar ao fim do mundo. Não se lembrava de ter descido escada ou virado em corredores. Apenas caminhou sem parar até que teve que esperar a escada de mármore aparecer.

Devagar subiu atrás de Dumbledore e entrou no belíssimo escritório fechando a porta atrás de si. O diretor se adiantou e sentou-se em sua cadeira de shintz indicando com o olhar severo que deveria sentar-se na cadeira de sempre em frente a ele.

Snape não se negou, apenas arrumou a capa e se sentou cruzando as pernas e encarando os olhinhos azuis como o próprio oceano, porém mais profundo e misterioso do que as cavernas imersas nos confins dos mares.

A princípio ninguém falou. Snape permaneceu esperando que Dumbledore dissesse algo, mas o diretor parecia querer apenas observá-lo.

- Me chamou aqui para ficar me olhando? – Perguntou Snape azedo incomodado com o olhar duro que recebia.

- Não, mas às vezes observar é muito mais construtivo do que falar.

Snape apoiou o queixo na mão e permaneceu parado. Dumbledore mexeu-se um pouco e olhou para Fawkes que abriu as asas e soltou um grito agudo e acolhedor. O mestre de poções nunca entendia o que acontecia entre os dois, mas sabia que Fawkes de alguma forma lhe passava algo que somente ela poderia sentir ou saber. Foi dessa forma que Dumbledore o olhou de volta com um pouco mais de calor em suas íris.

- Diga-me, Severus, até quando vai negar a si mesmo o que sente por Harry?

- Não sinto nada além da obrigação para com ele. – Rebateu Snape sem demonstrar qualquer reação.

Dumbledore apenas sorriu e se levantou indo até a janela. Fawkes voou de seu poleiro até o ombro do ancião e apertou suas garras de leve no homem.

- Harry está doente, Severus, e é por culpa sua.

- Explique.

- Bem. – Começou Dumbledore soltando o ar e virando-se para o mestre de poções. – Harry é o descendente da princesa da vida. Ele é, em toda a sua existência, a personificação do amor e da bondade. Por mais que tenha seus defeitos e suas outras qualidades, o que mais predomina em sua existência é a vontade de amar.

- Como sempre o amor. – Ironizou Snape.

- Sim, como sempre o amor. Pois é isso que Harry é. Sua alma é pura e necessita de amor sincero para permanecer vivo. A carência que vimos é puramente natural nele.

- Então não deveria tê-lo obrigado a se casar comigo, pois isso é o que ele não conseguirá.

- Meu caro, ele já conseguiu.

Snape estreitou os olhos e os endureceu ao olhar para Dumbledore.

- Sabe por que te escolhi para se casar com ele e ser o pai da herdeira?

- Ainda me pergunto o que se passou por sua cabeça para tomar tal decisão insana.

Dumbledore voltou a se sentar ainda com a ave em seu ombro. Lançou um olhar intenso à Snape e depois sorriu.

- Eu o escolhi, pois você era o único que seria capaz de amá-lo a ponto de negar a si mesmo. Cada um tem um destino nesse mundo, já lhe disse isso milhares de vezes, e o seu está ligado a esse menino desde que conheceu Lilian. Ele é o único capaz de completar você, pois ele o aceita por completo. Harry tem tanto amor dentro de si que não é capaz de odiá-lo nem mesmo após ler as atrocidades que você fez. Eu sei. – Disse Dumbledore quando Snape abriu a boca ameaçando falar. – Sei que ele é explosivo e que muitas vezes o olha com total desprezo pelas coisas que descobriu, mas quase imediatamente o perdoa.

Snape fechou os olhos e encostou os dedos nas têmporas, estava odiando aquela conversa e não via a hora de descer para suas amadas masmorras onde poderia se esconder no escuro de seu quarto e esquecer tudo que estava ouvindo e mais ainda sentindo.

Seu cérebro negava as palavras que saiam da boca do velho, mas sua alma as acolhia e as abraçava como se fossem uma parte de si que perderam em algum lugar. Queria que o velho se calasse e o deixasse com seus pensamentos, mas Dumbledore seguia suas próprias regras.

- Da mesma forma que sua frieza o deixa mais apegado e mais forte. Harry não precisa de alguém que o deixe em uma redoma de vidro e sim de alguém que o desafie a ser melhor, que o faça pensar em seus atos.

- Antes que continue seu monologo, responda-me uma questão que ainda não consegui compreender.

- Sim.

- Para que a princesa da vida seja gerada, é necessário que seja em completo amor entre os pais. O que te garante que não nascerá uma menina completamente normal e sem poderes extraordinários?

Snape não ficou surpreso ao ver um sorriso brotar nos lábios velhos. Quando Dumbledore quer, consegue conversar sobre milhares de coisas sem parecer um velho sonhador e louco. Mas naquele momento ele estava realmente irritando-o com seus olhares, sorrisos e palavras sem sentido.

- Ainda preciso responder? – Perguntou Dumbledore sentindo Fawkes voltar ao seu poleiro e esconder a cabeça entre as asas vermelho alaranjadas. – Você é extremamente inteligente quando quer, Severus, mas completamente obtuso quando se trata de seus sentimentos. Sua negação é o que precisa para entender tudo o que precisa saber.

- Alvo, tenho mais coisas a fazer do que ficar ouvindo suas baboseiras.

- Não irei te prender por mais tempo, mas quero que a partir de agora trate Harry com mais tato e cuidado. Ele está frágil e precisa de você, do seu carinho e compreensão. Papoula disse que os hormônios deixam Harry mais e mais sensível e que qualquer coisa pode por em risco a gravidez. Além de ser essencial que você demonstre a ele que estará sempre ao seu lado.

- Mas eu não estarei. – Disse Snape perfurando os olhos de Dumbledore. – Não é, Alvo? Por que quer que eu me entregue se minhas horas com o menino estão contadas? Por que iludi-lo se no final ele estará sozinho e me odiando.

- Sei e entendo o seu medo em se entregar devido o que lhe pedi. Mas tudo dará certo no final. Acredite em mim, Severus. Você precisa se dar isso, não negue sua vontade. Prenda-se ao que é preciso agora, o depois você lidará depois. Aproveite enquanto ainda tem tempo. Cuide de Harry.

- Farei o possível. Com licença.

Snape não esperou que Dumbledore lhe sorrisse uma última vez antes de sair, apenas ergueu-se da cadeira e se dirigiu até a porta atravessando-a com rapidez. Os degraus pareceram muito pequenos para seus pés apressados. Queria fugir da realidade, esgueirar-se pelas sombras até o fundo de sua alma e lá se prender até conseguir sumir.

Isso. Queria sumir de tudo e todos. Apenas deitar e fechar os olhos, quem sabe assim poderia ser abençoado com o nada.

Mas o nada era verde e isso o irritava. Deveria odiar verde, sua alma amava o negro e o vazio. Deveria amar.

Não deveria?

A realidade o trazia de volta aos poucos. Era estranha e embaralhada.

Confusa.

Mas ainda assim forte, fazendo-o começar a sentir-se parte desse mundo novamente. Não queria. Onde estava era bem melhor. Lá só havia o nada e a sensação maravilhosa do vazio.

Aquela sensação de não sentir nada, não esperar que os sentimentos dolorosos fossem reconhecidos e aceitos. Não havia motivo para desejar a reciprocidade, pois não havia o que sentir.

Era um abismo negro onde se deixava cair e flutuar para sempre pelo negrume do ar. Era onde se deixava de existir.

Harry queria permanecer lá, mas a realidade, a cruel realidade não aceita ser contrariada, ela queria e desejava que ele permanecesse no presente. Harry não queria.

Assim, sentiu-se chateado quando suas pálpebras forçaram-se a abrir deixando a claridade preencher sua visão. Aos poucos sentia seu corpo reagir a pequenos impulsos como contrair os dedinhos do pé ou esticar as pernas desamarrando-se do inconsciente.

Seus olhos se abriram por um instante mínimo e visualizaram a imagem de Snape. Imediatamente se fecharam e Harry soltou um suspiro alto.

A imagem de Snape fizera arder dentro de si a dor da rejeição. Era cruel demais que sua mente o torturasse com ilusões do homem que fizera nascer dentro de seu peito o sentimento mais complexo que existia.

O amor.

Um amor idiota que não entendia como ou quando crescera, mas que agora não o permitia ser livre. Um amor que o aprisionou à imagem nítida do rosto pálido, magro e frio. Que o fez desejar as mãos grandes, finas e firmes. Que o deixou sonhar com os momentos de ternura com seu marido.

Marido, uma pessoa com quem teoricamente deveria poder compartilhar suas vitórias, conquistas, sentimentos, desejos e as tristezas. Mas que na verdade não conseguia arrancar de sua boca nada mais do que injurias e humilhações.

Como odiava o amor que o fazia se arrepiar embaixo do lençol por querer que ele realmente estivesse ali, preocupado com sua saúde, querendo saber como estava e quando iria poder voltar aos seus braços.

Loucura. Snape não perderia seu tempo consigo.

No entanto, ao abrir seus olhos novamente para deixar a tristeza escapar de seu corpo, ele ainda estava ali.

Snape permanecia sentado na mesma cadeira dura que vira antes, seu corpo não se movera um único centímetro, suas mãos estavam juntas embaixo do queixo enquanto seus olhos estavam fixos em si. Parecia uma estátua, permanecera imóvel durante os curtos minutos que Harry gastou apenas olhando-o. O homem parecia igual à sempre, não havia uma única ruga diferente. Mas havia algo mudado nele. Podia sentir isso enquanto o observava.

De repente ele percebera, eram os olhos. Os antes frios e vazios olhos negros, agora estavam repletos de sentimentos contraditórios brigando para tomar a frente. Era uma tempestade confusa e cruel. Franziu a testa tentando entender aquele olhar, mas era tão difícil.

O homem parecia lutar contra algo que não conseguia ver. Algumas vezes via a comum raiva e fúria, as vezes era somente vazio e pouquíssimas vezes aparentava ter um calor no fundo de suas íris, algo que podia queimá-lo vivo.

Harry levantou um pouco a cabeça e olhou-o. Snape parecia estar fechado completamente em seus pensamentos. Isolado do mundo atrás daquelas cortinas manchadas da ala hospitalar. Talvez ele nem tivesse percebido que Harry acordara.

- Severus? – Chamou Harry sentindo a garganta seca.

Ao som da voz de Harry, Snape piscou e voltou a apresentar um olhar firme e impossível de se ler, olhou para o menino e falou com calma pousando a mão nos joelhos.

- Como se sente?

Harry o olhou com surpresa, mas não comentou nada que estava em sua cabeça, achou melhor apenas responder a pergunta simples e comum.

- Bem.

O menino tossiu pela rouquidão e se ergueu em busca da jarra d'água, mas Snape levantou-se primeiro e pegou a jarra servindo um copo com a água refrescante. Para surpresa de Harry o professor se sentou ao seu lado na cama e o ajudou a se erguer para tomar a água que ele mesmo dera em sua boca.

Queria perguntar a ele o que acontecera, qual era o motivo de estar agindo daquela forma, mas achou melhor engolir a pergunta. Talvez ele se assustasse se fosse questionado sobre suas intenções. Snape parecia ser aquele tipo de pessoa que está tão acostumada a agir de uma forma que quando age de outra fica apreensivo pensando que poderia ser condenado por aquilo. Nesses casos era melhor tratá-lo como se isso fosse natural.

Jamais diria que estava agindo errado, Harry jamais o condenaria, não conseguiria fazer tal coisa independente do que ele fizesse, por mais que odiasse e sentisse repulsa. Snape era pai de sua filha e, mesmo que tentasse negar para si mesmo evitando assim se machucar, alguém muito importante em sua vida. Por isso permaneceu calado quando ele o ajudou a se deitar novamente e não saiu de seu lado na cama.

Por um momento ninguém disse nada. Mas logo Harry estendeu a mão e tocou a de Snape trazendo-a para mais perto onde poderia sentir seu gostoso e estranho calor gelado.

O professor não puxou a mão de volta.

Sorrindo um pouco Harry entrelaçou suas mãos e lhe olhou.

- Por que estou na ala hospitalar?

- Você passou mal no campo de quadribol. Trouxeram-no para cá.

Harry franziu a testa lembrando-se um pouco do ocorrido. Parecia ser a séculos atrás.

- Foi Gina quem me trouxe, não foi?

A mão de Snape deu um leve aperto nos dedos de Harry, mas logo relaxaram e se deixaram ser abraçados pela mão pequenina do menino.

- Sim.

A resposta fora seca e curta. Algo incomodava Snape, mas Harry estava cansado demais para entender, talvez se tivesse a capacidade de ler as entrelinhas dos olhos do mestre de poções, conseguisse compreender o que tanto o deixava inquieto e evitaria um complicado futuro. Mas naquele momento ele só piscou lentamente e se esquivou de qualquer análise do homem a frente.

- Quanto tempo faz que estou aqui?

- Dois dias. Era para ter saído ontem, mas Papoula achou melhor deixá-lo mais tempo de repouso.

- E como ela está?

Snape não precisou olhar para a mãozinha em cima do ventre liso para saber que Harry não falava da enfermeira. Demorou um pouco para que pudesse lhe falar sobre sua condição. Harry pensou ver uma ruga em sua têmpora enquanto o homem pensava no que poderia dizer.

O silêncio o incomodava, era uma pergunta tão simples. Estava bem ou não.

- Nossa filha está bem, não está, Severus?

Snape olhou para os olhos verdes assustados por um momento antes de lhe falar baixinho.

- Sim, está tudo bem. Foi só um mal estar.

- Que bom.

Harry se arrumou um pouco mais na cama sem soltar a mão de Snape. O professor continuou a olhá-lo intensamente e o menino viu a tempestade começar a se formar em seus negros olhos.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou Harry.

- Estou. – Respondeu Snape após alguns segundos em que a frieza voltou.

Harry sorriu de leve e olhou para o lado vendo um pequeno vasinho com flores e uma caixinha de chocolates colocados ali provavelmente por Rony e Hermione. Embaixo da caixa de chocolates havia um jornal dobrado. Devagar estendeu a mão e pegou-o tomando cuidado para não derrubar os chocolates no chão.

Snape franziu a testa quando Harry abriu o Profeta Diário na primeira página, mas não o impediu de ler a manchete do dia anterior. Nem ao menos pensou em interromper a leitura. Só ficou observando-o. Ele saberia de qualquer forma qual fora a vila atacada dessa vez, quantas crianças e inocentes foram torturados e mortos, muitos por sua própria mão enquanto era assistido por Belatriz ou outros Comensais esfomeados por morte.

Conforme os olhos do grifinório devoravam as letras da manchete, a mão quente que segurava a sua foi esfriando e soltando. Os olhos verdes traziam o brilho das lágrimas que se acumulavam e a indignação com o que liam.

No final da leitura Harry dobrou o jornal com cuidado devolvendo-o ao lugar onde estava antes. Reservou-se a ter alguns segundos em que tentava controlar a dor em seu peito.

- Você estava lá? – Perguntou olhando-o firmemente.

- Sim. – Respondeu Snape sem uma única sombra de arrependimento.

Harry balançou a cabeça e limpou os olhos com a manga do pijama.

- Tudo bem. – Disse por fim. – Eu estou cansado. Acho que vou dormir mais um pouco. - O menino se deitou de lado e fechou os olhos, mas não conseguiu impedir as lágrimas de saírem. – Você vai ficar aqui? – Perguntou com a voz fraca.

- Não.

Ele balançou a cabeça novamente e cerrou os lábios tentando impedir o soluço de sair enquanto sentia uma dor tamanha em sua alma.

Devagar Snape se levantou e se dirigiu até a porta. Cada passo tornava-se mais frio e pesado, chegava a ser incomodo. Ao estender a mão para a maçaneta e encostar os dedos no metal frio ouviu no fundo de sua mente a voz de Dumbledore reverberando como veneno, destruindo os alicerces de seu controle.

"Aproveite enquanto ainda tem tempo."

Tempo.

Restava-lhe tão pouco.

Logo toda aquela segurança estaria ruída e desmoronada aos seus pés. Estaria em fim a mercê das mãos do Lord para ser usado ao seu bel prazer.

Na verdade naquele momento aquela futura situação não lhe dava calafrios, começava a ser bem vinda, visto que o ódio que receberia quando sua tarefa imposta por Dumbledore fosse finalmente cumprida, seria mais devastador do que qualquer castigo do senhor das trevas.

"Aproveite enquanto ainda tem tempo."

Talvez devesse fazer isso, talvez devesse se deixar levar pelos seus desejos uma vez e sentir seu coração voltar a bater com força sem medo de ter que recuar.

Talvez devesse.

Harry encolheu-se em posição fetal tentando proteger-se do frio desconsolado da solidão sentida cruelmente. O rio cristalino que seu coração fizera jorrar em seus olhos ainda seguia com seu fluxo interminável rastejando pelo rosto tão sofrido que parecera envelhecer dez anos em apenas trinta minutos.

Estava convencido de que precisaria passar aquele momento sozinho e abandonado. Iria usar esse momento em que estava isolado para começar a erguer de novo as paredes que teimava em destruir liberando a entrada para sua alma. Tentaria ser forte por ele e por ela. Não iria mais fraquejar perante as palavras duras e atos impensados.

Não.

Iria resistir a todas as investidas de crueldade vindas dos lábios finos e doces.

Faria por ela.

Aos poucos foi se acalmando enquanto pensava como seria seu futuro. As vezes via um sorriso brincalhão em um rosto infantil. Aquilo lhe trazia um calor gostoso. Mas esse calor fora, de repente, substituído por dedos gelados que lhe apertavam a palma com força.

Harry abriu os olhos e viu Snape parado ao seu lado na cama segurando sua mão com força e o olhando com aquela tempestade presente em seus olhos. Ele parecia desolado como se tivesse acabado de voltar de uma exaustiva guerra onde acabara perdendo a batalha.

Era mais um daqueles momentos em que somente Harry via a luta que ele travava entre si mesmo tentando se libertar das amarras das obrigações e tentando se prender cada vez mais forte para que não corresse o risco de se machucar com as expectativas da liberdade.

Enquanto estivesse preso e amarrado em seu controle e conhecimento do caminho a ser andado, não tropeçaria. Mas a partir do momento em que a corda se soltasse, possibilitando seus movimentos livres, o desconhecido se faria presente e ele era temeroso, pois não se sabe até onde pode ir sem se ferir.

Snape estava odiando estar se soltando das amarras. Mas seu tempo estava se esgotando. Logo aqueles olhos verdes não mais brilhariam de luxuria e compreensão. Eles se fechariam para si e nunca mais se abririam com a ternura que recebia naquele momento.

Harry sentia o peso da vulnerabilidade de Snape naquele momento. Ele podia ser um desgraçado que o humilhava e o tratava como um verme, mas era também apenas uma criança indefesa que não sabia lidar com nada que viesse espontaneamente como a vontade de se deitar junto com alguém e abraçá-la esperando o carinho que o levaria para o sono quente, confortável e seguro.

Harry poderia ser um menino que carregava o peso do mundo nas costas, mas Snape era o homem que carregava a dor da solidão e abuso. Ele era merecedor de pena.

Com calma, como sempre faz quando o encontra pisando na linha de dúvida, puxou-o para si e foi um pouco para o lado fazendo-o se deitar na beirada da estreita maca. Com carinho acariciou o rosto magro. Snape estremeceu com o toque, jamais se acostumara com esses atos de afeto. Mas Harry jamais desistiria, ele iria mostrar que o homem era merecedor de preocupação e carinho.

- Eu vou cuidar de você. – Disse Harry encostando a testa na testa dele.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Snape postando a mão na cintura do menino.

- Porque sou seu esposo e eu...

- O que? – Questionou Snape olhando-o com um fio mínimo de expectativa atrás do medo e da tristeza.

Harry não lhe respondeu, apenas trouxe seu rosto para mais perto e o beijou.

Aquele não era o momento certo para dizer algo assim, era melhor apenas demonstrar, um dia o mestre de poções acabaria descobrindo, por conta própria. Harry só não sabia que não poderia esperar muito.

- Harry, você prometeu ao professor que não iria fazer mais nada em relação à Malfoy.

- Eu sei, Hermione. Mas não é fácil ver que ele está mais uma vez no andar da sala precisa e não fazer nada porque Severus me proibiu.

- Mas se você disse que ele o proibiu de correr atrás do Malfoy porque está tomando conta de tudo, então acho que não precisa se preocupar com isso. – Comentou Rony arrumando a mochila nas costas enquanto rumavam para a aula de DCAT.

- Isso é muito irritante. – Comentou Harry por fim antes de entrarem na sala.

Quando Snape entrou na sala Harry sentiu um frio na barriga que nada tinha haver com o olhar homicida que o professor jogava gratuitamente para seus alunos grifinórios e sim com o fato de que nesses dias Snape quase não o deixara dormir por tomá-lo horas a fio e beijá-lo como se fosse o fim do mundo.

Claro que não reclamava por isso. Estava gostando e muito daquilo. Podia sentir o desespero do homem em tê-lo em seus braços e mãos enquanto seus lábios o devoravam e o marcavam como dele, só queria entender o que o fizera agir daquela forma. No fundo tinha medo pelo que via nos olhos negros, mas sempre achou melhor esquecer aquilo, era só impressão sua.

Porém a dúvida imperava em sua mente, ninguém muda simplesmente de um dia para o outro. Quem sabe um dia ele descobriria. Mas naquele momento só queria tentar prestar atenção na aula.

Por sorte Snape passou um feitiço relativamente fácil e o colocou para treinar com Neville. O menino era muito mau e ficava mais nervoso ainda tendo o professor caminhando pela sala e aparecendo rasteiramente perto dos alunos que lançavam os feitiços. Mas no fim da aula Neville recebia suas palmas por conseguir executar o feitiço corretamente duas vezes, as únicas duas em que precisou se defender.

No final os alunos escreveram o que precisariam fazer de dever e se arrumaram para sair o mais rápido que pudessem.

- Você fica, Potter.

Harry hesitou e devolveu a mochila para a mesa pedindo que seus amigos não o esperassem. Hermione e Rony acenaram e disseram que o esperariam na sala comunal. Assim que a porta se fechou Harry viu o brilho dos feitiços de tranca e silenciador. Snape estava sentado em sua cadeira atrás da grande mesa velha.

O menino se aproximou aos poucos e esperou que o homem finalizasse a correção de um teste que estava a sua frente. Quando a nota T foi posta no canto superior do pergaminho, Snape descansou a pena e retirou um frasco de poção de uma gaveta que colocou na frente de Harry.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou o menino.

- É a poção que você começará a tomar para disfarçar a barriga enquanto estiver nos períodos de aula. Pelo que Papoula me disse, sua barriga deve começar a crescer um pouco depois do ano novo.

- Mas eu só terei dois meses. – Comentou Harry antes de ver o olhar intenso de Snape. – Já sei, gravidez bruxa é diferente de gravidez humana. Mas afinal, quanto tempo de gestação eu terei?

- Nove meses. Nascerá provavelmente no final de julho.

- Então acho que até lá teremos bastante tempo para aproveitarmos juntos, não é. – Disse Harry se aproximando e tirando a capa de seu uniforme antes de abrir os botões de sua camisa. – Sabe, as vezes eu gosto dessas coisas de hormônios, me deixam louco por você.

Snape não teve tempo de responder, Harry sentou-se em seu colo e lhe beijou os lábios com vontade mordendo-lhe o lábio inferior e chupando sua língua. As mãos pequeninas desabotoavam seu sobretudo enquanto o quadril provocador mexia-se em suas pernas.

- Potter, tenho que dar aulas. – Disse Snape entre os lábios de Harry.

- Você tem um tempo livre que eu sei. – Respondeu o menino mordendo seu queixo e lambendo o caminho até seu lóbulo. – Por que você me chama de Potter?

- Não irei te chamar de Snape.

- Me chama de Harry, seria delicioso ouvir meu nome saindo de seus lábios. – Sussurrou no ouvido do mais velho.

- Não farei isso. Agora pare.

Harry sentiu-se ser afastado pelas mãos de ferro de Snape e saiu de seu colo vendo-o ajeitar o sobretudo.

- Tenho que terminar de corrigir os trabalhos. Não posso ser interrompido.

- Está bem. – Respondeu Harry abotoando a camisa novamente. – Vou deixá-lo sozinho.

Snape suspirou ao ouvir a voz fraca e quebrada do menino. Harry estava novamente prestes a chorar. Os hormônios o atacavam com violência deixando-o tão sensível e frágil quanto a gota do sereno que se pendura na ponta de uma rosa.

Harry se afastou e pegou sua mochila em cima da mesa antes de se dirigir para a saída, mas a porta permanecia fechada. O menino tentou abri-la duas vezes, mas desistiu e apenas baixou a cabeça sentindo-se cansado.

- Deixe-me sair, não quero te incomodar.

Logo que acabou de dizer isso sentiu a mão de Snape o puxar fazendo-o se virar de frente para ele. O homem estava sério, mas tinha um toque de compreensão.

- Eu não o estou negando. Só não posso lidar com você agora. Nos veremos a noite.

- Tenho a festa do professor Slughorn.

Snape franziu o nariz. Era de conhecimento de todos que ele odiava esse tipo de confraternização.

- Então nos veremos depois da festa.

- Está bem. – Disse Harry antes de abrir a porta, já sem feitiço, e caminhar para a sala comunal onde se reuniria com os amigos.

À noite, Harry terminou de arrumar sua veste de gala e saiu de seu quarto sem ver Snape. Deveria estar em seu laboratório, ou então em seu quarto. De um jeito ou de outro só o veria quando voltasse, sendo assim foi em direção à torre da Corvinal onde encontraria Luna. A menina estava com um vestido prata que seria muito bonito se não estivesse com bolas de natal enfeitando sua barra.

- Olá Harry. – Cumprimentou Luna sorridente.

- Boa Noite, Luna. Vamos?

- Claro.

Enquanto caminhava, Luna falava sobre banalidades estranhas de seu mundo fantasioso. Harry a ouvia com atenção, apesar de não puxar assunto para que ele não rendesse. Gostava de ficar um tempo com Luna, ela não o julgava por seus comportamentos estranhos devido seus hormônios e talvez fosse a única pessoa que não o julgaria se soubesse a verdade. Mas apesar de gostar muito da corvinal, não podia contar à ela sobre seu atual estado. Casado e grávido do mestre de poções da escola.

Harry até mesmo sorriu um pouco mais ao perceber que aquela situação era engraçada. Com esse mesmo sorriso se apresentou na festa onde fora bajulado e mostrado pelo professor Slughorn aos seus amigos. Dançou um pouco com seu par até que ela se embrenhou em uma conversa interessante com a professora Trelawney, uma conversa que realmente não queria participar. Então, foi em busca de ajudar Hermione com seu par irritante e pegajoso. Não via a hora dela e Rony se ajeitarem e pararem de fingir que não se amavam.

Mas de toda a festa o que mais lhe chamou a atenção fora a figura de negro que estava parada em um canto da sala apenas observando os visitantes sorrirem uns para os outros. Harry riu com a cara de entediado que Snape fazia, só não entendia o motivo dele estar ali.

Não demorou muito para descobrir quando os olhos negros fixaram-se em uma figura que entrava sendo arrastada pelo zelador. Malfoy novamente. Por mais que tentasse ficar longe do loiro ele sempre aparecia lhe causando dúvidas em mente.

Tentando não ser visto saiu da festa e se escondeu ouvindo a conversa entre Snape e Malfoy. Quando o loiro passou por si e foi para as masmorras enquanto Snape voltava para a festa, Harry achou melhor sair daquele lugar. Daria desculpas à Luna no dia seguinte.

Ao chegar aos seus aposentos retirou a capa e sentou-se na poltrona de Snape olhando as labaredas da lareira. Demorou um pouco para que Snape voltasse. Quando o mestre de poções entrou na sala parou no batente da porta vendo Harry sentado displicentemente em sua poltrona. Seus olhos observaram o corpo tenso e descaradamente provocativo com as pernas abertas e camisa fora da calça apertada.

Uma tentação para um dia estressante.

- Onde esteve?

- Voltei mais cedo da festa.

- Por quê?

- Nenhum motivo. – Disse Harry dando de ombros. – Tive vontade de voltar.

- Eu fui lhe procurar. – Disse Snape sentando no sofá ao lado.

- Você foi _me_ procurar? Tem certeza?

Snape não respondeu, apenas observou o menino respirar fundo e voltar seu olhar para a lareira.

- Tenho um recado a lhe dar. O diretor estará viajando durante esse feriado e não poderá se encontrar com você até a volta.

- Tudo bem.

Harry fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça na poltrona abrindo os primeiros botões de sua camisa. Queria apenas dormir, estava cansado demais.

- Amanhã será a visita a Hogsmead e no domingo os alunos irão para casa passar o feriado.

- Eu sei.

- Me avise se for para a casa dos Weasley.

Harry se levantou e se aproximou do homem. Estava bravo pelo que havia escutado entre ele e Malfoy. Mas não podia imaginar-se indo para a Toca e deixando-o sozinho durante todo o feriado.

- Você é minha família, Severus. – Disse passando a mão no rosto do mais velho e se abaixando até estar a centímetros de sua boca. – Não vou deixá-lo aqui sozinho. Esse Natal você vai passar comigo. – Finalizou selando seus lábios aos dele.

**N/A:**

**Dyeniffer Mariane**: Pois é, Harry está com os hormonios a flor da pele, então qualquer coisa é motivo para que ele comece a se sentir rejeitado e triste. Snape vai penar um pouco nesse Natal. Dumbledore até que não foi tão duro, mas cavou a duvida na mente de Snape... vamos ver como será daqui para frente, bjussss...

**Daniela Snape:** Pode deixar que eu vou continuar sim, não penso em parar com a fic nem em um unico instante... bjusss

Guest: O Snape é muito sem jeito com os sentimentos, ele não sabe como agir, age como sempre estve acostumado e isso acaba magoando Harry, mas o menino entende isso e o perdoa por esses momentos... Harry está amadurecendo muito e começa a conhecer o esposo. Vamos ver no que vai dar quando o tempo de Snape com Harry terminar.

**Tonks Fenix:** Meu amor vc vai amar o proximo capítulo... tem uma cena maneirissima entre os dois, super fofa, ainda tenho que escreve-la, mas vai ficar fofa demais... pois é o Snape está super balançado, deu para ver no capítulo, mas vamos ver no que da agora que eles vao passar um feriado inteiro juntos neh e quanto a Gina,... hummm espere só...

**mulamxd**: Sim, Snape est´demonstrando cada vez mais o seu ciumes referente a Gina. Harry tem a capacidade de aceitar o que esta passando e se adaptar à ela. Snape não, ele demora muito para aceitar as coisas como estar sentindo algo pelo menino...mas vai saber se tudo muda de direção conforme os capitulos neh.

**Renata**: Eu adoro postar sobre os olhos de Snape, pois acho que é onde ele mais demonstra seus sentimentos. Adoro mesmo escrever sobre isso. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo... e goste do proximo tb... bjusss

**FranRenata:** Nossa coitada da sua avo, deve ter pensado que vc estava com sérios problemas... mas tudo bem eu tb faço isso de vez enquando e ai deixo todo mundo pensando do que eu estou falando... rsrsrs...espere só para ver o proximo capítulo, acho que vc vai gostar bastante.

**Gente, valeu pelos reviews... espero que gostem bastante desse capítulo e sei que vao amar o proximo... bjussss**


	16. Desejo

**Olá pessoal, desculpem a demora, tive alguns probleminhas, mas estou de volta... espero que gostem... bjusss**

**Capítulo 16 – Desejo**

Harry estava completamente em êxtase, seu coração palpitava fortemente no peito, sua mente estava nublada pelas sensações fortes que vagavam com força pelas suas veias e sua testa suava fazendo gotas salgadas descerem pelo seu corpo. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam enquanto olhava seu reflexo no espelho a sua frente. Era delicioso se ver com a boca aberta de desejo enquanto Snape o adentrava com força segurando firmemente em seu quadril, deixando algumas marcas vermelhas que ficariam doloridas depois, mas que no momento só faziam queimar sua pele. O homem o puxou fazendo-o ficar de pé e mordeu seu ombro causando-lhe uma dor prazerosa. Uma das mãos grandes e habilidosas subiu pelo seu peito e segurou seu queixo permitindo o livre acesso ao pescoço que foi devidamente saboreado pela boca faminta. O menino quase gritou quando sentiu o membro rijo sair e entrar violentamente acertando-lhe a próstata e causando arrepios de prazer que corriam por toda a extensão de sua epiderme.

Enquanto os gemidos saiam livremente por sua boca, Harry esticou o braço tocando no cabelo negro e suado puxando-o fortemente ouvindo um gemido curto de satisfação. Sentindo-se cada vez mais quente, levou a mão de Snape pelo seu tórax e abdômen fazendo-a fechar-se entorno de seu pênis intumescido e vermelho. Snape gemeu levemente ao sentir a pequena mão forçando a sua a subir e descer puxando o prepúcio roçando-o na cabeça rosada que sumia e aparecia cada vez mais inchada a cada movimento. Uma gota saliente saia da ponta do membro de Harry e Snape não a deixou escapar, pegou-a com a ponta do dedo e a levou até os lábios do menino. Harry a recebeu de bom grado, o gosto era doce com um toque leve de amargo. Em um ato atrevido virou a cabeça e puxou o rosto do mais velho para perto beijando-o com desespero.

- Severus... – Ofegou entre os lábios ao sentir a mão apertar fortemente seu pênis. – Ah, Severus eu vou gozar assim.

A resposta de Snape foi quase imediata. Seus lábios atacaram o lóbulo da orelha de Harry enquanto o menino gemia cada vez mais alto, apertou mais o quadril alvo fazendo as estocadas irem mais rápidas e profundas, sua mão trabalhava incansavelmente no membro jovem sentindo-o vibrar.

- Oh, Deus...Severus, por favor.

A súplica transformou-se em um grito estrangulado quando o menino se desfez em sua mão derramando-se por completo. Harry sentiu que seu corpo perdia todas as forças após o orgasmo que tivera. Suas pernas tremiam e quase não se mantinham em pé. Para não cair colocou as mãos na penteadeira e se segurou enquanto sentia o membro de Snape vibrar violentamente dentro de si.

Devagar levantou os olhos e viu através do espelho a expressão de completo prazer quando o professor enterrou-se fundo em seu corpo e o preencheu com sua essência. O menino sentiu o corpo pesado curvar-se sobre o seu e o braço grosso se estender para se segurar na penteadeira. Harry colocou sua mão sobre a dele e o sentiu entrelaçar seus dedos apertando-os enquanto respirava com dificuldade em suas costas.

Após alguns mínimos minutos, Snape afastou-se saindo do menino e colocando seu robe, Harry endireitou-se ainda trêmulo e também cobriu o corpo com o robe.

- Vá tomar um banho, daqui a pouco é hora do café da manhã e depois tem a visita em Hogsmead.

- Não estou com fome. – Disse Harry se aproximando e abrindo levemente o robe de Snape deixando o mamilo escuro a mostra. - Poderíamos esquecer o café. – Completou antes de lamber o mamilo duro.

- Por mais que aprecie sexo ao amanhecer, temos que cumprir com nossas obrigações e você precisa se alimentar. – Disse Snape afastando o menino e indo em direção a porta.

- Será que – Começou Harry fazendo o homem se virar antes de sair. – eu poderia tomar banho junto com você?

- Apenas se arrume.

Harry sorriu ao ver a porta se fechar, adorava ver uma centelha de constrangimento nos olhos de Snape. Se bem que Snape era bem atrevido quando queria, afinal de contas fora o professor que se esgueirara para seu quarto com o dia amanhecendo e começara a masturbá-lo e prepará-lo para uma foda maravilhosa. Mas apesar de tudo ainda faltava muito para conseguir sentir todo o corpo do mestre de poções como desejava. Snape jamais deixou que sentisse seu gosto, sempre que tentava levar sua boca até aquele prêmio saboroso, mãos firmes fechavam-se em seus ombros e o afastavam de lá. Mas isso iria mudar, nesse feriado conseguiria chegar ao seu prêmio. Já tinha o plano montado em sua mente e precisava ir a Hogsmead após o café para poder comprar o necessário.

Pensando assim dirigiu-se ao banheiro e tomou um banho rápido limpando o suor e gozo impregnado em sua pele. Quando saiu do quarto já arrumado com sua calça jeans surrada e seu agasalho viu que Snape estava parado diante da lareira olhando para o nada, provavelmente estava no meio de um pensamento muito importante, pois demorou para perceber a presença de Harry, mas assim que a presença do menino foi notada o professor se virou e viu o grifinório sorrindo bobamente em sua direção.

- Posso saber o motivo do sorriso? – Perguntou Snape franzindo a testa.

- Estou tentando me lembrar em qual momento me apaixonei por você.

Snape não respondeu, apenas colocou a mão no bolso da calça e observou Harry se aproximar e pousar as mãos em seu peito.

- Estou tentando decidir entre o casamento ou na primeira vez em que me fodeu.

- Sabe que não gosto desse palavreado.

- Desculpe. – Pediu Harry dando de ombros. – Ainda assim, saiba que você me enfeitiçou, jamais imaginaria que um dia me apaixonaria por um homem, desejaria o corpo dele. – Harry sentiu Snape relaxar com suas palavras e até continha um pequeno brilho nos olhos. – Imaginaria menos ainda que esse homem seria você. Eu jurava que gostava só de mulheres, até comecei a me interessar pela Gina.

Assim que ouviu o nome da ruiva, Snape retesou o corpo e deu um passo para trás olhando intensamente para os olhos de Harry. O menino sentiu o gelo derramar-se pelo ambiente e apagar todo o calor que estivera sentindo até aquele momento. Snape o olhava com surpresa e raiva, havia até um toque de fúria em seus olhos.

- Então você tem interesse na senhorita Weasley. - Não era uma pergunta.

- Bom, eu gosto dela sim, mas...o que foi Severus? – Perguntou Harry sentindo a hostilidade por parte do mais velho.

- Estamos atrasados para o café, eu vou na frente.

Antes mesmo que Harry pudesse pensar em alguma coisa Snape já havia saído dos seus aposentos batendo a porta com força. O menino estava completamente perplexo, não conseguia entender o motivo daquela atitude avessa de Snape.

Como sempre combinavam, Harry dirigiu-se ao Grande Salão dez minutos depois e fez o possível para não dar atenção aos sonserinos que passavam pelo corredor. Era difícil permanecer calado enquanto ouvia idiotices dos alunos, mas prometera a Snape que não iria dar bola para isso e jamais entraria em um duelo, mesmo que fosse com Malfoy. Por isso apenas seguiu seu caminho deixando frases como _"Pottinho doentinho precisa de cuidadinhos"_, _"Ei Potter, quando que o veneno fará efeito?"_ para trás. Eram todas frases ridículas, mas algumas realmente acertavam no fundo de sua alma fazendo-o se sentir afundando na pedra negra por onde passava.

"_Até posso imaginar o desgosto do professor Snape em ter que conviver próximo de você, Potter."_ _"Vai se arrepender de ter vindo para cá, Potter, vai querer voltar rapidinho para o colo da mamãe. Ah, é mesmo, sua mãe sangue ruim está morta."_ Esse último era típico de Zabini e quase lhe custou o desgosto de Snape ao vê-lo sacar a varinha para atacar o sonserino. Snape não lhe visitou aquela noite, estava irritado demais.

Finalmente, após muito se concentrar em apenas andar, chegou ao grande salão onde a maioria dos alunos já estava devidamente sentada e saboreando o delicioso café da manhã enquanto conversavam animados sobre a visita a Hogsmead e a volta para casa no feriado. Harry se adiantou pela fileira da Grifinória e se sentou entre Rony e Hermione. Antes de cumprimentar os amigos olhou diretamente para a grande mesa dos professores e avistou Snape sentado em sua cadeira habitual do lado direito do diretor que não estava presente.

Em um único segundo, rápido demais para que os outros percebessem, os negros olhos do professor grudaram-se aos seus e estavam tão repletos de desejo que Harry quase ofegou.

- Tudo bem, Harry? – Perguntou Hermione quando o menino respirou fundo e abaixou a cabeça. – Está enjoado?

- Tudo bem sim, hoje estou bem. Sem enjôos pela manhã.

- Acho que isso é bom. – Comentou Rony. – Minha mãe sempre disse que a gravidez só ficava legal depois dos enjôos e antes das dores nas costas.

- Dores nas costas. Muito bom me lembrar que passarei por isso. Valeu Rony. – Disse Harry comendo uma salsicha.

- Não por isso.

- Você vai conosco para Hogsmead? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Vou, tenho que comprar algumas coisas, sabe, para o Natal. Por que você está sorrindo assim? – Perguntou ao perceber o grande sorriso que apareceu no rosto da amiga.

- Porque eu estou doida para que você me conte o que comprará para o professor.

- Urgh. – Gemeu Rony.

- Quase dois medes e você ainda não se acostumou com isso? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Já, mas isso não quer dizer que eu me sinta confortável ouvindo vocês conversarem sobre esses assuntos.

- Isso é normal. E quando você estiver namorando firmemente alguém? Você também vai querer contar certas coisas ao Harry e ele vai te ouvir.

- Eu já namoro. – Disse Rony baixinho vendo Lilá acenar na outra ponta da mesa ao lado de Parvati. A voz do ruivo estava desanimada. – E não estamos tão envolvidos assim, além dela ser apenas uma colega de escola de Harry, ela não é tão conhecida e nem professora dele.

- Então você pretende namorar alguém que ele não conheça tão bem. Mas e se você namorasse alguém bem próximo a ele? Como eu por exemplo. Como seria?

As bochechas de Hermione coraram enquanto o rosto inteiro de Rony tingia-se de vermelho. O grifinório não respondeu e sentiu que era melhor mudar de assunto.

- Então, eu vou sim para Hogsmead. – Disse Harry. – E vou comprar um presente de Natal, talvez eu tenha uma noite interessante.

- Uma noite de Natal interessante? Quem será a felizarda? – Perguntou uma voz atrás de si.

Harry se virou e viu Gina sorrindo e esperando uma resposta.

- Ninguém, ninguém interessante. Vai á Hogsmead também? – Perguntou vendo-a vestida com uma calça jeans e um suéter bege que realçava seus olhos verdes.

- Ah, sim. Tenho que ir comprar os presentes de Natal e Dino quer tomar cerveja amanteigada. Acho que nos vemos lá então. Até mais.

Harry não teve muito tempo para pensar, Gina abaixou-se e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, perigosamente perto da boca. Assim que a menina saiu Harry virou-se para Hermione e a viu com os olhos arregalados em direção à mesa dos professores. O menino se virou bem a tempo de ver a capa negra esgueirando-se pela porta atrás da grande mesa, porta que bateu com força fazendo o estrondo reverberar pelo grande salão.

Queria que Dumbledore estivesse sentado em sua cadeira, talvez com um de seus olhares significativos o diretor pudesse lhe explicar o que estava acontecendo, mas o ancião estava em uma de suas viagens e só voltaria após as festas. Dessa vez a voz da razão veio pela boca de Hermione que apertou seu ombro fazendo olhá-la.

- Harry, acho que ele está com ciúmes.

- Agora é que o mundo se acaba. – Exclamou Rony.

- Cale a boca Rony. Vamos sair daqui para podermos conversar.

Harry, Rony e Hermione se adiantaram pelo jardim e sentaram em um banco afastado, os alunos ainda demorariam alguns minutos para começar a se aglomerar diante dos portões da escola.

- Agora me explica essa história.

- É óbvio, Harry. Snape está com ciúmes de você com a Gina, deu pra ver na cara dele quando ela se abaixou para te beijar.

- Mas é idiotice, eu sou casado com ele, vou ter um filho dele.

- Isso não quer dizer nada, você pode muito bem gostar de outras pessoas mesmo estando com ele, e não é segredo para ninguém que Gina sempre gostou de você e que você também começou a ter uma queda por ela.

- Eu não fiquei sabendo dessa história. – Disse Rony olhando para Harry com cara de quem foi traído.

- Isso não vem ao caso. – Disse Harry sem olhar para o amigo. – Mesmo se isso fosse verdade, Severus não gosta de mim, deixou isso bem claro desde o começo e deixa até hoje. Ele só está comigo por obrigação.

- Harry, as vezes você é a pessoa mais burra que existe e mais obtuso do que Rony.

- Ei!

- Não vou ficar te explicando tudo. – Disse Hermione ignorando as reclamações de Rony. – Você terá que aprender sozinho. Só darei uma dica: Preste atenção em Snape, em como ele é e como ele age.

- Eu pensei que homens fossem mais fáceis do que mulher para se entender.

- O problema não é se é homem ou mulher e sim que vocês homens são tão cegos que não vêem a verdade nem que ela dançasse cancan na sua frente.

- O que é cancan? – Perguntou Rony.

- É uma dança trouxa. – Explicou Harry. – Ainda assim acho um absurdo ele pensar isso, se é que ele pensa.

- Já disse que não darei explicações, precisa conhecer os pontos vulneráveis dele para saber onde está pecando e já lhe dei uma dica do que fazer.

- Eu vou atrás dele esclarecer isso.

- Não vai não. Deixa ele, enfrentar alguém como Snape não é o mais recomendável. Ele vai negar e se enfurecer. Terá que achar outra maneira de explicar que essa idéia é absurda.

Mesmo incomodado pelo fato de não esclarecer as coisas, Harry arrumou a blusa de frio e acompanhou os alunos até as carruagens que os levariam até Hogsmead. Ao passar pelos testrálios o menino olhou em seus grandes olhos e sentiu um arrepio na espinha como se eles quisessem lhe avisar sobre algo ruim. Harry balançou a cabeça afastando essas fantasias da mente e se sentou ao lado de Hermione e Catia Bell na carruagem, Rony estava em outra carruagem com Lilá, Hermione fechou a cara ao ver a menina devorar os lábios do ruivo.

- Tudo bem Hermione? – Perguntou Harry.

- Claro que sim, vamos logo.

Assim que Hermione terminou a frase a carruagem começou a andar e parecia a Harry que os testrálios corriam conforme a urgência de Hermione em se afastar de Rony e Lilá, pois o casal ficava cada vez mais para trás. Após alguns minutos eles pararam na entrada do vilarejo e os alunos desceram. Hermione adiantou-se até a livraria mais próxima.

- Hermione, eu vou dar uma olhada nos artigos de quadribol. Nos encontramos em uma hora no Três Vassouras.

- Está bem, até mais.

Harry esperou que a amiga entrasse na livraria para então seguir pela rua em direção à uma loja especifica que o ajudaria e muito no que desejava fazer. Um sorriso bobo apareceu nos lábios de Harry ao imaginar a noite de Natal que passaria com Severus. Com certeza o professor não estaria esperando por nada daquilo.

Ao chegar à loja, Harry olhou para os lados e disfarçadamente entrou. Ali dentro tudo levava a crer que era apenas uma loja de roupas bruxas, mas Harry sabia que a vendedora tinha certos artigos trouxas muito interessantes.

- Olá, você deve ser a Denise, certo? – Perguntou Harry para a mulher de cabelos curtos que estava atrás do balcão.

- Sim, sou eu mesma e você é o famoso Harry Potter. Que honra tê-lo em minha loja.

- Obrigado. Fred e George que me indicaram essa loja.

- Os gêmeos, sei quem são. Frequentavam bastante aqui, mas não os vejo desde o começo do ano.

- É, eles saíram da escola no final do ano letivo passado.

- E o que posso fazer por você? – Perguntou a vendedora sorrindo.

- Eu preciso de alguns produtos específicos. Algumas coisas trouxas.

- Ah, certo. Espere um pouco.

A vendedora foi até a porta e a fechou junto com as percianas. Ela indicou que deveria segui-la por um corredor estreito e Harry a obedeceu sendo levado para uma sala no fundo da loja. Assim que entrou naquele lugar o rosto de Harry ficou vermelho e quente. Seu coração bateu mais forte com a perspectiva do que poderia fazer com tudo aquilo.

- Vou deixá-lo sozinho, quando escolher pode colocar naquela cestinha.

- Está bem.

Quando a vendedora saiu, Harry deixou sua mente voar solta e sentiu-se muito mais confiante em escolher o que precisava. Alguns minutos depois, o menino levou a cestinha até Denise que os embrulhou discretamente, recebeu o dinheiro e lhe agradeceu com um sorriso torto. Ao sair da loja tomou muito cuidado para que não percebessem de onde vinha. Aproveitando que ainda tinha trinta minutos, passou nas lojas e comprou os presentes dos amigos.

Às onze horas se encontrou com Hermione no Três Vassouras. Como sempre a menina estava carregada de livros, mas fechou o que estava lendo assim que sentou ao seu lado.

- O que é tudo isso? – Perguntou Hermione curiosa.

- Presentes e algumas outras coisas.

Os dois pediram cervejas amanteigadas e esperaram Rony que chegou alguns minutos depois sentando-se esbaforido.

- Onde está Lilá? – Perguntou Hermione limpando a neve dos cabelos do menino.

- A deixei na dedosdemel com as amigas.

- Eu pensei que você não viria. – Comentou a menina.

- Eu disse que viria. Obrigado por ter pego a bebida para mim.

- Não foi nada.

Harry ainda não entendia porque os dois não estavam juntos, eram perfeitos. Talvez o amor fossem assim mesmo, primeiro você nega com todas as suas forças, depois se entrega com sua vida. Fora assim com sua história com Severus. O detestava, o odiava e no entanto agora sentia falta de sua presença, falta de seu olhar firme e suas palavras ferinas, mas mais falta ainda da sua aura intensa e segura.

- Harry para de sorrir dessa forma. – Disse Rony estralando o dedo diante de seus olhos.

Harry riu e conversou, ouviu Rony reclamar de Gina beijar Dino Thomas e recebeu uma piscada da ruiva quando ela saiu com o namorado. Algum tempo depois os três saíram do três vassouras e foram em direção as carruagens que o esperavam para levá-los ao castelo.

- Será que dá tempo de ir até a dedosdemel? – Perguntou Harry ao ver uma bala roxa e enorme na vitrine.

- Não dá. – Respondeu Hermione. – Temos que ir logo para pegarmos a última carruagem.

Harry deu de ombros e se apressou para acompanhar os amigos, mas no momento em que Cátia Bell foi suspensa no ar, teve certeza que deveria ter entrado na loja de doces. Seu coração disparou com força enquanto via a menina no ar gritando e continuava disparado enquanto se lembrava de tudo, mesmo que agora esteja na escola diante de McGonagall e Snape.

O olhar de Snape fora quase homicida ao ouvi-lo falar de Malfoy novamente. Mas Harry não se intimidou, falou o que pensava e ouviu o que não queria de Snape que mantinha em sua têmpora uma veia pulsando fortemente.

- Os dois estão dispensados. – Disse Snape para Rony e Hermione. – Espero o senhor em nossos aposentos.

- Severus. – Chamou Minerva antes que o homem saísse. – Não acha que Harry já teve sermão o suficiente?

- Isso é entre eu e meu marido, Minerva. Não se meta.

Por mais que estivesse deslumbrado por ser a primeira vez que Snape o chamara de marido, estava preocupado demais com o que iria acontecer para sequer sorrir pelo que ouviu.

- Melhor ir logo. – Disse a professora indicando a porta da sala onde estavam.

O grifinório se adiantou pelos corredores em direção à masmorra, não havia sonserino dessa vez, eles já haviam guardado suas compras nos dormitórios e ido almoçar. Ao chegar aos seus aposentos, Harry deixou seus embrulhos no canto da porta e olhou para o homem sentado na poltrona. Snape estava sério, seu rosto era duro, mas seus olhos não demonstravam a raiva que pensou que veria, havia apenas um leve tom de consternação e algo mais que Harry pensou ser preocupação, mas que logo descartou, pois se fosse preocupação então não seria pela sua pessoa e sim pelo objetivo que crescia dentro de se útero. Então era melhor não imaginar que ele estava sentindo isso.

- Severus? – Chamou Harry parando na frente do homem. – Olha, eu juro, não procurei por Malfoy, eu só estava lá na hora que aconteceu e suspeito dele, mas não fui atrás dele, eu...

- Cale-se. – Disse Snape fechando os olhos e respirando fundo por um momento. – Você tem noção de quanto chegou perto de morrer? Você consegue entender o perigo em que se colocou ao chegar perto daquele embrulho e quase o tocar?

- Eu...

- Você pensou no que poderia ter acontecido? Pensou que eu poderia...

Snape parou no meio da frase e cerrou os lábios olhando atentamente para Harry. Não poderia se deixar levar pelo nervosismo. Acabaria deixando escapar bobagens que não deveria nem mesmo ter crescido dentro de si. Mas era quase impossível se segurar enquanto olhava para o menino e imaginava que ele poderia não estar ali, olhando-o assustado com seus brilhantes olhos verde. Não poderia pensar em perder aqueles olhos naquele momento, pois o perderia logo e precisava tê-lo enquanto pudesse.

- Você tem certeza de que não tocou em nenhuma parte daquele colar? – Perguntou com um tom mais calmo.

- Tenho, eu não toquei nele, juro.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou Snape quase como um sussurro.

- Estou. Severus, eu estou bem, não aconteceu nada.

Snape balançou a cabeça, fechou os olhos e não os abriu nem mesmo quando sentiu os carinhos da mão do menino em suas pernas. Harry se ajoelhou diante da poltrona e deitou a cabeça em sua coxa acariciando a perna musculosa.

- Vamos almoçar. – Disse Snape fazendo o menino levantar.

- Está bem. Quer que eu vá primeiro?

- Não, você não vai almoçar no Grande Salão. Hoje você vai almoçar aqui comigo.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas de surpresa, mas nada disse, apenas acompanhou o homem até a mesa onde ele fez surgir um banquete delicioso com as comidas do grande salão. O menino se sentou de frente para ele e se serviu. O frango estava delicioso e o lombo muito macio. Harry devorou seu prato, não pensou que estava com tanta fome, mas quando deu a primeira garfada sentiu-se como se estivesse em pleno jejum semanal. Quando foi pegar a jarra de suco viu que Snape estava parado apenas o olhando e nem havia tocado na comida.

- Não vai comer?

- Não estou com fome. – Respondeu Snape sem se mover.

- Deveria comer, está delicioso.

- Imagino, se comer muito mais vai ter uma constipação.

- Desculpe. Eu não percebi que comi demais. – Disse Harry afastando um pouco o prato. – Desculpe.

- Não precisa me pedir desculpas por isso. Você pode comer, só tome cuidado para não passar mal.

- Não tem problema, eu já acabei. Posso sair da mesa?

- Não até me explicar o motivo de agir dessa forma a um comentário tão banal.

- Não é nada.

- É alguma coisa e eu exijo saber.

Harry respirou fundo e afundou na cadeira baixando a cabeça. Sentiu as lágrimas se acumularem em seus olhos, mas fez o possível para não derramá-las. Estava começando a odiar esses hormônios.

- Quando eu era pequeno, Tio Valter sempre me dava pouca comida. Quando vinha visitas em casa eu tinha que ficar escondido no armário embaixo da escada. Só quando a visita já sabia de mim que me deixavam sentar à mesa para almoçar junto com eles, então eu aproveitava e comia bastante, mas depois me arrependia.

- O que acontecia depois.

- Não quero falar disso. – Disse o menino secando as lágrimas do rosto.

Harry odiava falar da época de criança junto com os tios e sentia-se completamente humilhado tendo que falar isso com Snape. Era vergonhoso demonstrar-se fraco e vulnerável daquela forma. Snape respirou fundo e olhou mais uma vez para o menino que chorava diante de si com a cabeça baixa como se fosse um filhote maltratado e abandonado. Devagar estendeu o braço e pegou a mão de Harry na sua, o menino tentou tirá-la, mas Snape fechou os dedos nela e a prendeu com força e delicadeza.

- Olha para mim. – Pediu vendo Harry levantar a cabeça devagar e olhá-lo com olhos marejados. – Eu vou te dizer uma coisa, e quero que escute com atenção, pois não vou me repetir. – O menino assentiu. – Não sou seu Tio Valter, sou seu esposo e jamais vou repreendê-lo ou castigá-lo por algo tão banal assim. Entendeu?

- Sim. – Respondeu Harry secando as lágrimas assim que Snape soltou sua mão.

- Agora coma o pudim, sei que quer comê-lo.

- Eu perdi a fome, vou guardar minhas coisas.

Harry se levantou da mesa e pegou os embrulhos levando-os para seu quarto. Ainda com uma sensação forte no peito, retirou os embrulhos das sacolas e os amontoou no chão ao lado do armário. Quando ia guardar um pequeno pacote na gaveta sentiu seu braço ser puxado e viu Snape diante de si com um prato de pudim e uma colher.

- Eu disse que não quero.

Snape não lhe respondeu, apenas pegou um pedaço do pudim na colher e levou até a boca de Harry erguendo a sobrancelha quando a boca não se abriu. Harry olhou para o homem por apenas alguns segundos antes de aceitar a colher de bom grado. O gosto era maravilhoso e parecia que explodia em sua língua. Snape fez com que comesse todo o pudim e quando na última colherada um filete de calda escapou pelo canto do seu lábio, ele se abaixou e sorveu com sua boca fazendo Harry ofegar. Sem dizer nada apenas deu as costas e saiu entrando em seu laboratório.

Harry demorou um pouco para voltar a arrumar suas coisas e agora tudo estava mais colorido e quente, mas ainda assim sentia uma enorme vontade de comer aquela bala roxa da dedosdemel. Por um segundo pensou na idéia louca de pedir para Snape que comprasse para ele, mas não teria coragem de pedir algo assim. Era melhor ficar na vontade até a próxima vez que fosse a Hogsmead.

A tarde passou rápido, pois Harry dormiu durante boas horas e só acordou quando já estava próximo do jantar. Ao acordar lembrou-se do sonho em que estava em cima de Snape cavalgando-lhe deliciosamente enquanto comia uma bala roxa, foi um sonho gostoso, a bala tinha gosto de uva. A boca do menino encheu-se de água.

Snape ainda estava em seu laboratório e Harry só o viu após o jantar. O homem estava arrumando sua capa negra nos ombros, nem o olhou ao entrar.

- Você vai sair?

- Vou.

- Onde vai?

Snape não lhe respondeu, apenas o olhou firmemente com olhos duros e se dirigiu até a porta. Harry sabia porque ele sairia àquela hora da noite, fora chamado mais uma vez, teria que rever Voldemort e obedecer suas ordens. Seu estômago revirou.

- Não me espere. – Disse Snape antes de sair e fechar a porta.

- Eu sempre te espero. – Sussurrou Harry para o vento.

Sem sono e sem algo para fazer, resolveu arrumar seu quarto, mais uma hora depois já estava entediado de dobrar suas roupas e os lençóis negros. Quem sabe uma leitura não o entretece? Não, definitivamente livros tão estranhos como os que Snape mantinha na sala não eram interessantes. Pena que não havia nada de quadribol, talvez conseguisse passar o tempo.

Duas horas da manhã e nada de Snape, Harry já estava ficando apreensivo novamente, mesmo sabendo que muitas vezes ele voltava para o castelo somente quando o dia amanhecia. A agonia já começava a lhe tomar, além da falta de Snape, tinha a louca vontade, o insano desejo por aquela bala. Poderia esperar até o dia amanhecer e pedir para que Snape a comprasse, mas iria demorar muito. Precisava daquilo naquele momento.

Sem se preocupar com nada, Harry pegou o mapa do maroto, sua capa de invisibilidade e saiu de seus aposentos. Caminhou com passos rápidos e silenciosos pelos corredores sempre olhando para o mapa vendo onde se encontravam Filch, madame Norra e os professores de vigília. Por sorte todos estavam longe da estátua da bruxa de um olho só. Com cuidado jogou o mapa e a capa pela abertura na corcunda e pulou em seguida caindo direto em um túnel estreito que usara em seu terceiro ano. A perspectiva de chegar ao seu destino aumentava o desejo dentro de si, logo poderia saborear o que tanto queria.

Sentindo-se como uma criança em busca do pote de ouro no final do arco-íris, caminhou pelo túnel até chegar a entrada que dava nos depósitos no fundo da Dedosdemel. O local estava vazio e escuro como era de se esperar por ser madrugada. Os donos provavelmente estavam dormindo nos cômodos em cima da loja. Tudo estava perfeito.

Harry abriu a porta que dava acesso a loja e se deparou com vidros cheios de doces coloridos, vitrines lotadas de chocolates de diversos sabores e formatos. Estava no paraíso. Animado com tudo aquilo, deixou alguns galeões em cima do balcão e se dirigiu ao pote com seu maior desejo.

No meio de todo aquele colorido estava a cor púrpura que fazia-lhe brilhar os olhos. Com cuidado estendeu a mão e pegou o pote colorido levando-o até um canto no chão onde se sentou e abriu a tampa encontrando a tão desejada bala de uva. Um sorriso se abriu no rosto de Harry enquanto levava a bola roxa até a boca, a cada centímetro mais perto o desejo dentro de si aumentava. Assim que a bala tocou sua língua teve certeza que a única coisa mais gostosa que aquilo era o orgasmo que o membro de Severus lhe dava.

Harry sentiu-se bobo, parecia uma criança travessa que finalmente alcançara o tão sonhado pote de doce de leite que a mãe guardava no alto do armário. Sentindo a maravilhosa sensação de bem estar, largou-se por completo ao desejo e atacou o pote de balas como se fosse o pomo de ouro de um jogo de quadribol. Em sua cabeça não existia mais nada além daquele momento e nem mesmo reparou o que estava acontecendo a sua volta.

- O que você faz aqui?

O pote de balas caiu da mão de Harry derramando-as no chão causando um caleidoscópio de cores que rodavam em diversas direções até se encontrarem com os sapatos surrados do homem na porta. Harry levantou os olhos e sentiu toda a euforia da realização de seu desejo cair por terra. Jamais sentiu tanto ódio, raiva e fúria fluindo daqueles olhos, era possível tocar a ira que a figura de negro exalava, pareciam filamentos negros que se estendiam pelo ar procurando a pele do menino para grudar e arrancar de si o calor mínimo restante que ainda fazia seu coração palpitar com força. Por trás da máscara prateada não havia um homem, havia um comensal.

- Severus!

**N/A:**

**Renata:** Pois é, se vc esta assim nesse capítulo que passou, imagina nos que virão? Harry e Snape estão cada vez mais intimos... mas ainda falta muito para o melhor acontecer... posso lhe dizer que o capítulo que vem será bem legal nesse caso... os olhos de Snape são tudo para mim, pois neles eu posso demonstrar tudo o que ele sente e esconde... é bem legal...Quanto ao que vai acontecer... bom se ainda não descobriu vou deixar descobrir sozinha... eu sou má neh... fazer o que... bjussss

**Dyeniffer Mariane:** Pois é nosso amado cavaleiro está começando a retirar a armadura e deixar que o principe veja quem ele realmente é. Ta bom vai o Dumby deu um sermão nele sim... e tenho surpresas guardadas para a princesa da vida e a guerreira das trevas...

**Daniela Snape:** Obrigada pelo review... bjus

**Renata:** Não quero te matar do coração, só deixá-la bem ansiosa para quando ver que tem um capítulo novo ir correndo ler... só isso...valeu pelo review...

**FranRenata:** Beijo na testa recebido...rsrsrs... pois é Harry é o único que consegue passar em cima de tudo isso e amar Snape verdadeiramente, ele é feito de amor, por isso os dois se encaixam tão perfeitamente. Esse sentimento de perda do Sev vai aumentar cada vez mais...e vai trazer muitas emoções...bjusss


	17. Uma reviravolta de sentimentos

**Olá gente, desculpem a demora em postar, estava corrido para mim... espero que gostem do capítulo... valeu pelos reviews... agradecimentos lá embaixo... bjusss**

**Capítulo 17 - Uma reviravolta de sentimentos**

- Eu perguntei o que faz aqui e exijo que responda agora.

Harry deu um passo para trás ao ver o homem avançar. Jamais estivera frente a frente com Snape vestido e encarnado em seu comensal, jamais imaginou que desejaria encarar a morte do que encarar aquela máscara marcada e suja de respingo de sangue igual a capa negra e pesada que revestia o corpo tenso do comensal.

- Eu queria comer doce. – Respondeu Harry achando melhor não mentir, afinal, Snape poderia muito bem ler em sua mente se era verdade.

- Você queria comer doce? – Perguntou Snape com total descrença. – Além de um acéfalo, você é completamente imprudente, Harry Potter. Tem alguma noção, consegue ao menos imaginar o perigo em que se colocou?

- Eu usei a capa e o mapa.

- Uma capa e um mapa não bastam para a sua segurança, o que fará uma capa contra um grupo inteiro de comensais?

- Comensais em Hogsmead? Pensei que eles não viessem para cá.

- Comensais andam por todos os lugares, não existem regras que os segurem caso desejem passar. Não há humano que fique vivo se o comensal não quiser. – Recitou Snape quase encostando a máscara no rosto de Harry. – Você não sabe o que um comensal é capaz de fazer. Imagino o que poderia acontecer com você, o santo Potter, se um dos comensais o encontrasse como eu encontrei, sentado no chão, vulnerável comendo doce, tão deliciosamente indefeso.

- Eles não podem me tocar, teriam que me levar direto para Vol...

- Não cite esse nome. – Sussurrou Snape tapando a boca de Harry com sua mão e o olhando com mais raiva ainda por trás da máscara. – Você é o maior tesouro do Lord, ele o quer por inteiro, mas comensais também adoram quebrar regras e muitos dos que estão percorrendo as casas no final da rua iriam à loucura se pudessem tocar em seu lindo rostinho ou foder seu corpo sem misericórdia de seus gritos.

Harry arregalou os olhos e tremeu violentamente com o pensamento. Automaticamente levou a mão até a barriga e a apertou como se pudesse sentir o pequeno ser que ali crescia e pudesse lhe dizer que tudo ficaria bem no final.

- Sim, seu precioso bebê. Você não gosta tanto de dizer que é nossa filha? Você não pensou nela. Tem sorte de eu colocar um rastreador em você e saber primeiro que estava aqui, antes que te achassem e o levassem. Se o Lord tiver acesso a essa criança ele vai prendê-lo em um calabouço com feitiços postos por ele mesmo que nem Dumbledore conseguiria desfazer, usaria seu corpo, o sucumbiria ao nojo e imundice do cárcere e no fim talvez pudesse matá-lo junto com ela ou criá-la como dele.

- NÃO! – Gritou Harry jogando-se para frente e abraçando Snape com força. – Ele não pode tocar nela, nunca. Por favor, prefiro morrer a deixar que ele toque nela.

- Então pare de agir como uma criança idiota e aja como o futuro pai da única esperança do mundo. Deixe de ser um inútil...

Um movimento na rua fez Snape parar de falar e virar-se para a porta olhando através do vidro. Pelas cortinas da porta era possível ver a sombra de alguém do outro lado da rua. Harry engoliu em seco quando a figura começou a andar em direção a loja.

- Cubra-se. – Sussurrou Snape soltando Harry e indo até a porta.

- Sev? – Chamou uma voz fina. – É você que está aqui?

Harry arregalou os olhos ao ver a comensal entrar na loja trajando uma veste decotada e uma máscara horrível cobrindo-lhe o rosto envolto em cabelos cheios e desalinhados. Não precisava que ela tirasse a máscara para saber que ali estava Belatriz Lestrange olhando para Snape.

- Fez uma parada para comer um docinho? Não deveria, essas coisas estragam os dentes. Tinha alguém aqui? Você o matou?

- Não há ninguém aqui, Bela. Ouvi um barulho e vim investigar, encontrei um vidro de bala quebrado por um gato que se escondeu. Não tem nada aqui.

- Um gato? Então é melhor matá-lo, quem sabe se não é alguém da maldita ordem. Seria muito bom matar algum daqueles ratos.

Harry segurou a respiração quando Belatriz chegou extremamente perto de si. Era possível sentir o cheiro enjoativo de sândalo que exalava da mulher.

- Eu disse que não tem nada aqui. – Ralhou Snape pegando a mulher com força pelo braço e a arrastando para longe de onde estava Harry que poderia respirar novamente.

- Humm, adoro homens que tem um aperto forte. – Disse Belatriz com uma voz fina e baixa enquanto acariciava a mão do comensal que ainda a apertava. – Rodolphos nunca soube a dose certa, ele me ama demais para me machucar, mas você acertou em cheio, meu caro.

A voz de Belatriz entrou como navalha nos ouvidos de Harry.

- Adorei quando me jogou na cama como uma vagabunda e me tratou como um verme. Até mesmo aqueles tapas foram agradáveis. – A mulher riu enquanto Harry sentia que iria vomitar. – Foi a melhor foda que eu já tive.

- É melhor calar essa boca, Belatriz, ou jamais desejará minhas mãos perto de seu pescoço novamente.

- Adoro ameaças, vamos ver até quando você vai me negar, sei que uma hora a necessidade aperta. Nesse momento estarei lhe esperando. Sabe onde fica meu quarto.

Belatriz riu e saiu do recinto esperando Snape do lado de fora. O homem olhou rapidamente para o balcão da loja onde Harry estava escorado e se virou indo embora junto com Belatriz. Assim que a porta se fechou, as balas no chão se mexeram formando uma única palavra que Harry não ousaria desobedecer mesmo que seus joelhos quase não o sustentassem.

"VOLTE"

Imediatamente Harry voltou para o depósito da loja e se esgueirou pelo túnel de volta ao castelo. Ao sair da estátua da bruxa de um olho só percebeu que não teria tanta sorte como na hora de ir. Quase imediatamente que pisou no chão ouviu o miado da gata horrenda do zelador. Andando rápido, mas silenciosamente, foi em direção as masmorras, mas quase colidiu com a professora McGonagall e Flitwick.

Finalmente chegou às masmorras e nem mesmo parou para pensar em qualquer coisa relacionada a Malfoy que estava de vigília pelos corredores frios. Em sua mente só tinha a urgência em seguir as ordens de Snape.

Ao fechar a porta dos seus aposentos, Harry deixou seus joelhos dobrarem cedendo ao peso de seu corpo cansado. Sua tensão e nervosismo foram postos para fora por meio de lágrimas que caiam com força pelo seu rosto. Podia ter morrido ou pior, causado a morte dela.

- Burro, idiota, inútil.

Somente após minutos em que se entregou ao completo desespero por tudo que ouvira que levantou e entrou embaixo do chuveiro com roupa esperando que a água forte levasse tudo de ruim que sentia. Mas aqueles sentimentos estavam tão impregnados que não desceu pelo ralo, lhe fez companhia enquanto se arrumava e sentava na cama esperando por Snape.

O barulho que o relógio fazia enquanto esperava era muito pior do que a própria espera. Eram quase cinco horas da manhã, em pouco tempo o sol surgiria no horizonte e Harry não escutara um único barulho nos aposentos.

TIC TAC TIC TAC

De repente o relógio parou de girar, alguém abrira a porta. Harry se mexeu na cama sentindo como suas pernas estavam doloridas e dormentes devido a posição igual por muito tempo. Esperava que Snape viesse ao seu quarto, arrebentasse a porta e lançasse palavras cruéis na sua cara, mas o relógio começou a rodar de novo e Snape ainda não aparecera. Devagar Harry saiu da cama e se aproximou da porta temendo abri-la, mas não adiantava esperar, uma hora acabaria enfrentando a aura do mestre de poções. Respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

A sala estava em plena penumbra. Tudo parecia que estava certo e em seu lugar, menos a silhueta na poltrona. Harry apontou a varinha para o ar e recitou o feitiço que iluminou a sala mostrando Snape sentado na poltrona ainda com suas vestes de comensal. Suas pernas estavam afastadas uma da outra mostrando claramente o cansaço que percorria seu corpo, um dos cotovelos estava apoiado no braço da poltrona facilitando que pudesse apoiar a cabeça na mão fechada em punho, o outro braço se estendia para fora e em sua mão estava a máscara prateada. Mas nenhum desses detalhes, nem mesmo o sangue que pingava de sua capa, eram mais cruéis do que os olhos dele.

Snape não lhe deu uma única palavra enquanto o olhava com claro ódio, era visível o esforço que fazia para não se levantar e esmagar o pescoço do menino com suas mãos. Causar-lhe o pânico e medo que sentira ao entrar naquela loja e encontrá-lo tão próximo da possível morte que caminhava por aquelas ruas disfarçada de homens nojentos que se submetem a imundice de suas mentes insanas. Nem mesmo conseguia olhar para os olhos verdes sem imaginar o que eles poderiam ver se não tivesse chegado antes.

- Severus...

- Cale a boca. – Disse Snape entre os dentes. – Eu não quero ver você, não quero falar com você. Desapareça da minha frente antes que eu faça algo de que me arrependa.

- Mas eu posso explicar.

- Explicar? O que você pode dizer em sua defesa, Harry Potter? Que a estupidez de sair no meio da noite sem proteção tendo em vista que milhares de comensais estão loucos para te pegar é completamente desculpável por um desejo? Pois saiba que isso não tem desculpas.

- Eu...

- Cala a boca. – Gritou Snape avançando para Harry e o prendendo com força na parede. O menino exclamou de dor pela batida em suas costas, mas nada impedia Snape de segurar-lhe com força e o olhar de perto o fazendo ver o próprio reflexo de medo. – Não há no mundo uma única palavra que possa dizer agora para explicar o que fez. Eu estou com ódio de você, não quero vê-lo, quero que suma da minha frente.

- Para que? Vai atrás da Belatriz? – Perguntou Harry com raiva tentando se libertar.

- Não venha mudar o jogo e tentar se fazer de coitado que isso não dará certo. Meu passado é meu e não lhe interessa com quem me deitei ou não. Deveria ter se preocupado mais com o fato de com quem estou dividindo minha cama agora, com quem estou casado e esperando um filho. Maldita hora que dei ouvidos para Dumbledore.

Snape soltou Harry tão de repente que o menino quase caiu no chão, seus braços ardiam pelo aperto das mãos de ferros do homem que virara de costas e fechara as mãos em punho tão fortemente que era possível ver as marcas do sangue que não circulava. Harry ameaçou dar um passo a frente, mas deu um para trás e encostou-se à parede novamente onde apenas ficou olhando para as costas do homem.

Na mente do professor só passava perguntas aleatórias que distorciam sua razão. A principal pergunta era se fizera certo em aceitar o conselho de Dumbledore e se entregar um pouco mais ao sentimento que o menino despertara em si. Talvez se não tivesse feito isso o desespero que lhe tomou o coração nesse momento não existisse e não precisaria pensar nas diversas possibilidades em que não pudesse ter os olhos verdes olhando-o com veneração e nem pudesse contemplar as bochechas brancas mancharem-se de vermelho com apenas um toque de sua mão.

Vários minutos se passaram e apenas se deixou ficar em pé olhando para o nada enquanto respirava e tentava controlar-se. Antes de conseguir virar tentou resgatar de sua mente a imagem que sempre lhe acompanhava nos momentos de maior tensão, aquela imagem que lhe transmitia paz e tranqüilidade. Procurou por Lilian em suas memórias e sua mente, mas diante de seus olhos só aparecia Harry, os olhos de Harry, a pele de Harry, o carinho e a inocência de Harry.

Preferiu não se virar, apenas caminhou de volta para a poltrona e se largou por completo encostando a cabeça no encosto e fechando os olhos. Harry esperou um pouco para ver se o homem falaria alguma coisa, se gritaria novamente, mas quando percebeu que Snape estava cansado demais para falar qualquer coisa arriscou se aproximar devagar. Passo após passo caminhou até diante do homem e se ajoelhou no meio de suas pernas pousando a mão nos joelhos firmes. Snape não se mexeu. Quase chorando Harry percorreu a perna com suas mãos e a levou para as costas dele enlaçando sua cintura com seus braços e descansando a cabeça em sua barriga.

- Sei que não adianta nada. – Começou Harry baixinho. – Mas me desculpa. Não queria te deixar assim, não queria por minha vida em risco. Fiz algo estúpido, mas foi porque fiquei com receio de te dizer o que queria. Não pensei em nada mais além do que queria, sou um idiota sim, mas, por favor, não me afasta de você. Não vou suportar ficar longe.

Harry apertou o rosto molhado de lágrimas nas vestes pesadas e o abraçou com mais força. Após alguns segundos sentiu a mão de Snape encostar em seus cabelos revoltos e mexê-los como se fizesse um carinho desastrado.

- Vamos deixar uma coisa clara, Potter. Quando aceitei casar e ter um filho com você, eu sabia de tudo que iria vir depois. Enjôos, hormônios, desejos e muito mais coisas que acontecerão enquanto carrega um filho no ventre. Eu estou preparado para lidar com isso, mas preciso que me conte, não posso adivinhar. Então daqui para frente quando tiver um desejo você vai me dizer ao invés de sair procurando realizá-lo por conta própria.

- Eu vou, prometo que vou te contar tudo, nunca mais vou esconder algo de você. Juro.

- Então estamos entendidos. Eu vou tomar um banho, é melhor ir dormir um pouco se quiser se despedir de seus amigos antes que eles voltem para suas casas.

Snape levantou-se deixando Harry sentado no chão da sala e foi para seu quarto tomar seu banho. Harry ficou sentado por um tempo apenas pensando em tudo que havia acontecido e entendeu que realmente fora estúpido. Enquanto o tempo passava as coisas clareavam e outras apenas o deixavam mais e mais confusos. Quando o relógio bateu seis horas da manhã Harry se levantou, mas não foi ao seu quarto, dirigiu-se diretamente para o quarto de Snape e abriu a porta devagar. O professor estava deitado em sua cama com o braço sobre os olhos, estava de pijama e preparado para dormir.

- Severus? – Chamou Harry baixinho para não acordá-lo se estivesse dormindo.

- Sim. – Respondeu Snape sem se mexer.

- Posso entrar?

A resposta demorou um pouco e Harry já estava querendo voltar para a sala.

- Pode.

Um mínimo sorriso se abriu nos lábios do menino e seus pés se colocaram a frente até a cama. Atrevidamente, sem pedir permissão, subiu ajoelhado no colchão e se aproximou do homem.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Sim.

- Você... – Harry parou de falar assim que percebeu que não deveria ter começado a querer saber o que iria perguntar. – Deixa pra lá.

Quando o menino ia saindo da cama sentiu a mão de Snape apenas encostar na sua. Imediatamente parou de se mexer e o olhou. O homem estava apoiado em um dos braços e o olhava sem o mínimo de raiva, não havia nada ali além de puro cansaço.

- Pergunta.

Harry se aproximou novamente e olhou bem nos olhos de Snape antes de finalmente conseguir liberar a questão que lhe incomodava.

- Você e a Belatriz são amantes? – Todas as letras saíram rápidas de sua boca e Harry temeu que Snape não tivesse entendido e pedisse para repetir. Não teria coragem. Mas por sorte o homem entendeu cada palavra e respirou fundo antes de lhe responder.

- Potter, eu tenho uma vida antes de você. Passei por coisas que não vale a pena dizer e fiz coisas que jamais lhe contarei. Entre uma dessas coisas está Belatriz. O que aconteceu entre nós é passado, foi um erro cometido em um momento de necessidade como muitos outros. Não pense nisso.

- Então depois que vocês saíram da loja, vocês não...você sabe.

- Não aconteceu nada entre nós e não vai acontecer. Ela não é nada para mim. Eu não tenho ninguém.

- Tem a mim. – Disse Harry timidamente.

- Sim. – Concordou vendo os grandes olhos verdes encherem-se de amor, um amor que não merecia e que lhe era dado de graça. – Eu tenho você. Agora preciso dormir, estou cansado.

- Está bem. – Disse Harry baixando a cabeça e olhando para as mãos. – Posso fazer outra pergunta?

- Sim.

- Posso dormir com você?

Snape pensou em dizer não, precisava realmente dormir, estava acordado a mais de vinte e quatro horas e sentia o peso da última diversão dos comensais em suas costas, mas não conseguiu negar o pedido carente do menino.

- Pode.

Harry sorriu e se deitou no canto da cama. Snape se arrumou embaixo das cobertas e olhou para o menino encolhido no canto, afastado de si com medo de passar algum limite. As imagens da última reunião com o Lord ainda estava em sua mente, a risada grotesca de Voldemort quando contou a Narcisa que seu filho finalizaria sua tarefa até o final do ano letivo, talvez antes disso. Viu os olhos verdes o olhando e se lembrou de Dumbledore lhe dizendo antes de sair ao encontro do Lord, que confiava plenamente que ele poderia cumprir o Voto Perpetuo. Um sentimento de perda se instalou em seu peito fazendo-o estender o braço pelo colchão e pegar a mão do menino trazendo-o para perto.

O grifinório descansou a cabeça no peito de Snape e o sentiu acariciar suas costas enquanto afundava o nariz em seus cabelos e exalava seu cheiro. Aos poucos sentiu o sono começar a chegar e carregá-lo para o calor dos braços acolhedores. Antes que se entregasse completamente ouviu a voz de Snape sussurrando.

- Por que tenho que te perder também?

Perder? Não, jamais. Harry queria lhe dizer isso, dizer que jamais o perderia, que poderia contar sempre com sua presença e seu amor, mas estava cansado demais para falar qualquer coisa, resolveu apenas dormir.

Era triste a imagem do trem vermelho andando pelos trilhos, pegando velocidade enquanto lançava ao céu sua fumaça clara. Os alunos estavam aglomerados dentro de suas cabines sorrindo e contando aos amigos o que fariam em suas férias. Rony e Hermione estavam com a cabeça para fora da janela acenando animadamente para Harry que os avistava indo embora. Logo o trem fez uma curva e já não era possível ver sua bela cor rubra.

Apesar de ter escolhido ficar e saber que seu feriado seria perfeito, pois estaria junto com Snape, bateu-lhe uma dor no coração, era o primeiro feriado, desde que descobrira que era bruxo, que não passaria com Rony e nem com Hermione. Era estranho mudar algo tão comum, não teria os cuidados da senhora Weasley e nem as graças dos gêmeos, muito menos as perguntas engraçadas do senhor Weasley ou o quadribol com Gina.

Ainda com esse sentimento estranho no peito Harry voltou pelo caminho que levava até Hogwarts e andou devagar sentindo o frio bater em seu rosto como se fossem as ondas gélidas do mar que batem nas pernas nuas de quem se aventura em suas águas. Ao chegar ao castelo avistou Snape subindo a escada das masmorras, mas não foi até ele, continuou andando e subiu até o último andar atingindo a torre de astronomia, a mais alta e distante.

Harry se adiantou até o parapeito e olhou para a imensidão que se mostrava a sua frente, o lago negro estava quase completamente congelado e as árvores já vestiam suas capas de neve causando um mosaico branco e lindo aos olhos jovens do menino.

- É estranho. – Disse Harry fechando os olhos e sentindo a presença forte atrás de si.

- O que é estranho?

- Não estar com eles no trem indo para a Toca.

- Ainda pode ir para lá. Não vou obrigá-lo a ficar.

Harry se virou e olhou para o homem parado a apenas alguns passos de si, sorrindo lhe estendeu a mão. Snape pareceu resignado e contrariado, mas no fim tirou a mão do bolso do casado e a colocou sobre a do menino sentindo-o puxá-lo para perto. O professor postou suas mãos no parapeito ficando frente a frente com Harry que acariciou seu rosto com carinho.

- Não consigo mais ficar longe de você, Severus. Esse é o primeiro de muito feriados que passaremos juntos. – Disse puxando-o para um beijo apaixonado onde só havia espaço para o amor que lhe entregava gratuitamente.

Snape não lhe deu resposta, nesse momento era melhor apenas ficar calado e deixar a verdade destruir apenas a si mesmo sem a possibilidade de atingir aquele menino que o beijava com doçura entregando seu amor com tanta devoção. Afastando-se um pouco olhou para os olhos verdes e desenhou um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios duros. Era feriado e a escola estava praticamente vazia, seria a primeira vez que poderia enfim fazer algo fora das paredes das masmorras e aquele pensamento queimava em sua mente. Com carinho virou Harry de costas para si e o abraçou por trás descansando o queixo nos cabelos bagunçados.

A sensação de estar ao ar livre, sentindo o frio envolvente, vendo os fracos raios de sol pintarem a obra prima a sua frente e abraçado com uma pessoa que lhe amava verdadeiramente era tão surreal que preferiu não acordar caso estivesse dormindo. Era a primeira vez que fazia isso e estava até mesmo desconcertado de como deveria agir, jamais namorara, nem mesmo paquerara com alguém. Lilian era algo natural que nascia em uma amizade e naquela época era tímido demais para entender alguma coisa, só sabia que a amava. As outras mulheres eram apenas sexo e nada mais, apenas um escape para sua necessidade fisiológica. Mas com Harry, aquele menino prepotente e mimado, aquele grifinório irritante e abusado, tudo era diferente. Não estava acostumado a ter carinho dado de graça e muito menos cuidado e preocupação. Talvez se realmente libertasse as últimas correntes que lhe prendiam ao medo pudesse ao menos sentir um pouco do que chamam felicidade e quem sabe até mesmo uma pequena porcentagem de amor correspondido.

Achando-se idiota e temendo estar trilhando pelo caminho errado, beijou o topo da cabeça dele e desceu o zíper de sua blusa levantando levemente a camiseta de algodão expondo o ventre que apresentava uma leve alteração em seu tamanho, nada que conseguisse ser visto por cima da camiseta ou descoberto por pessoas que não estavam cientes daquele estado.

- O que...?

Harry não conseguiu terminar de falar, as mãos geladas e grandes de Snape postaram-se em cima daquele pequeno montinho que começava aos poucos dar sinal de que estava ali. O professor o abraçou mais forte e quando virou o rosto para olhar o homem foi surpreendido por seus lábios urgentes e carinhosos. Com a emoção estourando em seu peito postou uma das mãos em cima das de Snape em seu ventre e levou a outra ao seu pescoço acariciando os cabelos negros enquanto sentia o carinho que os lábios do outro faziam em sua boca.

Ao se separarem, Harry demorou a abrir os olhos, temia estar sonhando, mas quando os abriu deparou-se com as lindas pérolas negras repletas de insegurança, medo e desejo de se entregar por completo àquilo que estava sentindo naquele momento. Devagar para não assustá-lo, virou-se sem parar de olhá-lo e levou uma das mãos dele até seu coração fazendo-o sentir como estava palpitante e acelerado.

- É seu, sempre será.

Snape se aproximou mais segurando-o pela cintura e encostando seu rosto no do menino sentindo a respiração descompassada.

- Estou arriscando demais, Potter. – Disse simplesmente antes de abraçá-lo com força e esconder o rosto na curva do pescoço do mais jovem demonstrando sua fragilidade naquele momento singelo de entrega.

- Eu não vou te decepcionar. – Sussurrou o menino silenciando o momento tão belo.

Harry poderia dizer que naquele momento era a pessoa mais feliz do mundo e começava a viver um momento que jamais, mesmo depois de casado com Snape, imaginou ter. Estava sentado entre as pernas de Snape, no tapete de seus aposentos sendo esquentado por uma lareira magnífica e conversando tranquilamente sobre coisas banais do mundo trouxa.

- Então seu primo te jogou em uma lata de lixo? – Perguntou Snape passando a mão nos cabelos de Harry enquanto o menino contava sobre sua infância.

- É, o Duda e sua turma correram atrás de mim quase a tarde toda e só conseguiram me pegar a noite quando tive que voltar pra casa, ai não consegui fugir, eles eram em cinco.

Harry deu uma risada fraca e Snape até acompanhou com seus lábios, mas em sua mente só estava a clara raiva que sentia por tudo isso ter acontecido e ele nem mesmo ter ligado, mesmo sabendo que o garoto era maltratado. Harry se virou de frente e se ajoelhou no tapete começando a contar utilizando as mãos para demonstrar uma história que pareceria até mesmo interessante se estivesse prestando atenção nisso e não pensando em como aquele menino que fora tão maltratado pelos tios, que passara fome trancado em um armário embaixo da escada e que fora entregue a solidão e desprezo, tornara-se esse menino tão encantador e amoroso. Era de se esperar que se tornasse amargurado e ressentido, talvez até mesmo rebelde ou ruim por dentro, mas Harry não era nada disso.

Snape viu o menino parar de falar e o olhar colocando a cabeça graciosamente para o lado em clara confusão.

- O que foi? – Harry perguntou.

- Nada. – Respondeu.

O menino sabia que Snape não o escutara completamente, que apenas o olhou e fugiu com seus pensamentos para algum lugar ao longe, bem longe de si, mas não se importava, já estava ganhando mais do que imaginara.

- Mal posso esperar para amanhã. – Disse Harry sentando no colo de Snape e descansando suas mãos no peito do mais velho.

- O que tem amanhã? – Perguntou Snape confuso.

- Amanhã é véspera de Natal.

- Verdade. – Disse Snape fazendo uma clara expressão de quem não estava nem um pouco animado para aquilo.

- O que foi? Não gosta de Natal.

- Não tenho motivos para gostar. Todo ano é a mesma coisa, ou eu estou aqui ouvindo Dumbledore recitar os mesmos votos de felicidade a todos ou estou com o Lord atacando algum lugar.

- Mas esse ano vai ser diferente. Eu vou fazer você gostar desse Natal, tenho uma surpresa para você.

- Não gosto de surpresas.

- Mas vai gostar, eu demorei para pensar no que iria fazer, mas consegui tudo de que precisava. Amanhã você terá o melhor Natal de todos, Severus Snape.

Como planejado, Harry levantou cedo, bem cedo para que fosse antes de Snape, e pediu a Dobby que lhe trouxesse uma bandeja de café da manhã bem caprichada. Alguns segundo depois o elfo aparecera com uma bandeja com suco, frutas, cereais, ovos, bacon e leite. Harry agradeceu ao elfo e se dirigiu ao quarto de Snape. Ao entrar tudo estava escuro, mas dava para perceber o homem ainda dormindo confortavelmente em sua cama. Com cuidado deixou a bandeja na mesa ao lado da porta e se dirigiu a cama ajoelhando-se ao lado dele afastando a coberta expondo as costas nuas.

Devagar se inclinou e beijou a pele quente do homem. Passando a mão devagar pela extensão da pele. Sentiu Snape se mexer um pouco e parar. Sorrindo um pouco continuou a beijá-lo desde o pescoço até o cóccix onde sentiu o corpo mais velho tremer levemente.

- Sei que está acordado. – Sussurrou no ouvido do mais velho fazendo-o se virar. – Fiz café para você. – Snape se ergueu sobre os cotovelos e ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Tá bom, pedi ao Dobby que trouxesse uma bandeja de café.

Snape sorriu torto e se levantou indo ao banheiro. Ao sair estava de banho tomado e roupa trocada. Harry se adiantou e o abraçou inalando o cheiro gostoso de sabonete.

- Adoro esse cheiro.

- Deveria tomar um banho também.

- Não, gosto de saber que o suor que fiz sair de você ontem a noite ainda está em mim.

- Sabe que isso não é nada higiênico.

- Estou brincando, eu já tomei banho, acordei bem cedo hoje. Quero que hoje seja tudo perfeito. – Disse sentando-se à mesa junto com o professor e começando a comer. – Falando nisso, vou precisar que você saia por umas duas horas somente, após as seis da tarde.

- E por que eu faria isso? – Perguntou Snape tomando um gole de suco.

- Porque você vai gostar do que eu vou fazer. Eu te prometo que você não vai esquecer-se dessa noite.

- Acho que vou me arrepender amargamente disso, mas tenho mesmo que ir até Hogsmead comprar alguns ingredientes e por sorte a botica abre hoje.

- Obrigado. – Disse Harry se levantando e o abraçando. – Você não vai se arrepender.

Na hora combinada Snape saiu dos aposentos indo diretamente para Hogsmead. O vento estava cruel e a temperatura extremamente baixa. Fechou melhor seu casado e adiantou-se pelas ruazinhas do vilarejo até chegar a botica que precisava. A placa na porta dizia claramente que estava fechada, mas não para ele, tudo estava sempre aberto para ele. Com apenas um toque de varinha a porta se abriu e Snape adentrou ao recinto olhando com nojo as prateleiras empoeiradas e com reverência as que continham os ingredientes raros e caros que o vendedor guardava com carinho.

- Estamos fechados. – Ralhou o dono da loja se aproximando com um pano na mão e cara de poucos amigos, mas quando avistou o homem parado a porta arregalou os olhos e desfez a carranca. – Senhor Snape? Que honra, não sabia que vinha. O que posso fazer para ajudá-lo?

- Sabe que estou esperando uma encomenda Dausli, não me diga que não tem o que lhe pedi.

- Tenho sim, claro que tenho. – Disse o homem assustado voltando para trás da porta onde estava antes e voltando com um pequenino pacote que entregou a Snape.

Snape pegou o embrulho e colocou no bolso, tirou uma pequena bolsinha com ouro e entregou para o vendedor dando lhe as costas e saindo sem dar explicações. Verificando que ninguém o seguia, foi em direção ao final da vila saindo de seu terreno. Com cuidado esgueirou-se por uma passagem que criara e seguiu seu caminho até sair dentro do armário da Casa dos Gritos. Com cuidado subiu até o último andar e se trancou no pequeno banheiro do quarto velho e destruído. No canto, ao lado do vaso quebrado estava o pequeno caldeirão que deixara aceso fervendo lentamente a rara e difícil poção que estava fazendo.

Antes de acrescentar o último ingrediente, verificou se a textura do liquido estava de acordo e quando viu que sim colocou devagar todas as pequenas sementes que recebera do dono da botica. Pacientemente mexeu a poção por vários minutos até o momento certo de deixá-la saturando por mais algumas semanas.

Quando viu que já estava na hora de voltar, percebeu-se ansioso e curioso. Dois sentimentos nada convencionais para si, mas que o assolavam com força. Queria, enfim, saber o que o esperava ao voltar para seus aposentos. Alguém estava preparando algo para si, uma surpresa provavelmente boa. Snape, pela primeira vez na vida, estava ansioso pelo Natal.

Assim que as duas horas pedidas por Harry se esgotaram o professor desceu os degraus das masmorras e rapidamente se adiantou ao seus aposentos. Antes de abrir a porta fechou os olhos e respirou fundo mal acreditando estar sentindo-se nervoso por aquilo.

Ao entrar mal conseguiu identificar seus aposentos. O ambiente estava iluminado por diversas velas espalhadas por toda a sala. A lareira estava acesa, havia um cheiro gostoso e envolvente no ar, em cima do tapete tinha pétalas de rosas espalhadas delicadamente e no chão ao lado havia uma taça de champagne em um balde com gelo e duas taças além de uma pequena taça cheia de morangos.

Mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Snape, foram os singelos enfeites na lareira, duas meias vermelha com seu nome e de Harry escritas na letra garranchada que o menino tinha.

- Gostou?

Snape seguiu a voz e se deparou com Harry escorado no batente da porta de seu quarto vestido com um roupão branco e um chapéu vermelho.

- Não tanto quanto de sua exótica roupa.

- Não caçoe de mim, meu amor. Você ainda não viu o que tem por baixo. – Sussurrou Harry antes de sorrir maliciosamente e tirar seu roupão deixando-o cair aos seus pés.

Snape engoliu em seco.

_**N/A:**_

_**Renata:** _kkkk, verdade esses dois com ciumes um do outro é brincadeira neh... mas vc ainda nem viu o que eles irão aprontar sobre ciumes ainda viu,... muita coisa vai rolar ... bjusss

_**Dyeniffer Mariane:**_ kkkkkkk, adorei vc comendo pipoca e afiando a espada para matar a Giny... ri muito com esse comentário...coitado do seu namorado, tendo que ir comprar essa bendita pizza, pelo menos devia estr deliciosa... rsrsrs..,. e nosso cavalheiro nesse capítulo hein? perfect...

_**FranRenata:**_ outro beijo na testa recebido, mando-lhe o meu também e ei eu não mato vcs, faço de tudo para vcs... não me trate assim, só pq eu deixo vc no maior suspense para o próximo capítulo... mas isso não é nada...rsrsrsrs eles são realmente muito fofos neh... e o Snape nesse capítulo hein!

_**mulamxd:**_ Sempre gostei de capítulos que começam com uma cena de sexo, deixa as coisas já bem calientes...a surpresa tive que deixar para o proximo capítulo, pois acrescentei as cenas no alto da torre e assim por diante... mas acho que da para esperar um pouquinho mais... bjusss

_**Tonks Fenix**_: Não não, negativo, se eu matar vcs do coração quem é que vai me mandar reviews maravilhosos?O sev está completamente tomado pelas sensações do amor que o pegaram de jeito, não da mais para fugir...pode-se ver isso por esse capítulo neh... agora ele está entregue... vc tem que ver é o proximo capítulo que eu ainda vou escrever, mas que está tudo aqui na minha cachola...aaaa vai ter um pouquinho de sacanagem sabe,... mas só um tiquinhozinho... poca coisa...rsrsrsrs

_**Makele :**_ Calma... já postei... não tenha um treco por favor... quero seus reviews nos outros capítulos... rsrsrs... espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e não me mate por ter parado dessa forma... ok... bjusss

_**Renata:** _Não sei quantos capítulos serão, não faço a menor idéia... sei que estou seguindo o livro e estamos ao no meio do sexto livro... vou adiantar um pouco o andar da carruagem para chegar ao sétimo ano onde teremos só um ou no dois capítulos chegando até a batalha final, depois disso não posso mais dizer o que tem na minha mente, pois se não será muito spoiler, mas a fic é longa... espero que esteja aqui lendo sempre e comentando... o tempo que levo para escrever varia muito... esse capítulo foi escrito metade em um dia a outra metade escrevi hoje. Mas as vezes demoro mais de uma semana para escrever, algumas vezes um dia... então não tenho previsão de quanto tempo ao certo, principalmente pq também tenho mais duas fics em andamento em que tenho que escrever seus capítulos... quando tenho sorte consigo escrever os três em uma semana...se eu achar uma borboleta perto de mim, vou saber que é vc;;;; rsrsrsrs bjus


	18. Amor e Sexo

_**Pessoal, desculpem a demora, mas aqui está mais um capítulo... informo que esse é bem caliente e vcs vão acabar me perdoando por ter terminado o capítulo anterior em uma parte tão TCHANNNN... rsrsrs... bjusssss**_

**Capítulo 18 – Amor e sexo.**

Os olhos de Snape estavam arregalados, sua mente nublara-se com a imagem diante de si. O roupão branco foi ao chão e seus olhos acompanharam a trajetória até que o pano descansasse completamente aos pés do menino. Devagar subiu o olhar pelas pernas claras chegando até as coxas torneadas preenchidas com ralos pelos claros. Seu corpo esquentava enquanto olhava para a região avermelhada denunciando a recém depilação feita ao redor do pênis intumescido que apontava atrevidamente em sua direção.

Mas nem mesmo a gota saliente e apressada que saia da cabeça rosada fora capaz de assaltar seu coração causando-lhe um arrepio de prazer como a cinta de couro que envolvia sua virilha e se ligava com sua cintura subindo por uma corrente até a negra coleira postada no pescoço do menino que o olhava ansioso. Aquela imagem gravara-se no fundo de sua mente impossibilitando-o de raciocinar. Queria falar, mas não havia palavras para expressar.

- Que idiota eu sou. – Sussurrou Harry baixando a cabeça sentindo as lágrimas o assaltarem com força. – Você odiou.

Sem olhar para Snape e tentando ao máximo esconder a humilhação que devastava seu rosto, abaixou-se e pegou o roupão virando-se rapidamente para voltar ao seu quarto, mas a corrente que ficava solta em suas costas foi puxada com força causando-lhe uma surpresa dor no pescoço. Devagar se virou e encarou os olhos esfomeados de Snape.

- Não se atreva. – Sussurrou o homem puxando a corrente. – Volte.

Harry se aproximou devagar e parou na frente dele. Devagar Snape levantou a mão e limpou uma lágrima que escorria dos olhos esmeraldas.

- Suas lágrimas são minhas e não as quero derramadas.

O menino sorriu levemente ao vê-lo levar o dedo até a boca fina e o chupar como se o gosto salgado de sua lágrima fosse o líquido afrodisíaco de alguma bebida forte que sempre bebia a noite. Sorriu um pouco mais ao perceber a respiração ofegante do professor e se esfregou no corpo dele ao chegar bem perto. Levou sua mão até o rosto atônico e o puxou para um beijo simples. Apoiando-se em seus ombros ergueu-se nas pontas dos pés e enlaçou a cintura dele com sua perna cutucando seu abdômen com o membro duro. Snape desceu sua mão pelas costas do menino e apertou o monte macio que embelezava sua traseira. Harry gemeu em seus lábios.

- Eu sei como me deseja. – Sussurrou o grifinório no ouvido do mais velho. – Eu vejo em seus olhos a fome que controla quando está dentro de mim, o modo como quer ter domínio absoluto sobre meu corpo. Libere esse controle, Severus. Tome-me como queira.

- Não sabe onde está se metendo, senhor Potter. Se continuar não terá volta. Meu controle é para seu bem, não quero machucá-lo.

- Não quero voltar e não quero seu controle. – Disse olhando-o tentadoramente. – Quero ser completamente seu, te entrego meu corpo e quero que faça com ele o que o seu desejo quiser. Sou seu, completamente e confio em você.

Aquelas palavras pareceram enlouquecer o professor que soltou um rosnado do fundo da garganta e avançou contra os lábios do menor enquanto suas mãos tateavam com força aquele corpo nu e macio. Cravou as unhas nas nádegas firmes e o levantou sem parar de beijá-lo. Harry enlaçou as pernas na cintura de Snape e sentiu um arrepio prazeroso quando o homem o prendeu na parede fria.

Snape estava tomado pelo completo prazer, suas mãos não desejavam tocar outro lugar que não fosse aquela pele, sua boca desejava beijar somente aqueles lábios e sua mente só conseguia pensar nos gemidos lançados ao ar por um Potter completamente submisso aos seus toques.

- Espere. – Pediu Harry sentindo Snape parar de se mexer, mas respirar com dificuldade.

- Desistiu? – Perguntou a voz baixa e temerosa em seu ouvido.

- Jamais. – Respondeu prontamente afastando-se um pouco querendo olhar o rosto do homem. – Eu quero ser completamente tomado por você, desejo que me foda com força como sei que sonha fazer, mas primeiro quero fazer algo para você.

- O que tem em mente? – Perguntou mordendo o queixo do menino enquanto apertava a pele com força.

- Se não parar de apertar minha bunda não conseguirei me concentrar.

- Olha o palavreado, senhor Potter, ou terei que fazê-lo perder a consciência para se lembrar de como ser educado.

- Me desculpe, senhor. – Disse Harry começando a gostar do jogo que se iniciava. – Por favor, não me castigue.

- Eu adoraria castigá-lo, fazê-lo aprender a me respeitar, mas agora estou extremamente curioso. O que quer me dar?

Harry sorriu de leve e soltou-se do corpo do mais velho passando a mão pelo seu braço e segurando sua mão delicadamente. O puxou até o meio da sala tentando não sentir vergonha pelos olhares lançados ao seu corpo nu. Com as mãos tremendo levemente começou a desabotoar o sobretudo negro desfazendo botão por botão em uma lentidão desconcertante. Em nenhum momento Snape o parou, apenas o assistiu tirar-lhe aquela peça de roupa e depois iniciar o mesmo processo com a camisa branca até que ela estivesse completamente fora daquele corpo que lhe presenteava com a visão do tórax pálido e extremamente convidativo. Com igual lentidão, se aproximou e inspirou o perfume que os ralos pelos negros exalavam. Era o cheiro de Snape, seu corpo, seu suor, sua pele, tudo levava aquele cheiro.

Snape fechou os olhos quando as pequeninas mãos espalmaram-se em seu peito e os lábios macios fecharam-se em um beijo terno e calmo. Arrepios faziam seu corpo tremer enquanto os beijos infinitos passeavam por seu tórax, muitas vezes passando por pequenas e antigas marcas que jamais deveriam ser contempladas com tanta veemência e afeto. Aquilo o incomodou e Harry percebeu a tensão do corpo do homem.

- Eu quero beijar seu corpo, Severus. Quero saboreá-lo completamente e tocar toda sua pele.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu quero.

Sem esperar resposta se ajoelhou e pegou um dos pés do homem o apoiando em sua coxa para desamarrá-lo. Seus dedos trabalhavam devagar tirando o sapato e a meia, deixando-o descalço em alguns minutos. Subindo o olhar até o rosto de expressões surpresas, tirou o cinto largando-o perto do sofá, rapidamente deu atenção ao botão da calça o abrindo antes de baixar o zíper e descê-la até o tornozelo. Snape chutou a calça para longe sem se importar onde havia ido parar e fechou os olhos apenas por um segundo quando sentiu sua cueca descer pela suas pernas, a chutou também e abriu os olhos vendo o menino admirando o membro roxo que apontava sensualmente para seu jovem rosto.

Harry sentiu a boca se encher de água com aquela visão. O pênis grande o chamava e não queria deixá-lo decepcionado, mas sabia a reserva que Snape tinha quanto aquele lugar. Apesar de seu desejo infinito de cobrir aquele membro com sua boca sentindo o gosto forte enquanto o chupava intensamente causando euforia no corpo adulto, respeitou os limites do homem, aquele não era o momento certo, mas seria ainda naquela noite. Sentiu Snape arfar ao se aproximar segurando o quadril dele com as mãos e afundar o nariz nos pelos negros e grossos inspirando o cheiro almiscarado.

- Potter. – Sussurrou Snape sentindo arrepios constantes em seu corpo.

Harry beijou com carinho entorno daquele monte de negros e macios pelos e se levantou. As luzes que as velas jogavam no corpo adulto o faziam tremeluzir sedutoramente. Segurou a mão de Snape e o puxou para o chão.

- Deite-se de bruços. – Pediu Harry beijando o rosto de Snape. – Quero massagear você. Quero cuidar de você. Quero servir você.

A voz sedutora de Harry em seu ouvido causava um frenesi em Snape, era uma sensação intensa e inédita. Sem pensar cedeu ao pedido e se deitou por cima das pétalas vermelhas e esperou ansioso. Em sua mente vinha o pensamento de que aquilo era ridículo, ele deveria levantar-se e acabar com tudo aquilo, mas a sensação que sentiu desde o momento em que entrara nos aposentos fora tão intensa que o desarmou completamente, faria o que o menino pedisse, naquele momento Severus Snape respondia apenas aos instintos gritantes de sua alma.

Harry levantou-se rapidamente e pegou um vidrinho perto da lareira, ao voltar sentou-se em cima do quadril do homem e se inclinou beijando o ombro largo. Snape estremeceu com o toque.

- Shh. Eu vou beijar sua pele, Severus, toda ela, não tenha medo.

Medo. Será que era isso que sentia? Era medo por tudo aquilo ser novo para si, por jamais alguém ter desejado fazer isso, tocá-lo de bom grado e beijar com tanta devoção sua pele marcada? Sim, era medo. Tentando relaxar sentiu as mãos pequenas o abandonarem por apenas alguns segundos para logo depois retornar lambuzadas com óleo.

- O que é isso?

- É um óleo afrodisíaco. – Respondeu Harry apertando os ombros do homem. – Vai te ajudar a relaxar. Aproveite meu amor, vou fazer tudo por você hoje, tudo.

Com carinho Harry massageou os ombros tensos e desceu os dedos retirando os diversos nós que os nervos formavam. Aos poucos Snape relaxou em suas mãos e aproveitou os toques delicados. Harry mexia suas mãos com uma destreza absurda para alguém inexperiente, mas para falar a verdade teve que se esforçar muito para não tremê-las ao passar os dedos pelas diversas cicatrizes que marcavam cruelmente a pele pálida. Havia uma cicatriz em específico que fazia arder sua alma ao tentar imaginar como fora feita, era um risco fundo que tomava metade de suas costas, desde os ombros até o meio das costas próximo as costelas. Em um impulso se inclinou e beijou todo o rastro sem deixar um único centímetro de fora. Snape arfou e fechou os olhos, mas não se mexeu. Harry continuou com os beijos por um tempo, mas logo levantou-se e ajoelhou-se no chão entre as pernas do homem.

Os olhos esmeraldas admiraram o corpo másculo antes de massagear os pés frios e beijar cada um dos dedos levando seus lábios para as panturrilhas até as coxas grossas. Snape se mexeu levemente quando a língua travessa traçou um caminho desde o interior de sua coxa até o alto de sua bunda. Harry sorriu ao ouvir um pequeno gemido escapar da boca do homem, mas logo voltou sua atenção para aquela região onde depositou carinhosos beijos e até algumas pequenas mordidas apertando a outra banda com a mão.

Ah! Era delicioso sentir aquele gosto em seus lábios. Era o gosto dele. Doce. Snape estava quase perdendo o controle com aquela boca faminta, sentia que logo perderia completamente a razão. Harry também sentia isso, tanto em Snape, quanto em seu próprio pênis ávido por contato.

- Vire-se. – Pediu ao homem.

Snape se virou e olhou o menino e seu rosto quente de prazer, Harry tinha os olhos grandes e cheios de expectativas, sua pele estava vermelha de rubor e seu peito subia e descia com pressa. O menino engatinhou sobre o homem esfregando-se na pele do mais velho sentindo o toque de seu membro grosso.

- Como você é lindo, Severus.

- Como você é cego, senhor Potter.

Um sorriso se abriu nos lábios de Snape antes de puxar Harry para cima de si e ocupar sua boca com a dele mordendo seu lábio e explorando-o com a língua. Suas mãos desceram pelas costas lisas e alcançaram a formosa bunda macia onde deleitou-se apertando e dando pequenos tapas que faziam Harry gemer em sua boca, o menino mexia seu quadril avidamente esfregando seu pênis na barriga do professor. Snape fechou os olhos e ficou apenas apreciando os gemidos em seu ouvido enquanto ele chegava ao ápice. Apenas alguns segundos bastaram para Harry. O corpo do grifinório se contraiu, suas mãos apertaram com força os ombros de Snape que apertava sua bunda enquanto sentia seu corpo tremer.

- Goza pra mim, Potter.

O jovem pênis jorrou o liquido espesso no peito másculo. Os braços de Snape fecharam-se sobre o corpo do menino trazendo-o para perto de si, esmagando-o em seu abraço.

- Oh, Deus! Severus! – Ofegou Harry puxando levemente os cabelos negros. – Você acaba comigo.

Snape sorriu e mordeu levemente o pescoço do menino. Harry se apoiou no peito do homem e ergueu o tronco olhando-o sonhadoramente. Devagar, olhando-o com malicia, passou o dedo pelo tórax melado com sua essência e o subiu até os lábios finos que hesitaram por um segundo para depois se abrirem e aceitarem o dedo atrevido chupando-o fortemente sentindo o gosto doce com um toque leve de azedo.

- Adoro sentir seu gosto. – Sussurrou Snape segurando a mão de Harry e chupando todos os dedos.

- Eu quero sentir seu gosto, Severus. – Disse Harry vendo o homem passando a língua por seu polegar. – Quero experimentar você.

- Não. - Respondeu Snape sem parar de lambê-lo.

Harry já esperava essa resposta, por isso apenas se inclinou novamente e sussurrou em seu ouvido novamente.

- Por quê?

- Porque... – Snape não completou.

- Eu quero, eu desejo, eu preciso.

As mãos do menino desceram pelo abdômen melado e envolveram o pênis duro deixando Snape momentaneamente sem ação. Foi esse mínimo momento que Harry aproveitou para se ajoelhar entre as grossas pernas, segurar o membro com suas mãos firmes e o colocá-lo inteiramente na boca sentindo a textura áspera e o gosto forte junto com o cheiro almiscarado. De uma coisa Harry estava certo, não havia no mundo gosto melhor do que o daquele membro duro. Sem saber o que fazer desceu os lábios pela extensão áspera forçando os lábios sentindo as veias pulsarem intensamente. Com cuidado retirou o pênis da boca e o colocou novamente levando o mais fundo que sua garganta permitiu.

Snape soltou um gemido gutural que fez o coração de Harry pular dentro do corpo. Ele era o responsável por tamanho prazer.

Com os olhos atentos, Harry retirou o membro da boca e beijou a cabeça vermelha vendo Snape separar os lábios e gemer olhando-o intensamente com seus olhos carvão em brasa, em suas íris via-se a completa desordem de sentimentos, não havia clareza e nem compreensão, apenas o sentir do momento, apenas o prazer que a boca de Harry lhe dava.

Quando o menino raspou os dentes pela pele sensível puxando o prepúcio completamente, Snape jogou a cabeça para trás e deixou-se cair completamente no prazer proporcionado pelo seu jovem esposo.

- Ah! Potter.

Os músculos de Snape contraiam-se evidenciando a proximidade com o ápice da luxúria. Dando importância apenas ao que sentia naquele instante, colocou a mão na cabeça de Harry e o empurrou para baixo fazendo-o engolir seu pênis completamente quase o engasgando, mas Harry não se deixou abalar por aquilo e apenas aceitou a euforia que o homem sentia, o desejo de ser devorado e aceito. Ele o aceitava, completamente. Sua cabeça ainda era guiada pela mão de ferro, sua garganta começava a arranhar e arder com a penetração bruta, ainda assim não se afastaria. Demorou pouco mais de dois minutos para que Snape finalmente entregasse-se por inteiro ao menino. O professor sentiu os músculos contraírem-se e seu corpo tremer, tentou empurrar o menino, mas Harry prendeu suas mãos no quadril do homem e fechou os lábios no membro duro até que toda a essência amarga e espessa fosse expelida em sua boca.

Snape gritou jogando a cabeça para trás e arqueando as costas. O orgasmo que tomara conta de seu corpo era tão intenso que esvaziara sua cabeça de qualquer dúvida, problema ou sequer pensamentos que o deixavam sempre confuso e tenso. Naquele momento só havia espaço para o que sentia enquanto o menino chupava seu pênis mole limpando-o com carinho. Quando sentiu que poderia pensar novamente ouviu o gemido de Harry saído de sua boca ocupada. O menino acabara de gozar enquanto o chupava fortemente.

O que era aquilo tudo? O que significavam esses atos do menino? E mais ainda, o que era aquilo que sentia? Não podia ser...Não, definitivamente não era isso, não podia ser. Era apenas emoção pelo que sentira durante esse sexo...bom.

- Severus. – Sussurrou Harry engatinhando até em cima de Snape e olhando-o em seus olhos confusos. – Você tem o melhor gosto de todos. Obrigado por me deixar te sentir. – Franziu os lábios sentindo os olhos marejarem. – Eu te amo, Severus. Queria que você me amasse também.

A cabeça de Snape inclinou um pouco para o lado e sua testa franziu enquanto olhava o menino como se fosse a primeira vez que o via. Seus olhos negros estavam confusos e tristes, evidenciavam uma angústia tão intensa e profunda que era capaz de machucar. Seus dedos traçaram as linhas do queixo e lábio do menino e quando as lágrimas caíram em suas bochechas ruborizadas, aproximou seu rosto do dele e beijou delicadamente cada gota salgada com um carinho desconhecido e inédito.

- Não sabe como me mata quando chora, Potter. – Sussurrou Snape mordendo o lóbulo da orelha do menino.

- Então me faça sorrir. – Disse Harry erguendo a cabeça para que os lábios frios passassem para seu pescoço causando-lhe arrepios. – Faça amor comigo, Severus.

Harry gemeu quando Snape mordeu seu pescoço e puxou sua coleira deixando-o ardido, mas passando a língua logo em seguida acalmando a pele atingida. Os braços fortes apertaram sua cintura e o viraram rapidamente deixando-o embaixo do corpo pesado. Os lábios de Snape passeavam ansiosos pelo rosto do menino deixando-o molhado e vermelho, suas mãos passeavam intensamente pelo peito magro arranhando a pele e brincando com o mamilo fazendo Harry gemer e remexer-se embaixo de si. O menino balançava o quadril causando um atrito entre seus membros deixando-os duros.

Snape fechou os olhos quando os arrepios atingiram sua espinha. Levou sua mão até a corrente no meio do peito dele e a puxou levando a cabeça de Harry até sua boca beijando-lhe ferozmente. Os gemidos soltos em sua boca eram tão saborosos quanto chocolate em uma manhã de primavera. A entrega de Harry o assustava, mas era bem vinda.

- Severus, por favor. – Gemeu o menino sem parar de mexer o quadril.

- O que você quer, senhor Potter.

- Você.

- Onde?

- Dentro de mim.

- Quando?

- Agora. – Gritou Harry. – Me fode, Severus, me fode duro.

Os pedidos desesperados de Harry gritaram dentro de seu corpo fazendo-o se ajoelhar e colocar as pernas do menino em seu ombro deixando-o exposto. Sem pedir permissão segurou na cinta de couro e penetrou seu traseiro com força. Harry fechou os olhos e cerrou os dentes sentindo a dor da intromissão. Snape respirava com dificuldade, o calor do corpo de Harry era confortável e o embalava com perfeição. Porém ao ver a expressão de dor desejou retroceder, mas quando folgou suas mãos na cinta de couro as mãos de Harry prenderam as suas e seus olhos se abriram.

- Não. – Ele respirava com dificuldade. – Continua.

- Potter...

- Continua. – Harry levou uma das mãos de Snape até seu pescoço e a fechou em sua coleira apertando-a. – Com força.

Após um segundo de incompreensão, Snape puxou a coleira e o quadril de Harry entrando mais fundo em sua carne para depois sair e entrar de novo em um ritmo acelerado. Sua pele batia na bunda de Harry deixando-a vermelha, era delicioso fodê-lo daquela forma bruta, causava-lhe um frenesi intenso que o levaria a um dos melhores orgasmos que poderia ter. Harry sentia os incômodos de sua posição. Suas pernas doíam por estarem nos ombros do homem que o prensava. Suas costas ardiam pelo atrito com o tapete, seu pescoço deveria estar vermelho e sua nuca com marcas pela coleira puxada pela mão que pressionada seu pomo de adão dando-lhe vontade de tossir. Sentia como se seu traseiro estivesse rasgado em mil partes, o pênis grosso entrava sem dó em sua carne sem nem mesmo um preparo ou lubrificação, a dor era intensa, mas Harry não emitiu um único ruído negativo, apenas gemidos altos, pois a dor era sucumbida pelo prazer de ver o brilho nos olhos negros enquanto Snape o subjugava. A dominação do homem sobre seu corpo deixava-o feliz e isso já era motivo suficiente para esquecer a dor e os futuros machucados, estava servindo a ele e isso era o que importava.

Snape rosnou fortemente e puxou Harry com força entrando completamente em seu corpo espalhando seu gozo quente em seu interior.

- Isso, Severus, goza meu amor.

O corpo pesado caiu sobre o seu e Harry largou-se sentindo espasmos pela posição em que estava. Suas pernas doíam demais e suas costas ardiam de cansaço. Mas isso não importava, Snape estava completamente tomado por um orgasmo que fora causado por sua culpa, por seu corpo e sua entrega. Isso o deixava feliz.

Demorou alguns segundos para que Snape se recuperasse das sensações gostosas e abrisse os olhos. Devagar saiu de dentro do menino e se deitou ao seu lado vendo Harry franzir a testa levemente ao se mexer e olhar para si. Snape estava com olhos estreitos e furiosos, Harry não entendia o motivo.

- O que foi? – Perguntou assustado. – Por que está bravo? Não gostou?

- Pelo contrário, foi o melhor sexo que já fiz. – Respondeu respirando fundo e olhando-o com ira. – Mas isso jamais vai acontecer de novo.

Harry franziu a testa e piscou algumas vezes sem compreender as palavras do professor.

- Por quê? – Perguntou baixinho sentindo as lágrimas começarem a dar sinal de vida. – Você gosta disso, eu fiz por você.

- Sim, eu gosto e sei que fez por mim. – Levou seus dedos até os lábios vermelhos desenhando-os com cuidado. – Agradeço-o por isso, sua entrega foi mais significativa do que pode imaginar. Mas eu te machuquei.

- Eu te amo. – Disse Harry baixando a cabeça. – Não me importo que me machuque.

- Mas eu sim. – Levantou o queixo do menino fazendo-o o olhar, as lágrimas caiam em suas bochechas vermelhas. – Não sabe o que a idéia de machucar você me causa. É ruim e intenso demais.

Os lábios de Snape atacaram os de Harry não deixando-o processar o que o professor havia falado. Naquele momento só sabia que amava aquele homem e que não queria outra coisa além de ficar perto dele, cuidando e amando-o. Amando Severus Snape.

- Você nunca mais vai usar isso. – Disse abrindo a coleira e se erguendo para tirar a cinta e jogá-la dentro da lareira queimando-a. – Por que a comprou? – Perguntou se deitando novamente ao lado dele.

- Eu me lembrei de Belatriz dizendo que você era duro com ela na cama. – Franziu a testa ao dizer o nome da comensal que aparecia em seus recentes pesadelos. – Parecia que você gostava e algumas vezes você era rude comigo, eu somei dois mais dois e...

- E como sempre chegou à conclusão errada. – O tom de professor afiou na ponta de sua língua.

- Mas você gosta de agir assim, não é? E deve ter se deitado com outras pessoas que te serviram melhor que eu. – Teve que respirar fundo após esse desabafo corrido.

- Olhe para mim. – Ordenou Snape. – Sim, Potter, eu gosto de dominar na cama. Todas as vezes que fiz sexo com alguém eu fui bruto, eu bati, surrei e humilhei até que saciasse minha necessidade, depois ia embora e gostava daquilo. Mas jamais me deitei para dormir com alguém e minhas ações tinham um motivo que não vem ao caso. Porém, você não é uma das putas que tracei. – Harry estava de olhos arregalados bebendo cada palavra. – Você é meu esposo.

- Seu esposo. – Repetiu Harry em um sussurro. – Seu único homem.

Snape concordou com a cabeça e viu um mínimo de sorriso aparecer nos lábios de Harry. Com delicadeza mordeu o lábio inferior do menino e se deitou por cima dele beijando todo o seu rosto e pescoço.

- Com você eu só vou fazer amor. – Disse no ouvido do menino escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço e respirando com dificuldade.

Harry sentia o peito explodir com tanta revelação. Snape jamais havia dito algo parecido com isso antes, sempre fora calado e reservado, mas naquele momento o homem de gelo estava praticamente dando seu coração de bandeja.

- Então faz amor comigo, agora.

- Não. – Sentiu Harry tremer ante a recusa. Ergueu-se sobre o cotovelo e olhou para suas esmeraldas marejadas. – Por favor, não chore. Não vou fazer nada com você, pois te machuquei e agora só vou cuidar de você.

A delicadeza de Snape era estranha, inédita e muito bem vinda. Era mágico olhar para o rosto daquele homem feito, sentir a vibração dos novos sentimentos que ambos compartilhavam e perceber que ele retribuía seus carinhos, de sua própria maneira.

- Fique de quatro e empine a bunda, vou passar um remédio em você.

Harry ficou encantado ao ver o homem se levantar e ir até seu laboratório, a nudez de Snape era bela, seu corpo não era perfeito, mas era belo aos seus olhos. Sua pele era pálida de uma maneira doentia, mas trazia uma maciez encantadora, seus ombros largos acompanhavam seus braços grossos. Suas costas não eram definidas, mas eram bonitas e suas pernas encaixavam-se perfeitamente a essa obra de arte.

- Pare de me admirar e faça o que mandei. – Ordenou Snape voltando a sala.

Harry se virou com cuidado sentindo cada músculo doer e sua entrada arder com os cortes pela penetração bruta. Snape ajoelhou-se atrás de si e empurrou seus joelhos mais para frente fazendo-o baixar mais o corpo e empinar a traseira se expondo completamente aos olhos do homem. Snape pegou sua varinha e o limpou de todos os resíduos do coito. Por um momento ficou apenas olhando para o local que mais lhe trouxe prazer nesses últimos dois meses, em seus olhos havia um pouco de luxuria e admiração, talvez até veneração. Delicadamente passou a mão pelo monte macio de sua carne sentindo-a quente e arrepiada. Harry suspirou. Os olhos de Snape se fecharam ao se inclinar e depositar um beijo casto na pele doce. Sua mão agarrou com força a traseira de Harry e trouxe para mais perto permitindo-lhe que beijasse todo o local e venerasse com sua boca a entrada de sua felicidade, a porta de seu prazer.

O menino fechou a mão em punho e gemeu ao sentir a língua de Snape lá, beijando e chupando sua bunda como se fosse sua sobremesa preferida. Um tapa fraco foi desferido causando-lhe um arrepio intenso fazendo-o gemer alto. A boca esfomeada continuou a lhe devorar completamente até que sentiu a intensidade do orgasmo contrair seu corpo e expelir o gozo no chão. Snape respirava com dificuldade, depositou mais alguns beijos doces em cima da pele vermelha pelos tapas dados e fechou os olhos descansando a cabeça no monte macio.

- O que você fez comigo nesses dois meses, Potter? – Perguntou quase para si mesmo.

- Eu o amei. – Respondeu Harry baixinho.

Após recuperar a respiração, Snape se ajoelhou novamente e passou uma pomada em Harry causando-lhe um alivio imediato. Arrastou-se por cima do menino e se deitou abraçando-o por trás trazendo-o para perto de seu corpo e beijando seus cabelos suados e bagunçados.

- Durma.

- Quero ficar ao seu lado pra sempre, Severus. Promete para mim que jamais vai me deixar.

O pedido ficou no ar e Snape não lhe respondeu, nem mesmo depois de se entregar ao sono, mas sentiu os braços fortes o puxar para mais perto.

Naquela noite nenhum dos dois teve pesadelo.

_**N/A:**_

_**Dyeniffer Mariane:**_ Vc não tem idéia como seus reviews estão me ajudando a escrever a gravidez de Harry que aliás vai começar a entrar no estágio de aumento da barriga, fadiga e outras coisas... vou dar uma acelerada nos capítulos... terá um que... olha o spoiler... será muito delicada entre Snape, Harry e o bebe... creio que escreverei mais um contando algumas coisas que acontecerão no feriado e na volta as aulas e o outro terá essa cena que tem aqui na minha mente... acho que todos vão gostar bastante...mas... ainda vai demorar duas ou tres semanas para vcs lerem...ahhhh que pena... rsrsrsrs... e ai gostou desse capítulo?

**Renata:** Pois é, o Sev está cada vez mais se entregando ao sentimento que aflora em seu peito, porém ele é inseguro demais e isso será demonstrado no próximo capítulo e em um outro daqui a algumas semanas...Eu imagino as suas paradas cardiacas, pois eu sinto o mesmo quando eu escrevo e mais ainda quando eu leio o capítulo para revisar...Pois é, infelizmente essa parte que vc já sabe será realmente muito triste, eu ainda estou colocando em minha cabeça o que farei, mas sinto vontade de chorar quando penso... nem sei como conseguirei escrever...Bom, agora vc sabe o que tinha embaixo do roupão...mas os presentes trocados serão somente no próximo capítulo... eu estou tentando postar o mais rápido que posso, algumas vezes não consigo porque não me vem a inspiração certa ou não tenho tempo, mas faço o possível...sempre...bjo...

**Makele:** Você ainda vai se impressionar com esses dois, muitas coisas estão guardadas para eles, muitos surpresas, boas e más... agora vai me dizer que não valeu a pena esperar pelo capítulo... valeu não foi?

**Renata:** Pois é... a promessa, o Voto Perpetuo que Snape fez...esse capítulo será muito dificil de escrever, mas já tenho muitas coisas na cabeça e tenho certeza que conseguirei fazer algo muito bom para todos os leitores...ainda vou escrever algumas conversas descontraidas entre os dois... pelo que vc percebeu nesse capítulo que postei, Snape está se entregando ao que sente e Harry está cada vez mais apaixonado...quanto a sua pergunta sobre a separação, não posso te responder, se não seria um perfeito Spoiler...Não me esgane por favor... vc vai querer mais capítulos... rsrsrs... bjusss

**Tonks Fenix:** Que bom que gostou do capítulo e sim Harry está ficando muito safadinho.. ele ainda vai fazer muitas coisas que vão surpreender Snape... espero que esse capítulo tenha sido hot para vc... rsrsrs... bjussss

**FranRenata:** Ai que lindo, eu qu agradeço pelo seu review e por estar apreciando tanto essa história que escrevo com muito amor e carinho...todas essas cenas de Snape e Harry foram muito bem pensadas e revisadas para não fiarem melosas e nem sairem dos personagens e todo esse trabalho que tenho, todo o tempo que me toma é recompensado pelos reviews lindos que leio como o seu... obrigada mesmo


	19. Cada dia mais apegado, cada dia mais pro

**Olá pessoal, quero agradecer os reviews... respondidos lá embaixo... e a paciência de vcs em esperar a atualização. Eu tento ser mais rápida, mas essa fic me toma muito tempo, a história ´muito rica em detalhes que me impedem de ser rápida... mas faço o possível... espero que gostem do capitulo... bjussss**

**Capítulo 19 – Cada dia mais apegado, cada dia mais proibido.**

Snape dormia tranquilamente naquela noite de ano novo sentindo o perfume gostoso que a pele jovem exalava, seu nariz enterrava-se inconscientemente nos cabelos revoltos deixando que aquele aroma delicioso e característico o dominasse inclusive nos sonhos, antes repletos de sombras e obscuridades de sua infância, agora apenas branco com verde. Agora não havia mais pesadelos o assolando e o obrigando a permanecer o máximo de tempo acordado atrasando o sono necessário para que as lembranças não o tomassem e não o fizessem gritar até que finalmente acordasse e tremesse de medo.

Não. Agora tudo estava perfeito. Pelo menos por enquanto.

- Severus?

A voz mole e quase adormecida o chamava baixinho enquanto a mão pequena tocava em seu braço delicadamente. Deveria acordar para saber o que era, mas o calor do corpo dele era tão gostoso e tão calmo, o fazia tão bem que não tinha a menor vontade de abrir os olhos, só aperta-lo mais ainda contra si e enterrar-se em seu sono sem sonhos novamente.

- Severus? – Chamou novamente.

- O que é, Potter?

- Faz um favor? – Perguntou o menino.

- O que você quer?

- Você fica lindo assim sonolento. – Riu Harry virando-se e ficando de frente para o homem. Apesar de estar acordado, Snape estava tão parado que parecia ferrado no sono, no entanto prestava completa atenção ao menino. – Você disse que eu podia pedir o que eu quisesse para você.

- Estou começando a me arrepender de ter dito alguma coisa. – Murmurou Snape ainda quase imóvel.

- Se não quiser fazer, não precisa. – Sussurrou Harry baixando a cabeça e olhando para o peito do homem.

- Não comece com drama, Potter. O que você quer?

- É besteira, Severus, eu tive um sonho idiota só isso. – Disse mexendo nos ralos pelos do peito do homem antes de se aconchegar em seus braços e esconder o rosto em seu pescoço exalando seu perfume de ervas. – Vamos dormir.

- Ah! Potter. – Murmurou Snape deitando Harry de costas e passando os lábios em seu pescoço. – Não sabe como essa mania de dramatizar me deixa completamente irritado e excitado.

- Severus. – Sussurrou Harry. – Dessa forma vou gozar só com suas palavras.

- Não seja apressado. – Respondeu o homem passeando a mão pelas pernas trêmulas. – Não farei nada até que me diga o que deseja.

- Já até esqueci.

- Então se lembre.

- Nesse momento não interessa muito. – Gemeu Harry mexendo o quadril.

- Pra mim sim. – Disse Snape erguendo-se nos cotovelos e olhando dentro dos olhos afoitos. – Quero fazer isso. – Franziu a testa e engoliu em seco. – Eu quero te dar o que você me pedir, comprar o que você desejar enquanto eu posso.

Harry ergueu a mão e tocou levemente o rosto dele, sentindo os pelos de sua barba começarem a nascer, Snape o olhava com apreensão, o homem não estava acostumado a dizer em voz alta o que desejava e aquela frase, aquele pedido era algo simples e ao mesmo tempo complexo. O coração de Harry estava inchado de tanto amor que sentia por ele, chegava a sangrar quando o via dessa forma, vulnerável, sentindo medo de ser rejeitado por expor seus pensamentos. Faria o possível para vê-lo sempre com a aura leve que estivera esses dias.

- Diga para mim o que quer. – Pediu Snape tocando os lábios do menino.

- Eu quero... – Sussurrou fechando os olhos rapidamente só para abri-los e se deparar com duas pérolas negras excitadas. – Cerveja amanteigada com lesmas de gelatina explosiva.

- Um desejo um tanto quanto estranho e difícil. – Comentou antes de atacar o pescoço do mais jovem com beijos. – Volto em alguns minutos.

Snape deu um riso fraco e se levantou andando nu até o guarda roupas onde separou uma muda de roupa antes de ir ao banheiro sempre sentindo os olhos verdes observando sua nudez, admirando, quase venerando. Harry sorriu e se agarrou ao travesseiro onde antes estavam os cabelos de Severus, esparramados sobre sua fronha branca encharcando-a com seu perfume. O menino inspirou fortemente aquele cheiro e fechou os olhos sentindo-os começarem a pesar. Ao abri-los novamente percebeu que o relógio rodara quinze minutos. Severus ainda estava no banheiro.

- Severus? – Chamou Harry levantando-se e colocando o robe de seda negra de Snape, o pano arrastou no chão enquanto caminhava em direção ao banheiro. – Severus, você está bem?

- Vá dormir, Potter. – Rosnou Snape de dentro do banheiro. A voz grossa e fria de Snape fora como uma cortina se fechando perante os olhos extasiados de Harry.

- Severus, o que está acontecendo?

Harry abriu a porta do banheiro e a imagem que viu o fez enjoar, chorar e ficar completamente confuso. Snape estava nu diante do espelho, seus cabelos estavam caídos sob seu rosto tenso, seu corpo contraia-se em diversos espasmos enquanto sangue saia da tatuagem em seu braço apoiado fortemente na pia e de suas cicatrizes. O chão apresentava pequenas gotas que o mancharam de rubro.

- O que...? – Começou a dizer olhando o homem tremer.

- Eu disse para ir se deitar, Potter.

Ainda que estivesse com raiva e tentasse impor tamanha ira em suas palavras, sua voz estava quebrada e fraca. Harry viu que sua pele estava mais pálida que o normal, suor escorria de sua testa.

- Severus, o que está acontecendo? – Disse Harry exasperado se aproximando devagar. – Quem fez isso?

- Quem você acha que fez isso?

- Voldemort.

- NÃO DIGA ESSE NOME! – Gemeu Snape curvando-se enquanto mais sangue saia de seus ferimentos.

- Me diz o que fazer, Severus. – Chorou Harry aproximando-se sem tocá-lo. – Por favor, diz o que posso fazer para passar, por favor.

- Pode calar a boca. – Vociferou fechando a mão fortemente na beirada da pia. – E me trazer minha varinha.

Harry saiu correndo do banheiro e pegou a varinha em cima do criado mudo no quarto. Ao voltar e entregar a varinha para Snape se afastou e tampou a boca com a mão escondendo um soluço. Com os olhos estarrecidos de medo, viu o homem apontar a varinha para a marca e murmurar algumas palavras até que finalmente parou e ficou de olhos fechados apenas respirando.

Demorou um pouco para que Snape se mexesse e quando o fez nem mesmo olhou para Harry, apenas saiu do banheiro indo diretamente para seu guarda roupas e abrindo a porta do canto da parede, a porta que Harry desejaria jamais precisar ser aberta. Aquela porta guardava dentro de si os gritos e sofrimentos dos inocentes, era o peso dos ombros de Snape, sua sina e carma. As roupas de comensal estavam devidamente arrumadas no cabide, sua máscara ficava na gaveta junto com sua camisa e seus acessórios. Rapidamente Snape se vestiu sentindo como sua aura mudava ao enfiar-se dentro daqueles tecidos pesados e negros.

Mas era preciso.

A precisão era um fator que não deveria ser negado nem excluído, era o que movia e o que muitas vezes não o deixava desistir. A precisão de cumprir as missões postas em suas mãos, a precisão de cumprir a promessa feita à Lily, a precisão de ser o único capaz de suportar aquela vida, a precisão de proteger o máximo de inocentes que conseguisse e a precisão de proteger ele.

Sem dar atenção ao menino que continuava no banheiro, retomou ao ritmo frenético de quem corre contra o tempo e calçou as grossas botas ainda manchadas de sangue do último encontro com os comensais. Quando colocou a varinha na manga de sua capa e pendurou a máscara na calça escondendo-a dos olhos intrusos, virou-se para vagar até seu destino insólito, mas antes que saísse do quarto olhou para o banheiro, não viu Potter, mas sentiu seu espírito inquieto, sua alma assustada. No fundo sentiu uma forte necessidade de ir até lá e olhar dentro dos olhos jovens antes de beijar sua boca intensamente e levá-lo para cama, mas naquele momento não podia pensar nisso. Potter era a distração mais intensa de sua vida e a mais perigosa. Precisava afastá-lo da beira de sua mente e enterrá-lo nos confins de seu cérebro, onde não pudessem alcançá-lo. Suas defesas teriam que ser reforçadas, mais intensas e desgastantes do que as outras. Ele tinha que conseguir.

A casa dos Malfoy mais uma vez aparecia a sua frente mostrando a impotência que Snape descartava de bom grado. A frieza de suas paredes refletia-se nos habitantes na sala de estar, mais uma vez espalhados esperando uma ordem do mestre. Apenas seus servos mais leais estavam naquele recinto, as outras centenas de comensais e seres imundos que o Lord juntara para servirem a si estavam espalhados pela Inglaterra, divertindo-se em Gales, estuprando na Escócia ou bebendo em Nottingham. E ele estava ali, de frente ao mestre em seu trono, vitorioso, glorioso.

- Vejo que recebeu meu lembrete. – Disse a voz rouca.

- Sim, milorde. Vim o quanto antes.

- Vejo bem. – Comentou o homem acariciando a cabeça de sua cobra.

Snape estava ajoelhado diante de Voldemort, tomava cuidado para não olhar diretamente para os olhos vermelhos, mantinha a cabeça levemente abaixada e suas mãos nas costas. Esperava pelas ordens, comentários ou simplesmente vontade de castigar que viesse do mestre, mas ao contrário disso encontrou apenas um sorriso que o deixou completamente consternado. Voldemort estava feliz por algo que Snape não sabia ao certo e que o assustava. Assustava o fato de poder ser qualquer coisa, mas que era muito importante. Voldemort não sorri, não sente alegria, no entanto, naquele momento, os dentes nojentos arregalavam-se em clara felicidade.

- Meus planos estão caminhando muito bem, Severus. Mesmo com sua pouca ajuda e suas informações deveras desgostosas, estou conseguindo chegar ao meu objetivo maior. O menino Malfoy está se saindo bem apesar de estar atrasado. Meus servos aumentam a cada dia e meus poderes se intensificam enquanto o relógio anda. Tic Tac. Mas você, meu caro, está me falhando muito.

Snape não se mexeu, mas apertou levemente os dedos um no outro. As épocas de férias e feriados sempre foram repletas de castigos devido sua falta de informações importantes. Já sabia que o Lord estava muito bravo por seus relatórios não conterem nenhuma novidade, principalmente por Dumbledore não estar na escola e ele não saber o seu paradeiro.

Dor.

Ela já era esperada e quando o feitiço saiu da varinha branca e rumou rapidamente em sua direção atingindo-o com força, a recebeu de bom grado, doeria mais se resistisse. Caiu aos pés do mestre e tremeu sentindo como se cada movimento fosse uma carga elétrica intensa, seus ouvidos estavam completamente sensíveis, até mesmo seu respirar o deixava praticamente surdo. Seus olhos ardiam com as luzes das chamas que as velas continham. Ainda assim agüentou. Mesmo gritando e sentindo como se a morte fosse uma companheira desejável, permaneceu acordado e agüentando.

Quando tudo acabou e seu coração pulava de desespero dentro do peito, levantou-se e novamente se ajoelhou perante seu algoz.

- Espero que me traga noticias na próxima vez que nos virmos, Severus. Sua voz calada me deixa completamente desgostoso.

- Sim, milorde.

- Pode ir, não queremos que algum daqueles professores xeretas conte que você estava fora de Hogwarts enquanto tudo acontecia. Nessa época seus álibis são muito fracos. Vá e lembre-se de minhas ordens.

- Sim, milorde.

Snape levantou-se e saiu rapidamente daquele lugar sem se importar com os chamados de Belatriz ou com os olhares de Draco que acabara de sair de seu quarto. Apenas continuou andando e aparatou assim que possível. Quando abriu os olhos viu-se parado no meio de uma praça trouxa e vazia. O local estava completamente escuro e tenebroso, mas para ele era o paraíso. Isolado, abandonado e esquecido. Respirando fundo para conter os espasmos retirou a máscara e a colocou em cima de uma mesa onde se deitou olhando para o céu. Era madrugada de uma noite fria e estrelada. O vento batia em seu rosto e algumas vezes até o arranhava com sua raiva, ainda assim continuava lá olhando para elas.

Precisava apenas desligar-se.

Aos poucos os espasmos pararam, seu coração normalizou e sua mente clareou novamente trazendo a tona tudo que havia escondido e a primeira imagem que viu fora os olhos verdes intensos e desejosos lhe querendo. Quando um último espasmo quis tomar-lhe o corpo em dor, prendeu-se na imagem do menino sorrindo para si, sorrindo verdadeiramente para si, por própria vontade, lhe entregando seu sorriso intenso e amável. O espasmo passou sem causar-lhe dor, pois a lembrança o cobria e o protegia de todo o mal que o assolava e que o rondava. O menino sempre fora a chave para a salvação do mundo bruxo, para a derrota de Voldemort. Mas era mentira, ele era a sua salvação, sua base e seu alicerce. Era seu e somente seu, mesmo que por aquele pequeno tempo.

Aparatou novamente em outra vila, dessa vez bruxa e passou em alguns lugares necessários antes de aparecer na fronteira da escola e rumar pelo jardim até a entrada do castelo. Seus aposentos estavam da mesma forma que antes. Nada fora tirado de seu lugar, parecia não haver ninguém mais naquele local, mas era mentira, pois Harry Potter estava parado no batente de seu quarto olhando-o com a tez franzida. Snape colocou algumas coisas na poltrona próxima e retirou a capa deixando-a jogada na sala antes de olhar novamente para o menino.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou Harry baixinho.

Snape assentiu sem dizer nada. Harry balançou a cabeça e os dois permaneceram dessa forma, apenas olhando-se enquanto o tempo passava.

- Eu vou preparar um banho para você.

Harry sumiu dentro do quarto novamente. Snape fechou os olhos e sentiu o peso do cansaço em suas costas, estava esgotado. A reunião parecera demorar apenas alguns minutos, mas passaram-se duas horas em que fora submetido àquela tortura apenas por prazer do ser a qual era obrigado a chamar de mestre e seguir seus mandos e caprichos causadores de mortes e sofrimentos. Seu corpo reagiu ao frio que o acertou ao se lembrar e sentir as dores que já causara e que já o fizeram sofrer, mas a escuridão não o cobriu como sempre fazia após seus mergulhos no negro de sua alma. Um calor era sentido a sua volta fazendo aquilo tudo se afastar rapidamente e o preencher. Ao abrir os olhos viu Harry parado a sua frente estendendo uma toalha branca.

- Seu banho está pronto e sua cama também. Provavelmente você vai querer ficar sozinho hoje. Vou dormir no meu quarto. Se precisar de algo pode me chamar.

O menino o deixou sozinho e rumou para o outro quarto, o quarto que fora esquecido durante esses dias, aquele que não era mais habitado pelo menino por agora ele fazer parte de sua cama, esquentar o lado que ficara sempre frio. Snape franziu a testa para a toalha e se dirigiu ao banheiro onde se despiu e entrou embaixo do chuveiro quente sentindo as gotas baterem em sua pele fria e causarem arrepios dolorosos. Seus músculos ainda doíam, mas aos poucos foram relaxando enquanto se ensaboava e tirava de si o aspecto negro do Lord. Quando sua pele estava completamente limpa e até mesmo vermelha, apenas se deixou ficar parado e sentir a água vagar pelo seu corpo levando todo o peso que carregava, aos poucos esvaziou sua mente liberando as grades tão fortemente fechadas e derrubando um pouco de seus muros fortemente levantados.

Tic Tac.

O barulho do relógio em seu quarto era como um feitiço antigo que o fez relembrar o passar desse ano. O como sua vida transformara-se completamente quando o menino fora obrigado a casar-se consigo. Um jovem assustado que não sabia nada da vida adulta e que deveria continuar a ser irresponsável juntamente com seus amigos, mas que fora colocado ao seu lado e a si dedicava momentos importantes como o desejo de sua gravidez, os medos e receios e também a felicidade com coisas tão pequenas e insignificantes como ao dar de Natal um colar com pingente pequeno de esmeraldas. Ah, o brilho naquele olhar! Como era lindo, a simplicidade de seus atos, o carinho dispensado sem reservas e sem pedidos, a dedicação com sua saúde e bem estar e o fato de ficar mesmo quando o medo o assolava. Tudo era Potter. A entrega de seu corpo, alma e coração. Ele lhe dera tudo. Snape olhou para sua mão e sentiu como se pesasse com tudo aquilo ali, tudo seu. Seu. E seria tudo perdido, esquecido. O amor que lhe fora entregue seria pisado, acabaria. Tudo terminaria.

- Não. – Sussurrou Snape para si mesmo sentindo a dor da perda, uma dor tão intensa que o fazia clamar por mais uma tortura de seu mestre. Os feitiços cruéis eram mais misericordiosos do que a verdade da perda. – POTTER!

Ao ouvir o grito Harry pulou da cama onde estivera deitado agarrado em seu travesseiro e correu para o quarto de Severus. Ao chegar ao banheiro com o coração na mão temendo que algo tivesse acontecido encontrou o homem nu embaixo da água quente. Por um momento deu graças a Deus por ver que ele estava bem, mas no outro quis morrer por ver tamanha dor vagar em seus olhos tristes.

- Severus... – Sussurrou Harry aproximando-se.

Se Harry tivesse esse poder transportaria a dor daqueles olhos para si, o suportaria em dobro para que não visse o homem tão quebrado e vulnerável como um menino abandonado. Sempre quisera ver a verdade daqueles olhos, encontrá-los sem barreira, totalmente verdadeiros para si, mas agora que os via tinha medo deles, medo do que a dor poderia causar nele.

- Eu preciso de algo. – Disse Snape baixinho e para horror de Harry lágrimas saíram de seus olhos misturando-se com a água quente. – Preciso de você.

Harry sentiu que não conseguiria respirar, sua mente mal conseguira processar as palavras confessadas e seus braços já estavam jogados em torno dos ombros fortes enquanto seus lábios atacavam a boca trêmula. A água quente molhava seu corpo vestido, mas não se importava, precisava estar com Severus, mostrar que estava ali para ele e que se precisava de si, jamais o abandonaria.

- Eu preciso de você, Potter. – Disse Snape novamente se afastando para olhar nos olhos do menino. – Preciso que afaste meus pesadelos, que esteja ao meu lado, que nunca me abandone. Não me deixe, Potter. Não me deixe.

- Não vou deixar. – Respondeu Harry secando as lágrimas que caiam do rosto do mais velho. – Jamais te abandonarei, eu te amo, eu amo você, Severus. Sou seu marido, estarei sempre ao seu lado, em qualquer circunstancia, eu sempre estarei aqui com você. Acredita em mim?

- Sim. – Disse Snape antes de se abraçar fortemente ao menino sentindo as mãos pequenas acariciando suas costas e cabelos.

Snape nem mesmo soube como, mas logo estavam os dois na cama com seus corpos entrelaçados entregando-se ao momento de paixão que tomava suas almas. Sua mente não pensava em nada além de Potter, seu amor e sua entrega. Tinha Potter em suas mãos, podia tocá-lo, beijá-lo, enterrar-se em seu corpo profundamente sentindo o calor que emanava dele. Podia ter Potter e seu sorriso bobo ao chegar ao ápice do momento, podia ouvir a doce voz gritando seu nome enquanto derramava-se. Tinha aquilo e por mais pouco que fosse, naquele momento era o que precisava para preencher o vazio. Naquele momento, antes de escorregar ao inconsciente, Potter era seu tudo.

Ao acordar sentiu-se um idiota. Era a palavra mais rápida que conseguia pensar para o espetáculo que fizera no banheiro. Um completo idiota. Por isso não deixava os sentimentos tomarem conta de seu corpo e mente, eles eram incontroláveis e por vezes levavam pessoas a tomarem decisões precipitados ou agirem idiotamente enquanto tomavam um banho.

Suspirou ao abrir os olhos e não ver ninguém no quarto. A parede estava ali, lisa e feia como sempre fora, sempre sua companheira solitária e calada. Não, nem mesmo a parede era sua companheira, ela ficava ali sem se importar com nada, muito menos com ele. Mais uma idiotice, ficar pensando em paredes enquanto tentava arrumar uma desculpa para seu descontrole.

Sem conseguir uma resposta para seus questionamentos virou-se e se deparou com Potter deitado ao seu lado, apoiado no cotovelo e olhando-o com carinho. Todas as reclamações sobre algo que fizera foram deixadas de lado. Ele estava ali, seu sorriso estava ali, seu carinho estava ali.

- Você está aqui. – Disse Snape baixinho.

- Eu disse que não o abandonaria. Eu sempre estarei aqui por você, Severus.

Harry sorriu novamente e se curvou dando um selinho nos lábios finos. Snape abrira sua alma e o deixara ver sua fragilidade e o quanto dependia de si, jamais teria coragem de lhe abandonar, independente de qualquer coisa que acontecesse.

- Vamos tomar café, você deve estar com fome e os alunos chegam em uma hora. - Snape franziu a testa. – Hoje é o primeiro dia de janeiro, os alunos voltam para a escola nessa manhã. Se esqueceu?

- Você bagunça minha vida, Potter.

- Um pouco de bagunça nunca é demais. – Sorriu o menino o puxando para que fosse tomar um banho para acordar.

Logo os dois estavam de banho tomado e arrumados. Harry não citou o que aconteceu na noite anterior e Snape agradeceu por aquilo, apesar de estar muito mais a vontade com o menino, era constrangedor lembrar-se de suas lágrimas e seus pedidos carentes. Por sorte Harry apenas dava a si o que precisava sem fazer perguntas. Ele apenas o amava.

- Eu me esqueci de lhe entregar uma coisa. – Disse Snape pegando a sacola que deixara na poltrona.

Harry abriu a sacola e abriu a boca. – Não acredito! – Exclamou ao retirar uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e um potinho de lesmas de gelatina explosiva. – Até tinha esquecido. Pensei que não fosse trazer e deixei pra lá.

- Você disse que queria e eu disse que queria te dar o que você desejasse.

- Você está começando a se tornar um príncipe.

- Não vamos exagerar.

- Verdade, você é bem melhor como morcego das masmorras e falando nisso, como ficamos agora?

- Como sempre. – Disse Snape. – Por quê?

- É que sabe que para todos da escola nós nos odiamos e não nos suportamos. Em sala você me humilha e é injusto comigo. Como poderei ficar calado enquanto você fala coisas ruins sobre mim?

- Controle, senhor Potter. Use esses momentos para treinar sua Oclumência. Você precisará fechar sua mente para tudo o que eu disser, deverá deixar para fora de seus pensamentos, ouvir sem arquivar.

- Parece fácil quando você diz assim.

- É fácil.

- Sei. – Disse Harry colocando a capa do uniforme e indo até a porta. – Os alunos devem estar entrando no jardim, vou sair primeiro para encontrá-los, verei você depois. – Girou a maçaneta e olhou para o corredor antes de se virar e olhar para Snape com suas habituais vestes de professor. – E voltamos ao que era antes.

Realmente tudo voltara a ser como era antes, a única exceção era Snape dentro de seus aposentos. Ali ele ficava solto, leve, até mesmo esboçava alguns mínimos sorrisos enquanto falava coisas banais de seu dia. O sexo era cada vez mais intenso assim como os beijos roubados durante uma leitura ou antes de ir para o banho. Seu quarto agora servia apenas para guardar suas coisas, pois Snape não permitia que dormisse em outro lugar que não fosse ao seu lado agarrado em si. Harry poderia até mesmo dizer que o homem tornara-se um pouco grudento, não meloso romântico, nunca mais dissera nada amoroso como no dia do banho, mas sempre queria estar perto do menino. Não se chateava com isso, sabia que era a primeira vez que Snape deixava alguém entrar assim em sua vida e depositava no menino toda a sua esperança de carinho e afeto. Não iria decepcioná-lo, porém algumas vezes o professor ficava controlador demais.

Fora isso tudo estava igual, Rony e Hermione ainda brigavam entre si, principalmente por causa de Lilá que não largava de Rony, mesmo esse tentando evitá-la a qualquer custo. As aulas continuaram difíceis e por mais incrível que parecesse a mais fácil era de DCAT, pois era proibido de executar os feitiços com alunos de grande poder como Hermione ou Gina, precisava sempre duelar com Neville ou algum outro aluno que não lhe causasse nenhum dano. Só tinha que se concentrar de verdade quando tinha algo teórico para escrever ou apresentar. Snape nunca o ajudava em suas lições, pelo menos não diretamente. Ele o questionava sim, sobre diversos assuntos fazendo-o pensar e analisar os fatos com mais clareza. Tinha que confessar que suas notas aumentaram depois de Snape fazer pressão para que lesse mais e mais as matérias. Talvez não virasse uma Hermione, o dom dela era natural, mas poderia ganhar boas notas para seus NIEMs.

Os únicos fatos que ainda incomodavam Harry eram as lições de Dumbledore com as lembranças de Voldemort, sua missão de pegar a lembrança perdida com o professor Slughorn, a desconfiança com Malfoy e o quadribol.

As aulas com Dumbledore eram interessantes, sempre ficava conhecendo mais do bruxo com quem deveria lutar no final da história, conhecer suas raízes e seus comportamentos, sua maneira de pensar e de agir. Dumbledore era muito inteligente e conseguia analisar a cena que viam com detalhes que aos olhos de Harry passavam despercebidos, mas que aos do diretor eram primordiais para o desenvolvimento do ser que causaria tanto sofrimento ao mundo. Por vezes, ao final da reunião, Dumbledore lhe fazia perguntas sobre seu casamento e sua gestação, lembrando-o sempre que deveria fazer visitas constantes à Madame Pomfrey e tomar sua poção para esconder a barriga que agora começava a aparecer através das roupas.

Sua missão de pegar a lembrança com o professor não era tão fácil assim, Slughorn não estava mais interessado em Harry, não o parabenizava pelo sucesso com as poções e nem mesmo conversava sobre seus alunos preferidos, não havia mais reuniões do Clube do Slugue, o que dificultava ainda mais a sua vida. Snape sempre o questionava sobre as reuniões com Dumbledore e o motivo de querer tanto falar com Slughorn, mas mesmo querendo contar tudo para o homem que o olhava com devoção, tinha que lhe omitir aquilo, eram ordens de Dumbledore. Por sorte Snape sempre o respeitou e jamais o obrigou a dizer algo, nem mesmo utilizou de legilimencia para arrancar-lhe a verdade.

O campeonato de quadribol agitava a escola naqueles primeiros meses do ano, nem mesmo o dia dos namorados com seus anjinhos e coraçõezinhos deixaram os alunos menos excitados para os próximos jogos. Sonserina estava na frente e Grifinória precisava ganhar o próximo jogo para ir a final com a sua grande rival. Seria um grande jogo e todos estavam dando o melhor de si, até mesmo Harry, que precisava tomar grandes cuidados com sua gestação enquanto estava em cima de sua vassoura. Snape não estava nada feliz com seus treinos e por vezes acabavam brigando pelas ordens dadas pelo professor, porém Harry insistia que a enfermeira lhe dera um aval para jogar, no entanto que tomasse as poções receitadas nos horários certos e tomasse muito cuidado. Snape não lhe abraçava nessas noites.

Malfoy já era um caso sério que lhe causava muita dor de cabeça. Fizera uma promessa para Snape, não iria mais pensar nisso e nem mesmo perderia tempo indo atrás do loiro, mas as suspeitas eram cada vez maiores. Sabia que o sonserino estava fazendo algo muito perigoso e que logo logo isso se tornaria um problema grande. Precisava ficar de olho nele, em certo momento Draco acabaria vacilando e lhe dando a chance de confirmar suas suspeitas.

Esse momento chegou quando Catia Bell voltara de ST'Mungus. A escola estava alvoroçada com seu retorno, além de uma ótima estudante muito querida pelos alunos e professores, Catia era uma ótima jogadora e daria chance para que Grifinória fosse para a final. Mas Harry abriu um sorriso por outro motivo, assim que viu Catia lembrou-se do que Angelina disse ao voltar para o castelo após a amiga ser amaldiçoada pelo colar. Catia havia entrado no banheiro feminino do Três Vassouras sozinha e sem nada na mão, porém voltou com o embrulho dizendo que precisava entregar ao professor Dumbledore. Ela talvez se lembrasse quem estava dentro do banheiro.

- Não, Harry, me desculpe. Eu não me lembro.

A frase da amiga o deixou desconcertado, acreditara fielmente que a grifinória daria o nome de Malfoy, porém, quando ia saindo desanimado, os olhos da menina arregalaram-se olhando para um ponto fixo na porta do salão principal. Ao olhar Harry deparou-se com os olhos preocupados e assustados de Draco Malfoy. O nervosismo era visível no corpo trêmulo do sonserino enquanto saia dali empurrando as pessoas.

Harry nem mesmo despedira-se de Catia, apenas seguiu pelo caminho por onde Draco passava até o encontrar debruçado na pia do banheiro, chorando. O choro de Malfoy o pegara de surpresa, jamais imaginara que o sonserino fosse sequer capaz de chorar, quanto mais de lamentar por algo que não conseguira fazer. Provavelmente ele falava de sua missão, talvez algo estivesse saindo errado e Voldemort estivesse muito bravo com ele por isso. Talvez...Não deu para pensar muito sobre o que Malfoy conseguira ou não fazer, pois ao abrir a porta mais um pouco o sonserino o avistou e sem hesitar lançou um feitiço em sua direção quase acertando sua cabeça. O duelo que se seguiu fora quase surreal, Harry estava com a mente em acertar Draco e proteger seu bebe. A raiva subiu por seu corpo quando um feitiço passou raspando seu braço. Em um ato de ódio se lembrou do primeiro feitiço que veio em sua mente.

- SECTUSEMPRA!

O sangue que jorrou do corpo de Draco o fizera enjoar, aquele cheiro metálico subia por seu nariz e o engolfava completamente. Segurando a respiração e tremendo dos pés a cabeça, se aproximou e se ajoelhou ao lado do menino murmurando desculpas e lamentos enquanto Draco agonizava de dor. Sem conseguir segurar virou-se para o lado e vomitou, sua barriga doía e sua mente estava casada.

- O que você fez?

Seu coração congelou ao ouvir aquela voz tão perto de si, Snape estava parado na porta do banheiro olhando de Draco para Harry com um misto de preocupação e raiva pura. O homem deu dois passos e o puxou pelo colarinho trazendo-o para bem perto de seu rosto.

- Severus... – Engasgou Harry.

- Cale-se. Traga-me seu livro. Agora.

Harry não hesitou, assim que as mãos de ferro se abriram ele saiu correndo, em poucos minutos estava de volta com o livro de Rony em suas mãos. Claro que Snape não acreditaria nele, mas não tinha como provar que aquele livro não era seu. O seu agora estava perdido em algum lugar na sala precisa. Nem mesmo Harry sabia como encontrá-lo novamente.

Após não conseguir comprovar o que precisava com o livro Snape o expulsou do banheiro fazendo-o ir diretamente para seus aposentos enquanto cuidava de Malfoy. Harry sentiu que iria desmaiar ao sentar-se no sofá e respirar fundo. O cheiro de sangue ainda estava impregnado em si devido a roupa manchada. Rapidamente retirou sua capa e a colocou para lavar, sentou-se novamente e esperou o momento em que o homem entraria por aquela porta vociferando grosserias e humilhações. Tudo bem, dessa vez ele merecia.

Mas Snape não gritou com ele quando voltou. Apenas o olhou com profunda decepção. Harry preferia que ele gritasse do que agisse daquela forma, olhando-o como se fosse um verme que não deveria estar vivo devido a falha que cometera, um delinqüente que precisava se afastar por ser perigoso. O homem rumou para o laboratório e se trancou lá dentro. Harry sabia que ele estava bravo demais e que era melhor deixá-lo se acalmar. Naquele momento Harry queria um abraço dele mesmo bravo.

Demorou algumas horas para que Snape saísse do laboratório. Quando sentou-se na poltrona em frente a Harry e olhou em seus olhos não sabia ao certo o que dizer. Precisava controlar sua raiva.

- Você me desobedeceu, Potter. – Falou baixinho causando arrepios em Harry. – O mandei se afastar de Malfoy e, no entanto, você correu atrás dele. Sua falta de senso e seus atos inconcebíveis o deixaram com cinqüenta pontos a menos para a grifinória, uma detenção na próxima semana junto com Filch e sem quadribol até o final do campeonato.

- O que? Severus, não pode me tirar do quadribol.

- Posso e vou. Não se esqueça que sou seu professor e acima de tudo seu esposo, tenho autonomia para dizer o que você deve ou não fazer.

- Não pode mandar em mim só porque estamos casados.

- A partir do momento em que lhe deixar livre e sem regras ocasione o fato de sair cortando alunos com feitiços que nem mesmo conhece eu tenho o direito de mandar em você. Não vou mais discutir, não quero ouvir uma única palavra sobre isso. Vou me deitar, estou cansado.

Harry não se mexeu, apenas ficou ali, sentado e de boca aberta enquanto Snape se aprontava para dormir. Após alguns minutos Harry também se levantou e foi para o quarto, deitou-se ao lado do homem e o abraçou pela cintura, Snape não se mexeu como previra.

- Me desculpa. Fui muito irresponsável. Não farei de novo, e obedecerei suas ordens.

Uma pequena mentira nunca era demais, precisava deixar o homem em paz e fazê-lo acreditar que estava tudo bem era o primeiro passo. Não podia prometer tudo, o campeonato de quadribol estava logo ali e precisaria jogar. Poderia prometer qualquer coisa naquele momento menos que não iria jogar. Dormiu ouvindo a platéia o ovacionando, logo logo ouviria aquilo pessoalmente.

_**N/A:**_

_**Ta bom, eu confesso, chorei escrevendo a parte do banho... chorei mesmo e nem ligo tá...**_

_**HotMessmy:**_ Amore, muito obrigada pelo review... fiquei muito feliz, que bom que está gostando... bjusss

_**mulamxd:**_ Ta vendo, ele não conseguiu lutar, se entregou finalmente ao que estava sentindo, claro que não como um romantico, mas como uma pessoa que percebeu o quanto precisa da outra. Harry bagunçou completamente a vida de Snape, lhe entregou o que tinha de melhor e nunca lhe pediu nada em troca. Snape nunca teve isso, nunca teve alguem que simplesmente se preocupasse com ele sem lhe pedir algo... todos sempre querem algo dele e Harry não, Harry só quer que ele esteja bem e quer fazê-lo feliz... foi isso que abalou tanto o Snape... e vai abalar mais ainda, espere para ver... bjuss...

_**Dyeniffer Mariane:**_ Olha, seu depoimento sobre a barriga vai em ajudar bastante no próximo capítulo... será bem interessante, explorarei bastante o Snape falando da criança...será bem bonito... gostou desse capítulo?

_**Renata:** _Espero que não queira me esganar, demorei para postar mas aqui esá um novo capítulo...Cada vez mais os dois estão mais soltos e a vontade um com o outro e isso é delicioso de se ver, apesar de ser dificil de escrever...A poção será vista mais para frente em um momento muito importante, depois ela só será citada bem lá na frente. Mas é um ponto importante da história, fique no aguardo. Bjus.

_**FranRenata:** _eu tb sou fã de carteirinha dos dois... amo demais...relaxa meu amor, seus comentários são lindo mesmo que fosse uma unica palavra, eu tinha uma leitora que postava apenas um sorriso... era lindo... bjus na testa

_**Mazzola Jackson**_: Pode deixar que vou continuar sempre assim para que todos gostem bastante... bjusssss

_**Renata:** _Verdade, é sempre bom se preocupar com o momento do agora, pois algumas coisas são inevitaveis e muito dolorosas. Não tenho a menor idéia de como será o final da fic, farei o possível para não ser triste,pois odeio final triste, li uma fic que me fez chorar o dia todo pq o final foi muito triste...O presente do Harry foi ele, mas o do Snape tb é bonitinho... é que não foi muito explorado, mas será daqui a alguns capítulos, aquele colar será muito importante para o menino... aguarde...

_**Makele:**_ A vida deles realmente não é de flores, acredite nisso... mas eles tem pequenos momentos intensos... como o do banho... eles vão aproveitar o que der para aproveitar enquanto o tempo passa e se aproxima do final inevitavel... ai ai... segura o choro... rsrsrs... bjusss

_**Tonks Fenix:**_ Pois é, aos poucos o menino se instalou de vez no peito do professor e ao perceber que irá perde-lo a dor foi insuportavel. Snape jamais sentiu algo assim, pois mesmo Lily não fora um amor tão intenso, não tinha retorno, agora Harry se entrega completamente para ele, por isso a dor foi tão grande. Imagine depois... ai ai... bjusss


	20. Um jogo perigoso

**Olá, adorei os comentários...bjusssss a todos**

**Capítulo 20 – Um jogo perigoso**

Era uma manhã nublada de sábado. Não havia mais gelo nos gramados verdes, agora era somente o frio que se fazia presente. O frio e o vento. Um vento que poderia machucar se viesse violento em meio a uma tempestade ou só muito veloz enquanto corria pelo céu cinzento entre as folhas das árvores altas, mas ainda assim era deliciosamente libertador e invejado.

Harry conhecia muito bem a sensação de liberdade que o ar poderia proporcionar àqueles que soubessem apreciá-lo. Era mágico o fato de não haver nada ali que o prendesse, era somente ele e o mundo abaixo de si estendendo-se em uma imensidão gloriosa. O vento passou por seu cabelo dançando entre os fios desalinhados e fazendo-o fechar os olhos por um momento e respirar fundo antes de sorrir. Como sentira saudades daquela sensação, estar no alto e ser o dono de todas as escolhas, poder girar em todas as direções, correr velozmente sem um obstáculo a lhe parar. Era delicioso e seria mais ainda se não tivesse uma voz gritando consigo.

Harry abriu os olhos e se endireitou em cima da sua Firebolt antes de descer alguns metros e finalmente reconhecer a menina que o chamava na ponta do campo de quadribol. Os cabelos vermelhos de Gina seriam reconhecidos em qualquer lugar, parecia uma labareda de fogo dançando atrevidamente no meio do vento cruel do inverno não se deixando intimidar pela crueldade do frio. Os cabelos de Gina eram quentes assim como o sorriso que se abria em seu rosto enquanto esperava o grifinório pousar.

Ao tocar os pés no gramado bem arrumado do campo, Harry sentiu uma pontada no peito, já não estava mais no domínio pleno de tudo, agora estava de volta a realidade, de volta ao chão. Segurou a vassoura com uma mão e com a outra arrumou o uniforme tentando esconder a barriga já proeminente de quase quatro meses, depois se lembrou que a poção que Snape rigorosamente o lembrava de tomar todos os dias mascarava sua aparência fazendo com que os olhos daqueles que não sabiam de seu segredo vissem apenas aquele menino magro que sempre fora. Porém, e isso era constantemente lembrado por seu marido, ele estava em um momento delicado, deveria tomar muito cuidado com tudo que pudesse afetar sua saúde.

Harry suspirou, Snape estava sendo gentil todas essas semanas, pelo menos quando estavam a sós e do jeito dele, o que queria dizer que ele apenas não era cruel quando estavam entre quatro paredes, mas também não era mil amores e jamais voltou a agir tão vulneravelmente como no chuveiro, algumas vezes até tinha que aguentar sua cólera após um dia estressante de aula. Nesses dias Harry se sentia completamente machucado pelas palavras que Snape lhe gritava, ou pior, sussurrava. Mas depois acabava perdoando, mesmo que as desculpas não fossem nunca pedidas com palavras e sim com a fome desvairada que se transformava em uma noite de sexo quente e intenso. Mas mesmo com tudo isso Snape não tocava no assunto mais importante, seu filho, a criança que carregava em seu ventre e que no futuro seria como ele, uma eleita para se sacrificar pela vida de todos.

Que destino cruel, pensou Harry franzindo a testa.

- Não pense muito, Harry. Vai acabar pirando.

Harry riu e sentiu-se bem assim, fazia tempo que não dava uma risada por besteira. Hermione estava paranóica com os estudos devido os exames que se aproximavam e as aulas de aparatação, Rony estava ocupado tentando conquistar Hermione e se livrar totalmente de Lilá e ele mesmo estava ocupado tentando um bom convívio com seu esposo instável, intragável, espião e comensal. Mas além de tudo isso ainda tinha Malfoy.

Malfoy ainda era um assunto pendente em sua mente, mesmo prometendo, depois de quase matar o loiro com um feitiço hostil, que se distanciaria do sonserino, não poderia apenas deixar tudo para lá. Malfoy era um comensal e estava aprontando algo, ainda descobriria o que era e daria um jeito de fazer Snape acreditar em si. Mas não naquele momento, naquele momento Gina sorria para si e o puxava para o vestiário.

- Pare de sonhar acordado, Harry. Temos que treinar. O jogo está próximo e ganhando esse enfrentaremos a Sonserina. Quero ver aqueles nojentos derrotados.

- Eu também. – Concordou Harry sorrindo.

- Então mantenha o foco capitão. – Riu a menina entrando no vestiário onde todos os jogadores estavam em seus devidos uniformes e prontos para treinar firmemente.

- Gina, hoje quero que treine como artilheira e como apanhadora. – Disse Harry acompanhando a menina pelo gramado após uma extensa explicação das jogadas que todos deveriam treinar.

- Por quê? O apanhador do time é você. – Respondeu a menina virando-se rapidamente e olhando intrigada.

- É só para o caso de uma emergência. – Mentiu Harry vendo os olhos de Gina se estreitarem como os da senhora Weasley. – Você jogará como artilheira, mas é nossa melhor apanhadora substituta e não podemos perder esse jogo por nada. Quero garantias de que conseguiremos enfrentar a Sonserina.

Gina pareceu ponderar suas palavras por um tempo como se tentasse descobrir se aquilo era verdade ou não. Por fim a ruiva relaxou os olhos e abriu um sorriso.

- Claro Harry, precisamos mesmo garantir que tudo saia sem problemas. – Disse a menina virando-se para o campo e começando a andar para perto da entrada. – Mas só para se situar, eu sou a única apanhadora substituta. – Gritou por sobre os ombros antes de alçar vôo em sua vassoura de segunda mão.

Harry riu, era fácil abrir um sorriso ao lado da menina e realmente se sentia bem em sua companhia. Gina não era como as outras meninas de sua idade, não era cheia de frescuras ou de falação sem interesse, sua criação junto com diversos irmãos a fez se tornar uma adolescente cheia de vida e divertida. O tempo junto com os gêmeos a tornara capaz de enxergar as coisas de forma mais leve e interessante, nada precisava ser sério e difícil, isso deixava o ar a sua volta tranqüilo e fácil. Gostava de ficar ao seu lado, só havia uma coisa que o impedia. Snape.

Sabia que Snape não gostava de Gina, só ainda não conseguira descobrir se isso era de antes ou se começara após seu envolvimento com o homem. Snape era difícil de ler e muitas vezes o confundia demais.

- Anda Harry, para de sonhar. Vamos treinar!

Duas horas mais tarde, suado, cansado e ainda com uma hora de treino pela frente, Harry estava muito feliz com o desempenho de sua equipe. Rony estava esplendido como goleiro, Gina estava magnífica com a goles em sua mão sempre atirando dentro dos aros e dando mais e mais pontos para sua casa, Catia estava completamente de volta ao time e ele mesmo já havia pego o pomo diversas vezes, cada vez mais rápido. A princípio pensara que teria alguma dificuldade em treinar, até mesmo em ficar em cima da vassoura, mas realmente nascera para isso, seu corpo se adaptava de tal forma à vassoura que jamais poderia dizer que estava grávido. O vento forte o impedia de sentir vertigens e a sensação de completude era mais poderosa que qualquer possível enjôo, estava no ar novamente, estava em pleno poder, estava...

- Potter!

Todos os jogadores pararam os movimentos ao ouvir a voz propagada pelo campo vazio. Harry olhou para baixo e viu Filch na beira do campo segurando sua gata horrenda e lhe sorrindo feiamente.

- O que ele quer? – Perguntou Rony voando para perto de Harry.

- Não sei, mas alguma coisa me diz que tem haver com Severus. – Disse Harry apertando os lábios. – Continue com o treino. Te vejo mais tarde.

- Não deixe o sebosão acabar com você, Harry.

Harry queria pedir para Rony não chamar seu esposo daquela forma, mas não iria adiantar e vendo pelo lado critico, Snape também xingava Rony sempre que queria independente de Harry estar perto ou quase implorar para ele parar. Respirou fundo antes de pousar e olhar para o zelador e sua gata.

- O que foi, senhor Filch?

- O professor Snape pediu para que eu o chamasse, ele o espera em seu escritório.

Harry engoliu em seco, sabia que Snape não iria gostar nada da história de ir treinar, mas não podia deixar a equipe na mão, agora precisava enfrentar o professor em seu escritório. Sem interesse algum rumou para os corredores do castelo e de lá para as masmorras. Alguns alunos da Sonserina estavam por ali e o olhar hostilmente como sempre, alguns até esbarravam em seu ombro o jogando para a parede, Harry fazia o possível para não perder a cabeça, tinha que pensar em seu bebê e em sua segurança. Por esse motivo, e unicamente por esse, respirou fundo engolindo a raiva e se dirigiu ao escritório de Snape perto de seus aposentos. Bateu três vezes na porta e esperou, não houve resposta só a porta que se abriu permitindo sua entrada.

O escritório de Snape era pequeno, considerando sua sala de aula, e cheio de prateleiras com vidros estranhos. Aquele lugar lhe lembrava o estoque de poções que o professor o fizera limpar no final de outubro antes de tudo mudar e ele se tornar seu esposo e o dono de sua alma, aquela lembrança ainda o fazia tremer, lembrava-se nitidamente dos olhos cheios de raiva antes do homem quase lhe enforcar e deixar bem claro que faria da sua vida um inferno. Bom, até aquele momento nada demais tinha acontecido, mas tinha medo que aquelas palavras ainda se concretizassem. Rezava todos os dias para que não.

Snape estava sentado atrás de sua mesa de madeira negra, mas não estava sozinho. Um sonserino loiro de olhos verdes escuros debruçava-se sobre a mesa do professor vendo alguma coisa que Snape apontava em um pergaminho. O queixo de Harry trincou, seus lábios cerraram e seus olhos escureceram, era loucura sentir-se daquela forma, Snape estava dando conselhos e ajuda escolar como sempre fizera em um sábado de manhã, porém Harry jamais o vira em seu escritório com outro aluno a não ser ele. Ver Snape tão perto daquele menino, na mesa onde já fizeram sexo era tremendamente desconfortável.

- Mandou me chamar, senhor? – Disse Harry rancoroso dando grande ênfase na palavra senhor fazendo Snape olhá-lo rapidamente.

- Sente-se e espere, senhor Potter.

Harry apertou a mão na vassoura e se sentou na cadeira próxima esperando enquanto ele falava baixinho com seu aluno. Após alguns minutos o menino se endireitou, agradeceu o professor com um sorriso desnecessário e saiu da sala. Em todos os momentos os olhos de Harry acompanharam o sonserino até que a porta finalmente fora fechada, mas não selada indicando que a conversa com Snape seria breve. Voltou seus olhos para o homem e o viu franzir a testa enquanto observava seu corpo de cima a baixo.

- Acho que não me fiz claro quando lhe avisei que estava banido do quadribol. – Disse Snape entrelaçando os dedos e pousando as mãos em cima dos papeis que corrigia.

- Foi muito claro, senhor. – Respondeu Harry ainda sentindo raiva pela presença do outro aluno.

- Então me explique o motivo de estar dentro desse uniforme e voando o campo de quadribol antes mesmo do café da manhã quando eu o proibi de tal coisa.

- Não me proibiu de treinar, somente de jogar. Não sou professor e sei que os jogos só acontecerão daqui a uma semana, você não sabia disso?

Snape estreitou os olhos e se levantou aproximando-se devagar do menino. Harry sabia que deveria temer aquele olhar, mas estava com tanta raiva que não conseguia deixar o medo lhe tomar. O homem chegou bem próximo de Harry e apoiou as mãos nos braços da cadeira se aproximando devagar do rosto do menino.

- Acho que nossos recentes momentos o fizeram esquecer o respeito, senhor Potter.

- Não esqueci o respeito, senhor. Acho que você também não, correto?

- Cuidado, Potter. Não vai querer que eu perca a paciência com você, sabe muito bem do que sou capaz.

- Claro que sei. Conheço muito bem o comensal que tenho como marido.

As mãos de Harry se postaram automaticamente na barriga quando Snape segurou seus braços com força o fazendo levantar-se e o encarar. Havia muita raiva nos olhos de Snape, pareciam areias negras brilhando em suas íris.

- Não estou com paciência para suas impertinências, Potter. Vou fazê-lo aprender a me respeitar e a me tratar com o devido respeito, mas antes vai me contar exatamente o que está fazendo jogando quadribol quando lhe ordenei exatamente o contrário.

- Eu estava treinando a equipe. – Disse Harry perdendo toda a raiva no momento em que a dor ultrapassou a linha do ódio. Seus braços ardiam com o aperto. – Me solte, está me machucando.

Snape não o soltou de imediato, pelo contrário, apertou mais as mãos fazendo Harry quase gritar de dor e quando soube que não poderia mais continuar sem fazer uma besteira largou-o fazendo quase cair no chão gelado de seu escritório. Harry se equilibrou no último momento segurando-se na cadeira e impedindo uma queda que poderia ser fatal para seu filho. O menino postou novamente a mão protetora no ventre inchado e olhou incrédulo para o homem que o fuzilava com os olhos ardentes.

- Você...

- Responda a minha pergunta.

- Eu já respondi. Estava treinando a equipe. Sou o capitão, preciso dar as coordenadas, as jogadas. Não irei jogar na droga do campeonato se assim deseja. – Quase gritou Harry. – Até treinei Gina como apanhadora para que ela fique no meu lugar. Está feliz?

Snape pareceu ponderar a resposta de Harry e aos poucos se acalmou a ponto de fazer sumir de seus olhos a raiva estrondosa e deixar apenas um resquício de seu desafeto.

- Você poderia ter me machucado. – Sussurrou Harry. – Poderia tê-la matado. Qual é o seu problema?

Harry sentia as lágrimas em seu rosto, mas não ligava para elas, ainda sentia o ressentimento em sua alma. Sabia que Snape tinha um humor devastador e que sempre piorava quando era chamado por Voldemort como acontecera na noite anterior, mas ainda assim odiava seus ataques sem motivo.

- Você me desobedeceu.

- Não desobedeci, será que não consegue entender isso? É tão inteligente com suas poções e explicações detalhadas de feitiços na sala de aula, mas é tão burro quando se trata de uma coisa tão simples.

- Olha como...

- Olha você! Estou farto dessa palhaçada, farto de abaixar a cabeça para você em tudo e sempre sair como o idiota culpado. Você me machucou, Severus, e tudo por uma besteira.

Harry ofegava enquanto gritava em meio as lágrimas, Snape apenas o olhava com surpresa e resignação no olhar.

- Eu te compreendo, sempre estou ao seu lado quando ele te chama e você volta revoltado. Eu agüento os seus insultos, seu mau humor e suas injurias derramadas em mim que não tenho nada a ver com a história. Já senti sua raiva fisicamente e agüentei calado por que você precisava daquilo, mas isso é um jogo para dois, Severus.

- Acha que não sei de tudo isso, Potter. Sou seu esposo...

- Exatamente, seu bastardo! – Gritou Harry empurrando Snape quando esse se aproximou. – Você é meu esposo assim como eu sou o seu e mereço o seu respeito também, não vou aceitar ser tratado como um rato por você somente porque fui cumprir com os meus deveres de capitão do time enquanto você ficava aqui cochichando com seu aluno.

- Potter, olha o que está falando, está tão descontrolado que não sabe o que diz.

- Sei exatamente o que digo, Severus. E digo que é melhor eu sair daqui o quanto antes.

- Potter!

- Não se preocupe, senhor. Não descumprirei sua ordem. – Disse Harry antes de sair e correr pelos corredores até alcançar o jardim.

- Ei Harry! – Chamou Rony enquanto voltava do campo de quadribol ao lado de Gina.

Harry virou-se e viu Rony acenando, mas não estava com a mínima vontade de falar com o ruivo, queria apenas se isolar e chorar as lágrimas que não quis derramar na frente de Snape. Sem responder ao aceno saiu pelo jardim em direção ao corujal e se escondeu atrás do prédio.

- Harry...

- Não. – Disse Gina impedindo Rony de ir atrás do menino. – Leve minha vassoura, eu vou atrás dele.

- Mas eu sou o amigo dele.

- E eu sou menina, acredite em mim, conseguirei ajudá-lo mais que você.

- Não, Gina, acho que nesse caso é melhor Hermione. – Disse Rony imaginando que aquilo tinha a ver com Snape.

- Não se preocupe.

Rony não teve tempo de impedir a irmã, Gina largara sua vassoura com ele e saíra correndo atrás de Harry. A única coisa que conseguiu pensar era em ir atrás de Hermione na biblioteca, precisava que a menina segurasse sua irmã e ajudasse seu amigo.

Ao chegar na parte de trás do corujal Gina queria gritar por Harry, mas temeu que o menino saísse correndo dela, precisava chegar perto sem que ele soubesse assim não teria como fugir depois. Não demorou muito para encontrá-lo sentado encolhido embaixo da escada.

- Harry? – Chamou cuidadosamente se abaixando e vendo Harry com a cabeça apoiada na parede. – Harry, o que aconteceu?

- Eu sou um idiota.

- Isso eu já sabia. Saia daí, vem conversar comigo.

Harry olhou para a mão estendida da menina e quase imediatamente a aceitou saindo daquele lugar frio para perto do calor dos cabelos vermelhos. Mas quase imediatamente a soltou para poder se virar e enxugar as lágrimas vergonhosas de seu rosto.

- Ei, não precisa se esconder. Eu moro com um monte de meninos, esqueceu? Eu sei que vocês choram. Meus irmãos sempre tentavam esconder, mas eu sempre via um deles chorando e sempre era pelo mesmo motivo. – Ela conseguira, Harry se esquecera de suas lágrimas e concentrara-se em suas palavras. – Amor, ou paixão, as vezes brinquedos. – Riu fazendo Harry sorrir levemente.

Gina aproximou-se devagar e estendeu as mãos para seu rosto limpando as lágrimas que ainda percorriam o caminho de seu rosto. Seus olhos não demonstravam nada mais do que a compreensão e amizade, talvez um pouco de amor que Harry não sabia identificar, mas que estava ali.

- Obrigado, Gina. Mas me desculpe, não posso te dizer o que é.

- E não precisa, só quero que saiba que estou aqui, Harry. Caso precise.

Sem esperar, sem nem mesmo imaginar que aquilo algum dia pudesse acontecer, Gina sentiu as mãos de Harry em seus ombros a puxando rapidamente até que o rosto do menino estivesse encostado em seu pescoço, escondido do frio. Devagar enlaçou a cintura dele e o trouxe para mais perto. Nenhum dos dois disse algo, nem mesmo quando Harry a soltou e Gina lhe sorriu pegando sua mão e o levando pelo caminho de volta ao castelo.

Uma coruja saiu de seu poleiro e voou pelo céu nublado indo na direção contrária de Harry, diretamente para a janela aberta do castelo onde Snape estava parado olhando para as duas crianças que corriam no gramado gelado, de mãos dadas.

Harry só apareceu em seus aposentos de noite, após se afastar o máximo que pode das masmorras e desaparecer pelo máximo de tempo permitido, mas teve que voltar. Assim que entrou em seus aposentos viu Snape sentado em sua poltrona, seus olhos estavam direcionados para a lareira, mas não viam as labaredas, estavam desfocados. Harry se aproximou e se sentou no sofá ao lado. Nenhum dos dois falou por um tempo.

- Severus... – Começou Harry, mas logo foi interrompido pela voz baixa e fria de Snape.

- A vassoura que esqueceu no meu escritório está em seu quarto. Tenha uma boa noite.

Sem falar mais nada Snape se levantou e se dirigiu para seu próprio quarto trancando a porta ao passar. Harry suspirou e largou o corpo no sofá, Snape seria completamente difícil nesses dias e teria que aguentar calado. Suspirando deitou-se no sofá estendendo o corpo e estralando as costas, rapidamente dormiu imaginando o quanto aquela semana seria difícil.

E realmente fora.

Harry acordou na manhã de sábado sentindo-se péssimo. Desde o dia em que brigara com Snape em seu escritório o homem não lhe dirigia a palavra, nem mesmo quando perguntava alguma coisa ou forçava alguma conversa, nas aulas ele simplesmente o ignorava e não dormira uma única noite consigo. O obrigara a dormir sozinho em seu quarto frio. Pensava que pelo menos o sexo seria feito, tinham um contrato não tinham? Mas nem mesmo para isso Snape apareceu.

Péssimo, então, era apenas um apelido carinhoso para como se sentia naquele momento. Sem animo levantou-se e se arrumou. Snape não estava nos aposentos, provavelmente já subira para tomar café. Sim, ele estava em seu devido lugar ao lado de Dumbledore que parecia cada vez mais e mais doente, se bem que naquele dia ele estava extremamente contente. Harry só descobriu o motivo daquilo depois que se lembrou de que aquele dia era o dia do jogo que fora usado para se comemorar também o dia dos namorados que seria naquela semana, mas que os alunos não teriam tempo de perceber devido os exames.

Seguiu pelas mesas enjoando-se enquanto via os casais juntos, se beijando, se olhando e conversando abraçados enquanto outros conversavam rindo alto sobre o jogo iminente. Snape não o olhara em nenhum momento, parecia que Harry não existia, era apenas uma sombra perdida.

- Vem, Harry. – Chamou Gina se aproximando e pegando em sua mão. – Guardei seu lugar.

A menina o puxou até a ponta da mesa, a mais próxima da mesa dos professores e o fez sentar-se ao seu lado e empurrou um prato de comida que não tinha a menor vontade de comer, mas que fora obrigado a colocar para dentro. Hermione e Rony chegaram logo depois e se sentaram de frente para eles, Rony parecia sem saber o que fazer enquanto Gina conversava animadamente com Harry, mesmo esse lhe respondendo apenas com acenos de cabeça, e Hermione parecia furiosa olhando para Harry como se o entusiasmo da menina fosse sua culpa.

Mas Harry estava absorto a tudo isso, estava doendo demais a falta dos olhares dele para se prender a qualquer coisa que fosse além da esperança de que ele olhasse para si, o percebesse.

- Vamos Harry. – Chamou Gina aproximando-se e sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Vamos acabar com aqueles desgraçados.

A menina não esperou resposta apenas o puxou para se juntar a equipe que passava pelos corredores a caminho do campo de quadribol, a maioria dos alunos os aplaudia e gritava seus nomes, mas Harry só deu atenção para a sensação ruim em sua nuca, aquele olhar gelado que sabia estar plenamente em sua direção. Rapidamente virou-se e viu entre a multidão o olhar de puro ódio de Snape. Era um aviso, por mais que não estivesse falando com Harry, a ordem dada deveria ser cumprida. Deveria ficar sem jogar.

Mas...ele não se importa não é. Não se importou quando quase o machucou, não se importou quando parou de falar consigo e muito menos quando não ligou para seus sentimentos. Não seria, então, sua hora de não dar importância?

Sim, era sua hora.

A escola quase balançou de entusiasmo quando Harry levantou os braços e sorriu. Ele iria jogar e a Grifinória iria ganhar. Snape estava espumando de raiva.

Mas nada impediu Harry de subir em sua vassoura e alçar vôo vestido com seu uniforme de capitão e apanhador. Todos aplaudiram e seu peito encheu de prazer ao ouvir a gritaria. Sim, aquele era seu lugar, nunca deveria ter permitido que Snape dissesse o contrário, não podia sair dali, era eu cantinho, seu refugio. As equipes deram voltas no campo e em uma dessas voltas Harry mais sentiu do que viu o olhar negro e raivoso de Snape. Ele estava ali, iria assistir, provavelmente não conseguira impedi-lo de jogar e ficaria até o final para ai sim poder descontar em cima do menino toda a sua ira. Tudo bem, no entanto que Grifinória fizesse seu papel.

O jogo começou e Harry subiu até mais que os outros jogadores. Naquele momento não poderia pensar em Snape, sua mente tinha que estar completamente concentrada no pomo de ouro. Demorou um pouco para ver, mas finalmente o achara e disparara atrás daquele pontinho dourado passando pelas arquibancadas com velocidade que fazia as meninas tomarem um susto. Harry girou e deu piruetas doidas no meio do ar. Estava novamente no controle de tudo, menos do pomo que já havia fugido.

Pelo que conseguia ver nos raros momentos em que ficava parado, a Grifinória estava ganhando, mas por pouco. Precisava pegar o pomo o quanto antes. E eis que ele aparecera do outro lado, mas baixo o suficiente para que tivesse que passar pelos jogadores afoitos. Sem perder tempo Harry se colocou em movimento desviando-se por pouco dos outros jogadores. O pomo estava logo adiante, parado como se esperasse por Harry e logo atrás dele, na arquibancada, com olhos flamejantes estava Snape segurando a beirada com força enquanto o via chegar mais perto. Mas quando estava a apenas alguns metros de seu objetivo viu os olhos negros perderem todo o ódio e se expandirem em completa preocupação.

- Cuidado Harry! – Gritou um dos batedores.

Harry se virou com rapidez, mas não o suficiente. O balaço que a outra equipe mandara acertou em cheio suas costelas jogando-o para fora da vassoura. Harry caiu na areia do campo, mas não conseguiu situar-se de onde estava, uma dor lancinante fazia seu corpo tremer. Queria gritar, mas não havia fôlego e nem mesmo força. Encolheu-se abraçando o corpo e tremeu fechando os olhos com força. Madame Hooch parou o jogo e toda a arquibancada calara-se. Harry quase berrou ao sentir uma mão em seu braço.

- Calma, Harry. – Disse a voz de Gina enquanto sua mão acariciava seus cabelos. – Vamos te levar para a enfermaria. Vai ficar tudo bem. Chamem Madame Pomfrey!

Houve uma movimentação ao seu redor, mas não havia como dar atenção à ela, ainda doía demais. A única coisa que pensava enquanto Gina dizia que ficaria tudo bem e todos o olhavam com preocupação era que tinha que ficar tudo bem com sua filha. Sua filha.

- Saia da frente, Granger! – Vociferou Snape aproximando-se rapidamente e agarrando o braço da menina com tamanha força que Gina o sentiu queimar.

- Temos que levá-lo para a enfermaria, Severus. – Disse McGonagall chegando perto do rosto de Harry.

Dessa vez o carinho em seus cabelos veio de uma mão bem mais velha, já com a pele enrugada e Harry se surpreendeu ao perceber que era McGonagall quem fazia tal carinho. Snape não disse nada até que McGonagall sacou a varinha.

- Nem pense nisso, Minerva. – Disse Snape. – Não sabemos a extensão dos ferimentos dele, o uso de magia pode piorar a situação.

- Então deixe que eu o leve, professor. – Disse a voz rouca de Hagrid.

- Por favor, está doendo. – Gemeu Harry.

Snape não ligou para as exclamações dos alunos e nem os olhos surpresos dos professores. Apenas ergueu Harry em seus braços com o máximo de cuidado que podia ter em sua pressa para sair dali e andou em direção ao castelo. A multidão queria acompanhá-lo, mas Madame Hooch fez com que todos voltassem aos seus lugares, o jogo ainda não tinha terminado.

Harry sentia pontadas fortes em seu corpo, nem ao menos sabia de onde vinham, só sabia que estava com medo e dor. Muita dor. Snape tentou segurá-lo mais afastado de si para o caso de estar pegando em algum lugar ferido, mas Harry apertou seu pescoço com seus braços e escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço chorando copiosamente.

- Nossa filha, Severus. Não deixa que algo aconteça com ela.

- Está tudo bem, Potter. Estamos chegando.

- Está doendo, Severus. Severus! – Gritou Harry se apertando em seu corpo e mordendo o ombro do homem com força. Snape não reclamou. – Salva nossa filha. Por favor, nossa filha.

Snape quase corria em direção a enfermaria, ao chegar Madame Pomfrey já tinha tudo preparado para cuidar de Harry, pelo visto Dumbledore mandara um aviso para a mulher. Com rapidez Snape o levou até a maca indicada e colocou o menino deitado, mas os braços de Harry não se soltaram de seu pescoço.

- Potter, solte-me.

- Não, não me deixa, Severus. Por favor, fique aqui comigo.

- Potter, você precisa ser examinado. Solte-me. – Disse tentando soltar os braços do garoto, mas Harry os prendera com força e balançava a cabeça em negação. – Escute-me. – Disse Snape devagar fazendo Harry olhá-lo entre as lágrimas. – Eu não vou deixá-lo, estarei aqui. Mas precisa me soltar para que Madame Pomfrey examine você. – Apesar de suas palavras, Harry não queria soltá-lo e Madame Pomfrey já estava ficando nervosa. Precisava usar de outro artifício. – Então faça isso por ela, solte-me para que possam examinar sua filha, nossa filha. – Sussurrou Snape. – Pode fazer isso por ela?

Harry assentiu olhando nos olhos de Snape e foi soltando as mãos devagar até que estivesse completamente deitado e Madame Pomfrey pudesse lhe examinar.

- Preciso que todos saiam. – Disse a enfermeira. Rapidamente os professores saíram da sala e Snape estava virando-se quando Harry gritou mais uma vez fazendo-o voltar. – Preciso que saia também, Severus.

- Eu não vou sair. – Disse o homem olhando para o menino que se contorcia na cama.

- Severus...

- Eu não vou sair do lado de meu marido, Papoula. Ponto final.

Madame Pomfrey nunca tivera medo de Snape, nem mesmo quando esse vinha machucado e se negava a responder suas perguntas lhe dando olhares congelantes. Mas naquele momento a mulher quase tremeu ante o frio olhar do homem. Naquele momento percebeu em Snape o desespero de um marido e um pai.

- Então fique no canto da cabeceira tentando acalmá-lo e não me atrapalhe.

Snape se aproximou da cabeça de Harry e colocou sua mão no ombro do menino.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Potter, mas precisa se acalmar par ser examinado.

Harry olhava-o com suplica, ergueu a mão e segurou a de Snape apertando-a com força, muito devagar assentiu e tentou respirar fundo algumas vezes. Madame Pomfrey retirou a roupa de Harry e passou a varinha por todo o seu corpo para fazer o diagnóstico, depois pediu para Harry dizer onde estava doendo enquanto apertava em locais estratégicos de seu corpo. Harry ia lhe dizendo, mas quando atingiu a costela próximo ao quadril o menino gritou apertando fortemente a mão de Snape que se sentia completamente inútil por não poder fazer nada além de olhá-lo sofrer bem na sua frente.

Depois de alguns minutos Madame Pomfrey fizera Potter tomar uma poção para dor e outra para curar a costela quebrada. Para felicidade de Harry a mulher lhe dissera que as costelas fizeram seu trabalho e impediram que o bebê se machucasse. No mesmo momento Harry se virou para Snape e sorriu.

- Ouviu isso, Severus? – Perguntou o menino visivelmente cansado. Havia suor escorrendo de seus cabelos. – Está tudo bem com nossa filha. Está tudo bem.

Harry caiu no sono assim que a poção fez efeito. Pomfrey o trocou e o arrumou na cama dizendo que o menino iria dormir pelo menos pelas próximas vinte e quatro horas até se recuperar totalmente. Snape se negou a voltar para o jogo. A enfermeira não podia fazer nada além de dar de ombros e se afastar fechando as cortinas ao redor da cama.

Snape retirou a capa e o sobretudo deixando-o no pé da cama do menino e se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado da cabeceira. Sem dizer nada e com receio de acordá-lo, mesmo tal receio sendo inútil, passou a mão pelo seu rosto limpando as últimas lágrimas e o suor. Retirou seus óculos e os colocou cuidadosamente na mesa ao lado antes de continuar passando seus dedos levemente pelo corpo do menino até finalmente atingir o ventre avantajado. Levantou a camisa do pijama dele e a deixou a mostra, virou a cabeça para o lado como se pensasse no assunto e então, muito cuidadosamente, se abaixou e colocou a cabeça ali em cima sem pesar o corpo. A princípio não havia nada, era apenas uma barriga maior que o normal, poderia até mesmo dizer que ele estava gordo, mas logo ouviu o barulho inconfundível de algo se mexendo e foi então que sentiu o aperto em sua alma.

Havia um filho seu dentro daquele ventre. Depois de tantos meses vivendo ao lado daquele menino ele finalmente acreditou que aquele bebê que um dia salvaria o mundo de uma segunda ameaça era seu filho, seu sangue. Precisava dele. Foi exatamente nesse momento, quando escutou novamente o barulho da movimentação mínima, que percebeu que sua preocupação nunca fora somente com Potter, mas era com ele também, o pequeno ser que ali dentro habitava e crescia. Uma emoção maior do que as que já se deixara sentir ao lado de Harry tomara seu corpo ao perceber o quão perto esteve de perder aquele mínimo pontinho de esperança. Sua esperança, seu filho.

Após colocar um feitiço para que ninguém o incomodasse e nem escutasse, retirou a camisa e o sapato colocando-os cuidadosamente na cadeira onde estivera. Após olhar para Potter novamente e fazer o possível para não acordá-lo, se deitou na cama com o menino e apoiou a cabeça na barriga dele escutando o barulho lá dentro até que finalmente dormiu e pela primeira vez em sua vida sonhou com os olhos verdes escuros de um bebê de cabelos negros. Sua filha.

_**N/A:**_

_**Mazzola Jackson:**_ Pois é, já chorei muito nas minhas fics, principalmente os finais... eu estou lendo uma fic que vc está traduzindo, mas ainda não terminei o primeiro capítulo, depois te mando um review... bjussss

_**Guest** _:Espero que o ENEM tenha sido bom e que vc tenha se saido bem. Não quero te deixar desesperada, quero mais reviews... bjussss

_**Dyeniffer Mariane**_ : Pois é, suas dicas me ajudam e muito a escrever os capítulos e sim o Harry vai jogar ele é louco e ai deu no que deu neh...

_**Sandra Longbottom :**_ A cena do banheiro emocionou muita gente, pq foi um momento de completa vulnerabilidade do Severus...mas muita coisa irá acontecer...

_**Tonks Fenix:**_ Pois é, foi bem Sonserino mesmo cortar o quadribol, mas não adiantou muito não é, ele foi ´para o quadribol e se ferrou... agora vamos esperar a reação do Snape no proximo capítulo...

_**Makele :**_ Eu tb queria muito mesmo que o Harry o perdoasse acima de tudo, mas as coisas não serão assim e isso será um ponto alto na fic...

_**Renata:**_ Isso mesmo, lembre-se desse presente, o colar que Snape deu a ele, será importante depois... Foi realmente muito lindo a parte do chuveiro, mas nem sempre Snape é assim, ainda é dificil ser livre e conversar com Harry como um casal normal... o nome do baby só será mostrado depois... bjussss


	21. E quando te acho, te perco

**Olá todo mundo. Gente quero dizer que amei cada um dos comentários e me atentei a cada sugestão que me deram. Sei que muitos de vcs estão amando o Snape juntinho com o Harry, então o que tenho a dizer é: Aproveitem, pois esse é o último capítulo em que eles ficarão assim, depois aguardem muitas coisas acontecerem,... vamos à fic...**

**Capítulo 21 – E quando te acho te perco.**

Quando abriu os olhos devagar sentindo-se ainda sonolento e cansado, Harry bufou ao perceber onde estava. Mais uma vez estava deitado na maca da ala hospitalar onde já estivera diversas vezes sempre se recuperando de algo. Sorriu de leve lembrando-se de cada momento em que estivera ali, suas aventuras com os amigos. Suspirou olhando para o lado e vendo o vaso de flores que provavelmente Hermione colocara ali. Mas por quê? Qual fora o motivo que o levara a estar mais uma vez naquela cama desconfortável? Franziu a testa tentando lembrar e demorou alguns minutos para se recordar do quadribol. O jogo! Será que ganharam ou perderam? Não saberia até que saísse daquele quarto. E deveria sair logo, sinceramente estava se sentindo muito bem.

Mas Madame Pomfrey não o deixaria ir assim, primeiro faria uma bateria de exames para saber se estava tudo certo mesmo ou se estava apenas mentindo para ela. Caiu com a cabeça novamente no travesseiro lembrando-se do exato momento em que o balaço errante batera justamente em suas costelas, colocando a vida de sua filha em risco. Por sorte ela não sofrera danos e estava tudo bem, graças a... Severus. Severus que o olhou assustado e temeroso ao perceber o que aconteceria enquanto voava em direção ao pomo. Severus que o carregou com pressa e desespero até a ala hospitalar, que ficou ao seu lado dando lhe apoio e prometendo que tudo ficaria bem, que o chamou de marido mais uma vez e que nesse momento estava dormindo pesadamente com a cabeça apoiada no começo de sua barriga e a mão espalmada por cima dela.

Os olhos de Harry se encheram de lágrimas ao esticar a mão e a colocar em cima da dele entrelaçando seus dedos devagar com medo de acordar o homem, mas Snape parecia estar muito cansado e provavelmente não acordaria assim tão facilmente. Por isso aproveitou a chance de observá-lo em um momento em que não podia usufruir de seu auto-controle. Um sorriso bobo esticou-se pelo rosto de Harry vendo a boca de Snape levemente aberta deixando cair em sua pele um filete de baba, sua respiração estava calma e lenta, seus olhos faziam leves movimentos evidenciando o sonho que estava tendo. Provavelmente Snape jogara um feitiço em si mesmo para diminuir o peso de seu corpo, pois mal conseguia senti-lo a outra mão até o cabelo negro e o acariciou devagar sentindo a textura, era gostoso, poderia ficar assim durante muito tempo, só deitado com Snape abraçado ao seu corpo e sua mão nos cabelos dele. Seria perfeito.

Não. Será perfeito.

Seu futuro era incerto, sabia disso, mas sabia também que estaria tudo bem, pois estaria com Snape e sua filha. Dentro de alguns meses a menina nasceria trazendo a esperança para todos e Snape sempre a protegeria, estaria sempre ao seu lado, acompanhando cada passo dela, ouviria sua primeira palavra e diria com seu jeito convencido e arrogante de que aquilo fora para encheria de orgulho ao vê-la dar seus primeiros passos e sorriria quando ela pedisse seu colo. Claro que a parte da educação, as broncas e disciplina seriam cargas que somente aquele homem carregaria permitindo que a criança tivesse uma educação exemplar como uma verdadeira dama, ou melhor, princesa. Uma verdadeira princesa da vida.

- Sim. – Sussurrou sorrindo e acariciando sua barriga com o dedo. – Você será uma perfeita princesa.

- A mais bonita. – Disse baixinho a voz de Snape, fazendo Harry se surpreender com a frase.

Snape apertou de leve seus dedos e acariciou sua barriga antes de muito lentamente aproximar o rosto e depositar um beijo delicado. Harry postou a mão na boca e fechou os olhos com força enquanto sentia que seu coração começava a explodir dentro de seu peito. De repente, sem nenhum aviso, sua mão foi retirada de sua boca que foi rapidamente tomada por lábios frios e urgentes. Suas lágrimas derramavam-se em seu rosto e misturavam-se em suas bocas deixando-as salgadas e não menos desesperadas. Harry apertava suas mãos nos braços de Snape enquanto sentia as mãos grandes perderem-se em seus cabelos emaranhados levando seu rosto de encontro ao seu, prendendo-o em seus lábios. Lábios que desceram por sua mandíbula e atacaram seu pescoço causando-lhe um arrepio intenso.

Harry gemeu quando os dentes rasparam em sua clavícula e sorriu ao sentir os dedos apressados subirem sob sua camisa e apertarem seu mamilo sensível. Mas assim que levou suas mãos por baixo da roupa do mais velho e tocou em sua pele fria sentiu seus dedos tremerem ao se molharem em algo espesso. Os lábios de Snape ainda tomavam seu pescoço em um desespero quase cego, o corpo do homem estava evidentemente excitado, mas Harry não conseguia mais se mexer, apenas sentia o líquido escorrer lentamente em seus dedos que estavam agora vermelhos pelo sangue rubro.

Com olhos arregalados de medo Harry usou toda a força que tinha para empurrar o homem e usou o momento de surpresa dele para levantar sua roupa e expor o tórax repleto de ferimentos de onde saiam o sangue ainda fresco.

- Mas o que...? – Balbuciou Harry.

Assim que conseguiu assimilar o que estava acontecendo Snape se levantou e arrumou a roupa fugindo dos olhos de Harry.

- Enxerido como sempre, senhor Potter. – Rosnou Snape se virando com raiva e encontrando os olhos assustados do menino.

Harry estava com a mão erguida como se ainda tivesse esperança de tocar na pele do homem, assim que percebeu que isso não aconteceria baixou a mão deixando-a cair mole em cima de seu colo. Sentindo novamente as lágrimas o invadirem passeou seu olhar pelo corpo de Snape percebendo somente agora a roupa que ele usava.

- Por que está com suas vestes de comensal? O que aconteceu com você?

- Não lhe interessa. – Sibilou Snape pelos lábios cerrados.

- Interessa sim. – Disse Harry levantando-se e sentindo as lágrimas secarem pela raiva que começava a consumi-lo. – Tudo que acontece com você interessa a mim.

- Não se intrometa onde não deve. – Rosnou Snape virando-se com a intenção de ir embora.

- Não fuja. – Pediu a voz quebrada de Harry fazendo-o se virar e encontrá-lo frágil estendendo a mão para si. – Vamos conversar, por favor.

Snape olhou para a mão estendida e novamente para a cortina fechada, com um suspiro rodou sobre os pés e foi se sentar na cadeira ao lado da cama rejeitando a mão do menino.

- Não sei por que ainda paro para te escutar, nossas conversas são sempre infrutíferas e desgastantes.

Harry se virou e encarou o homem sentado exalando sua raiva. Como o amava, como sentia que não poderia mais viver longe dele. Um dia ele vai entender, pensou Harry, um dia.

- Você ainda está bravo, pelo jogo?

- Bravo? – Questionou rindo baixinho e levantando a sobrancelha ao olhá-lo se aproximar. – Eu estou puto de raiva de você, Potter.

- Me desculpe.

- Já lhe disse que suas desculpas não mudam o fato de estar sempre se colocando em risco, sendo irresponsável e lesado ao ponto de quase morrer em um jogo idiota por não conseguir seguir uma ordem.

- Eu estava com raiva de você.

- Isso não é desculpa. – Sibilou o homem fechando suas mãos em punho nos braços da cadeira. – O que você fez não tem como ser desculpável. Poderia ter sido muito pior do que três costelas quebradas. Já parou para pensar, oh grande Potter, o que teria acontecido se aquele balaço tivesse batido de frente com você? Ou se você tivesse caído de bruços?

- Não, eu não pensei em nada disso. – Disse Harry encolhendo-se ao realmente perceber que fora completamente tolo em fazer uma coisa daquelas.

- É claro que não pensou! – Disse Snape evidenciando sua cólera. – Sua mente infantilizada só consegue pensar no que você quer, no que é importante para você. Seu egoísmo o impediu de pensar sobre tudo ao redor, inclusive na segurança da criança que carrega em seu ventre.

Snape se levantou e aproximou-se devagar do menino fazendo-o se encolher mais em seu próprio pequeno corpo trêmulo.

- Só o que você consegue fazer é quebrar regras e seguir o caminho do grandíssimo Potter. Será que consegue ao menos entender a gravidade de seus atos?

- Eu entendo, me desculpe, fui um idiota sim. Deveria ter pensado nela.

- E em mim. – A frase dita baixinho fez Harry levantar os olhos molhados e encarar o homem com surpresa. – Você por um acaso pensou no que me causaria se algo acontecesse a você?

Harry não respondeu, pois realmente não pensou em nada, muito menos em Snape. Então, se algo acontecesse a si Snape sofreria. Sim, claro que sim, a resposta era clara como a água. Snape sofreria como qualquer ser solitário e negligenciado que se apega desesperadamente a primeira pessoa que o aceita e o compreende e depois é arrancado dessa pessoa sentindo seu chão desabar embaixo de seus pés. Às vezes se esquecia do quanto Snape era frágil, o quanto as paredes que o professor erguia ao redor de seu coração e alma camuflavam seus desejos simplórios de aceitação e amor. Em certos momentos chegava a ter pena dele.

- Estou tão cansado, Severus. – Disse Harry chegando perto e tocando no rosto do homem. – Muito.

Harry baixou sua mão e andou até a cama parando ao lado de seu criado mudo. Ali em cima tinha uma tigela com água, alguns panos limpos e as poções que Pomfrey usava para limpar ferimentos.

- Deixe-me cuidar de você.

Snape levantou a sobrancelha ao ver Harry colocar a tigela com água em cima da cama e os panos ao lado antes de estender a mão em sua direção. Desconfiado Snape não aceitou a mão do menino e apenas o encarou de longe.

- Por que eu deixaria fazer tal coisa?

- Porque sou seu esposo e é isso que um esposo faz. Eu quero cumprir minha promessa. – Snape estreitou os olhos não entendendo o que o menino falava. Harry sorriu de canto e fechou os olhos lembrando-se nitidamente das palavras que dissera com medo a apenas três meses. Dessa vez teve muito mais força para dizer, pois dessa vez era completa verdade. Eram palavras sentidas no fundo de sua alma e não simplesmente lida em um pedaço de papel. – Severus Prince Snape, você me aceita em sua vida para ocupar o posto de seu esposo e me permite conquistá-lo a cada dia, cuidar-te a cada enfermidade, sorrir a cada conquista, levantar-te a cada caída e principalmente amar-te a cada sopro de vida que existir em mim?

Snape arregalou os olhos de surpresa ao ouvir as palavras dos votos de casamento de Harry, dessa vez ditas com bem mais convicção. Harry estava diante de si com os olhos verdes determinados e ainda assim brilhantes e infantis como os do menino que dissera sim para si.

- Deixe-me cumprir meu papel.

Harry pegou a mão de Snape e o levou até a cama abrindo os botões de sua roupa e derrubando-a no chão até que seu tronco estivesse completamente exposto mostrando os cortes fundos como se diversas facas tivessem passado em sua carne cortando-a superficialmente para não matar, mas funda o suficiente para machucar. Fazendo o possível para não chorar Harry estendeu a mão e tocou por cima de um dos ferimentos, Snape recuou instintivamente.

- Potter, não...

- Não vou pedir para que me conte. Eu quero saber, mas só quando você estiver pronto para contar. – Disse Harry pegando o pano limpo e o molhando na água. Com cuidado começou a passar nos machucados limpando-os. – Precisamos conversar.

- Eu sei.

- Então por que me evitou todos esses dias.

- Potter. – Respirou fundo pegando a mão do menino e a apertando em seu rosto. - É difícil. – Disse beijando a palma da mão do menino antes de continuar. – Eu nunca em minha vida passei por isso.

- Também é a primeira vez que me caso, Severus, e...

- Não. Eu nunca tive alguém que se importasse. Havia apenas uma menina. - Disse apoiando a mão quente em suas bochechas e fechando os olhos. – Ela era a única que se importava verdadeiramente comigo, que não ligava para como eu era esquisito e fechado. Ela conhecia minha família, sabia como fora minha infância. Ela cuidava de mim, pelo menos até outro aparecer e roubá-la. – Snape pigarreou antes de continuar falando ainda de olhos fechados. – Ela havia começado a me ensinar o que era gostar e se importar, talvez se tivéssemos mais tempo eu aprenderia o que era o amor, como ele era e como eu lidaria com ele. Mas não tivemos tempo.

Harry ouvia aquelas palavras e sentia um aperto no coração, Snape jamais lhe contara sobre sua vida, além do mais essencial e superficial. Na verdade tinha a impressão de que ninguém além de Dumbledore sabia de sua história. No entanto ali estava ele, Severus Snape contando sobre seu passado e as dores da solidão. Não conseguia nem mesmo imaginar como era difícil para aquele homem lhe dizer qualquer coisa sobre seu passado, mas ficava feliz, Snape confiava nele.

- Depois dela não havia nada. Ela se fora e eu caminhei para o lado errado, me afastei e esqueci tudo que sua doce voz havia me dito. As pessoas me usavam, tiravam de mim o que queriam e me largavam. Nunca houve alguém que fizesse o que você faz. – Snape abriu os olhos e viu as duas esmeraldas brilhando. – Eu não estou acostumado a me importar e que se importem comigo. Eu não sei lidar com isso que está acontecendo, Potter. Eu sempre fui apenas um homem solitário vivendo para obedecer as ordens de seus senhores e de repente me vejo casado com um aluno menor de idade que sempre fora o motivo de minhas cóleras e que está carregando minha filha em seu ventre. As vezes penso que não vou conseguir suportar tudo isso.

- Severus, para! – Disse Harry pegando o rosto do homem em suas mãos e o obrigando a olhá-lo. – Eu também estou assustado. Tenho dezesseis anos, não vivi nada, não entendo nada e estou na mesma situação que você. Mas sei que conseguiremos passar por isso, juntos.

- Juntos?

- Sim, eu e você. Mas isso só vai acontecer se conseguirmos nos entender. Severus, eu estou cansado, esgotado de brigar com você, de sempre ouvir seus insultos e humilhações. Você precisa entender que eu não sou um bicho de estimação em quem você pode mandar, eu sou seu esposo, eu selei um contrato para o resto da minha vida. Eu não fico atrás de você e nem na sua frente, eu estou ao seu lado. – Snape suspirou e puxou Harry para mais perto colocando sua testa na do menino. – Então, quando você estiver com raiva, triste ou simplesmente entediado, por favor, fale comigoao invés de vir para cima de mim com suas palavras afiadas ou suas garras de ferro.

- Potter, sabe que eu...

- Eu sei, sei que não sabe como agir quando faço alguma coisa errada ou quando você está com raiva ou magoado e que a única forma de alívio que conhece é causar dor nos outros. Eu sei. Mas tente impedir que sua insegurança, seu medo e seu ciúme o dominem.

Snape assentiu antes de afastar o rosto de Harry do seu e olhar intensamente para seus olhos fazendo com que o menino visse pela primeira vez a chama que se aquecia dentro de suas íris.

- Você me pediu para nunca o abandonar. – Disse Harry sorrindo em meio as lágrimas. – É um pedido tão idiota. Eu te amo, Severus, será que um dia vai acreditar nisso?

- Talvez, um dia.

- Teremos tempo, vou fazê-lo acreditar e quem sabe até me amar também. – Sorriu triste. – Mas enquanto isso não acontece vou conseguir que se acostume com as coisas mais fáceis, como cuidar de você por exemplo. – Disse pegando novamente o pano e a água.

Snape sentou-se mais ereto e sentiu o pano molhado passar por sua pele causando-lhe um formigamento gostoso enquanto o menino limpava seus ferimentos com cuidado extremo. Era um trabalho demorado, Harry não queria causar-lhe dor, por isso tentava limpar devagar e isso dava tempo para que Snape o observasse o tempo todo, suas expressões sérias, as sobrancelhas juntas em claro pensamento, as mãos delicadas e pequenas, os lábios carnudos que por vezes eram mordidos pelos seus próprios dentes.

- Andou tendo aulas particulares com Papoula? – Perguntou Snape.

- Não. – Sorriu o menino para completo deleite dos olhos negros. – Mas sei como cuidar de um ferimento muito bem. – Disse sem entrar nos detalhes de sua infância com os tios, Snape odiava esse assunto e ficava com ódio de seu tio sempre prometendo que ele teria um pós morte muito ruim. – É melhor que eu seja bom nisso, já que vou cuidar sempre dos seus, até que pare de voltar machucado me deixando preocupado, principalmente quando não sei o que aconteceu.

- Ele me chamou de madrugada. – Disse Snape quando Harry terminou de passar a poção e já estava indo guardar as coisas. – Enquanto eu o via dormir. Queria saber algumas informações importantes e como não pude lhe dar as respostas ele ficou um tanto quanto decepcionado.

Snape ficou tenso ao se lembrar da rápida reunião com o Lord, seus olhos vermelhos transbordando de raiva invadindo sua mente com garras de aço procurando a resposta que queria sobre o que acontecera com Potter e ficando completamente frustrado ao saber que Snape não fizera nada para impedir aquilo.

- Ele queria saber sobre mim. – Sussurrou o menino deixando o pano cair de suas mãos. – Ele te machucou por minha culpa.

- Por favor, não chore por isso. – Pediu Snape se levantando e pegando o rosto choroso em suas mãos.

- Como posso não chorar? Você me aparece aqui todo cortado só porque não deu uma informação para aquele desgraçado, uma informação sobre mim. Você é todo marcado e eu tenho medo de pensar quantas das suas cicatrizes foram por minha culpa. Severus, me desculpe. Por favor, me desculpe. Eu sou um peso em sua vida, sempre fui.

- Eu pensei que era meu esposo. – Disse Snape deixando a cabeça pender para um lado enquanto via um pequeno sorriso nascer nos lábios de Harry. – É isso que eu gosto de ver.

- O que?

Harry não teve resposta, pois os lábios de Snape não poderiam lhe dizer nada enquanto estavam lhe beijando docemente fazendo seu coração se derreter. Com urgência o homem pegou o menino nos braços fazendo Harry enrolar suas pernas em sua cintura e o colocou sobre a maca deitando-se por cima dele sem parar de beijar seus lábios. O ardor em sua garganta da abstinência pelo tempo em que ficara sem tocar o garoto era cruel. A saudade do toque causava uma queimadura por onde os dedos de Harry percorriam apertando sua pele enquanto sentia a sensação gostosa de ser completado por Snape que encarava seus olhos enquanto invadia seu corpo o enchendo com seus melhores sentimentos. Aqueles que ainda não conseguia compreender, mas que estavam ali dentro dele aflorando e o aprisionando.

- Me promete uma coisa, Potter? – Pediu Snape enquanto se mexia embaixo do menino.

- O que quiser, meu amor. Tudo. Ah! – Gemeu o menino em resposta apertando as nádegas de Snape o fazendo ir mais fundo. Suas pernas tremiam.

- Fique longe da senhorita Weasley.

- Por quê?

- Não suporto que queiram o que é meu.

Harry olhou para seu rosto surpreso antes de sorrir abertamente e o beijar enquanto se entregava ao gozo sentindo seu corpo tremer com a intensidade de seu orgasmo. Snape ainda ofegava em seus lábios. Após alguns segundos o homem se deixou cair ao seu lado entrelaçando suas pernas nas do menino e escondendo o rosto na curva de seu pescoço sentindo seu perfume natural. Deu-lhe um beijo casto sentindo a pele macia com gosto de suor. Harry virou o rosto e beijou a cabeça de Snape sentindo os cabelos negros molhados.

- Então quer dizer que eu sou seu?

- Sim. – Respondeu a voz rouca de Snape. – Vocês dois.

Snape postou a mão na barriga de Harry e a acariciou fazendo o menino sorrir novamente. Não iria perguntar quando que ele começara a gostar do fato de haver um bebê ali, isso era mais uma pergunta que jamais deveria ser feita a alguém como Snape.

- É melhor nos arrumarmos, Papoula teria um ataque nos vendo assim. – Disse Snape erguendo-se no cotovelo e olhando para o menino enquanto ainda acariciava sua barriga.

- Pensei que você tivesse colocado um feitiço para que ficássemos em total privacidade.

- Eu coloquei, mas Papoula também é uma bruxa que sabe desfazer feitiços.

Harry levantou a sobrancelha e riu de sua ingenuidade. Claro que Madame Pomfrey saberia desfazer esse feitiço e uma vez que aquela mulher queira ver seus pacientes não haveria feitiço que a impedisse.

- Você não pode parar o tempo, como fez no casamento?

- Não, aquele feitiço é complexo e exige muito poder, não estou em condições no momento.

- Verdade. – Disse Harry passando a mão pelas linhas finas em que os cortes se transformaram após passar a poção.

Snape teve que usar um pouco de força para liberar as mãos de Harry de seu pescoço, o menino não queria parar de beijá-lo, mas finalmente conseguiu se livrar do abraço e sair da maca colocando suas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Harry, após bufar um pouco, também se levantou e colocou sua roupa.

- Onde está? – Perguntou assustado ao passar a mão pelo pescoço e perceber que o colar que Snape lhe dera de Natal não estava ali.

- Está comigo, Pomfrey teve que tirá-lo para te examinar. – Disse Snape retirando de dentro de seu bolso um colar de ouro com um pingente de esmeraldas. – Vire-se. – Harry se virou de costas permitindo que Snape colocasse seu colar de onde não deveria ter saído jamais. – Ele é valioso, pensei que iria deixá-lo guardado.

- Ele podia ser de barbante que eu sempre o usaria. Jamais vou tirá-lo de meu pescoço e quando ela estiver grande o suficiente passarei para ela.

Snape sorriu antes de beijar rapidamente sua testa e se afastar retornando a ter sua carranca a mostra. Harry ergueu as mãos em completa incompreensão antes de Madame Pomfrey abrir as cortinas e olhar com cara feia para os dois.

- Pensei que jamais iria conseguir cuidar de meu paciente. – Disse a mulher com a mão na cintura. – Respeito a privacidade de meus pacientes e seus cônjuges, mas francamente estava quase desfazendo seu feitiço, Severus, e aposto que não iria gostar disso. – Reclamou fazendo Snape trincar os dentes e olhar para ela com os olhos flamejantes.

- Estávamos só conversando sobre o bebê, Madame Pomfrey. – Disse Harry rapidamente antes que Snape dissesse algo ferino para ela. – Severus já estava indo embora.

- Sei muito bem sobre o que conversavam, senhor Potter. – Disse a mulher fazendo Harry ficar completamente vermelho de vergonha, principalmente por Snape simplesmente sair da ala hospitalar o deixando naquela situação constrangedora.

Harry saiu de lá alguns minutos depois ainda se lembrando de sua conversa com Snape, da discussão, dos rosnados do homem, de sua tristeza e ira, dos toques, dos beijos, das promessas e pedidos. Pelo que vira sua vida melhoraria bastante daquele dia em diante, Snape aprenderia a tratá-lo como esposo e Harry ficaria longe de qualquer coisa que o colocasse em risco. Era fácil.

De certo modo realmente foi fácil. Não houve muita coisa que abalasse seu relacionamento com o homem. Apesar de não participar do próximo jogo de quadribol, foi preciso muitas juras e promessas para fazer Snape confiar nele, ficou muito feliz em saber que a Grifinória ganhara o jogo mesmo com um artilheiro a menos, pois Gina ficou em seu lugar como apanhadora. Agora iriam para a final com Sonserina. O jogo aconteceria no final de maio então não havia muito com o que se preocupar até que precisasse acompanhar os treinos, só acompanhar como sempre lhe dizia Snape. A equipe reclamou muito, mas aceitou sua desculpa de que o balaço realmente o machucara e o impedia de jogar quadribol por um tempo.

Gina ainda era um problema que precisava resolver, mas não sabia como. Segundo Snape ela o estava paquerando, Harry sempre achou loucura, nunca reparara nada, Gina estava sendo só Gina, nada mais que isso, mas Snape não gostava então precisava manter um pouco de distância. Estava realmente fazendo seu melhor, sempre se sentava entre Rony e Hermione e tentava não andar muito próximo dela. Claro que isso também gerou uma discussão entre eles quando Harry lhe dera um ultimato dizendo que não iria terminar sua amizade com a menina e que a pouca distância que dera entre eles estava ótima. Snape não lhe abraçou naquela noite.

Mas o tempo passou, a primavera já se fazia presente afastando todo o frio e trazendo um pouco de calor para os terrenos de Hogwarts.

- Você deveria tomar um pouco de sol, Severus. – Disse Harry olhando a água do lago negro pela janela. – Hoje está fazendo um ótimo dia. Queria ir lá fora com você, deitar na grama juntos, ficar de mãos dadas olhando o céu, nos beijar um pouco, dar uns amassos.

- Primeiro, não podemos fazer isso. Segundo, mesmo podendo eu não faria.

- Primeiro, eu sei. Segundo, eu sei também. – Disse Harry se aproximando do homem na poltrona e retirando seu livro antes de se sentar em seu colo e acariciar seu rosto enquanto sentia a mão grande pousar em cima de sua barriga acariciando-a de leve. – Só pensei que iria ser muito bom poder fazer coisas assim. – Disse o menino sorrindo.

- Coisas de um casal normal. – Completou Snape suspirando. – Já falamos sobre isso, Potter, não espere de mim atos românticos, muito menos em público. Eu te dou o que posso te dar.

- Eu sei, e é o suficiente para mim. Por enquanto. Mas e depois, Severus? Depois que tudo isso passar, será que poderemos sair juntos, eu, você e nossa filha? Quem sabe ir à um teatro no mundo trouxa ou no Beco Diagonal para fazer compras para uma suposta casa que vamos ter, ou para nossa filha. Eu sonho com a possibilidade de poder levá-la na Madame Malking para fazer roupas para ela, depois comprar livros e tomar sorvete, você me chamaria de Harry e diria que me amava.

Snape olhou o sorriso enorme que apareceu no rosto do menino enquanto ainda falava das possíveis coisas que poderiam fazer após a guerra com o Lord terminar. Como doía pensar que jamais conseguiria fazer nada daquilo com ele. Snape odiava o fato de que sua vida com aquele menino estava em contagem regressiva. Um dia, ainda naquele ano letivo, Draco tentaria cumprir sua missão e falharia, então ele estaria ali para tomar seu lugar e terminar a tarefa que lhe foi imposta salvando a alma do menino e livrando um velho de seu sofrimento. E então Harry iria embora.

Balançou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos da perda do menino e antes que o garoto terminasse de dizer que adoraria levá-lo para algum parque de diversões idiota o puxou e o beijou como sempre fazia quando sentia a dor opressora da perda.

- Quem sabe um dia, Potter. – Sussurrou entre seus lábios. - Quem sabe, mas primeiro precisa fazer seus deveres.

- Eu já disse que te amo hoje?

- Duas vezes.

- Então te amo uma terceira vez. – Disse beijando-o e se levantando para fazer seus deveres na mesa.

Snape sentiu o negror tomar conta da sala ao olhar para o calendário que Harry pendurara ao lado da lareira para se lembrar dos dias de exames e viu com tristeza que estavam no final de abriu. O tempo se esgotava.

Harry também pressentia que algo importante estava para acontecer. Os comensais estavam muito intensos e as notícias corriam soltas nos jornais sempre noticiando quem morrera ou fora raptado. Snape sempre se negava a falar sobre isso e Harry não o questionava, aprendera a não pressioná-lo apenas a espera-lo pronto para abraça-lo ou simplesmente estender a bacia com unguento deixando-o ir para o banheiro e cuidar de seus ferimentos sozinhos antes de dormir e ser amparado de madrugada quando os pesadelos o atacassem.

As aulas estavam mais e mais difíceis, principalmente Poções já que não podia mais usar seu livro e sempre tinha a impressão de que Snape sabia sobre ele, mas não lhe dizia nada. Pelo menos se saia bem em sua matéria, já que não fazia mais nada além de escrever. Snape dera a clara desculpa de que ele estava em detenção por um motivo qualquer e que precisava de aulas particulares devido suas medíocres notas. O problema era que nunca conseguia estudar os feitiços direito, pois no final de suas aulas de reforço os dois estavam nus e ofegantes.

Harry se impressionara com o fato de que sua barriga já estava enorme mesmo tendo apenas seis meses. A poção sempre disfarçava seu estado físico, mas depois de um tempo precisava que Rony e Hermione estivessem junto de si para onde quer que fosse, assim evitaria que alguém esbarrasse em seu corpo e sentisse a protuberância, não era uma tarefa fácil, mas depois de algumas semanas ficava menos difícil. Mas o pior eram as dores nas costas e pernas, constantes e realmente ruins. Snape ficou possesso e fez Harry se encolher na poltrona quando descobriu que o menino não lhe dissera nada sobre suas dores por vergonha.

- Eu te disse, Potter. Estou preparado para isso, mas não tenho bola de cristal. Quando lhe disse para me dizer qualquer coisa eu quis dizer tudo!

Harry quis chorar aquele dia, primeiro pela bronca que levara, depois por Snape o levar para a cama, retirar sua roupa e cuidadosamente, sem dizer nada, massagear seus pés, pernas e costas. Ao terminar de guardar as coisas Snape perguntou exatamente a coisa que mais incomodava Harry e que com certeza não teria coragem de dizer.

- Você sente incomodo quando fazemos sexo?

- Sim. – Respondeu Harry baixando o rosto e escondendo os olhos do olhar de Snape.

Porém Snape queria sempre olhar para seus olhos, sempre tocar sua pele e sempre estar próximo dele, por isso o homem se sentou na cama e o fez levantar a cabeça.

- Não se esconda de mim, Potter. – Disse Snape pensando no quanto já seria cruel ficar sem o menino quando a hora chegasse. – E não tenha vergonha de me dizer o que sente. Algo mais o incomoda, eu sei, conte-me.

- Não é nada.

- Potter, não ouse mentir para mim.

- Eu estou horrível! – Reclamou Harry limpando o nariz na camiseta que estava na cama. – Estou gordo, mole, feio. Nem sei como que você ainda olha pra mim.

- Hum. – Fez Snape fechando os olhos e apertando a têmpora. – Acho que jamais ouvi coisa mais idiota sair de sua boca.

- Mas você me vê, Severus, está vendo como eu estou.

- Sim, eu te vejo, senhor Potter. – Concordou o homem se inclinando e mordendo o queixo do menino. – Eu te vejo andando com seus amigos nos corredores, o vejo nas aulas, comendo no salão principal e tomando sol no jardim. Ah, Potter, você não tem ideia de como me seguro para não fodê-lo em todos esses lugares, toda hora, todos os dias. Não se preocupe com suas dores, acharemos outro jeito. – Disse o homem selando os lábios vermelhos com os seus.

E realmente acharam, Harry se deliciava com o fato de poder deitar suas costas no peito de Snape enquanto o homem o ajudava a subir e descer o quadril em seu membro sempre duro e faminto. Aquela posição permitia que sua nuca ficasse a mercê dos lábios dele e o professor aproveitava para devorá-la. Assim, quando o ápice chegava e os dois deixavam o corpo relaxar, Snape o puxava para mais perto deixando-o no meio de suas pernas e beijava sua cabeça molhada enquanto passeava com sua mão pela barriga cada vez maior. Uma vez a bebê chutou fazendo Snape paralisar com a mão no mesmo lugar olhando assustado enquanto Harry gritava de felicidade.

Duas semanas se passaram quando Harry foi convidado para o funeral de Aragogue e finalmente vira sua chance de pegar a lembrança que faltava para Dumbledore. O diretor não ficara tão surpreso com a informação que o professor Slughorn dera para Voldemort quando ele era ainda um estudante, mas apresentava um olhar um tanto quanto decepcionado.

- Ele fez Horcruxes.

Dumbledore lhe explicou o que eram e o dispensou após fazer diversas perguntas sobre sua gestação e dizer que estava gostando de ver um brilho em seu olhar. Já Harry não poderia dizer a mesma coisa do diretor que estava cada vez mais cansado. O negror na mão piorava. Por sorte o homem o prometeu que poderia ir com ele procurar a próxima não imaginaria que esses objetos seriam os motivos de tanto sofrimento. Mas imaginaria menos ainda que o começo de todo seu sofrimento seria em apenas três semanas.

Três semanas foi o tempo que levou para que finalmente chegasse o dia do tão esperado jogo. Harry mal conseguira dormir a noite. Primeiro por sua ansiedade, segundo porque a barriga incomodava a todo o momento.

- Minha barriga não vai crescer mais, não é? Eu já ando como um pato e sempre acho que estão rindo de mim. – Disse Harry se trocando e colocando o uniforme de capitão da Grifinória. Snape teve que ajustá-lo para caber. – Quando que ela nascerá?

- Eles não riem de você, a poção faz eles verem uma ilusão de você, para eles você é o Potter de sempre e não, sua barriga parará de crescer quando você completar os sete meses terminando a gestação no meio de Julho.

- Daqui a dois meses?

- Sim. Depois disso o feto, quer dizer, a criança. – Corrigiu-se rapidamente ao ver o olhar indignado de Harry. – Desenvolverá sua magia.

- Dentro de mim?

- De onde acha que vem nossa magia, Potter.

- De nossa linhagem, mas achei que se desenvolvessem junto com o corpo.

- Ainda tem muito que aprender sobre o mundo bruxo.

- Não tem problema, eu tenho como marido o melhor professor do mundo.

- Não deixe seus amigos saberem disso.

- Não se preocupe, não deixarei. Só eu sei como você realmente é. Deixo-os com o temível morcego da masmorra.

Harry terminou de se arrumar e rumou para o campo de quadribol. Por mais incrível que parecesse, aquele dia estava mais do que perfeito. O sol estava no alto, o vento estava agradável e não havia dores em suas costas. Ao chegar à beira do campo Harry sorriu e olhou para a arquibancada. Lá em cima estava Snape, sentado ao lado de Dumbledore e McGonagall.

- Está vendo, Severus. Eu consigo não te desobedecer. – Disse para si mesmo pensando no quanto os dois haviam evoluído e crescido em seu relacionamento. – Então vamos assisti-los jogar que a noite os papais irão fazer algo mais além de ficar parado. – Sussurrou para sua barriga sorrindo quando ouviu as vozes exaltadas dos jogadores se aproximando do vestiário.

Após suas rápidas estratégias serem apresentadas, Harry os mandou para o campo e os seguiu parando antes do campo.

- Que pena que não poderá jogar, Harry. Não é a mesma coisa sem você.

- Mas você é excelente, Gina. Vai conseguir pegar aquele pomo muito rápido.

- Obrigada. Vou subir. Me deseje sorte.

- Sorte.

Gina alçou vôo e se encontrou com os outros no alto. Harry olhou todos os pontinhos no ar e sentiu-se estranho por não estar ali também. Quadribol era sua vida, era praticamente um dom. Estar fora dele o fazia se sentir fora de contexto, como se não fizesse parte de nada. O jogo começara e então os pensamentos saíram de sua mente, precisava se concentrar para dar instruções aos seus jogadores.

Em todo momento em que estivera ali vendo o decorrer do jogo, sentiu em sua nuca o peso do olhar de Snape sempre atento a cada movimento seu, sempre preocupado com qualquer coisa que pudesse acontecer. Mas nada acontecera além da Grifinória ganhar.

- Isso! – Festejou Harry levantando os braços ao céu.

Um mar de grifinórios, corvinais e lufa-lufas gritaram quando o pomo fora capturado pelas mãos hábeis de Gina. Todos os jogadores desceram de suas vassouras e foram lhe cumprimentar, mas Hermione rapidamente estava ao seu lado lembrando a todos que Harry ainda estava machucado e que abraços estavam fora de cogitação. Porém nem os avisos e gritos de Hermione seguraram Gina Weasley que correu em sua direção com um sorriso no rosto e jogou seus braços no pescoço do menino que evitou um contato com sua barriga segurando firmemente a cintura da menina. Gina riu alto e agarrou seu rosto puxando-o para um beijo intenso.

O coração de Harry parou. Os lábios de Gina estavam nos seus, seus braços em seu pescoço, suas mãos seguravam a cintura dela e em suas costas ardia o olhar homicida de Snape.

N/A:

E então? O que acharam? eu queria mostrar como que o Snape poderia ser se realmente convivesse com uma pessoa que amava e que cuidava. Pelo menos ali entre quatro paredes... achei que ficou muito legal.

É a calmaria antes da tempestade...

E que tempestade que esta vindo por ai...

Vamos aos agradecimentos?

**Mazzola Jackson:** Olá novamente, antes que eu me esqueça, a fic que estou lendo é olhos cegos, mãos suaves... mas ainda não consegui terminar o primeiro capítulo, minhas fics me tomam todo o tempo que tenho...Achei legal colocar Snape assustado com o fato de ouvir a criança. Afinal ele nunca passou por aquilo, era tudo novo demais... gosto de Snape assustado com coisas novas... o deixa com aspecto de uma criança carente no corpo de um homem adulto... adoro isso.

**Patronus Moonstone:** Oláaaa... valeu pelo review... não acho que ele vai virar um pai coruja, mas com certeza ele gostou do fato de ter uma criança a caminho... viu como ele passa a mão na barriga de Harry a todo o momento? Lindo neh...

**HotIsMe:** owwwwnnnnn, obrigada pelo seu review... bjusss

**Makele:** Também achei que estava na hora de Harry colocar um basta nessa palhaçada... mas finalmente, como vc pode constatar, eles conseguiram, durante um tempo, não se matarem... rsrsrsrs, brincadeira, eles conseguiram se entender... mas então tudo desmoronou...vamos esperar pelo proximo capítulo... bjus

**Daniela Snape:** Eu não prentendo parar, na verdade estou com novas ideias... bjusss

**Sandra Longbottom:** Pois é... Harry deu um grande susto em todo mundo... acho que em Snape principalmente...Mas tudo saiu bem, melhor até neh... porém acabou... vamos esperar o proximo capítulo, bjussss

**Dyeniffer Mariane:** Nem eu tenho palavras... ai ai... e ai gostou do capítulo?

Renata: "Valew Harry vc foi um idiota e um herói ao memso tempo nesse cap." - - - - - Adorei essa frase, sério mesmo, resume exatamente o que o Harry é...vc viu o Sev com o bebe que lindo, e ele ficando assustado com o chute? lindo demais...tava mais do que na hora dele se ligar de que teria uma filha...espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, bjus

Renata: Não se preocupe, ENEM... já passei por isso, sei como é... rsrsrsrs... que bom que gostou do capítulo, beijos...


	22. O começo do fim

**Capítulo 22 – O começo do fim.**

_**You and me **__(__Você e eu)__**  
**__**We used to be together**__(__Nós costumávamos estar juntos)__**  
**__**Everyday together always**__(__Todo dia juntos, sempre)__**  
**__**I really feel**__(__Eu realmente sinto)__**  
**__**That I'm losing my Best friend**__(__Que estou perdendo o meu melhor amigo)__**  
**__**I can't believe this could be the end**__(__Eu não posso acreditar que esse poderia ser o fim)__**  
**__**It looks as though you're letting GO **__(__Parece, no entanto, que você está deixando acontecer)__**  
**__**And IF it's real **__(__E se isso for real)__**  
**__**Well I don't want to know**__(__Bem, eu não quero saber)_

Dizem que o eclipse solar é um fenômeno muito bonito de ser visto, tão forte em sua plenitude que fere os olhos se visto a olho nu. É o momento em que o calor se esconde atrás da sombra e a noite impera o dia.

Um eclipse foi exatamente o que os negros olhos de Snape viram quando a menina de cabelos de fogo correu em direção ao seu sol. Ele viu a sombra rastejar rapidamente pelo gramado se aproximando, acompanhando os passos corridos dela. Os filetes negros alcançaram o corpo do menino e o dominaram quando os braços femininos agarraram seu pescoço apertando-o, levando-o de encontro a ela. A sombra continuou se espalhando pelo gramado matando as folhas verdes até encostarem-se a seus pés e subirem por seu corpo congelando suas veias e esfriando o calor que o sol causava-lhe. Seu sol morrera assim que suas mãos postaram-se na cintura dela, apertando-a de leve, fazendo-a sentir arrepios, talvez até ofegar. Tudo o que era seu, que era para ser somente seu.

Mas o eclipse finalmente se completou quando os lábios dela tocaram os dele. E então toda a luz fora embora e a noite desfilava presunçosa cobrindo tudo com seu manto espesso de negror. O sol não mais apareceu, fora massacrado e escondido pela lua. Seu sol fora completamente despedaçado.

Por todos os lados havia alunos vestidos com seus uniformes coloridos formando um desenho abstrato na multidão, mas que a seus olhos tornavam-se vermelhos. Vermelho como sangue que via subir pelas paredes do castelo e derramar-se no gramado afogando as pessoas em desespero. Sangue que saia de seus olhos vagos e alunos que desciam das arquibancadas esbarravam em seus ombros e continuavam correndo em direção ao grifinório capitão da equipe vencedora, mas Harry não poderia lhes dizer nada, seus lábios ainda estavam ocupados.

Os olhos de Snape se estreitaram quando a dor chegou a sua alma pegando-a em suas mãos e a apertando aos poucos até que doesse, até que fosse insuportável permanecer parado apenas contemplando o quadro de destruição. Sentindo a mão tremer em direção a varinha e o céu tornar-se preto Snape virou-se sem dizer uma única palavra, sem demonstrar um único olhar de tristeza e se dirigiu ao frio das paredes nuas do castelo.

Harry segurou Gina firmemente pela cintura e a empurrou liberando-se do abraço da menina e a olhando com completa surpresa.

- O que você está fazendo? – Perguntou indignado.

- Te beijando oras. – Gritou a menina antes de sumir na multidão.

Harry fechou os olhos com força quando percebeu que o olhar de Snape havia sumido de suas costas, ele tinha ido embora.

- Severus. – Sussurrou Harry virando-se e dando um passo a frente.

- Não. – Disse Hermione segurando seu braço. – Harry, todos estão olhando, se você for atrás dele agora todos vão perceber.

- Preciso ir atrás dele, preciso explicar, ele vai entender tudo errado.

- Espera um pouco então, só alguns minutos, depois eu vou com você até lá e te darei cobertura.

- Ei, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Rony abrindo espaço pelos companheiros que se amontoavam sobre ele. – Está tudo bem?

- Não, Rony, não está tudo bem. Gina fez uma grande besteira.

- Eu vou matar aquela menina! – Rosnou Rony.

- Não! – Gritou Harry quando o ruivo se dirigia ao aglomerado que eram os jogadores e os torcedores. – Ela não tem nem mesmo noção do que está acontecendo. Não é culpa dela. Por isso eu preciso vê-lo, tenho que explicar isso a ele.

- Aguarde mais um pouco. Se você for agora será um desastre.

Hermione não tinha a menor ideia de que o que acabara de falar era completa verdade e que o fato de segurar Harry por míseros vinte minutos fizeram toda a diferença no futuro daquele ser inocente que se mexia no ventre do menino, pois a alma de Snape naquele momento tremeluzia de ódio e mostrava-se em seus olhos sedentos. O homem andava as cegas pelos corredores vazios e deprimentes. Suas mãos permaneciam fechadas em punho, fortemente seladas como se pudesse deixar algo escapar se as abrisse. Sentia a dor em sua pele, o formigamento do sangue parado ávido por movimento, mas não as abria, ele queria a dor.

_**Our memories (**_Nossas memórias)

_**Well, they can be inviting (**_Bem, elas podem ser convidativas)

_**But some are al together(**_Mas algumas são totalmente)

_**Mighty frightening (**_Poderosamente assustadoras)

_**As we die, both you and I(**_Enquanto nós morremos, ambos, você e eu)

_**With my head in my hands(**_Com a minha cabeça nas minhas mãos)

_**I sit and cry (**_Eu sento e choro)

A cada passo que dava aproximando-se das masmorras sentia a capa negra cobrir-lhe o corpo com um capuz e descer lentamente até seus pés arrastando-se no chão desfazendo-se em fumaça e sumindo no vácuo deixado para trás. Ao chegar a seus aposentos trancou-se na sala e a sentiu tremer ante o poder de sua dor, dor que lhe apertava o peito ao reviver mais uma vez os lábios daquela menina nos dele, nos lábios que haviam beijado os seus, que passearam em sua pele fazendo-a queimar de prazer como pensou jamais ser possível. Mas muito mais do que o prazer que lhe davam, aqueles lábios eram os mesmos que lhe prometeram nunca o abandonar, jamais o deixar cair na areia movediça de solidão na qual agora estava quase sufocado.

Como fora tolo, idiota e ingênuo.

Snape se aproximou do bar devagar e pegou uma garrafa de uísque bem antiga que trouxera da casa de seu pai quando soube de sua morte. Com facilidade abriu a garrafa e a virou diretamente na boca. Como fora burro em pensar, em realmente acreditar nas palavras doces que saiam da boca vermelha daquele menino, crer que algum dia poderia ser o tudo de alguém. As palavras já eram falsas no momento em que chegaram a sua boca para serem proferidas. Ele não era nada, apenas um boneco nas mãos hábeis dos malditos mentirosos.

- VOCÊ MENTIU! – Gritou para o vazio arrancando o calendário que Harry tinha para se lembrar dos exames marcados e jogando-o na lareira para queimar como sua alma queimava.

A garrafa rapidamente fora esvaziada e por seu pescoço caiam as gotas salientes que escorreram pelo queixo. Passou a mão limpando-as e recebeu as imagens dos lábios travessos lhe sorrindo de leve e se aproximando com seu dono sentando em seu colo e se abaixando fazendo os lábios atrevidos tocarem sua pele onde havia acabado de molhar com uma gota que escapara de seu copo, relembrou a língua quente molhando sua pele desde a base do pescoço passando pelo seu pomo de adão até chegar a sua mandíbula e ali depositar uma mordida safada.

Os vidros da garrafa se espalharam pela entrada ao ser arremessada contra a porta antes do homem cair largado na poltrona e perder-se em pensamentos apertando os dedos nos braços da poltrona ao se lembrar de cada ato que pensou ser verdadeiro, aqueles carinhos que ganhava sem pedir, o acalento dado após seus recorrentes pesadelos, a preocupação que antes jamais recebera, o prazer que só encontrara naquele corpo inocente e o amor, o maldito amor que lhe fora entregue mesmo não fazendo a menor ideia do que fazer com ele.

Era tudo mentira.

Mentira, sempre mentira, essa era a grande sina de sua vida, ser uma mentira e receber em troca a falsidade igualmente cruel. "Não", pensou quando a dor das lembranças o jogou em um mar ardente que rasgava-o aos poucos deixando em seu lugar um nada, um buraco, vazio, oco.

Enquanto exercia apenas o ato simplório de respirar, deixava-se se sentir voltar ao nada de sua vida, ao início da tempestade quando ainda é sentido apenas o vento forte e frio. Sentiu as paredes erguerem-se ao seu redor, paredes que aos poucos aquele menino o ajudara a derrubar expondo-o, mostrando-o em seu âmago. Deixou-o mergulhar fundo em seu eu, tão fundo que fora capaz de senti-lo onde nem mesmo Lilian chegara. Era um lugar que jamais soubera que existia, que nem mesmo pensara ser possível ter. Era um cantinho minúsculo e sagrado onde sem querer guardara o amor que ele lhe dera, o trancara sem ser possível deixa-lo ir. Inconscientemente levou a mão ao peito e apertou fortemente o local doloroso onde aquele pequenino amor prisioneiro quebrara em mil pedacinhos o órgão que antes não existia, que cresceu a cada sorriso angelical que invadia seus sonhos.

- Não posso. – Rosnou para si mesmo amaldiçoando-se por deixar que Harry Potter fizesse o impensável. Plantar um coração em seu corpo oco somente para depois arrancá-lo com suas próprias mãos apertando-o até que o sangue escorresse por seus dedos.

_**Don't speak (**_Não fale)

_**I know Just what you're saying (**_Eu sei tudo o que você está dizendo)

_**So please stop explaining (**_Então, por favor, pare de explicar)

_**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts (**_Não me diga porque isso magoa)

_**No, no, no**_

_**Don't speak (**_Não fale)

_**I know what you're thinking (**_Eu sei o que você está pensando)

_**I don't need your reasons (**_Eu não preciso das suas razões)

_**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts (**_Não me diga porque isso magoa)

"Harry", sussurrou baixinho ao ouvir a porta se abrir lentamente empurrando os cacos de vidro da garrafa de uísque que jogara. Da poltrona onde estava sentado pode sentir o medo que exalava dele, a tensão em que seu corpo se encontrava, podia imaginar os olhos arregalados de temor enquanto andava devagar sobre os cacos estalando sob seus pés inchados enfiados em um tênis que adaptara para ele. Era incrível como conseguia até mesmo sentir o calor do sangue acumulado em suas bochechas brancas.

O buraco em seu peito aumentou mais ainda o fazendo cravar as unhas em sua pele querendo aliviar a dor violenta que o atacou assim que viu pelos seus olhos baixos o corpo do menino se aproximar da poltrona parando diante de si.

- Severus?

Os olhos de Snape se fecharam com força assim que ouviu seu nome proferido pelos lábios trêmulos de Harry. Como sempre, desde o inicio, achara que seu nome ficava bonito naquela voz jovem. Era delicioso ouvi-lo gemer baixinho em seu ouvido clamando por seu nome, ronronando, quase chorando. Viu que o menino iria começar a falar, mas não podia mais ouvir aquela voz, a dor era cruel demais. Levantou a mão livre pedindo que se calasse e ouviu o silêncio pedido ser obedecido.

Após alguns minutos de completo silêncio abriu os olhos e retirou a mão do peito deixando que o mar infernal invadisse o restante de seu corpo queimando-o como seu coração queimou ao levantar os olhos e ver as duas esmeraldas molhadas pelas lágrimas que ainda caiam por seu rosto infantil. Devagar Snape se arrumou na poltrona e baixou a cabeça novamente olhando diretamente para a barriga grande do menino. Muito devagar se aproximou e levantou a blusa de quadribol dele deixando a protuberância exposta.

Um mínimo sorriso abriu-se em seus lábios, mas não fora suficiente para chegar aos seus olhos. Pensamentos confusos e certos atravessaram sua mente como dois cometas com medo de se encontrarem. Estendeu a mão e tocou a barriga devagar sentindo a movimentação da criança ali dentro. A criança que agora era tudo que lhe restara, um bebê que jamais mentira para si, o único ser puro e inocente. Harry levou sua mão até em cima da de Snape, mas assim que tocou na pele do homem ele retirara sua mão.

- Não toque em mim! – Rosnou voltando a se encostar na poltrona.

- Severus, por favor, deixe-me explicar. – Chorou Harry.

- Cala a sua maldita boca! – Gritou o homem levantando-se e se aproximando do menino.

Harry recuou um passo olhando com olhos arregalados de medo para o homem a sua frente. Snape estava com os olhos cerrados e mais negros do que o próprio mal. Dele exalava o mais perfeito ódio e ressentimento. Nem mesmo Voldemort conseguia exalar esse poder maléfico que paralisou Harry vendo-o levantar a mão e tocar em seu braço com leveza enquanto seus olhos perdidos e enlouquecidos o encaravam esquadrinhando seu rosto. A mão subiu pelo braço passando pelo cotovelo e subindo até os ombros onde passearam devagar por cima da roupa em direção ao seu pescoço onde parou acariciando a pele macia.

- Severus, deixe-me...

- EU MANDEI CALAR A BOCA!

A mão de Snape fechou-se com força em seu pescoço fazendo-o sufocar e sentir desespero. Snape ia matá-lo. Snape por sua vez sentia o corpo tremer enquanto via os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta em pleno pedido de socorro. Como queria fazê-lo sentir a dor que agora invadia os recantos mais inóspitos de sua alma causando-lhe um frenesi de raiva, mas nem mesmo suas mãos fechadas em garras no pescoço fino o fariam saber o que ele causara. Seus olhos deleitavam-se com a visão de Harry sem ar, prestes a desfalecer em seus braços, morrer em suas mãos com uma morte menos dolorosa que a sua, sozinho e enganado. Mas antes que o oxigênio faltasse em seu cérebro Harry conseguiu balbuciar duas únicas palavras que pararam por completo as ações do homem.

- Nossa...filha.

As mãos de Snape afastaram-se de seu corpo e Harry quase caiu com a tontura causada pelo sangue veloz que subia pelas veias sedentas. Seu corpo tremia enquanto tossia sentindo a dor do ar entrando em seu pulmão vazio.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Harry olhando-o com o rosto choroso.

- Eu te pedi uma única coisa, Potter. – Disse Snape olhando-o raivosamente e cerrando os dentes. – Uma única coisa, mas você não foi capaz de fazer isso, você não foi capaz de ficar longe dela.

- Eu não tenho nada com ela, Severus. Eu sou só seu. Eu juro.

- Jura? – Disse Snape zombando de seu juramento. – Pois eu não acredito em suas palavras, Potter. Elas são falsas.

- Não! Elas são verdadeiras, Severus. Por favor, me escute, me deixe explicar tudo para você.

Harry se ajoelhou chorando e balbuciando com a cabeça baixa em meio a um choro, de seu corpo vinha a evidência de sua angústia em seus soluços e pedidos perdidos de perdão. Snape permanecia de costas apenas respirando fundo aguentando as facadas fundas que sentia em seu peito. Com dificuldade tentou se controlar e mandar todo aquele sofrimento tolo para o fundo, tentou escondê-lo, mas quase perdeu a cabeça quando ouviu as palavras seguintes do menino.

- Eu te amo.

Por um momento desejou se ajoelhar também e levantar o rosto do menino em suas mãos secando as lágrimas com seu dedo sempre olhando em seus olhos jovens e intensos, queria se aproximar devagar e tomar aqueles lábios vermelhos nos seus, tomá-lo para si, reivindicar o que era seu. Sim seu, estava tatuado com sangue em sua alma.

- Eu – Iniciou Snape erguendo os ombros e ignorando o nó na garganta que fazia arder seus olhos. – te dei tudo o que eu tinha, Potter. Tudo. Eu confiei em você e, no entanto, você me enganou, com ela. Quando eu finalmente acreditei, fui enganado da mesma forma que antes. – Snape levantou Harry pelos braços e o fez olhar em seus olhos. – Sabe o que acontece com quem me engana?

Harry balançou a cabeça devagar vendo os olhos negros antes sempre cheios de desejo ao tocá-lo, até mesmo com um pouco de alívio e outra coisa que jamais conseguiu entender. Agora aqueles mesmos olhos estavam mais fundos, tristes e vazios do que quando o conheceu.

- Elas morrem, senhor Potter. Morrem para mim.

Snape soltou Harry devagar e continuou olhando para seu rosto molhado antes de virar as costas e se afastar. Harry viu com temor o homem pegar sua varinha na mesa e olhá-lo perdido em pensamentos.

- Severus, por favor. O que vai fazer? Nossa filha, pense em nossa filha. – Pediu Harry quando a varinha apontou para seu peito.

- Não se preocupe, senhor Potter. A criança não sofrerá nenhum dano, mas vou lhe ensinar que não se deve brincar comigo.

Com um movimento de braço Harry se sentiu ser levado até seu quarto e deitado em sua cama gelada. O menino tentou se mexer, mas era impossível. Sabia que não estava petrificado, pois Snape mexia em seus braços e pernas acomodando-o na cama, mas não tinha domínio sobre seu corpo.

- O que fez comigo?

- Por enquanto, nada.

Harry engoliu em seco tentando se mexer, era inútil. Snape contornou a cama e sentou-se ao seu lado apontando a varinha para seu corpo e o deixando completamente nu. Por um momento Harry tremeu quando a mão grande tocou em suas coxas e desceu pela sua perna. Apesar do medo, sentiu um calafrio quando os dedos subiram pela sua perna devagar.

- É incrível como seu corpo reage ao meu toque. – Sussurrou Snape olhando para suas próprias mãos passeando na virilha do menino.

- Severus, por favor, não.

- Shh. – Fez Snape se aproximando e tapando a boca dele com o dedo. – Prometo que isso não vai machucá-la, _ela_ficará bem.

- O que vai fazer comigo?

- Não posso matá-lo, mas vou te mostrar um pouco do que me causou hoje. – Sussurrou no ouvido do menino dando uma mordida em seu lóbulo antes de se levantar e rumar para a porta sussurrando ao fechá-la. – Divirta-se.

Harry tremeu de medo, seu quarto estava completamente escuro e silencioso. Seu corpo estava fora de seus domínios e largado nu em cima da cama. Por um momento, quando nada havia acontecido, achou que Snape estava blefando e apenas dando-lhe um susto, mas então começou. Em seu quarto Snape retirava seu casaco em um momento de plena entrega apenas ao torpor que o atingia. Quando o corpo nu recebeu a lufada gélida do vento ele se deitou na cama e olhou para o teto apenas esperando o momento em que os gritos dele ultrapassariam a barreira da parede e entrariam em sua alma.

Sabia que naquele exato momento Harry deveria estar sentindo o calor pelas ancas, os arrepios em sua espinha. Sentiria a pele esquentando prazerosamente como se seus dedos estivessem passando por ela. Podia imaginá-lo ofegando com a boca aberta, quase gemendo com a sensação do prazer invadindo sua mente. Snape fechou os olhos ao ouvir o gemido forte do grifinório como se fosse sua língua que estivesse tocando o círculo de seu mamilo enquanto sua mão rumava para o sul.

Sim, prazer, era esse o castigo de Harry, ele iria sentir o máximo de prazer que conseguiria lhe proporcionar, tudo para que depois, naquele exato momento em que todas as células do corpo estremecem e seu sangue acelera preparando-se para o momento ápice onde sua mente fugiria de tudo ele o negasse deixando-o chorando pela frustração e abandono. Negar seu orgasmo quando seu corpo está preparado para o fazer era pior que muitos dos castigos que impunha aos trouxas. E então depois viria a verdadeira dor, no fundo do peito, o faria sentir como se caísse em um abismo.

Harry gritou no outro quarto, um grito de pavor quando sua pele parecia rasgar e sua carne queimar. Os olhos verdes ficariam arregalados com o medo do vazio, do escuro que o engoliria. Cada parte de seu corpo arderia e não poderia fazer nada enquanto deixava-se cair na loucura.

Snape permaneceu imóvel em sua cama apenas ouvindo os gritos dele enquanto pensava em como aquilo que ele sofrera era bem menor do que o que sentira. Podia se lembrar nitidamente do nervosismo na arquibancada, ao lado dos sonserinos. Seus olhos vagavam pelos jogadores vestidos de verde competindo contra os de vermelho, mas sempre que achava seguro escapava um olhar para o menino na beira do campo e admirava seu rosto ansioso com as bochechas vermelhas e os olhos vidrados e brilhantes. Sorria de leve quando a Sonserina fazia um ponto e a mão pequena era levada até seus dentes que a mordia sem delongas.

"Hummm, eu poderia fazer isso de forma mais prazerosa, Potter". Pensava antes de voltar os olhos para o jogo.

Recordou-se dos sentimentos controversos de ver sua amada Sonserina ganhar e de ver o sorriso estampado no rosto daquele menino enquanto a Grifinória era vaiada por mais um apenas ficava imaginando como seria depois do jogo. Talvez a Sonserina ganhasse e teria que vê-lo com uma cara deprimente enquanto fazia beicinho. Antes de beijá-lo iria informar claramente a vencedora da partida, mas depois pediria toda a atenção que merecia. Harry não iria negá-lo, nunca negava.

Mas talvez a Grifinória tivesse sorte e conseguisse a vitória. Os jogadores iriam comemorar um pouco, a senhorita Granger se encarregaria de não deixar ninguém o segurar por muito tempo fazendo assim com que ele voltasse aos aposentos o quanto antes. Seu coração ao certo estaria desesperado para encontrá-lo, ficaram tempo demais separado e isso nunca era saudável. Claro que iria fingir estar odiando a vitória da Grifinória e agiria com sua forma desdenhosa e irônica, talvez até dissesse algo para realmente feri-lo, sabia que nada adiantaria, ele ainda iria ao seu encontro e o beijaria.

E então nada mais importaria, pois os lábios de Harry tinham o poder de o controlar, ou melhor, de fazê-lo perder completamente o controle. Eles se amariam por inconstantes horas em seu quarto, agarrados um ao outro demonstrando a necessidade de contato, Snape entraria em Harry com facilidade e o ajudaria com os movimentos lentos para não se machucar. Tocaria em cada parte daquele corpo, ficaria arrepiado com as juras de amor eterno que o menino lhe sussurrasse, mesmo que jamais acontecesse. Por fim se entregaria ao prazer do gozo espalhando-se dentro do menino enquanto ele sujava o lençol com sua própria essência. Depois Harry sentaria na cama ajeitando-se da melhor maneira que sua barriga permitisse e Snape se deitaria fechando os olhos e curtindo as últimas sensações gostosas do orgasmo antes de sentir a mão de Harry em seu cabelo enquanto o menino caia no jamais admitiria, mas em sua mente ele sorria pelo amor recém feito.

Mas então, mas rápido do que demorara para pensar no que aconteceria após o término do jogo, tudo acabou. Maldita hora em que dera ouvidos ao que Dumbledore lhe dissera, jamais deveria ter dado vazão aos sentimentos que um dia jurou jamais sentir novamente e que devagar foram libertos pelas mãos hábeis do menino. Perdera o controle, se deixara ultrapassar o limite da razão e se envolver com a magia da sedução e afeição. Sim, ele se perdera nos olhares puros daqueles olhos verdes sem perceber uma possível armadilha neles. Harry era sempre tão entregue e amável passando por cima de seus desaforos e o aceitando em seus piores momentos que sem perceber apegara-se a sua pessoa.

Não, ele não podia ser assim, ele não era afetuoso ou carinhoso, muito menos um adepto aos sonhos românticos. Ele era Severus Snape, precisava voltar a ser Snape, precisava finalizar seus muros e reforçá-los, trancar a sete chaves aquele sentimento nascido nos confins de seu coração e esquecer que ele batia. Precisava esquecer Harry Potter, deixá-lo ir embora, mesmo antes da hora. Talvez até fosse melhor assim. O menino iria embora de qualquer forma e em pouco tempo, talvez ter raiva dele o ajudasse no fato de que iriam se separar. Talvez fosse muito melhor cada um ter sua parcela de ódio do que ver o menino o olhar com aquele desejo homicida enquanto dentro de si queimava o desejo de tê-lo em suas mãos. Isso, era bem melhor.

Snape fechou os olhos com força tentando afastar a dor que sentia pelo fato de ter pensado em jamais ver o menino. Precisava de seu controle, uma chance que o ajudasse a voltar ao inicio de seu penoso castigo onde as sombras e a escuridão eram suas únicas aliadas, onde a solidão era sua companheira e em seu coração só ardia o amor por uma mulher morta.

Essa chance ardeu em seu braço esquerdo assim que entendeu que o silêncio proveniente do outro quarto era pelo claro motivo do menino ter desmaiado de exaustão. Com olhos negros brilhando de loucura olhou para a marca negra no braço e a viu grande, nítida e temerosa. Sim, controle. Devagar se dirigiu ao guarda roupas e pegou suas vestes, pela dor leve que sentia em seu braço não era nada tão urgente, apenas uma reunião breve, por isso tinha tempo para um banho. Debaixo da água Snape concentrava-se em começar a esconder todos os sentimentos e pensamentos fortes que vieram a tona naquele dia devido os acontecidos. Por sorte conseguira deixar tudo no fundo de sua mente protegido por barreiras que o Lord não conseguiria furar. Ao sair do banho deixou as gotas d'água escorrerem em seu corpo enquanto enxugava os cabelos, em alguns minutos estava completamente arrumado e pronto para se apresentar ao mestre.

Ao sair do quarto não olhou para a porta ao lado, apenas caminhou até a porta principal e a abriu recebendo de bom grado a lufada gélida do vento cortante do corredor. A porta fechou enquanto ouvia o zumbido de alunos caminhando pelos corredores ainda alvoroçados pelo jogo. Sem ter a menor vontade de encará-los virou-se em uma passagem antes da barreira que separava seus aposentos. Foi diretamente para a orla da floresta e de lá para os portões principais que se abriram com sua chegada. Antes de aparatar ele se virou e olhou com tristeza para o castelo com o pensamento de que tudo poderia ser diferente. Podia, mas não era.

Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos concentrando-se. Estava na hora de deixar o comensal vigorar em sua alma. Ao abrir os olhos não havia nenhum resquício do Severus de antes, apenas o negror do Snape de agora.

_**Our memories**__ (__Nossas lembranças)_

_**They can beinviting**__ (__Elas podem ser convidativas)_

_**But some are al together**__ (__Mas algumas são completamente)_

_**Mighty frightening**__ (__Certamente amedrontadoras)_

**_N/A:_**

_Gente quer muito agradecer por todos os reviews que recebi, fiquei muito feliz mesmo, vcs são o máximo e aqui está mais um capítulo, beijos a todos e FELIZ NATAL._

_**Makele:** Nossa, nem imaginava como o Snape ia ficar por causa do que aconteceu neh... pois é ele ficou muito puto pela Gina ter beijado seu Harry, depois mostrará o que ele vai fazer com ela. Eu gostei. Pois é, justamente quando eles estão se dando bem vem alguma coisa e tira eles desse bem estar... uma merda, mas tanta coisa ainda está para acontecer... espere só... bjusss, Feliz Natal..._

_**Patronus Moonstone:** Calma, até a morte do Dumbie ainda tem algumas coisas para acontecer... Gina terá seu castigo, é só esperar que vc verá qual é... obrigada pelo review... Feliz Natal._

_**Daniela Snape,** Obrigada Obrigada Obrigada... Feliz Natal._

_**Sandra Longbottom:** Pois é, ainda bem que pelo menos por um misero tempo eles se deram bem e aproveitaram o minimo tempo juntos, Gina terá seu castigo, não se preocupe. Calma, que ainda tem algumas coisas para acontecer antes da morte do Dumbie... bjusss... Feliz Natal..._

_**Mazzola Jackson:** Valeu pelo Review, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, demorei para escrever... logo logo posto mais... bjus e Feliz Natal._

_**HotIsMe:** Nem te conto o que ele fará com a Gina... bjusss... Feliz Natal_

_**Tonks Fenix:** Olá, eu tento sempre postar rápido, mas infelizmente algumas vezes não consigo, agora por exemplo ficarei até o ano que vem sem postar...Gina não vai descobrir o segredo de Harry, esse segredo será sempre bem guardado, não se preocupe com isso no momento, todos saberão quando for a hora certa. Eu amo as cenas de amor dos dois, porém infelizmente elas acabam uma hora ou outra. vamos ver o que irá acontecer... Bjusss... Feliz Natal._

_**Renata:** Nossa senhora, calma, a Gina terá seu castigo e acredite será muito legal... para nós amantes de Snarry...que pena que só lera em Janeiro... mas boas festas, bjussss.._


	23. A falta de sua tortura

**Me desculpem os erros de português, não tive muito tempo para revisar...divirtam-se**

**Capítulo 23 – A falta de sua tortura.**

O outono estava rigoroso, quente e seco lembrando a todos que o verão estava por vir e traria outra onda de calor insuportável. Todos os alunos reclamavam da temperatura e umidade do ar, apenas um estava alheio a tudo isso. Harry Potter se encontrava no alto da torre de astronomia, estivera parado naquele mesmo lugar próximo a beirada apenas olhando os alunos no jardim. Via como os mais novos corriam um atrás do outro aproveitando a pouca brisa que as árvores da floresta traziam. Já os mais velhos ficavam espalhados na grama, alguns estudavam para os próximos exames, outros conversavam e havia aqueles que Harry evitava olhar, pois traziam mais dor ao seu peito. Claro que não tinha nada contra eles, mas o fato de serem casais claramente apaixonados se beijando enquanto o sol os banhava com seus raios o deixava angustiado.

Como sonhara que um dia poderia ficar daquela forma com Snape, deitado em seu colo sentindo as mãos finas passarem por seu cabelo em um carinho despercebido enquanto os olhos negros percorriam o jardim em busca de uma linda menina de cabelos pretos. Chegou a imaginar que faria exatamente o que o casal de corvinais estava fazendo naquele exato momento. Ele se levantaria como a menina fez e se aproximaria de Severus passando suas mãos pelos ombros dele e o beijaria logo após sorrir-lhe apaixonadamente.

Porém eram somente sonhos que se acabaram. Sonhos que jamais se tornariam realidade, não por ser romântico demais para que acontecesse, mas pelo simples fato de que qualquer sonho que tivera fora destruído por um beijo roubado, um beijo inocente de uma menina que não sabia da história toda, sua história. Harry fechou os olhos com força ao ouvir o sinal do almoço. Não queria descer, queria permanecer ali onde sempre se escondia para evitar o lugar em que deveria chamar de aposentos pessoais, mas que agora parecia mais uma câmera de tortura.

Não queria se mexer, mas era obrigado. Não desejava que Hermione o encontrasse chorando novamente e que o rodeasse de mais perguntas como da última vez, porém não tinha a menor vontade de entrar no salão principal. Ele estaria lá.

Quando o segundo sinal tocou resolveu se mexer. Devagar, devido a grande barriga, Harry começou a descer os degraus com sorte de não encontrar ninguém. Quando estava no quinto andar encontrou Rony e Hermione o esperando onde haviam combinado. Sem falar nada os amigos o rodearam e como sempre o escoltaram até o destino. Rony tentava não olhar para Harry, mas Hermione praticamente o encarava.

- Hermione, pare de ficar me olhando, por favor. – Pediu Harry enquanto andava devagar tentando atrasar sua chegada ao grande salão.

- Como? Você está horrível. Deve ter emagrecido pelo menos uns cinco quilos nessas semanas, suas olheiras estão enormes e você não presta mais atenção nas aulas. E sua filha, Harry? Você não pensa nela?

- Claro que penso. É por ela que estou indo comer, mas não me culpe por não conseguir comer mais do que o que ela necessita. – Respondeu Harry parando no meio do corredor e encarando os olhos vivos da menina com os seus vazios. – Eu não durmo porque tenho medo do que vejo quando fecho meus olhos e não presto atenção nas aulas porque não há mais nada de interessante que me prenda a elas.

- Harry, você não pode ficar assim. – Disse Rony vendo o amigo quase chorando. – Vocês brigaram, mas depois tudo se resolve, não é Hermione? Essas coisas acontecem o tempo todo. Papai e mamãe vivem brigando, mas logo ficam bem de novo.

- É, Harry. É só dar tempo ao tempo que tudo se resolverá.

- Agradeço aos dois. – Disse Harry se segurando para não desabar ante as palavras dos amigos. – Mas se querem que eu coma, peço que parem. Por favor.

- Tudo bem, não vamos mais falar nada. – Disse Rony. – Mas vamos logo antes que acabem com todo o rango.

- Sabe que a comida nunca acaba, Rony. – Disse Hermione.

- Eu sei, mas vai que um dia isso acontece e esse dia é hoje? Não posso arriscar.

- Você é a pessoa mais gulosa que eu conheço.

Harry ouvia os amigos falando, mas não conseguia entender o teor do assunto. Sua mente fugia completamente da realidade quando se aproximava das grandes portas de carvalho. Sentindo o estômago revirar de nervoso pisou dentro do salão e automaticamente olhou para a grande mesa dos professores. Dumbledore estava ali com sua expressão cansada e sua mão mais preta que antes. Ao seu lado estava McGonagall concentrada em uma conversa com a professora Sprout e do outro lado estava ele. Harry forçou-se a olhá-lo porque agora era a única coisa que podia fazer, admirá-lo de longe enquanto seus olhos negros o ignoravam completamente.

- Vamos para a mesa, Harry. O pessoal tá começando a olhar para a gente.

Hermione o arrastou dali diretamente para uma cadeira que o deixava de costas para Snape. Imediatamente o prato se encheu de comidas gostosas que Harry negou pegando um pequeno pedaço de frango. Sem vontade alguma levou aquele pequeno pedaço até a boca e mastigou devagar sem realmente sentir o gosto. Estava distraído, a todo momento esperava sentir o peso do olhar incomodo em sua nuca, mas nem mesmo uma leve brisa passou por ali durante todo o almoço Snape não olhou para ele nem um único segundo.

Quando o almoço acabou Harry ouviu o nítido barulho da capa negra esvoaçando enquanto o homem se levantava e ia embora pela porta atrás da mesa dos professores. Harry escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e fez o possível para segurar o choro enquanto se lembrava dos momentos em que o professor passava pela frente de sua mesa olhando-o significantemente fazendo-o esperar alguns minutos para depois escapulir do salão e andar pelo corredor vazio até ser pego fortemente por uma mão que o arrastava para dentro de um armário velho ou sala vazia antes de tomar-lhe os lábios e quase rasgar sua roupa com o desespero de tomar aquele corpo.

- Harry? Está tudo bem?

Harry tremeu ao ouvir aquela voz, sabia que não deveria sentir raiva ou ódiodela, mas não podia deixar de sentir. Por mais que não soubesse de nada, Gina acabara com sua vida no momento em que lhe beijou.

- Está tudo ótimo. – Respondeu baixando as mãos e tentando dar-lhe um olhar gentil.

- Tem certeza?

- Harry está bem, Gina. – Disse Rony rispidamente. – Mas você não parece nada bem. – Acrescentou o irmão vendo as olheiras da menina e a clara expressão de cansaço. – O que houve?

- Estou estudando demais, só isso. – Respondeu rapidamente deixando Rony intrigado, assim como Hermione que franziu a testa.

- Tenho que ir. – Disse Harry de repente. – Tchau.

- Até mais. – Acenou Gina.

- Vou ficar aqui alguns momentos e depois ir para o treino. – Disse Rony com a boca cheia.

- Está bem, vamos Hermione.

Hermione esperou Harry se levantar e o acompanhou para fora do grande salão.

- Você deveria ir se deitar, Harry. Precisa descansar. – Disse Hermione.

- Não vou para meus aposentos.

- Você não pode ir lá de novo, não pode ficar subindo todos esses lances de escadas. Fará mal para...você sabe o que. – Concluiu quando uma turma de sonserinos passou por perto lançando olhares de nojo. Hermione os ignorou.

- Não posso ficar nos meus aposentos, Hermione.

- Então vamos ver o Rony treinar, o campo não é tão longe e o caminho é plano.

Harry ponderou e o que iria fazer e resolveu seguir até o campo com a amiga. Durante todo o jogo os olhos de Harry estiveram longe dos jogadores no alto, estavam postados na beirada onde há semanas ele mesmo estivera parado olhando esperançoso para a equipe jogando, rezando para que eles ganhassem e sonhando com sua noite após a vitória. Ela acabou não sendo mágica como pensara e sim dolorosa.

Harry não contou para os amigos sobre o feitiço que Snape lançou causando-lhe uma dor que jamais sentira antes, sabia que Rony iria querer avançar em Snape na primeira oportunidade e Hermione não hesitaria em ir ao escritório de Dumbledore relatar o acontecido. Era melhor que eles não soubessem, aquele sofrimento era somente dele, assim como suas tentativas infrutíferas de conversar com o homem.

Depois daquele dia Snape mal aparecera em seus aposentos, ficava o tempo todo trancado em seu laboratório, dando aulas ou pior ainda, em companhia de Voldemort atacando pessoas inocentes para descontar a raiva que sentia. Via as notícias no dia seguinte e sempre o esperava acordado, mas quando o homem aparecia vestido com sua capa negra manchada de sangue e a máscara prateada pendurada em seus dedos longos sem se preocupar com o que aquela imagem causaria em si ele apenas o ignorava sem ligar para seus choros e pedidos de perdão. Snape nem mesmo o olhava enquanto o chamava e implorava sua mínima atenção.

A única vez em que se encararam foi quando Harry se pôs diante da porta de seu quarto e esticou as mãos para tocar no peito do homem. Lembrava-se nitidamente do passo que ele deu para trás e do olhar gélido e repleto de ódio que Severus lhe lançara. No momento em que as pérolas negras cravaram-se em sua alma Harry a sentiu tremer ante a violência do negror e ódio que dele vinham.

- Severus, por favor. – Pediu ignorando a dor no peito. – Você é tudo para mim.

Snape deu um passo a frente e olhou Harry de cima, seu rosto era uma pedra de gelo e suas palavras estavam mais afiadas que adagas de prata. Cravaram fundo em Harry, até hoje não conseguira tirá-las.

- Você não é nada para mim. – Sussurrou o homem entre os lábios cerrados. – Saia da minha frente.

Snape não precisou pedir novamente, imediatamente Harry retrocedeu um passo e encostou as costas na parede gelada. As lágrimas apareceram violentas e derramaram-se com força pelo seu rosto vermelho. Os soluços vieram logo depois deixando-o com falta de ar. Quando seu corpo escorregou para o chão pela falta de força em se manter em pé viu os pés de Snape rumarem para dentro do quarto e ouviu a porta bater com força.

Deveria levantar-se, aquela posição faria mal ao seu filho, mas não havia forças para se mover. A vontade de morrer veio logo antes de perceber que necessitava ficar vivo. Devagar encostou seu rosto no chão frio e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem para ele escurecendo-o com seu liquido salgado, seus olhos pesaram com o cansaço, mas só se fecharam horas depois quando o homem saiu do quarto e rumou porta a fora sem nem ao menos se preocupar em olhá-lo.

- Harry, você está bem? – Perguntou Hermione quando seus olhos se apertaram fortemente ao se lembrar que no lugar das mãos macias e ágeis de seu esposo, quem cuidara dele aquela noite fora Dobby.

- Não, Hermione, não estou nada bem.

Harry saiu desajeitado pelo campo sem nem mesmo comemorar a espetacular defesa de Rony. Hermione acenou rapidamente para o ruivo e correu atrás de Harry. Assim que o alcançou não falou nada só o acompanhou pelos corredores até que o menino não aguentou mais e quase desabou no chão sendo amparado pelos braços de Hermione. A amiga o arrastou para uma sala vazia e conjurou uma cama onde o colocou sentado.

- Harry...

Hermione se assustou ao ver o amigo cair em prantos a sua frente.

- Não agüento mais, Hermione. Não agüento.

- Harry, não fica assim. Tudo vai melhorar, você vai ver.

- Não vai.

- Olha. – Começou a menina desajeitadamente. – Se não melhorar entre vocês é porque não era para acontecer. Snape é muito diferente de você, de repente não era para acontecer mesmo. Quem sabe tudo volta a ser como antes, era tudo mais fácil.

- Mas eu queria que tudo isso acontecesse. Não quero que volte a ser igual. Não tem como. Você não entende, Hermione. Eu amo Severus. Eu o amo com todas as minhas forças. Não consigo ficar longe dele e cada vez que vejo seu desprezo, aquilo me mata.

Hermione estava paralisada e de olhos arregalados, era a primeira vez que Harry falava de sua vida pessoal com Snape.

- Ele me torturou! – Gritou Harry assustando a menina e a fazendo exclamar com horror.

- Temos que falar com Dumbledore!

- Não, você não vai falar nada para ele.

- Harry, você foi torturado pelo homem que deveria te proteger.

- Eu sei, mas eu gostei.

- O que?

- Eu gostei, porque naquele misero momento em que os feitiços dele me atingiam causando dor eu sabia que ainda estava em sua mente, que ele ainda se importava com o que eu sentia, mesmo que fosse uma coisa ruim, ele se importava comigo de alguma forma. Eu seria torturado todos os dias se isso o fizesse se importar, o fizesse ver que eu estou aqui. Mas ele não me vê mais. Ele me ignora completamente, inclusive nas aulas. Ele nem mesmo me nota, é como se eu fosse um nada. Eu me tornei um nada.

Com angustia e cuidado Hermione se adiantou e abraçou o amigo com forca sentindo seu corpo tremer ao abraçá-la de volta.

- Eu o amo como jamais poderei amar alguém. Eu amo aquele filho da puta torturador, eu amo os beijos dele, as mãos dele me tocando. Eu sinto falta de beijá-lo antes de fazermos amor ou só sexo. Eu sinto tanto a falta dele.

Hermione nada disse, apenas abraçou o amigo enquanto ele soluçava em seus ombros. Harry estava mais do que desesperado, estava exausto. A emoção e a depressão lhe cobravam demais. Foi então que sentiu o corpo do menino amolecer em seus braços.

- Harry? Harry, o que houve? Fala comigo. Por favor.

Harry fechou os olhos e desmaiou nos braços da amiga, Hermione o colocou deitado e correu porta afora para dentro do salão principal. Praticamente todos já haviam ido embora, mas por sorte a professora McGonagall ainda estava ali dentro. Hermione correu para seu lado bem no momento em que a ouvia brigar com dois grifinórios primeiranistas.

- Isso é um absurdo, guerra de comida além de ser uma atitude idiota é uma completa falta de ética. Estou decepcionada com os dois. Dez pontos a menos para a grifinória.

- Professora! Professora!

- Senhorita Granger, será que tenho que lembrá-la de que é monitora chefe e que deve, portanto, dar o exemplo?

- É o Harry. Ele desmaiou.

- Potter? Onde ele está? – Perguntou McGonagall com os olhos arregalados.

- Está em uma sala vazia no corredor.

As duas saíram correndo do salão enquanto os meninos que ficaram ali trataram de espalhar a notícia. Harry Potter estava em estado grave. Não iria demorar muito para que os boatos o colocassem próximo da morte. Quando McGonagall entrou na sala e encontrou Harry deitado na cama seu coração se desesperou ao pensar no que poderia acontecer com seu aluno e com a criança que ele carregava.

- Potter? – Chamou a professora. – Ele não responde. Vamos ter que levá-lo para a ala hospitalar, chame o Hagrid, não posso levá-lo com magia.

Hermione saiu correndo da sala e esbarrou em alguns alunos que estavam ali querendo ver o que havia acontecido.

- Hermione, o que houve? – Perguntou Rony encontrando-a no meio do corredor. – Disseram que o Harry está em perigo.

- Provavelmente sim, mas não do jeito que pensam.

- Ah, Droga. O você sabe o que está bem?

- Não sei. Mas preciso que chame Hagrid, você corre mais rápido que eu. Vai.

Rony não esperou uma segunda ordem e abriu caminho entre os alunos que se acumulavam para sair do castelo e voar pelo jardim em busca do meio gigante.

Hermione olhou feio para os alunos e voltou para a sala avisando a professora que havia um aglomerado de alunos no corredor. McGonagall não ligou para aquilo, naquele momento estava preocupada com o menino que começava a suar em cima da Hagrid irrompeu pela porta e Hermione pode ouvir Rony brigando com os alunos que tentavam ver o que acontecia.

- Como monitor eu ordeno que voltem para suas salas comunais, ou sejalá para onde estavam indo.

- Hagrid, preciso que leve Potter para a ala hospitalar, mas tenha muito cuidado com ele.

- Sim, professora, mas o que aconteceu?

- Não sei, precisamos que Papoula o examine, precisamos ir agora.

O meio gigante se adiantou e se abaixou pegando Harry com a maior delicadeza que seu tamanho permitia.

- Ele tomou a poção hoje, Granger?

- Sim, professora, eu o faço beber todos os dias.

- Ótimo, não quero que os alunos tenham mais alguma coisa para ficar espalhando. Vamos Hagrid.

Quando a professora irrompeu pela porta com Hagrid atrás dela os alunos exclamaram, Hermione só não sabia dizer se era de surpresa pelo menino de ouro ser carregado ou de medo pela carranca da professora.

- Eu pensei ter ouvido o monitor Weasley mandar todos para suas casas. Quinze pontos a menos para todas as casas por essa desobediência e eu sugiro que saiam daqui imediatamente antes que eu resolva dar detenções também.

Imediatamente os alunos se dispersaram e eles puderam subir as escadas rumo a ala hospitalar.

_**N/A:**_

_**Guest**: Essa música se chama Don't Speak - No Dout...ela fala sobre duas pessoas que brigaram e se separaram, então achei que cabia exatamente nesse capítulo, para mim ficou perfeito...que bom que gostou do capítulo... bjussss_

_**Sandra Longbottom**: Olá novamente. Que bom que gostou do capítulo, fico realmente feliz por isso...Calma que você ainda vai ver o castigo da Gina...Pois é, os dois não mereciam, mas foi preciso,... espero que entenda... bjusss_

_**Daniela Snape:** Espero que tenha tido boas festas...obrigada pelo review... bjusss_

_**Rosangela:** Pois é, não dá para entender muito bem de quem ficamos com pena, muita coisa acontece entre os dois... mas muita coisa ainda vai acontecer... espere só... bjusss_

_**Makele:** Na verdade é meio previsivel que Snape fosse agir daquela forma, é a unica forma que ele sabe agir...eu tb acho que eles merecem ser feliz, porém, infelizmente, muita coisa ainda vai acontecer com esses dois...Quanto a Gina, terá que esperar um pouco para ver o castigo dela... muito obrigada pelo review... bjussss_

_**mulamxd**: Pois é, a fic dá a entender que nada poderá deixar os dois serem felizes neh...sempre acontece alguma coisa quando eles estão juntos e bem...Espero que seu final de ano tenha sido bom... um grande beijo_

_**Tonks Fenix:** Pense um pouco no lado de Snape, ele ficou extremamente machucado internamente...Logo logo mostrarei sobre a Gina... que bom que gostou do capítulo, muito obrigada pelo review... bjusss_

_**Alma Frenz:** Alma, minha querida e amada Alma... eu tomei um gigantesco susto quando abri meu e-mail e vi aquele monte de review... nossa li todos com muito carinho e amei cada um, sua visão referente a história é encantadora e muito bem critoriosa... eu estou muito feliz de que tenha gostado da fic até aqui e que tenha lido... muito feliz mesmo... não comentei em todos os capítulos, mas quero deixar aqui meu agradecimento por tudo, espero que possa continuar lendo até que sua finalização seja concluida...valeu novamente e fico no aguardo de sua atualização tb...bjusssssssss_

_**Renata:** Olá Renata...Que bom que gostou... eu fico muito contente que tenha entendido os sentimentos dos dois... esper seu review no proximo capítulo... bjusssss_


	24. Por favor, não me ame

**Quero agradecer a todos pelos reviews que recebo, além de mensagens privadas... vcs são dez... desculpem os erros...**

**Capítulo 24 – Por favor, não me ame.**

No final do corredor das masmorras o professor Snape acabava de sair de seu escritório onde fora buscar alguns ingredientes para poder continuar a produção de sua poção. Guardou cuidadosamente os fracos na túnica e fez uma nota mental de que deveria ir até a Casa dos Gritos naquela noite dar continuidade à ela.

Assim que fechou a porta ouviu o burburinho dos alunos que voltavam para suas salas comunais afim de aproveitar o restante daquele sábado. Sua cabeça começou a doer com as vozes altas que vinham em sua direção, mas graças a sua imagem de professor carrasco os alunos baixavam suas vozes ao percebê-lo. Porém foi no meio de um sussurro que ouviu a frase que o paralisou no meio do corredor causando testas franzidas por parte dos sonserinos.

- O que será que aconteceu com Potter para que aquele idiota gigante tivesse que carregá-lo para a ala hospitalar?

Snape permaneceu quieto enquanto sua mente absorvia as informações dos outros alunos. "Acho que ele vai morrer, já parecia um cadáver mesmo." "Você viu como ele estava sempre longe nas aulas, deve ser alguma doença, sei lá, também não me importo."

As mãos do professor se fecharam com força enquanto seus olhos esquadrinhavam o chão de pedra que o levaria até a entrada principal e de lá para as escadas até chegar a ala hospitalar. Ele estaria lá, deitado em uma maca, desacordado com sua filha no ventre. Por um instante ficou em dúvida se devia ir vê-la, saber se a criança estava bem, mas resolveu simplesmente girar sobre os calcanhares e rumar para seus aposentos fechando-se no agradável vazio de sua sala silenciosa.

Esvaziando sua mente de qualquer dúvida que começava a surgir, se dirigiu ao bar e pegou um copo cheio de Whisky, porém quando ia dar o segundo gole uma fênix prateada apareceu diante de seus olhos. Snape não deu a menor bola para o patrono de Dumbledore e apenas verteu o líquido pela garganta sentindo-o rasgar o caminho por onde passava.

"Venha para a ala hospitalar. Agora!"

Snape sabia que deveria obedecer a ordem dada por Dumbledore. Amaldiçoando entre dentes levantou-se e passou pelo patrono espalhando sua fumaça pelo ambiente até que não houvesse mais vestígios do feitiço quente do diretor, só havia o frio de sua solidão. Sem mais delongas saiu de seus aposentos e rumou para a ala hospitalar. Seus passos diminuíam quanto mais chegava perto da porta, com receio estendeu a mão para a maçaneta e a abriu. Assim que entrou viu o corpo do menino em uma maca ao fundo da ala. McGonagall estava na cabeceira acariciando os cabelos revoltos dele, Hagrid se afastara um pouco para deixar Madame Pomfrey o examinar, Rony estava sentado na outra maca apenas olhando, Dumbledore ficou no pé da cama e Hermione Granger olhava diretamente para seus negros olhos com um ódio vivo que jamais vira na menina e nem achava que ela era capaz de sentir. Sem se mexer um único centímetro viu a garota se levantar da cadeira onde estava e avançar dois passos antes de apontar o dedo em sua direção.

- Você! – Sibilou entre dentes. – Você é o culpado de tudo isso que está acontecendo com Harry.

- Hermione! – Exclamou Rony se levantando com os olhos arregalados de surpresa. Hermione era a última pessoa no mundo que falaria dessa forma com um professor a não ser Umbridge.

- Senhorita Granger! – Disse McGonagall olhando-a sem acreditar no que estava vendo.

Hermione não se importou com as exclamações e avançou como uma fera na direção de Snape que ainda não se mexera.

- Harry está morrendo por sua culpa, ele não come e nem dorme direito. Não tem noção do que causou a ele?

- Nem ao menos reparei. – Debochou Snape simplesmente.

Hermione sentiu as palavras atingirem seu estômago e revirarem seu almoço. Como podia aquele homem ser tão frio e sem alma? Como Harry pudera amá-lo a ponto de entregar-se por completo deixando em suas mãos sua própria vida?

- Seu miserável! – Gritou a menina batendo os pulsos no peito de Snape e o fazendo dar um passo para trás antes de agarrar os pulsos dela e os prenderem com força. – Você não merece estar com ele, não merece receber o amor de Harry. Ele te deu tudo e em troca você apenas o observa morrer, seu desgraçado.

- Olhe seus modos, Granger! – Disse Snape entre dentes. – Não vou tolerar essa sua petulância, não é minha culpa se o idiota de seu amigo não coloca a comida necessária na boca.

- ELE É SEU ESPOSO! – Estourou a menina. – Você deveria cuidar e zelar por ele, protegê-lo de tudo, até dele mesmo ou de você. Ele está morrendo porque ama você, bastardo!

- Alvo, faça alguma coisa! – Exclamou McGonagall.

- Deixe-a, algumas verdades devem ser ouvidas e nem sempre sou eu que tenho que dizê-las.

- Já chega, Granger. Uma única palavra a mais e a Grifinória perderá todos os pontos. – Disse Snape.

- Eu estou pouco me lixando para esses pontos. Ao contrário de você eu coloco Harry na frente de qualquer dessas coisas. Mas você não pode fazer isso, você tinha que se dominar por um ciúmes infantil e patético fazendo com que o menino que carrega o seu filho caísse em desgraça, e pior ainda, por uma coisa que ele não fez. Será que não entende? Harry só tem olhos para você. Gina não é nada para ele, nunca aconteceu nada entre eles. Eu juro, professor Snape, que se algo acontecer com Harry...

- Senhorita Granger, já chega. - Dessa vez a voz veio baixa e rouca, era a voz cansada que Dumbledore trazia naqueles dias. Imediatamente Hermione se livrou das mãos de Snape e se dirigiu porta a fora. – Devido as circunstância nenhum castigo será dado para a menina, porém sugiro que vá encontrá-la senhor Weasley, acho que ela precisará de seu apoio.

Rony concordou com a cabeça e saiu atrás de Hermione pelos corredores do castelo pensando que finalmente ela perdera completamente a cabeça. Dentro da ala hospitalar Dumbledore olhava intensamente para Snape que se aproximou devagar sem olhar para o menino uma única vez.

- Peço que todos saiam, por favor.

- Certo, vamos Hagrid. – Chamou McGonagall para o meio gigante que hesitou olhando para o menino. – Vamos, eu o manterei informado de como ele está.

- Tudo bem.

Hagrid saiu na frente da professora, mas não pode evitar lançar um olhar duro e indignado para Snape. McGonagall fechou a porta e Dumbledore permaneceu olhando para Snape até que Madame Pomfrey se aproximou.

- O menino está bem, foi só uma perda de sentidos devido o estresse e má alimentação. Claro que poderia ter sido bem pior, mas graças a Deus os dois estão bem, a criança está se desenvolvendo bem e deverá nascer daqui a umas cinco ou seis semanas.

- Que bom. – Disse Dumbledore aliviado.

– Que bom mesmo, mas ele está em uma situação emocional delicada e precisará de cuidados. – Nesse momento a enfermeira se virou para Snape e balançou a cabeça. – Pensei que fosse mais responsável, Severus. Estou extremamente decepcionada com você.

- Não ligo a mínima para o que sente, Papoula, você não está aqui para sentir, está aqui para tratar pacientes.

- Chega. – Disse Dumbledore. – Agradeço pela avaliação e os cuidados, Papoula, mas peço que me deixe sozinho com Severus, por favor.

- Claro diretor. – Disse a enfermeira antes de virar as costas e entrar em sua sala.

Dumbledore lançou um feitiço silenciador no ambiente e aguardou um pouco antes de voltar seu olhar para Snape. Ao observá-lo pode ver nitidamente o quanto ele se concentrava para manter a máscara de indiferença enquanto ainda fingia que o menino não estava ali. Lembrou-se das palavras duras que ele lhe jogara na cara quando todo esse sofrimento começou.

"Nunca mais me faça acreditar em suas palavras, Dumbledore. Elas são falsas. Fique com o seu amor, eu ficarei com minhas obrigações."

Obrigações que estavam cada vez mais perto dele. O nascimento de sua filha e o cumprimento da missão de Draco. Dumbledore deu um passo a frente e tocou em seu rosto com a mão doente. Snape franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto os olhos azuis o esquadrinhavam. Odiava quando o diretor fazia aquilo, sabia que o sábio homem veria muito mais do que sua perda de peso e olheiras fundas. Antes de falar Dumbledore acariciou o rosto do homem e lhe sorriu fraco.

- Não sabia que ele havia penetrado tão fundo em sua alma.

- Isso não importa mais. – Sussurrou Snape. – Logo tudo estará acabado.

- Então aproveite enquanto pode.

- Esse é o problema, eu não posso.

- Severus, meu filho, não estrague a oportunidade que você tem, o pouco tempo que tem. Eu sei o que é ter que afastar-se de quem se ama e o quanto dói.

- Basta! – Disse Snape entre dentes. – Sinto muito Dumbledore, não posso fazer isso. Não posso.

Snape deu as costas para seu mentor e saiu da ala hospitalar pisando duro no chão de pedra rumo ao jardim. Ao chegar no primeiro andar avistou Rony e Hermione conversando baixinho, a menina fez menção de lhe dirigir a palavra, mas Snape se adiantou sem nem mesmo parar de andar.

- Melhor segurar a boca grande de sua namoradinha, Weasley, se não quiser que ela se arrependa mais do que sua irmã.

O homem viu pelo canto dos olhos o ruivo afastar a menina tentando acalmá-la. Sem se importar com eles ou com qualquer um que aparecesse na sua frente, Snape rumou pelo jardim até o salgueiro lutador. Com habilidade o paralisou e se esgueirou pela entrada indo parar no túnel úmido e estreito que o levaria diretamente para o andar térreo da Casa dos pisar na madeira podre daquele casarão velho sentiu o peso do ar abafado e abraçou a solidão que fizera-lhe companhia durante essas últimas semanas em que manteve-se distante dele segurando a tentação de se aproximar.

Sem pressa dirigiu-se para o canto de sempre e se sentou no chão sujo ao lado do caldeirão fumegante que infelizmente ainda não estava pronto. Mas estaria, faltava pouco tempo agora. Respirando profundamente encostou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos se atrevendo a relembrar as últimas semanas. Ali, sozinho e longe de tudo e de todos, ele poderia afogar-se nas dúvidas.

**_Forgive Me_**_(Me perdoe)_

**_Can you forgive me again?_**_(Você pode me perdoar novamente?)_

**_I don't know what I Said _**_(Eu não sei o que eu disse)_

**_But I didn't me na to hurt you _**_(Mas eu não pretendia magoar você)_

**_I heard the words come out _**_(Eu ouvi as palavras saírem)_

**_I felt that I would die _**_(Eu senti como se fosse morrer)_

**_It hurts so much to hurt you _**_(Dói tanto magoar você)_

**_Then you look at me _**_(Então, você olha para mim)_

**_You're not shouting anymore _**_(Você não está mais gritando)_

**_You're silently broken _**_(Você está silenciosamente magoado)_

Viu nitidamente as imagens de Potter chorando ajoelhado aos seus pés implorando perdão. Lembrou-se do ódio que sentiu pela humilhação falsa, recordou suas palavras ferinas mandando-o se afastar. Lembrou-se de tudo isso e se arrependeu.

Três dias após o acontecido Harry parou de pedir seu perdão, ele apenas sentava perto de onde estava e o olhava com lágrimas nos olhos até que adormecesse ou que o visse se levantar e ir embora. Sabia que ele não estava comendo, o via todos os dias no salão principal e por mais que desse apenas pequenas olhadas aparentemente insignificantes conseguia ver mais do que queria. Com o passar dos dias Harry tornara-se nada mais que um ser sem alma que respirava por que era necessário e somente por isso. Não havia mais cor em seu rosto, só palidez, seus olhos viviam perdidos e sem rumo, apenas duas bolas verdes e opacas.

Tinha vezes em que quisera lhe chacoalhar os ombros e pedir que acordasse e percebesse que tudo aquilo no fim iria ser para seu bem. Mas não fez nada, apenas o assistiu definhar bem na sua frente em um pedido mudo de ajuda. Ele o deixou ir.

- Ah, Potter, se você soubesse.

Sussurrou Snape lembrando-se do momento em que deu uma detenção para Gina Weasley e a levou para o armário de estoques a fazendo lavar todos os potes como Harry fizera, porém dessa vez obrigara a menina a limpar sem as luvas dia após dia até que tudo ficasse limpo a seu gosto. Sentia euforia quando ela o olhava com ódio após alguma ofensa feita gratuitamente e por vezes sentiu medo vindo do corpo dela. Gostava disso, sentia prazer em tê-la em suas mãos. Quando não havia mais o que usar para quebrá-la resolveu atacar da forma que mais gostava.

- Senhorita Weasley se aproxime, preciso de sua ajuda.

Gina olhou de soslaio para Luna com clara preocupação, sabia que não tinha nada bom lhe aguardando, muito menos com Snape sorrindo-lhe. Porém engoliu o medo e se adiantou com a varinha nas mãos.

- Pode guardar a varinha, não vai precisar dela.

- Quero ficar com minha varinha, senhor.

- Você não tem querer na minha sala.

- Ainda assim quero ficar com ela. Ei! – Exclamou a menina quando sua varinha voou diretamente para sua mão.

- Vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória por sua petulância. E não se preocupe com sua varinha, devolverei, assim que...acabar com a senhorita.

Assim que a menina se aproximou Snape tratou de informar aos alunos que a aula seria sobre as maldições imperdoáveis. Uma delas claramente não poderia ser ensinada, mas poderia demonstrar os efeitos das outras duas. Sentindo sua mão coçar com ansiedade Snape apontou a varinha para a menina e saboreou o doce gosto da maldição.

- Crucio!

Os alunos exclamaram quando Gina Weasley caiu no chão se contorcendo e gritando. Ah! Como era doce o sabor da vingança. Os olhos negros brilharam ao sentir a maldição se intensificar conforme descontava na garota toda a dor que ela lhe causara. O alívio apareceu quando sentiu que a menina estava perdendo os sentidos, rapidamente cessou a maldição da dor e recitou a outra.

- Império!

Com gosto fez a menina se levantar e parar na sua frente. O olhar dela era de pura exaustão, mas Snape ainda precisava de mais uma coisa. Aproximou-se devagar e sussurrou a ordem.

- Agora se ajoelhe e me peça perdão.

Gina não se deteve e embaixo de exclamações indignadas, se ajoelhou perante Snape.

- Peço se perdão, senhor.

- Acho que não ouvi, senhorita Weasley.

- Peço seu perdão, senhor.

Snape sorriu de canto ao se abaixar próximo a menina. Seus olhos ferviam de satisfação por vê-la tão a sua mercê, tão acabada e humilhada. Sem emitir um único som cessou o feitiço e sibilou em seu rosto.

- Eu não a perdôo.

A menina o encarou com ódio e se levantou. Snape ouvia as exclamações indignadas dos alunos e não ligou para as ameaças de que iriam contar a Dumbledore. Sabia que a menina Weasley era orgulhosa demais para deixá-los contar algo.

- Classe dispensada. – Disse Snape antes de sair da sala.

Dito e feito. Gina não contara a ninguém e fez todos os alunos prometerem não abrir a boca quanto ao ocorrido. Ela não passaria por fraca, mesmo que aquela tortura a fizesse ter pesadelos e dormir muito mal. Sabia que Dumbledore teria conhecimento disso, mas se teve mesmo então estava ocupado demais para dar atenção. O tempo estava acabando.

**_I'd give anything now _**_(Eu daria qualquer coisa agora)_

**_To kill those words for you _**_(Eu mataria aquelas palavras para você)_

**_Each time I say something I regret _**_(Cada vez que digo alguma coisa de que me arrependo)_

**_I cry, I don't wanna lose you _**_(Eu choro, eu não posso perder você)_

**_But some how I know _**_(Mas de alguma maneira eu sei)_

**_That you will never leave me, yeah _**_(Que você nunca vai me deixar)_

**_'Cause you were made for me _**_(Porque você foi feito para mim)_

**_Some how I'll make you see _**_(De algum modo eu farei você ver)_

**_How happy you make me _**_(O quanto você me faz feliz)_

**_I can't live this life _**_(Eu não posso viver essa vida)_

**_Without you by my side _**_(Sem você ao meu lado)_

**_I need you to survive _**_(Eu preciso de você para sobreviver)_

Acabando e passando rápido demais como percebera naquela noite ao voltar para seus aposentos. Após sua vingança algo fora embora, o deixou, algo que o nublava e o deixava cego para tudo que não fosse seu ódio e sua sede de vingança. Agora a vingança fora feita e o ódio se dissipara. Quando adentrou os aposentos sentiu o quanto ele estava frio e silencioso mesmo com Harry sentado no sofá. Aquela fora a primeira vez que reparara em seu real estado, foi ali que viu o estado cadavérico a que o menino se encaminhava.

Desviou seus olhos quando o menino o encarou, mas não foi rápido o suficiente, ele viu o quão fundo era o buraco negro que e abrira em seu olhar enterrando o calor que antes o tomava. Harry permaneceu sentado apenas o olhando sem se mexer ou falar, às vezes nem sabia se ele estava respirando. Sua mente trabalhava com a tentativa de não ligar para ele, apenas permanecer duro e frio, mas quando a imagem antiga do sorriso simplório que ele lhe entregava sem um real motivo escapou de sua fortaleza e adentrou sua mente causando-lhe saudade do calor dele, Snape quase saiu de sua poltrona para abraçá-lo e o beijar, mas no último segundo antes de perder o controle seu braço ardeu indicando que necessitava encontrar seu Lord. Assim como entrou, ele saiu, calado e frio.

Quando voltou já era de manhã, o café já havia acabado. Harry não estava em seus aposentos, provavelmente se preparava para a primeira aula. Snape se arrumou e rumou para a sala de aula. Os Grifinórios do sexto ano estavam todos devidamente sentados e aguardando. Ao entrar seus olhos esquadrinharam a sala e o encontraram na última carteira, ao lado de seu amigo ruivo e atrás da sabe-tudo. Sem interesse algum passou feitiços avançados para os alunos e os mandou praticarem, como sempre Harry continuou sentado em sua carteira no fundo, mas ao contrário de antes seu olhar não estava mais atento e brilhando de orgulho pelos amigos, agora ele era perdido e vazio.

Snape tentou não olhar para o menino, ele lhe dava raiva, pois não era para ser assim, ele deveria ficar com raiva do que acontecera, talvez tentar uma reconciliação no começo apenas por obrigação e então desistir e voltar a ser um garoto petulante, mas ele somente ficava estático e sem ação. Suas palavras eram cruas e sua atenção, dispersa. Harry Potter definhava e caminhava para a morte. E tudo isso bem na sua frente.

Mas por quê? Se era falsidade ele deveria apenas desistir. A não ser que...

- Não. – Disse pensando alto. – Não pode ser. – Completou lembrando-se da reunião na noite anterior.

Apenas mais duas semanas para que Draco terminasse o que estava fazendo e o obrigasse a finalizar sua obrigação e perdesse Harry assim que o Voto Perpétuo não fosse quebrado.

Snape ficou em seu laboratório o restante da tarde terminando as poções que Pomfrey lhe dera. Quando saiu de perto dos caldeirões fumegantes já havia passado e muito da meia noite. A sala estava vazia.

- Dobby.

- Chamou, mestre Snape? – Perguntou o elfo que apareceu a sua frente com diversos gorros em sua cabeça que quase caíram ao fazer sua reverência.

- Sim. Ele dormiu?

- Sim, meu senhor. Dobby deu a poção para que Harry Snape dormisse assim como o senhor ordenou e depois fiz massagem nos pés de Harry Snape para que desinchassem. Harry Snape está dormindo pesado, meu senhor.

- Ótimo, pode ir, quando eu precisar o chamarei.

- Sim senhor, mestre Snape.

O elfo sumiu em um estralo de dedo, Snape ainda permaneceu um segundo parado antes de se adiantar e entrar no quarto do menino. Mais uma vez sentiu frio, um frio que não vinha do quarto e sim do próprio garoto que naquele momento estava dormindo sentado devido a grande barriga que o atrapalhava. Devagar se aproximou e se sentou ao seu lado. Antes de qualquer coisa que pudesse pensar sua mão se adiantou para a testa dele e afastou uma mecha atrevida que voltou para o mesmo lugar. Desistindo desceu o dedo pelo rosto magro e sentiu o quão funda estavam suas maçãs do rosto. Prestou atenção às olheiras negras e as odiou, manchavam a perfeição daquele rosto. Olhando para aquele menino adormecido, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele e encostando seu rosto em sua bochecha fria, Snape abriu todas as trancas de suas lembranças e as deixou invadi-lo.

Harry assustado no estoque de poções, atordoado ao saber do casamento, os olhos trêmulos ao caminhar para o altar, o primeiro doce toque em seus lábios e então Grécia. Lembrava-se nitidamente do desespero dele em sua primeira vez e como sua própria pele arrepiou ao invadi-lo. O desejo que tanto tentava esconder enquanto Harry cavalgava em seu colo, o como achou que sua mão encaixava-se perfeitamente em seu traseiro macio.

Tudo chegava em enxurradas.

O sorriso gratuito, a preocupação com seu bem estar, os braços quentes após o pesadelo e o amor que tanto lhe demonstrou e provou com sua dor, o amor que o fez sofrer e definhar.

- Não me ame, Potter. – Sussurrou afastando o rosto para vê-lo adormecido. – Porque eu não posso te amar.

Com carinho levou seus lábios até a testa marcada pela cicatriz em raio e a beijou suavemente.

- Sinto muito.

Após suas palavras pararem de reverberar nas paredes cruas Snape desceu sua mão para a barriga do menino e quase imediatamente a sentiu mexer, um pequeno e fraco chute que fez sua mão tremer.

- Me desculpe também. Não poderei continuar, mas você ficará bem. – Disse aproximando-se do local chutado. – Eu não serei bom para você, eu não sou bom para ninguém. Adeus.

Saindo de seus devaneios e voltando ao mundo real, Snape olhou para o caldeirão já faltando pouco tempo para sua conclusão. Por sorte a teria engarrafada no dia. Sabia que não poderia vê-la crescer, não estaria lá quando seus olhos se abrissem, não ouviria suas primeiras palavras ou a seguraria quando caísse ao tentar andar. As divindades da infância de sua filha não lhe pertenciam. Não poderia ficar ao seu lado e a proteger do mal que tanto assombra o mundo, mas poderá ao menos presenteá-la com a poção. Seria pouco, mas é o que podia dar à ela.

Piscando forte levantou a manga de sua camisa e viu a marca negra nítida e forte demonstrando o quanto Voldemort estava feliz.

Uma semana, apenas mais uma semana.

Uma semana que passou extremamente rápido. Harry saiu da ala hospitalar embaixo de broncas de Promfrey e McGonagall. Acabou jurando que se alimentaria bem e não voltaria a ficar daquela forma, mas era difícil cumprir com sua palavra quando continuava sendo ignorado por Snape que fazia o possível para não ficar no mesmo ambiente que Harry. Pelo menos não até o dia em que Dumbledore lhe chamara em sua sala para lhe dizer que sairia com Harry no dia seguinte e que deveria se preparar.

Naquela noite, após sair do escritório de Dumbledore, Snape rumou pelos corredores vazios. Sua mente entrava em colapso. Faltavam menos de vinte e quatro horas para que fosse embora, para sempre. Seus passos vacilaram quando passou na frente de uma sala onde fodera Potter nos míseros cinco minutos antes do almoço. Ao parar diante dela e tocar em sua superfície com a ponta dos dedos sentiu a vibração gostosa das lembranças daquele corpo.

O lábio inferior de Snape foi fortemente mordido enquanto se amaldiçoava por descobrir aquela brecha no contrato nupcial que permitia não ocorrer o coito no período de gravidez ou em caso de traição. Se não fosse idiota de se fechar para o ódio perceberia que o menino não tinha culpa e que nunca houve uma traição, e então poderia ter desfrutado mais das caricias dele.

Sua boca secou com a sede de sua pele, lábios e...

Precisava dele uma última vez, precisava tê-lo antes de tudo acabar.

**_So stay with me _**_(Então, fique comigo)_

**_You look in my eyes _**_(Você olha nos meus olhos)_

**_And I'm screaming in side _**_(E eu estou gritando por dentro)_

**_That I'm sorry_**_(Que eu sinto muito)_

**_And you forgive me again _**_(E você me perdoa de novo)_

**_You're my one true Love _**_(Você é meu único amor de verdade)_

**_And I never meant to hurt you _**_(E eu nunca pretendi machucar você)_

_**N/A:**_

_**Daniela Snape:** _Não precisa esperar mais, aqui está o novo capítulo que prometi... espero que tenha gostado... bjussss

_**Sandra Longbottom:** _Pois é, Harry desmaiou de tão cansado e exausto que estava sobre tudo aquilo...sempre torcemos para que ele fique bem neh... vamos ver o que irá acontecer depois desse capítulo... o que Snape vai fazer com Harry...espero que tenha gostado do castigo da Gina... humilhação, pior que um cruciatus

_**Messing Around You:** _Pois é, Dá muita pena do menino, a forma como ele fala de Snape é quase uma veneração...mas também, até eu falava dessa forma...

_**Carolzinha: **_Seja muito bem vinda a minha fic,...que bom que está gostando, normalmente eu demoro 1 semana para atualizar, mas ai vai depender de um monte de coisas... mas normalmente é esse prazo.

_**Tonks Fênix:**_ Pois é, Harry está mal a beça, Snape lhe causa uma falta danada... mas vamos ver oq ue vai acontecer neh, depois dessa ultima frase ai fica dificil imaginar o que irá acontecer


	25. Enfim, o fim

**Olá pessoal... muito obrigada pelos reviews... e espero que gostem do capítulo... usei a musica Arms da Christina Perri porque achei que cabia exatamente no que nossos amados estão passando... bjussss**

**Capítulo 25 – Enfim, o fim.**

_**Arms **__(Braços)_

_**I never thought that you **__(Eu nunca pensei que você)_

_**Would be the one to hold my heart **__(Seria aquele a segurar meu coração)_

_**But you came around **__(Mas você apareceu)_

_**And you knocked me off the ground from the start **__(E me tirou do chão desde o começo)_

_**You put your arms around me **__(Você colocou seus braços ao meu redor)_

_**And I believe that it's easier for you tolet me GO **__(E eu acreditei que é mais fácil você me soltar)_

_**You put your arms around me and I'm home **__(Você coloca seus braços ao meu redor e eu estou em casa)_

Dumbledore sempre lhe dissera que o amor era perigoso e que quando nos invadia causava a perda de todos os controles e ai não haveria mais regra que o prendesse ao certo. Era perigoso, mas ao mesmo tempo era certo. Certo porque era o que deixava vivo, o que fazia o coração bater nervoso indicando a chama que o aquecia.

Snape sentia essa loucura, esse calor, a pressa e desespero. Se iria perder tudo então que tivesse tudo uma última vez. Não erraria novamente deixando um amor ir embora sem saber a sua verdade, não guardaria mais esse segredo. Lilian se foi sem que pudesse dizer-lhe. Não deixaria Harry ir também.

Apressando os passos na escada que levava as masmorras Snape nem mesmo se importou com os dois sonserinos escondidos no escuro, não queria saber do boquete que Pansy fazia em Blaise, eles que se danassem. Naquela noite Snape se livraria de tudo que o prendia a seu arquétipo, esqueceria das normas, do que é certo e o que é errado. Naquela noite ele responderia somente ao seu instinto e alma, ninguém mais além daquele sentimento seria seu mestre.

Ao adentrar os aposentos Snape retirou a capa negra e a jogou no sofá sem se importar que tivesse caído ao chão. Sem nem mesmo hesitar um segundo abriu a porta do quarto e entrou encontrando o menino dormindo e Dobby ao seu lado velando seu sono.

– Saia. – Disse Snape sem olhar para o elfo que sumiu em um estralar de dedos.

Por um momento Snape ficou só parado na frente do menino observando-o dormir enquanto lutava com as indecisões. Sabia que o certo era ir embora, se esconder e esperar até o dia seguinte onde tudo finalmente terminaria. A raiva que o menino sentiria cobriria toda a tristeza e permitiria que seguisse com sua vida, odiando-o. No entanto se ficasse poderia desfrutar do menino mais um pouco, ver seu sorriso antes que ele se apagasse para sempre.

Ainda inseguro do que fazia Snape retirou seus sapatos e subiu na cama sentando-se ao lado do menino. Harry dormia profundamente devido as poções tomadas e só acordaria algumas horas mais tarde. Tudo bem, pensava Snape, não fugiria mais e se o preço para ter o menino em seus braços era entrar no mais profundo inferno então ele pagaria, entraria de cabeça erguida se fosse necessário. Tudo para sentir o amor dele antes de se tornar ódio.

Quando o sono se dispersou e Harry abriu os olhos encontrou-se novamente naquele quarto sem graça e solitário, mais uma vez estava jogado no divã do tormento. Suspirando pela desgraça que se tornara sua vida tentou se mover para poder ir ao banheiro, mas ao levantar o braço o sentiu pesado. Assustado olhou para o lado e viu a mão de Snape segurando seu braço enquanto o homem dormia estirado ao seu lado. Harry piscou algumas vezes garantindo que aquilo não era uma mera ilusão. Snape realmente estava ao seu lado ressonando lentamente e lhe segurando como se tivesse medo de o perder.

Com receio de acordá-lo Harry apenas o admirou de longe, mas depois de alguns minutos a vontade falou mais alto que a razão e ele esticou a mão tocando levemente nos negros cabelos. Seus dedos tremeram com o medo de que o homem o negasse justamente agora que seu coração explodia com a emoção de mais uma vez estar perto dele. Com cuidado desceu os dedos pela têmpora passando pelo maxilar e parando no queixo. A barba estava por fazer e a pele estava áspera ao seu toque, mas ainda assim era perfeito. Suspirando Harry desceu a mão pelo pescoço e chegou até o peito que subia e descia lentamente. Através da camisa branca era possível sentir a pele fria e por baixo dela se sentia o coração batendo lentamente.

Os dedos jovens apertaram de leve aquele local quando foram tomados pelo súbito entendimento de que estavam tocando em Severus Snape. Harry tomou um susto quando a mão grande e fina de Snape pegou a sua rapidamente o surpreendendo. Os olhos negros estavam abertos e o olhando firmemente, não havia, contudo, uma única gota de raiva, não havia nada, estavam claros e vazios sem qualquer tipo de sentimento. Harry não conseguia decifrá-lo daquela forma, não havia no que se prender para pensar no que iria dizer. Jamais vira Snape tão livre como estava naquele momento enquanto olhava, apenas olhava.

– Me desculpe. – Disse Harry. – Não tive a intenção, eu só queria...queria...

Respondendo mais aos seus sentimentos do que a razão Harry jogou todo o medo para o céu e puxou a nuca de Snape para perto selando seus lábios aos dele. Seria empurrado, expulso daqueles braços, humilhado e rechaçado. Que se foda tudo, o que importava naquele segundo eram os lábios que estavam nos seus, o que aconteceria depois seria deixado para depois, porém Snape não fez o que pensava que faria, ao invés de o empurrar o professor postou suas mãos em seu rosto e o prendeu enquanto sua boca se abria e recebia a língua esfomeada do menino.

A sensação que Snape sentia naquele momento era a mesma sensação de quem viajou por obrigação para um lugar muito distante e ruim, algum lugar que fosse como uma desgraça e tornava a vida uma miséria e que depois de meses voltou para casa, para seu lar. Harry era seu lar, o certo era estar ao lado daquele menino cuja as mãos apertavam-lhe os ombros quase rasgando a camisa.

Ah, como era doce o sabor daquela boca fina. Jamais imaginara que sentiria tanta saudade de beijá-lo avidamente, sorver seu gosto e brincar com sua língua, mas sentira. Cada pedaço de seu corpo, cada centímetro, cada mínimo pelo gritava por Harry, implorava por ele.

– Senti tanto a sua falta Severus. – Disse Harry quando a língua de Snape deixou um rastro em seu pescoço. – Tanta, você nem imagina.

– Imagino sim. – Respondeu Snape mordendo o queixo do menino.

Harry gemeu quando as mãos finas o empurraram de volta para os travesseiros e sua boca foi novamente tomada pela dele em um beijo calmo. Todas as preocupações. Toda a dor e confusão que sentira nesses dias negros que passaram estavam agora enterrados em algum lugar perdido, nada mais importava, ele estava com Severus de novo. Suas mãos passearam pelo cabelo negro matando a saudade daquela textura, colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha dele para sentir sua pele, acariciar sua bochecha com o dedo enquanto se perdia em sensações deliciosas com a boca fina a lhe sugar a língua. Poderia ficar daquela forma o tempo que fosse, a eternidade inteira.

– Que foi? – Perguntou Snape ao ouvir Harry gemer baixinho e fazer careta. – Te machuquei.

– Oh Deus, não. Seus beijos nunca me machucariam. – Respondeu Harry sem deixar de acariciar o rosto do homem. – É que eu preciso ir ao banheiro.

– Então por que não vai?

– Estou com medo. – Disse Harry e logo emendou a resposta aover a clara interrogação nos olhos negros. – Tenho medo de que você não esteja aqui quando eu voltar.

Snape sorriu de leve e mais uma vez beijou os lábios do menino sentindo sua insegurança.

– Então eu vou com você.

Snape saiu da cama e a contornou ficando ao lado de Harry que mantinha os olhos arregalados vendo o homem estender a mão para ajudá-lo. Sentindo sua mão tremer a estendeu e colocou sobre a do homem sentindo-a ser levemente apertada enquanto se levantava.

– Por que está tremendo? – Perguntou Snape levando a pequenina mão até seus lábios e beijando os dedos.

– Porque ainda não acredito que você está aqui comigo.

– Eu estou aqui, com você. – Respondeu Snape plantando um beijo calmo na palma de sua mão. – E nesse momento estou te ajudando a ir fazer xixi.

– Eu não preciso de ajuda. – Disse Harry caminhando para o banheiro. – Mas não saia de perto de mim.

Snape sorriu torto e caminhou atrás de Harry vendo-o soltar o elástico da roupa e se sentar no vaso sanitário para fazer suas necessidades com mais facilidade. Sem dizer uma única palavra se sentou na cadeira ao lado da banheira e ficou observando-o ficar com as bochechas vermelhas.

– Você poderia ficar de costas, por favor? – Pediu o menino. – Eu não consigo fazer com você me olhando.

– Já te vi em situações muito mais constrangedoras.

– Eu sei, mas ainda assim.

Snape bufou, mas se levantou e ficou de costas esperando que o menino terminasse. Assim que terminou Harry se adiantou e postou suas mãos nas costas do homem, Snape se virou e o encontrou com as bochechas vermelhas.

– O que foi agora?

– Eu não consigo abraçar você. A barriga não deixa.

– Não se preocupe com isso, logo logo ela vai nascer.

– É, e ai sim eu te darei muitos abraços Severus Snape, para compensar todo esse tempo em que fiquei longe de você. – Disse Harry sorrindo para o homem, mas logo o sorriso sumiu e deu vazão a uma expressão triste. – Eu nunca faria aquilo com você.

– Eu sei. Agora eu sei, Potter.

– Eu sofri vendo você longe de mim, não me faça sentir isso de novo, por favor. Ficar longe de você é muito ruim.

– Shh, está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui.

– Promete que não vai embora.

Harry viu uma sombra estranha passar atrás dos olhos de Snape preenchendo-o de algo que era indecifrável. O homem hesitou por um momento como se pensasse na resposta.

– Eu prometo.

Snape se adiantou e deu um beijo na cabeça do menino sentindo-o se esforçar para abraçar sua cintura. Snape postou a mão sobre a grande barriga e ouviu Harry suspirar antes de colocar as suas em cima das dele entrelaçando seus dedos.

_**How many times will you let me **__(Quantas vezes você vai me deixar)_

_**Change my mind and turn around? **__(Mudar de idéia e dar meia volta?)_

_**I can't decide if I'll let you save my life **__(Não consigo decidir se deixo você salvar minha vida)_

_**Or if I'll drown **__(Ou se me afogo)_

_**I hope that you see right through my walls **__(Espero que você veja além das minhas barreiras)_

_**I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling **__(Espero que você me segure, pois já estou caindo)_

_**I'll never let our love get so close **__(Nunca vou deixar o nosso amor se aproximar tanto)_

_**You put your arms around me and I'm home **__(Você coloca os seus braços ao meu redor e eu me sinto em casa)_

– Que tal um banho? – Perguntou Snape.

– Seria ótimo. – Respondeu Harry. – Vou encher a banheira.

– Não, não vamos tomar banho de banheira. Quero realizar um desejo seu, um que você me pediu meses atrás. Pegue sua capa.

Snape saiu do banheiro do menino e foi até seu quarto, colocou sua habitual veste negra e voltou encontrando Harry na soleira da porta com a capa pendurada no braço aguardando com expectativa no olhar.

– Vamos.

Harry colocou a capa nos ombros e viu Snape abrindo a porta e a segurando para que passasse, assim que passou o homem trancou seus aposentos e passou a sua frente mostrando o caminho por onde iriam. Snape andava devagar e Harry teve que o empurrar levemente dizendo que não estava tão pesado assim e que não era preciso andar como uma lesma. Snape bufou e andou rápido pelos corredores das masmorras indo em direção a saída. Por sorte não havia alunos dentro do castelo, porém o jardim estava repleto deles, todos sentados nagrama verde aproveitando o dia de calor. Os raios de sol estavam ainda tímidos atrás de algumas nuvens, mas algumas vezes se atreviam a aparecer. Harry invejou os casais que podiam curti-los agarradinhos. Snape apressou os passos e rumou para a orla da floresta, Harry o seguiu até quando não era mais possível ver o castelo.

– Pode tirar a capa. – Disse Snape parando.

– Onde vamos? – Perguntou Harry ao tirar a capa e entregar ao homem que a dobrou e guardou no bolso do casaco.

– É uma surpresa.

– Você não gosta de surpresas.

– Hoje eu gosto.

– Hoje?

– Sim, hoje. E é melhor irmos.

Sem dizer nada Snape pegou na mão de Harry e entrelaçou seus dedos antes de continuar caminhando e o guiando para dentro da floresta. Pelo que percebera estavam indo para oeste onde ficava a parte de trás do castelo. As árvores começaram a ficar mais apertadas e o ar estava rarefeito. Tudo era sombrio, mas como a mão de Snape estava segurando firmemente a sua, o medo que na certa o assolaria se entrasse ali em qualquer outro dia não se fizera presente, somente uma ansiedade tremenda.

– Feche os olhos. – Pediu Snape parando. – Confie em mim.

– Eu confio.

Harry fechou os olhos e sentiu os lábios finos nos seus roubando um beijo doce antes do homem se postar atrás de si e o empurrar levemente pelos ombros fazendo-o caminhar reto até que seus pés deixassem de tocar o caminho de terra com raízes de árvores e tocasse em uma grama macia. Devagar Snape o parou e enlaçou seus ombros mordendo seu lóbulo antes de sussurrar-lhe.

– Abra seus olhos.

Ao abrir os olhos Harry achou estar no paraíso, jamais havia visto algo tão bonito como aquilo. O sol não estava tímido ali, pelo contrário, parecia querer que seus raios caíssem exatamente naquele pedaço da floresta que continha uma grama verde oliva e flores silvestres espalhadas nos cantos ao redor das grandes pedras que enfeitavam a cachoeira. O rio era calmo com algumas pequenas marolas dos peixes que ali viviam. O céu azul banhava o local com seu esplendor. Se fechasse os olhos novamente poderia ouvir o canto dos pássaros ali perto, nas árvores ao redor. Era divino.

– Que lugar é esse?

– É uma das cachoeiras que existem na floresta. Há algumas, os alunos não sabem da existência delas.

– Como você sabe desse lugar.

– Alguém me trouxe aqui quando eu era criança. Venho aqui quando preciso...pensar.

– É lindo.

Snape se aproximou do menino e segurou-lhe o rosto olhando o sorriso aberto que estava em seus lábios. Fechou os olhos por um momento gravando aquela imagem em sua memória para revivê-la quando tudo fosse demais para si, para se lembrar do motivo de fazer o que fazia e o que faria. Sentiu uma mão acariciar-lhe o rosto e não pode evitar inclinar a cabeça ao encontro dos dedos carinhosos que desenhavam seus traços e o puxavam para mais perto, para mais um beijo.

– Eu disse que iríamos tomar um banho. – Disse Snape se afastando.

Harry viu o homem tirar a grande capa negra e a colocar estendida no chão, depois o sobretudo e a camisa foram colocados no chão. Sem tirar seus negros olhos do menino Snape retirou os sapatos e a calça, quando retirou a cueca e se mostrou completamente nu na frente de Harry ouviu nitidamente o suspiro do menino. Snape se aproximou e desabotoou a camisa dele jogando-a no chão. Se ajoelhou e retirou os sapatos antes de retirar a calça e cueca do menino. Antes de se levantar levou os lábios até a perna de Harry e a beijou subindo para suas coxas, passando em sua virilha causando um gemido involuntário e subindo até a barriga grande. Beijou cada lugar daquela barriga sentindo Harry tremer, quando se levantou viu lágrimas saindo dos olhos verdes e um sorriso sincero nos lábios vermelhos.

Sem dizer nada pegou a mão do menino e o puxou em direção ao rio. A água estava morna devido o sol que batia constantemente nas pedras deixando-as aquecidas. Harry soltou algumas exclamações quando os peixes roçaram suas pernas fazendo Snape sorrir ao ver se sorriso mais uma vez.

– Sabe mergulhar?

– Sei.

– Então prenda sua respiração.

Snape e Harry respiraram fundo e mergulharam. A água era clara possibilitando que ficassem com os olhos abertos e se vissem rodeados de peixes coloridos nadando perto sem nem ao menos se importar com eles. Snape segurava a mão de Harry e o fazia nadar cada vez mais longe indo em direção a cachoeira. Quando voltaram para a superfície Harry percebeu que estavam atrás da cascata e que ali havia uma caverna com estalactites lindas que refletiam nas paredes fazendo tudo brilhar como diversos diamantes.

Sorrindo de leve Snape mergulhou novamente e o puxou fazendo-o nadar de novo, dessa vez Snape o abraçou por trás e virou sua cabeça beijando-o levemente nos lábios. Foi o beijo mais mágico que Harry já dera, embaixo d'água e com um cardume completo de lindos peixes nadando em volta como uma platéia de seu amor. As mãos de Snape postaram em sua barriga antes de subirem para a superfície.

– Vamos fazer de novo. – Pediu Harry rindo.

– Vamos, mas depois. Agora eu quero você. – Disse Snape mordendo o pescoço do menino.

Harry sentiu todas as suas forças se esvaírem quando a língua de Snape traçou uma linha pelo pescoço até seu ombro enquanto sua mão descia pelas suas costelas e postavam-se em seu quadril. Sentindo-se atrevido Harry pegou a mão de Snape e a levou até seu membro semi-ereto.

– Calma.

– É saudade.

– Eu também estou com saudades de seu corpo, Potter. – Disse Snape apertando a mão no membro do menino e o fazendo ofegar.

– Então me foda, Severus, como nunca antes.

– Jamais gostei tanto de suas palavras malcriadas.

Snape segurou o menino pelo quadril e o preparou cuidadosamente antes de o invadir com seu pênis intumescido. Harry quase perdeu os sentidos quando se sentiu preenchido. Estava em casa finalmente.

Quando abriu os olhos encontrou Snape apoiado sobre os cotovelos e o observando cuidadosamente, estava pensando em algo importante devido sua concentração.

– Quanto tempo dormi?

– Alguns minutos apenas.

– Que bom, não quero perder nem um único momento com você. Me abraça.

Snape não deixou de obedecer a ordem e se deitou abraçando os ombros do menino entrelaçando suas pernas.

– Gostou? – Perguntou Snape.

– Claro que gostei, foi a melhor transa que já tivemos, jamais esquecerei.

– Que bom. – Disse o homem pegando sua varinha na capa onde estavam deitados e a agitando. Borboletas saíram das flores em volta e pássaros voaram no alto céu azul cantando. As flores se balançaram conforme as borboletas voavam acima dos dois homens nus e abraçados.

– É lindo.

– É para você.

Harry olhou-o e viu seus olhos tristes o observarem, havia ali todo o entendimento, toda a entrega de uma vida. Snape estava lhe entregando tudo o que podia lhe dar, era a sua verdade.

– Por quê?

– Porque eu quero que se lembre desse dia, sempre.

– Nunca irei me esquecer desse dia, Severus.

O beijo dado embaixo da dança das borboletas era o mais puro que Snape daria, talvez o último, era o mais triste.

Ao voltar para o castelo Snape pediu o almoço no quarto, Dobby o entregou rapidamente e saiu. Harry não parava de sorrir enquanto Snape lhe dava garfadas de comida de seu próprio prato. Harry se sentia mais do que feliz, ele estava inteiro. Severus estava com ele, o amou em um campo aberto no meio da floresta, se entregou completamente dentro de um delicioso rio e agora acariciava sua barriga com carinho enquanto pensava.

– Anda muito pensativo. Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

– Não, só as mesmas coisas de sempre. Alunos chatos com que tenho que lidar.

– Bobo.

Harry se inclinou e beijou o homem com devoção.

– Vou sair um pouco, preciso ir a um lugar.

Harry não gostou do tom com que o homem falara aquilo, parecia que ele jamais voltaria para casa.

– Quando você volta?

– Logo. - Snape nada mais disse apenas se dirigiu ao guarda roupas e pegou sua capa de viagem. – Me acompanha até a porta. – Pediu estendendo a mão.

Harry estranhou completamente esse pedido, jamais Snape o pedira algo assim, era independente demais para isso, mas jamais negaria algo para aquele homem, sendo assim ele segurou a mão de Snape e o acompanhou até a porta sentindo pela primeira vez naquele dia que algo estava errado.

– Sorri para mim, uma última vez.

– Não será a última vez que sorrirei para você. – Disse o menino abrindo o sorriso que Snape tanto amava. – Sorrirei todos os dias, até o fim da minha vida.

Snape olhou uma última vez para aquele rosto angelical e sentiu uma dor indescritível em seu peito. Jamais veria aquele sorriso mais uma vez, ou aquele olhar brilhando para si, muito menos ouviria aquelas palavras doces saírem de seus lábios de mel. Era o último momento junto com Harry, ali na soleira da porta de seus aposentos. Quando seus lábios se juntaram aos dele foi para dar o ultimo beijo, aquele da despedida, do nunca mais nos veremos, o beijo do adeus.

Harry sentiu dentro de si muito mais do que em seu rosto a lágrima singela que caiu dos olhos negros enquanto o beijava. Snape chorava antes de ir embora. O menino não conseguiu processar o término do beijo, só se deixou levar pelo torpor da realidade quando os mesmos lábios finos que se desgrudara dos seus se aproximou de novo e sussurrou em seu ouvido com desespero.

– Eu te amo, Harry.

E então ele se foi.

Dumbledore olhava pela janela o jardim de seu castelo sempre verde e convidativo, o lago negro estava tranqüilo sem nem mesmo uma única marola feita pela lula gigante, a floresta estava tão negra quanto seu nome com os animais perigosos andando junto com os inocentes como os unicórnios que eram tão bem cuidados por Hagrid. Uma batida na porta o retirou de seus devaneios, mandou a pessoa entrar e viu com olhos tristes um homem derrotado pelo amor adentrar ao seu escritório.

– Severus, pensei que não o veria hoje, achei que iria ficar longe até a hora.

– Mudei de idéia.

– Vejo que seguiu meu conselho.

– E como sempre fiquei pior.

– Dar chance ao amor não é ficar pior.

– Que seja, não vim aqui para ouvir suas baboseiras, vim para lhe pedir um favor. Quero que entregue essa poção para Potter e diga que é essencial que ele dê para a menina beber assim que ela nascer. Eu daria, mas ele não irá acreditar que é para o bem dela.

Dumbledore olhou para o frasco que Snape estendia e seus olhos arregalaram com o conteúdo.

– Você fez a Ligatis Invisibilis Sanguis. – Disse maravilhado. – Pensei que essa poção fosse um mito.

– Pode perceber que não é.

– Uma poção capaz de esconder a ligação de sangue entre parentes primários sem de fato retirar a ligação, algo tão poderoso que foi escondido por civilizações muito antigas. Os pergaminhos devem ter mais de dois mil anos.

– Foram escritos antes de Cristo, na época dos egípcios. Foi escondido quando o filho do faraó fugiu com uma empregada do palácio e tomou a poção impedindo que o encontrassem. Uma busca se iniciou e com ela houve uma chacina, mataram todas as crianças que se pareciam com o herdeiro do trono e somente quando descobriram que o menino já estava longe demais foi que perceberam a quantidade de mortes ocorridas. Os sacerdotes esconderam os pergaminhos. Eu os encontrei na biblioteca da Itália.

– Tem certeza que deseja que ela tome essa poção.

– Sim, ela precisará de proteção, essa é a que posso dar à ela. Entregue ao menino.

– Sim, eu entregarei.

– Obrigado, tenho que sair. Voltarei assim que sentir o chamado.

– Tudo bem, obrigado Severus.

Snape assentiu com a cabeça e saiu rapidamente do escritório do diretor indo diretamente para os portões do castelo. Quando passou pelos limites dos feitiços concentrou-se no destino. Godric's Hollows.

Harry passou as horas seguintes no limite entre o sonho e o medo. Sonhava relembrando os lindos momentos que tivera com o homem naquele lugar maravilhoso e escondido, mas tinha medo da frase dita na soleira da porta, medo do que ela significava. Era muito mais do que uma confissão, parecia uma despedida. Mas Severus prometera ficar sempre ao seu lado, não poderia ir embora agora, tinha que ficar ao seu lado amando-o como prometera.

– Harry! – Gritou Hermione ao entrar na sala comunal da Grifinória. – Você está com uma cara bem melhor. Que bom.

– É, eu e Severus nos reconciliamos.

– Acho que isso é bom, cara. – Disse Rony dando espaço para que o menino se sentasse.

Harry nem ao menos teve tempo de contar como foi sua reconciliação, Gina apareceu na sala e lhe estendeu um bilhete saindo sem lhe dizer nada.

– O que é isso? – Perguntou Rony.

– É de Dumbledore. Ele quer me ver, agora.

Não foi preciso os amigos mandarem ele ir, Harry já estava fora da sala comunal assim que terminara de falar. A caminho do escritório do diretor esbarrou com a professora Trelawney, descobrira que Malfoy conseguira finalmente terminar alguma coisa que estava fazendo e que Snape era o garçom no Cabeça de Javali quando a profecia fora dita.

– Era ele! – Quase gritou ao entrar no escritório do diretor. – Era Severus, foi ele quem disse a Voldemort sobre minha mãe. Ele a matou?

– Harry se acalme.

– Como quer que eu me acalme? O meu marido, pai da minha filha foi o causador da morte da minha mãe. Como pode me pedir calma?

– Peço calma porque agora não é o momento de se pensar e nem conversar com ninguém sobre isso.

– E quanto a Malfoy?

– Chega. Temos coisas a fazer nesse momento, Harry. Quero sua ajuda.

Harry se calou, mas a raiva e duvida revirava dentro de si só esperando a hora de sair.

Snape caminhou lentamente pelas ruas daquela cidade, seus pés moviam-se sozinhos enquanto sua mente estava distante dali, estava em Hogwarts e no menino que a essa hora já devia ter saído com Dumbledore para fazer algo que o diretor não estava confortável para lhe contar. Tudo bem, no entanto que cuidasse de Harry e da menina. Suspirando empurrou o enferrujado portão e entrou no recinto silencioso. Não havia ali um único ser vivo para lhe atrapalhar, estava completamente sozinho com ela. Caminhou lentamente em sua direção e ao chegar diante de si ajoelhou-se olhando para o nome cravado na lápide de pedra. Lilian Potter.

– Me desculpe, Lily. Eu não poderei cumprir com minha promessa, não estarei do lado dele. Talvez não consiga protegê-lo como disse. Eu falhei e falharei novamente. Mas eu o amei, eu o amo, espero que isso sirva.

Com carinho beijou a flor branca em sua mão e a colocou embaixo do nome da mulher. Fechou os olhos e novamente se desculpou antes de se levantar e respirar lentamente esperando o chamado que veio alguns minutos depois através de uma dor em seu braço esquerdo.

Harry voltou correndo para seus aposentos e de lá para a sala comunal, entregou o mapa do maroto e a poção Felix Felicis para os amigos fazendo-os prometer tomar a poção aquela noite, pois algo iria acontecer. Após os planos de vigília serem postos em prática Harry rumou para o escritório do diretor e se preparou para sair em busca de uma Horcrux, em busca de um pedaço da alma de Voldemort. Ele só não sabia que essa saída o traria de volta para um inferno.

_**The world is coming down on me **__(O mundo está desmoronando sobre mim)_

_**And I can't find a reason to beloved**__ (E não consigo encontrar motivo para ser amado)_

_**I never wanna leave you **__(Eu nunca vou querer te deixar)_

_**But I can't make you bleed if I'm alone **__(Mas não posso fazer você sangrar se eu estiver sozinho)_

_**I try my Best to never let you in **__(Eu faço de tudo para nunca deixar você entrar)_

_**To see the truth**__ (Para ver a verdade)_

_**And I've never opened up **__(Eu nunca me abri)_

_**I've never truly loved till you **__(Eu nunca amei de verdade até você)_

Dumbledore estava fraco e seu próprio corpo estava dolorido. Seus olhos ainda se lembravam da experiência de quase morte que ambos tiveram, Dumbledore ao beber a poção e ele ao ser puxado para o lago com aqueles inferes o arrastando cada vez mais para baixo, lembrava-se de que naquele momento a única coisa que era importante era a imagem de Snape chorando e a frase dita em seu ouvido.

"Eu te amo, Harry"

Mas agora ele estava vivo, graças a Dumbledore que voava ao seu lado em direção a torre de astronomia com a marca negra no alto. O coração de Harry apertou, como será que estariam Hermione, Rony, Luna, Neville, Gina e principalmente Severus. O medo estava naquele momento encoberto por umasede de proteção. Queria chegar logo ao castelo para poder saber do paradeiro de todos eles e protegê-los de qualquer mal que estivesse lá.

Assim que pousaram Harry soube que algo estava muito errado. A marca sempre fora colocada sobre um local onde tivesse alguém morto pelos comensais, mas não havia ninguém ali, exceto...

– Expeliarmus.

Tudo foi muito rápido, Harry se viu preso ao chão e embaixo de sua capa enquanto Draco Malfoy apontava a varinha para Dumbledore. O desespero tomou conta de Harry por não conseguir se mexer. Queria muito poder ajudar o diretor, mas somente seus olhos conseguiam ir de um lado ao outro. A única coisa que poderia fazer então era rezar para que Dumbledore conseguisse fazer Draco desistir de sua missão e ele estava conseguindo, viu com alivio o menino loiro, desesperado pelo medo, abaixar aos poucos a varinha, mas quando a porta da torre se abriu ele a levantou de novo, pois por ali passaram os comensais da morte e Belatriz Lestrange.

– Vamos Draco, faça o que deve fazer.

Dumbledore não aparentava ter medo dos comensais, mesmo estando em tal desvantagem. Ele brincava com os homens e mulheres de alma negra. Conversava como se ainda fossem os antigos alunos que estiveram sobre sua proteção. Harry queria bater nele por isso.

– Faça, Draco.

– Não!

Aquela voz grossa reverberou pelos ouvidos de Harry causando-lhe um arrepio e fazendo-o tremer mesmo estando paralisado. Snape andou devagar pelo chão de pedra e parou diante do diretor. Seus olhos estavam tão negros quanto as almas dos comensais a sua volta, havia mais luz em Belatriz do que no olhar daquele homem. O ódio era tocante e medonho. Harry teria se encolhido de medo se pudesse, mas não podia, ele tinha que ficar ali, parado, escondido embaixo da capa de invisibilidade de seu pai, apenas olhando e esperando pelo momento em que Snape ajudaria Dumbledore como deveria fazer. Seu coração bateu mais forte quando ouviu a voz fraca do diretor suplicando ao homem a sua frente.

– Severus, por favor.

Snape hesitou por apenas um milésimo de segundo antes de erguer a varinha e recitar o feitiço que acabaria para sempre com a vida do homem que acreditou em si e com sua própria.

– Avada Kedavra.

**N/A:**

**RENATA F: sei que você ainda não chegou aqui, mas quando chegar, quero que saiba que agradeço muito todos os reviews dos capítulos anteriores... bjussss**

**Ok... espero que tenham mesmo gostado, me matei para escrever esse capítulo e ficar decente só para vocês... quero agradecer Carolzinha, Sandra Longbottom, Daniela Snape, Renata, Tonks Fenix... Desculpem não responder cada um, mas estou meio sem tempo... bjussss**


	26. O nascimento da luz em meio ao luto

**Capítulo 26 – O nascimento da luz em meio ao luto**

"_**E então no último momento, antes do suspiro que antecede a coragem e o passo que leva a morte, eu tomei conhecimento de sua profunda e sombria verdade e tive medo"**_

O torpor é o estado de letargia mais poderoso que existe, é quando o cérebro paralisa seus sentidos aprisionando-o em um lugar vazio de sentimentos e razão, onde é possível se proteger das imagens que podem machucá-lo. Torpor era o que segurava Harry naquele chão enquanto seus olhos viam nitidamente o corpo do velho Alvo Dumbledore cair por sobre o balaustre da torre de astronomia. Seus ouvidos captavam o claro movimento dos comensais indo embora, inclusive Severus, o seu Severus. Ele corria pelas escadas do castelo puxando Draco pelo pulso, estava indo embora enquanto continuava deitado no chão, parado embaixo da capa de invisibilidade apenas esperando o momento em que perceberia que tudo aquilo era um tremendo engano.

Esse momento não chegou, pelo contrário, os minutos passavam com rapidez enquanto continuava ali no chão como um fraco entregue a crueldade da realidade. Não, precisava se levantar, pelo bem de todos, inclusive de sua filha, precisava sair dali e ir atrás dele, descobrir a verdade, porque aquela não poderia ser a verdade, Severus não podia ter feito aquilo, tinha que ter outra resposta para tudo. Sentindo-se fraco Harry se esforçou para se levantar e assim que o fez gemeu de dor. Seu abdômen dava pontadas intensas que causava-lhe fortes dores.

- Não, agora não. Aguenta mais um pouco. – Pediu Harry internamente.

Assim que as dores diminuíram um pouco o menino correu pelos corredores vendo a destruição dos comensais que ainda estavam lutando com a Armada de Dumbledore e os membros da Ordem da Fênix. Hermione, Rony, Gina, Luna e Neville davam um banho nos comensais que ficavam mais e mais zangados por não conseguirem acertá-los. Harry deu graças por estarem todos bem, mas sua mente não podia parar para vê-los, precisava correr.

- Harry, aonde você vai? Não pode correr assim. – Gritou Hermione que se preparava para correr atrás do amigo, porém foi impedida por um comensal que quase a acertou.

Harry continuou correndo o máximo que conseguia enquanto sentia as pontadas aumentarem na ponta do abdômen. "Agora não, agora não" pensava enquanto corria. Tudo que pedia era que ela aguardasse mais um pouco, precisava encontrá-lo primeiro, olhar dentro de seus olhos e acreditar que tudo aquilo que viveram fora uma tremenda mentira, que o sentimento belo que ele demonstrara na soleira da porta antes de sair naquele mesmo dia era falso.

Após alguns minutos de muita correria e dor Harry finalmente o avistou no jardim correndo atrás dos comensais que ateavam fogo na casa de Hagrid.

- SNAPE! – Gritou fazendo-o parar e se virar.

- Continuem. – Disse o homem empurrando Draco para Belatriz que estava mais perto.

- COVARDE!

Harry sentiu o feitiço atingi-lo e seu corpo ser jogado longe no gramado duro. Seus pulmões esvaziaram com o baque causando-lhe falta de ar. Seu abdômen parecia explodir de dor, ainda assim se levantou com dificuldade e se virou para Snape que gritava com Belatriz dizendo que não podia machucá-lo, pois o Lord precisava dele vivo. O Lord. O maldito que era tudo para Snape, o ser reptileno que o transformara em um covarde falso.

- VOCÊ MENTIU! – Continuou gritando, mesmo quando já estava próximo o suficiente e os comensais já haviam ido embora. – VOCÊ MENTIU PARA MIM!

- Cale a boca, Potter. Será melhor para você.

- Então essa é a sua verdade. Esse é o seu verdadeiro eu. Você mentiu para mim, me enganou durante todo esse tempo, me fez acreditar que havia mudado e que me amava. VOCÊ DISSE QUE ME AMAVA. VOCÊ DISSE.

- Mentiras existem, Potter. – Disse Snape se aproximando e estendendo a mão para tocar no rosto do menino. – Algumas vezes elas são necessárias.

- Você o matou. Severus, por quê? Ele confiou em você assim como eu.

Snape cerrou os lábios, precisava sair dali o quanto antes. Harry precisava ir embora, voltar ao castelo antes que se machucasse, não era para estar ali, não era para olhar seus olhos verdes brilhantes e cheios de amor se transformar em duas pedras duras e odiosas.

- VOCÊ O MATOU, SEU COVARDE!

- NÃO ME CHAME DE COVARDE!

Harry viu o homem se aproximar aos poucos e quase colar o nariz no dele sentindo a respiração ruidosa, através dos olhos negros viu todos os meses que passaram juntos acabar em apenas um segundo. O local mágico em que estiveram e que por último se amaram estava agora destruído pela escuridão de sua alma.

- Eu te odeio. – Sibilou Harry entre dentes.

Snape sentiu como se o mundo caísse aos seus pés, como se tudo desmoronasse a sua volta, nem mesmo a morte de Dumbledore pelas suas próprias mãos causara dentro de si algo tão poderoso e forte como aquela frase dita baixinho e entre dentes. Ele o odiava. Mas era isso que precisava, não era? Que o menino o odiasse, era isso que queria. Sim, era o que queria, porém ouvir as palavras saírem da boca doce que tanto amava beijar era deveras cruel, muito mais do que simplesmente ter o conhecimento desse sentimento.

- Ótimo. – Disse Snape simplesmente antes de se virar e continuar andando para os limites do castelo.

- COVARDE, FIQUE E LUTE. DUELE COMIGO.

- Volte para o castelo, Potter. Ou irá se arrepender. – Disse parando e olhando para trás.

- Por quê? Vai me matar também, assim como fez com ele?

- Não vou me repetir.

- Você não manda em mim, seu desgraçado, não depois de acabar com tudo. Você arruinou minha vida, eu amei você, eu me entreguei a você e agora tudo aquilo foi o que? Nada?

- Isso mesmo, Potter. – Disse Snape querendo acabar logo com tudo aquilo e ir embora dali, ficar o mais longe possível do menino. – Nada. Você é nada para mim.

- Filho da puta, eu vou matar você.

Harry sentia o corpo arder com a ira que subia pelas suas veias e cegava seus olhos, pegou a varinha e a apontou para o homem. Suas mãos tremiam.

- Expeli...

Snape se virou rapidamente e com apenas um movimento de mão cessou o feitiço do menino. Era fácil prever seus movimentos, além de nunca aprender a fazer feitiços não verbais jamais conseguiu fechar sua mente tornando-se um livro aberto para o homem, ainda mais quando seus sentimentos estavam tão intensos como naquele momento.

- Impedi...

- Não, Potter. Você não vai conseguir nada com essa mente aberta. Mantenha a mente fechada.

- Cruci...

Mais uma vez Snape interrompeu o feitiço hostil. Aquilo estava ficando cansativo, precisava sair dali, afastar-se o quanto antes dele.

- Sectusem...

- Você ousa usar os meus feitiços contra mim? – Disse Snape acenando a varinha e jogando Harry no chão. O homem chegou perto dele e chutou a varinha do mesmo vendo-o ofegar. – Eu sou o príncipe mestiço, Potter.

Harry teve medo do olhar homicida de Snape, mas não teve tempo para pensar nisso, pois exatamente na hora em que Bicuço apareceu espantando Snape dali uma dor horrível quase o fez perder os sentidos. Ainda com dor conseguiu se virar a tempo de ver o professor atravessar os limites da escola e o olhar antes de desaparatar sumindo de sua vida.

- Deus! – Gritou Harry sentindo as fortes pontadas no abdômen. – Chame o Hagrid. – Pediu para Bicuço.

O hipogrifo soltou um grito alto e saiu voando como se tivesse entendido o pedido do menino. Harry mordeu o lábio inferior para não gritar enquanto a dor assolava seu corpo. Era tão intensa que varreu a imagem de Snape de sua cabeça, naquele momento só o que pensava era em continuar respirando, mas mesmo respirar tornara-se difícil. Suas costelas ardiam com o ato de inspirar e expirar, tudo era difícil e sua barriga tremia com os chutes da criança dentro dela.

- Harry! – Chamou Hagrid que vinha correndo com Bicuço ao seu lado. – Harry! Oh meu Deus. O que aconteceu.

- Hagrid, preciso ir para o castelo. – Conseguiu dizer em meio a dor.- Acho que ela vai nascer.

- Nascer?

- É.

- Mas agora?

- Hagrid!

- Tudo bem. Vamos.

Hagrid levantou Harry com cuidado, mas ainda assim o menino gritou, a dor era insuportável. Eles passaram correndo pelo jardim, Harry viu a casa de Hagrid que fora incendiada, por sorte Canino estava bem e latindo do lado de fora enquanto via seu dono correr com o aluno nos braços.

- O que aconteceu Harry?

- Comensais...Ataque...Snape...morte...Dumbledore.

Aquelas palavras soltas eram tudo que Harry conseguia proferir. Rezava para que chegasse logo a ala hospitalar, mas parecia tão longe, tudo parecia demorar mais até mesmo o tempo parecia estar andando devagar enquanto implorava para que a menina agüentasse mais um pouco.

- Hagrid, mais rápido!

- Estou indo rápido Harry, agüente. Saiam do caminho, saiam do caminho! – Gritou o meio gigante para os alunos que estavam nos corredores tentando entender o que acontecia. – SAIAM!

Harry sentia que logo desmaiaria, a dor era excruciante, sua mente estava tão cansada de tudo aquilo, amor com Snape, entrega, descoberta do causador da morte de sua mãe, saída em busca de Horcrux com Dumbledore, a morte do diretor, a traição de Snape e agora a possibilidade de sua filha nascer mais cedo do que deveria. Deus, precisava descansar de tudo isso, fugir, sumir.

- Mantenha-se acordado, Potter. – Disse uma voz feminina.

Harry nem mesmo percebera que estava na ala hospitalar, não sentiu quando o meio gigante chegara ali e o depositara na cama, só sabia que agora Madame Pomfrey retirava sua roupa deixando-o seminu diante de diversos olhos que o observavam com nervosismo. Foi somente quando conseguiu entender todo o quadro que sentiu novamente as pontadas fortes e a falta de ar. Seu grito assustou a todos, menos Pomfrey que trabalhava em seu corpo vendo como estava seu estado.

- Por que dói tanto? – Perguntou apertando os dentes.

- Porque ela quer sair e não tem por onde, senhor Potter.

- Dói demais.

- Eu sei. – Disse a enfermeira passando um pano em sua testa suada. – Creio que saiba o que é uma cesariana, certo? – Harry assentiu, aprendera sobre os diferentes tipos de parto quando estava na escola primária e assistira uma vez na televisão quando seus tios viam um programa educativo na TV a cabo. – Ótimo, o que vou fazer é praticamente igual, mas sem os instrumentos trouxas, tudo por feitiços. Essa criança nascerá hoje, senhor Potter.

Harry sorriu em meio a tentativa de respirar e sentiu Hermione se aproximar e segurar sua mão.

- Vou preparar as coisas. Minerva, troque a roupa de cama dele e retire daqui quem for desnecessário.

- Claro. – Disse a professora aproximando-se de Harry e passando a mão em sua testa. – Tudo ficará bem, Potter.

- Dumbledore. – Disse Harry baixinho. – Precisam saber...

- Nós já sabemos. – Respondeu a professora com um olhar triste. – Não se preocupe com isso agora, apenas respire fundo.

Harry assentiu e viu a professora retirar muitas pessoas que estavam perto de sua cama. Percebeu que Rony não estava ao seu lado, mas sim em uma outra cama junto com os outros Weasley, todos olhando para alguém deitado. A senhora Weasley chorava copiosamente.

- Quem é?

- É o Gui. – Respondeu Hermione antes da professora fechar a cortina do leito do menino. – Ele foi mordido por Greyback.

- Ele vai virar um...

- Não sabemos,Greyback não estava transformado. Agora pare de fazer perguntas e apenas respire.

Harry assentiu e fechou os olhos concentrando-se nas respirações e na mão que apertava a sua, uma mão fina e delicada, pequena e que não se encaixava com a sua. Não era a mão de Snape.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Snape aparatou no jardim da mansão Malfoy e caminhou com raiva até o portão negro que se transformou em fumaça ao passar por ele portando a marca negra em seu braço esquerdo. Ao abrir a porta viu todos os comensais reunidos, muitos davam risadas e bebiam, outros apenas bebiam e se vangloriavam do que acontecera. Dumbledore estava morto e a guerra estava cada vez mais próxima e possível. Draco estava no meio deles, mas seus olhos eram tão perdidos quanto sua própria alma. O menino não sabia o que fazia, apenas se mantinha em pé vendo os olhares dos comensais a sua volta, muitos o chamavam de covarde por não ter tido a coragem de terminar com sua tarefa, outros somente davam risadas. Belatriz não estava a vista, mas Narcisa estava ali, sentada e olhando para seu filho com uma expressão vazia. A mulher não sabia o que fazer naquele instante. Dar graças aos céus por seu filho não ter cometido aquele assassinato ou permanecer quieta e fingir não estar orgulhosa do menino? Snape suspirou, estava cansado demais.

- Vamos. – Disse pegando Draco pelo braço. – Vamos ver o Lord.

Na certa os comensais ergueriam suas taças e dariam vivas ao ser que teve a coragem de apontar sua varinha para o grande Dumbledore e recitar o feitiço da morte fazendo com que ele sumisse da face da terra, mas nenhum comensal seria burro o bastante para se meter no caminho de Snape e somente o olhar do homem já dizia que a primeira taça levantada seria o motivo para uma morte rápida e indolor.

Draco tremia em suas mãos, seus olhos cinza estavam assustados e arregalados. Era perceptível que ainda estava em choque pelo que quase fizera e pela morte daquele que lhe assegurara um esconderijo e proteção, uma saída para seu lamentável futuro. Se tivesse mais tempo poderia ter aceitado.

- Controle-se Draco. – Disse Snape virando o menino para encará-lo. – Se aparecer na frente do Lord com essa cara ele acabará com você no mesmo instante. Então, controle-se e feche sua mente. Agora.

O loiro assentiu e fechou os olhos por um instante regulando a respiração e fechando a mente, colocando todo seu medo e receio atrás de suas barreiras como sua tia ensinara.

- Ótimo. – Disse Snape antes de continuar andando em direção a sala de jantar da mansão.

Ao adentrar o recinto Snape soltou Draco e se dirigiu a frente da figura que se encontrava em pé e de costas. Mesmo sem ser visto Snape se ajoelhou em uma clara reverencia que foi imitada por Draco. Os olhos negros viram os pés de Lord Voldemort se virarem e sentiu em sua espinha o poder do homem.

- Severus, meu servo, levante-se.

Snape obedeceu e se levantou fitando os olhos vermelhos e finos que o observaram rapidamente antes de invadir sua mente com rapidez escavando todos os cantos com suas unhas afiadas. Seu corpo exausto começou a suar quando a leitura se estendeu, percebeu que o homem buscava por algo, uma brecha em seus atos que o denunciasse como um traidor, mesmo que tenha matado o único bruxo que lhe dava medo. Voldemort era astuto e sabia que uma prova de fidelidade como aquela poderia ser apenas para lhe enganar, assim como era de verdade, mas Snape era tão bom oclumente como ele era legilimente. As unhas afiadas rasgavam sua mente causando-lhe calafrios, mas não encontraram nada. Quando saíram Snape se sentiu aliviado.

- Muito bem, Severus, vejo que realmente posso confiar em você. Me saiu melhor do que pensei, quem sabe eu não lhe dê uma recompensa por isso.

- Não será necessário, meu senhor, minha única recompensa é agradá-lo.

- Eu sei. Mas percebo que não é o mesmo que Draco pensa, não é?

Draco tremeu ligeiramente quando Voldemort movimentou a mão forçando-o a se levantar.

- Você falhou, Draco.

- Eu teria sido bem sucedido, se tivesse mais tempo, meu senhor.

- Você teve praticamente um ano inteiro para tentar, e então quando estamos no final do ano letivo você coloca meus comensais dentro de Hogwarts e ainda assim, mesmo com o velho encurralado, não conseguiu matá-lo. Acha que isso é ser eficiente?

- Não, meu senhor, me desculpe.

- Desculpar? Eu não sou misericordioso, Draco. Eu não desculpo. Deveria saber disso.

Snape ouviu o baque do corpo de Draco quando Voldemort o jogou longe fazendo-o bater na parede. O Lord das Trevas caminhou lentamente até o menino e o prendeu ao chão com um feitiço.

- Você terá seu castigo por ter falhado. Severus.

Snape saiu de onde estava e se aproximou do homem que olhava para o menino trêmulo no chão.

- Milorde?

- Dê a Draco o castigo que ele merece. Acredito que depois de matar Dumbledore, castigar um menino não seja nada demais para você, não é mesmo.

- Com certeza que não, meu senhor. – Disse Snape retirando a varinha de suas vestes e se aproximando de Draco. Olhou em seus olhos e viu ali o medo claramente estampado. Ouviu o menino pedindo que não fizesse aquilo, mas estava tão cansado, tão acabado por tudo. Sabia no fundo que não era culpa dele, mas naquele momento, quando precisava descontar em alguém era Draco que estava a sua mercê. – Crucio.

Voldemort sorriu vendo o menino se contorcer no chão. A dor do Cruciatus de Snape era tão forte que poderia deixá-lo a margem da loucura. Podia ouvir o choro de Narcisa no andar de baixo e os urros dos comensais que vibravam com o castigo do covarde. Tudo aquilo era música para seus ouvidos. Somente após minutos de tortura, quando o menino mal gritava pela exaustão foi que pediu para que Severus parasse.

- Chega, Severus, não quero deixá-lo louco como os Longbottom, ele ainda pode servir para alguma coisa.

- Claro, milorde, como queira.

- Agora, meus servos estão eufóricos. Saia com eles, leve-os para alguma vila trouxa onde podem comemorar esse grande passo. Faça-os saciarem sua sede e leve Greyback, ele deve estar faminto, aquele pequeno pedaço de carne do Weasley não foi suficiente.

- Sim, senhor.

- E Severus, aproveite também, acredito que violentar algumas crianças e matar alguns trouxas nojentos seja suficiente para você.

- Claro, meu senhor. Com licença.

Snape desceu as escadas enfiando todas as suas lembranças o mais fundo possível e deixando na superfície da mente somente o instinto e controle que precisava para não enlouquecer com o que estava prestes a fazer, com as vidas que estava prestes a tirar. Não as violentaria como o Lord desejava, mas se a morte por suas mãos era o caminho mais rápido e indolor para evitar que Belatriz ou Greyback se divertissem com aqueles inocentes, então aceitava o fardo de ser o anjo da morte.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

- TIRE LOGO ELA DAÍ.

- Calma, senhor Potter. – Disse a enfermeira. – Ela já vai nascer, espere só mais um pouco e respire.

- Estou respirando, estou respirando. – Disse Harry sentindo as dores horríveis em seu abdômen e costelas.

Hermione segurava firmemente sua mão e limpava sua testa suada.

- Porque ele não está aqui, Mione? – Perguntou Harry chorando novamente. – Aquele desgraçado deveria estar aqui.

- Eu sei Harry, eu sei. Não pense nisso agora, pense em sua filha.

- Ele matou Dumbledore, ele me traiu. Eu o amei, Mione. Eu ainda o amo e aquele filho da...AAAAh...aquele filho da puta está com os merdas dos comensais ao invés de estar ao meu lado.

- Shh, calma Harry, se acalma. Madame Pomfrey, vai demorar muito ainda?

- Não, já vou fazer o parto. Senhor Potter, vou usar alguns feitiços no senhor que o fará sentir menos dor, mas não posso extingui-la, preciso que me diga se tiver alguma coisa errada.

- Tá bom, mas tira logo ela daí.

Madame Pomfrey arrumou Harry na maca deixando-o com as pernas completamente esticadas facilitando seu acesso a criança em seu ventre. Com cuidado recitou um feitiço que fez a dor diminuir deixando Harry mais calmo. McGonagall estava do outro lado da maca somente aguardando as instruções da enfermeira.

- Pronta? – Perguntou Papoula.

McGonagall assentiu e viu a destreza com que a enfermeira passava a varinha na parte baixa da barriga do menino cortando-lhe com cuidado. O sangue começou a manchar a pele branca de Harry que mantinha-se parado mesmo que a dor fosse cruel. A mão de Hermione estava dormente. Por minutos a fio Madame Pomfrey concentrou-se em cuidadosamente chegar até a criança que era fortemente protegida pela placenta de Harry que continha uma magia muito forte.

- Nunca vi uma coisa assim! – Exclamou Madame Pomfrey. – A placenta é extremamente forte, muito mais do que qualquer outra que tenha visto. – Disse enquanto a cortava para ver a criança. – A magia dela é muito forte.

Finalmente a enfermeira ultrapassou a barreira da placenta e visualizou a criança. Minerva limpava o corpo do menino deixando o caminho o mais limpo possível para que a enfermeira conseguisse trabalhar com mais cuidado.

- Minerva, preciso de sua varinha aqui.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou a professora vendo os olhos arregalados da enfermeira.

- O cordão umbilical está enrolado no pescoço dela, não sinto o batimento cardíaco, preciso que corte o cordão no pescoço dela. Rápido.

- O que aconteceu? Eu não sinto nada. – Disse Harry desesperado.

- Calma, Harry, não aconteceu nada. Está tudo bem. – Disse Hermione tentando acalmá-lo.

- Minha filha! O que aconteceu com minha filha?

- Minerva, rápido.

A professora largou o pano que segurava e se aproximou com a varinha na mão, viu que a enfermeira segurava a criança ainda dentro da placenta e que em volta do pescoçinho estava o cordão umbilical. A criança não respirava.

- Agora faça o feitiço de corte no cordão perto do pescoço, cuidado para não cortá-la.

Jamais McGonagall fizera algo desse tipo, jamais vira um nascimento, mas naquele momento sua mente estava tão concentrada que parecia ter a destreza de centenas de anos de medibruxaria. O feitiço cortou o cordão na nuca da criança. Assim que a viu livre Papoula a retirou do útero de Harry e a colocou na mesa próxima deixando-a de costas para o menino.

- Cadê minha filha, o que aconteceu com ela. Por favor, onde ela está? Por que ela não chora. Por quê?

Harry soluçava enquanto perguntava sobre a menina. McGonagall fora para seu lado e segurou sua outra mão, por dentro ela rezava como havia aprendido quando pequena, uma oração trouxa que implorava ao pai todo poderoso a proteção que aquela menina precisaria. Harry fechou os olhos quase desistindo de tudo, foi quando ouviu ao fundo o belíssimo canto de Fawkes que voava pelos campos de Hogwarts indo embora do recinto que Dumbledore não mais habitava. Ela cantava seu luto, e ainda que fosse belo jamais poderia ser comparado com o choro de vida que escutara quando a linda menina soltou o ar de seu pulmão.

Minerva levou a mão ao rosto sem se importar que o sujasse de sangue, Hermione beijou a testa suada de Harry e Papoula carregou um pequeno embrulho até o menino que estendeu a mão para receber a criança que chorava a plenos pulmões.

- Parabéns, senhor Potter. – Disse a enfermeira limpando o suor de sua testa e respirando fundo. – É uma linda menina.

- Obrigado. – Disse Harry recebendo a criança em suas mãos trêmulas. – Ela é linda.

- É sim, o senhor tem muita sorte, Harry. – Disse McGonagall se aproximando e vendo a menininha se acalmar aos poucos enquanto sentia a presença do pai.

- Senhor Potter, não quero estragar o momento, mas preciso colocá-la na incubadora. Ela nasceu de sete meses e precisará ficar algum tempo lá para desenvolver sua magia corretamente.

- Posso segurá-la só mais um pouco?

- Apenas um minuto. Ainda preciso cuidar do senhor.

- Certo. – Disse Harry sem deixar de olhá-la.

- Já escolheu o nome dela? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Já.

- E como será? Vai colocar o nome de sua mãe?

- Eu pensei em colocar o nome dela, mas depois mudei de idéia. Eu queria alguma coisa que mostrasse o significado do nascimento dela e como ela vem em um momento tão negro, eu quis colocar algo que a representasse.

- Você e o professor Snape discutiram sobre isso? – Perguntou a professora com cautela.

- Não, não tivemos chance e nunca teremos. Eu mesmo que pensei no nome.

- E afinal, qual é esse nome? – Questionou a enfermeira.

- Lys. Quer dizer Luz em norueguês.

Hermione sorriu e Minerva lhe disse que era um bonito nome. Papoula lhe pediu a criança para levá-la para a incubadora. Harry estava resoluto em entregá-la, estava tão quietinha com os olhinhos fechados e a boquinha cerrada, seus ralos cabelos todo sujo com sangue e gosma da placenta, toda suja e enrugada, toda linda e especial. Após um segundo pedido mais forte Harry lhe estendeu a menina, mas não antes de beijar-lhe a testa.

- Bem vinda ao mundo, Lys Prince Snape.

**N/A:**

E ai, gostaram do nome da menina? Eu achei muito lindo... me matei para tentar colocar um nome legal nela... espero que gostem... vamos aos comentários:

**Daniela Snape:** Pois é, acho que a maioria das pessoas não gostou da morte do Dumbledore, ele era o fodão da história, praticamente o bruxo mais importante após o proprio Harry... mas entendo que para que o Harry crescesse e seguisse eu proprio caminho ele tinha que perder Dumbledore para entender que ele precisava tomar as decisões sozinhos sem esperar que o grande bruxo estivesse sempre ali por ele... acho que é mais ou menos isso que J.K. tentou dizer com a morte dele... eu chorei muito no livro, no filme e na fic... sou uma chorona...

**Renata**: Essa música da Christina Perri é maravilhosa... eu sempre escrevo ouvindo-a pelo menos uma vez, mas a letra dela só vai encaixar na história mais para frente. Você estava morrendo de medo de ler o capítulo e eu de escrever... é horrivel ter que escrever tanto sofrimento, mas é tão necessário...Uau, parabens por ter passado na facul, fico muito feliz, espero que tenha muito sucesso lá... já terminei minha facul faz três anos e sinto uma saudade imensa... bjusss

**Carolzinha: **Muito obrigada pelo seu review;... bjusss

**Tonks Fênix** : Pois é... agora você sabe qual foi a reação dele. Harry normalmente não tem a capacidade de raciocinar e entender o que acontece por trás dos atos, mas sinceramente, naquele momento, com Dumbledore morrendo pelas mãos dele, nem eu conseguiria pensar em nada disso... então ele fez a unica coisa que conseguia, agiu conforme seu coração mandava naquele momento que era matar Snape pelo que ele fez ao diretor e a ele. Espero que tenha gostado do nascimento da menina... demorei para escrever, não sei como descrever o nascimento de um bebe... mas acho que ficou legal... rsrsrsr... bjussss

**Sandra Longbottom** : Como você pode ter visto, Harry seguiu o instinto de seu coração sem nem ao menor parar para pensar, naquele momento ele queria muito matar Snape tanto pela morte do diretor quanto pela traição a ele. Imagine você ver o amor da sua vida matar junto com pessoas ruins o seu mentor... ninguém conseguiria raciocinar... ninguém... mas então nasceu alguém que vai fazê-lo ficar mais com o pé no chão...vamos ver o que acontecerá agora neh... bjussss

**Alma Frenz** : Minha amada Alma, que imenso prazer te responder esse review... verdade mesmo,... amo seus reviews e sua analise da minha escrita, fiquei esperando seus reviews anteriores e quando vieram foi uma explosão enorme dentro de mim... muito obrigada mesmo por disponibilizar seu tempo que eu sei que é curtíssimo...

Pode perceber que tirei a idéia dessa despedida do Desiderium, pois achei muito linda, e tentei moldar ao máximo no que vinha a minha mente que era essa surpresa para o Harry que tanto sonhou em os dois poderem fazer coisas juntos que um casal normal faria... sim, aquele sentimento de desespero estava presente em todo o momento. Snape sabia que o relógio estava andando contra ele, correndo literalmente para o momento fatidico que ele sabia ser naquele dia. Harry por outro lado, mesmo sentindo que alguma coisa estava errada, ainda estava com a felicidade do amor recem entregue a ele para conseguir compreender que aquele momento intenso do "Eu te amo" era o último dos dois...e então chegamos ao momento em que o mundo para completamente aos seus olhos. Acho que qualquer um iria querer roubar aquela varinha e matar Dumbledore no lugar de Snape só para poupar os dois dos sofrimentos da separação. E agora você viu como foi a reação, mais do que esperada, do Harry e o sentimento de Snape de que tudo estava finalmente acabado... agora eles estão em caminhos diferentes, Snape tem seu disfarce que é tudo que lhe resta para proteger, mesmo de longe, Harry e a menina... e do outro lado temos Harry e Lys que terão que lutar para sobreviver ao caos que virá...muito obrigada pelo review e logo logo posto mais... bjussss

**mulamxd** : Você sabe que quase me matou do coração com o inicio do seu review? Eu quase infartei ao ler que você odiou o capítulo, murchei completamente pensando onde eu tinha errado em minha cansativa tentativa de trazer algo interessante aos meus leitores... ai depois eu li o que estava entre parenteses...Imagino como você ficou, pois é como eu fico também quando leio...mais uma separação, mas acredite, essa aqui será mais duradoura, tem coisas demais para os dois passarem separadamente para que finalmente fiquem juntos, se é que isso irá acontecer...Desiderium é maravilhosa e eu quase arranco os cabelos quando tem capítulo novo... Sou super fã da tradutora e das autoras... espero que esteja curtindo essa fic...bjussss


	27. Luto

**Capítulo 27 – Luto**

Nunca houvera dia mais triste do que aquele na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Todos e tudo pareciam ter conhecimento da alma que se fora.

Harry estava de pé diante da janela da ala hospitalar olhando para a triste paisagem do lado de fora. Não que a floresta, o lago e o jardim fossem feios, muito pelo contrário, eram belíssimas imagens, mas estavam tão frias e gélidas como se fossem pinturas em preto e branco que davam completo aspecto de depressão.

A floresta, outrora imponente e austera, agora aparentava fraqueza e desolação. A água do lago não tinha uma única marola, a lula gigante se reservara em seu luto ou apenas dormia nos recantos mais escuros daquelas profundezas. No fundo não interessava. Nada mais interessava, pois aos olhos de Harry, Hogwarts jamais seria a mesma sem aquele bruxo alto, magro e louco dizendo palavras completamente fora de contexto e que eram as mais sábias que já escutara.

Não, Hogwarts não seria a mesma sem Dumbledore.

Sabia que Dumbledore não fora o único diretor da escola, mas era como se ela sempre o estivera esperando, quietamente parada aguardando-o e quando o teve ficou completa. Moldara-se aos seus gostos, permitiu que sua alma fosse integrada em cada pedaço de pedra que formavam o antigo castelo. E agora ele se fora. Se fora pelas mãos longas e hábeis e Severus Snape.

A dor no peito de Harry era tão grande que chegava a ser quase palpável, na verdade se quisesse conseguiria tocá-la com seus dedos frios, poderia brincar com ela na palma de sua mão. O menino não chorara, pelo menos não mais. O luto finalmente o assolou deixando-o letárgico.

Via pela janela que os elfos arrumaram o jardim para o belo e triste funeral. O corpo do diretor estava devidamente seguro e guardado na sala de McGonagall que aparentava estar mais forte do que realmente estava. Harry a viu chorando atrás de uma cortina na ala hospitalar, mas não conseguiu se aproximar para consolá-la. Não encontrava consolo nem para si mesmo. Então, apenas a deixou chorar até que Madame Pomfrey fora lhe abraçar e citar palavras bonitas e reconfortantes que não conseguiram atingir o menino. Harry permaneceu na escuridão de seu torpor.

Fazia frio e Harry se encolheu enquanto afastava-se da imagem dos bruxos que chegavam aos poucos ao castelo, muitos deles amigos de longe e outros apenas bruxos que tinham consideração por Dumbledore. Caminhou lentamente em direção ao final da ala hospitalar onde fora colocada uma pequena incubadora que nada mais era do que um berço repleto de feitiços para que a pequenina criança pudesse terminar o desenvolvimento de sua magia. Apesar de saber que não podia, o que Harry mais queria naquele momento era poder tocá-la nas rosadas bochechas, aproximar seus dedos da pequenina mão que por diversas vezes abrira e fechara como se procurasse algo para segurar, alguma coisa que lhe desse a base de segurança que tivera durante os sete meses de gestação.

Era somente diante da visão da menina dormindo que Harry conseguia sorrir. Lys dormia tranquilamente a sono solto sem nem ao menos imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido. Ela não sabia de sua história, de sua origem. Apenas Harry sabia e se lembraria todos os dias dos momentos que propiciaram sua vinda ao mundo.

- Harry?

-Oi Mione. – Disse a voz fraca se virando.

- Como você está?

- Não sei, sinceramente eu não sei.

- Ah, Harry, eu sinto muito.

Harry sentiu o abraço quente da menina e sentiu que deveria retribuir, mas não foi capaz de colocar seus braços ao redor dela. Estava demasiado quebrado para demonstrar algo mais além de completa tristeza.

- McGonagall pediu para te chamar, as pessoas já chegaram.

- Eu sei, vi pela janela. – Respondeu o menino se desvencilhando de suas mãos. – Eu já vou.

- Você pode realmente ir?

- Sim, Madame Pomfrey disse que as poções fizeram um ótimo trabalho na minha recuperação.

- É bom te ver em pé. – Disse Hermione passando a mão delicadamente no rosto do amigo. Harry fechou os olhos momentaneamente e se lembrou de um momento muito parecido com esse, porém com outra pessoa. Ao abrir os olhos percebeu que sua dor estava mais transparente do que imaginava, pois Hermione chorava a sua frente. – O que ele fez com você, Harry?

Harry não respondeu, pois não havia como colocar em palavras o que estava sentindo. O que Snape fez a ele? Como poderia explicar isso de uma maneira simples para a menina sem assustá-la. Poderia dizer que ele o traiu, o abandonou, mentiu ou o destroçou, mas tudo isso era uma resposta ínfima demais para ser usada. Não, o que Snape lhe fizera fora muito mais do que isso.

O estrago feito pelo homem era algo que nem ao menos conseguia decifrar em palavras. Snape o deixara entrar lentamente em sua vida, o fizera compartilhar sentimentos poderosos e sinceros, profundos e íntimos com ele, confessara o amor que inevitavelmente sentira. Snape o fizera derramar lágrimas de preocupação e tristeza, pena e angústia. Ele lhe dera o que faltava em sua vida, o preenchera com sua essência estranha e o completara com seu corpo e então quando se sentia preenchido, ele retirou tudo aquilo de si.

Ao olhar para as lágrimas que caiam do rosto da menina, Harry se lembrou de que fora exatamente assim que se sentira quando o feixe verde saiu da varinha do mestre de poções, como se estivesse caindo lentamente a caminho do chão mais duro e frio. Tremera com a raiva que deslizava aos poucos por dentro de si como uma labareda cruel que lambia a tora de madeira em uma fogueira do inferno. Era algo tão destrutivo e ruim que por um momento Harry sentira que se desligara do mundo. Os sentimentos bons que tivera e sempre cultivara foram esquecidos. Os sorrisos de seus amigos, o riso alto de Rony e o brilho no olhar de Hermione não foram capazes de lhe manter, tudo fora queimado pelo ódio que o consumira e o empurrara em direção ao homem.

E depois veio o arrependimento. Não por tê-lo atacado, mas por ter se entregado, dado seu coração em uma bandeja de prata para que ele o guardasse consigo. Seu amor, tão puramente sentido fora desprezado e pisado. As entregas na cama, os gemidos gritados dentro dos quartos enquanto sentia o corpo dele em cima do seu e seu membro penetrando-o hora com rapidez, hora com calma absurda. Tudo virara arrependimento.

Que tolo fora em amá-lo e continuar o amando.

O pior que Snape fizera fora exatamente isso. Ele permitiu que o amasse tanto que o amor não se foi com sua fuga, o amor ainda estava em sua alma atormentando-o com lembranças de momentos que jamais deveriam ter acontecido.

- Onde está o Rony? – Perguntou Harry fugindo dos pensamentos sobre Snape.

- Está lá embaixo com os outros Weasley.

- E o Gui?

- Também está lá embaixo, acordou um pouco antes de você e fez questão de ir ao funeral mesmo com Madame Pomfrey e a senhora Weasley dizendo que ele deveria ficar aqui e repousar. As feridas ainda não cicatrizaram completamente e Fleur tem que ficar limpando-as toda hora e mesmo assim ele quer estar lá fora.

- Todos querem. – Disse Harry monotonamente.

- Todos querem dizer adeus ao diretor. Vamos, Gina e Luna estão guardando nossos lugares.

Harry assentiu, mas antes de sair deu uma última olhada para a pequenina menina que continuava dormindo a sono solto sem se importar se ele estava ou não ali. Ao descerem as escadas era óbvio que todos estavam do lado de fora, o castelo nunca fora tão vazio assim, nem mesmo nas férias de final de ano e páscoa. Havia um silêncio deprimente e Harry queria sair dali o quanto antes. Apressando o passo os dois chegaram aos jardins aonde diversos bruxos vindos de lugares longínquos sentavam-se em cadeiras de bronze perfeitamente alinhadas de frente para um túmulo de mármore branco onde repousava o corpo velho de Dumbledore.

- É ele. – Sussurrou Harry.

- Sim, é. – Concordou Hermione entrelaçando sua mão na do amigo e a apertando enquanto caminhavam devagar.

Todos os rostos se viraram para os dois quando passaram, claro que não olhavam para Hermione, ela não passava de uma aluna de Hogwarts, mas Harry era o menino que sobreviveu e que testemunhara o assassinato do grande Alvo Dumbledore. Nunca houvera na vida um instante em que mais queria que todos esquecessem quem ele era do que naquele momento em que via o corpo do professor a sua frente. Hermione puxou sua mão para se caminharem a um conjunto de cadeiras dispostas na primeira fileira, mas Harry não se mexera. A menina olhou para ele e o viu olhar para o corpo de Dumbledore, ela esperou alguns segundos e logo ouviu baixinho.

- Eu preciso.

Harry se adiantou passando pelas primeiras fileiras e subindo os três degraus que o separavam do diretor. Hermione fora junto consigo e não largara sua mão um único instante, ele agradecia por isso, talvez não tivesse forças para ir sozinho.

O corpo de Alvo Dumbledore apresentava-se coberto com suas vestes brancas com estrelas douradas. Seu cabelo branco fora devidamente escovado e arrumado, o que dava uma impressão estranha, pois Dumbledore jamais tivera o cabelo assim tão liso e ajeitado, nem a barba tão brilhosa e com as pontas aparadas. Não, o Dumbledore que conhecia era mais "humano", simplesmente um homem que de tão ocupado esquecera-se de pentear o cabelo.

O medalhão de Sonserina estava em seu bolso e antes de voltar Harry o apertou em suas mãos e fez uma promessa.

- Eu prometo que vou encontrá-los. As horcruxes e Snape. E vou destruí-los.

Hermione jamais sentira tanta determinação na voz de Harry e teve receio de que o menino fizesse uma loucura ali mesmo ou apertasse sua mão com força demais devido o empenho que tinha em continuar recitando sua promessa. Mas Harry apenas tocou de leve a mão do professor e se afastou indo em direção aos amigos. Viu Luna, Gina, Neville e Rony, todos com olhos desolados e tristes. Hermione sentou-se ao lado de Rony, entrelaçando suas mãos e pousando a cabeça em seu braço na busca de um conforto. Harry se sentou entre Hermione e Gina.

- Que bom que está melhor, Harry. – Disse Gina pegando sua mão levemente.

Harry assentiu e permaneceu calado vendo o restante das pessoas chegarem e McGonagall então pedir silêncio. O novo Ministro da Magia se apresentou e começou a dizer palavras belas e difíceis que nada se pareciam com o diretor. A certa altura Harry nem ao menos ouvia o que ele dizia, apenas se lembrava da primeira frase louca daquele homem excêntrico: _Pateta! Chorão! Desbocado! Beliscão! Obrigado._

Sem perceber começou a rir baixinho com cada lembrança que nem sabia ter, Hermione o olhou indignada, mas Rony percebeu o que acontecia e compartilhou do mesmo sorriso. Mas a felicidade das lembranças logo fora afastada para dar lugar a outro sentimento, a saudade. Não somente a saudade de Dumbledore, mas de tudo, desde os explosivins de Hagrid até as aulas estranhas de Trelawney.

- Harry. – Sussurrou Gina enquanto recitavam algumas frases estranhas no velório. – Quero te pedir desculpas.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Harry franzindo o cenho.

- Por ter feito Snape brigar com você.

Harry olhou para a menina de olhos arregalados. Gina o puxou para mais perto para que pudesse sussurrar em seu ouvido sem que os outros pudessem ouvir.

- Mamãe me contou depois que eu disse o motivo do professor ter me castigado. Ela me explicou as suas condições e que era por isso que ele fez aquilo comigo.

- Não, Gina. Seja lá o que ele tiver feito, fez por que é mau. – Sussurrou Harry sentindo a raiva começar a assola-lo novamente.

- Tanto faz. Só espero que me perdoe, eu não sabia.

- Tudo bem, não foi sua culpa.

Harry sorriu para a menina e passaram os outros minutos explicando-se. Gina lhe contou que fizera aquilo, pois já não conseguia mentir para si mesma sobre os sentimentos quanto ao garoto e Harry lhe explicou que mesmo que não tivesse Snape, eles não poderiam ficar juntos. Ele tinha as Horcruxes.

Finalmente, após o canto dos sereianos e as flechas dos centauros o funeral chegou ao fim e os convidados se foram. Harry esperou que muitos se levantassem e saíssem primeiro para finalmente se erguer. Minutos depois entrava furioso e determinado pelo castelo. Não acreditava que o Ministro tivera o disparate de vir ter com ele.

"_Então, você é realmente um homem de Dumbledore"._

"_Sim, eu sou"._

O senhor Weasley ajudou Gui a voltar para a enfermaria onde deveria permanecer deitado por um tempo para que os ferimentos pudessem fechar de uma vez. Rony ficou ao lado do pai, mas a senhora Weasley se aproximou de Harry que estava agora olhando para a menina novamente.

- Ela é linda. – Disse a mulher sorrindo vendo a menina mexer os bracinhos enquanto dormia. – Parece com você, Harry.

Harry nada comentou, mas achava difícil conseguir dizer se ela se parecia mais com ele ou com Snape, afinal a menina ainda era uma recém-nascida, mas preferiu não falar nada, apenas continuar olhando para a criança.

- Quanto tempo ela ainda terá que ficar aqui?

- Até o final do ano letivo. Segundo Madame Pomfrey ainda tem muito tempo para que ela se desenvolva.

- E você ficará aqui sozinho? Sabe que as aulas foram canceladas e que os alunos vão voltar para a casa mais cedo devido o acontecido.

- Eu ficarei aqui com ele, mamãe. – Disse Rony que se aproximara aos poucos.

- Eu também vou ficar aqui, senhora Weasley. Não vamos deixá-lo sozinho.

A senhora Weasley sorriu e começou a dizer para Harry como deveria então cuidar da criança. Logo Madame Pomfrey chegou, seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos, mas ela não chorava, segurava-se firme enquanto examinava Gui e depois ia em direção a Harry. A senhora Weasley fez o favor de dizer a Pomfrey que estava dando algumas dicas de como cuidar da menina e logo Madame Pomfrey começou a dar dicas também. Rony olhou para Harry indicando claramente que as duas estavam tão entretidas em conversarem sobre bebês que nem ao menos se lembraram de que Harry não poderia tocar na menina até que saísse da incubadora.

Harry sentia-se tonto com todas aquelas informações, queria muito se deitar e calar todas as vozes ao seu redor, mas logo Quim, Lupin e Olho Tonto apareceram na ala hospitalar irritando Madame Pomfrey devido o barulho dos visitantes.

- Peço, por favor, que se retirem. Temos pacientes e precisamos de quietude aqui dentro.

- Isso terá que esperar, preciso conversar com Potter. – Respondeu Olho Tonto com sua voz grossa caminhando em direção a Harry com uma rapidez que não convinha a um homem de perna de pau. Rapidamente Harry fechou as cortinas que envolviam o berço da bebê e se aproximou do homem. – Ouvi que ficará aqui até o final do ano letivo, Potter. Preciso enfatizar a importância de você voltar para casa até que cumpra a maioridade, então vamos ficar no castelo fazendo rondas para protegê-lo e o escoltaremos até a casa de seus tios até o dia de ser transportado.

- Não preciso de seguranças. – Disse Harry, odiava o fato de que a maioria dos aurores se deslocariam de seus deveres para o escoltar. – Vou ficar muito bem aqui em Hogwarts.

- Assim como Dumbledore? – Muitos Ohs foram escutados quando o ex-auror falou daquela forma sobre o diretor. – Alvo Dumbledore morreu dentro de seu próprio castelo para proteger você. Não vamos jogar a morte dele no lixo.

Harry calou-se imediatamente e olhou determinado para o homem, o grande olho azul elétrico girava de um lado para o outro, mas o olho escuro estava fixo nos seus. Harry estava enfurecido por isso, Dumbledore morrera para lhe proteger e agora eles queriam colocar mais pessoas atrás dele, será que não percebiam que todos que estavam atrás dele morriam?

Olho Tonto foi embora junto com Quim, Lupin ainda ficou ali junto com Tonks e a família Weasley até que Madame Pomfrey, tomada de grande exasperação expulsou todos dali deixando apenas Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gui e Fleur.

- Harry, o que você vai fazer daqui para frente? – Perguntou Hermione. – Quer dizer, sei que quer ir atrás das Horcruxes, mas você tem uma filha.

- Ela pode ficar conosco. – Disse Rony. – Pelo menos com a minha mãe. – Acrescentou dando ênfase de que estaria com Harry onde quer que ele fosse. – Minha mãe cuidaria muito bem dela.

- Eu sei disso e imagino que sua mãe não iria se importar, mas realmente ainda não sei o que fazer, não tive tempo o suficiente para pensar em algo.

- Agora você terá dois meses e estaremos aqui para te ajudar. – Disse Hermione. Rony concordou sorrindo bobamente.

- Obrigado. Mas sabe a única coisa que eu queria mesmo saber nesse momento? – Perguntou vendo os amigos levantarem as sobrancelhas em uma clara interrogação. – Queria saber o que ele está fazendo.

Os olhos de Belatriz estavam atentos em seu mestre. Voldemort estava ardendo em contentamento pela morte de Dumbledore e exibia em seus olhos vermelhos o clamor de quem pensa na vitória que logo viria. Nagini estava, como sempre, enrolada aos pés do dono sibilando contra Bela em clara demonstração de que não gostava da mulher.

- Calma, Nagini, Bela não é inimiga. – Disse Voldemort calmamente sem olhar para a mulher. – Pelo menos não para mim.

- Mas certamente para os trouxas. – Completou a mulher.

- Certamente. – Concordou Voldemort. – Como foi a noite?

- Completamente satisfatória. Aquela vila precisava mesmo de uma boa lavagem, tinha muita porcaria por lá. Trouxas imundos felizes em suas vidas medíocres. Urgh.

- E Severus?

- O que tem ele?

- Como se comportou?

Bela franziu o cenho ante a pergunta, mas não hesitou em responder ao mestre.

- Snape agiu como sempre, preferiu as crianças. Praticamente nos obrigou a dá-las todas para ele.

- Espero que ele tenha se divertido pelo menos. Ele merecia um agrado depois do que fez por Draco.

Voldemort olhou para o lado e viu o corpo inconsciente de Draco perto de sua cadeira. O menino sucumbira a dor dos cruciatos de Severus e se deixara desmaiar.

- Fraco. – Disse Belatriz. – Falei para Narcisa que ela pegava leve demais com o menino, deveria ter sido mais firme. Se fosse meu filho...

- Mas não é. Você não tem nem mesmo a capacidade de gerar um herdeiro com Rodolfhus, não é mesmo, Bela.

Belatriz cerrou os lábios. Sempre odiou as insinuações de Voldemort sobre sua suposta incapacidade de gerar um filho.

- Saia daqui, Belatriz. Sua admiração está me enjoando mais do que sua indignação com o que eu falo.

- Não estou indignada, meu senhor. Escuto com atenção tudo que o senhor fala e...

- Cale-se. Mandei sair.

- Sim, senhor, milorde.

Belatriz fez uma reverência e saiu sem dar as costas para o mestre. Assim que fechou as portas da biblioteca onde estavam, a mulher encostou a testa na madeira bruta e suspirou. Era insuportável que amasse tanto aquele homem ao ponto de se submeter a humilhações tão grandes, mas o amava e isso era só o que bastava.

Não querendo ser pega na porta quando o Lord saísse foi em direção a sala de estar. Alguns comensais estavam jogados por ali, bebendo, rindo ou dormindo. Lucius estava ao fundo no piano. Bela enojara-se do cunhado desde que o viu decair ao ponto de ser um verme acabado. Narcisa estava ao seu lado, mas tão pouco parecia estar bem, ambos estavam definhando perante o poder que Voldemort começava a demonstrar e principalmente sobre o filho deles.

Não havia ali nada que lhe interessasse e o Lord não lhe dera uma única missão ou ordem para cumprir a deixando completamente tediosa. Era bem melhor ir se deitar então, quem sabe Rodolfhus já voltara da missão que o Lord lhe dera e assim poderia se divertir um pouco. A mulher subiu os degraus da escada que levava aos quartos da casa devagar, não tinha pressa alguma para chegar até sua cama.

"Trouxinhas feinhos, morreram rapidinho" ia cantarolando enquanto passava seus dedos devagar pelas paredes do longo corredor deserto. Quando tocaram em uma porta ela se abriu minimamente e pela pequena fresta Bela pode ver a silhueta do homem parado diante da janela. A atenção de Belatriz ficou alerta e sua visão bem mais aguçada. Com cuidado empurrou a porta silenciosamente e entrou no quarto suntuoso fechando-a logo em seguida com um leve clique.

- Vai embora, Belatriz, não estou com paciência para você. – Disse a voz arrastada.

A mulher sorriu molhando os lábios com a língua enquanto dava dois passos adiante e para mais perto do homem. Seus olhos estavam bem atentos para a capa jogada no chão e a camisa que agora estava aberta expondo o peito que via pelo reflexo da janela. O peito marcado por cicatrizes.

- Sabe que não irei sair daqui até ter o que eu quero.

- Então irá definhar nesse quarto.

O copo de Uísque que estava pendurado nas pontas dos dedos finos foi levado devagar até os lábios frios que sorveram o líquido com extrema...sensualidade, pelo menos aos olhos da mulher que fitava os traços finos dos músculos que transpareciam sob a camisa branca.

- Ora, não seja assim tão...agressivo. – Riu-se erguendo a mão para tocar no ombro do homem.

Os movimentos foram tão rápidos que a mulher nem ao menos teve tempo de pensar. O copo com o líquido escuro caiu sobre o tapete derramando seu conteúdo, a mão da mulher fora agarrada com força e virada para trás de suas costas, uma varinha apontava diretamente para sua garganta e os olhos negros faiscavam de ódio tão perto de seu rosto que quase conseguia nadar dentro deles.

- Não se atreva a encostar em mim, vadia.

- Por que tanta raiva assim, Snape? Por um acaso está arrependido de ter matado aquele velho babão? – Perguntou rindo-se. – Ou será que...? Não! Severus Snape está assim por perder um amor.

- Cala a boca, Belatriz. Ou vai se arrepender amargamente por isso.

- Isso mesmo, Severus, seja cruel comigo. Sei que é isso que você quer. Você se apaixonou por alguém e agora ela deve te odiar. – Os olhos do comensal se estreitaram perigosamente e a mão de Belatriz começava a adormecer com a força do aperto. – Eu sei o que você quer.

- Eu quero você fora daqui!

Snape empurrou Belatriz com força na parede fazendo-a bater a cabeça antes de ter o pescoço devidamente agarrado por sua mão forte. A mulher sentia a força dos dedos perigosos, o bafo de bebida que vinha da boca de Snape era forte, ele deveria ter bebido a noite toda depois que voltaram.

- Não, Snape. Você quer tirar a imagem dela de sua mente. Quer esquecer como é tocar na pele dela, sentir o gosto dos lábios rosados e mais ainda o som da voz dela gemendo. _"Ah Severus, isso, mete, vamos, isso. Ah! Deus, que gostoso. Eu te amo, Severus."_ – Riu-se gostosamente vendo o espanto nos olhos negros antes da mão pesada desferir um tapa tão forte que a derrubou no chão.

- Isso Severus, continua. Eu sei que você quer, que você precisa.

Snape olhava para a mulher no chão como se estivesse vendo um verme muito nojento que sabia que precisava matar, mas que não conseguia. Odiava as palavras dela, os toques dela em seu corpo, porém ela tinha completa razão. Precisava tirar o gosto de Harry de seus lábios, esquecer o prazer que era tocar em seu corpo jovem e escutá-lo gemendo em seu ouvido, gritando seu nome enquanto o penetrava com força.

Por um momento fechou os olhos e viu os olhos verdes brilhantes de Harry sorrindo para si e os lábios se mexendo, mesmo que não emitissem nenhum som, claramente dizendo que ele o amava.

Precisava imediatamente tirar Harry de sua mente. O menino era puro demais para ele, seu corpo, sua alma. Tudo era puro demais para que preservasse em sua mente. Não, ele merecia a sujeira e imundice.

- Você tem razão, Bela. Eu preciso. – Disse enquanto abria a calça. – Que melhor vadia do que você?

Os olhos negros brilharam de loucura enquanto se abaixava e pegava os cabelos negros puxando fortemente e levando o rosto da mulher até seu membro flácido. Bela não reclamou ao ter o rosto mergulhado nos negros pelos de Snape e nem quando o homem a bateu para que abrisse a boca. Snape forçou o membro dentro da boca da comensal até que suas bolas estivessem praticamente engolidas para só depois tirar causando tosse na mulher.

- Será que não consegue nem mesmo fazer um boquete decente, Bela?

- Ora, Rodolfhus não é um bom professor, Severus.

- Eu não quero saber de Rodolfhus, você é uma vadia e eu quero que me chupe decentemente.

Bela sentiu sua cabeça bater novamente na parede, mas não teve tempo de reclamar, pois o membro de Snape novamente foi posto dentro de sua boca e agora não havia mais para onde fugir, havia uma parede que segurava sua cabeça para que não recuasse. Apesar ser completamente depreciativo, Bela amava ser tratada como um rato, era deveras prazeroso ver o quanto de prazer causava nos homens por lhes dar a liberdade de tratá-la como sempre desejaram tratar uma mulher. Tão prazeroso que mesmo o próximo tapa em seu rosto, mais forte do que os outros, deixou-a molhada de tesão.

Snape encostou as mãos na parede quando sentiu o pênis endurecer na boca da mulher que se divertia deliciosamente usando os lábios, a língua e as mãos. Fechou os olhos e imediatamente lhe veio a mente a imagem de Harry ajoelhado perante si, abrindo suas calças com nervosismo e entusiasmo e tirando seu pênis para fora de sua cueca. Os olhos verdes do menino estavam tão contentes e alegres como se aquilo fosse o melhor sorvete que uma criança pudesse provar. Sentiu mais do que se lembrou dos lábios quentes que se abriram e tomaram seu membro com carinho dentro de sua boca clamando sempre por mais, chupando-o para dentro como se fosse um convite. Harry não desviou seus olhos de seu rosto e nem mesmo fugiu quando se derramou dentro de sua boca. Harry lhe aceitou com amor.

Isso fora depois do Natal quando finalmente deixara-o sentir seu corpo por completo, isso fora quando sentira em seu peito a força daquele sentimento estranho e complexo. Isso fora após seus olhos brilharem de contentamento pelos beijos apaixonados e aquilo fora antes do mundo desabar.

Snape abriu os olhos e viu que ajoelhado a sua frente não estava Harry e sim a vadia da Belatriz, a meretriz dos comensais que ainda sonhava com o dia em que o Lord das Trevas a aceitaria em sua lábios de Snape se crisparam em nojo e ele movimentou-se fortemente forçando seu pênis a encostar-se à garganta dela. Belatriz arregalou os olhos e postou suas mãos nas pernas de Snape, mas o homem não estava ligando para a força que ela fazia para o afastar. Ele agarrou seus cabelos fortemente e se movimentou arranhando a garganta dela fortemente.

- Não se atreva a me morder, Belatriz. Ou será bem pior.

Quando o ápice chegou, Snape puxou a cabeça de Belatriz fazendo-a engolir seu pênis deixando que o líquido de seu gozo escorresse direto pela sua garganta. Após alguns segundos em que Belatriz se esforçava para respirar entre os pelos negros, Snape a jogou para o lado derrubando-a no chão. Belatriz tossiu e cuspiu, quando finalmente falou sua voz estava rouca.

- Seu desgraçado. – Xingou com a mão na garganta sentindo a dor que a bruta penetração lhe causara. – Você me machucou.

Snape ainda estava em pé com as calças arriadas e o pênis flácido balançando. Um sorriso torto apareceu no rosto dele e seus olhos brilharam, mas quando Belatriz olhou atentamente percebeu que eles estavam desfocados como se Snape não estivesse realmente vendo-a, como se nem ao menos estivesse ali. O homem se aproximou e se abaixou tocando um dedo no rosto da mulher.

- Eu te odeio. – Quis gritar Belatriz, mas sua voz rouca só conseguiu emitir alguns grunhidos estranhos, ela tossiu novamente com dor.

- Eu sei que você me odeia. – Disse Snape divagando. – Você gritou isso para mim lá no jardim. – Belatriz franziu o cenho não sabendo do que ele estava falando. – Você me pediu para te aceitar e te tomar como eu sempre quis. Ah, você realmente não sabia o que isso significava. Mas eu vou mostrar, vou mostrar realmente a forma que eu como as vadias que se deitam comigo. Você pediu tanto.

Belatriz sentiu-se arrepiar, jamais vira Snape daquela forma. Claro que ele era bruto, sabia disso e sempre gostara de suas pegadas mais fortes, suas estocadas violentas e até dos seus tapas. Mas jamais imaginaria que Snape fosse ficar tão perigoso assim. Imediatamente levou a mão até o bolso de seu vestido, mas arregalou os olhos quando o encontrou vazio.

- Procurando por isso? – Perguntou o homem mostrando a varinha da mulher.

- Devolve. – Pediu com um rosnado que queimou lhe a garganta.

- Eu acho que não. Eu vou trancar essa porta e silenciá-la, pois não quero ninguém nos interrompendo enquanto você grita.

Sim, aquela fora a primeira vez que Belatriz realmente sentiu medo de Snape, pois o homem que agora se despia estava completamente fora de si e a loucura dele estava nítida em seus olhos negros. Nem mesmo o comensal de Snape era daquela forma. Até mesmo o comensal tinha mais misericórdia.

- Agora que tal brincarmos um pouco?

Quando Snape abriu os olhos já estava escuro. Mexeu-se levemente e sentiu seu corpo protestar, estava quebrado e dolorido. Não era como se tivesse tomado cruciatus e sim como se tivesse se exercitado demais. Devagar esticou o corpo e o largou novamente na cama.

Já fazia mais de vinte quatro horas que havia fugido de Hogwarts com os outros comensais, mais de vinte e quatro horas que matou Dumbledore. Provavelmente o funeral já teria ocorrido. Minerva era muito rápida no quesito de arranjar as coisas para qualquer tipo de convenção, mesmo que fosse um tão triste. Era incrível como sempre imaginara que estaria presente no momento em que o corpo do velho manipulador fosse enterrado. Ele deveria estar lá, sentado na primeira fileira olhando para sua lápide e sentindo o buraco que se abria no peito enquanto o dele não mais se mexia com a respiração forte que tinha. Minerva provavelmente o mandaria dizer algumas palavras, mas ele se negaria completamente e continuaria sentado enquanto ouvia as palavras chatas e entediantes dos outros.

Ele deveria estar lá, no entanto estava na mansão Malfoy, utilizando um dos quartos de hóspedes que agora era seu. Levantou-se antes de começar a pensar que fazia mais de vinte e quatro horas que deixara Harry no castelo e viera para seu eterno lamento. Não se incomodou com o fato de estar nu e se encaminhou para o banheiro. Ali fez suas necessidades automaticamente e após o banho fez a barba que deixara por fazer. Quando saiu do banho e se dirigiu para o guarda roupas, nem mesmo se importou com a mulher nua que estava inconsciente no chão, apenas passou por cima dela e pegou sua roupa colocando-a cuidadosamente sem deixá-la amassar. Sem emoção alguma, como se tivesse se desligado de tudo, Snape jogou o vestido negro da mulher por cima de seu corpo e a desamarrou antes de sair do quarto. Sabia que Belatriz nada diria sobre o sexo brutal que a fez ter, nem sobre os machucados ou seu humilhante tratamento. Primeiro por ser mesmo uma vadia submissa, segundo por ninguém se importar com ela, nem ela mesma.

- Milorde. – Cumprimentou Snape com uma reverência.

- Espero que tenha dormido muito bem, Severus e que Belatriz tenha satisfeito suas vontades.

- Ambas as coisas ocorreram muito bem meu senhor.

- Ótimo, você merecia. E ainda há aqueles que dizem que não sou misericordioso e generoso com meus fieis súditos. Diga-me, Severus, quais serão os passos dos professores e aurores de agora em diante.

- Provavelmente McGonagall vai manter a escola funcionando até o final do ano letivo.

- E quanto ao Potter?

Snape sentiu um leve arrepio ao ouvir esse nome, mas tratou de logo esconder aquilo. Por mais difícil que fosse desligar-se de tudo que envolvia aquele menino, precisava esquecê-lo. Estava agora diante de Voldemort e as peças de xadrez se movimentavam pelo tabuleiro arrumando-se em uma das mais brutais partidas que seria jogada.

- Provavelmente vão manter Potter no castelo, fortemente protegido por feitiços e aurores até que o levem para a casa dos tios onde ficará protegido pelo vínculo de sangue.

- Ah, o maldito vínculo de sangue que aquela sangue ruim deixou protegendo-o. – Disse Voldemort descontente. – Tudo bem, ele que fique no castelo ou na casa dos tios, tanto faz. Não poderei tocar nele até que o vínculo seja desfeito o que acontecerá somente após o dia 31 de julho, então deixe-o pensar que estará seguro, depois disso vamos destruí-lo.

- Claro, milorde.

- Você terá uma grande tarefa nisso, Severus. Quero que continue como fiel seguidor de Dumbledore e me informe de todos os passos da Ordem da Fênix.

- Desculpe-me, milorde. Mas como irei fazer tal coisa? Eu matei Dumbledore, me matarão se eu sequer chegar perto de Hogwarts.

- Não vão não. Meu poder perante o Ministério está maior do que imagina, Severus. Quando o ano letivo terminar você entrará como diretor de Hogwarts e os irmãos Carrow como novos professores. Quero-o dentro do escritório de Dumbledore. E eu sei que você conseguirá convencer o velho de que estava na verdade do lado do bem.

Voldemort, que estivera o tempo todo olhando para a lareira virara na direção de Snape e olhara profundamente em seus olhos negros. Snape respirou fundo e engoliu em seco. Odiava ter que encarar aqueles olhos, era como encarar o próprio inferno.

- Você vai conseguir, não vai, Severus?

- É claro, milorde.

- Ótimo, preciso ficar sabendo de todos os passos que a Ordem der. Preciso garantir que tudo saia bem e eu finalmente mate o menino. Somente assim poderei triunfar, apesar de que vai demorar alguns anos ainda para que eu tenha a arma que me dará pleno poder.

Snape não perguntou, não deveria e já sabia do que se tratava, Voldemort estava falando sobre a descente das Trevas, sua filha que pelas contas de Snape deveria nascer dentro de alguns dias.

- Não se preocupe, milorde, tudo dará certo.

- Que bom, pode ir. – Disse sentando-se na poltrona e fazendo carinho na cabeça de Nagini.

- Com licença.

Snape saiu dali com a cabeça zumbindo e foi para fora da residência aparatando diretamente na Rua da Fiação. O rio sujo e fedorento continuava o mesmo, as pedras imundas e cruas continuavam as mesmas assim como a casa velha e feia. Estava na hora de finalmente ficar sozinho e se entregar ao luto. Luto por sua vida, por Dumbledore, por Lily, por Harry e por sua filha. Todos se foram, mortos ou deixados, pouco importava.

Todos se foram e somente ele ficara, largado em desgraça. Estava na hora de se desligar de vez.

N/A:

Bom, adorei os reviews de vocês, me deixaram muito feliz por gostarem do andamento da fic... a partir daqui vemos que os caminhos dos dois está bem dividido então começaremos a ver as situações dos dois lados e o que cada um está passando...ok?

**Renata**: Olá Renata, eu também tenho que fazer igualzinho você, se eu demorar a continuar a leitura, tiver essa pausa de uma semana por exemplo, tenho que ler o final do ultimo capitulo para me lembrar o que foi escrito e assim continuar a leitura normalmente então não se preocupe, você não é a unica. Ainda bem que está curada, fiquei preocupada, mas acho que você teve somente desgaste do dia a dia neh, não foi nada sério não neh? Espero que não. Direito, minha mãe do céu é muita coragem, aqueles livros enormes e as letrinhas miudinhas com artigos, leis, e topicos e um monte de coisas, olha você é corajosa e eu tiro o chapeu para você...espero que consiga passar com louvor, pelo tanto que estuda você merece mesmo. Quanto ao capítulo tenho que dizer que esse foi um dos capítulos que mais me doeu escrever, esse e o anterior, pois foi a ruptura de tudo que se ergueu até aqui e é muito ruim ter que destruir em um capítulo o que se demorou mais de vinte para fazer crescer. A epigrafe fui eu mesma que escrevi e fiquei muito feliz que todo mundo gostou... ebaaaaaa...O nome da menina me custou muito tempo e me deixou exausta... eu procurei em lista de nome algumq ue se encaixasse nela, mas nenhum parecia querer ser o eleito então comecei a traduzir algumas palavras, mas ficavam tão estranhas até que finalmente consegui Lys (Luz em noruegues), achei bonito, simples, forte e apropriado... que bom que gostou também... fico muito feliz que vá tentar postar reviews nos outros capítulos, eles são muito importantes e mesmo um smile já me deixa muito contente... fico feliz também que minha fic seja uma fonte de diversão no meio de tanto estudo, vou me esforçar mais para não deixá-la sem... bjusss

**Sandra Longbottom**: Pois é, o nome da menina é realmente muito bonito, me custou tempo e me deixou exausta, mas finalmente consegui um nome que se encaixasse perfeitamente nela. Infelizmente ela terá participações curtas agora nesses capítulos, mas depois prometo que escreverei muito sobre ela, Harry e Snape juntos. O que vai acontecer agora é meio que conhecido, separação e preparação para guerra em meio a conflitos internos sobre o amor e ódio. Harry está desolado com o que descobriu e jurou vingança sobre o homem que mais amou na vida, aquele que lhe preencheu e Snape por outro lado luta contra esse amor expulsando-o de sua vida para que possa continuar no caminho necessário... muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer entre esses dois, vamos ver os próximos capítulos... bjussss

**Alma Frenz: **A epigrafe me veio quando terminei o capítulo, escrevi e achei que se encaixava perfeitamente ao inicio do capítulo para deixar bem claro como seria a tensão das palavras que se seguiriam. Nunca imaginei que conseguiria escrever uma cena de parto, sinceramente tive até medo de escrevê-la, mas no final ela saiu tão natural que me surpreendi, não tinha planos, desde que comecei a escrever a fic, de que Snape fosse assistir ao nascimento dela, sempre imaginei o nascimento da menina exatamente nesse ponto de crise entre os dois, quando Dumbledore morre e eles tem que se separar, mas tem muita cena envolvendo lembranças que será escrita posteriormente... olha eu dando spoiler...Quem sabe um dia eu também leia isso, ou até mesmo escreva esse momento bonito, ai te convido a ler também...Meu coração também está retalhado, já chega a Desiderium que me desestabiliza completamente ai tenho minha própria fic que além de ser difícil de se ler é mais ainda de se escrever.

O processo de escolha do nome foi muito exaustivo, eu escrevi o capítulo em um dia, estava muito animada e inspirada para escrevê-lo, porém demorei dias procurando em listas de nomes algum que se encaixasse, procurei em nomes de diversas línguas nomes de bruxas poderosas, vampiras, rainhas, princesas, nomes exóticos e até mesmo estranhos... até achei alguns que eram bonitos, mas na hora em que via a menina em meus pensamentos e a chamava com aqueles nomes achava que ficava muito estranho. Então comecei a pensar em algum nome que fosse mais com o que ela representasse, busquei traduções em diversas línguas mas finalmente no quarto dia consegui traduzir Luz para norueguês e me veio a palavra LYS, achei tão simples, curto, bonito e forte que me encantei na hora, falei que esse deveria ser o nome dela... depois me veio o problema dos segundo e terceiro nome, apesar de ser mais fácil tive que brigar comigo mesma para decidir entre Lys Potter Snape e Lys Prince Snape... no fim o segundo venceu, pois Harry não é mais um Potter, apesar de eu não ter enfatizado isso AINDA... achei enfim que ficou perfeito... depois vou ter mais um problemas com nome quando introduzir a filha de Lord Voldemort nos capítulos... mas nem estou pensando muito agora, acho que é melhor deixar para quebrar a cabeça depois...Terão, mais na frente, momentos luminosos, não se preocupe, não vou escrever somente sobre solidão e tristeza, apesar de isso ser o ponto principalmente dos proximos capítulos, afinal a separação brusca de um amor como o deles é sempre um crime contra o bem... mas muita coisa ainda tem que rolar...bjussssss

**Tonks Fenix: **A sementinha da dúvida vai aflorar sim, mas só daqui a alguns capítulo quando algumas coisas importantes acontecerem que o deixarão com muitas duvidas sobre o que aconteceu entre Snape e Dumbledore. Eu escolhi o nascimento dela exatamente naquele minuto, pois achei que ficaria perfeito o fato de que Harry estava perdendo um amor e ganhando outro, perdendo uma razão de viver e ganhando outra no lugar, achei que ficaria perfeito. Até aqui consegui manter todos oa acontecimentos originais mudando apenas o que acontecia entre eles, porém daqui para frente algumas coisas acontecerão de forma diferente para que não fique monotono...vamos ver no que vai dar, espero que goste. Valeu pelo review... bjusss


	28. Padrinho e Madrinha

**Capítulo 28 – Padrinho e madrinha.**

Por um momento Harry achou que algo estava errado com o tempo, afinal, os dias não passavam de maneira alguma. Fazia quase dois meses que ele, Rony e Hermione estavam na escola, mas aparentava fazer um ano. Harry começava a ficar ansioso. O seu tempo foi gasto com muitas pesquisas na biblioteca, incluindo a área reserva que a professora McGonagall liberou para o trio. Claro que não iria conseguir encontrar nada lá que lhe ajudasse a localizar as Horcruxes, esse trabalho seria muito mais baseado na constatação de onde Voldemort poderia ter escondido os artefatos e mais ainda, o que eles eram. A biblioteca estava servindo para poder aprender a maioria das azarações que ainda não tinha conhecimento.

Hermione, que sempre fora a melhor dos três em feitiços, azarações e poções, começava a se impressionar com o desempenho de Harry. O menino que antes levava notas razoáveis nas aulas ouviu do professor Flitwick, que supervisionava os meninos enquanto treinavam, que se ele estivesse em um exame de N.I.E.N.s teria tirado nota máxima em Feitiços. A professora McGonagall não fora tão entusiasmada, mas lhe dera um sorriso que valia por qualquer nota dez nas provas. Mas não havia nada que se comparasse ao seu crescimento na parte de poções, mesmo sem o livro do príncipe que agora estava perdido em algum canto na Sala Precisa. Harry parecia travar uma luta pessoal ao fazer as poções, sua concentração era tamanha que ultrapassava em muito a de Hermione. As poções evoluíram com grande velocidade e em dois meses o menino conseguia produzir poções que nem mesmo os alunos do sétimo ano conseguiam.

Slughorn ficara impressionado com o menino e lhe dava muitos créditos pelo seu avanço, mas Hermione e Rony sabiam muito bem que o motivo daquela súbita melhora era pelo antigo professor de poções. Era como se o menino quisesse mostrar para o homem, mesmo ele estando bem longe, de que ele era capaz de ultrapassar seus limites quanto as aulas em que sempre fora taxado como um idiota sem cérebro. E mais ainda, era como se quisesse mostrar que podia chegar ao nível dele e ultrapassá-lo, sendo melhor que ele. Melhor para poder derrubá-lo, matá-lo.

Hermione sempre tremia quando o menino dizia que em meio aos seus planos de encontrar as Horcruxes e as destruir estava o de encontrar e matar Severus Snape. A menina não conseguia acreditar que Harry fosse capaz de algo tão cruel, mas o ódio que transbordava de seus olhos quando percebiam que estavam se afogando em tristeza era tão grande que se tornava assustador.

O relógio andava devagar e Harry continuava ansioso. Os treinamentos pessoais com os professores – os alunos foram para casa logo após o funeral do diretor – só o deixava ocupado por um tempo limitado. Segundo McGonagall todos eles tinham muita coisa para fazer, principalmente ela que se tornara diretora de Hogwarts tendo que lidar com burocracias do Ministério e o assédio do Profeta Diário. No fim do dia, tudo que o menino queria era ir para a ala hospitalar, se deitar e olhar para o pequeno berço no final do recinto.

Faltava pouco para que finalmente pudesse pegá-la com suas próprias mãos e carregá-la em seu colo vendo-a sorrir e babar enquanto encarava seus olhos verdes. Talvez quando a pegasse ela se propusesse a abrir as pálpebras e deixá-lo descobrir qual era sua cor. Mas tudo isso ainda iria demorar um pouquinho, algumas horas. No dia seguinte Lys seria toda sua.

Com esse pensamento Harry fechou os olhos e adormeceu esquecendo-se de tomar a poção que Madame Pomfrey deixava na cabeceira para ele. A poção do Sono sem Sonhos jazia intacta enquanto o menino mergulhava no mais profundo inconsciente.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSS

Quando percebeu, Harry estava parado no alto da torre de astronomia, lugar em que não pisara mais desde a morte do diretor. Não sabia como fora parar ali, estava na ala hospitalar e agora estava diante do céu noturno e cheio de estrelas. Era começo de verão e a brisa era morna. Gostosa e confortável. Ao se aproximar do balaústre o menino percebeu que não conseguia enxergar a escola. O jardim que nessa época deveria estar com um verde forte era encoberto por uma nuvem negra que o impedia de vê-lo. A água do lago não refletia as estrelas e nem a lua. Tudo era só negro.

De repente, como se mil dementadores saíssem daquela escuridão, um frio surreal ultrapassou sua pele congelando seus ossos e fazendo seus dentes tremerem. Estava começando a sentir dor de cabeça como se tivesse bebido água gelada muito rápido. Tudo girava devagar lhe deixando enjoado e um medo apoderou-se de si causando-lhe tremores que nada tinham haver com o frio.

Sem hesitar virou-se e começou a correr em direção ao castelo, mas no momento em que se virou deparou-se com uma parede lisa em que não havia nem mesmo um buraquinho de camundongo, muito menos uma porta que levasse a outro lugar.

– Você não conseguirá passar.

Harry se virou imediatamente ao ouvir a voz nas suas costas. Aquela voz sedosa e arrastada que lhe arrepiava a nuca. Ele estava ali, bem diante de si, perigoso e lindo como sempre. Não, não era como sempre. Snape não usava suas vestes negras habituais, usava uma calça preta de risca e uma camisa de seda cor verde escuro, era brilhosa e caia perfeitamente por cima de seus músculos. Os dois botões de cima estavam abertos e deixavam a vista um pedaço do tórax. Harry ofegou ante a visão, mas logo se lembrou quem estava a sua frente e sacou a varinha.

– Fique longe de mim.

– Calma, Potter. Não vim te agredir. – Disse Snape com as mãos levantadas. – Vim lhe dar um aviso.

– Não tenho que escutar nada de você. Seu assassino.

– Eu não tenho tempo para isso. – Disse o homem se irritando. – Demorei dois meses para conseguir falar com você, então me escute.

– Não tenho que te escutar. Você matou Dumbledore, e agora eu irei te matar.

Harry tentou lançar feitiços contra o homem, mas nada saia de sua varinha. Sentiu um desespero lhe apossar e pensou que assim que olhasse para o homem ele estaria rindo e lhe mataria na mesma hora, mas Snape estava estranhamente quieto.

– Você não vai conseguir me atingir aqui. Estamos em um sonho. Preciso que me escute.

– Não!

Esquecendo-se de sua varinha que não funcionava, Harry avançou contra o homem. Não interessava que Snape fosse mais alto e forte que ele, iria bater em seu corpo até sangrá-lo completamente e ele morrer, tiraria Snape de sua vida completamente, sumiria com a pessoa dele. Mas realmente Snape era mais alto e forte, pois nem ao menos conseguira encostar direito no professor. As mãos de ferro se fecharam contra seus pulsos o impedindo de mexer os braços.

"As pernas, use as pernas" pensou Harry antes de começar a chutar o homem com toda a sua força. Mas Snape não seria um comensal se não conseguisse conter uma vítima em desespero para sobreviver. Rapidamente e com agilidade o homem empurrou o menino contra a parede e o prendeu com seu corpo colocando uma das pernas no meio das pernas de Harry que parou imediatamente com a proximidade daquele corpo. Snape lhe dissera que era um sonho e Harry queria muito acreditar naquilo, já que sentiu seu corpo reagir ao contato do ex-professor.

– Pare de ser um idiota, Potter. Não tenho muito tempo, não posso sustentar o feitiço. Escute! – Gritou quando o menino fez menção a começar a falar algo.

– A menina, ela está bem? – O tom de voz de Snape era mais baixa e mais parecida com a que ele usava quando estava na cama. Aquilo causou mais raiva no menino.

– O que te interessa? – Perguntou Harry com ódio visível. – Você nunca se importou com ela e agora a abandonou.

– Esconda-a.

Harry parou de se mexer. Seus olhos estavam arregalados. Os olhos negros estavam tão carregados de culpa e angústia que era doloroso e por mais que odiasse sentir aquilo, o que mais queria era abraçar o homem, deixá-lo ciente de que estava tudo bem e transar com ele.

– Esconda-a. – Repetiu. – Com o feitiço fidelius, deixe o segredo com alguém de confiança e jamais conte para qualquer pessoa, nem mesmo para você até tudo acabar. Está me ouvindo? Você precisa deixá-la em um lugar seguro, longe e protegido. A poção que deu à ela não é suficiente.

– Do que está falando? Não vou abandonar minha filha e nem ao menos saber onde ela está.

– A guerreira das sombras nasceu.

Harry abriu a boca ao ouvir isso, mas antes que pudesse formular qualquer frase o Snape a sua frente começava a se dissolver em nuvem como se o vento começasse a levá-lo embora.

– O feitiço está se rompendo. Faça o que eu disse. Esconda-a com alguém de confiança. Esconda-a.

– Como posso confiar em você depois de tudo? Como posso ter certeza de que não é uma mentira.

Snape olhou para ele e tocou em seu rosto com carinho, seus olhos entristeceram e neles apareceram os sentimentos que vira no dia em que o homem gritou por ele no banheiro. Era cruel ver.

– Você não saberá, terá que confiar em mim, Harry.

Antes que a imagem sumisse por completo, Harry sentiu os lábios do homem encostar-se aos seus em um beijo casto e profundo que fez seu peito arder. Quando a sensação sumiu o menino abriu os olhos e se viu olhando para o teto da ala hospitalar. Eram quatro horas da manhã e ele estava encharcado de suor. O sonho tinha sido tão real que o menino levou os dedos aos lábios em uma vã tentativa de segurar o gosto do homem. Não adiantava, já tinha ido embora.

– Foi apenas um sonho. – Disse para si mesmo deixando o corpo cair pesadamente na maca desconfortável.

Por um momento permaneceu deitado com os olhos fechados e apenas tentando não pensar em nada. Mas no momento seguinte o menino deu um pulo de sua cama, já era o último dia. O dia em que finalmente pegaria a menina em suas mãos novamente. Com um sorriso bobo perdido em seu rosto demasiado amassado e vermelho, Harry se aproximou do berço. Faltava pouquíssimo agora. Logo Madame Pomfrey iria retirar o feitiço que protegia a menina e ele poderia segurá-la.

– Falta pouco. – Sussurrou para a menina que dormia. – Falta muito pouco.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSS

– Vamos, Madame Pomfrey, por favor.

Hermione dava pulinhos no mesmo lugar enquanto esperava a mulher terminar de arrumar alguns vidrinhos de poções no armário para depois se aproximar do berço. Harry não estava pulando, mas sua ansiedade era muito maior do que de qualquer outra pessoa.

– Tudo bem, já estou indo.

A enfermeira se aproximou do berço e sacodiu a varinha fazendo dissolver os feitiços que protegiam a pequena criança. Como se estivesse apenas esperando um sinal de que alguém iria tirá-la de lá, Lys se mexeu no bercinho abrindo e fechando a mãozinha gordinha. O sorriso de Harry se arreganhou em seu rosto de uma forma estranha. Fazia tempo demais que não conseguia sorrir daquele jeito, talvez sua mandíbula até mesmo travasse com isso. Em meio ao entusiasmo o menino se adiantou com as mãos estendidas querendo tocar na menina, mas Madame Pomfrey ergueu os dedos o impedindo de continuar. O rosto furioso e confuso de Harry era gritante.

– Calma, senhor Potter. Ela não é uma goles que você pega de qualquer jeito, é um bebê e é muito frágil.

Harry recuou a mão e viu a enfermeira se abaixar e pegar a menina no colo. Os olhos de Harry brilharam quando ela estendeu a menina em sua direção. Tinha que confessar que estava morrendo de medo daquele momento.

– Agora dobre seu braço, isso, assim mesmo. Dessa forma você apoia a cabeça dela em seu braço e com o antebraço você apoia o corpo. Isso mesmo, caso tenha medo pode colocar o outro antebraço embaixo também para dar mais apoio.

– E se eu a deixar cair? – Finalmente fez a pergunta que mais temia desde que o feitiço do berço foi desfeito. Para sua surpresa a enfermeira sorriu.

– Não vai deixar cair.

O menino arregalou os olhos quando a menina foi colocada em seus braços e tentou se ajeitar da melhor forma possível tentando não derrubá-la. Era tão pequena e leve que chegava a parecer uma boneca de criança.

– Não precisa inclinar o corpo para trás, Potter. Ela não vai cair. Viu.

Hermione tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando o menino se virou para olhá-la e Rony se aproximou da cabecinha.

– Pelo menos o nariz é igual ao seu, Harry.

Hermione soltou uma gargalhada tão alta que a menina nos braços de Harry mexeu-se bruscamente levantando os bracinhos. Harry estava maravilhado. Segurava sua filha em seus braços, sua pequena menina, sua criança amada e protegida. Dentro de seu peito algo explodia tão intensamente que não foi capaz de segurar e deixou escapar em forma de lágrimas grossas e cristalinas que caiam por seu rosto enquanto ainda admirava a menininha.

Lys ainda era apenas um bebezinho de pele fina e rosada. Seu rostinho era pequenino e enrugadinho, os lábios finhinhos e as mãos gordinhas e minúsculas. Harry pegou uma das mãos da menina e a sentiu apertar seu dedo com força, ou pelo menos com a força de um bebê. Tão delicada. Devagar levou a mãozinha até seus lábios e beijou-a.

Quase no mesmo instante imagens entraram em foco em seus olhos fechados. Viu o mar a frente, frio e impetuoso batendo nas rochas enquanto o vento cortante balançava seus cabelos bagunçados. Estava novamente na Grécia, viu Snape ao seu lado. Era sua primeira noite com o homem. A noite em que ela fora concebida. Lembrou-se de seus tremores quando o corpo nu dele tocou no seu e sua dor quando o penetrou.

Parecia que fazia mil anos que acontecera. Fora apenas a nove meses.

A mãozinha estava quente enquanto outras imagens vinham sem que mandasse ou permitisse. Snape retirando a coberta de cima de si depois de ter entrado no quarto do mestre sem ter permissão e correr assustado de volta para cama quando o homem o viu. A mão gentil que acarinhou seu rosto, a língua que lambeu seu mamilo e os lábios que o beijaram com doçura.

As lágrimas caiam de seu rosto com ferocidade, a mãozinha continuava a apertar seu dedo.

Snape lhe achando na Dedos de Mel, depois acariciando seu cabelo enquanto implorava seu perdão. O puxando para perto de si ao dormir. A mão em sua barriga sentindo a criança ali dentro. O amor feito de manhã antes mesmo do café. Os toques gentis sempre feitos em momentos inesperados e sem que houvesse palavras questionadoras sobre isso. Os abraços vulneráveis. A entrega. Os prazeres lhe dado quando sua barriga cresceu. Os cuidados com sua saúde e proteção. Os beijos no ventre inchado.

Hermione soluçou atrás de si, mas ainda assim não abriu os olhos, continuou lembrando, continuou segurando a mãozinha.

Finalmente o esconderijo na floresta, o rio e a cachoeira. O amor feito dentro da água, os beijos dados de graça, o amor feito com devoção. Os gemidos em seu ouvido. O sussurrar de seu nome e a frase maldita. "Eu te amo, Harry".

Apenas um toque, um único toque daquela menina e tudo que escondera nos confins da memória, tentando aprisionar para que o ódio conseguisse prevalecer, soltou-se no espaço e viajou por seu corpo atingindo-o diretamente onde mais doía.

Harry abriu os olhos vermelhos e inchados e olhou para a menina. Lys mantinha os olhinhos brilhantes abertos e direcionados a si. O interesse era claro nos olhos verde vivos como os seus. Enfim, o tempo parou. Harry não conseguia fazer outra coisa além de olhar para a menina e sorrir, jamais em sua vida tocou em algo mais puro que aquilo. Nem mesmo quando Hagrid mostrara os filhotes de unicórnios no quarto ano.

– Oi. – Sussurrou baixinho. – Oi, meu amor. Eu sou seu pai. Você é linda.

– Ah, Harry! – Exclamou Hermione ao seu lado. – Deixa eu segurá-la um pouquinho. Por favor?

O pedido da amiga ao seu lado fez Harry finalmente desviar o olhar da criança e se focar nas coisas ao seu redor. Hermione tinha os olhos vermelhos e lágrimas caiam em seu rosto, mas ela sorria de orelha a orelha e parecia maravilhada. Rony também não conseguia disfarçar o entusiasmo. Madame Pomfrey não estava perto.

– Onde está Madame Pomfrey? – Perguntou Harry enquanto Hermione pegava a menina no colo.

– Ela resolveu te dar um pouco de espaço. Oi, menininha linda.

Lys pareceu ter gostado da amiga no mesmo instante, pois agarrou os cabelos de Hermione com as mãos e enfiou-os na boca.

– Não. – Disse a menina tirando o cabelo da boca da criança. – Não pode, é sujo.

– Hoje é sábado, Hermione, dia de tomar banho, sabia?

– Como você é engraçado. – Respondeu Hermione se sentando e pegando a menina e segurando-a em pé.

– Você não vai machucá-la assim? – Perguntou Harry já com o rosto seco, mas com os olhos ainda inchados.

– Você ainda tem muito que aprender sobre criar bebês Harry.

– É tenho sim. Mas não poderei cuidar dela.

– O que?! – Gritaram os amigos juntos assustando a criança. – Ai, desculpe bebê. Rony segura ela um pouquinho.

– Eu?

– É você. Anda.

Rony pareceu muito mais desengonçado agora que estava sentado na cama com a menina em seus braços. Parecia petrificado como se um movimento fosse o suficiente para que a menina desabasse. Lys o olhava com interesse.

– Como assim você não vai cuidar dela?

Hermione olhava para Harry com extrema raiva. Harry também sentia raiva, mas depois de horas pensando no sonho que tivera chegou a conclusão que aquilo fora apenas seu inconsciente lhe dando uma ideia que estava guardada em sua cabeça, apenas matutando. Tinha que admitir que seria muito mais seguro se Lys ficasse escondida sob o feitiço fidelius e longe dele. Com dificuldade explicou isso para Hermione e a viu chorar novamente.

– Isso é tão injusto. Você acabou de pegá-la no colo. Seu aniversário é daqui a dois meses. Você só terá mais dois meses com ela. É sua filha.

– Eu sei.

Claro que sabia. Claro que tinha completa noção de que teria que ficar com a menina apenas por um curto tempo e que depois teria que se afastar e deixá-la crescer com outras pessoas, sem que soubesse de sua existência, sem que tivesse seu contato até que tudo estivesse acabado. Somente então ele poderia voltar e reivindicá-la para si. Caso morresse ela estaria segura e cresceria como qualquer outra pessoa, sem nem ao menos saber o que acontecera. Trataria de deixar uma carta para que fosse entregue caso algo acontecesse. Tudo já estava mais do que esquematizado em sua mente. Toda a segurança de Lys era sua prioridade.

Mais uma vez Hermione se jogou em seus braços e lhe abraçou forte. Dessa vez o amigo retribuiu e em meio aos cabelos volumosos fez o pedido.

– Hermione, quer ser a madrinha da Lys?

– Eu?

– Quem seria melhor?

– Ah! Claro que quero. Obrigada Harry.

– Mas Harry. – Chamou Rony na cama. Hermione correu e tomou seu lugar carregando a menina. – Não temos madrinhas, só padrinhos.

– No mundo bruxo. No mundo trouxa temos uma madrinha e um padrinho e eu quero que você seja o padrinho dela.

– Tem certeza?

– Claro que tenho.

– Ok, eu aceito. Legal, serei padrinho.

Harry sorriu e se sentou na cama, Hermione lhe passou a menina que ele segurou em pé e depois ela se sentou ao se lado e Rony nos pés da cama. Todos olhavam a menina que tinha os olhos verdes mais puros que existiam. Eram os verdes de esperança.

**N/A:**

**Daniela Snape:** Obrigada, Obrigada, Obrigada

**Alma Frenz:** Tentei imaginar o que escrever para deixá-la em uma encubadora, no fim achei que o mais simples fosse o melhor. Eu não sei descrever direito uma criança, mas sei que elas gostam de abrir e fechar as mãozinhas pela curiosidade de conhecer o mundo...A ideia da paisagem apagada e cinza me veio do fato de que sempre quando estamos trsites tudo perde a cor, então imaginei que Harry perdendo Dumbledore fosse ficar simplesmente detonado deixando assim o ambiente frio para ele... quanto a promessa de Harry, digo que ela será testada logo a frente...Bela é uma vaca, mas que ainda será muito util nos outros capítulos e Snape diretor será muito dificil mesmo... vou escrever ele enfrentando a resistencia dos alunos... vamos ver como vai ficar...

**Sandra Longbottom:** Que bom que gostou do capítulo, não sei descrever muito bem uma criança, mas acho que fiz bem o trabalho... espero que tenha gostado desse aqui também... bjussss

**Renata:** Adorei essa musica, meu deus cabe direitinho com eles, fiquei até besta.,... nossa valeu mesmo por colocá-la aqui para eu ler, amei mesmo...e que bom que você está bem...Não achei prudente escrever esse momento de raiva de Snape, acho que essas cenas não precisam sair de minha mente... seria muito ruim...


	29. Adeus querida Hogwarts

**Bom, vocês podem perceber que eu resolvi atualizar mais rápido dessa vez, é que para vocês ficarem paralelos ao capítulo que estou escrevendo precisarei postar esse e o capítulo 30 mais rapido ao invés de uma vez por semana... Então animem-se logo logo terá mais um ai... bjussss... agradecimentos lá embaixo.**

**Capítulo 29 – Adeus querida Hogwarts.**

O olhar de McGonagall era duro e demonstrava a clara luta que ela travava entre dar sua opinião e aceitar o que fora dito. Deu uma rápida olhada para a senhora Weasley ao seu lado e a viu dar de ombros.

- Eu também não gosto nada da idéia, Minerva. – Admitiu a mulher gorducha.

McGonagall mordeu os lábios e se prendeu a mais uma luta interna entre aceitar ou gritar que era loucura. No fim os gritos ganharam.

- Você tem certeza, Potter? Sabe que a minha opinião é de longa data e não um julgamento precipitado.

- Eu sei, professora. Acredite, eu sei mais do que todos.

- É exatamente por esse motivo que não consigo acreditar que VOCÊ vá fazer isso, sabe que pode estar entregando-a ao sofrimento. Tem tantas outras possibilidades.

- Então me diga uma que seja melhor ou mais favorável para a segurança dela. – Disse o menino rispidamente. – Juro que se for melhor vou escutá-la com atenção.

A professora olhou para Harry por um longo tempo e o menino achou que se fizesse um esforço poderia ouvir as engrenagens na cabeça dela procurando uma resposta, tentando encontrar uma saída favorável e que fosse tão boa quanto a idéia que acabara de dar. No fim ela apenas largou a pena que segurava e se largou na cadeira bufando indignada. Harry olhou para a senhora Weasley e a viu abrir a boca para contestar alguma coisa, mas ele foi mais rápido.

- Agradeço a preocupação das duas, mas minha decisão está tomada. Só preciso mesmo da ajuda que pedi. Preciso que façam o feitiço Fidelius.

- Mas se você será o portador do segredo, Harry querido, Você-Sabe-Quem terá acesso à essa informação. – Disse a senhora Weasley com cuidado.

- Dumbledore me disse que Voldemort teme essa ligação e que não irá tomar minha mente novamente por causa disso. Então eu serei o portador mais seguro, principalmente por ele me querer vivo.

- Não gosto quando fala dessa forma. – Disse a mulher colocando a mão no peito.

- É a verdade, senhora Weasley. Não adianta mais mentir. Não adianta nada fingir que não estou fadado a fazer o que é preciso fazer.

- Então é isso que você vai fazer? É por isso que não quer voltar para a escola no próximo ano letivo? – Questionou McGonagall seriamente. – Você vai atrás de Voldemort?

- Não, já disse que tenho uma coisa para fazer. Dumbledore me deixou uma tarefa e vou cumpri-la. Mas sim, eu vou acabar indo atrás dele e matando-o ou morrerei tentando.

Harry olhou para as mulheres com firmeza. Não era momento para fugir ou ignorar uma verdade tão clara como aquela. Não havia mais para onde correr ou a quem pedir ajuda. O momento de seguir seu próprio caminho e aceitá-lo finalmente batera a sua porta trazendo consigo o medo do fracasso, mas também a coragem de tentar.

- É ridículo, mas eu sou o Eleito e tenho que seguir o caminho que me couber.

- Ainda acho tudo isso um absurdo. Você deixar a menina e depois ir embora atrás de uma tarefa que Dumbledore te deixou. – Exclamou a senhora Weasley com lágrimas a brotar de seus olhos. – Mas não posso fazer nada se você quer mesmo fazer isso.

- A senhora vai me ajudar então?

- Claro que sim, acha que vamos deixar a menina a própria sorte?

Inesperadamente a mulher se levantou da cadeira, puxou Harry da sua própria cadeira e lhe deu um abraço apertado de uma forma que jamais dera ao menino. Apesar de achar que aquele não era o momento ideal, pois precisavam partir o quanto antes, Harry não pode deixar de saborear o doce sabor do que talvez fosse o último abraço dado naquela bruxa gorducha. Seus braços se fecharam um pouco mais ao redor da cintura dela e seu rosto se escondeu na curva de seu pescoço enquanto inspirava a sensação do aconchego materno. Quando se liberou dos braços da matriarca e olhou em seus olhos molhados percebeu talvez pela primeira vez que amava aquela mulher tão incondicionalmente que poderia sentir dentro de si o poder desse amor a lhe gritar que sua vida jamais seria igual se não a tivesse nela.

McGonagall deu uma leve tossida e Harry desviou os olhos da senhora Weasley e os pregou no chão dando um tempo para engolir o nó que estava em sua garganta pela forte emoção e se recompor. Quando virou-se encontrou as duas já prontas e lhe esperando.

- Melhor irmos logo.

Harry assentiu e saiu do escritório de McGonagall. Os três rumaram para a ala hospitalar em silêncio, não havia o que dizer, pois as opiniões foram expostas, discutidas até que todos concordassem que não havia outra saída. Quando chegaram a ala hospitalar e Harry adentrou ao recinto encontrou Rony sentado ao lado de Hermione na cama no fundo da ala. Hermione carregava em seus braços um pacotinho pequeno, mas que se mexia.

- Oi. – Disse Harry se aproximando e afastando o manto que cobria a menina. Seu rosto ainda era enrugadinho, mas era belo aos seus olhos, assim como os olhos verdes dela. – Obrigado por cuidar dela, Hermione. – Agradeceu o menino pegando a menina em seus próprios braços. Mas já temos que ir.

- Que pena. – Disse a amiga se levantando. – Ela é uma gracinha. Posso me despedir dela?

- Claro.

Hermione e Rony se aproximaram do bebê e sorriram quando ela levou a mão até os olhinhos e os esfregou em claro sinal de sono.

- Até logo Lys, vamos nos ver em breve. – Disse Hermione antes de dar um beijo casto na testa da menina.

- É, seja uma garotinha forte. – Disse Rony fazendo um carinho desajeitado na bochecha dela. – Nos veremos em breve.

Harry sorriu para os amigos e levou a menina até a senhora Weasley que estava pronta com uma pequena mala ao lado. Harry entregou a bebê para a mulher e também acarinhou a bochecha de Lys que lhe olhou firmemente como se entendesse alguma coisa.

- Até breve, meu amor, vamos nos ver em dois dias. Meus tios sabem dela?

- Não. – Respondeu a senhora Weasley simplesmente ajeitando a menina nos braços e pegando a mala com a outra mão. –Acredito que será uma grande surpresa, mas não se preocupe, eles nem vão chegar perto dela. Ela estará segura em minhas mãos.

- Eu sei. – Sussurrou o menino vendo a senhora Weasley caminhando para fora da ala hospitalar com a criança nos braços.

- Não se preocupe, Harry. Mamãe é casca grossa quando se fala sobre crianças, ninguém conseguirá tocar nela se estiver com a mamãe.

Harry sorriu de leve e saiu da ala hospitalar com os amigos. Apesar de saber que ela estava totalmente em segurança, Harry não pode não ficar preocupado, pois só voltaria a ver Lys em dois dias.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Snape permanecia em seu laboratório particular em sua casa na Rua da Fiação. O Lord das Trevas não manifestou nenhum plano mirabolante para a captura do menino, então seus comensais dispersaram-se fazendo seja lá o que fosse. Snape se bandiou na antiga e abandonada casa e se trancara nos confins de sua imundice e desleixo. Deixou-se ser comido pelo revés de sentimento que o assolara antes de finalmente jogá-los fora e se concentrar em seu ponto mais importante, o controle.

Controle era a chave para tudo e ainda mais para aquele momento em que sua vida estava completa e totalmente a mercê do futuro assassino de Harry Potter. Era o controle que fazia com que Snape pudesse abrir os olhos de manhã e não pensar nem um único minuto nos momentos com o menino dos olhos verdes ou relembrar os dizeres carinhosos. Não, tudo isso fora juntado e depois descartado. Agora só havia a casca vazia que aguardava as ordens de seu senhor.

Não podia fraquejar. No cárcere do cruel rumo que tomava, ele não podia fraquejar. O Lord das Trevas deixara bem claro que em breve faria alguma coisa com o menino e por sorte conseguira avisá-lo em sonho que deveria deixar a menina, abandoná-la e se separar completamente dela, para que assim talvez ela tivesse um futuro que já estava resguardado ao mesmo triste fim de seu pai. Fora difícil entrar nos sonhos de Potter, não pelo feitiço que por si só é complexo, mas pela saudade que infiltrara-se em suas barreiras e o tomara de assalto causando-lhe tremores no momento que o viu.

Ele estava lindo, como sempre. Seus olhos verdes estavam grandes e raivosos, sua pele estava pálida, mas ainda assim macia e sua boca vermelha latejava com a saudade. Ele vira tudo isso, sentira tudo isso. Fraquejara perante o amor cruel que o rasgava por dentro. Não podia, não devia fraquejar, somente os fracos são sentimentais e onde eles acabam? Morrendo como Lilian, ou Dumbledore ou vários outros sem nome que jazeram pelas mãos dos comensais, ou as crianças que viram por último o feitiço verde que saia de sua própria varinha.

Não, não podia fraquejar.

Com esse pensamento em mente, Snape passou os dias trabalhando fortemente sua Oclumência contra si próprio e em troca dos sentimentos e pensamentos guardados, sentiu-se mais cru e mais vazio que nunca. Ao se desfazer dos sentimentos que o deixavam vivo, que sopravam uma lufada de oxigênio direto em sua alma, ficara oco. Agora era apenas o comensal que trabalhava incansavelmente para cumprir com suas tarefas, como naquele exato momento em que andava por entre os balcões verificando pelo menos sete caldeirões que borbulhavam ao mesmo tempo.

- Snape? – Chamou uma voz minguada no alto da escada. – Snape, você está ai?

- Claro que estou idiota, onde mais eu estaria?

O barulho de passos ecoou pelo recinto. Snape nem mesmo olhou na direção do barulho, já sabia quem era a figura que o presenteava com sua desagradável presença.

- O que quer, Rabicho?

O homem que descera a escada era pequeno e franzino. Sua pele era de um tom pálido doentio como se há muito tempo não visse a cor do sol e nem se banhara em seus raios. Seus cabelos loiros rareavam na careca quase total. Os dentes que deveriam ser retos eram na verdade muito tortos e amarelados aparentando ser de fato um rato.

- Você tem visita.

- Quem é?

- Madame Lestrange.

Snape revirou os olhos e se virou para a criatura medíocre que era Rabicho, o viu se encolher perante seu olhar, mas não se demorou com ele, apenas caminhou pelo seu laboratório e passou diretamente para a escada que levava até a sala. Rabicho rapidamente o seguiu fechando a porta atrás de si, pois sabia que Snape jamais o deixaria ficar ali dentro sozinho, não com suas preciosas poções.

- A que devo esse grande desprazer, Belatriz?

A mulher de cabelos negros e espessos estava parada na sala olhando a horrível paisagem do lado de fora, mas assim que ouviu a voz do comensal olhou diretamente para ele e sustentou seu olhar com firmeza.

- Não vai me dizer que deseja mais uma noite agitada. – Disse Snape afiadamente levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não estou aqui para brincadeiras, Snape. O Lord me mandou aqui para te dar um recado sobre a operação daqui a dois dias.

- Um recado que era possível ser encaminhado por uma coruja ou pela rede de flu sem que eu precisasse encarar sua irresistível carranca, mas que você faz questão de fazê-la aparente. – Alfinetou o homem sentando-se em uma poltrona e cruzando as pernas.

- O Lord deseja que você mude de posição com Avery. – Disse Belatriz sem dar atenção ao que lhe fora dito.

- Por quê?

- Faça seus questionamentos diretamente para o Lord, eu apenas entreguei seu recado, então esteja pronto no ponto nove junto com Greyback e Aleco.

Snape meramente assentiu com a cabeça e a viu colocar o capuz sobre a juba negra antes de sair porta afora para desaparatar. Rabicho ainda estava ali perto curioso como sempre, mas Snape logo o pôs para correr ao olhá-lo de canto. Finalmente sozinho pode pensar no pedido do Lord. Ficar no ponto nove com Greyback e Aleco só podia significar uma coisa. Estaria na linha de frente e acabaria vendo-o. Piscando lentamente conjurou um copo de Whisky que sorveu lentamente sentindo o liquido queimar-lhe a garganta enquanto uma fumaça branca e densa subiu pelos seus olhos nublando-lhe a mente ao mesmo tempo em que a sensação de uma gélida camada de gelo subindo por seu corpo fora fortemente sentida. Sua mão tremeu levemente. Veria Potter mais cedo do que desejava.

Comprimiu os olhos fortemente chegando a fazer uma careta enquanto concentrava-se em manter todas as imagens e sensações guardadas com segurança em sua mente. Não podia perder o controle agora. Faltavam apenas dois dias, apenas dois para que precisasse enfim estar diante dele e seguir com o que precisava fazer. Tinha que arquitetar, planejar uma forma de manter-se escondido e longe dos olhos verdes.

Após alguns minutos Snape se levantou e dirigiu-se mais uma vez para seu escuro e abafado laboratório. Não havia a possibilidade de sair porta afora e descontar em outro ser a raiva que sentia, muito menos o remorso e angustia, então iria encher sua mente com os precisos e minuciosos passo a passo de suas poções mais complexas. Talvez assim conseguisse finalmente esquecer-se do menino assim como fazia quando usava Oclumência perante o Lord das Trevas. Pena que o uso constante de Oclumência desestabilizava completa e mentalmente o praticante e isso acabaria deixando-o incapacitado para as missões do Lord o que significaria que não conseguiria proteger o menino.

Então, sem mais pensar em nada além do próximo passo a ser feito no preparo da poção em sua bancada mais próxima, Snape concentrou-se no que estava fazendo diante do caldeirão e passou as próximas horas sem nem ao menos se lembrar quem era Harry Potter.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

- Eles já chegaram, Harry. Vamos?

- Já vou, Hermione. Estou terminando de colocar o tênis. – Respondeu Harry em seu dormitório na torre da grifinória virando a cabeça em direção a porta do quarto.

- Tá, vou esperar lá em baixo.

Harry ouviu o barulho dos passos da amiga enquanto descia para a sala comunal para lhe esperar e então se virou novamente para olhar aquele dormitório. O tênis fora posto há muito tempo, mas não queria dizer para a amiga que na verdade estava parado olhando para as camas vazias e as paredes cruas, nem que estivera o tempo todo apenas relembrando momento bons e ruins que passara junto com os amigos naquele mesmo quarto.

Seis anos, seis anos completos em que dividira seu ambiente com mais quatro meninos da mesma idade. Seu melhor amigo Rony, o atrapalhado e gentil Neville, o bonitão e legal Dino Thomas e o estourado Simas. Todos diferentes e todos ao mesmo tempo iguais a ele. Meninos querendo se achar no mundo entre outros tantos bruxos.

Devagar andou ao redor do dormitório redondo. Parou por um instante ao lado da cama de Dino e viu na parede as marcas dos adesivos da equipe trouxa de futebol West Ham que ele colava assim que chegava a escola. A cama de Simas era a que mais se destacava das outras devido seu cheiro de pólvora e as marcas de explosão na parede ao redor, Harry riu se lembrando de um momento muito embaraçoso no quarto ano em que o amigo tentara mostrar como fazer um feitiço que vira em um livro e atara fogo em seus próprios cabelos e travesseiros. O sorriso se intensificou quando se lembrou de que Neville ficara completamente impressionado consigo mesmo por ter conseguido executar o feitiço "Aguamenti" com perfeição inundando Simas com o jato d'água que saiu de sua varinha. Neville que estivera tão próximo a ser o Eleito quanto ele e que por sorte ou talvez destino fora deixado de lado quando Voldemort o escolheu como o menino da profecia. As próximas camas não tinham nada de interessante, a de Rony apresentava algumas marcas de madeira roída onde era claro que Perebas estivera gastando seus longos dentes e a sua própria cama era, talvez, a mais comum e sem nada de extraordinário. Não havia nela marcas ou algo que pudesse indicar que ali estivera Harry Potter. Iria embora e seu próximo dono jamais saberia quem havia deitado naquele colchão.

Com um suspiro audível e ainda contemplando cada pedaço de parede, chão, móveis e janelas que pudesse enquanto se encaminhava para a porta, Harry arrumou a mochila no ombro e saiu pela última vez do dormitório dos meninos da Grifinória onde jamais voltaria.

Rony e Hermione estavam sentados juntos no sofá, suas mãos, pelo que Harry percebera, estavam juntas e as cabeças dos dois pareciam coladas. Parou de andar quando chegou ao último degrau. Sabia que dependia dos dois e que precisava deles juntos consigo na empreitada em que se enfiaria, mas olhando-os assim sentiu-se cruel por tirar o que poderia ser um lindo futuro juntos. Desejava e muito dizer-lhes para ficarem e serem felizes juntos, curtirem os momentos sem se preocuparem com ele, mas Hermione era muito firme no que queria e Rony achava uma desfeita em sua amizade não estar ao seu lado. Por esse motivo os três arrumavam-se para saírem de Hogwarts juntos.

- Oi. – Disse Harry audivelmente fazendo os dois se sobressaltarem e se afastarem.

- Harry, que bom. Temos que ir logo. – Disse Hermione colocando a bolsa no ombro. – Olho Tonto diz que quanto mais demorarmos, mais problemas poderemos ter.

- Imagino que sim. Vigilância constante, não é mesmo?

Rony riu e acompanhou o amigo para fora da torre da Grifinória. Harry tentava disfarçar, mas enquanto andavam a caminho na entrada do castelo seus olhos arquivavam em sua mente o maior numero de lembranças que poderia levar consigo. Claro que seu esforço fora inútil, no decorrer do terceiro lance de escadas Hermione soltou um soluço que o fez olhá-la e encontrá-la com a mão tapando a boca e uma expressão de completa tristeza enquanto as lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto.

- Hermione, não chore. – Disse Rony a abraçando pelos ombros. – Você vai voltar para cá, sabe disso.

- Quero acreditar nisso, Rony. Mas ainda assim, é tão triste estar deixando Hogwarts sem saber quando vamos poder vê-la novamente.

- Confie em mim, Hermione. – Disse Harry chegando perto da amiga. – Vou cumprir com o meu dever e então você terá Hogwarts novamente, poderá se enfurnar na biblioteca e devorar todos os livros que quiser.

- Ah, Harry, você é um bobo.

Hermione puxou os amigos para um abraço e escondeu o rosto no braço de Rony. Harry deu-lhe palmadinhas nas costas até que finalmente a menina se afastou e limpou as lágrimas na manga da camiseta.

- Pelo menos vamos ficar juntos. – Disse a menina quando voltaram a descer as escadas.

No saguão de entrada havia a maior quantidade de bruxos que Harry já vira, todos eles participantes da Ordem da Fênix e que o esperavam para escoltá-lo até a casa de seus tios.

- Ainda não entendo. – Disse Harry enquanto caminhavam em direção ao aglomerado na porta. – Por que ir de trem? Aparatação ou até mesmo a lareira são muito mais rápidos.

- A lareiras estão sendo vigiadas. Segundo McGonagall, Quim enfeitiçou a lareira de seus tios para que ninguém conseguisse ligá-la a rede de flú devido terem Comensais infiltrados no Ministério e você ainda não é maior de idade, por isso teria que aparatar acompanhado, o que também é vigiado pelo Ministério.

- Mas do que adianta ir de trem? Com certeza da para se vigiar um trem enorme daquele andando até Londres.

- Ah, Harry, não é óbvio? – Perguntou Hermione parando e olhando para o menino com o rosto preocupado. – Tudo que é vigiado pelo Ministério vai parar no Ministério. Se você usar o flú ou aparatar vai acabar aparecendo no meio do átrio do Ministério onde sabemos que tem diversos Comensais infiltrados. Precisam te levar até a casa de seus tios em segurança, somente quando você pisar no solo onde está o sangue de sua mãe estará em segurança. Enquanto isso é um alvo fácil.

- Será que pode ir mais rápido, senhor Potter? – Perguntou McGonagall olhando-os aborrecida.

- Então não seria melhor voando? – Perguntou Rony.

- Não. – Respondeu Hermione. – O céu não daria muita vantagem, tem espaço demais e é muito instável. Se houver um ataque dos Comensais será muito mais fácil lutar se estiverem em solo firme do que no ar.

- Como você sabe de tudo isso? – Impressionou-se Rony.

- Fiquei conversando bastante com McGonagall enquanto vocês aproveitavam para jogar quadribol.

Quando chegaram perto do aglomerado, todos olharam para Harry e o menino não saberia dizer se as expressões eram de respeito e preocupação ou se estavam incrédulos que tivessem que proteger um menino tão magricela como ele.

- Potter. – Vociferou uma voz no meio dos bruxos carrancudos. – Venha aqui, Potter.

Harry abriu caminho até Olho Tonto que vestia uma grande capa de couro marrom e estava com uma cara séria que afastava quem estivesse próximo. Harry não ligava para a carranca de Moody e nem para suas cicatrizes ou o olho azul elétrico que rodava para todos os lados, sabia que o bruxo era um dos aurores mais competentes que já existiu e confiava completamente nele.

- Deixe eu lhe explicar algumas coisas. Vamos pegar o trem na estação de Hogsmead daqui a meia hora. Vamos acompanhá-lo dentro do trem e no ar. Uma equipe estará nos esperando na estação de King's Cross. Você deverá ficar sempre acompanhado de um auror que irá te seguir para todos os lugares, não ficará sozinho em um local.

- Mas e se eu quiser ir ao banheiro? – Perguntou baixinho.

- Temos mais preocupações do que ficar olhando suas partes intimas. – Disse alto sem se importar com a descrição. Harry ficou extremamente vermelho e desejou que fosse Lupin a pessoa encarregada de lhe explicar essas coisas. – Granger, Weasley, podem ir junto com Savage e Williamson.

- O quê? – Exclamou Harry virando-se para os amigos com os olhos incrédulos. – Vocês não vão comigo?

- Não. – Disse Hermione sem jeito. – Temos mais de dezoito anos. Vamos aparatar em nossas casas.

- E isso será muito bom, pois assim serão dois a menos para nos preocuparmos.

- Mas nos veremos em breve, Harry. – Disse Rony. – Vocês irão diretamente para A Toca logo logo.

- Estamos atrasados. Vamos logo. – Vociferou Moody.

Hermione se adiantou e abraçou Harry fortemente. Rony lhe apertou a mão e lhe deu um sorriso desejando-lhe boa sorte. Harry ficou olhando os dois descerem o jardim acompanhados pelos aurores e após os portões de entrada aparatarem para suas respectivas casas.

- Agora somos nós, Potter. Vamos.

Harry não gostou nada de ser acompanhado por todos aqueles bruxos, mas não falou nada, apenas acompanhou-os pelo caminho até Hogsmead. Moody mancava ao seu lado com a varinha na mão deixando seu olho azul elétrico enlouquecer em busca de algo fora do normal. Após muitos minutos chegaram até a estação de Hogsmead onde a locomotiva vermelha estava parada e imponente aguardando seus passageiros para poderem viajar rumo Londres. Moody entrou junto com Potter após os aurores que estiveram o tempo todo dentro do trem vigiando avisarem que era seguro. Harry foi posto em uma cabine no meio do trem que estava com as persianas fechadas.

- Como vieram tantos aurores? Todos eles são da Ordem da Fênix? – Perguntou Harry sentando-se e retirando a mochila das costas.

- Nem todos são da Ordem, mas todos são confiáveis. Eu mesmo os interroguei. Acredite, Potter, você está seguro. Agora mantenha os olhos abertos e a varinha nas mãos.

Harry assentiu e viu o auror sair porta afora deixando a cabine ser preenchida por dois aurores muito carrancudos e desconhecidos. Logo a locomotiva começou a andar e em poucos minutos pegou velocidade correndo pelos trilhos que o levariam da Escócia até Londres. Percebeu que estavam indo muito mais rápidos do que quando estão indo para Hogwarts, provavelmente a reduzida quantidade de pessoas e a pressão de Moody no maquinista ajudaram muito nisso. Como chegariam em Londres somente dentro de algumas horas então era melhor se recostar no banco e aguardar.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

O céu estava com um azul bonito naquela manhã quando Snape desaparatou ao lado de Belatriz nos terrenos da mansão Malfoy. Seus olhos negros vagaram pelas árvores ao redor e o jardim muito bem arrumado e cuidado. Viu o verde intenso que brilhava nas folhas novas que emolduravam as flores belamente esculpidas pela natureza. Finalmente, após alguns minutos e quando não podia mais evitar, olhou para frente e viu ali os muitos comensais da morte que aguardavam uma instrução.

- Preocupado, Snape? – Perguntou a voz de Belatriz ao seu lado. – Tentando imaginar qual desses comensais vai matar o seu amor? – Zombou a Comensal causando-lhe um espasmo involuntário na têmpora. – Não se preocupe, não contei a ninguém que você tem uma paixão secreta, estou esperando você me contar quem é. – Snape continuou olhando para frente. – Assim eu posso matá-la com minhas próprias mãos ou torturá-la como você fez comigo, minha garganta ainda doi.

Nesse momento o rosto de Snape se virou lentamente para a mulher, estava duro e frio, completamente cruel e fora de si, seus olhos antes vazios agora estavam repletos de ódio e repulsa. Suas mãos tremiam e sua pele estava arrepiada enquanto observava a mulher rir na sua cara com completa felicidade pelos planos que tinha para quem quer que fosse que ele amasse. Maldita hora em que baixou a guarda, maldita hora em que a deixou perceber que se importava, que havia alguém. Belatriz precisava sair do caminho, isso estava claro em sua cabeça. Precisava eliminar Belatriz, mas antes precisava pensar bastante, não podia simplesmente matar a comensal mais insana do Lord. Snape sorriu loucamente fazendo Belatriz franzir a testa.

- Do que está rindo?

- Estou rindo do que estou planejando para matar você Belatriz. Ah, Bela, você vai desejar que eu continuasse enfiando meu pau em sua boca, aquilo não foi nada comparado com o que eu vou fazer com você.

- Atreva-se. – Rosnou a mulher entre os dentes. - Atreva-se a chegar perto de mim e terá que ver sua prostitutazinha sendo comida pelos comensais quando eu a achar. Imagine, Snape, imagine ela de quatro no meio da sala de minha irmã, com o corpo completamente despido e penetrado por diversos comensais esfomeados ao mesmo tempo. Imagine quando o Lord a pegar. – Riu-se a mulher. – Você sabe muito bem o que ele gosta de fazer, foi ele quem te ensinou a fazer igual com aquelas crianças trouxas. Você nem mesmo terá forças para me matar.

Apesar de estar vociferando ameaças na cara de Snape, Belatriz vacilou quando olhou no fundo dos olhos de Snape, ali estava um animal tão bestial que a mulher teve que engolir suas palavras e recuar um passo sentindo o temor subir por suas pernas. A sombra nos olhos de Snape não era negra e sim vermelha, vermelha como sangue que corre desvairada pelas suas pupilas, louca e ensandecida por liberdade, sedenta para correr solta. Belatriz recuou novamente quando um sorriso torto apareceu naquele rosto medonho.

- Eu mal posso esperar por isso, Belatriz. – Disse o homem baixinho levando a mão até o queixo da mulher e o apertando de leve.

Sem dizer mais nada o homem caminhou para o outro lado onde se postou a direta do Lord que acabara de chegar. Os comensais ao redor não saberiam dizer naquele momento de quem teriam mais medo, de Voldemort que ditava ordens da perseguição ao trem de Hogwarts ou de Snape cujo o rosto bestial permanecia encoberto pelos longos cabelos negros.

- Tragam-me Harry Potter vivo. – Foi a única coisa que Snape ouviu antes de sair do quintal dos Malfoy trazendo atrás de si cinco outros comensais excitados dentre eles Greyback e Aleco.

Antes de aparatar, Snape olhou mais uma vez para Belatriz no outro lado do jardim liderando um pequeno bando de comensais, assim que a mulher o avistou seus negros olhos encheram-se de fúria, sua visão ficou vermelha e seu sorriso fora a jura que fizera de que mataria Belatriz com suas próprias mãos.

Quando desaparatou no ponto nove viu-se em um prédio abandonado que ficava ao lado da via férrea pela qual o trem de Hogwarts passaria. Os comensais que foram com ele se juntaram a outros que chegaram pouco depois, todos se preparavam para fazer o ataque assim que o trem passasse por eles, mas Snape não queria saber do vozerio irritante de suas vozes roucas e estridentes ou de seus sorrisos enviesados, muito menos de suas risadas transloucas.

Naquele momento Severus Snape só tinha uma coisa em mente enquanto olhava para o horizonte onde a linha férrea sumia de vista.

Harry estava vindo para ele.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Já era bem tarde e o trem continuava chacoalhando enquanto corria para Londres. Os aurores continuavam sérios e em suas devidas posições como se só pudessem sair dali se tivessem ordem para tal. Harry continuava sentado no mesmo lugar, porém agora sua cabeça pendia molemente em seu ombro, sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta por onde saia um filete de baba. Harry dormia pesado naquele momento, ficara acordado a noite devido o medo de dormir e sonhar novamente com as lembranças de Snape já que Madame Pomfrey o proibira de tomar a poção do Sono sem Sonhos, segundo a enfermeira aquilo estava lhe viciando.

Um solavanco leve fez a cabeça de Harry virar para o outro lado sem acordá-lo, sua mão afrouxou e seus dedos se abriram deixando a varinha deslizar sobre eles e pairar por um único segundo na ponta de seu dedo médio antes que caísse ao chão sob um grande estrondo.

Harry acordou assustado quando ouviu o barulho, rapidamente se abaixou para pegar sua varinha quando sentiu algo o pressionando no chão. Percebeu que um dos aurores estava em cima dele deixando-o fora da linha de mira de qualquer um.

- Saia de cima de mim! Deixe-me levantar!

Harry lutou contra as mãos do auror, mas ele era extremamente forte e conseguiu lhe conter no chão enquanto seu parceiro verificava o corredor em busca de respostas. De repente outro estrondo foi ouvido e o trem parou bruscamente fazendo Harry bater a cabeça no bando ao lado causando-lhe estrelinhas diante dos olhos, quase perdeu a força para tentar se livrar do auror. Muitos gritos foram ouvidos do lado de fora quando a cabine foi aberta e Olho Tonto entrou com o rosto lívido de fúria.

- Solte-o Danuer, ele precisará se mexer para se defender.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Harry se desvencilhando bruscamente do auror e empunhando a varinha fortemente na mão enquanto colocava a mochila nas costas.

Um grito agudo foi ouvido do lado de fora e o clarão de um feitiço resplandeceu a cabine.

- Caso isso não responda sua pergunta, Potter. Estamos sob ataque inimigo.

**N/A:** Pois é, as coisas vão começar a entrar em um colapso daqui em diante onde Snape e Harry estão separados um do outro. Apesar de querer seguir ai a linha do livro, muitas coisas que escreverei jamais aconteceram nos livros e não vou passar toda a viagem do trio, não se preocupem, vou escerver os topicos principais que aconteceram com eles e que vão ser cruciais para o estado de espirito de Harry e sua sede de vingança contra Snape.

**Daniela Snape** - Amo seus UPs... ta vendo nem demorei muito para postar... rsrsrsrs

**Alma Frenz** - Harry quer realmente ser bom para matar Snape, ele está cego com a vingança que assume sua mente, seus sonhos e seus objetivos. Acredito que Snape está do ladinho do Voldemort no quesito ódio, porém Harry não está de frente com Snape, não sabe como irá reagir quando tiver que colocar em prática o que tanto deseja e fazer valer a promessa que fez a Dumbledore em seu tumulo. Posso te adiantar que vamos descobrir no proximo capítulo.

Realmente é maravilhoso sonhar com quem amamos, e ali pudemos sentir o quanto Snape está preocupado com Harry e a menina, afinal entrar nos sonhos dos outros não é tão fácil, não para quem não tem a ligação do Voldemort, ele teve que fazer um feitiço complexo, mas finalmente deu certo, ele pôde dar o aviso ao Harry, dizer o que precisava... espere para ver quando eles dois se encontrarem cara a cara...vixi

Eu sei que no mundo bruxo só existe o padrinho, mas não consegui visualizar só o Rony como padrinho, Hermione tinah que estar em um posto de igualdade com Rony, na melhor então do que dar à ela o posto de madrinho.

Nos proximos capítulos começaremos a visualizar como será a dificil tarefa de Harry com os amigos e também a de Snape na escola de Hgwarts... sempre quis escrever como era Snape na escola enquanto Harry estava foragido...Espero muito a continuação do Desiderium...

**Carol** - Muito obrigada pelo seu review, fico muito feliz que esteja gostando, apareça mais vezes... bjusss

**Tonks Fenix**: Eu resolvi fazer um capítulo mais light pq os proximos capítulos serão bem tensos visto que estamos entrando na parte do setimo livro que é quando tudo fica mais tenso e angustiante. O sonho foi uma estratégia que achei que iria dar certo, e deu, uma forma de mostrar ao Harry que ele precisava confiar em Snape acima de sua raiva.


	30. O ataque ao trem

**Capítulo 30 – O ataque ao trem**

O maquinista do Expresso de Hogwarts era um homem velho de olhos azuis grandes e atentos. Seus cabelos brancos eram curtos e no alto da cabeça já se via o inicio de uma careca. Era um homem tranquilo que se reservava a cuidar da locomotiva vermelha sem se arriscar com nada mais perigoso do que as engrenagens do trem, apesar de lhe faltarem um ou dois dentes devido uma antiga briga de bar. Em todas as viagens que fizera de King's Cross para Hogwarts e vice e versa, o homem se apresentara com seu costumeiro e antigo uniforme vermelho com seu nome bordado do lado esquerdo do peito. Dava seus costumeiros cumprimentos aos conhecidos e dava andamento ao processo de ligar e deixar a locomotiva pronta para que os alunos embarcassem e enfim rumassem para seu destino.

Jamais reclamou de sentar-se na pequena cabine na frente do trem durante horas a fio até que chegasse a estação. As imagens eram belíssimas, os prados e vales que se estendiam infinitamente eram radiantes aos olhos que o contemplavam. Havia os lagos também e as montanhas da Escócia. Era realmente lindo acompanhar os trilhos que se seguiam pelo horizonte infinito.

Mas MarciusCornier já vira aquelas mesmas imagens tantas vezes que já não lhe chamavam atenção, na verdade lhe davam tédio fazendo por muitas vezes aguardar ansiosamente a visita da mulher do carrinho de doces para conversarem despreocupadamente.

Hoje no entanto, o homem simples estava muito mais do que desperto. Vestia uma veste marrom antiga, revestida em couro e que lhe garantiam movimento e agilidade, sua antiga e gasta varinha parecia agitada em sua mão enrugada. Seus olhos sempre serenos estavam duros enquanto encaravam o caminho a sua frente procurando qualquer indicio de que algo estava fora do lugar.

Não podia negar que seu coração palpitava fortemente dentro do peito, estavam carregando a última esperança do mundo bruxo.

- O que é aquilo? – Perguntou para si mesmo e recebeu uma resposta do auror que estivera o tempo todo ao seu lado. Calado e quieto.

- Parece alguém parado no meio do trilho. Deve ser um comensal. – Disse o homem de voz grossa. – Acelere.

- Não posso, estou no máximo que consigo. Se aumentar vai descarrilhar. – Explicou o maquinista. – Não devemos parar?

- Não! – Gritou o auror. – Passe por cima se for preciso, mas não pare esse trem.

- Passar por cima? Como assim passar por cima? - Perguntou o maquinista nervoso, mas o auror já havia saído da cabine, de certo para avisar de outros deixando suas palavras se perderem no vento.

Engolindo em seco o homem olhou para frente na estrada. Suas mãos tremiam, o sujeito deitado nos trilhos não parecia querer se levantar. Passar por cima, conseguiria fazer isso? A resposta seria não, mas ainda assim continuou a guiar a locomotiva a todo vapor. Estava perto agora e a qualquer momento sentiria o solavanco das rodas cortando o corpo ao meio e espalhando seus restos pelo prado.

Porém, constatou quando abriu os olhos após alguns segundos, não houve nenhum rumorejo. Nada que indicasse que algo atrapalhara o caminho das grandes rodas de ferro, elas passaram lisamente pelos trilhos e seguiram caminho.

- Foi por pouco. – Disse a si mesmo sorrindo.

O sorriso, porém, se desfez ao perceber um mínimo movimento de canto de olho. Rapidamente tentou erguer a varinha, mas o comensal mascarado fora mais rápido e lhe agarrara o pulso o empurrando até a parede onde o prendeu firmemente.

- Ah! Marcius. Deveria ter ficado em casa com o gato essa noite.

O maquinista tremeu, aquela voz, embora baixa e arrastada, causava em seu corpo mais arrepios do que os dementadores que revistaram o trem quando Sirius Black fugiu de Azkaban. Seus olhos escureceram como se o medo o sobrecarregasse.

- Por favor. – Sussurrou com a voz embargada.

A ponta da varinha do comensal queimou sua blusa cutucando lhe a costela. Marcius sentia o balançar do trem que continuava o serpentear pelos vales, mas sua atenção estava voltada para a máscara prateada com tantos símbolos estranhos, ranhuras desconhecidas que pareciam terem sido talhadas com as unhas. Dava medo e era feia, parecia conter anos de agonia. Mas foi quando ergueu os olhos que Marcius percebeu que era melhor implorar pela morte.

Por dentro das fendas da máscara se via os olhos negros e brilhosos. Eram cruéis e vazios, completamente preenchidos por uma insanidade enlouquecedora. Houve um lampejo vermelho que tingiu os olhos demoníacos de fogo ao mesmo tempo que o corpo do maquinista caia no chão da cabine apertada completamente estuporado.

Severus Snape olhou para o corpo do homem sem sentir emoção alguma pelo que fizera, não havia emoção em seu peito que convergisse aos seus olhos. Se virou em direção ao mecanismo de controle da locomotiva procurando a alavanca certa. Quando a achou sorriu de leve e se preparou para o impacto. A alavanca fora baixada, os freios acionaram-se imediatamente parando as rodas de ferro que derraparam nos trilhos fazendo voar fagulhas pelo atrito. O trem parou tão bruscamente que Snape obrigou-se a se segurar firmemente em qualquer coisa que lhe desse equilíbrio. Era possível ouvir os gritos dos aurores que se surpreenderam com o ataque.

Apertando a varinha com mais força, Snape respirou fundo e saiu da cabine encontrando-se com um auror que vinha correndo ver o que havia acontecido. O coitado do homem mal percebera com quem tinha topado e logo estava caído no chão.

- Snape! – Gritou um comensal que acabara de entrar no corredor. – O trem está cheio de aurores. São muitos, mais numerosos do que pensávamos. O que faremos?

Snape percebeu o tom de medo naquela voz, aquilo o animou, era movido pelo medo dos outros como um dementador que lhe suga a felicidade deixando-o preso aos piores pesadelos.

- Continuem com o plano. – Disse simplesmente. – Teremos reforços logo-logo.

- O quê? Você não ouviu o que eu disse? Eles são muito mais do que nós. Seremos massacrados. Deveríamos ter esperado os reforços antes de atacar.

- Os aurores não vão lançar maldições imperdoáveis, vão querer apenas paralisá-los. – Explicou com um tom que denotava tédio. Deu dois passos a frente e retirou a pesada e marcada máscara olhando nos olhos castanhos do comensal. – Mate-os.

- Mas e se...

- Nós recebemos ordens. – Disse Snape com sua costumeira voz baixa, porém carregada de ácido. – Não estou vendo nenhum dos outros comensais reclamarem. Será que terei que levar um relatório sobre você para o Lord das Trevas?

- Não. – Exaltou-se o comensal. – Não será preciso.

- Que bom, agora mate quantos aurores forem precisos e traga Potter para mim. – Sibilou Snape entre os dentes cerrados. – Vivo.

Um feitiço passou raspando a cabeça de Olho-Tonto que rapidamente lançou um contrafeitiço acertando o comensal no braço que cambaleou e foi acertado pelas costas por Tonks que vinha correndo.

- Não são muitos comensais, mas temos que ir para frente e colocar o trem para andar, não podemos perder mais tempo. Eles chamaram reforços.

- Droga. Dê cobertura ao garoto, eu vou na frente.

Tonks rapidamente se postou ao lado de Harry e ergueu a varinha preparada para atacar quem se atrevesse a chegar perto, seus cabelos estavam pretos e suas feições duras. Ela lembrava horrivelmente o...

- Vem vindo dois deles. Preparem-se.

- Tem mais três aqui atrás. – gritou Tonks ficando costa a costa com Olho Tonto. – Deveríamos ter chamado mais aurores.

- Eles estão matando os nossos que estão lutando lá atrás, teremos que sair daqui sem contar com eles. – Gritou Olho-Tonto já apontando a varinha para um dos comensais.

- Calma. – Disse o comensal com uma voz grossa. – Só queremos conversar.

- Não tenho o que conversar com você. Lucius. – Rebateu Olho-Tonto, mas sem lançar feitiços.

Harry olhou por baixo do braço do auror e avistou os cabelos longos, loiros e platinados de Malfoy Sênior. Sua voz parecia firme e segura, porém seus olhos eram vacilantes, era como se estivesse implorando para Moody, pedindo clemência e entendimento. Sua pele agora não era somente pálida, parecia quase translucida. Havia olheiras fundas e escuras embaixo de seus olhos inexpressivos, a barba estava por fazer.

Lucius Malfoy não parecia nem de longe o homem arrogante, mas cheio de glamour de outrora, parecia um enfermo.

- Me entregue o Potter e tudo ficará bem.

- Acha mesmo que irei com você? – Disse Harry pela primeira vez desde que o ataque começou.

- Você virá se não quiser que seus amigos morram.

- Já ouvi isso antes. O senhor já tentou me pegar uma vez, mas não conseguiu e eu estava com outros adolescentes que nem terminaram a escola. Não se lembra?

Lucius Malfoy mudou claramente o semblante como se a lembrança daquela noite lhe causasse um incomodo horrível capaz de lhe fazer franzir o nariz.

- Um erro que será consertado hoje, Potter.

Harry sentiu claramente a mão livre de Tonks tocar-lhe o braço pelas costas antes da mulher dar um claro pigarro. Não demorou para que percebesse que aquele era um toque combinado entre os dois aurores, algo tão sutil que somente parceiros de longa data saberiam o que significava.

- Quer saber. – Disse Olho-Tonto apertando mais a varinha na mão. – Você é patético Malfoy e provavelmente deve estar louco para cumprir algum favor para seu mestre. Se humilhando por piedade. Mas que idiota.

A provocação, por mais besta que fosse, pareceu dar certo, Malfoy espumou pela boca e tremeu levemente a mão, foi tempo o suficiente para Olho-Tonto bater sua bengala no chão e três feitiços voarem em direções diferentes derrubando Malfoy e dois comensais do lado de Tonks.

Harry viu que o comensal mais perto de si era muito grande e medonho. Abria um sorriso cruel nos lábios como se o que mais quisesse na vida fosse matar. Porém, os olhos raivosos estavam grudados em Tonks, Olho-Tonto ainda duelava com o comensal que permanecia em pé quando Tonks lançou seus feitiços. Os vidros das janelas se estilhaçaram espalhando-se no chão e ricocheteando em seus corpos. Harry sentiu o braço arder, mas não teve tempo de olhar para o ferimento, precisava ajudar Tonks, pois o comensal era tão bom em duelos quanto à auror.

- Impedimenta! – Gritou sendo bloqueado rapidamente.

- Reducto. – Gritou Tonks empurrando Harry para trás de si. – Fique ai, Harry. Eu cuido dele.

- Cuida de mim? Ousa achar que uma mestiça nojenta é páreo para mim? – Riu o comensal.

Realmente Harry estava pensando que Voldemort incumbira seus melhores comensais para sequestra-lo, pois realmente eram bons. Duas ou três vezes lançou feitiços nos comensais, mas então, quando estava no chão, escondido pelo corpo de Tonks que insistia em não deixa-lo duelar, viu-se na melhor oportunidade que o acaso poderia lhe dar. Rapidamente apontou a varinha para as pernas do comensal e recitou o feitiço que aprendera com seu inimigo.

- Sectusempra!

O feitiço atingiu o comensal diretamente nas pernas rasgando sua calça e cortando a pele. O comensal urrou de dor e baixou a varinha ao ter que cuidar da perna ensanguentada.

- Muito bem, Harry. – Disse Tonks antes de lançar outro feitiço que derrubou o comensal grandalhão.

Automaticamente Harry e Tonks se viraram para Olho-Tonto para ajudá-lo, mas na mesma hora outro comensal apareceu atrás.

- Os reforços devem ter chegado. – Gritou Moody. – Ninfadora, leve Harry daqui e ligue esse trem de uma vez.

- Vamos Harry.

Tonks agarrou o menino pelo cangote e o arrastou para fora daquele vagão desviando-se dos feitiços que agora tentavam lhe acertar unicamente.

- Espere. – Temos que voltar, Tonks, temos que ajudar Olho-Tonto.

- Ele sabe se virar sozinho. – Gritou Tonks tentando ser ouvida acima da barulheira insuportável. – Temos que chegar até a cabine do maquinista.

Não foi uma tarefa fácil passar pelos outros compartimentos, pois estavam carregados de comensais e aurores duelando. Harry passou por cima de um corpo ensanguentado sem ter tempo para saber se era amigo ou inimigo. Tudo parecia um grande borrão enquanto corria desviando de feitiços e lançando outros por cima do ombro.

Finalmente, após muita corrida, suor e um corte na bochecha, Harry se viu diante da porta do maquinista. Sem querer esperar a mulher abriu a porta e parou de chofre fazendo Harry esbarrar nela. Estavam diante dos negros e perigosos olhos de Severus Snape.

- Obrigado por trazer Potter até mim, Ninfadora.

Tonks nem teve tempo de erguer a varinha e seu corpo já estava caído no corredor. Harry arregalou os olhos e apertou a varinha com força, olhou para Snape parado ali e sentiu ódio e raiva fervente em ponto de ebulição.

- Seu desgraçado! – Gritou Harry lançando uma azaração não verbal ao homem.

O feitiço foi rapidamente bloqueado por Snape que nem ao menos se mexera. Harry desferiu feitiço atrás de feitiço recitando mentalmente todos que conhecia e às vezes repetindo os que já falara. Mas outra e outra vez foi bloqueado pelo homem que permanecia em pé o olhando calado.

Por que ele não revidava? Por que não lhe atacava?

Snape era muito mais forte do que ele, sabia maldições das trevas que Harry jamais imaginaria. Se quisesse já o teria matado ou então o imobilizado para levá-lo até seu mestre, então por que não fazia nada?

- Por que não revida? – Gritou Harry ainda jogando feitiços contra o homem e sendo novamente bloqueado. – Revide seu covarde.

- Não me chame de covarde! – Vociferou Snape entre os dentes bloqueando outro feitiço. – Você não tem ideia...

- Da pessoa nojenta que você é? Acho que eu tenho uma ideia muito clara. – Harry quase espumava pela boca enquanto gritava. Não queria mais olhar para o homem, para seus olhos negros, seus cabelos lisos caídos nos ombros, muito menos para seus lábios finos. – Revide! É homem o bastante para me foder, mas não para contra atacar? Covarde.

- Eu disse para não me chamar de covarde.

Finalmente o homem de pedra reagira, finalmente mostrara que alguma coisa o atingira, mesmo que essa coisa fosse o orgulho ferido. Snape pareceu um predador faminto que finalmente pegara sua presa. Harry jamais conseguira deter Snape e não seria naquele momento que conseguiria, apesar de tentar. As mãos pálidas agarraram lhe os pulsos o prendendo com força na parede.

- Humm, essa posição me trás lembranças divertidas.

- Elas só me trazem lembranças ruins, me solte Snape.

- Não, acho que não. Você vai me ouvir, Potter.

- Não vou ouvir nada de você, eu quero distância de você.

- Não é o que seus pensamentos e sonhos me dizem. – Disse olhando atentamente para os olhos verdes, Harry tentou desviar, sabia que ele leria sua mente, encontraria suas lembranças dos momentos em que gritara seu nome em meio ao sonho erótico que tivera.

- Então tem medo de me olhar nos olhos mesmo sabendo que em um duelo tem que se mantar um contato visual.

- Não estou querendo duelar com você. Quero matar você.

- Não quer não, eu vejo as imagens de nossos momentos juntos bailando em sua mente como se jamais fosse capaz de jogá-las fora, um prêmio para se lembrar de momentos longínquos. Eu sei que você sonha comigo, com meu corpo. – Snape tocou de leve o rosto do menino com os dedos enquanto segurava os pulsos com a outra mão. - Eu vi em seus pensamentos o quanto sente falta do meu corpo, dos meus toques.

Harry ofegou, não queria sentir aquilo por aquele homem, não queria deixá-lo penetrar suas defesas, mas não podia evitar, não quando ele estava tão perto de si.

- Venha comigo, Potter.

- Nunca! – Gritou Harry se desvencilhando das mãos do comensal e o empurrando em cima do painel de controle do trem fazendo com que acidentalmente o homem apertasse um dos botões que ligavam a locomotiva. Agora só faltava subir a alavanca. – Jamais vou me juntar a você.

- Não sabe o que está dizendo, Potter. – Os olhos de Snape brilhavam de ira enquanto cerrava os lábios. – Não tem a menor ideia de como será de agora em diante.

- Eu sei muito bem como será de agora em diante, Snape. – Disse Harry fazendo uma careta de desgosto ao dizer o nome do homem. – Eu vou matá-lo primeiro e depois matarei seu mestre.

Snape riu alto deixando Harry nervoso com suas gargalhadas de deboche.

- Ainda se acha o herói do mundo? Ainda acha que sendo um inútil acéfalo poderá salvar o mundo todo? Como você é ingênuo. Dumbledore nunca lhe ensinou que se deve ser realista?

- NÃO FALE O NOME DELE! – Gritou Harry sentindo seu corpo todo tremer com o ódio que jamais sentira antes.

O simples toque no nome do velho bruxo que vira cair da torre de astronomia parecia ter sido o estopim para que saísse de seu controle. Harry nem mesmo percebeu, muito menos viu quando sua varinha ergueu-se no ar e lançou no homem um feitiço roxo que jamais conhecera. Uma luz muito forte incidiu pela cabine deixando seus olhos temporariamente cegos. Foi somente depois que o clarão sumiu que Harry tirou o braço da frente do rosto e viu o corpo de Snape caído no chão, a mão estava mole e a varinha do bruxo jazia ali perto.

Harry engoliu em seco e pensou que conseguira fazer o que desejava fazer, o que prometeu diante do corpo de Dumbledore. Matara Snape, derrotara o homem que causara o maior prejuízo que o mundo bruxo já teve, o homem que despedaçou sua vida e que ainda causava-lhe pesadelos. O homem que jamais conheceria Lys. Ele estava morto, certo? Se estava então tudo ocorrera bem, fora o certo a fazer e agora estava livre para correr atrás de Voldemort.

Mas se era o certo matá-lo, por que Harry estava tão perturbado olhando para o corpo mole no chão? Por que ver o rosto leve de olhos fechados causava em si um desespero tamanho que o forçou a se ajoelhar ao seu lado e retirar seus cabelos do rosto.

- Eu o matei.

A voz trêmula saiu em um misto de horror e orgulho. Ele fizera o certo, matara o algoz de Dumbledore, vingara sua morte. Fizera o certo. Fizera o certo.

- Não.

Harry negava a si mesmo que fizera aquilo, seus olhos estavam completos de medo que transbordavam como lágrimas ao olhar o corpo do homem a que dera seu coração. Ele merecia morrer, mas não deveria morrer. Não pelas suas mãos, isso AGORA era certo em sua mente. Jamais conseguirá matar Severus Snape e ficar em paz.

- Por favor. – Pediu baixinho fechando os olhos e colocando os dedos na jugular do homem.

Novamente pediu internamente a quem pudesse ouvir e atender que o deixasse viver. Seus dedos logo atravessariam a pele de tanto que apertava atrás de uma pulsação, uma só que fosse. Deveria ter aprendido com Hermione os feitiços de primeiro socorros, mas não aprendera e agora o peso de sua ineficiência bruxa caia sobre suas costas.

- Não pode estar morto. Por favor.

Seus dedos continuavam sem sentir qualquer coisa.

- Por favor, viva.

As lágrimas caíram com força pelo seu rosto, matara o homem da sua vida. Matara Snape e a si mesmo ao mesmo tempo, pois Snape vivia em si, preservado em sua alma. Retirou seus dedos do pescoço dele e se aproximou erguendo a cabeça do homem e a colocando em seu colo. Os cabelos ainda tinham a mesma maciez que sentia quando faziam amor e eles lhe roçavam nas costas. Sua pele ainda era fria e pálida. Ele ainda era o seu Snape. Um Snape que tomou um caminho que o levou para longe e que talvez jamais merecesse seu perdão, mas um Snape que deveria estar vivo.

Harry balançou-se agarrando-se ao corpo mole de Snape que agora tinha o rosto banhado com as puras lágrimas de sofrimento do menino.

- Por favor, vive. Por favor. Eu te amo. Eu amo você seu morcego velho, por favor, fique vivo. Não morra.

Tentando se agarrar a uma última esperança, Harry estendeu a mão e pegou a mão de Snape entrelaçando seus dedos e levando-a até seus lábios onde a beijou com doçura lembrando-se mais do que nitidamente, como se estivesse vivenciando novamente os toques delicados em seu corpo, os carinhos em suas bochechas. Fechando os olhos ele visualizou a imagem da menininha em seu colo e imaginou Snape a vendo pela primeira vez, segurando-a com firmeza e recebendo em troca o olhar indagador da menina.

- Você não pode morrer. – Disse colocando o dedo em seu pulso e esperando sentir a pulsação.

Tudo ficou extremamente quieto enquanto se concentrava no pulso de Snape e tentava sentir qualquer coisa que fosse. Não havia nem mesmo o barulho de sua respiração. Não havia nada.

**N/A:**

Meninas quero muito mesmo agradecer os reviews de voc~es me perdoem mesmo não colocar os agradecimentos habituais, mas estou mesmo sem tempo e gosto de sentar e pensar na resposta que dou, então quero agradecer** Daniela Snape, Sandra Longbottom, Renata** pelos reviews que me deixam tão feliz... muito obrigada meninas, vcs são demais...


	31. De volta a Rua dos Alfineiros

**Gente, só para avisar, meu Word é uma merda, ele junta muitas palavras que são em ingles ou outra lingua, então se tiver alguma junta ai me desculpem deve ter passado batido quando eu revisei a fic...**

**Capítulo 31 – De volta a Rua dos Alfineiros**

Parecia que havia passado uma eternidade enquanto estivera ajoelhado ao lado do corpo dele, segurando sua mão mole e fria, mas sabia que na verdade passaram-se apenas alguns segundos. Míseros segundos em que sua alma gritava por um milagre. Uma pulsação. Jamais Harry conseguira se concentrar tanto em algo como naquele momento em que se desligara de tudo ao redor, desde o barulho do vento nas folhas do lado de fora até os gritos malditos dos que ainda lutavam dentro do trem. Nada mais existia além de sua concentração.

Ele não podia morrer.

Snape tinha que estar vivo, agora sabia disso, independentemente do que o homem pudesse ter feito, ele tinha que viver. Jamais conseguiria suportar a idéia de sua morte. O amava demais para pensar que seu coração já não mais batia.

Tinha que bater, assim como o seu batia, assim como já o sentira tantas vezes quando deitava sua cabeça no peito do homem e dormira com o som ritmado de seu coração batendo e bombeando sangue para o restante do corpo. Sua alma doeu quando se lembrou do último momento juntos em uma clareira na floresta proibida onde os sons dos pássaros não conseguiam sobrepujar as suas batidas fortes. Lembrou-se de sua mão percorrendo o peito marcado e postando-se do lado esquerdo, assim como acabara de fazer no homem caído, naquele dia não dera valor ao que estava sentindo, a vida que contemplava, as batidas que se seguiam como uma bela sinfonia lhe ditando o ritmo perfeito para seu esplendor.

Tum Tum, Tum Tum, Tum Tum.

Lembrava-se vividamente de como era sentir o pulsar dentro do peito dele, a lembrança era tão vivida que sentia em sua mão naquele momento, fraco devido ser apenas uma lembrança, mas ainda sentia batendo sob sua palma.

Tum Tum, Tum Tum, Tum Tum.

Harry abriu os olhos e olhou assustado para o homem. Aquilo não fora uma lembrança, nada de meses atrás, aquilo que sentira fora ali, naquele momento de guerra, sentira o coração dele batendo. Com esperança lhe enchendo a alma, Harry abriu o sobretudo do homem deixando seu peito nu e deitou a cabeça concentrando-se para escutar novamente, mas só havia o distinto som dos outros órgãos ainda trabalhando. Ouvia o barulho do estômago rangendo e reclamando que não fora devidamente alimentado, ouvia os líquidos se remexerem conforme o trem balançava com a força dos feitiços que recebia, mas foi o som atrás de todos esses que ele se concentrou. O som que ultrapassou a barreira da epiderme e entrou como fogo no ouvido de Harry causando-lhe calor.

Tum Tum, Tum Tum, Tum Tum.

Sim, aquilo era o coração de Snape batendo fracamente, bombeando o sangue para o restante do corpo e garantindo que sua vida não se esvaísse ainda.

- Graças a Deus! – Agradeceu Harry abraçando o corpo do homem e beijando seu peito. – Oh, obrigado. Obrigado.

Harry começou a rir descontroladamente agora que o alívio o atingiu, mas a risada durou pouco. Ao longe dava para escutar os duelos que se seguiam dentro do trem, estavam cada vez mais perto. Aquele grito foi de Olho-Tonto? – Perguntou-se Harry olhando para a porta por onde logo entrariam comensais e aurores. Havia pouco tempo e precisava agir ou então capturariam Snape e sabia que se houvesse um comensal que matariam, esse seria Snape.

Um barulho alto foi escutado no fundo do vagão, logo chegariam até a cabine. Tomado de desespero Harry se lembrou da aula de Flitwick. Recordou-se do baixinho professor lhe dizendo que poderia parar o tempo por segundos, talvez minutos que lhe dariam muita vantagem em uma fuga. Porém o feitiço era complexo e demasiado avançado para sua idade e competência bruxa. Uma dúvida cravou-se na mente de Harry. E se não conseguisse conjurar o feitiço?

Foi quando ouviu o toc toc da perna de pau de Moody que Harry jogou para o alto todas as suas duvidas e medo e decidiu que conseguiria fazer aquilo da mesma forma que conseguiu conjurar o patrono para salvar a vida de Sirius na beira do lado negro em seu terceiro ano. Apertou firmemente a mão na varinha e a apontou para o ar, postou a mão no peito de Snape para não o paralisar junto e recitou letra por letra o feitiço que agora era sua única salvação.

- Obturatio Tempus!

A ponta da bengala de Olho-Tonto parou no ar dois centímetros após o batente da porta. Era agora ou nunca. Harry se levantou e puxou Snape pela mão, mas o homem era muito pesado, não conseguiria carregá-lo e tinha pouco tempo.

- Mobilicorpus. – Disse apontando para Snape e vendo-o levitar levemente no ar.

Com o coração acelerado moveu o corpo para um compartimento na parede onde se guardavam vassouras de limpeza e outros utensílios variados, não era muito grande, mas tinha espaço suficiente para o que queria. Com cuidado colocou Snape no compartimento arrumando-o de forma a não ficar tão desconfortável. Checou novamente os batimentos, a pulsação estava ali, fraca e quase inaudível, mas estava ali. Fechou a porta e ia selar seus cantos quando se lembrou de alguns pequenos detalhes. Pegou um pedaço de papel que encontrou no chão e escreveu um rápido bilhete dizendo que a porta do compartimento estava selada, mas que ele poderia sair dali facilmente, pegou a varinha do homem e a colocou na mão dele, apontou sua própria varinha para o compartimento e recitou um feitiço que se lembrou de última hora fazendo com que o oxigênio corresse naquele lugar fechado impedindo o homem de sufocar.

Antes de fechar a porta Harry o olhou uma última vez, seu rosto estava mais pálido que o normal e com as expressões leves de quando estava dormindo, dormindo ao seu lado agarrado ao seu corpo. Respondendo aos impulsos que nos surge em momentos nada apropriados e nem adequados Harry se inclinou e puxou o rosto do homem de encontro ao seu colando seus lábios famintos nos lábios frios e moles de Snape que não o correspondeu. Uma lágrima escapou dos olhos verdes molhando a pele do homem antes de Harry se afastar e com o rosto estampado em tristeza selar a porta camuflando-a na parede.

Harry sentiu que o feitiço do tempo estava enfraquecendo e rapidamente foi até Tonks e apontou a varinha para o meio da testa da auror que ainda estava inconsciente.

- Obliviate.

Em sua mente Harry visualizou o que queria passar para a mulher. Quando terminou sabia que havia conseguido fazer tudo corretamente, Tonks acordaria e diria que ela e Harry foram atacados por um comensal da morte que desaparatou.

- Potter! – Vociferou a voz grossa e rouca de Olho-Tonto quando o tempo voltou a rodar. – O que aconteceu?

Apesar da pergunta ser feita para o menino, Moody tinha os dois olhos, o normal e o de vidro, vidrados em Tonks que aos poucos voltava a consciência.

- Olho-Tonto? – Chamou Tonks meio tonta.

- O que aconteceu aqui, Ninfadora?

- Estou dolorida e lesada, mas não esqueci que não gosto que me chamem de Ninfadora. – Disse a mulher recebendo um resmungo de Olho-Tonto. – Eu estava com Harry vindo para a cabine para ligarmos o trem, ai quando abri a porta dei de cara com... – A mulher franziu a testa tentando se lembrar e por um momento Harry temeu que seu feitiço não tivesse sido forte o suficiente para enganar sua mente. -...me deparei com um comensal que me azarou e provavelmente fugiu. E ai Harry, beleza?

- Tudo certo, e você?

- Um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas só. Que tal ligarmos o trem?

- Boa idéia. – Disse Moody se levantando e abaixando a alavanca.

O trem sacolejou com força e aos poucos retomou o caminho que fazia antes de ser bruscamente interrompido. Tonks que já estava de pé foi até o maquinista e tentou acordá-lo, o homem estava mole e pior que Snape, Harry temeu que estivesse morto, mas ouviu a voz da mulher lhe dizendo que estava apenas estuporado e que em breve estaria bem. Moody lhes contou que os comensais bateram em retirada, pois seus números eram muito menor do que os deles, mas que provavelmente teria mais emboscada a frente e que teriam que mudar os planos.

Harry ouviu com atenção e rezou para que o trem chegasse o mais rápido possível na estação de King's Croos, pois não fazia a menor idéia de qual feitiço havia atingido Snape quando se descontrolou e sabia menos ainda quanto tempo ele ficaria desacordado. Queria saber como ele estava ali dentro daquele compartimento, mas não se atreveu a olhar para lá, pois Olho-Tonto estava com o olho de vidro colado em si.

Após o que pareceu ser uma eternidade o trem estava próximo a estação de trem, mais alguns poucos quilômetros e tudo estaria bem. Porém Olho-Tonto apertou alguns botões na cabine e o trem foi perdendo velocidade até parar novamente, dessa vez mais suavemente.

- Por que paramos? – Perguntou Harry confuso.

- Acho que terá Comensais da Morte nos arredores da estação nos esperando, por isso mandei Patronos para a outra equipe que nos aguarda e mudei o lugar em que você irá descer. Vamos descer aqui e uma equipe vai levá-lo para a casa de seus tios.

- Certo.

Tonks postou a mão em seu braço querendo o arrastar dali, Harry hesitou por um momento e enfim lançou um olhar para o compartimento antes de seguir a mulher de volta a cabine onde deixara suas coisas. Com a mochila nas costas Harry desceu do trem no que parecia um vale que antecedia uma vila da periferia de Londres. Havia casinhas iguais e humildes, nada suntuoso. Já era tarde, o céu banhava-se com os últimos raios de sol. Tonks andava rapidamente levando-o diretamente para uma casinha no fim de uma rua íngreme onde havia um carro preto aguardando.

- Entre, Potter. – Rosnou Moody.

Harry parou bruscamente e puxou o braço das mãos de Tonks.

- É seguro? Como vou saber se não estão armando uma armadilha para mim? – Perguntou Harry desconfiado de tudo aquilo.

- Porque, seu grande idiota, nós não deixamos a loja nas mãos de assistentes para mentirmos para você. – Disse uma voz conhecida dentro do carro.

Quando o vidro baixou Harry viu distintamente o sorriso de Fred no banco do motorista.

- E agradeceríamos se entrasse logo, pois nossas bundas estão congelando aqui. – Disse George no bando do carona.

Moody resmungou novamente e empurrou Harry para dentro do carro onde encontrou Quim sentado confortavelmente ao seu lado. Mal dera oi para o auror e o carro já saíra em grande velocidade deixando para trás diversos aurores que desaparataram.

- Onde eles vão? – perguntou Harry.

- Vão aparatar perto da casa de seus tios e garantir a sua segurança antes de chegar lá. – Respondeu a voz baixa e macia de Quim.

- E nós, onde vamos? Esse não é o caminho para a casa de meus tios. – Disse Harry olhando desconfiado para os gêmeos que sorriram ao perceber sua descrença em suas habilidades de motoristas.

- Quer confiar um pouco na gente, por favor? – Disse Fred.

- É Harry, isso chega a ser um insulto. Estamos arriscando nossos pescoços aqui sabia? – Acompanhou George.

- Desculpe, eu sei que terá comensais lá e que vocês estão em risco. – Disse Harry sentindo-se envergonhado.

- Comensais não. – Riu-se Fred virando uma esquina. – Podemos lidar com comensais tranquilamente.

- É com esse carro que temos medo. – Disse George virando-se para olhar Harry mais perto. – Apesar de termos aprendido a dirigir esses carros trouxas, ainda achamos que ele é potencialmente perigoso com toda essa gasolina embaixo de nós.

- Mas não se preocupe Harry. - Disse Fred olhando pelo retrovisor. – Você está em boas mãos.

Harry afundou no assento e olhou as casinhas virarem grandes prédios do centro. Apesar de suas desconfianças quanto a habilidade dos gêmeos, surpreendeu-se que eles realmente soubessem como dirigir e praticamente deslizassem pelas ruas em direção agora aos bairros menores e caseiros.

- Sua casa foi protegida com o Maximo de feitiços que a Ordem da fênix e o Ministério conseguiram colocar.

- Mas o Ministério não está tomado por Voldemort?

- Claro que está, mas ainda temos aurores muito poderosos que nos ajudam. Sendo assim Moody vai para a linha sul de proteção fazer uma investida falsa como se estivesse te levando pela frente de sua casa. Mas será apenas um chamariz. Enquanto isso vamos por trás e esperamos conseguir atravessar a linha de feitiços antes que percebam nossa armação.

Harry assentiu, mas não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas ficou em silêncio e aguardou chegarem perto da linha dos feitiços. Parecia que tudo daria certo, mas quando faltavam apenas alguns metros para finalmente chegar na segurança da casa de sua tia um feitiço bateu contra a janela do carro causando um estrondo grandioso.

- Merda! – Ouviu Fred xingar.

- O carro está protegido, mas se lançarem muitos feitiços ao mesmo tempo poderá desfazer os feitiços. – Ouviu Quim falar ao seu lado ao mesmo tempo que sua grande mão empurrava sua cabeça para baixo a tempo de o proteger de outro feitiço que bateu em sua janela rachando o vidro. – Acelera o carro, Fred!

Fred meteu o pé no acelerador e o motor roncou com força como se reclamasse que estava no seu limite. Mais feitiços batiam no carro chegando a quase despedaçar o vidro traseiro. Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou para o comensal mascarado que corria atrás do carro, o homem levantou a varinha e recitou o feitiço que veio zunindo em direção ao vidro rachado. Harry tinha certeza de que o feitiço quebraria a barreira de proteção do carro e então acertaria um deles. Mas quando o feitiço triscou o vidro arranhando-o, o carro virou-se para a direita e uma luz forte indicou onde o feitiço do comensal colidiu com a barreira de proteção da Rua dos Alfineiros.

- Nossa, adorei. Seria muito bom fazer de novo, mas dessa vez sem os comensais. – Disse Fred parando o carro diante da casa com o numero quatro.

Quim saiu do carro e ficou perto de Harry olhando para todos os lados. Fred e George os acompanharam. Harry tocou a campainha e aguardou. Ouviu um barulho dentro da casa e ouviu uma gostosa e familiar voz dentro da casa sobrepondo-se a resmungos conhecidos.

- Quem é?

- Sou Quim Shacklebolt, auror do Ministério da Mágia, partidário da Ordem da Fênix trazendo Harry Potter para a casa dos tios.

- Qual foi a frase que meu marido lhe disse antes de sairmos da Ordem da Fênix?

- Carros são maneiros e aviões são impressionantes, mas nada se compara com o coração de Harry Potter.

- Mamãe estamos aqui também, eu e o Fred. Mas não precisamos de frase, se quiser posso mostrar a parte da minha nádega esquerda que jamais foi igual após quase fazer Rony fazer o voto perpétuo.

A porta fez barulho de fechaduras se abrindo e quando se escancarou revelou uma senhora Weasley com feições que misturavam Alegria, alivio, preocupação e graça.

- Não precisa ser tão grosseiro assim George, estamos diante da casa dos parentes de Harry.

- Verdade. – Exclamou Fred passando pela mãe. – Cadê aquele seu primo gorducho, Harry?

A senhora Weasley se adiantou e deu um grande abraço em Harry que viu por cima do ombro da mulher seu primo Duda sair correndo da sala e subir para seu quarto onde trancou-se e provavelmente estaria tentando se esconder dentro do guarda roupas. Harry se desvencilhou da senhora Weasley e entrou em casa, agora que chegara ali estava louco de vontade de ver Lys.

- Onde ela está? – Perguntou Harry quando a senhora Weasley fechou a porta deixando Quim do lado de fora.

- No seu quarto, querido.

- Deixa que a gente pega ela, Harry. – Gritou Fred passando por Harry correndo sendo seguido por George que gritou por cima do ombro.

- Queremos saber se ela se salvou ou é parecia com Snape.

- Voltem aqui os dois, já. – Gritou a senhora Weasley olhando para o alto da escada.

- Não se preocupe, mamãe. – Disse Fred no alto da escada. – Não vamos derrubá-la.

- Não queremos que fique retardada igual ao pai.

Harry sorriu ao ver o pequeno embrulho se mexendo nos braços de George.

- Vamos lá para a sala, querido. Seus tios estão lá.

Harry sabia que os tios não estariam nada felizes com seu retorno e muito menos com a situação em que se encontravam. Ao chegar na sala viu que não estava errado. Tio Valter estava em pé com os braços cruzados fortemente sobre o peito gordo e bufava tanto que seus bigodes balançavam. Tia Petúnia estava sentada no sofá, encolhida e escondida pelo corpanzil de seu marido. Harry nem chegou a ver a sua cara de cavalo, mas também não se importava, não tinha a menor intenção de ficar olhando para os tios, o que queria mesmo era o pequeno pacotinho que George lhe estendia.

- Teve sorte, Harry. Ela puxou sua mãe.

No momento em que suas mãos pegaram a menininha ela abriu seus olhos verdes e o olhou com interesse, depois deu um leve sorriso banguelo e levou a mão gordinha para cima. Harry sorriu e se aproximou tomando os dedinhos em sua boca. O ataque ao trem, o reencontro com Severus, sua quase morte e agora o reencontro com sua filha fizeram com que as emoções de Harry aflorassem fortemente e lágrimas queimassem em seus olhos. Impediu-as de cair por receio de que os gêmeos zombassem dele. Engoliu-as e sorriu mais aberto ainda quando a mãozinha se fechou em seu nariz.

- Ela é um amor, Harry. – Disse a senhora Weasley limpando a baba da pequenina com um paninho que trazia na mão. – Dorme feito um anjo a noite e quase não dá trabalho.

- Me desculpe por tudo isso senhora Weasley, sei que quer voltar para sua casa.

- Que bobagem. Fleur está lá cuidando da casa, Gui e Arthur estão lá também para proteger o local. Sua proteção e agora desse bebê é nossa principal prioridade.

- Quim sabe? – Perguntou Harry apontando para fora onde o auror montava guarda olhando para a rua.

- Não. Somente nossa família e o pequeno ciclo de pessoas que sabem desde o começo. Mas não contamos ao Percy. – Harry viu os olhos da mulher tremerem levemente de tristeza. – Achamos muito arriscado por ele... você sabe.

- Ser um tremendo filho da...

- FRED!

- Basta! – Exclamou a voz rouca atrás de Harry.

Harry até mesmo se esquecera de que os tios estavam no mesmo lugar. Tio Valter estava vermelho e Harry sabia que isso era sinal de que ele estava prestes a explodir.

- Quero que expliquem o que é isso? – Perguntou apontando para a menina que alheia a tudo o que estava acontecendo continuava com os bracinhos levantados.

- É um bebê, oras. – Disse Fred fazendo cara de que era óbvio e Tio Valter era muito burro.

- Eu sei muito bem que é um bebê. Quero entender como isso aconteceu e porque está sob meu teto.

- Para se fazer um bebê é preciso que duas pessoas nuas...

- George, chega. – Apesar da voz baixa da senhora Weasley, George calou-se no mesmo instante e não deu sinais de que iria voltar a falar. A mulher virou-se para tio Valter e o olhou tão intensamente que Harry teve certeza de que os dois dias antes de Harry chegar foram repletos de discussões. – Já expliquei ao senhor diversas vezes. Harry teve um filho em maio e agora precisamos protegê-los, pois são a esperança não somente do mundo bruxo, mas do mundo trouxa também.

- Mais um bebê! – Gritou Tio Valter. – Já não chega termos te aceitado?! Quer agora nos enfiar mais uma responsabilidade? Não vou aceitar está ouvindo moleque? Não vou. Você vem com essas esquisitices e nos enfia obrigações com aberrações.

- Não se atreva a falar assim da minha filha! – Vociferou Harry estendendo a menina para Fred que se adiantou e pegou a criança afastando-a do homem gordo que gritava mesmo tendo uma varinha apontada para seu rosto. – Pode me chamar do que quiser, pode me espancar como sempre fez, mas não fale dessa forma da minha filha.

- Harry, abaixe a varinha. – Pediu senhora Weasley. – Não pode fazer magia. Não quer que o Ministério caia em cima de você. Tenho certeza de que seu Tio vai se controlar e parar de falar besteira. Você ainda vai ter que ficar aqui até seu aniversário então vamos todos nos acalmar.

Harry abaixou a varinha e ficou encarando o tio por um tempo até que Tia Petúnia se levantou e pela primeira vez olhou para o sobrinho. Seus olhos estavam inexpressivos e quase vazios como se lutasse por dentro com alguma coisa. Uma luta onde Tio Valter não poderia interferir.

- Me dê a menina. – Pediu olhando para Fred que segurou a menina mais perto do corpo. – Não vou machucá-la menino tolo.

Fred olhou para Harry que ainda olhava intensamente para a tia e assentiu devagar. O gêmeo aproximou-se devagar e estendeu a menina para a mulher que a pegou com destreza e habilidade de uma mãe. A menina deu um pequeno gritinho quando foi levantada e estendeu a mãozinha chegando a tocar a mão no rosto de cavalo da mulher. Lys sorriu e arregalou os olhos verdes abrindo e fechando a mão para a mulher como se a reconhecesse, como se soubesse que era da sua família.

- Qual o nome dela? – Perguntou Petúnia.

- Lys Prince Snape.

- Snape? As crianças levam o nome do pai e seu nome é Potter.

- Eu sei.

Tia Petúnia percebeu o que aquilo significava, mas preferiu não dizer nada, apenas olhou para a menina e novamente a viu sorrir. Naquele momento Harry viu nascer algo nos olhos de sua tia, era algo pequeno e muito no fundo como uma pequena centelha de fogo no meio da escuridão, mas estava lá. Naquele momento Harry sabia que Lys havia ganho Tia Petúnia.

- Vocês ficam. – Disse a mulher entregando a menina a Harry. – Até seu aniversário.

- Petúnia! – Exclamou Tio Valter.

- Eles ficam, Valter. Até o aniversário do menino.

Harry assentiu de leve para a tia e foi para seu quarto sendo acompanhado pelos Weasley. Ao entrar no recinto percebeu que a senhora Weasley havia limpado tudo e colocado um bonito berço para a menina.

- Temos que ir mamãe. Não podemos deixar a loja com os ajudantes, eles vão fazer tudo errado. – Disse Fred dando um beijo na mãe e esperando o irmão na escada.

- Até mais Harry.

- Tchau.

- Bom, está tudo arrumado aqui querido. Já te disse tudo que você precisa saber sobre como cuidar da menina. Sabe fazer um Patrono mensageiro?

- Sei sim.

- Então se precisar de alguma coisa pode me mandar um Patrono que eu venho aqui na mesma hora está bem.

- Tudo bem, senhora Weasley. Obrigado mesmo. Nós ficaremos bem.

- Então vou indo e eu venho visitar vocês assim que possível.

A senhora Weasley deu um beijo na menina e em Harry, depois sorriu e desceu as escadas dando tchau para os tios de Harry, que não foi correspondido, e depois saiu pela porta sendo escoltada por Quim até um ponto onde poderiam aparatar.

Harry suspirou e deixou a menina no berço, se trocou e deitou na cama por um instante. Foi difícil fingir na frente dos outros, mas conseguiu mentir direitinho. Ninguém percebeu que sua cicatriz estava ardendo em brasa. Fechou os olhos por um momento e se deixou levar para a mente de Voldemort.

Viu-se em uma sala suntuosa, estava sentado em uma poltrona bela e confortável com uma cobra enrolada aos seus pés chiando para os homens a sua frente.

- E mais uma vez Harry Potter me escapou por entre os dedos. – Disse a voz baixa como se fosse um silvo. – Eu acreditei que deixando-o na linha de frente conseguisse pegar o menino, mas parece que eu acreditei demais em você não é mesmo, Severus?

O homem ajoelhado a sua frente levantou o rosto e seus olhos negros estavam duros feito aço enquanto olhava para os vermelhos olhos do mestre, em sua têmpora nascia uma gota de suor, ele sabia o que viria a frente, sabia o que deveria temer.

- Me decepcionou, Severus. Eu não gosto de falhas, eu não gosto de comensais fracos.

A luz do cruciatos inundou os olhos negros que arregalaram-se diante da tortura que se seguiria. Harry arqueou as costas no colchão e gritou sentindo a dor intensa do feitiço. Quando abriu os olhos estava deitado no chão coberto de suor e tremendo. No berço Lys chorava com medo de seus gritos. Rapidamente levantou-se e a pegou no colo ninando-a até que se acalmasse. Ouviu nitidamente os tios brigando no andar de baixo enquanto discutiam sua estadia ali, mas nada mais importava além da menina que agora se acalmava em seus braços e o homem que gritava em meio a tortura a quilômetros de distância.

**N/A:**

**Guest**: Como você pode ver, felizmente ele não matou Snape, mas foi quase, o poder de Harry quando liberado puramente como no capítulo anterior é muito forte e capaz de matar, mas Snape é um cara forte então sobreviveu, mas custou-lhe caro demais ter ficado desmaiado. Que bom que está gostando, mas deixa seu nome no review assim quando eu responder responderei diretamente para você.

**Daniela Snape:** Parece que seus UPs não foram suficientes dessa vez neh? rsrsrsrs... viu, ele não morreu... não sou tão ruim assim...

**Carol:** Tento sempre postar quando tenho tempo e tento não ficar muito tempo sem vir postar, sei como é estar acompanhando uma fic e o autor demorar um século e meio para vir postar, é horrivel... não se preocupe, não farei isso com vocês.

**Ju:** Postei Rápido? Acho que sim, ta vendo ele não morreu, pode ficar feliz... bjusss

**Alma**: Menina fiquei um século tentando escrever a cena do trem sem deixar ficar tosco, é dificil conseguir escrever uma batalha dentro de um trem, é gente demais, feitiço demais... imagino as autoras de Desiderium nesses ultimos capítulo... que loucura...Agora imagina você correndo para a salvação e encontra justamente o algoz de Dumbledore que fora seu amante e é pai de sua filha... nossa acho que eu enlouqueceria...Pois é, foi uma covardia tratar o Harry daquela forma, pois mascarado atrás do ódio e raiva está ainda o amor e o desejo de Harry por aquele homem...Harry ainda não sabe e não vai descobrir agora o poder que tem dentro de si... ah... aguarde surpresas futuras com a Lys... e quando tem um novo capítulo?hein?

**Hana Haruno Sakura:** estou te dando mais um capítulo... gostou?

**Renata:** Calma, eu não deixei ele morrer... e espero conseguir colocar os dois juntos novamente em algum ponto da fic para que ele veja Lys... mas se acalme... ainda estou pensando


	32. Uma estranha conversa na cozinha

**Pessoal, caso vejam algum erro de digitação ou palavras juntas (meu Word é uma merda), peço que me desculpem, não tive tempo de revisar corretamente antes de postar... essa é uma cena que eu quis muito mesmo escrever, eu poderia sim ter passado por essa parte, talvez alguns achem desgastante, mas eu quis escrevê-la desde quando comecei o primeiro capítulo, então... espero que gostem...**

**Capítulo 32 – Uma estranha conversa na cozinha**

A luz da manhã invadiu seu quarto e atingiu seu rosto tingindo suas pálpebras de vermelho. A claridade o incomodava enormemente, preferia permanecer no escuro. Com um rosnado mexeu o corpo para se levantar e foi quando sentiu as dores o perpassar como eletricidade atingindo cada molécula, cada célula de seu corpo. Sua pele ardia, seus músculos pulsavam de dor e sua cabeça quase explodia. Lembrou-se do poderoso cruciatus que saíra da varinha de seu mestre atingindo-o no peito e derrubando-o na frente dos outros comensais que tremiam assustados esperando suas vezes. Recordou-se também do que viera antes disso. Do plano, a emboscada no trem, o estuporamento do maquinista, a espera e finalmente o encontro. Harry parado ali na sua frente com a testa brilhando de suor, o corpo com sangue onde cortes corromperam sua carne e determinação nos olhos. Harry o ameaçando, gritando querendo ser ouvido, reclamando e jurando sua morte pela de Dumbledore.

Como queria, como queria poder se controlar, poder seguir o plano de Voldemort e então salvá-lo. Mas no momento em que encostou no menino, olhou dentro dos olhos dele percebeu que Dumbledore sempre estivera certo, não há possibilidade de voltar atrás quando se começa a amar. É uma trilha que só tem uma direção. Amaldiçoou-se por ter fraquejado e quase implorado para que o menino fosse com ele, fosse para qualquer lugar, fugisse junto a si para bem longe onde poderiam acordar sem temer a morte. Juntos. Queria tanto, desejou tanto. Mas esquecera que estava falando com Harry Potter. Harry jamais fugiria, iria até o fim para terminar seja lá o que fosse que Dumbledore deixara para ele. Fora tolo e isso causara seu estado de inconsciência pelo poder que Harry lançara sobre si. Esse fato o incomodou por um tempo, como ele conseguira tal poder? Mas depois entendeu que a resposta era tão clara que parecia óbvia. Harry era um descendente da princesa da vida, tinha dentro de si uma bondade e luminosidade tamanha que ao tocar no nome de Dumbledore, seu mentor, o poder revelou-se através de sua dor perpassando a varinha e o atingindo no peito. Ficara surpreso quando acordou, pensou que teria morrido, mas no fim se viu em um lugar escuro, pequeno e com um bilhete jogado em seu colo.

Com cuidado e sentindo o corpo protestar Snape se virou e meteu a mão no bolso traseiro. De lá tirou um pedaço de pergaminho onde havia uma mensagem sem assinatura, mas com uma letra tão especifica que era impossível não saber que era do menino.

"_Você está no compartimento da cabine do maquinista. Espere todos irem embora para sair. Tome cuidado."_

Por um momento ficou parado apenas olhando aquele bilhete. Não acreditava no que estava lendo, Harry pedira para tomar cuidado, não lhe entregou aos aurores, pelo contrário, o escondeu deles. Ele se importava. Um sorriso abriu-se no rosto dolorido fazendo machucar os lábios que há muito tempo não se abriam daquela forma. O sol esquentou seu corpo. Queria permanecer ali, deitado no chão onde caíra inconsciente quando não teve forças para alcançar a cama, mas precisava de suas poções, tinha que se erguer, por isso agüentou as dores e se arrastou até perto do criado mudo onde guardara os dois vidrinhos de que iria precisar. Primeiro o vermelho para curar os ferimentos e para as dores, depois o azul para levá-lo novamente ao inconsciente. Não demorou muito para sentir o efeito, foi rápido, mas não o suficiente para impedi-lo de se deitar na cama e apertar os lençóis com a mão fraca ao se lembrar dos olhos do menino que ainda mesmo que raivosos eram belos como a mais magnífica esmeralda. Será que a menina também tinha esses olhos? Ou seriam iguais aos seus, negros como carvão? Um dia chegaria a saber?

Suspirou sentindo o quarto sumir, iria desmaiar. Porém antes de se entregar ao nada uma única palavra saiu de seus lábios secos.

"_Harry"_

Harry acordou assustado, jurara ter ouvido seu nome sussurrado ao seu lado e sentido a presença de alguém, mas seu quarto estava completamente vazio, a única exceção se encontrava dormindo no berço perto do guarda roupas. Com cuidado se levantou e se aproximou da menina que dormia tranquilamente como se nada pudesse lhe incomodar. E não podia mesmo, estava protegida, jamais poderiam chegar perto dela, pois ele não deixaria. Ninguém chegaria perto dela, nem mesmo...

- Seu pai. – Sussurrou Harry. – Desculpe por tirá-lo de você. Mas será melhor assim, ele não é bom.

Ainda que dissesse aquilo, Harry se debatia por dentro. Ela também era filha dele e queria poder levá-la até ele e o ver todo desajeitado tentando segurá-la. Queria, mas não podia.

- Desculpe Lys.

Harry voltou para a cama e fechou os olhos, em sua mente recordou o beijo que dera no homem no trem, os lábios, mesmo moles, eram igualmente macios e tinha o mesmo gosto diferente e único. Poderia ter ficado por séculos beijando aquela boca sem se cansar, ela era sua, fora sua, somente sua e sentia uma saudade enorme que só lhe dava mais e mais vontade de reivindicá-la para si.

Suspirou. Nada mais naquele homem era seu, muito menos o coração que era unicamente das trevas.

As primeiras semanas na Rua dos Alfineiros foram o que Harry chamaria de normais. Os tios e Duda o ignoravam como sempre fizeram, deixavam-no quieto em seu quarto e só o viam nas horas das refeições onde o menino pegava a comida e ia para seu quarto. Os únicos momentos em que conversaram, se é que podia se chamar de conversa, era quando a senhora Weasley ia até a casa dos seus tios para ver a menina, o que acontecia pelo menos umas três vezes por semana. Tio Valter sempre gritava com Harry pelas visitas de "gente da sua laia", Tia Petúnia ficava reclamando, pois a senhora Weasley invadia sua cozinha para poder fazer comida para Harry e o estoque de leite da bebê, o fato da mulher fazer uma farta refeição para Harry usando a comida que compraram com seu dinheiro era como um afrontamento pior que o senhor Weasley destruir sua lareira. Duda só se escondia.

Houve um dia em que Harry simplesmente não conseguira segurar o riso. Tio Valter acabara de ameaçar a matriarca da família Weasley dizendo que chamaria a polícia, pois estava farto daquela intromissão. O tio provavelmente pensara que ela se intimidaria com aquela ameaça e que iria embora, mas a senhora Weasley apenas sacou a varinha de suas vestes, apontou para o homem. – Tia Petúnia ofegou e Duda gritou correndo para fora do recinto. – E então disse o que os tios mais temiam.

- Cale a boca, Dursley. Harry não pode fazer feitiços, mas eu posso e não faz a menor ideia de como eu desejo transformá-los em insetos e dar para meus gnomos.

Harry abriu a boca, jamais imaginara a senhora Weasley falando daquela forma, mas achou que a mulher nunca os perdoara por não tratar Harry bem. Apesar de gostar de ver a mulher ali o ajudando e poder saber das novidades no mundo bruxo que não passavam de pessoas se escondendo e o medo se espalhando, Harry achava que conseguiria fazer a poção do morto vivo mais facilmente do que cuidar da criança. A princípio pareceu tão fácil, mas depois descobriu que dar de comer, fazer arrotar, banhar, trocar fraudas e colocar para dormir não era tão fácil assim. Teria que dar os parabéns para a senhora Weasley.

Sempre tentava ficar fora do alcance dos tios e se aquietar, mas por vezes se surpreendeu ao encontrar um olhar perdido de Tia Petúnia em sua direção e mais ainda de Duda que por vezes fora encontrado parado no batente da porta de Harry olhando-o brincar com a criança que ria alto, mas quando olhava para o primo ele saia rapidamente e se escondia em seu quarto. Tio Valter nem ao menos o olhava e muito menos para a criança, só reclamava quando ela começava a chorar. As reclamações, porém, não eram tão justas. Lys surpreendeu a todos por ser um bebê quieto. Não chorava tanto, somente quando precisava de algo, dormia durante muitas horas e adorava ficar deitada no peito de Harry.

Houve um dia em que Harry se viu em uma situação complicada. Fazia mais de três dias que a senhora Weasley não aparecia e o estoque de leite havia acabado, ele teria que fazer mais, pois Lys acordara no meio da noite com fome. Apesar de não fazer tanto escândalo, a menina choramingava e Harry temeu que seus tios acordassem com a barulheira.

- Shh, quietinha. – Disse Harry pegando a menina do berço enrolada no cobertor e a levando até a cozinha onde a colocou em cima da mesa embrulhada no cobertor, ela continuava a choramingar.

Harry se adiantou para a geladeira e retirou algumas coisas que precisava. A senhora Weasley o havia ensinado a fazer o leite da menina, mas aquilo parecia pior que fazer as poções que Snape o mandava fazer em sala de aula. Lys soltou um choro baixo.

- Calma. – Sussurrou Harry. – Já vou fazer. Droga! Qual é a quantidade de leite mesmo? Isso deveria estar escrito.

- Mas o que é que você está fazendo?

Harry se assustou quando a voz de sua tia reverberou pela cozinha. A mulher estava vestindo uma camisola preta por baixo do roupão branco, parecia furiosa.

- Quer acordar todo mundo? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Desculpa Tia Petúnia, mas acabou o leite da Lys e a senhora Weasley não deixou mais então vim aqui fazer a mamadeira dela.

- Bem a cara de gente da sua laia largar as coisas para os outros cuidar. – Disse a mulher cruzando os braços sobre o peito. – Muito bem, faça isso o mais rápido possível e em silêncio.

- Sim senhora.

Petúnia olhou do menino para a criança e bufou antes de se virar para voltar ao conforto de sua cama, mas nem ao menos conseguiu chegar até o segundo degrau da escada. Parou com a mão no corrimão e voltou o olhar para a cozinha, algo a deixava incomodada. Indecisa em voltar para o aconchego dos gordos braços do seu marido.

Por fim se amaldiçoou pelo que estava fazendo e voltou para a cozinha. Harry estava de costas mexendo em algo na pia, nem ao menos viu Tia Petúnia se aproximar silenciosamente da menina. Petúnia tinha os braços fortemente cruzados no peito e olhava com receio para a menina dentro do cobertor. Lys mexia as perninhas e os bracinhos, fazia uma leve careta de desconforto, mas assim que seus olhinhos verdes focalizaram a imagem da mulher que a olhava, ela simplesmente parou e a encarou com um leve interesse no olhar. De repente, assustando Petúnia e Harry, a menina ergueu os bracinhos e riu alto.

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntou Harry com uma mamadeira em uma das mãos e um caneco de vidro na outra.

- Estou olhando-a apenas. – Disse Tia Petúnia arrumando o roupão que se abrira quando se assustou. – Quantos meses ela tem?

- Dois, quase três.

- Não parece ter só isso. – Disse Petúnia enrugando a testa e olhando novamente para a menina que ergueu a mão em sua direção aguardando contato, a fome já esquecida.

- Os bebês bruxos se desenvolvem mais rápido no ventre do que os bebês trouxas. – Disse Harry achando muito estranho ter aquela conversa na cozinha da casa de seus tios no meio da madrugada. – Vou terminar isso aqui.

Petúnia não o olhou, continuou encarando a menininha. Aos poucos se aproximou mais e finalmente, para deleite da menina, estendeu a mão deixando-a agarrar seu dedo e tentar levar para sua boca.

- Onde está o outro pai?

A pergunta foi tão surpresa que Harry quase derrubou a mamadeira no chão ao se virar e encarar a mulher que o olhava intensamente enquanto a menininha babava seu dedo.

- Como... como sabe disso? – Perguntou Harry sem fôlego.

Petúnia simplesmente voltou a olhar para a menina e relembrou momentos antigos em um passado distante onde sentava-se no sofá junto de seus pais e ouvia Lilian contar como era na escola em que fora após os onze anos e dizer os costumes diferentes assim como a natureza dos bruxos que lhes permitia fazerem coisas impossíveis para os trouxas como engravidar um homem.

- Eu detestar seu mundo e acha-los um pária não quer dizer que não o conheça, somente desprezo o suficiente para não me interessar nem envolver. Mas não fuja da minha pergunta. Onde está o outro pai, onde está Severus Snape?

A boca de Harry abriu e ele sentiu seu chão afundar. Jamais, nunca, negativamente pensara que a tia sequer soubesse sobre o mundo bruxo além do que já a ouvira dizer em seu quinto ano quando mostrara saber o que era Azkaban, imaginara muito menos que ela saberia sobre gravidez masculina e conseguiria acreditar em Papai Noel do que no conhecimento da tia sobre Severus. Petúnia sabia mais do seu mundo do que poderia ter imaginado algum dia nos seus mais profundos sonhos.

- Como sabe?

- Pare de perguntar como eu sei e responda.

- Ele... ele foi embora das nossas vidas.

- Bem típico de vocês. Pelo menos sua mãe, por mais desgraçada que tenha levado a vida após se casar com aquele homem, não foi deixada grávida igual a você. Sim, eu sei que você a gerou em um útero mágico. – Disse a mulher sem olhar para o menino, mas encarando a menina que se divertia com seus dedos finos. – Você tem o brilho no olhar, o brilho que somente quem pariu tem direito a isso. – Foi então que ela se afastou da menina e chegou perto do sobrinho o olhando atentamente como se pudesse ver algo através dele. – Você pode ser a aberração que for, mas teve a benção de gerar um filho, isso deve significar alguma coisa.

- Não intendo. – Disse Harry baixinho sentando-se em uma cadeira perto do balcão e esquecendo a mamadeira ao lado. – A senhora sempre me odiou, sempre me maltratou. Sofri humilhações e coisas muito piores, até mesmo físicas de suas mãos ou das mãos de meu tio e Duda sem que a senhora levantasse um dedo para impedir. E agora, de repente, estou aqui tendo essa conversa extremamente estranha onde diz que é uma benção gerar uma criança? A senhora não pareceu pensar isso durante todos esses anos.

- Você é igual a ele. – Disse Petúnia quando o menino parou para tomar fôlego. Harry estava ofegando e com o rosto vermelho de nervoso. Quando Petúnia falou tinha um tom baixo e choroso. – Ele tirou Lilian de nossa família, se ele não estivesse na vida dela ela poderia estar viva e por mais que não nos falássemos, ela estaria viva. Então, não me peça para explicar o motivo de eu não conseguir ver mais do que o culpado pela morte de minha irmã quando olhou para você.

O silêncio se postou como um intrometido no meio da conversa de dois estranhos que acabaram de se conhecer. Harry viu os olhos da tia marejarem e achou muito estranho aquilo acontecer quando estavam se encarando tão de perto, as únicas vezes que vira a mulher chorar fora sempre quando algo acontecia com Duda, mas agora aquelas lágrimas eram para si, Harry sabia disso. Eram suas e de Lilian.

Após alguns minutos Harry se mexeu incomodado no banco quando a mão da mulher levantou-se e se aproximou de seu rosto. Não havia como não ter o instinto de se afastar, aquelas mãos só o tocavam quando era para lhe castigar por alguma coisa, mas naquele momento os dedos finos passavam trêmulos por seu rosto e pareceu a Harry que a tia via outra pessoa diante de si. Petúnia finalmente via Lilian através de seus olhos. Quando Harry não sabia mais o que fazer além de ficar parado, foi salvo pela pessoa mais improvável. Lys gritara novamente fazendo a mulher voltar de seus devaneios com um balanço de cabeça Sua mão recuara para perto de seu corpo e parecia não querer mais sair dali.

- Preciso dar o leite para ela, se não o tio Valter vai acordar.

Harry levantou-se com a mamadeira na mão e foi até a mesa onde pegou a menina no colo e ia colocar a mamadeira na boquinha dela quando foi impedido pela mão de sua tia.

- Será que não sabe fazer nada direito? – Perguntou a mulher retirando a mamadeira da mão do menino. – Você usou leite de vaca, tem que ser o leite em pó. Aquela mulher, apesar de tudo sabia o que deveria fazer quando comprou essas coisas. – Disse indo até o armário e pegando as latas com o leite em pó. – Pelo menos foi comprado com o dinheiro dela, já chega termos sustentado você.

Harry diria que colocá-lo para dormir embaixo da escada, dar-lhe as roupas velhas e grandes de Duda e regular comida não era o que se chamaria de sustentar, mas preferiu ficar calado vendo-a preparar o leite da menina. Sua tia finalmente voltara a ser desprezível.

- Tome, faça-a ficar calada.

- Obrigado, Tia Petúnia.

Harry se sentou no sofá com a menina no colo e levou a mamadeira para a boca dela, Lys fez um grande e gracioso bico ao chupar as primeiras gotas de leite.

- Como sabe quem é Snape?

- Você falou o nome dele.

- Mas não falei o primeiro.

- Eu e sua mãe o conhecemos quando crianças. Aquele menininho sujo da casa após o rio. Eles foram para Hogwarts juntos e pelo que Lilian me contava e o que eu via durante as férias dele, ele era apaixonado por ela, mas depois perderam o contato, pensei que tinha morrido até ouvir o nome dela. Os Snape nunca tiveram outro filho, não foi difícil saber quem era o pai.

- Severus foi apaixonado pela minha mãe?

Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios da tia. Parecia gozar de alguma coisa, saborear o fato de saber algo que deixava o menino tão surpreso.

- Ele não te contou? Pensei que fossem...íntimos. – Disse olhando de relance para a menininha que se deleitava em sua alimentação. – Ele não pode ficar com Lilian, mas se contentou com a cria dela.

Harry não respondeu, apenas encostou as costas no encosto do sofá e soltou um suspiro fechando os olhos e negando o insulto da tia, naquele momento só importava Snape que aparecia atrás de suas pálpebras. Ele era apaixonado pela sua mãe? Por que não contara? Tivera que saber pela boca da tia que ainda se vangloriava por saber aquilo. Estava tão cansado, tão cansado. Lys começava a ficar mais leve. Não deveria ser o contrário, já que ela estava comendo?

- Moleque, acorda!

Harry acordou assustado e dolorido pelo cutucão da tia.

- Seu incompetente, quase derrubou a menina. Há quantos dias não dorme direito?

- Não sei, ela dorme bem, mas tenho que acordar algumas vezes para alimentá-la ou trocá-la. – Respondeu Harry piscando fortemente tentando afastar o sono.

- Me dá essa criança. Agora! Um absurdo, é isso que dá criança gerar criança. Reclamou a tia enquanto pegava a menina dos braços de Harry e colocava nos seus com uma habilidade tamanha que dava inveja em Harry. – Vai dormir. – Ordenou sentando-se no sofá.

- Não precisa, eu faço isso.

- Não me ouviu? Vai dormir.

- Mas tia, eu...

- Vai dormir!

Harry não esperou uma quarta ordem, deu as costas para as duas e subiu as escadas se arrastando, quando chegou ao seu quarto deitou-se de qualquer forma adormecendo quase instantaneamente. Os dias que se seguiram foram normais. Nem Harry, nem Tia Petúnia comentaram o estranho acontecimento na cozinha, mesmo Harry tendo grande vontade de saber mais sobre Snape e sua mãe. Por que ele nunca citara que conhecia sua mãe antes da escola? Por que nunca dissera que fora apaixonado por ela? Por quê? Seria mais uma coisa para sua coleção de traições e mentiras? Snape realmente se contentara em pegar a cria de Lilian Potter? Provavelmente sim. Porém jamais saberia, pois sua tia não seria receptiva como fora naquele dia na cozinha.

A senhora Weasley visitou a casa algumas vezes para saber como estava a menina e Harry que ficou impressionado por ouvir uma tremenda discussão que se seguiu onde Tia Petúnia dissera em alto e bom som que a bruxa era uma irresponsável e que nem ao menos ensinara o menino a cuidar da criança. Harry sentiu a cabeça doer ao tentar entender se Tia Petúnia estava apenas reclamando como sempre fizera em relação aos bruxos ou se realmente estava preocupada com a menina. Tudo estava estranho demais e ficou mais estranho ainda quando duas semanas antes de seu aniversário ele fora colocar a roupa no varal conforme mandaram e ao voltar ao seu quarto encontrou Duda olhando para a menininha dentro do berço. O rosto abobalhado de Duda, junto com seu enorme corpo, faziam-no parecer um retardado.

- O que está fazendo ai? – Perguntou Harry pronto para partir para cima do primo. Ele jamais tocaria nela, ela não seria seu saco de pancadas.

- Ela é estranha. – Disse Duda ainda olhando para a menina. – Por que ela está fazendo isso?

- Isso o que? – Perguntou Harry aproximando-se do berço e vendo a menina sorrir e erguer os bracinhos em direção a Duda. – Ela faz isso sempre. Ela gosta.

- Ela tá sorrindo para mim. Por quê?

- É porque ela ainda não te conhece. Com certeza não vai sorrir quando souber como você é. – Harry queria acrescentar como ele era um idiota. Mas ficou calado.

- Posso pegá-la?

- Não. – Disse Harry aproximando-se mais e ficando entre Duda e o berço. – Saia do meu quarto.

Duda fechou a mãozona em punho e cerrou os dentes. Que viesse para cima então, Harry já aguentara os socos antes, poderia aguentar agora. Mas Duda apenas virou as costas e saiu de seu quarto. Harry imediatamente fechou a porta com um estrondo e se aproximou do berço onde pegou a menina no colo e ficou olhando para seus olhos verdes que piscavam evidenciando as pálpebras grossas e negras como seu liso cabelinho. Seu rostinho alvo tinha bochechinhas vermelhas e sua boca babava na roupinha.

- Será? – Perguntou-se Harry olhando da menina para a porta. – Será que você é tão poderosa que consegue mudá-los?

A resposta foi formada pelas ocorrências dos dias seguintes. Tia Petúnia, por vezes perguntava como ela estava antes de pegá-la do berço e levá-la para a sala onde a deixava em seu colo e ficava olhando para seus lindos olhinhos até que adormecesse, naquele momento não havia TV ou fofoca dos vizinhos que fosse mais importante e até mesmo Duda parecia interessado em sua filha. Não parava de olhar para ela e sorrir quando achava que ninguém estava olhando. Teve um dia, porém, que Harry quase usara magia. Tia Petúnia, que não negava nada ao filho, passou a criança para seus braços deixando-o ficar com Lys em seu colo. Harry pediu para que ele a devolvesse, mas Tia Petúnia brigou com ele dizendo que não deveria se atrever a dizer que Duda machucaria um bebê e antes que a discussão acabasse Harry se surpreendeu novamente com a menina. Ela ria das caretas que o menino gordo fazia e Duda parecia tão entretido com ela como se jamais tivesse visto um bebê na vida.

Entretanto nem tudo estava tão diferente assim. Tio Valter não queria nem mesmo saber da menina e parecia que Lys sabia disso, sabia que não deveria irritá-lo, pois era uma má pessoa que não gostava dela. Por isso ela sempre ficava quietinha quando Tio Valter estava em casa o que deixava a casa com aspecto sombrio e ruim, não havia mais as risadas de Lys para encher o local.

Faltando apenas nove dias para seu aniversário Harry pediu para que Tia Petúnia fosse ao seu quarto para terem uma conversa muito importante. Harry sabia que aquela conversa era mais do que necessária para o futuro de sua filha. Tudo dependia da resposta daquela mulher. Quando saiu do quarto Petúnia encontrou-se de cara com o marido que fuzilava tanto o menino quanto a mulher como se o fato de estarem conversando no mesmo ambiente sem que Harry fosse humilhado ou saísse machucado fosse um absurdo, uma traição.

- Precisamos conversar, Valter.

- Espero que não tenha nada haver com aquela aberração lá embaixo.

- Não chame minha filha assim! – Gritou Harry avançando para o tio, mas sendo impedido pelo braço levantando de Petúnia.

- Quieto. – Dissera a tia olhando de canto de olho para o menino. – Vá para baixo, a menina precisa tomar banho.

- Mas...

- Vá.

Harry queria ficar, queria ver a reação do tio, mas não quis contrariar a tia já que o destino de Lys estava nas mãos dela. Ao chegar na sala encontrou a senhora Weasley em pé olhando com a testa franzida para Duda que estava sentado no sofá fazendo careta para Lys que ria alto das graças do primo.

- Ele não me deixa banhá-la. Diz que quer ficar brincando.

Harry riu alto, tudo aquilo era tão absurdo e improvável que não podia deixar de achar que um dia acordaria e estaria novamente em seu primeiro dia após sua saída de Hogwarts.

- Duda, precisamos banhá-la.

Duda fez cara feia, mas se afastou para que Harry pudesse pegar a menina e levá-la até a pequena banheira que foi colocada na cozinha.

- Senhora Weasley. Não tem nenhuma novidade?

- Nenhuma significativa pelo menos, mas parece que Olho-Tonto quer se reunir conosco amanhã. Tem alguma coisa importante que ele quer contar.

- Certo. Humm, será que a senhora pode entregar isso aqui para o Fred e o George? – Perguntou Harry entregando para a mulher um envelope magicamente lacrado. – É importante.

- Tudo bem, só espero que não esteja encomendando bombas de bosta. Sua tia ficaria uma fera e seu tio mataria você.

Harry riu. Quem dera aquilo fosse um pedido de bombas de bosta. Seria muito melhor. O aviso da senhora Weasley de que algo estava acontecendo era como um agouro, Harry ficou tenso no restante dos dias e mais ainda quando o senhor Weasley e Quim apareceram na casa de seus tios. Lys estava em seu quarto dormindo, por sorte, não queria mais ninguém sabendo da criança.

O senhor Weasley foi rápido explicando a Harry as mudanças no plano enquanto Quim informava para os Dursley que teriam que se mudar e que deveria ser dentro de dois dias, antes do aniversário de Harry.

- Fred pediu para te entregar isso, Harry. Nos espere daqui a dois dias com tudo pronto.

- Certo.

Harry respirou fundo e abriu o pacote quando os bruxos foram embora, parecia tudo certo. Dois dias, era sempre dois dias. Os dias passaram mais rápidos do que pensara. Logo suas malas estavam prontas e Tio Valter novamente colocava as malas no carro. Quando tudo estava pronto e Harry viu que faltavam apenas trinta minutos para que os aurores chegassem, desceu com uma mochila e Lys em seu colo. Os Dursley estavam sentados esperando, pareciam apreensivos e muito ansiosos.

- Preciso falar com vocês. – Disse Harry. Tio Valter olhou-o com desconfiança e depois bufou indicando que Harry deveria falar logo. – Vocês aceitaram levar Lys com vocês para a casa protegida pelo feitiço fidelius que realizamos ontem e eu agradeço por isso. Acredito que ela estará a salvo com vocês em outro país. Só vou pedir que não a maltratem como fizeram comigo, nem a mimem como fizeram com Duda. Só quero que ela seja feliz. – A voz de Harry embargou e ele teve que tossir para continuar. – Nessa mochila. – Entregou a mochila a Duda. – Tem dinheiro e novos documentos que foi o pacote que Fred e George me deram. Agora ela será filha de vocês para todos os quesitos. Espero que isso ajude a mascará-la além dos feitiços que ela tem. Não vão precisar se importar com dinheiro, tem bastante ai e mais no banco trouxa onde abriram uma conta no nome falso dela deixando você, Tia Petúnia, como titular.

Harry engasgou, seus olhos marejaram ao olhar a menininha o encarando. Devagar deu um beijo na testa dela e sussurrou um eu te amo antes de entregá-la para a tia que a embalou nos braços.

- Caso, caso eu morra, tem um testamento deixando a casa do largo Grimauld e minha fortuna para ela, porém só será dado se derrotarmos Voldemort.

Naquele momento todos olharam para o menino. As precauções tomadas foram tão pensadas como se ele não tivesse esperança de retornar.

- Mas você não vai morrer, não é? – Perguntou Duda.

- Não sei. Talvez sim, talvez não. Só quero mais uma coisa. – Disse Harry entregando a Tia Petúnia um colar com uma pequena pedra de esmeralda. – Severus me deu isso no natal, entregue a ela, por favor.

- Tudo bem. – Respondeu a tia pegando o colar.

- Adeus.

Harry subiu as escadas correndo e fechou a porta com força, não havia coragem grifinória em seu corpo naquele momento. Estava deixando Lys, talvez para sempre. Talvez a menina estivesse fadada a crescer como ele, sem pais, sozinha com os tios rezando para que alguém fosse reivindicá-la. O tempo passou, os aurores chegaram e saíram. Harry viu o carro de Tio Valter sumir na rua levando consigo a coisa mais preciosa de sua vida.

Agora era somente ele.

**N/A:**

**Pois é, agora iremos passar para a parte do trio após Harry sair da casa dos tios, não irei escrever todos os acontecimentos, pois não é necessário, vou descrever os principais acontcimentos com a mudança de que será algo relacionado com Snape e Harry, Ok?**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Quero agradecer todos vocês pelos maravilhosos reviews, e agradecer quem lê e não deixa review... sei que estão gostando e isso é o que mais importa. Obrigada... ainda assim aqui vai a resposta dos reviews passado:**

**Renata:** Sim, estou pensando sim em uma forma de colocar os três juntos... mas não se anime muito, minha mente é deveras confusa e nem sempre pensa em algo feliz... mas... estou pensando bastante no que irei escrever.

**Sandra Longbottom:** Ela é linda neh, eu sempre quis descrever bem uma criança e ai outro dia estava no mercado para comprar salgadinho e vi um bebezinho fazendo a mesma coisa que a Lys e pensei que consegui fazer certinho... eles adoram levantar os pezinhos e as mãozinhas neh... lindo demais... quanto a Snape e Lys, estou pensando em algo, mas não se alegre... ainda estou pensando...

**Alma:** Pois é, aquele momento em que Harry ficou ali esperando um pulso de Snape foi tenso de escrever porque eu senti como se fosse eu esperando a pulsação de alguém que eu amo, o desespero tomou conta de mim também, eu tinha que colocar algo assim, mostrar que Harry jamais vai conseguir matar Snape, pois ele ama Snape e a morte dele é pior do que saber que ele esta vivo e fazendo parte do ciclo dos comensais da morte. Pode perceber que Lys realmente ganhou a Petúnia e o Duda, mas não conseguiu atingir Tio Valter, ele é cruel demais para que ela consiga cativá-lo, porém Petúnia irá protegê-la, ela vê Lys como se fosse o renascimento de Lilian e Duda como se fosse uma irmãzinha que ele jamais teve,alguém que não competiria com ele em nada, apenas vai precisar de sua proteção...Pena que ainda não tem nada do próximo capítulo de Desiderium, estou louca para ler, acho que será agora que Harry e Snape irão se encontrar e tudo irá desabar... ai que medo do próximo capítulo... bjussss

**Daniela Snape:** Não teve que esperar tanto... bjussss

**Andhy:** Muito obrigada pelo review, fico muito feliz que esteja gostando e obrigada pelo elogio... espero que continue comigo até o fim da fic... prometo muitas emoções...

**Tonks Fênix:** O importante é que seu review foi deixado me dando muitas alegrias e muitos pulinhos ao ler... srsrsrsrs...Pois é, Harry finalmente percebeu que Snape está mais entrenhado em sua alma do que é saudavel...agora vamos partir para os momentos solitários dos dois... vou tentar fazer algo bem legal...Lys é um amor, pena que agora ela ficará fora dos capítulos por um tempo...bjusss


	33. O novo diretor

**Capítulo 33 – O novo diretor.**

Snape olhou para baixo, diretamente para suas mãos estendidas. Encontrou-as pálidas e sujas com lama preta que escorria lentamente como o choro da morte marcando sua pele com rastros negros até caírem no chão aos seus pés descalços e frios formando uma pequena poça que aos poucos aumentava carregando para o ambiente o tremor que fazia os dedos compridos tremerem de frio, de medo e de pânico.

Já nem conseguia se lembrar quando fora a última vez que se deixara sentir a avalanche de pânico como naquele momento. Provavelmente fora há tanto tempo que nem achasse ser possível sentir novamente, mas ali estava ele em pé no banheiro gelado vendo suas mãos entregar-lhe completamente. Baixou-as até a pia onde se apoiou sentindo que logo suas pernas não o sustentariam. Ergueu os olhos para o espelho e viu seu próprio rosto refletido. Seus olhos estavam assustados e olhavam atentamente para seus cabelos escorridos e cheios de lama escorrendo por seu rosto diretamente para o chão. Estava sujo, machucado, cansado. Queria tanto poder simplesmente fechar os olhos e esquecer, adormecer levemente sendo carregado para algum lugar distante onde não pudesse ser atingido por nada, mas cada vez que fechava suas pálpebras só o que vinha eram as nítidas imagens da perseguição ao Potter no alto céu londrino. Ainda estava vivido em sua mente o momento em que o comensal da morte a sua frente apontou a varinha diretamente para as costas de Harry, sabia que Harry estaria com alguém da Ordem, mas não fazia a menor idéia de quem era a pessoa. E se aquele que estava atrás de Lupin fosse o seu Harry? E se aquela maldição o atingisse machucando-o, derrubando-o da vassoura impedindo-o de fugir?

Não podia permitir, seu feitiço atingiu o Harry no rosto. O machucou seriamente, mas pelo menos afastou o outro comensal. Ele foi atrás deles, voou pelo céu com a varinha na mão forçando-se a cumprir seu papel de comensal enquanto tentava impedir os comensais de seu aproximarem. Foi então que bateu na barreira invisível e não pode fazer nada além de ver Lupin ir embora com um Harry machucado, mas vivo.

Até ali tudo estava certo, ele deveria ir para o ponto de encontro com os comensais, mas enquanto voava em direção ao chão seu braço ardeu com a fúria de Voldemort. Esse mínimo momento de distração foi suficiente para que um feitiço atingisse sua vassoura quebrando-a no meio e fazendo-o cair diretamente dentro de um lamaceiro em algum campo afastado de onde teve que aparatar para o ponto de encontro.

Somente agora a realidade da possível perda o consumia por dentro fazendo arder seu amago. Ele podia tê-lo perdido, podia tê-lo perdido para sempre ali naquela noite, naquele céu cortado por feitiços. Podia tê-lo perdido.

Suspirando abriu o casaco pesado e o jogou no chão, abriu os botões de sua camisa e o deixou cair no chão também. Seu peito trazia as velhas cicatrizes que um dia os lábios jovens de Potter beijaram. Suas costas, porém, lhe demonstravam cortes novos causados por feitiços hostis e sua queda que quase lhe arrancou a respiração. Retirou a calça e sentiu vertigem ao levantar a cabeça. Há quanto tempo não comia? Era melhor comer depois do banho, o Lord não ficaria nada satisfeito se não conseguisse se concentrar.

Dito e feito Voldemort estava furioso com a fuga de Harry Potter, sua reunião fora feita nos belíssimos jardins da mansão Malfoy, pois todos os comensais que participaram da emboscada estavam ali para prestar contas. Snape, agora limpo e levemente alimentado, estava postado do lado direito do Lord e trazia em seu rosto um semblante frio e vazio, completo de desgosto. Em sua mente havia apenas o desprazer de estar na presença daqueles vermes que tremiam diante da presença de seu mestre. O tremor de horas atrás quando o medo o tomou já não se fazia presente.

– Vejo que ainda faltam alguns servos. – Disse a voz de Voldemort calando imediatamente aqueles que ainda cochichavam. – Cuidarei deles depois. Vão aprender que ninguém foge de Lord Voldemort.

Alguns comensais tremeram, outros arregalaram os olhos assustados, eles o adoravam e o temiam ao mesmo tempo. Alguns haviam percebido faz tempo que fizeram a escolha errada, mas não há como voltar, é uma escolha feita para toda a vida. Snape sabia disso muito bem.

– Quero entender como havia sete Harry Potters e nenhum deles foi capturado. – Disse Voldemort com uma voz tão fria que era capaz de cortar a pele. – Ninguém sabe? Que lástima.

Snape era capaz de sentir o medo exalar da pele dos comensais e sabia que aquilo só alimentava mais e mais a sede de Voldemort. Sem saber eles davam ao Lord o pleno controle de suas almas.

– Não tolerarei mais erros como esse. Quando eu der uma ordem, quero que ela seja cumprida ou já se esqueceram do desastre que foi a tentativa de sequestra-lo do trem de Hogwarts?

A imagem do trem vermelho veio a mente de Snape sem aviso junto com os olhos verdes do menino. Aquela falha causara-lhe uma noite inteira de tremores pelos cruciatus dados pelo Lord, fora horrível aguentar a cólera de Voldemort, mas Snape permaneceu sã prendendo-se a única coisa que o deixava no controle de tudo. O ódio pelo seu algoz. Porém aqueles comensais não faziam a menor ideia do que era o cruciatus de Voldemort. Na certa iriam enlouquecer antes de conseguir implorar a morte.

Voldemort dissera mais algumas palavras que Snape não prestou atenção e então os comensais se dispersaram. Snape forçou-se a se concentrar em seu papel quando os olhos vermelhos postaram-se em si.

– Acompanhe-me Severus.

Snape não contestou, nem esperou outra ordem apenas cruzou as mãos atrás das costas e acompanhou o homem para dentro da mansão. Voldemort parecia flutuar no chão de mármore sendo acompanhado por Nagini que sibilava comunicando-se com seu mestre. Chegaram até a biblioteca onde Voldemort entrara e ocupara a poltrona diante da lareira. O fogo, pelo que Snape percebera, tinha o tom azulado e muito bonito. Poderia ficar o dia todo assistindo a dança das labaredas não fosse Voldemort o chamando para mais perto e indicando a poltrona em frente onde Snape se sentou calado e aguardou.

– Estou decepcionado, Severus. Meus servos não estão sendo tão uteis como eu pensei que seriam e isso inclui você.

Snape nada disse, pois sabia que o Lord não iria aturar que dissesse algo, aquela não era uma conversa de perguntas e respostas, era um aviso.

– Confiei em você e você falhou miseravelmente, porém suas informações serão muito importantes para mim. Precisarei de você em Hogwarts.

– Perdão, milorde. – Disse Snape cauteloso. – Acredito que será muito difícil voltar lá sem ser visto. Os aurores quase me pegaram antes de conseguir entrar no escritório dele.

– Mas você conseguiu e falou com o quadro dele, contou sua mentira de sempre e o velho tolo mais uma vez acreditou em seu arrependimento, até mesmo depois de morto Dumbledore posta todas as suas fichas no amor. Como é tolo. – Riu-se Voldemort. – E agora ele acredita que você fez aquilo para salvar a alma do pobre Draco. Isso é bom, assim ele continuará confiando em você e todos os passos da ordem da Fênix serão passados para você, mas não se preocupe com isso agora. Quando chegar o momento certo de voltar a Hogwarts eu irei te avisar.

– Claro, milorde.

– Mas fique ciente, Severus, que não vou aturar mais erros de sua parte.

– Sim, milorde.

Não foi preciso esperar uma ordem, Snape sabia que estava dispensado, então simplesmente levantou-se e saiu da biblioteca rumando para fora da mansão, Belatriz fez um gesto indicando que iria se levantar da poltrona onde estava para ter com ele, talvez lhe incomodar com sua presença ou rir com as ameaças contra a pessoa que amava, mas seu olhar fora tão bruto que ela apenas parou onde estava e o viu partir.

Snape aparatou em uma rua vazia perto de um rio sujo que infestava as casas antigas e maltratadas, foi exatamente para uma delas que o homem rumou adentrando a uma sala pequena e tão abandonada quanto seu dono. Fazia tanto tempo que não aparecia naquele lugar. Um ano se passara desde o momento em que se ajoelhara no chão em frente a Narcisa Malfoy e jurara fazer o que levou sua vida a ruina. E agora lá estava ele naquele muquifo olhando para as prateleiras repletas de livros velhos e empoeirados. Não havia uma única foto, a lareira recebia o repouso de decorações frias herdadas por seus pais e que Snape queria ter coragem de jogar no lixo.

Sua barriga roncara, mas ele ignorou, sabia que não tinha se alimentado direito, porém aquele detalhe não passava de um incomodo possivelmente ignorado. Cansado por ainda não ter dormido desde a emboscada, o homem subiu pela escada escondida atrás de uma porta e adentrou ao seu antigo quarto onde só mudara a cama que ficara demasiada pequena para ele. Suspirando fez um feitiço que limpou o local rapidamente deixando completamente habitável. Depois retirou a roupa e somente de cueca foi até o guarda roupas procurando um camisolão para dormir. Ao retirar o que precisava percebeu que havia uma mudinha de roupa perfeitamente guardada por si mesmo que queria deixar como uma lembrança mínima de seu passado.

As mãos grandes agarraram a camisetinha minúscula com força a trazendo para seu peito ao mesmo tempo em que lembranças vinham a sua mente. A camisetinha que fora sua quando ainda era um bebê ardeu em seus dedos quando fechou os olhos. Normalmente lembrava-se do menino, de seus olhos verdes, olhos brilhando, seu sorriso cativante, suas conversas idiotas e suas infantilidades. Sempre recordou-se dos toques, os beijos ardentes, a pele macia, os gemidos do corpo tremendo embaixo do seu enquanto se derramava dentro dele, mas jamais se lembrou daqueles momentos voltados a ela.

O fato de ter uma filha agora parecia algo muito distante e temeu que acabasse por se esquecer. Por isso sentou-se na cama e deixou que as recordações viessem naturalmente. Harry olhando-se no espelho com as mãos espalmadas no ventre liso. A pequena protuberância que um dia o menino reparar ao tomar banho e que fora rapidamente lhe mostrar ainda nu e pingando água no tapete da sala.

– Olha, Severus. – Ele dissera abrindo os lábios em um sorriso. – Seu filho.

Lembrou-se de recuar a mão quando Harry tentara fazê-lo tocar ali. Tinha receio, medo do desconhecido, mas sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem ao quase sentir a emoção do dia em que estivera velando o sono de Harry na ala hospitalar e postou sua mão na barriga dele e sentiu-a mexer ou quando seu coração batera mais forte ao ouvir que algo estava se mexendo lá, era ela, era sua filha.

– Minha menina. – Deixou escapar entre os lábios ao abrir os olhos. Era triste o fato de não vê-la. Odiava-se por não ter segurado a mão de Harry na hora de seu nascimento. Ele não estivera ali ao lado deles e nem estaria. Seu sangue corria nas veias da pequenina criança, mas talvez ela nunca soubesse , nunca chegasse a descobrir que ele era seu pai. Como queria ter uma chance de segurá-la em seus braços. Mas não aconteceria e talvez ela ficasse melhor sem ele. Ele não era merecedor de seu esplendor.

Engolindo o nó na garganta e respirando fundo para retroceder as lágrimas, Snape levantou-se e guardou a camisetinha novamente já forçando o cérebro a se concentrar em seus passos seguintes. O Lord dissera que só o chamaria quando necessário e isso poderia demorar, então teria tempo para fazer algumas pesquisas sobre uma antiga lenda em uma antiga biblioteca italiana. Mas somente depois de dormir, estava realmente cansado.

SSSSSSSSSSS

As folhas grossas e delicadas dos antigos livros eram viradas com pouco cuidado por dedos finos que agora estavam sujos de poeira. Seus negros olhos, apesar de cansados, passavam pelas linhas escritas a mão em uma língua morta. Por sorte conhecia muito bem o latim e aramaico, pois os transcritos eram datados de anos perdidos. A lenda da Luz e das Trevas passara por civilizações tão antigas que muitas não entravam nem mesmo nos livros mais antigos ou bem informados de Hogwarts. Algumas vezes passavam séculos sem sequer um indicio dela e ai vinha diversas informações, muitas vezes confusas de pessoas que diziam ser descendente de uma delas.

Snape sabia que precisava tomar cuidado, pois as mentiras e fraudes também acompanhavam as verdades sempre camuflando-a, levando para um caminho inverso até se estivesse perdido e não houve como achar o caminho de volta. Sabia não podia cair nessa armadilha e por isso ainda procurava o que precisava naquele local sufocante na biblioteca da Itália. Mais de um mês se passara e ele ainda não achara a resposta, seu coração começava a se desesperar. O tempo se esgotava, sabia disso, o Ministério já fora tomado pelo Lord e ele logo seria chamado. Precisava dessas respostas antes disso, antes de não ter mais tempo.

Sua raiva era maior porque só conseguia acesso aqueles documentos a noite quando a segurança ali era menor e sua entrada era abafada por um estuporamento e obliviate nos dois seguranças. Um suspiro alto foi dado quando sentiu o nó no umbigo dado pelo feitiço que colocara em si mesmo para indicar o nascimento do sol e a abertura da biblioteca. Era hora de ir, arrumar os documentos, reanimar os guardas e sumir como a última sombra que era coberta pelos raios solares.Não seria naquela noite que descobriria quem era a descendente das Trevas.

Mais duas semanas se passaram e Snape continuava revirando páginas e mais páginas, porém dessa vez com um sopro de esperança, encontrara finalmente uma pista que talvez o levasse para o caminho certo. Queria muito poder perguntar a Alvo, mas entrar em Hogwarts agora era arriscado e sabia que o diretor não tinha a informação exata de quem era a pessoa, só sabia que Voldemort já a conhecia. O tempo se esgotava e Snape precisava de mais, talvez uma semana e então estaria de posse do segredo mais importante de seu mestre. Só mais uma semana.

Entretanto, Lord Voldemort precisava de seus serviços imediatamente e sabia que seu braço não pararia de arder até que o obedecesse, por isso guardou os livros, mas pegou para si a informação mais valiosa e aparatou em uma casinha abandonada ali perto. Rapidamente recolheu os poucos pertences que ali deixara já que aparatação em uma distância tão grande como Londres e Itália pedia energia muito grande e fora para aquela biblioteca todos os dias. Rapidamente se arrumou e se concentrou com determinação no destino girando nos calcanhares e sentindo o típico puxão no umbigo de que estava se deslocando. Seus pés tocaram o chão com leveza e quando abriu os olhos estava mais uma vez no vale próximo a mansão Malfoy. Sentia seu corpo cansado pelo esforço, mas ainda assim se forçou a caminhar até a mansão e a sala de jantar onde o Lord o esperava sentado como sempre na cadeira da ponta com Nagini aos seus pés.

– Chamou-me, milorde? – Perguntou Snape ajoelhando-se. O Lord odiava que seus servos ficassem mais altos do que ele.

– Há muitos minutos. – Disse Voldemort baixo em sua voz sibilosa.

– Peço perdão meu senhor, não estava apresentável.

Snape já esperava pelo que viria e não se surpreendeu ao sentir as garras afiadas cravarem-se em sua mente rasgando as imagens em busca de algo que o denunciasse, que informasse ao Lord que seu fiel servo estava fazendo algo para o outro lado. Mas sabia que ele nada encontraria. Sua determinação em encontrar a filha de seu mestre para dar uma chance a sua própria filha era tão grande que facilmente mostrava ao Lord imagens nítidas de um Snape ocupado com poções, leituras e sexo com desconhecidas. Quando o Lord saiu de sua mente parecia extremamente satisfeito. Severus ainda era seu fiel servo.

– Fico satisfeito que tenha se divertido em suas "férias", Severus, pois precisarei de você efetivamente em Hogwarts. O ministério dará o boletim amanhã, você entrará pelo portão da frente e se sentará no gabinete mais importante, como diretor da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Alguma vez sonhou com isso?

– Nunca ousei sonhar tão alto, meu senhor.

– Porque é um tolo. – Disse Voldemort levantando-se e fazendo Nagini se mexer mais perto de Snape que estremeceu com o contato da escama gelada da cobra, mas não se mexeu. – Deve-se pensar alto Severus e fazer o possível para conseguir o que quiser, passar por cima do que tiver que passar.

– Sim, milorde.

– Agora vá arrumar suas coisas, amanhã você voltará para Hogwarts junto com os Carrow. Precisamos garantir um ensino decente para nossos pequenos bruxos e preciso que guarde a escola, eu sei que Potter vai aparecer por lá.

– O que o faz ter tanta certeza, milorde? – Perguntou Snape sem emoção alguma na voz, mas morrendo de excitação por talvez conseguir alguma coisa da boca do próprio mestre sobre seus futuros planos.

– Eu conheço Potter muito bem, sei que terá uma hora em que ele vai aparecer lá.

– Caso ele apareça, o que devo fazer?

– Prenda-o e me chame. Estarei fora, mas voltarei na mesma hora, mas somente caso seja sobre Potter.

– Posso perguntar onde vai?

– Claro que não. – Vociferou Voldemort parando na frente de Snape e o obrigando a encará-lo. – Lord Voldemort não compartilha de seus segredos. Deveria saber disso, Severus.

– Perdoe-me, milorde.

– Basta que saiba que estou garantindo meu pleno futuro no comando do mundo bruxo.

Snape engoliu em seco. Voldemort estava falando de sua filha, a guerreira das sombras. Ele iria vê-la e Snape teria que ficar enclausurado entre grossas paredes tentando descobrir o paradeiro dela.

– Pode ir, Severus.

Quando a manchete chegou pelo Profeta Diário, Snape já estava diante dos portões da escola, os feitiços saiam aos poucos após encostar sua varinha no metal. O portão abriu com um rugido permitindo sua entrada e a dos irmãos Carrow que guincharam de contentamento nas suas costas. Havia dentro de si um misto de sentimentos confusos ao pisar no gramado seco daquela manhã ensolarada. Sentia uma emoção forte por voltar ali, por estar em casa e revirava-se de raiva por eles não estarem mais ali.

Avistou ao longe a singela casa de Hagrid, o meio gigante estaria ali dentro com seu cão de caçar javalis? Apesar de não se importar com ele, precisaria de sua presença para algumas coisas. Depois de um tempo o castelo preencheu completamente sua visão com suas pedras grossas e cruas fortemente protegidas por magia se estendendo até as torres que finalizavam em cones verdes. Era belo e poderoso.

– Hogwarts. – Sussurrou o comensal ao seu lado. – Finalmente nossa.

Os irmãos Carrow estavam excitadíssimos para serem os professores de DCAT e Estudos dos Trouxas. O controle das crianças jovens era uma dádiva com a qual nunca sonhariam e que agora estava nas mãos deles. Snape os via quase pulando de alegria ao seu lado e só tentava imaginar o que poderia fazer para poupar as crianças do cruel destino que lhes aguardava.

– Então a velha veio nos esperar, que ótimo. – Disse Aleto quando a imagem de McGonagall foi avistava na porta de entrada.

Snape se impressionou com o rosto compenetrado da mulher, parecia que nada demais estava acontecendo além da recepção de boas vindas de três bruxos, mas ele sabia que por dentro a bruxa fervia de ódio por ver o assassino de Dumbledore caminhar calmamente pelo jardim acompanhado por violentos comensais que teriam pleno acesso aos seus pupilos. Se não fosse algo burro a se fazer, a mulher duelaria com os três naquele mesmo momento, e Snape sabia que ela conseguiria derrotá-los.

– McGonagall. – Cumprimentou Snape sem emoção na voz olhando para os grandes e azuis olhos da mulher que o encarava com dureza.

– Snape. – Havia tanto ódio na voz da mulher que Snape se impressionou que não vazasse pelo lado dos lábios. – Vejo que trouxe seus guarda costas.

– Na verdade são os novos professores, mas acredito que já saiba dessa informação. – Disse Amico dando um passo a frente.

– Professores? Me lembro muito bem de seu débil desempenho nas aulas, Amico. Até mesmo Pirraça tem mais competência do que você.

– Ora, sua velha! – Gritou o comensal empunhando a varinha sendo acompanhado pela irmão.

– Não! – Disse Snape indicando que os comensais deveriam abaixar as varinhas, o que fizeram com muita relutância. – Não vamos começar com o pé esquerdo. Recebemos ordens e vamos cumpri-las devidamente. – A voz de Snape era como sempre baixa e arrastada enquanto se dirigia aos comensais, mas apesar disso era potente e forte indicando que não deveria ser desobedecido. – Os alunos irão chegar em algumas horas. - Disse virando-se para a mulher. – Quero todos no salão juntamente com todos os funcionários. Vou para minha sala, não precisa me acompanhar, eu sei o caminho.

Snape passou pela mulher com passos firmes e se dirigia a escada quando ouviu a voz dela reverberar pelo corredor vazio.

– Mas é claro que sabe. Quantas vezes você não se trancou com ele lá em cima, provavelmente contando mentiras que ele acreditou porque ele confiava em você acima de todos. Ele confiou em você, era o único que confiava, que brigava e calava a boca de todo mundo que dizia o contrário. Ele confiou em você.

Aquela frase fez o homem arder de fúria e caminhar rapidamente até a mulher ficando a menos de cinco centímetros dela que não recuou, apenas o encarou como se estivesse vendo a morte e dissesse claramente que não a temia.

– Não é porque cumprimos ordens que não posso desviar-me delas. Cuidado com o que diz, não vai querer me contrarias.

– Não tenho medo de você.

– Deveria.

Snape voltou a caminhar pelos corredores e escadas tentando bloquear de sua mente as frases recém citadas pela professora e as antigas gritadas por Harry. É claro que ele sabia que Dumbledore confiou nele. Snape sabia muito bem que o diretor era o único a confiar nele, a brigar com qualquer um que dissesse o contrário. Ele sabia disso e se arrependia pelo fato de jamais ter agradecido, mesmo que Dumbledore já soubesse do tamanho de sua gratidão.

– Filch! – Chamou Snape vendo o zelado andando com sua gata nos calcanhares.

– Ah! Professor Snape. – Cumprimentou o outro dando um sorriso com seus dentes podres. – Que bom tê-lo de volta.

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu Snape sabendo que a felicidade de Filch era por agora poder castigar os alunos infratores da forma que eles realmente merecem. – Leve os professores Carrow para seus aposentos.

– Sim, senhor.

Snape forçou-se a seguir até a entrada do gabinete do diretor, a cada passo suas pernas pareciam ficar mais e mais pesadas e seus pés prendiam no chão, até sua capa parecia pesar como chumbo em seus ombros. Sua respiração saiu cortada ao ver a gárgula de Fênix o encarar com seus olhos de pedra antes de girar e deixar a vista a escada em espiral que o homem subiu. Seus ouvidos ficaram surdos por um momento e seu coração estreitou, da última vez que fora até ali não tivera tempo de entender onde estava, mas agora que entendia sentia-se sufocado como se o escritório fosse enfeitiçado para roubar o ar de seu intruso, mas no fim descobriu que era apenas o medo que o deixava paralisado sem capacidade de sentir o toque da madeira em seus dedos gelados.

Avistou o escritório exatamente como se lembrava. Os instrumentos estranhos estavam expostos pela sala fazendo barulhos baixos e soltando leves fumaças que se perdiam no ar. Os armários estavam fechados, mas sabia que encontraria antigos livros, mais engenhocas e poções raras e importantes. Será que um dia conseguiria encostar ali? Abri-los e usá-los? Afastou os olhos dali e os postou na mesa que agora estava vazia exceto por uma caixinha no canto que Snape pegou e abriu encontrando drops de limão. Sorriu por dentro e fechou a caixinha finalmente erguendo os olhos para o quadro central na parede. Alvo tinha o maior e mais bonito quadro, sua moldura era de ouro com entalhes delicados, Snape sabia muito bem que Dumbledore teria preferido algo mais simples e talvez rabiscado por algum aluno do primeiro ano ou até mesmo por um elfo como Dobby, seria muito mais parecido com ele.

– Oi, Alvo. – Disse Snape postando a caixinha de drops novamente na mesa.

– Meu garoto. – Disse Dumbledore sorrindo em sua moldura. – Seja bem vindo, diretor. Sente-se.

Snape baixou os olhos para a cadeira de shintz que estava ali na frente aguardando-o. Sua garganta travou, jamais se imaginara sentado naquele lugar, parecia algo improvável. Ergueu os olhos novamente para o quadro e percebeu que Alvo ainda era capaz de lê-lo com facilidade.

– Será que podem me dar licença? – Pediu Dumbledore aguardando que os antigos diretores saíssem de suas molduras deixando-os sozinhos. – O que foi Severus? – Perguntou com o mesmo tom de voz de sempre.

Snape balançou a cabeça e a abaixou deixando que os cabelos negros tampassem seu rosto. Ele demorou para falar, parecia ensaiar suas palavras, medi-las.

– Isso não é certo. – Disse por fim.

– O que não é certo?

– Isso. – Disse abrindo os braços e indicando o gabinete. – Eu não deveria estar aqui Alvo, não devo me sentar na sua cadeira. É errado.

– Não há nada de errado, Severus. – A voz do ex diretor era calma e tranqüilizadora. – A vida tomou o rumo que deveria e você está aqui agora, tudo isso é seu. Por favor, sente-se.

Snape levantou a cabeça mais uma vez para o quadro e seus olhos endureceram com a duvida formada em sua mente. Devagar caminhou pé ante pé para trás da escrivaninha, seus dedos tocaram no encosto da cadeira a afastando um pouco, a madeira estava gelada e era firme como seu ex ocupante. Seus ombros enrijeceram quando sentou naquele local. Por um momento achou que era perfeito para si, mas depois percebeu que era completamente fora de padrão para si. Ela parecia muito grande, muito poderosa e temerosa. Com um arrepio se levantou soltando um sonoro não e se sentou na velha cadeira de sempre, mais desconfortável e crua, porém que se encaixava perfeitamente em seu corpo.

– Vai ter que se acostumar, Severus. Você é o diretor agora.

– Eu sei.

Snape postou a mão fechada em punho embaixo do queixo e olhou para o poleiro de Fawkes que jamais voltou.

– Os alunos vão chegar logo, precisarei falar com eles. Vou para meus aposentos.

Snape se levantou e ao invés de entrar pela porta atrás da mesa que levaria ao aposento mais suntuoso de Hogwarts a qual jamais teve acesso antes, virou-se para a saída e desceu as escadas da gárgula caminhando lentamente em direção as masmorras. Sentiu-se novamente em casa ao ver aqueles corredores frios e rústicos. Estava acostumado com aquilo, preferia a crueldade do frio daquelas pedras do que o calor das coisas de Alvo

Finalmente parou diante da porta de seus antigos aposentos e respirou fundo antes de abri-la e adentrar ao cômodo que ficara exatamente como deixara. Não parou muito tempo ali, caminhou diretamente para um dos quartos e quando entrou recebeu a dolorida, mas já conhecida, pontada no coração. O quarto de Harry estava completamente vazio, todas as roupas e coisas do menino já não estavam ali, havia somente uma cama fria e abandonada e armários com portas abertas mostrando seu interior desolado. Não havia nem mesmo um único indício de Harry Potter ali.

Snape trancou aquele quarto com um feitiço, jamais o abriria novamente. Foi para seu próprio quarto e ali encontrou suas antigas vestes negras. Separou-as e tomou um banho preparando-se para a chegada dos alunos. Não seria um começo de ano muito bom, tinha certeza disso. Sua certeza foi confirmada quando se postou diante da escola no grande salão e avistou os rostos das crianças recém chegadas. Havia bem menos alunos do que imaginou que teria, os nascidos trouxas estavam fugindo. Seus olhos negros, destituídos de qualquer sentimento, vagavam por alunos assustados, intrigados, medrosos e raivosos.

Quando falou tentou ser o mais claro possível. Não haveria mais a mordomia que Alvo Dumbledore dava aos alunos, os regulamentos de Umbrigde estavam de volta e as aulas seriam muito mais rígidas aquele ano assim como os castigos para quem desobedecesse qualquer ordem dada. Snape ficou surpreso ao ouvir a voz de Neville Longbottom entre os alunos dizendo que não permitiriam que a alma de Dumbledore morresse com aquele regime imposto. Amico abriu um sorriso grande ao saber que já teria uma detenção para aplicar, Snape ficou furioso com Longbottom, o menino era corajoso, mas tolo e atrapalharia seus planos.

Na hora do chapéu seletor todos ficaram impressionados com o fato de ele não ter musica ou poema para recitar, o próprio chapéu sentia que deveria se reservar naqueles tempos. Os alunos foram devidamente separados entre as casas e o banquete se iniciou muito mais silenciosamente do que o normal, não havia a algazarra de sempre, nem as conversas animadas sobre as férias. Não havia o que contar de interessante, todos estavam em um tempo de terror. No fim do banquete Snape apresentou os novos professores e deu mais alguns avisos habituais que mais pareciam ameaças e mandou os alunos irem silenciosamente para seus quartos.

Minerva McGonagall não parou de encarar Snape naquela noite e parecia prestes a dizer alguma coisa, porém Madame Pomfrey colocou a mão no braço da mulher puxando-a para a razão, McGonagall saiu bufando e pisando firme no chão do salão até desaparecer pela porta. Madame Pomfrey respirou fundo e caminhou devagar pelas mesas das quarto casas.

– Papoula. – Chamou a voz de Snape atrás de si, a enfermeira fechou os olhos por um momento, sabia que ele iria falar com ela uma hora ou outra.

– Sim, diretor? – Disse a mulher vendo Snape se aproximar cauteloso, os olhos do homem estavam vazios e duros como pedras negras do inferno mais cruel. Não havia uma única centelha de sentimento quando ele perguntou.

– Como foi o nascimento da criança?

– Normal, como deve ser. – Disse a enfermeira tentando esconder toda e qualquer informação possível sobre Harry e a menina.

– Sabe que se mentir para mim terei que tomar medidas que você não irá gostar.

– Sei muito bem disso, diretor. Mas não há o que saber sobre a criança. Nasceu normalmente, é saudável e um encanto, o que é uma sorte considerando quem é o pai. Agora, se me dá licença, tenho muitas poções para fazer, imagino que teremos muitos alunos na enfermaria esse ano. – Disse a enfermeira dando as costas para o homem.

Realmente administrar aquela escola não seria nada fácil e ficou mais do que comprovado que não quando na primeira semana Longbottom e Weasley apareceram em seu escritório sendo carregados pelo colarinho por Aleto. Snape estava em pé lendo alguns pergaminhos e conversando com Alvo quando a professora adentrou seu escritório carregando os alunos.

– Ora, ora, ora. – Disse com sua voz arrastada sentando-se com incomodo na cadeira do diretor e olhando fixamente para os meninos. – Mal começamos o ano e Longbottom já leva sua segunda detenção e ainda carrega a Weasley junto. Creio que estejam tentando ocupar o lugar dos antigos infratores Weasley.

– Eles foram pegos tentando convencer os alunos do primeiro ano a formarem um grupo contra nós.

– Nunca imaginei que Longbottom tivesse cérebro para tal coisa. Que eu me lembre você era o único verme que jamais conseguiu preparar uma poção corretamente em minha aula.

– Não fale de Neville assim. – Gritou Gina sentindo a mão de Aleto prender em seus cabelos e os puxar para trás. – Tire as mãos de mim sua nojenta.

– Acho que terei que ensinar boas maneiras para a senhorita. – Disse Snape olhando tão firmemente para a menina que se tivesse poder ela estaria agonizando no chão.

– Então ele conseguiu te ensinar boas maneiras antes de você acabar com a vida dele? – Disse a menina sentindo outro puxão nos cabelos.

Aleto e Longbottom imaginavam que ela estivesse falando de Dumbledore, mas Snape sabia que ela falava de Harry e aquilo inflamou seus nervos, consumiu sua carne e cegou seus olhos. Se levantou e devagar caminhou até diante da menina fazendo com que Aleto soltasse o cabelo dela. Gina o encarou com ódio no rosto cerrado, mas não era ódio suficiente para se sobrepor a fúria de Snape.

– Aleto, leve Longbottom para Hagrid, mande-o levá-lo para a floresta proibida para retirar os corpos dos centauros que foram mortos ontem naquela rebelião. Eu cuido da senhorita Weasley. – Sussurrou Snape perigosamente perto do rosto dela segurando-o com seus dedos, apertando o maxilar da menina.

Aleto sorriu e saiu porta a fora com o menino, Snape esperou alguns minutos em que ficou encarando a menina e se lembrando dos momentos em que ela atrevidamente encostou em Harry.

– Você vai aprender a nunca se meter no que não é assunto seu, Weasley. – Ameaçou pegando-a pelos braços e arrastando-a para fora do escritório. Snape não olhou para trás, sabia que Dumbledore o olhava horrorizado com o que ele faria, não podia deixar que a suplica do velho o fizesse desistir.

Os alunos que passavam afastavam-se dos dois olhando-os com um misto de medo e vontade de proteger a menina. Snape a levou escada abaixo diretamente para as masmorras vendo o sorriso dos sonserinos quando passaram. Alguns até mesmo faziam uma reverencia antes de rir alto. O diretor continuou andando e só parou quando entrou em uma masmorra antiga onde ficavam presos os trasgos. Jogou Gina de qualquer forma fazendo-a cair no chão grudento com os restos das gosmas dos trasgos. A porta foi fechada selando-os no escuro.

– O que vai fazer? Me matar? – Perguntou Gina com um riso no meio da voz trêmula de medo.

– Não. – Sussurrou a voz de Snape no ar. Estava escuro demais e Gina não conseguia saber onde ele estava. Tentou focalizar o ambiente, mas nada aparecia a sua frente, era incapaz de saber onde ele estava. – O que vou fazer será bem pior.

– Vai fazer a mesma coisa que fez com Harry? Vai me destruir como fez com ele? Será que nem mesmo seu marido que carregava a sua filha foi capaz de trazer o bem para você? – Agora o medo era completamente exposto em sua voz. Ela caminhou pelo local com a mão erguida na frente do rosto procurando a porta mesmo sabendo que suas chances de sair dali seriam mínimas. Suas mãos de repente tocaram em alvo áspero e macio, foi tarde que percebeu que tocava no peito sob as vestes do diretor. Mãos feito garras se fecharam em seus pulsos. – Me larga, seu assassino! Você é louco.

– Não, senhorita Weasley. – Sibilou Snape entre os dentes trazendo a menina perto o suficiente para que ela sentisse o hálito dele em seu rosto. – Loucura é o que você vai sentir quando eu mostrar que não se deve enfrentar um comensal.

– Vai me matar?

– Matar? – Perguntou Snape tocando de leve o rosto dela com o dedo. – Quem falou em matar? – Suas mãos se fecharam na garganta dela e a empurraram com força na parede fazendo-a gritar com a dor da batida. – Você vai me implorar a morte. – Disse se aproximando do ouvido dela e sussurrando devagar. – Nunca deveria ter se metido com Harry, ele é meu.

Gina abriu a boca para gritar, mas não saiu um único som de sua garganta quando a luz do feitiço iluminou o rosto de Snape e ela viu a morte.

**N/A:**

**Como vocês perceberam o capítulo foi focado no Snape e nos acontecimentos atrás da busca da Horcrux, achei melhor, pois não tem nada demais na busca das Horcrux que vocês já não saibam... achei melhor escrever o que acontece com nosso amado Sev e pelos que vocês perceberam acontece bastante coisas, principalmente a busca da menina filha de Voldemort e a vingança sobre Gina, Snape é possissevo demais e jamais perdoou a menina por ter tocado em seu Harry... mas também ela provocou...**

**Daniela** **Snape**: Não teve que esperar muito, olha aqui um capítulo novinho

**Tonks** **Fênix**: Deu mesmo uma dozinha do Harry, eu quase chorei escrevendo, acho que um pai ter que deixar o filho para segurança dele é tão triste. Harry preparou tudo pensando que jamais iria voltar a ver a filha novamente, mas acredito que ela será um ponto de esperança para ele, porém não iremos saber isso, pois agora será a partir do ponto de vista de Snape. Terá mais interação dos dois sim, eles vão voltar a se ver no sonho e na vida real, não que na vida real seja bom...

**Patronus** **Moonstone**: Fico meio perdida quando me perguntam alguma coisa que só será respondida depois, mas como você perguntou irei responder... Quando Dumbledore disse que ninguém conseguiria vencer Voldemort quando a filha nascesse ele queria dizer quando a menina fosse maior, um bebe não pode muita coisa, mas se a menina for uma adolescente com os poderes superiores aos de seus pais, imagine o estrago que fariam. Voldemort e Dumbledore pensam sempre no depois. Eles tem uma chance de vencer Voldemort se ele ainda não treinar e nem usar o poder de sua filha, depois disse ele será praticamente invencível e ai seria a menina e ele para matar e não somente ele. Porém com Voldemort fora da jogada e a descendente da Luz viva, haverá uma chance bem grande de derrotarem a filha de Voldemort, porém isso só ocorrerá mais para frente e nem sei como será, pois ainda não escrevi. Na verdade acho que sei, mas não posso contar. Espero que tenha entendido, eu fui meio confusa tentando explicar, mas isso será explicado depois acho que daqui a uns dois capítulos ou três... Eu também chorei nesse capítulo, odeio despedidas...

**Andhy**: Lys terá que ficar com os Dursley longe de tudo isso que está acontecendo, mas Harry não terá como visitá-la, pois ele estará indo para a procura das Horcrux, mas haverá um reencontro, não se preocupe com isso. O poder de Lys não é tão grande assim, na verdade esse modo de cativar as pessoas não é bem um poder é algo muito natural dela mesma. Os poderes dela vão se revelar bem depois... Um menino? Nossa nunca pensei nisso, mas acho que posso levar em consideração... Vamos ver...

**Eloisa**: O importante é que você leu, gostou e conseguiu me mandar um review... Eu também leio fics no celular, não consigo ficar longe delas. Não pretendo matar Severus, mas ele vai sofrer, já adianto que é para não querer me matar depois.

**Alma**: Vixi, eu respondi seu review, pois pensei que não iria postar hoje só semana que vem, mas vi que está faltando o 33 e agora postei aqui e não tenho nada para dizer... caramba... que droga... bom, espero que tenha recebido a resposta de seu review...


	34. O castigo de Gina

**Capítulo 34 – O castigo de Gina**

O diretor, sentado na maior cadeira do local tomara um único gole de seu suco antes das corujas entrarem pelas janelas esvoaçando suas asas molhadas pelo sereno. A diminuição de quantidade de corujas era visível, antes eram tantas aves adentrando o local que tudo virava uma algazarra. Agora, porém, era raro ver mais corujas do que as dos pais dos sonserinos que eram os únicos a receber encomendas e a falar animadamente enquanto o restante da escola aprendera a ficar de mãos vazias e bocas caladas.

Entretanto algumas corujas perdidas entregavam as edições matinais de O Profeta Diário e O Pasquim e foi após uma dessas entregas que o caos reinou. A princípio o movimento não foi notado, mas aos poucos Snape percebeu que muitas cabeças viravam-se para cochicharem e aos cochichos seguiram-se as exclamações e depois o falatório cada vez mais alto quase retornando ao habitual de manhãs antigas. Porém em uma manhã antiga seria Dumbledore quem estaria sentado ali olhando para os alunos e em seus olhos teria algo como curiosidade e divertimento ao invés de irritação fria e cortante de Snape que olhou para Amico sentado ao seu lado e fez um aceno de cabeça. O comensal levantou-se sendo seguido por sua irmã que carregava um sorriso cruel no rosto. Ambos percorreram os corredores entre as mesas recolhendo os exemplares das revistas e ralhando com os alunos que os desafiaram.

- Não pode permitir uma coisa dessas. – Disse Minerva quando Denis Creevey levou um tapa na cabeça e uma ameaça de detenção com cruciatus. – Isso é violência.

- É melhor não se meter em nossos modos de ensino. – Disse Aleto aproximando-se e entregando a revista para Snape que mantinha-se calado.

- Modo de ensino? Desde quando abuso de poder e tortura são modos de ensino? – Perguntou Minerva levantando-se exaltada.

- Desde que temos carta branca dada pelo Ministério para nossas aulas.

- Um Ministério fajuto e controlado por um louco!

- Como se atreve?

Toda a escola parara para ver as duas professoras discutindo em alto e bom som. Os outros professores não se atreveram a abrir a boca contra eles, tinham medo de suas ameaças, eles eram comensais cruéis por natureza e pessoas como Sprout, Slughorn e Flitwick, apesar de poderosos, não agüentariam a força de cruciatus, mas McGonagall não tinha medo e nem receio. Os alunos sempre a avistaram discutindo com os irmãos Carrow e por vezes saindo aborrecida da sala do diretor. Amico e Aleto sabiam que apesar de detestá-la não deveriam entrar em um duelo com ela, além de muito mais poderosa do que eles a mulher de idade avançada era uma das poucas que conseguiriam agüentar sessões de cruciatus. Seria loucura, por isso ambos só ficavam gritando uma com a outra.

Apesar de toda a algazarra a sua volta, Snape só tinha olhos para a manchete na revista estranha de Xenófilo Lovegood que noticiava aquilo que O Profeta Diário tentava esconder. Havia uma imagem grande de três pessoas correndo pelo átrio do Ministério ainda aquela manhã. Snape reconheceu imediatamente os cabelos esvoaçantes de Hermione Granger e ao seu lado o rosto assustado e determinado de Harry Potter enquanto corria apontando a varinha por sobre o ombro. A imagem se repetiu diversas vezes e todas as vezes os olhos de Snape prenderam-se nos olhos do menino pensando se agora ele estaria bem ou se estaria machucado de alguma forma. Teria que vê-lo para ter completa garantia de tudo, tinha que ver com seus próprios olhos.

Com alívio por finalmente ver uma notícia dele Snape fechou a revista e finalmente percebeu que a discussão de Aleto e Minerva agora era compartilhada entre os professores e alunos. Aquelas vozes estavam lhe dando dor de cabeça e antes que duelos fossem travados o diretor bateu a mão com violência na mesa e se levantou.

- Basta.

A voz, apesar de ser pronunciada em tom baixo, reverberou com tanta força que não se ouvia um único som naquele recinto, parecia até mesmo que as pessoas haviam parado de respirar. Seus negros olhos não transpareciam mais do que irritação quando o passou por todo o salão observando atentamente as crianças assustadas e revoltadas assim como os professores perplexos. O medo começava a invadir o ar aos poucos conforme um sorriso torto abria-se em seu rosto emoldurado pelos cabelos negros.

- A impressão da revista O Pasquim está proibida e qualquer aluno, professor ou funcionário que for pego com qualquer exemplar estará passível de punição. Não haverá conversas paralelas e nem cochichos sobre essa notícia. Fiz-me claro? – Perguntou Snape esperando uma resposta que não veio. – Perguntei se fiz-me claro.

- Sim, senhor, diretor. – Responderam os alunos ao mesmo tempo.

- Ótimo. – Disse antes de virar-se para os dois professores que se encaravam firmemente com tanto ódio um do outro como piores inimigos. – Aleto fique encarregada de recolher quaisquer exemplares da revista e me entregar, depois dê o devido castigo ao infrator.

- Com prazer. – Disse a comensal sorrindo torto e fazendo com que a mão de McGonagall fechasse-se em punho fortemente.

McGonagall olhou para Snape com raiva e os lábios cerrados, seu rosto apresentava a vermelhidão de nervoso nas bochechas e era possível sentir as ondas de magia poderosa que ela emanava. Snape desejava profundamente poder contar a ela toda a verdade, aquilo tiraria de seus ombros o grande peso da mentira, mas não podia contar, ninguém mais além de Dumbledore poderia ter conhecimento de alguma coisa. Ainda assim desejava que a bruxa facilitasse um pouco sua vida, já tinha problemas demais para cuidar. McGonagall abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Snape ergueu um dedo e a fez calar. Com a sobrancelha erguida se virou para os alunos.

- O café acabou, dirijam-se as suas devidas aulas imediatamente. – Os alunos se moveram em silêncio saindo do grande salão e somente então Snape se virou para Minerva. – Trate de cuidar somente do que diz respeito a sua disciplina Minerva ou terei que tomar as devidas providências para afastá-la de seu posto.

- Me demitir?

- Exatamente. – Disse se aproximando e torcendo para que a mulher entendesse sua frase seguinte sussurrada como se fosse somente para ela ouvir. – Então se deseja proteger seus alunos queridos sugiro que fique calada e em seu lugar.

Dizendo isso saiu do salão pelo aglomerado de alunos retardatários que abriam-lhe caminho. Seus passos eram duros e apressados, sua mente trabalhava furiosamente enquanto pensava no que poderia acontecer com os alunos se Minerva saísse, na aparição de Potter e mais ainda nos avanços de sua busca pela filha de Voldemort. Estava tão concentrado que nem mesmo percebeu o olhar cravado em suas costas.

Neville não conseguia desviar os olhos das costas do diretor enquanto ele andava rapidamente pelo corredor esvoaçando sua capa negra como um demônio que caminhava em seu território infernal. Foi somente quando o homem virou no outro corredor que Neville apertou a alça da mochila e subiu a escada tentando não se visto por Filch, Madame Norra, os Carrow ou mesmo a Brigada Inquisitorial que viviam querendo pegá-lo, mas Neville era mais esperto do que os outros imaginavam. Rapidamente o menino cortou caminho pelas entradas secretas e chegou a porta da ala hospitalar sem ser visto. Devagar abriu a porta e entrou encontrando Madame Pomfrey arrumando o travesseiro de uma das macas. Quando a enfermeira viu o menino soltou um gritinho mínimo de surpresa e correu para fechar a porta rapidamente com um feitiço.

- O que faz aqui, senhor Longbottom? Sabe que o diretor proibiu qualquer visita a ala hospitalar. – Disse a enfermeira com os olhos assustados.

- Isso porque ele não quer que descubram o que houve com ela.

O olhar de Neville passou da mulher para a maca no fundo do recinto onde uma menina de cabelos vermelhos repousava com o rosto sereno de quem dormia tranquilamente.

- Como ela está? – Perguntou Neville indo até o lado da maca e pegando a mão dela entre as suas. Estavam geladas.

- Não teve melhoras significativas, continua dormindo.

- O que ele diz que aconteceu?

- Que depois de mandar o senhor para a detenção, conversou sobre as conseqüências de atitudes rebeldes e a mandou para a floresta proibida procurá-lo. O resto o senhor sabe, Hagrid a encontrou horas depois desacordada. O diretor acha que ela se perdeu e topou com alguma criatura ou planta que a deixou assim.

- Mentira. – Disse Neville com raiva. – Gina é a mais forte de nossa turma, sabia muito bem se defender e jamais se perderia na floresta. Foi ele, eu sei que foi ele.

- Isso é uma acusação muito séria, Longbottom. – Disse a mulher olhando sobre os ombros como se alguém pudesse ouvi-los. – Espero que não saia espalhando isso por ai, sabe que acabará castigado.

- Não ligo para isso. – Sussurrou Neville se aproximando do rosto da menina e tirando um fio de cabelo de sua testa. – Posso ficar alguns minutos?

- Senhor Longbottom o diretor não gostará de saber que deixei o senhor entrar aqui, quanto mais ficar.

- Por favor, só um pouco.

- Cinco minutos somente.

- Obrigado.

Madame Pomfrey foi para os fundos da ala hospitalar e Neville se sentou ao lado da menina fazendo juras de vingança e tentando entender o que havia acontecido com ela. Gina queria responder, mas seu corpo não respondia aos seus comandos. Ela ouvia a voz de Neville ao seu lado e sentia seu toque, queria muito responder, mas sua voz estava presa. Queria dizer que foi atrás dele para cumprir a detenção com ele, mas que algo a atacou sem que visse, queria dizer que estava bem e que não deveria se preocupar.

Mas qualquer tentativa era vã, pois ao ameaçar acordar uma dor lancinante a invadia atingindo seu corpo como brasa. Ardia tanto, queimava tanto e seu corpo nem ao menos se mexia. Algumas imagens distintas apareceram diante de suas pálpebras fechadas e no momento em que apareciam não era mais possível ouvir a voz de Neville ou sentir a vontade de contar aquela história para ele. Pois as imagens diante de seus olhos eram parte da verdade.

Via-se nitidamente sendo jogada na masmorra escura em companhia de Snape que se infiltrara nas sombras. Snape apertou-lhe o pescoço com força tirando-lhe o ar e causando vertigem, manchas brancas explodiram em seus olhos enquanto seu cérebro era provado de oxigênio. Ele só a soltou quando a sentiu perder os sentidos. O corpo de Gina bateu fortemente no chão, mas ninguém estava ali para notar. Seus joelhos ralaram e sua calça rasgou sobre o chão áspero. Ela tossiu e sua garganta arranhou enquanto seu peito doía com a força que usava para levar oxigênio para ele, aos poucos as manchas brancas sumiram e ela conseguia ver o nada a sua frente.

A menina tremeu ao ouvir uma risada cruel soar no ar, um riso maligno que não tinha origem, parecia estar em todos os lugares, inclusive dentro dela. Gina sempre fora conhecida por ser corajosa e destemida, mas naquele momento ela tremia de medo. Instintivamente levou a mão até o cós dos jeans em busca de sua varinha, mas não havia nada ali, a varinha sumira.

- Procurando por isso? – Perguntou a voz gélida em seu ouvido.

Gina sentiu a ponta da varinha tocando-lhe a pele sobre o pano grosso das vestes bem no meio das omoplatas onde normalmente repousava a mochila. Aos poucos sentiu algo liso e escorregadio subir por seus braços e se enrolar em seu pulso com força. Um grito rouco saiu de sua garganta quando seus braços foram erguidos acima da cabeça e seu corpo içado e preso por algo no teto. Seus pés estavam a vários centímetros do chão.

- Me solte! – Gritou se mexendo nervosamente e sentindo seus pulsos cortarem.

- Quanto mais se mexer, mais ficará presa.

Os passos de Snape se aproximavam e a cada passo a luz incidia mais forte sobre o ambiente permitindo que Gina visse o rosto pálido emoldurado pelos cabelos negros. Ele estava tão frio como a morte deveria ficar diante de sua vítima.

- Por que não me mata logo, Snape? – Perguntou a menina entre dentes. – Eu sei que é isso que você quer.

- Matar você? – Perguntou com a voz letal se aproximando da menina. – Não quero matá-la, não agora pelo menos.

- Então o que quer?

- Fazê-la sofrer do mesmo modo como eu sofri quando você tocou nos lábios dele, quando o abraçou e acariciou seus cabelos. Não deveria ter feito aquilo, ele era meu.

- Tudo isso por ciúmes? – Questionou Gina. – Você é louco.

- Talvez, ainda assim isso não te isenta do que fez.

- Eu não quero nada com Harry.

- Ah! Quer sim. – Snape sussurrou e ergueu a mão tocando na testa dela devagar. – Está tudo aqui na sua mente, eu vi cada desejo, cada esperança e querer. Eu sei o quanto você quer poder tocá-lo e senti-lo tocando em você. Mas... – Desceu os dedos pelo rosto dela até eles serem afastados pelo rosto virado. - ...você jamais saberá como é bom estar perto dele, sentir aquele calor emanar do corpo dele enquanto se aproxima para abraçá-la deixando-a sentir o perfume natural de baunilha.

- Pare!

- Não, senhorita Weasley. A senhorita queria saber como era estar com ele e estou te contando, pois quero que se torture cada vez que souber que ele jamais será seu. Você nunca vai sentir o gosto doce dos lábios dele entregues a si. Aquilo que você fez no final do jogo não se compara em nada com o real. São como morangos frescos e suculentos que se derretem em minha língua. Ah! – Suspirou fechando os olhos, seu coração palpitava de ansiedade e excitação. – Cada beijo era mais doce do que o outro e era apenas um simples prelúdio para o que vinha depois, os toques leves e suaves como pena da asa de um anjo até que ele ficava tão excitado, tão duro que qualquer anjo teria vergonha de como ele se mexia em cima de mim rebolando e gemendo enquanto eu sentia o calor de seu corpo suado e trêmulo. – Os olhos negros tremeram de prazer ao prender o maxilar dela entre as mãos e o apertar fazendo-a gritar. – E então, quando ele gozava era meu nome que ele gritava, o meu, saído do fundo da garganta rouca pelo boquete feito. Ah! Senhorita Weasley, você nunca saberá o que é isso. Porém...

Gina arregalou os olhos quando ele abriu sua capa escolar e passou a varinha sobre o pulôver cortando-o em uma linha perfeitamente reta, porém ele fez questão de abrir botão por botão de sua camisa enquanto falava.

- Você vai sentir o que eu senti com aquele beijo após o jogo e mais ainda o que eu fiz ele sentir.

- Eu já entendi. – Gritou Gina se mexendo nervosamente e sentindo o sangue dos pulsos escorrer pelo seu braço. – Eu não devia ter feito aquilo, mas não sabia que ele estava com você. Snape parou o dedo no último botão e ergueu os olhos para a menina. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados grudando na testa suada e suja, seus olhos estavam molhados pelas lágrimas do medo e ela sussurrava. – Eu sei que você é louco e cruel como só um comensal pode ser, mas também sei que você o ama mais que tudo, eu sei que você tem algo de bom, pois Harry viu isso em você e por isso o ama tanto. – Os olhos de Snape perderam o foco por um momento e revelaram toda a verdade para a menina, ela não precisava de legilimência, ele deu todas as cartas nas mãos dela. Todo o sofrimento e amor misturados com sacrifícios e ódio. Tudo claramente vistos pelos olhos perdidos naquele rosto cansado e machucado. – Professor?

Snape voltou os olhos para ela e a viu abrir a boca e fechar como se não conseguisse dizer o que estava em sua mente. E realmente Gina não conseguia e se lembrou de seu pai um dia lhe dizendo que nem todas as verdades eram fáceis de se carregar e agora ela tinha uma verdade que não conseguia suportar, pois era bela e cruel ao mesmo tempo. Era a verdade de Snape, a que ele tanto guardava e que deixou escapar em um momento de descontrole.

Nunca acreditara que o amor fosse tudo aquilo que lhe diziam, pensou que era apenas mais uma enrolação boba e infantil, mas agora entendia o quão poderoso ele era, pois o homem a sua frente era repleto dele. Parecia até mesmo que ele nascera dele e que o amor era parte de suas células, Snape morreria por Harry e por ele arriscaria qualquer coisa e qualquer pessoa, igual fez com Dumbledore.

Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos de Gina enquanto encarava o homem. Onde estivera esse sentimento no homem antes, onde havia se escondido e por que se escondeu tão fundo que somente Harry conseguiu desencavar. O que acontecera nesse meio tempo?

- Você é bom. – Ela sussurrou. – Eu sei que você é bom.

Snape fechou os olhos por um momento e respirou fundo. A menina acreditava que ele era bom, realmente acreditava, mesmo presa, machucada e sob forte ameaça. Ela acreditava, assim como Dumbledore e Harry.

- Não, senhorita Weasley. – Disse abrindo os olhos toldados como ferro, frios e vazios. – Não sou bom, sou egoísta, cruel, injusto, assassino. Não há bondade em mim, não tenho espaço para ela.

- Você é sim, eu vi. Me solte, por favor.

- Adoro quando começam a implorar. – Disse abrindo o último botão da camisa branca da menina expondo a pele alva e os seios pequenos sob o sutien simples e rosa. – Vou te torturar como jamais fiz com minhas vítimas e te prenderei em sua mente, você saberá a verdade, toda a verdade sobre o que fiz com você, ou melhor, sobre o que vou fazer com você. Você vai dormir e vai querer acordar para contar a todos o que o malvado professor fez, porém quanto mais consciente ficar menos se lembrará. O que será que a obstinada senhorita Weasley vai escolher?

Sorrindo torto e maliciosamente Snape se afastou e conjurou uma cadeira para si onde se sentou descansando as costas e tendo a bela vista da menina amarrada e cansada.

- Por favor. – Ela pediu.

- Eu disse que você imploraria a morte. – Os olhos negros encheram-se então de crueldade, transbordaram para seus lábios repuxados e para o feitiço proferido. – Incendium Ilusion.

Gina jamais imaginou que poderia gritar daquela forma, pensou que não tivesse voz para isso, mas quando o feitiço a atingiu não havia forças para evitar o grito. Ele saiu rasgando sua garganta com força enquanto sua cabeça era jogada para trás e suas mãos se fechavam. Parecia que Snape havia jogado óleo em cima de si e depois atiçado fogo em sua carne. Um fogo maldito que lambia sua pele com violência queimando-a e subindo pelas pernas e troncos até atingir o rosto. O fato de ver a pele intacta não mudava a dor que sentia. Ela gritou, se balançou tentando fugir, mordeu a língua em um ataque forte de dor e gritou de novo, agora era como se o fogo atingisse sua carne e tentasse destruí-la tentando chegar até o seu interior e devorá-lo.

Seus gritos eram estridentes e sua garganta estava estourada, sua boca cheia de sangue pela mordida na língua e seus pulsos esfolados. Snape permaneceu sentado olhando-a quase hipnotizado, por vezes fechava os olhos e sorria como se os gritos dela fossem a melhor e mais relaxante música. Foi somente quando Gina, minutos depois, começou a implorar que ele se levantou e foi até ela. A menina gritava enrolado devido o sangue na boca, mas Snape entendia todas as palavras. Ela pedia a morte, a liberação de seu castigo. Implorou, implorou e implorou para que ele a matasse. Foi quando ela tossiu com falta de ar de tanto gritar que ele cessou o feitiço e ela parou de se debater. Gina respirava rápido e com dificuldade, dava para ver seu peito subindo e descendo. Sua cabeça pendeu para frente quando seu corpo não conseguiu sustentá-la. Ela desabou inconsciente no chão quando Snape a soltou nos pulsos.

- Não lhe darei a morte. – Disse para a menina desacordada cujo o rosto brilhava de suor. – Eu seria misericordioso demais se fizesse isso.

Snape ergueu a varinha e apontou para a cabeça dela recitando um encantamento antigo em uma língua morta. A última coisa de que Gina se lembrava era de cair em um profundo abismo. Agora sabia o motivo de ver duas verdades, ou uma verdade e uma mentira, ela estava presa entre o mundo real e o dos sonhos, entre viver com a mentira ou morrer com a verdade. No fim ela fez o que pareceu mais sensato.

Os cinco minutos haviam se passado e Madame Pomfrey não fora lhe expulsar, então Neville continuou sentado ao lado do leito de Gina, lhe contou a noticia que saiu no Pasquim e como todos ficaram agitados com fato de Harry estar vivo. Ele ia começar a contar os planos que fizera para quebrar o regime autoritário de Snape, mas no exato momento um barulho na frente da ala o fez parar com a boca aberta e o coração acelerado, alguém tentava abrir a porta.

- Rápido, esconda-se. – Ele ouviu Madame Pomfrey dizer em uma voz nervosa.

Rapidamente Neville se escondeu embaixo da maca de Gina sendo escondido pelo longo lençol que caia até o chão. Madame Pomfrey acelerou o passo até a porta, mas antes de chegar até ela a porta se abriu com violência deixando a figura altiva de Snape entrar com a varinha erguida e um ar perigoso e atento em seu rosto. Neville tremeu ante o olhar dele, mas não fez nenhum barulho.

- Pelo amor de Deus! Isso é uma enfermaria. – Exclamou Madame Pomfrey.

- Por que a porta estava fechada? – Perguntou Snape em uma voz letal.

- Porque precisei me ausentar da ala por alguns minutos e o senhor não queria que ninguém viesse até aqui.

- Se ausentou? Por qual motivo?

- Acredito que eu ainda tenha o direito de usar o banheiro.

Snape pareceu desgostoso com a resposta, mas não retrucou, apenas baixou a varinha e a guardou entregando uma caixinha que trouxera na outra mão. Madame Pomfrey viu o conteúdo e se afastou indo para o final da aula. Enquanto isso Snape caminhou lentamente até os pés da maca de Gina. Neville podia ver os sapatos gastos do professor.

- Realmente não sabe o que aconteceu a ela? – Snape deveria ter apenas balançado a cabeça, pois a enfermeira continuou. – Não acredito nisso.

- Que eu me lembre você é paga para cuidar de pessoas doentes. – Disse Snape sem emoção na voz. – E não para duvidar dos outros, mas se tem tanta dúvida por que não pergunta para a própria senhorita Weasley/

Madame Pomfrey iria dizer que aquilo não tinha graça, mas ouviu uma tosse rouca e viu que Gina acordara. Rapidamente se aproximou da menina e começou a examiná-la, mas Snape não quis esperar nem que ela bebesse água.

- Senhorita Weasley, por favor, nos ilumine com sua visão sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

Gina piscou os olhos e engoliu o mínimo de saliva que sua boca seca conseguira acumular enquanto tentava entender o que ele queria dizer, foi somente após alguns minutos e uma levantada de sobrancelha que ela começou a falar.

- Eu fui atrás de Neville como havia ordenado, diretor. Quando cheguei lá fui atacada, nem consegui ver quem foi, depois não lembro mais nada.

- Ótimo.

Foi a única coisa que Snape disse antes de sair e caminhar para seu escritório com pressa. Não tinha tempo para perder com besteiras. Ao adentrar o escritório viu que Alvo não estava sozinho em seu quadro, havia uma mulher magra e feia que outrora fora diretora de Hogwarts e que agora só sabia fofocar sobre o que acontecia na ala hospitalar onde estava seu outro quadro. Snape não ligou para eles, apenas se sentou na velha cadeira dura de sempre e pegou alguns papeis.

- Então quer dizer que a senhorita Weasley acordou.

- Sim, você já sabe disso e sabe também que não fiz nada para a menina, ela mesma disse.

- Severus, você nunca soube mentir.

- Você não quer ouvir, então não me pergunte, não tenho tempo para nada disso. Preciso ver Harry.

- Novamente?

- Sim.

- Sabe que não deve, esse feitiço é complexo e perigoso na primeira vez, imagine na segunda.

- Não me importo com as chances de morrer, só quero vê-lo. Preciso saber se ele está bem.

- Severus, não se arrisque tanto.

- Alvo, você não sabe como é.

- Eu não sei o que? Como é difícil ficar sentado sem ter noticias da pessoa mais importante da sua vida? Sem ter idéia se está bem ou não, machucada ou ilesa? Acredite Severus, eu sei muito bem.

- Só que Harry não é Grindewald, ele não é tão inteligente assim visto a irresponsabilidade que fez entrando no Ministério da Magia. – Disse Snape exasperado. – Eu preciso saber como ele está.

Sem dar ouvidos para os protestos de Dumbledore, Snape saiu do escritório e desceu para as masmorras. Seus aposentos estavam frios como costumavam ser antes de Harry entrar em sua vida. Estava vazio, mas apesar da solidão comprimir seu coração e deixá-lo sem ar, Snape foi até seu quarto acendeu8 velas ao redor da cama e retirou a roupa. Somente de cueca deitou-se na cama sentindo o tecido tocar-lhe a pele com delicadeza, descansou a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos com um suspiro. Com um toque de varinha diminuiu a luz até que somente as velas o iluminassem e apontou a varinha para sua própria cabeça concentrando-se o máximo que podia no feitiço complexo que precisava fazer. Somente quando sua mão parou de tremer e seu coração desacelerou a um ritmo calmo e constante que ele fechou os olhos e mexeu os lábios.

- Solinus.

O feitiço clareou suas pálpebras antes de atingir sua mente com ferocidade. Sua mão pendeu para o lado caindo mole sobre a cama deixando que a varinha escorregasse para o chão e batesse com um baque surdo.

Quando seus olhos se abriram avistaram o céu azul e límpido cheio de nuvens brancas e espaçadas. Alguns pássaros voavam de um lado para o outro em uma sincronia perfeita. Snape virou o rosto para o lado e viu sua mão pousada na grama aparada nos limites de uma floresta, as árvores eram grandes e largas, pareciam pertencer a uma floresta muito velha e poderosa. Devagar levantou o tronco e avistou o restante do lugar. Era lindo, uma campina no meio de um lugar sombrio. Havia luz de um sol forte no céu caindo diretamente nas águas claras e límpidas da cachoeira que morria em um rio grande e fundo. Havia flores crescendo ao redor dele, de todas as cores formando um mosaico perfeito e no meio delas, sentado olhando para ele estava Harry Potter.

Snape pensou que iria demorar muito para conseguir falar com ele, que iria novamente tentar e tentar dia após dia sempre vendo apenas um vislumbre dos sonhos dele para finalmente conseguir se manter e falar com ele gastando suas forças e ficando exausto, mas dessa vez ele já estava lá. Era como se o esperasse o tempo todo. Harry virou o rosto em sua direção e Snape achou que nunca estivera tão bonito. Seus olhos verdes estavam mais brilhantes e maiores atrás dos óculos redondos que encaixavam perfeitamente no rosto jovem que trazia um pequeno arranhão na testa perto da bochecha esquerda. Ele sorriu e esticou a mão na direção dele o chamando.

Não houve um único segundo em que Snape parara para pensar antes de agir, apenas colocou um pé depois do outro e caminhou até ele tocando em sua mão. Estava quente e confortavelmente encaixada na sua o puxando para se sentar ao lado dele. Não podia negar sentir um solavanco em sua alma quando chegou perto do corpo dele. Harry exalava o cheiro gostoso de baunilha que sempre o invadia quando dormia agarrado a ele. Sua mão livre subiu até o rosto do menino deixando seus dedos enterrarem-se nos cabelos bagunçados e seu dedão acariciar a bochecha vermelha.

Fazia tanto tempo que não o tocava, tanto tempo que não olhava nos olhos dele assim a sós sem ter que se preocupar com o fato de que tinha comensais atrás deles. Ali, naquela campina em Hogwarts, dentro dos sonhos de Harry era somente os dois, somente Snape e Harry, casados, apaixonados.

- Harry. – Sussurrou Snape fazendo Harry fechar os olhos e postar sua mão em cima da dele entrelaçando seus dedos.

Snape sentiu seus olhos marejarem sem permissão quando Harry levou sua mão até os lábios dele e a beijou com devoção e carinho.

- Severus. Sinto tanto a sua falta. Tanto.

- Eu também. – Disse Snape segurando o rosto do menino com as duas mãos e o olhando com tantos sentimentos no olhar que eles eram confusos. – Sinto todos os dias. Todos os dias.

Sem nem mesmo pensar Snape trouxe o rosto de Harry para perto e selou seus lábios aos dele sentindo o costumeiro gosto de morango e maciez de pêssego. Harry logo abriu os lábios deixando que a língua desesperada do homem o invadisse e bailasse em sua boca como sempre fizera. Os lábios de Harry eram tão macios e deliciosos, encaixavam-se perfeitamente nos seus deixando-o com água na boca. Enterrou suas mãos no cabelo dele o trazendo completamente para si sentindo o corpo dele encostado ao seu.

- Deus, como você é delicioso. – Disse Snape mordendo seu queixo e descendo os lábios para o pescoço ouvindo um gemido rouco saindo da garganta dele.

Harry apertou os dedos nos cabelos negros de Snape e o puxou fazendo-o jogar a cabeça para trás ficando a mercê dos lábios dele que o invadiram com força e saudade enquanto se sentava no colo do homem. Snape rapidamente abriu a blusa do menino e rasgou sua camiseta deixando-o com o peito nu. Suas unhas passaram pelo peito de Harry passando pelos mamilos rijos e descendo pelo abdômen. Um gemido saiu por sua garganta quando ele mordeu seu lábio inferior. Rapidamente Snape postou suas mãos nos quadris de Harry e apertou sua bunda enquanto o colocava no chão e ficava por cima.

- Tira essa capa, eu quero você. – Disse Harry sem fôlego em meio a um beijo.

Snape ficou de joelhos e tirou sua capa e sobretudo quase rasgando a camisa. Quando seu peito ficou nu ele parou e olhou para o corpo do menino. Era tão lindo, tão perfeito. Seus olhos passaram desde o começo da calça até os olhos verdes e excitados. Teve que se concentrar um pouco para lembrar seu objetivo em entrar nos sonhos dele. Devagar se inclinou sobre o menino e beijou-lhe os lábios devagar e calmo. Ainda de olhos fechados sussurrou para ele.

- Fiquei com tanto medo, Harry. – Abriu os olhos e encontrou os olhos interrogativos de Harry. Queria tanto perguntar diretamente como estava e dar-lhe uma bronca pelo que fez, mas não podia deixá-lo desconfiar, ele tinha que continuar pensando que era apenas um sonho. – Medo que não estivesse bem.

- Estou bem, Severus, estou ótimo e melhor agora.

- Que bom. Era tudo que eu queria ouvir. – Disse Snape antes de atacar os lábios de Harry novamente.

Snape sentia o quadril de Harry levantando-se e encostando no seu fazendo-o sentir arrepios na espinha. Harry mordeu seu lóbulo e arranhou suas costas com desejo enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido.

- Eu quero você Severus, dentro de mim. Me fode, Severus. Como sempre fazia, forte, dentro, completamente.

Snape levantou a cabeça e olhou para Harry, seus olhos estavam mais do que famintos, estavam loucos de desejo. Sem poder negar a um pedido desse tanto por Harry quanto por ele mesmo, Snape agarrou Harry e o virou de costas no gramado baixando as calças dele rapidamente e jogando-as em qualquer canto assim como as suas. Quando voltou a se deitar sobre o menino gemeu ao sentir suas peles roçando uma na outra. Levou seus lábios para a nuca dele e a mordeu com força antes de descer a língua por suas costas sentindo a pele quente vibrar sobre ela.

- Ah, Severus. Essa língua.

Harry gemeu e se mexeu empinando o quadril e sentindo Snape o agarrando e o lambendo, beijando sua pele, abrindo seus lados e aventurando-se por seus meios deixando-o molhado e excitado. Snape sentia seu próprio membro vibrar com a excitação enquanto lambia e beijava aquele lugar tão especifico e seu. Sua língua desceu por aquele caminho encontrando a base do membro de Harry que gemeu alto ao sentir suas bolas sugadas pela boca esfomeada. A mão firme de Snape se fechou em seu membro e Harry gritou quando ele o movimentou para cima e para baixo puxando o prepúcio e exibindo a cabeça rosada.

- Severus, por favor. Quero você.

Não poderia agüentar o pedido dele, tinha que fazer, tinha que entrar nele e senti-lo quando se tornassem um dó, novamente unidos como sempre deveriam ter sido. Rapidamente Snape se posicionou atrás de Harry e usou a saliva em seu próprio pênis duro posicionando-o e forçando a entrada de Harry. O menino gritou, mas pediu que ele não parasse que continuasse até o fim, que enterrasse tudo até a base e depois saísse e voltasse. Snape o obedeceu agarrando seu quadril com força e o movimentando sentindo-o comendo seu membro que entrava e saia com força atingindo a próstata de Harry que gritava e se contraia chamando seu nome.

Snape deu um tapa forte na bunda de Harry antes de gritar seu nome e cair por cima dele sentindo Harry tremer e gozar também jorrando seu gozo no gramado verde e perfeito. Harry se deitou no chão e Snape deitou do seu lado o abraçando sem sair de dentro de si, queria sentir o quanto ele era quente enquanto o feitiço ainda não acabava, queria permanecer ao seu lado abraçado e beijando sua pele. Queria nunca ter que acordar e voltar para a realidade. Queria tanto ficar com ele, somente com ele, inteiramente com ele.

- Ela é linda. – Disse Harry de repente.

Snape saiu de dentro do menino sentindo ele mesmo um sentimento de abandono. Harry se virou para ele e tocou em seu rosto antes de encostar sua testa na dele e o beijar com aquela doçura que somente Harry conseguia ter. Apesar da felicidade uma dor ultrapassou Snape que se agarrou mais forte ao menino sentindo o quanto estava perto de acabar tudo aquilo ali.

- Eu queria, Harry, estar com vocês, eu queria. Mas não posso.

- Eu sei. – Disse Harry acariciando seu rosto. – Eu também queria, mas você é um comensal, eu sei. Também queria que isso fosse real, mas sei que nunca mais terei você. Eu sinto tanto, Severus. Eu amo você.

Harry sorriu para si, mas sua imagem estava fraquejando cada vez mais, indo embora. Todo o local se desfazia em suas mãos. Desesperado para que nada daquilo acabasse Snape se agarrou com força ao corpo do menino e olhou para seus olhos e falou alto como se caso sussurrasse não conseguisse ser ouvido.

- Eu também te amo, Harry.

A frase mal havia acabado de sair de sua boca quando seus olhos se abriram e Snape se viu novamente em seu quarto. As velas já haviam acabado e apagado. Sua cabeça doía e sangue saia de seu nariz. Não havia forças para se levantar, seu corpo estava pesado e dolorido como se tivesse acabado de cair de um prédio. Mas Snape não se importava com nada disso, queria apenas ficar ali sentindo as dores do corpo se misturarem com as lágrimas que escorriam.

Harry o amava. Ainda o amava.

Um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto antes de cair no inconsciente.

**N/A:**

**Sandra** **Longbottom**: Acredite, todo mundo quer matar o Snape, mas não pode morrer, ele precisa viver... ele precisa... Viu o que o Snape fez com a Gina, ele a maltratou mesmo e pior ainda, a prendeu com a verdade e a condenou a esquecê-la para viver,... ele foi cruel... e esse final hein, gostou?

**Daniela Snape**: Snape está fazendo o melhor que pode no cargo que está...vamos ver como será com as próximas rebeliões dos alunos neh.

**Andhy**: E então? Gina teve o que merece? Lys crescida vai demorar ainda alguns capítulos, mas será muito legal, Dumby não deixa Snape em paz nem depois de morto, mas é bom, por que ele precisa de alguém para dar forças para ele, o deixar no lugar. Então, gostou do encontro dos dois, mesmo em sonho? Vou considerar e pensar muito nesse caso do menino... vou pensar. Bjus

**Patronus moonstone: **Eu tenho o dom de deixar os outros chorando... é a vida.

**Eloisa**: Que bom que gosta da fic e fico feliz que concorde com os outros em questão de quanto a fic é boa, ela me dá trabalho. Rsrs... espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo... bjusss

**Tonks Fênix: **Gina sofreu bastante, mas ainda tenho coisas guardadas para ela. Gostei de escrever na visão do Sev, foi legal. Vamos ver a herdeira logo logo... calma...bjusss


	35. A descendente das Trevas

**Capítulo 35 – A descendente das Trevas**

Os papeis a sua frente o faziam franzir a testa, eram tantos documentos que tinha que ler e reler, compreender e pensar se assinava ou não. Sempre vira Dumbledore mexendo neles quando ia vê-lo, mas nunca teve curiosidade em saber sobre o que era e agora sentia que deveria ter perguntado.

- O documento sobre os registros de nascimento do próximo ano deverá ser enviado para o Ministério até a próxima segunda feira. Os arquivos de detenções e castigos são catalogados juntamente com as fichas dos alunos e os arquivos médicos tem que ser revisados e catalogados antes do começo do próximo trimestre.

Snape somente balançou a cabeça enquanto conferia os documentos em cima da mesa. Os recebera ainda aquela manhã diretamente do Ministério que conseguira terminar o extensivo trabalho de verificar as fichas dos alunos e conferir eventuais informações sobre suas ancestralidades bruxa. No fim foi Severus que pagou por isso tudo tendo que arrumar os documentos por si só. Por sua sorte já era noite de Natal e não havia alunos na escola para aprontar alguma coisa e lhe dar dor de cabeça lidando com os Carrow querendo castigá-los. Assim não precisava pensar rápido para tirá-los das mãos dos comensais da morte loucos para tirar o sangue daquelas crianças, mas tinha que confessar que não era nada sábio ficar encaminhando os alunos para Hagrid a todo momento, acabaria gerando duvidas nas mentes daqueles comensais idiotas e isso não seria nada bom para seu disfarce, por isso teve que se obrigar a ver os rostos machucados e os alunos internados na ala hospitalar pelos cruciatus que os comensais executavam neles em seus castigos. Ele não podia fazer nada e isso era o que mais o deixava irritado.

- Não acredito que estou tendo que perder tempo com isso tudo aqui. – Disse jogando alguns papéis no chão quando se levantou. – Me sinto um inútil. Potter está lá fora sabe se lá onde e o Lord simplesmente viaja para longe em busca de algo que ainda não consegui descobrir. Eu deveria estar fazendo algo de importante para ajudá-lo, ajudar Potter a ficar vivo.

- Ajudá-lo a voltar para você.

- Duvido muito que isso aconteça algum dia. – Disse Snape com um suspiro.

- Você sempre foi muito pessimista, Severus. Nem sempre tudo é um mar de coisas ruins, muitas vezes coisas boas acontecem.

- Prefiro não acreditar em algo tão bom assim, Alvo. Prefiro me assegurar de que ele não voltará para mim, que estará vivo, mas longe.

- Sei que tem medo de se machucar. – Disse Dumbledore mexendo-se levemente na cadeira em sua moldura. – Mas um pouco de esperança sempre é bom.

- Não tenho tempo de ter esperança. – Disse o homem sentando-se novamente e permanecendo por horas calado apenas se concentrando em seu trabalho. Quando terminou olhou no relógio e viu que era quase meia noite. – Preciso ir buscar um livro na área reservada da biblioteca.

- Severus, já é quase meia noite de Natal. A ceia está servida no salão principal e você deve estar cansado. Deixe isso para amanhã, vá se divertir.

- Me divertir? – Perguntou Snape em tom de zombaria. – Você só pode estar brincando comigo, Alvo.

- E por que eu estaria brincando? Você não é de ferro, Severus. Tem que dar um tempo para você também.

- Alvo. – Começou Snape em pé apoiando a mão nas costas de sua cadeira e olhando para o quadro com um olhar cansado e expressão exausta. – Estou realmente cansado, estou exausto. – Confessou passando a mão nos cabelos e os colocando para trás. – Tem horas que acho que não conseguirei seguir em frente, que não tenho forças para aguentar tudo isso, Suportar o Lord, os comensais, proteger as crianças e ainda seguir com nosso plano. Mas ai eu penso nele e nela, em como estão sozinhos jogados ao destino como dois mártires e sei que não posso parar. Eu preciso continuar, eu necessito encontrar um jeito de encontrar a filha do Lord e de ajudar Potter a derrotá-lo. Eu tenho que impedir que ele chegue ao ponto de ter que se entregar a morte.

- Você sabe que ele tem que fazer. Eu disse a você isso. Harry precisa se entregar a morte para derrotar Voldemort. É a única forma.

- Não. – Disse Snape firmemente deixando os nós dos dedos brancos de tanta força. – Tem que haver outra forma e eu vou encontrá-la, mesmo que não queira ajudar.

- Já disse que há um feitiço no nome da descendente, não posso lhe dizer o nome dela e nem onde está.

- Não importa, eu vou encontrá-la.

- Como pensa em fazer isso?

- Continuarei pesquisando, estou bem próximo de descobrir, preciso apenas de mais um livro.

Snape deu as costas para o ex-diretor e saiu porta afora descendo as escadas em caracol e atravessando os corredores vazios. Caminhou em silêncio pensando em todas as coisas que sempre enchiam sua cabeça. Sua capa esvoaçava no chão como uma sombra dependente, seus passos eram rápidos, porém silenciosos. Parecia que ele não queria que percebessem a sua presença e no fundo não queria, queria apenas passar despercebido por tudo, sumir de vista. Mas ele não podia simplesmente sumir ou simplesmente virar as costas para tudo o que estava a sua volta. Toda a escola que caia em suas costas como uma carga obrigatória a qual estava fadado a tomar conta.

Seus olhos avistaram Filch no fim do corredor esfregando a parede e resmungando alto com aquela gata aos seus pés. Quando passou por eles avistou o grande desenho na parede feito por algum grupo de rebeldes mostrando sua eterna lealdade a Potter. O leão fora muito bem pintado e o pomo de ouro voava sobre a cabeça dele sendo seguido por um menino magricela de óculos redondos e uma cicatriz de raio na testa. Ao contrário do Leão, Harry estava tão feio que Snape sentiu uma tremenda vontade de rir, mas segurou-se no último instante.

- Patético não é? – Perguntou a voz grossa no fim do corredor.

- O que faz aqui, Amico? – Perguntou Snape perdendo a vontade de rir e fechando a cara para o comensal que se aproximava.

- Não senti a mínima vontade de ir para a mansão Malfoy, preferi ficar aqui e esperar alguns alunos entrarem em encrenca para castigá-los, assim vão se dar conta de que sair por ai escrevendo "Armada de Dumbledore ainda resiste" é idiotice.

- Sua felicidade em tirar sangue me comove. – Disse Snape sem um único pingo de interesse fazendo até mesmo Filch olhá-lo com surpresa. – Perdeu algo em meu rosto Filch? – Perguntou voltando-se para o zelador.

- Não senhor, diretor. – Respondeu o homem com sua voz rouca voltando a atenção para o balde com solução de remover tinta.

- Ótimo, volte para seu trabalho e você Carrow...

- Eu o que Snape?

- Saia da minha frente.

Amico olhou para Snape com raiva, era sabido por muitos que os dois não se suportavam, mas por puro desprezo Snape nem ao menos lhe reservava atenção. Mesmo querendo muito enfrentar Snape, o comensal apenas fez uma careta de desgosto enquanto encarava o rosto impenetrável de Snape e lhe deu espaço dando um passo para o lado. Snape passou sem lhe dar um único aceno de gratidão e continuou até chegar a biblioteca onde encontrou Madame Pince sentada com seu coque muito bem apertado e suas roupas justas. A mulher iria lhe dizer alguma coisa, mas quando o viu e percebeu quem era apenas abaixou a cabeça voltando sua atenção para o livro em suas mãos.

Snape atravessou o recinto apressado até chegar a sessão reserva. Demorou alguns minutos para conseguir encontrar o que precisava, mas quando finalmente encontrou o livro desejado e o retirou da prateleira sentiu um alívio tão grande que se esqueceu de qualquer outra coisa. Folheou as páginas antigas e observou os nomes passarem diante de seus olhos ansiosos. A cada página que passava os dedos sujavam-se de pó, a ansiedade aumentava e em seu braço esquerdo a marca negra começava a arder em igual grau.

Sua testa começou a suar quando a dor no braço se intensificou, era quase o suficiente para tirá-lo de sua consciência, mas não podia perdê-la, tinha que permanecer consciente, continuar folheando e procurando, ela deveria estar ali, em uma daquelas páginas, em uma daquelas linhas. Seu coração batia forte dentro do peito, aquele livro era o que precisava, era o último que podia procurar, que podia consultar, sua última esperança e as folhas estavam acabando. Foi quase na última página que a encontrou no meio de um monte de nomes antigos, seu nascimento registrado e perdido em um antigo livro dos registros escolares.

- Achei você, Alexandra Morsteng. Achei você. – Sussurrou sentindo que a dor logo atingiria seu ápice.

Rapidamente rasgou a página do livro e guardou aquela folha em seu bolso interno, com esforço levantou-se e pegou o livro para guardá-lo na prateleira, mas nesse exato momento a dor foi demais, explodiu em seu braço como se o próprio Voldemort tivesse tacado fogo nele. Um grito forte e rouco saiu de sua garganta quando caiu no chão com força batendo a cabeça. No fundo conseguiu ouvir a exclamação de surpresa de Madame Pince que viera correndo para ver o que acontecera, mas a dor era tão intensa que não conseguia entender o que se passava ao seu redor, a única coisa que realmente entendia era que o Lord estava muito furioso e em sua mente ele só conseguia ouvir uma frase curta dita na voz de Voldemort. "Eu o perdi".

As mãos de Pince estavam em seus ombros e a mulher tentava segurá-lo, pois Snape se debatia no chão de tanta dor, mas ela era tão magra e fraca que era melhor apenas se afastar e olhá-lo gritar. Snape sentia como se as unhas do Lord estivessem arranhando sua pele, tirando tira por tira como uma faca em brasa. Seu estômago revirou e ele vomitou sujando seu queixo. Seus cabelos grudaram na testa e seus olhos quase reviraram nas órbitas, mas quando pensou que iria finalmente morrer seu corpo parou de se debater e ficou no chão arfando com força e sentindo-se mais dolorido do que jamais esteve em todas as sessões de cruciatus que levara na vida. Voldemort estava colérico. Quando conseguiu manter a respiração constante e enxergar com clareza o homem ameaçou levantar-se devagar. Madame Pince foi ajudá-lo, mas Snape apenas a afastou com força.

- Não preciso de sua ajuda. Saia daqui. – Rosnou entre dentes limpando o queixo na capa. – Eu disse SAI.

Madame Pince o olhou com reprovação e se levantou saindo devagar da biblioteca e deixando Snape sozinho e tremendo. Um novo grito saiu de sua garganta e se espalhou pela biblioteca enquanto seu corpo derrotado se entregava ao fim de sua sanidade e se deixava cair. Em um momento de desespero o homem rasgou a capa e viu a marca tão negra quanto seus olhos pulsando em sua pele como se tivesse vida. Exausto deixou seus olhos fecharem e esperou deitado no chão. O tempo passou e ele esperou. O relógio andou e ele esperou até que finalmente a dor cessou. Sumiu tão rápido como quando viera, simplesmente estava ali e agora não estava mais.

Devagar apoiou sua mão na estante e fez força para se erguer. Olhou ao redor e percebeu que em seu ataque sua magia destruíra os livros ao redor fazendo-os espalharem-se pelo chão em um amontoado de páginas velhas e rasgadas. Poderia arrumar tudo aquilo, estava tão cansado que simplesmente estralou os dedos e um elfo apareceu na sua frente.

- Chamou Gutir, senhor diretor?

- Sim. – Disse Snape secamente sem se importar com o nome da criatura. – Arrume toda essa bagunça.

Sem dizer mais nada saiu da biblioteca sentindo seu corpo tremer a cada passo, mas mantendo-o ereto como se nada tivesse acontecido, mesmo que a manga rasgada em seu braço não estivesse exatamente escondida. Madame Pomfrey estava do lado de fora, aguardando e soltou uma exclamação quando viu o homem sair pela porta.

- Você não contará nada para ninguém. – Sibilou Snape aproximando-se da mulher apontando o dedo para seu rosto.

- Sim, diretor.

A bibliotecária observou o homem andar pelo corredor devagar e visivelmente dolorido, no fundo, atrás das barreiras da raiva sobre ele havia um resquício de pena que a fez continuar observando-o até que sumisse na esquina. Devagar entrou na biblioteca e soltou um xingamento que jamais soltara na frente de outra pessoa. Gutir, o elfo, levantou as orelhas de surpresa, mas logo continuou seu trabalho usando sua magia para que se arrumasse tudo. Algumas prateleiras já estavam em seu lugar com os livros devidamente colocados e organizados por ordem de assunto.

- Mas o que houve aqui? – Se perguntou Madame Pince caminhando entre os livros que ainda não foram arrumados.

A mulher continuou caminhando até o corredor onde ele estivera antes e parou diante do livro aberto no chão com uma página rasgada. Franziu a testa questionando-se o motivo dele querer alguma coisa com aquele livro. Abaixou-se e o pegou fechando-o e passando a mão pela capa.

"Mérlin e seus descendentes corrompidos"

A dúvida pairou sobre a mente da bruxa, mas não encontrando uma resposta plausível para aquela busca Madame Pince apenas resmungou pela página rasgada e devolveu o livro para seu devido lugar na prateleira. Enquanto isso Snape adentrava ao escritório do diretor ainda fraco e parava de chofre ao ver a movimentação entre os quadros.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou diretamente para Alvo.

- Fineus ouviu a senhorita Granger quando ela abriu a bolsa em busca de um remédio, parece que eles foram atacados por Nagini, pois ela disse que a mordida da cobra não fora tão profunda.

- Quem foi mordido?

- Harry.

Snape levou a mão a boca e fechou os olhos com força. Não sabia se naquele momento rezava ou esquecia-se de tudo. Só sabia que desta vez teria que esperar alguma resposta. Não poderia entrar nos sonhos dele novamente, a última vez o desgastou completamente, quase anulou sua força vital e o levou a morte. Com determinação engoliu o medo e abriu os olhos encarando Dumbledore.

- Encontrei o nome dela, preciso ir atrás. – Disse indo até a mesa e arrumando alguns papeis antes de sair.

- Espere. – Disse Dumbledore quando Snape deu as costas e foi em direção a porta. - Sei que precisa ir, mas peço que aguarde um pouco. Preciso de você aqui para fazer uma tarefa muito importante.

- Que tarefa?

- Fineus está o tempo todo de vigia em seu outro quadro. Assim que Hermione disser onde estão preciso que leve a espada para Harry.

- Sabe que levei a espada para o cofre em Gringotes, está no cofre de Belatriz, não posso simplesmente ir até lá e pegá-la novamente.

- Aquela espada é falsa.

Snape pensou que haveria um burburinho ensurdecedor por parte dos quadros, mas para sua surpresa eles ficaram calados e apenas escutavam com atenção.

- Antes de morrer, eu tive que encantá-la para que ficasse escondida comigo e assim ninguém a pegaria em vão. – Dizendo isso o quadro girou para frente evidenciando um buraco onde repousava a espada de prata de Godric Griffindor. – Tive que colocar uma falsa no lugar, pois sabia que corria perigo e somente Harry pode pegar essa espada, se alguém de Voldemort a pegar o menino jamais conseguirá fazer o que tem que fazer. Dei uma dica a ele dizendo que em meu testamento queria que ele ficasse com ela. Certamente o Ministério não permitiu por não ser um pertence meu, mas espero que ele tenha entendido o quanto é importante ele ficar com ela.

- E quanto tempo terei que esperar? Eu tenho o nome da descendente, Alvo, posso ir atrás dela agora mesmo.

- Não, preciso que você fique, precisamos aguardar notícias deles.

- Aguardar a menina Granger abrir a bolsa e nos dizer onde estão, mesmo que não tenha feito isso até agora?

- Ela está desesperada, sozinha e cuidando de Harry. Por mais inteligente que ela seja, uma hora ela deixa algo escapar.

E por sorte essa hora não demorou a chegar. Snape já estava impaciente enquanto lia e relia aquela página rasgada várias e várias vezes prendendo-se no nome da mais importante bruxa da linhagem de Mérlin. Sua descendente Alexandra Morsteng, uma poderosa bruxa que nasceu muitos anos depois e que fora a única a carregar em seu sangue o poder que regia Mérlin. Apesar dos familiares ficarem muito felizes por finalmente ter alguém tão poderoso assim em sua casa, Alexandra não era nem de longe parecida com o grande mago. Ela era impiedosa e trazia em seu olhar uma frieza desigual, não se importava com ninguém e se divertia caçando e matando animais e por vezes pessoas que se metiam em seu caminho. Por anos ninguém quis impedi-la, ela era forte demais para eles, até que seus familiares se afastaram e com a ajuda de outros bruxos igualmente fortes conseguiram prendê-la em uma caverna encantada onde seus poderes eram nulos. Ela tinha apenas nove anos quando a deixaram naquela caverna para sempre.

Era a vigésima vez que lia aquele texto quando Fineus apareceu em seu quadro dizendo onde eles estavam. Era aquele momento, o momento em que tanto esperava. Pegou a espada atrás do quadro de Dumbledore e a guardou em uma bolsinha pendurada no cós de sua calça escondida pela capa. Olhou uma última vez para Dumbledore e partiu para fora do castelo em direção a Floresta de Deão e de lá para um lugar distante que exigiria mais do que imaginava de sua força. Snape esperava que não fosse muito frio em Moscou.

Quando seus pés finalmente tocaram o chão Snape sentiu o vento frio bater em seu rosto como um carinho doloroso. Seu hálito virava fumaça no ar. Estava tão escuro e silencioso que chegava a ser aterrorizante, não para ele é claro, escuro e silêncio não eram nada para quem andava na beira do inferno como ele, sendo sempre esperado pelas almas condenadas que arrancara dos inocentes. Aquele lugar chegava a ser tranqüilizante para ele, um possível lugar onde poderia repousar em um futuro distante e quase não existente.

Devagar deu outro passo a frente, mas naquele lugar um mínimo passo era suficiente para gerar um barulho ensurdecedor. Sem se mexer pegou a varinha e recitou um feitiço que faria seus passos, além de silenciosos, não marcarem a neve onde passava. Caminhou pelo escuro da floresta procurando por ele, estava ali em algum lugar e precisava achá-lo, vê-lo. Depois de alguns minutos andando a esmo entre árvores velhas sua mão tocou algo no ar e sua mente lutava contra a vontade de ir embora. Havia feitiços ali, feitiços de ocultamento e confusão que garantiriam que quem estivesse por ali não os encontrassem e fosse embora o quanto antes. Mas as habilidades de Hermione Granger não eram suficientes para alguém como ele que facilmente podia conter a vontade de ir embora e desfazê-los com um aceno de varinha.

Mas desfazer os feitiços seria idiotice, eles ficariam desprotegidos demais. Tinha que pensar, não podia simplesmente passar pela barreira e estender a espada para o menino. Primeiro, pois Dumbledore lhe disse que ele teria que pegá-la sendo corajoso, segundo porque Potter usaria para matá-lo. Precisava pensar. O homem continuou andando em volta da barreira sentindo-a tremer na ponta de seus dedos até que conseguiu pensar em uma maneira de chamá-lo e um lugar para deixar a espada. Com rapidez correu para dentro da floresta e voltou alguns minutos depois.

Naquele momento foi preciso toda a sua força para executar o feitiço, pois a cada pensamento feliz vinha um que o derrubava. Mas no fim ele conseguiu apenas se segurar no fato de que em alguns minutos veria Harry na sua frente, não em um sonho, não no meio de uma guerra, mas na sua frente novamente, seu Harry após meses de angústia pela falta de notícia. Seu Harry que o invadia em sonhos e lembranças. Foi pensando nele que Snape ergueu a varinha e sussurrou o feitiço.

- Expecto Patronum.

Da ponta de sua varinha saiu a tão conhecida corça, a imagem de Lilian que chamava quando se sentia sozinho e com saudades do sorriso dela. Mas desta vez ela estava diferente, sua forma não era mais tão delicada nem tão pequena. Estava maior e mais forte e em sua cabeça havia uma pequena galhada nascendo. Era um cervo jovem, era Harry personificado em seu patrono, não mais Lilian. Snape sentiu sua mão tremer na varinha quando o patrono veio em sua direção e tocou o focinho com cuidado em sua barriga. Ele ficou ali parado até que Snape conseguiu lhe dizer o que precisava.

- Vá.

O patrono caminhou lentamente pela relva forrada de neve e ultrapassou a barreira dos feitiços, logo ela sumira de vista, era apenas uma luz mínima distante e que foi engolida pela escuridão, mas estava ainda viva, Snape podia sentir isso. Rapidamente usou um feitiço de desilusão e aguardou ansioso. Os minutos passaram e ele já começava a ficar irritado com a espera até que avistou a luz no meio da escuridão aumentando lentamente. Seu patrono caminhava entre as árvores com segurança e elegância que não eram compartilhadas com o menino que o seguia. Harry olhava extasiado para o patrono e caminhava tropeçando nas raízes grandes das árvores. Havia momentos em que quase corria. Snape ficou por um tempo parado apenas o olhando vir em sua direção e sentiu uma enorme vontade de abrir seus braços e o embalar em seu peito, apertá-lo com força e beijar seus lábios. Mas Harry não o enxergava e por isso passou ao seu lado correndo e continuou seguindo o patrono.

O mestre de poções correu em seu encalço até que o viu parado na beira do lago congelado. Snape ficou atrás de uma árvore grande, seu coração palpitava fortemente enquanto via o menino inutilmente tentar feitiços simples para pegar a espada no fundo.

- Vamos, Potter, pense.

O sussurro de Snape fora incrivelmente fraco, mas suficiente alto para que o menino virasse a cabeça em sua direção procurando o autor do barulho. Snape não se incomodou em seu esconder, apenas ficou encarando os olhos verdes e confusos dele, perdendo-se em sua imensidão. Estava perto agora, só precisava dar mais alguns passos a frente, mas não podia, só podia ficar olhando-o quebrar o gelo com a varinha e devagar iniciar o tortuoso ritual de tirar a roupa. Enquanto Harry tremia sentindo o frio bater em sua pele branca, Snape tremia com o desejo que queimava lhe a alma cada vez que via um peça de roupa dele cair ao chão. Seus olhos brilharam banhando-se no corpo jovem que outrora dormira agarrado ao seu.

Havia algumas marcas novas em seu peito, cicatrizes recém adquiridas e que queria muito poder beijar, mas de resto era o mesmo corpo que lhe deixava excitado. Seu abdômen estava agora liso como sempre fora antes de ter engravidado, nem mesmo parecia que tivera acolhido ali uma pequenina criança. Sua filha que estava agora distante e perdida de sua vista. Snape apoiou o braço na árvore e sua cabeça no braço segurando-se para não ir até ele e o beijar com força nos lábios roxos de frio. Não podia negar que não imaginara o tamanho de sua emoção ao vê-lo, pensou que conseguiria se controlar melhor, assistir a tudo como se nada importasse, mas não havia como, o amor era poderoso demais.

Harry mergulhou na água congelada e Snape ficou do lado de fora contando os segundos para que ele saísse de lá, para que sua cabeça aparecesse na superfície da água e ele respirasse profundamente o ar gelado que queimaria seu pulmão, somente nesse momento poderia ir embora cumprir com seus afazeres e se conformar que aquela talvez fosse a última vez que o visse.

Mas Harry não subiu. Vários minutos se passaram e ele continuou embaixo da água. Snape deu um passo a frente olhando atentamente e quando ouviu batidas abafadas no gelo grosso se preparou para pular e o pegar antes que se fosse, porém nem mesmo conseguiu dar o primeiro passo, pois Rony Weasley passou correndo ao seu lado chegando a triscar em seu braço e se jogou completamente vestido na água. Snape voltou para trás da árvore e esperou, em segundos a cabeça de Rony emergiu na superfície e agarrado ao seu braço estava Harry. O alívio foi tão grande que Snape se reservou um sorriso antes de confirmar que ele conseguira pegar a espada.

Então tudo caiu sobre si e Snape se deixou sentir o desgastante pesar de ter que se distanciar novamente de algo tão puro como Harry. Um menino tão cuja a alma incandescia de luz, mas uma luz que não chegava até Severus. Harry não mais o iluminava, ele estava perdido e abandonado. Harry era especial, percebia isso enquanto via os dois meninos, amigos, se olhando e se protegendo. Harry era tudo, ele não era nada.

Bateu a mão silenciosamente na árvore, teria que ir embora, sair da sua vida, ele não pertencia mais a Harry. O que ainda estava fazendo ali? Por que se condenava a dor? Com os olhos queimando Snape deu as costas aos dois e se distanciou, o anjo foi deixado para trás e o verme estava indo embora lentamente caminhando para longe de sua luz. Quando chegou longe o suficiente para não mais sentir a presença dele, Snape retirou de seu bolso a página rasgada do livro e se concentrou no destino. Prendeu-se aos olhos verdes e girou o corpo sentindo-o desprender do chão e vagar no infinito até que sentiu seus pés baterem no chão duro. Quando abriu os olhos não havia mais árvores ao redor, não havia galhos cheios de neve e nem lagos congelados. Estava no meio de uma rua larga com prédios colados uns aos outros estendendo-se infinitamente pela rua escura e molhada pela recente chuva.

O homem caminhou sentindo dor no rosto maltratado pelo vento, mas não parando e nem reclamando. Depois da provação que teve afastando-se novamente de Harry um pouco de dor era bom. Seus olhos esquadrinhavam as casas e os prédios procurando o lugar certo, sua mão mantinha-se agarrada a varinha e atentava-se a qualquer possível ataque pelas costas. Como comensal da morte Snape sabia muito bem quando estava sendo observado ou seguido, por sorte nenhuma das sensações aconteciam naquele momento, ele era apenas um homem solitário caminhando sozinho em uma rua vazia.

Seus passos aceleraram quando se viu perto do prédio que estivera buscando. Após alguns segundos finalmente se viu diante de um prédio antigo e de aparência abandonada e pobre. Havia um muro alto ladeando ele e um portão de ferro na entrada que estava claramente fechado com correntes élficas. Somente a pessoa que colocou aquelas correntes poderia abrir o portão. Não havia outra entrada, então precisava pensar como o Lord entraria caso a entrada ficasse impossibilitada. Seria uma forma que somente ele pudesse fazer. Foi somente depois de pensar um pouco e descobrir os feitiços protetores que percebeu que havia uma única maneira de entrar ali sem que os feitiços o detectassem e Snape sorriu com o fato de que aqueles feitiços não o impediriam, não quando já chegara tão longe assim.

Concentrando-se o máximo que conseguia Snape deu um pequeno impulso nos pés e ergueu-se no ar. Sentia-se grato por Voldemort lhe ensinar aquilo, apesar de o motivo ser apenas a precisão de um servo que conhecesse esse truque para outros fins, Snape não podia negar que a sensação de voar livre no ar era deliciosa. Pairou sobre o prédio vendo que seus pensamentos estavam corretos. Voldemort deixou seus feitiços preparados para impedir que outra pessoa entrasse pelos muros, pelo portão ou voando em qualquer tipo de veículo, mas deixou que os feitiços permitissem a entrada de alguém voando sem veículo, como somente ele saberia fazer, sorte que o Lord esquecera-se do fato de que Snape também sabia isso, ou que jamais imaginou que seu servo mais leal chegasse até ali.

Mas Snape deixou aquele prédio e o motivo de estar ali de lado por um único momento de prazer pessoal, fechou os olhos e se ergueu mais alto no céu descarregando naquele ato a tensão de tudo que passara até ali, as dores e tristezas, as alegrias e alívio. Esvaziou a mente de qualquer pensamento possível, até mesmo e especialmente sobre Harry e sua filha. Por um momento apenas se deixou existir e sentir. Subiu e subiu, seus cabelos esvoaçaram ao vento forte e seu peito encheu-se de ar com a respiração forte. Será que poderia atingir o céu se continuasse a subir? Será que existia um céu para ele, um lugar tranqüilo onde estaria destinado a ir? Será?

- Não.

O sussurro verdadeiro perdeu-se entre as nuvens do alto céu de Moscou e Snape se deixou cair em escuridão despencando para o chão duro, mas antes que batesse no asfalto girou o corpo para o lado e ergueu-se pelo muro parando diante da janela do penúltimo andar onde a abriu e se esgueirou para o corredor abandonado. Não podia negar que jamais imaginou que Voldemort iria deixar uma descendente das trevas, mãe de sua filha ficar naquele prédio abandonado, mas teve que admitir que era um lugar tão improvável que provavelmente Voldemort não imaginou que alguém poderia achá-lo ou sequer pensar nele, muito menos ter imaginado que alguém chegaria tão longe a ponto de saber que ela existia.

Sua varinha estava erguida diante de seu corpo iluminando o caminho sujo de entulhos que o atrapalhava. Quando chegou ao último cômodo do corredor viu que havia luz por baixo da porta. Devagar apertou mais a varinha na mão e estendeu a mão para girar a maçaneta, porém antes que conseguisse a porta abriu e atrás dela apareceu uma mulher de olhos intensos e cabelos loiros caindo em cachos soltos pelas costas. Seu rosto era anguloso e belo como a mais linda princesa dos reinos encantados que as famílias trouxas contavam em histórias idiotas de crianças. Os olhos de Snape caíram sobre seu corpo perfeitamente escondido por um pequeno vestido preto que ia até sua coxa deixando de fora as pernas torneadas e um pé delicado em uma sandália prateada. Um sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto dela antes de lhe estender a mão.

- Olá, Severus, estive esperando por você, demorou demais.

- Alexandra Morsteng?

- Ou como me chamava antes em pensamento "a maldita descendente das trevas".

**N/A:** Olá pessoal, desculpem a demora em postar, estava realmente sem inspiração, mas aqui está mais um capítulo. Porém aviso que ficarei ai uma semana sem postar, pois vou me concentrar em meu livro, mas logo logo posto mais... ok...então me deixem reviews muito legais que posto com muito gosto...

**Sandra Longbottom:** Oieee... que bom que gostou do capítulo, estão ficando mais difíceis de escrever, mas estou fazendo o meu máximo, Gina tem um trabalho muito importante em capítulos adiante, não podia matá-la. McGonagall é uma veia foda. Bom, o próximo capítulo será sobre a herdeira das trevas, ou pelo menos a mãe dela. Bjussssss

**Alma Frenz:** A cena de Gina percebendo o amor de Snape foi importante porque vai ser crucial no momento da batalha. Achei que estava na hora de Snape e Harry ter um outro encontro caliente, estava faltando. Achei que o final ficaria muito legal com ele descobrindo que Harry ainda o amava e como assim você está sem net? E o resto da fic? Vou morrer, eu vou morrer, estou sentindo em meu âmago...

**Eloisa**: Valeu pelo review, espero que tenha realmente apreciado o quanto de misto eu coloco nesses capitulos, tem amor, raiva, pena, raiva, dor e raiva... rsrsrs... o encontro de Harry e Snape realmente foi interessante e bonito.

**Tonks Fênix:** Eu tenho esse dom de fazê-los odiar e amar ao mesmo tempo, não se preocupe que a vingança de Snape esta terminada, não há mais nada para se vingar, mas Gina será uma peça importante mais adiante, lembre-se disso. Harry na verdade já meio que sabe meio que se nega, mas isso será visto só mais a frente. Bjusss

**Renata:** Foi difícil imaginar o feitiço usado pelo Snape, mas tive que inventar algo intenso e que o desgastasse demais. No fim, pelo menos serviu para que ele percebesse o amor de Harry, Gina será importante daqui a alguns capítulos.

**Mulamxd:** Que bom que voltou... espero que tenha apreciado esse capítulo, logo logo posto mais, lembre-se do castigo de Gina, será impoirtante futuramente.

**Mr. Snape:** Muitas coisas ainda acontecerão...


	36. O casebre em chamas

**Eloisa: Pois é, finalmente a descendente das trevas, mãe da guerreira das sombras apareceu na história, espero que goste do restante dos acontecimentos. Bjusssss**

**Daniela Snape... tanks tanks tanks**

**Sandra Longbottom: Sim, finalmente a descendente das trevas foi descoberta, logo abaixo você vai ver a conversa que ela teve com o Snape, Gina vai ter um papel decisivo em um momento tenso...bjussss**

**Renata: Eu sempre quis saber como era o Snape como diretor, então matei minha vontade agora... ebaaaaaa**

**Tonks Fênix: Eu tenho que parar em momentos assim, só dessa forma que poderei prender vocês na história. Hummm, nem vou te dizer muita coisa sobre a descendente, pois está logo aqui embaixo. Vamos ter ainda muito Snape, depois Harry e quem sabe depois Harry e Snape... quem sabe... minha mente é doida... bjusss**

**Capítulo 36 – O casebre em chamas**

Snape franziu a testa e olhou firmemente para a mulher ainda mantendo sua varinha apontada diretamente para o coração dela. Ela, no entanto, não aparentava preocupação com essa ameaça, mesmo estando completamente desarmada, apenas balançou seus cabelos e piscou batendo os cílios grandes um nos outros e sorriu abertamente mostrando dentes brancos e bonitos.

- Como sou mal educada. – Disse a mulher abrindo mais a porta. – Por favor, entre. – Snape permaneceu onde estava, ainda parado, ainda a observando e gravando em sua mente cada detalhe que talvez lhe fosse importante posteriormente. – Ora essa, se eu quisesse lhe fazer algum mal já teria feito antes mesmo de você entrar nesse prédio, então vamos deixar de besteira e começar a ser civilizados. Que tal? Eu vou tentar de novo. Por favor, entre.

Alexandra abriu a porta e entrou caminhando por uma sala ampla, Snape apertou os dedos na varinha e deu um passo a frente, automaticamente seus ombros tencionaram e sua pupila se dilatou, seu rosto endureceu e sua magia era sentida na ponta dos dedos das mãos. Era como os dias em que saia em missão por Dumbledore ou Voldemort, sempre correndo risco, sempre perto demais da morte que era capaz de senti-la fungar em seu pescoço. Ele a sentia, estava ao seu lado e naqueles momentos era preciso ser mais do que meticuloso, era necessário estar preparado para qualquer eventualidade, qualquer sinal de movimento, um cheiro diferente, um olhar entregador. Tudo deveria ser percebido pelo homem, processado e analisado rapidamente pelo seu cérebro.

A porta se fechou sozinha atrás de si, mas Snape não olhou para trás, sabia que não havia ninguém ali, era treinado para saber rapidamente onde estavam as pessoas escondidas e tinha completa consciência de que estava sozinho com a bela mulher que se sentava na poltrona confortável de sua sala. Era ela o perigo, era com ela que devia tomar cuidado.

- Sente-se.

- Acho que não.

- Sabe, para uma pessoa que exerce a função de professor, você não é muito educado. – Disse a mulher cruzando as pernas.

- Não costumo ser educado com inimigos.

- Mas eu não sou sua inimiga, Severus.

- Como sabe meu nome?

- Eu sei muito mais do que isso, posso te contar, mas só se você se sentar como um cavalheiro e me dar a devida atenção, pois não temos tanto tempo assim, logo ele voltará e se o encontrar acredito que ficará muito bravo.

- Quem voltará? O Lord?

- Bem que ele disse que o chamam de Lord, eu não acreditei, mas parece que é verdade. Bom, como eu disse, não temos muito tempo. Abaixe sua varinha e sente-se.

Snape cerrou os lábios com força enquanto pensava no que deveria fazer. Estava diante da descendente das Trevas, amante do Lord e mãe da guerreira das sombras. Sua mão ardia e seus dedos formigavam, todos os nervos lhe diziam que deveria continuar alerta, mas que deveria seguir a mulher, fazer o que ela estava lhe dizendo. Por isso abaixou a varinha, mas não a guardou. Devagar caminhou pela sala e se sentou na outra poltrona, era confortável e quente. Havia uma janela que estava aberta e por ela entrava uma brisa fria que era gostosa ao se misturar com o ar morno do local. Um lustre no alto continha lâmpadas acesas que deixava a mulher em maior evidência deixando-a mais bonita e encantadora o que ia completamente ao contrário do que havia lido na lenda. As Trevas era feia, horrível aos olhos dos homens mesmo com seu charme que os encantava, já Alexandra era tão bela que Snape não cansava de olhá-la.

- Não acredito que pensou isso. – Disse Alexandra antes de soltar uma gostosa gargalhada. – Todos pensam isso.

- Então você lê pensamentos.

- Na verdade um pouco mais do que isso. Eu posso ler mentes, memórias, sentimentos, almas. Eu sei tudo sobre você, eu sei o porquê está aqui, sei sobre Harry e sobre sua filha.

Snape franziu a testa e apertou mais a varinha na mão, quase imediatamente ao ouvir a mulher falando ele se levantou. Ela sabia da existência da menina e nesse caso o Lord também saberia e isso era algo que não só comprometia Harry e a menina, mas seu papel como espião. Voldemort o caçaria e o torturaria para que lhe contasse toda a verdade sobre sua traição e quando terminasse iria matá-lo sem lhe dar a chance de ajudar Harry a derrotá-lo. Ele morreria em vão.

- Acho que cansei de ser educada, eu disse para sentar-se.

Alexandra levantou a mão em sua direção e Snape sentiu seu corpo ser empurrado por uma força invisível que o fez cair sentado novamente na poltrona. Com um movimento de dedos da mulher sua varinha voou de sua mão e foi parar na dela que a analisou atentamente rodando-a entre os dedos finos com unhas muito bem feitas.

- Sempre achei interessante o fato de precisarem usar varinha para poder exprimir seus poderes, mas também achei muito frustrante, sabe, ter que depender de algo tão fútil como esse pedaço de madeira. Mas acredito que depois de um tempo isso vira algo tão pessoal que seria uma lástima destruí-la. – Ela sorriu vendo Snape tentando se mexer. – Eu vou te soltar. – Disse Alexandra devolvendo a varinha para o colo do homem. – Mas você vai ficar quieto e me ouvir, já disse que não temos muito tempo e sei que tem perguntas para mim. Então as faça e vá embora o quanto antes.

Snape estava morto de raiva enquanto olhava para a mulher, seus braços estavam presos ao lado do corpo e sua varinha estava deitada em sua perna, inútil sem a possível manipulação de sua mão. Estava vulnerável nas mãos daquela mulher, entregue ao destino que ela desejasse para si. Todos os anos de espião e treinamento, tantas missões bem sucedidas não o prepararam para alguém como ela. Devagar assentiu lentamente com a cabeça e a viu levantar a mão fazendo com que seu corpo ficasse livre daquela força.

- O que é você? – Perguntou Snape segurando a varinha na mão.

- Sou quem você tanto procurou, a descendente das trevas. – Disse ela simplesmente. – Vou pegar um chá enquanto formula suas perguntas. Mas receio que seu tempo esteja se esgotando.

Alexandra se levantou e foi até a cozinha. Snape ouviu barulhos distintos de panelas se batendo e logo depois a voz dela chegando até a sala pelo corredor.

- Ficaria muito melhor para conversar se viesse até aqui.

Snape se levantou e devagar caminhou até a cozinha que nada mais era do que uma cozinha simples e branca, clara como a neve com armários bonitos e singelos e uma mesa no centro. A mulher indicou a mesa com a mão e levantou uma sobrancelha lembrando-o o que aconteceria se não se sentasse. Snape não se negou, apesar de todos os seus pelos da nuca se arrepiarem somente com o mero pensamento de ficar em um estado tão vulnerável como sentado em uma mesa com alguém poderoso andando de um lado para o outro a sua volta.

- Ok, vamos começar as diversas perguntas. Comece.

- Tudo bem então, senhora Morsteng.

- Senhorita. – Disse a mulher segurando um pote cheio de ervas. – Não me casei, ainda sou uma senhorita, na verdade nem teria como me casar, não dá para conhecer muitas pessoas quando se fica trancada em uma caverna, não é mesmo?

- Podemos começar desse ponto então. – Disse Snape seguindo-a com seus olhos negros e intensos cheios de perguntas e desconfiança. – Li que você é da linhagem de Mérlin, uma renegada pelas coisas que fazia quando criança. Você matava animais e pessoas apenas por diversão.

- Não, não era por diversão. Eu fazia aquilo que a pessoa queria. – Alexandra colocou uma caneca para esquentar com água e se virou para Snape olhando-o atentamente, havia um ar estranho naquele rosto, uma sombra difusa em seus olhos, atrás de sua pupila, algo esperando o momento certo para aparecer. – Eu sentia dentro deles os desejos e anseios, eu os ouvia sussurrando em minha cabeça, era como uma prece que eles sussurravam e que vinha diretamente para mim. Eu ouvia o desespero, a angústia, tristeza e conflito pessoal. O que eu mais sentia era o medo. No começo eu não sabia o que fazia, apenas ouvia os pedidos e dizia sim a eles. Eu gostava de dizer sim, de senti-los, era libertador , era gostoso. Fazia-me sentir viva. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer Severus. A sensação de ter uma vida em suas mãos e o poder de acabar com ela na ponta de seus dedos. A adrenalina correndo por suas veias e o olhar deles implorando uma clemência que você não tem. Você sabe o que é isso. Você sentiu, você gostou de sentir.

Alexandra estava tão perto de Snape que era capaz de tocar seu nariz no dele, Snape apenas a observava sem se mexer, a voz dela era como sino em sua mente trazendo a tona as lembranças mais devastadoras de seu papel como comensal, os momentos de angústia e medo desesperador de suas vítimas quando se encontravam frente a frente com ele na beirada do precipício da morte.

- Era delicioso assisti-los em minha mente e depois encontrá-los implorando de joelhos por mim. Eu tinha apenas cinco anos e eles imploravam como se eu fosse sua rainha. E eu dava a eles o que eles queriam, eu os matava e os livrava do sofrimento que tanto pesava em seus corações vazios e despedaçados. A morte deles era tão doce, Severus, eu era capaz de lambê-la e me excitar com ela. Com o tempo o sabor aumentou, a fome era devastadora. Eu odiava a todos, eu queria apenas fazer o que eu fazia, dar a quem me pedisse tudo o que eles queriam, a liberdade que pediam. Mas aqueles bruxos juntos foram mais forte do que eu, eles me doparam e me trancaram naquela caverna encantada.

Alexandra tocou o rosto de Snape lentamente com o indicador e desceu de sua testa para sua bochecha. A mulher estava com os olhos desfocados como se as lembranças a tivessem carregado para longe daquela cozinha, ela não estava mais diante de Snape, estava vagando por lembranças antigas.

- Eu tinha tanto poder e nem ao menos entendia. Todos me abandonaram, selaram meu poder dentro de mim e me jogaram naquele lugar dando-me as costas e indo embora. Mas um dos bruxos permaneceu comigo por alguns anos sempre me levando comida e me explicando o motivo de estar naquele lugar. Ele me ensinou a controlar as vozes. – Disse tocando o dedo da própria testa. – Ele me explicou minha linhagem e de quem eu era descendente. Eu li sobre ela, As Trevas, soube o que ela era e entendi o que eu era. Mas nunca soube qual era o motivo da minha existência. Por que somente eu herdei os poderes de Mérlin e das Trevas? Por que só eu era poderosa o suficiente para poder destruir uma pessoa? Por anos fiquei com aquela duvida. Eu perguntei para o bruxo, mais de uma vez, mas ele jamais me disse. Apenas ficava afirmando que eu era importante e que minha existência seria a saída para algo futuro que seria bem mais poderoso do que eu.

"Foi então que ele foi embora, jamais voltou e não sei o motivo. Ele simplesmente sumiu me deixando sozinha naquele lugar, a comida e roupa apareciam sozinhas na caverna, mas ninguém foi me ver depois disso. Passei anos apenas vivendo até que ele apareceu. Feio, de olhos vermelhos e um rosto tão desfigurado que o deixava com a aparência de uma cobra. Voldemort foi me visitar em minha caverna e me fez uma oferta tentadora. Eu não pude recusar, mesmo sabendo que poderia ser o fim do mundo existente, eu precisava da minha liberdade. – Finalizou com o dedo nos lábios de Snape.

- Sua sedução não funciona comigo, senhorita. – Disse Snape fechando suas mãos nos braços dela e a afastando de seu corpo onde já estava sentada em seu colo. – Não vou ficar com pena de você e me deixar seduzir, então vamos apenas passar essa parte.

- Realmente você é diferente dos outros que me procuram. – Disse Alexandra sorrindo e se afastando. – Me desculpe, é da minha natureza fazer isso, acabo não conseguindo me controlar.

- Que seja. – Disse Snape desinteressado. – O que o Lord te prometeu exatamente?

- Liberdade. Ele poderia me tirar daquela caverna se eu aceitasse fazer um servicinho para ele.

- Você chama gerar um filho como servicinho?

- Ora, Severus, não me venha com sermões. Eu sei que no início você também odiou a ideia e a fez apenas por obrigação, apenas para cumprir com sua promessa a ela.

- Como sabe tudo isso?

- Já lhe disse que apenas sei, as coisas aparecem na minha mente, eu as vejo. Sempre foi assim, porém com você e com Harry é bem mais intenso. Acho que devido ele ser um descendente da Luz eu tenha uma sintonia bem maior com ele, não que isso me agrade. – Riu-se. – Mas é importante, sempre é bom ver meus inimigos.

- Então, resumindo, você gerou a filha de Voldemort através de um ritual. – Alexandra assentiu. – E ela é como você? Uma descendente?

- Uma descendente não, uma reencarnação. A luz e as Trevas estão reencarnando em nossas filhas, a diferença é que a minha nasceu de um feitiço e a sua nasceu do amor.

- E onde está essa criança? – Perguntou Snape seguindo a mulher para a sala.

- Ele a levou.

- Para onde?

- Não sei. Eu a gerei e a alimentei até onde dava, mas ele é muito exigente e queria levá-la embora, faz pouco mais de uma semana que ele a tirou de mim.

- E você a entregou?

- Claro que sim, acha mesmo que eu iria perder minha oportunidade de liberdade por causa de um ser que para mim é insignificante?

- Liberdade? – Ironizou Snape levantando-se e indo até a janela onde era possível ver o véu fino dos poderosos feitiços do Lord. – É isso que você chama de liberdade? Ficar presa nesse prédio caindo aos pedaços, sozinha.

- É melhor do que aquela caverna.

- É a mesma coisa, Alexandra. Será que não percebeu? Você é uma prisioneira dele, ele lhe devolveu apenas alguns poderes seus quando fez o ritual de concepção, mas os seus reais poderes, aqueles que todos temiam ainda está aprisionado ai dentro de você, preso por feitiços antigos e poderosos.

- Ele vai me devolver.

- Acredita mesmo nisso? – Riu-se Snape. – O Lord só pensa nele, minha querida. Acha mesmo que ele vai devolver seus poderes para que se torne mais forte do que ele? Ele elimina as ameaças, qualquer um que possa no fim lutar contra ele e que tenha o mínimo de possibilidade de derrotá-lo. Ele mentiu, te enganou e você é agora apenas uma prisioneira idiota nas mãos dele.

- Não! – Gritou Alexandra estendendo a mão e fazendo Snape bater o corpo fortemente contra a parede, ele estava preso novamente.

- Pare de se enganar Alexandra. – Disse Snape aumentando a voz e vendo a mulher se aproximar devagar com o olhar homicida. – Ele mentiu para você, é isso que ele faz, isso que ele sempre fez. O Lord usa as pessoas ao seu bel prazer, ele pega o que quer e joga o resto fora. Mas você pode acabar com ele.

Por um momento Alexandra parou seu caminhar e franziu a testa. Parecia estar pensando nas palavras de Snape, analisando-as devagar em sua mente.

- Como?

- Me ajude a achar a criança.

- Já disse que não sei onde está.

- Mas pode encontrá-la.

Snape cerrou os lábios quando a força dela apertou seu corpo, seus ossos doeram e seus pulmões ficaram sem ar. A mulher cerrou os dentes com força e chegou mais perto até conseguir encostar a mão no peito de Snape. O homem olhou para ela firmemente e mais uma vez disse que podia ajudá-la, mas que ela precisava ajudá-lo. Alexandra apertou os dedos no peito de Snape queimando sua veste e chegando até sua pele.

- Você sabe que eu não estou mentindo. – Disse Snape entre engasgos e o esforço de respirar. – Você sabe.

- É, eu sei.

Alexandra se virou de costas e Snape caiu no chão com força machucando o joelho. Ele tossiu quando o ar entrou pelos pulmões rapidamente, estrelas apareceram em seus olhos fazendo-o demorar alguns segundos para se levantar, quando finalmente se pôs de pé viu que ela estava o encarando com o olhar fulminante. Por um momento Snape se identificou com a mulher. Era forte, dura, tinha um olhar firme e desprovido de sentimentos. Uma sombra.

- Não sei onde a criança está. Ele a levou para longe de mim, não tenho poderes suficientes para localizá-la.

Snape arrumou o cabelo e olhou para ela com atenção. No começou achou que Alexandra fosse uma mulher cruel e poderosa, talvez alguém tão desprovido de sentimento que não se importasse com nada além de seu próprio prazer, mas agora que estava ali, diante dela e a olhava nos olhos percebia que ela nada mais era do que alguém como ele. Sozinho e enganado.

- Ele não vai devolver meus poderes, não é? – Perguntou a mulher baixinho.

- Não. – Respondeu Snape sinceramente. – Ele nunca teve intensão disso.

- Mas ela será mais forte do que ele.

- Provavelmente o Lord vai querer moldá-la a tal ponto que ela fique submissa a ele.

Alexandra não chorou ou se desesperou como qualquer outra pessoa faria, apenas apertou os braços diante do peito e olhou firmemente para Snape como se quisesse lê-lo, como se estivesse entrando em sua mente. Mas ela não precisava disso, ela o conhecia bem o suficiente. Sabia seus objetivos e suas crenças, seus medos e suas ralas esperanças. Ela sabia que era ele o portador da verdade que faria toda a diferença na guerra.

- Eu não posso te dizer onde ela está. Mas posso te entregar uma coisa que Voldemort quer muito.

- O que ele quer? – Perguntou Snape franzindo a testa. – Ele já tem sua filha.

- Eu sei e sei que ela futuramente será muito poderosa, mas ele quer os meus poderes para ele.

- Está querendo dizer que o Lord quer tomar seus poderes? – Perguntou Snape surpreso. – Ele não pode, se isso ocorrer será um desastre.

- Exatamente. – Disse Alexandra dando alguns passos a frente e sorrindo de leve para o homem. – Ele vai chegar logo, precisamos nos apressar, já perdemos tempo demais. Sua filha está bem e seu marido também. – O alivio no rosto de Snape foi visível. – Mas não há nada que você possa fazer para impedir o futuro dela, não está em suas mãos. Então, quanto a isso, esqueça seus pedidos e suas rezas. – Snape abriu os lábios para dizer alguma coisa, mas Alexandra postou seu dedo em seus lábios. – Voldemort não pode pegar meus poderes, pois está selado dentro de mim. Os bruxos foram muito inteligentes quando me prenderam, eu tinha a possibilidade de sair.

- Então por que ficou presa durante tantos anos. – A pergunta foi quase um sussurro. Alexandra estava colada em seu corpo.

- Porque eu só podia sair de lá se eles me tirassem ou se eu não tivesse mais poder algum. O poder, a magia ainda está em mim, selada, é minha e eu posso dá-la a quem eu quiser. Eu posso aumentar os poderes e a magia da pessoa que eu quiser. Somente assim poderei me libertar. Será que entende o que eu quero dizer, Severus? – Snape assentiu sem, no entanto, dizer nada. – Não vou servir de fantoche para ele e não darei meus poderes para ele.

- Você quer dizer que...

- Faça bom uso deles, meu caro.

A mulher postou sua mão na nuca de Snape enroscando os dedos em seus cabelos negros e puxou seu rosto para mais perto selando seus lábios um no outro. Snape fechou os olhos sentindo a textura macia e a frieza daqueles lábios adultos tão diferentes dos jovens de Harry. A mulher desceu a mão pelo tronco do homem e arranhou seu peito com as unhas por cima das grossas vestes até que a parou em cima do coração. Uma luz se formou naquele local e um calor esquentou o corpo de Snape. Houve dor antes do grito sair por sua boca. Os belos móveis se mexeram e os enfeites de vidro caíram no chão quebrando em milhares de cacos, o tremor persistiu até que sumiu deixando o apartamento destruído. Alexandra jazia no chão com os olhos abertos, morrera levando consigo a memoria da visita de Snape que já não estava naquele local.

- Deus! – Gritou Snape quando seus olhos se abriram e ele puxou o ar para os pulmões levantando-se rapidamente e encontrando-se no meio do escritório do diretor. Rapidamente retirou as vestes e olhou para o peito nu, estava tudo como sempre fora, todas as cicatrizes, não havia nada que evidenciasse que a mulher fizera algo com ele. – Como cheguei aqui? – Se perguntou colocando a roupa novamente e se levantando. Todos os quadros estavam acordados olhando surpresos para ele.

- Eu não sei, Severus. Você simplesmente apareceu aqui. O que aconteceu?

- Nem eu sei direito, Alvo. – Disse Snape antes de se sentar na cadeira e começar a narrar os acontecimentos.

O tempo passou rapidamente e Snape ainda continuava intrigado com o que acontecera. Sabia que o Lord estava muito irritado, pois sua marca ardia e sangrava mostrando o ódio do homem, mas sabia que não haveria reunião, nenhum comunicado, pois Voldemort mantinha Alexandra escondida e uma reunião sobre a morte dela revelaria seus planos sobre a reencarnação das Trevas. Reencarnação, a maldita palavra que não saia da cabeça de Snape desde que se encontrou com Alexandra. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que era verdade, que sua filha era uma reencarnação da Luz. Aquela questão o deixou transtornado, principalmente junto com o fato de que ainda não entendia o que Alexandra fizera consigo, o que colocara em si.

Pensou que de repente seus poderes iriam aumentar, ficaria mais forte, mas nada acontecera. Sua magia continuava igual sempre fora, extraordinária, mas igual a antes. Consultou Dumbledore sobre essas questões, mas até mesmo Dumbledore ficara surpreso com a informação da reencarnação e não conseguira formular uma teoria sobre o que ela fizera com Severus. Snape começava a ficar irritado com aquilo tudo, estava perdido e ainda procurava uma resposta que não vinha. Sua administração da escola estava quase toda nas mãos dos Carrow e só entrevia quando chegava a uma situação muito séria.

Fazia meses que não tinha uma única notícia sobre Harry, não havia nem mesmo boatos sobre seu paradeiro e Snape fazia o possível para esquecê-lo, para simplesmente não se preocupar, mas já era feriado de Páscoa e suas tentativas de esquecer ficavam cada vez menores. Por sorte recebeu um pedido do Lord para cumprir uma tarefa em uma vila no interior de Londres. Pelo que lera no recado havia um artefato que precisava pegar naquele lugar, um colar de rubi que pertencia a uma família trouxa. Mesmo estranhando o pedido do Lord, não hesitou em obedecer, primeiro por ser uma ordem direta, segundo porque estava sedento por alguma ação que lhe trouxesse a sensação de vida.

Ele desceu para as masmorras no momento em que o sinal bateu, viu os alunos saírem organizadamente das salas de cabeça baixa, havia medo em seus corpos, medo das conseqüências de qualquer movimento, poderia haver dor se fizessem algo errado. Porém não havia medo maior para eles do que o diretor, por isso apenas abriam caminho enquanto Snape caminhava pelos corredores esvoaçando sua capa e com o rosto duro feito uma pedra talhada.

Quando chegou aos seus aposentos sentiu-o frio, há muito tempo não havia calor naquele lugar. Estava vazio e abandonado, não havia ali um motivo para o zelo, aqueles aposentos não eram mais seu lar. Não querendo pensar nisso Snape rumou para seu quarto e retirou sua capa jogando-a na cama. Abriu a porta do guarda roupa e retirou de lá suas antigas e pesadas vestes de comensal junto com sua máscara prateada. Fechou os olhos por um momento enquanto se vestia e sentia o tecido roçar em sua pele. Quando estava completamente vestido se permitiu um momento em que apenas se deixou sentir a sensação de familiaridade. Durante muito tempo não vestia aquela roupa, abandonara-a no canto escuro de seu guarda roupa na esperança de nunca mais usar, mais agora buscava ali o refúgio para o vazio que sentia. Precisava reviver tudo aquilo, passar pela adrenalina da morte. Precisava se desligar da humanidade que o menino o ensinara a ter. Ele estava sozinho novamente e precisava voltar a ser como antes, frio e vazio sem se preocupar com qualquer outra coisa. Ele tinha que voltar a ser o comensal. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios quando ergueu a máscara e a levou até o rosto cobrindo-o e deixando apenas os olhos visíveis. O comensal queria voltar.

Chegou ao local no final da tarde, o por do sol ainda podia ser visível se olhasse para o horizonte, era apenas uma nesga de luz dourada que expandia-se pelo céu deixando-o laranja avermelhado, quente. Seria lindo se se importasse com isso. Mas um por do sol não era nada para ele naquele momento, a única coisa que importava ali era o artefato que estava naquela residência, mais precisamente no pescoço de uma inocente criança que o recebeu como herança de família.

A casa estava silenciosa, não havia nada mais do que o barulho do vento passando pelas janelas abertas como só uma casa de interior pode ter. Devagar circulou o lugar observando atentamente cada local e perímetro, garantindo que estava sozinho, arquitetando seus passos. Seus ombros estavam tensos e seus olhos penetrantes e atentos. A varinha pesava em sua mão preparada para lhe proteger, seu coração, porém, estava calmo, batia em um ritmo lento.

Devagar girou a maçaneta da porta e a abriu expondo uma sala simples com um sofá velho e uma televisão antiga que estava desligada. Havia um pequeno rack com porta retratos de uma família sorridente que Snape nem deu confiança, apenas passou reto por eles indo em direção ao corredor que levaria para a cozinha. Havia três portas no corredor, um lavabo e dois quartos. Silenciosamente abriu a primeira porta e viu a cama de casal com duas pessoas adormecidas em cima, abraçados e completamente entregues aos paraísos dos sonhos, seus corpos estavam banhados pelos últimos raios de sol que sumiam dando lugar a noite.

Passou para o outro quarto, seus passos eram tão silenciosos que era mais fácil ouvir o som do coraçãozinho batendo dentro do peito daquele pequeno menino esparramado na cama. Os cabelos dele eram loiro dourado cortado curtinho, brilhavam com o suor que ainda restava de uma tarde correndo possivelmente atrás de uma bola com os amigos. Deveria ter uns oito anos, dez no máximo, pequeno e magro. Simples e puro. Uma criança como outra qualquer que nesse momento sonhava com coisas que os adultos se esqueceram que existia, que Snape jamais aprendera a sonhar.

Se aproximou da criança, sua capa negra arrastava-se no chão rústico e entre os pequenos brinquedos de madeira que ele deixara espalhado. Olhou do rosto leve do menino para seu peito nu onde repousava o colar com a pedra de rubi que com toda certeza os pais não sabiam o quão valioso era e deixavam com uma criança que não tinha responsabilidade nem mesmo pelos machucados que teria ao brincar no campo com os amigos.

A noite chegou enquanto ainda olhava para o menino. Sabia muito bem o que deveria fazer, sabia quais eram as suas ordens e sabia o que precisava fazer. Devagar apontou a varinha para o corpinho dele e o colar se soltou de seu pescoço parando na mão estendida do comensal que o guardou no bolso da calça. Depois se abaixou na altura da cabeça do menino e tocou o dedo em sua testa. Ele era quente, o sangue corria em suas veias com vida e pureza. Snape respirou fundo apertando a varinha. A criança se mexeu, mas antes que pudesse acordar a varinha emitiu uma luz azul clara e o corpinho se acalmou ficando imóvel novamente. Agora faltavam os pais, precisava fazer tudo corretamente, não deveria haver nenhuma pista de seu envolvimento naquilo. Ele tinha que se preocupar com todos os passos, todos os mínimos detalhes que pudesse levar suspeitas a sua pessoa. Por isso nem mesmo permitiu que os pais acordassem, apenas executou o feitiço nos dois e saiu da casinha. Só faltava mais uma coisa.

A luz do fogo refletia em seus olhos negros dentro da máscara, o cheiro da carne queimada começava a exalar no ar, um cheiro forte e enjoativo que para ele era mais do que comum. Snape enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e olhou para o colar de rubi e depois para a casa em chamas. Sabia que aquele colar deveria ser muito valioso para o Lord para que lhe pedisse esse favor. Colocou novamente o colar no bolso e olhou para o céu já escuro com estrelas diversas espalhadas. Já fazia horas que tirara o colar do pescoço do menino e contemplara seu rosto tranquilo. Um avião passou no céu com suas luzes vermelhas e brancas, estava longe de si e voava para algum lugar distante carregando ali dentro várias pessoas entre elas um casal de mãos dadas e um menino de cabelos loiro dourado que perguntava em sua mente como seria sua nova moradia.

Snape olhou novamente para a casa e pensou se alguém iria sentir falta dos assassinos que encontrou em uma taberna suspeita em uma vila distante. Provavelmente não, as pessoas tendem a esquecer rapidamente daqueles que nada servem para si. Aqueles seres que queimavam naquele casebre não eram nada, apenas carne e osso torrados. Com uma virada o homem aparatou daquele lugar antes que alguém percebesse o fogo suspeito e chamassem os policiais. Quando chegou no perímetro da mansão Malfoy olhou para aquela casa com completo desinteresse, não havia nada ali que lhe chamasse a atenção e desejava não precisar pisar ali, mas precisava entregar o colar nos aposentos do Lord. Sentindo-se entediado rumou pela entrada da mansão passando pelo portão enfeitiçado.

Foi então que sentiu a sensação engolfante que espremeu sua alma. Alguma coisa acontecia. Rapidamente alcançou a porta e entrou no hall de entrada encontrando-o vazio, apenas a lareira estralava com o fogo conjurado. O lustre acima balançava com o vento que bateu no rosto de Snape dentro da máscara. Aquela sensação aumentava, uma sensação ruim de que algo estava muito errado. Devagar rumou para a escada e se dirigiu a sala de estar de onde ouvia-se vozes, algumas baixas e outras muito alteradas.

- Vamos Draco. – Disse a voz que claramente pertencia a Belatriz. – Diga se é ele.

Snape deu passos lentos até a porta da sala, seu coração antes calmo agora dançava dentro do peito com o desejo de que não estivesse acontecendo o que achava que estava acontecendo, mas a cada passo sentia dentro de si a certeza de que sabia o que encontraria na sala seguinte. Seus dedos tocaram na maçaneta exatamente quando ouviu Belatriz dizer:

- Vamos Draco, diga se é Harry Potter.

A porta se abriu e por ela entrou a figura alta e imponente que caminhou segura até os Malfoy, a máscara prateada ainda estava em seu rosto enquanto ele olhava para todos os presentes, inclusive o duende e as crianças ali amarradas. Seus olhos por dentro das fendas passaram devagar pelos rostos de Rony e Hermione, machucados, cansados, surpresos, mas vivos. Somente depois se depararam com o menino desfigurado entre eles. Seus olhos eram castanhos e seu rosto estava inchado emoldurado por cabelos grandes até o ombro. Não havia cicatriz e nem óculos. Estava horrível, mas definitivamente era Harry Potter. Snape olhou para ele que o olhava também e lhe reservou um olhar tão frio e intenso que era capaz de cortar sua máscara prateada assim como os feitiços que o disfarçavam. Era um olhar de raiva. Como ele poderia ser tão burro? Perguntou-se Snape antes de retirar a máscara e virar-se para Belatriz.

- E ninguém me convidou para a festa?


	37. Amor

**N/A: Gente, desculpem a demora, mas fiquei completamente sem tempo para vir postar, até para escrever esse capítulo demorou, mas aqui está e tem uma cena que estavam me pedindo fervorosamente que achei que estava na hora de acontecer... desculpem os erros, eu tentei arrumar o máximo que consegui no tempo limitado... bjussssss**

**Capítulo 37 - Amor**

Sua cabeça doía imensamente, parecia que alguém havia perfurado seu crâneo com uma adaga de prata e a rodado atingindo também seu cérebro que demorava a processar as imagens diante de seus olhos semicerrados. Seus pulsos estavam rasgados pelas cordas que os prendiam juntos e pelas inúteis tentativas de se soltar que só fez com que ficasse mais apertada. Havia uma mão em seu cabelo puxando-o com força quase arrancando-o de seu coro cabeludo. Sabia que era um dos sequestradores, pois ele fedia a suor, sujeira e sangue, seu sangue.

Um gemido ao lado o informou que Hermione acabara de levar um tapa na cara, foi bem forte devido o estralo que ouviu, provavelmente cortou lhe o lábio perfeito e fez o sangue sair. A raiva esquentou dentro de si por isso. Hermione, sua querida Hermione, presa, machucada e visada por Belatriz que em sua loucura desejava arrancar-lhe a alma se fosse preciso para saber sobre a espada. Rony estava muito quieto, mas era possível sentir seu nível de magia de longe, estava muito intensa devido sua raiva e preocupação com Hermione. Sabia que não havia nada mais do que isso na mente dele e que não poderia contar com ele para pensar em um plano para fugir daquele lugar, muito menos com Dino ou Grampo. Era tudo por sua conta, estava tudo em suas mãos e na de Draco que evitava o olhar enquanto seu pai insistia que ele deveria reconhecê-lo.

Os olhos cinzentos estavam tão confusos, tão lotados de ressentimentos e medo enquanto analisava seu rosto evitando seus olhos verdes. Draco sabia que era ele, o reconheceu no momento em que o levaram para aquela sala, então porque não falava logo que ele era Harry Potter? Eles estavam com o grande alvo de seu mestre, o maior empecilho para que Voldemort vencesse, por que Draco nada dizia?

Foi então que se recordou do dia no alto da torre, Draco estava lá, diante de um Dumbledore machucado, fraco e vulnerável sem sua varinha e, no entanto, ele não tivera coragem, seu braço estaria baixando, aos poucos o menino loiro que carrega em seus ombros o fardo dos Malfoy deixaria sua varinha cair e então Dumbledore acabaria conseguindo vencer os comensais que estavam ali, porém antes que o menino se entregasse a sua fraqueza eles chegaram e arrancaram de si a possibilidade de terminar aquilo de outra forma. E então chegou ele, caminhando firme e com o rosto duro até diante do diretor. Harry se lembrava muito bem daquele andar e daquele rosto, pois o assustava todas as noites em seus pesadelos e agora que estava novamente diante dele parecia que estava dentro de um horrível e vívido pesadelo que caminhava em sua direção com olhos profundos e vazios, tão negros quanto a própria morte.

Os olhos de Harry não conseguiam se distanciar daquela visão, não conseguiam disfarçar os batimentos cardíacos que se aceleravam a cada passo que o homem dava para dentro da sala, devagar com passos tão silenciosos como somente ele sabe dar. Todos se calaram no momento de sua entrada, mas para Harry isso era indiferente, pois mesmo que uma guerra estivesse acontecendo ao seu redor, tudo o que conseguiria ver ou ouvir seria Severus Snape.

Hermione se mexeu inquieta ao seu lado, o medo dela passava para seu corpo como uma brisa congelante. Queria dizer a ela que se acalmasse, que nada iria acontecer, mas não conseguia abrir a boca, somente olhá-lo entre as fendas de suas pálpebras inchadas. Draco se afastou indo para uma poltrona no canto da sala aproveitando a distração de todos para se esconder e ser esquecido. Esse ato fez Harry ter uma melhor visão do corpo masculino em pé na sua frente. Ele estava bem, em perfeito estado na verdade, o mesmo Snape de sempre, o mesmo comensal que conhecia, seu marido. Harry balançou a cabeça, não podia pensar nessas coisas, não podia permitir que alguém soubesse disso, acabaria pondo tudo a perder, Voldemort não conseguiria ler sua mente, mas os outros sim e bastaria uma pequena olhada de Belatriz para que tudo estivesse acabado naquele mesmo instante. Precisava pensar em outra coisa, mas quanto mais tentava, mais pensava nos momentos dos dois juntos. Não podia, tinha que se acalmar.

– E ninguém me chamou para a festa? - Ouviu Snape dizer em meio a uma risada cruel.

– Isso não é da sua conta Snape. - Disse Belatriz mostrando claramente seu descontentamento pela presença de Snape ali. - O que faz aqui?

– Creio não ser da sua conta o que faço aqui, Belatriz. - Respondeu Snape desviando os olhos da mulher e postando no menino ajoelhado. - Que bela captura. Agora poderei reportar o paradeiro dos alunos sumidos.

– Não são simplesmente alunos sumidos, Snape. - Vociferou Belatriz. –Não está vendo que recuperamos o trio de ouro de Dumbledore? Vamos chamar o Lord e comunicar nossa captura, quando ele chegar seremos recebidos com entusiasmo.

Snape riu na cara de Belatriz deixando a furiosa, Harry permaneceu duro onde estava. Snape sabia que era ele, desde a primeira vez que o viu ali nas mãos daqueles sequestradores, diante de Draco, talvez antes mesmo disso, talvez tenha sentido sua presença assim que adentrou os terrenos luxuosos dos Malfoy. Seja lá quando foi, ele sabia e Harry se perguntava o que ele faria com essa informação. Tudo estava nas mãos de Snape agora. Ele diria para Belatriz que era Harry Potter? Confirmaria as suspeitas da comensal ou mentiria e diria que ele não era o menino que tanto procuravam? Harry não sabia qual seria a reação de Snape. A única coisa que sabia era que se Snape estava do lado deles como seus sonhos lhe diziam então aquele era o momento de descobrir.

Assim que Snape virou os olhos e novamente o prendeu dentro dos seus, Harry fez todo o possível para passar a mensagem para Snape, precisava da ajuda dele e sabia que somente o homem poderia ler seus olhos e descobrir seu desespero, mesmo que seus olhos verdes sejam agora escuros. Snape fez um mínimo movimento com a varinha que passou despercebido pelos outros, mas que Harry compreendeu como sendo um legilimens. Quando o feitiço atingiu a mente de Harry, cravando se nela como unhas de demônio o menino fez um grande esforço para não se mover e nem mesmo gemer. Doía, mas sua vida e de seus amigos dependiam de sua força. Respirando fundo concentrou-se na mensagem que queria deixou vir a tona toda a raiva e ódio que sentia, deixou que o homem visse e sentisse sua dor, o quanto tudo estava sendo penoso e difícil. As garras fecharam-se com força em sua mente quase fazendo Harry desmaiar, mas ele não desistiria agora. Esforçando-se e sentindo a testa suar mudou o rumo das memórias, agora via cada momento desde o início, mostrava a Snape o receio que teve ao se casar e depois as entregas. Viu claramente a imagem dos dois fazendo amor na cama de Snape sob um lençol negro de seda. Os corpos se esfregando, suados e os olhos de Snape repletos de desejo enquanto entrava em si, isso para o homem e todas as outras vezes, todos os sorrisos que abriu em seus lábios somente para ele, todo o amor que entregou em suas mãos longas e belas e por fim quando os olhos negros já não estavam mais tão duros e as garras começavam a afrouxar ele pensou:

"Por favor, Severus, me ajude. Por favor, me salve, eu te amo."

A garra foi embora em um rompante e Harry sentiu seu corpo bambear no lugar, Snape ainda estava parado a sua frente olhando-o. Parecia que não tinha passado nem mesmo um minuto em que ele estivera em sua mente. Belatriz ainda esperava uma resposta quanto a risada que o homem dera.

– A única coisa que vão receber se chamarem o Lord e ele largar o que estiver fazendo para vir até aqui será seu completo desprazer e acho que você já sentiu o desprazer de nosso senhor não é, Belatriz? - Questionou Snape olhando a mulher arregalar os olhos. - Vocês capturaram alguns alunos, mas Harry Potter não está no meio deles.

– Como pode saber isso? - Perguntou Lucius Malfoy.

– Estudei junto com James Potter durante anos e depois dei aula para o filho que é a cara dele. Sei muito bem reconhecer Potter e esse menino diante de vocês não é Harry Potter.

Harry queria arregalar os olhos a ponto de fazer sua sobrancelha tocar nos cabelos, mas a dor era grande demais por isso apenas deixou seu coração acelerar novamente. Snape estava mentindo para protegê-lo.

– Tem certeza? - Perguntou Belatriz.

– Acha que tenho cara de quem erra ou se engana? - Perguntou Snape olhando penetrantemente a mulher.

Belatriz permaneceu com o olhar fixo no homem e com uma feição de desagrado no rosto, mas que logo substituiu por um sorriso nojento que Harry quis apagar junto com os ossos que queria quebrar quando a mulher levou a mão até o rosto de Snape e acariciou suas bochechas.

– Claro que não, meu caro. Então vamos matá-lo.

– Não. Quero interrogá-lo. Ele está viajando com Granger e Weasley. Talvez tenha algo que ele saiba que seja importante para nós. Levem-no para meus aposentos. - Disse para os sequestradores. - Depois leve os outros para a masmorra.

– Menos a Granger. - Disse Belatriz. - Eu vou interrogá-la. Digamos que vamos ter um papinho de mulher.

– Está bem. - Disse Snape após alguns momentos. - Mas não a mate ou a torture demais, ela pode ser valiosa.

Harry sentiu seus cabelos serem quase arrancados quando o sequestrador o levou para longe de seus amigos. Harry lutou, mexeu-se e empurrou, mas estava sem varinha e o homem que o levava era muito mais forte do que ele. Não havia formas de se soltar, apenas sentiu seu corpo ser levado a força para o corredor onde ficavam os aposentos. Antes de virar uma esquina viu Belatriz pegar Hermione pelos cabelos e a afastar de Rony que lutava para resgatá-la enquanto gritava seu nome. Harry também queria gritar, chamar por Hermione, expelir de seu pulmão o ódio pelo que estavam fazendo a ela, queria poder salvá-la. Mas não podia. Qualquer coisa que fizesse agora iria somente confirmar sua identidade. Por isso apenas se deixou levar até um quarto no fim do corredor onde foi jogado no chão com brutalidade.

– Fique ai e não se atreva a tentar sair. - Disse o comensal postando o pé na frente do rosto de Harry e ameaçando chutá-lo. - Aposto que é sangue ruim. Não tenho como confirmar agora, mas esse vai só por que estou com vontade.

Harry sentiu o chute o atingir com forca o abdômen jogando para fora to do seu ar e o deixando sem conseguir por para dentro o oxigênio necessário para pensar. O comensal riu.

– Se você for realmente o Harry Potter, serei muito contente por ter a oportunidade de chutar o saco de estrume que você é. - Disse o comensal dando outro chute no menino que o fez cuspir sangue. - Agora, se você for só mais um sangue ruim imundo, vou me sentir contente da mesma forma, pois vocês são lixos que devem sumir.

O outro chute foi certeiro em seu rosto. Harry tapou o nariz com a mão, mas de nada adiantou, a dore o sangue eram violentos. Enquanto o comensal ria mais um pouco Harry se afogava no próprio sangue. Seus olhos estavam fortemente fechados e sua mente estava prestes a apagar quando ouviu a porta abrir e fechar e logo depois um gemido vindo da boca do comensal que o chutou. Com dificuldade abriu uma pequenina fresta dos olhos e viu entre os cílios sujos a imagem de Snape em sua roupa negra e carregada de homicídios inocentes diante do comensal que sufocava pela mão que esmagava sua garganta. O mestre de poções tinha as feições duras e cruéis. Ele tinha a mão da varinha abaixada segurando-a com firmeza enquanto a outra mão agarrava o pescoço do comensal e se fechava com facilidade como se os músculos e ossos do homem fossem nada mais do que uma folha de pergaminho com uma das provas que ele corrigia na escola.

– Severus... - Balbuciou Harry estendendo a mão para o homem. A última coisa que Harry viu foi o olhar de Snape prender-se ao seu e a raiva homicida se transformar claramente em uma preocupação desesperada.

Assim que o som de seu nome chegou aos seus ouvidos, fraco e quebrado, Snape olhou para Harry e o viu estendendo a mão em sua direção, chamando-o, com medo. Mas antes que tivesse chances de ir ao seu chamado a mão estendida caiu pesadamente no chão com um baque surdo. As pálpebras de cílios grandes e negros se fecharam e o corpo moído e maltratado aquietou-se.

Snape sentiu o comensal que segurava tentar se desvencilhar de sua mão, mas nada adiantaria, Snape era muito mais forte e poderoso do que ele. Ainda olhando para o menino Snape fechou mais sua mão na garganta alheia e ouviu o grasnar que antecedia a morte, aquele som encheu sua casca oca de prazer. O som que o levava ao sorriso homicida, por um único instante fechou os olhos e se distanciou da imagem de Harry para sentir a vibração em seus dedos do coração pulsando loucamente tentando bombear o sangue e levar o oxigênio. O sorriso se alargou mais quando as mãos que tentavam inutilmente lhe atingir começaram a ficar moles e caíram ao lado do corpo do homem que tremia em espasmos em seus últimos segundos de vida.

Snape abriu os olhos e os dedos. O corpo do comensal caiu sem vida ao lado de seus pés com os olhos abertos encarando o menino inconsciente, o motivo de sua morte. Teve que respirar algumas vezes com força para se controlar e levar para o fundo de sua mente aquela sensação de glória. Agora deveria preocupar-se somente com Harry e não com seu próprio prazer. Harry precisava de sua concentração e inteligência.

Sem se preocupar com o corpo, Snape passou por cima dele e trancou a porta do quarto depois voltou-se para o ambiente e lançou feitiços que ocultariam o som e impediriam que qualquer pessoa conseguisse acesso aquele local enquanto ele estivesse ali. Quando tudo estava feito guardou a varinha no bolso da capa e se aproximou do menino. Harry estava de barriga para baixo, mas suas pernas estavam cruzadas deixando-o torto e em uma posição estranha. Estendeu suas mãos e o virou delicadamente, Harry não acordou, seu corpo estava mole nas mãos de Snape que verificava os sinais vitais do menino. O pulso estava fraco, mas estava ali. Rapidamente ergueu Harry em nos seus braços reprovando a leveza e o levou até sua cama onde o deitou com cuidado. Um grito foi ouvido do lado de fora, Belatriz estava se divertindo com a Granger, esperava que a comensal se refreasse, não queria ter que intervir e deixar Harry ali. Postou a mão em cima do peito do menino sentindo o subir e descer muito lentamente causando lhe receio. Harry não iria morrer por culpa daquele verme. Pensando rápido Snape pegou alguns vidros de poções que sempre separava para os dias em que Lord Voldemort descontava em seus servos a raiva de suas falhas.

– Vamos Harry, aguente.

Apos destampar os vidrinhos e os deixar em cima do criado mudo Snape retirou a roupa dele com cuidado, primeiro a blusa, depois a camiseta e o tênis e por fim a calca e a cueca. A visão do corpo nu de Harry deveria ter lhe dado desejo e o deixado excitado, mas as marcas de chutes e machucados pela pele só o fizeram sentir raiva por não poder protegê-lo mais do que fazia. Engolindo o ódio molhou um pano com a poção e passou devagar no corpo completo do menino. Primeiro nos pés inchados, depois nas pernas magras e brancas com pelos negros lhe cobrindo. Aos poucos Harry retornava a ter suas próprias feições, o rosto que tanto amava. Afastando os olhos daquele rosto passou o pano pelos joelhos inchados e depois para as coxas. Suas mãos tremeram ao aproximar-se do membro do menino.

Por mais que tentasse ser profissional ao cuidar dele, não havia a possibilidade de simplesmente esquecer-se dos momentos entre os dois, por isso teve que fazer um esforço enorme para simplesmente passar a poção no membro limpando e fazendo sarar as feridas dos chutes assim como no abdômen, costelas e tórax. Ao chegar ao rosto o pano molhado fez carinho naquelas bochechas alvas e afastou os cabelos negros da testa.

– Seu moleque idiota. - Disse Snape destampando outro frasco de poção e o forçando a beber.

Harry, mesmo inconsciente, bebeu todo o conteúdo e quase imediatamente uma cor mais saudável apareceu em seu rosto. Agora era só aguardar uma hora e todos os ferimentos dele estariam curados. Respirando mais aliviado Snape o carregou para o banheiro onde o banhou cuidadosamente e depois o deixou repousando em sua cama, tudo ficaria bem. Outro grito veio da sala. Belatriz e Granger era uma combinação bem perigosa. Bufando deixou Harry em sua cama, oculto por um feitiço e saiu para o corredor arrastando o corpo do comensal pelo chão.

– O que você fez? - Questionou um comensal parado próximo a janela apenas assistindo Belatriz. - Você o matou?

– Pensei que era capaz de perceber o óbvio, Changler. Mas como vejo que não vou elucidar sua mente. Sim eu o matei. - Confirmou largando o corpo aos pés do outro comensal.

– Pensei que traria o corpo do ralé, Snape, e não de um dos nossos. O Lord não irá gostar disso.

– Duvido muito que o Lord sequer saiba que ele exista e o matei, pois ele torturou o menino deixando-o inconsciente.

– E você está protegendo um possível sangue-ruim? Enlouqueceu? – Gritou Belatriz.

– Dificilmente. Eu mandei aquele verme levar o menino para meus aposentos e o deixar lá e, no entanto, ele o deixou inconsciente. Além do fato de que não conseguirei arrancar uma única informação de alguém no estado dele, o menino era meu. Você sabe muito bem como fico quando mexem nas minhas coisas. Agora tenho que deixar o menino se curar para depois poder, brincar com ele.

– Seus gostos são realmente muito estranhos, Snape. - Disse Belatriz virando o corpo com o pé e olhando o rosto morto. - Seja lá quem for, teve o que mereceu. Igual a Granger, aqui que não quer nos dizer onde está Potter e nem como pegou minha espada de dentro do meu cofre.

– Acredito que espanca-la e quebrar todos os dentes dela não a fará dizer alguma coisa.

– Faça melhor, então. - Disse a mulher sorrindo desafiadoramente e se sentando em uma poltrona enquanto apontava para a menina no chão arfando entre sangue.

Snape se aproximou devagar da menina e olhou seu corpo cansado, tinha que admitir que ela era mais forte do que imaginava, aguentou cruciatus de Belatriz como muitos outros trouxas e bruxos não aguentaram.

– Se eu soubesse que você iria ficar admirando a menina deixaria ela em seu quarto assim você pode fazer uma festinha completa.

– Paciência, Belatriz. - Disse Snape calmamente erguendo o tronco de Hermione e a fazendo o olhar entre o cansaço e a vontade de desistir. - Concentre se. - Sussurrou para que somente ela escutasse antes de lançar o feitiço

Ao contrário de Harry que manteve-se calado durante a invasão em sua mente, Hermione gritou assim que sentiu o leve pesar das unhas de Snape em sua cabeça. Parecia que algo havia batido com forca em seu crâneo e o sangue escorria por seu corpo, mas depois percebeu que eram somente os arrepios que o homem lhe causava.

"Granger, fique quieta."

A voz soou límpida e forte em seus ouvidos, por um único momento Hermione abriu os olhos e olhou para o homem, ele nem ao menos se mexera e seus olhos permaneciam focados nos seus. Então entendeu que Snape não havia falado, pelo menos não em voz alta, ele falou em sua mente.

"Concentre se que a dor irá passar."

E realmente passou, porém não sem esforço, Hermione teve que pedir toda a força que seu corpo tinha para aguentar aquela sensação horrível e então havia somente ela e ele, suas mentes conectadas de uma forma que jamais imaginou ser possível. Snape girou a varinha e transmitiu o que queria para a menina que arregalou os olhos com medo antes de senti-lo afastar-se e finalmente deixar sua mente livre. Ela caiu no chão exausta e arfando.

– Granger faz jus ao que dizem, inteligente demais. - Disse Snape se levantando e passando por cima de Hermione sem lhe dar atenção.

– O que quer dizer com isso? - Perguntou Belatriz.

– Ela aprendeu Oclumência, e muito bem por sinal. Apesar de ser capaz de aprender sozinha, acredito que alguém a tenha ensinado.

– Potter?

– Potter não tem essa capacidade. Enfim, a menina não tem suas respostas, tudo que vi foi ela, o senhor Weasley e aquele menino andando juntos. Não havia Potter.

– Alguma chance de você estar errado ou ela ter escondido isso de você?

– Alguma vez eu errei?

– E a espada, Severus? – Perguntou mudando de assunto. - A espada que estava no meu cofre.

– Eles dizem a verdade, não entraram em seu cofre, aquela espada é falsa, uma replica que pegaram da escola antes de saírem. O que aliás vai garantir a expulsão de qualquer um que possa tê-los ajudado.

– Expulsar? Vamos mata-los, isso sim.

– Se quiser, vá em frente. - Disse abrindo caminho para Belatriz até a menina. - Porém não acredito que o Lord ficaria satisfeito em saber que os amigos do santo Potter foram capturados e mortos antes dele mesmo interrogá-los.

Snape abriu um sorriso cruel de lado ao ver a reação de Belatriz ao ser trazida para a realidade da cólera de seu mestre amado. A mulher rosnou com raiva e transferiu seu ódio em um crucio que fez Hermione arquear as costas e gritar profundamente como se seu corpo estivesse prestes a quebrar.

– Deixá-los como os Longbottom fará o mesmo efeito.

– Afinal de que lado está, Snape?

– Dos inteligentes. - Sem dizer mais nada Snape saiu em direção aos seus aposentos particulares. – Prenda-a na masmorra junto com os outros e nem se atreva a chamar o Lord Lucius, seria a última coisa que conseguiria fazer.

Logo os gritos de Hermione voltaram a preencher o ambiente reverberando pelas paredes cruas e oscilando as chamas dos archotes. Ela seria levada para as masmorras, abaixo de puxadas de cabelos e feitiços, mas iria viva. Snape caminhou com passos contidos e pesados até chegar a porta de seu quarto onde parou por um segundo apenas a encarando até que finalmente adentrou ao recinto onde o menino dormia de bruços estirado sobre o lençol com seu corpo nu e curado.

Quando sua mente o trouxe para a realidade Harry se surpreendeu com seu corpo, não havia dores, não havia machucados que ardessem. Suspirando abriu os olhos e se encontrou entre lençóis negros de seda sobre uma cama grande e extremamente confortável. Uma luz vinha da janela aberta junto com uma brisa morna que o fatigava deixando-o sonolento a ponto de querer se entregar ao sono novamente, mas assim que fechou os olhos não foi o sono que o visitou, mas sim as imagens dos últimos acontecimentos. A discussão na barraca, o nome de Voldemort dito em alto e bom som, a captura, a mansão Malfoy e então Snape. Arfando Harry se sentou bruscamente encontrando o homem parado ao pé da cama. Snape estava apenas com seu sobretudo habitual, não havia a capa de comensal, muito menos outra máscara que não a de sua expressão. Seus olhos eram indecifráveis, brigavam entre frio e gelado enquanto olhavam para si, os lábios finos estavam cerrados e seus braços devidamente cruzados no peito.

Harry tentava entender o que ele estaria pensando, mas era inútil, pois ele mesmo não conseguia organizar seus pensamentos. Então, ao invés de se matar tentando achar uma lógica para tudo, resolveu que naquele momento, naqueles últimos momentos de vida antes da falha de seu dever e da morte levar sua alma, entregaria-se aos instintos e assim o fez erguendo-se e ficando de pé em cima da cama. O lençol negro escorregou por seu corpo nu e caiu silenciosamente no colchão. Snape acompanhou o caminho do lençol e depois subiu o olhar pelo corpo do menino que se aproximou devagar até estar diante dele. O mestre de poções sabia que deveria falar alguma coisa, mas não havia nada para dizer, Harry estava nu diante de si e ambos estavam trancados em um quarto impenetrável, finalmente somente os dois e Harry tocava lhe o rosto com suas perfeitas mãos enquanto seus olhos o admiravam.

– Potter. - Sussurrou Snape.

– Shh. - Fez Harry postando um dedo nos lábios do homem. - Não diz nada.

Ainda tomado de completo desejo Harry enlaçou a cintura do homem com uma perna e apoiando-se firmemente no ombro dele enlaçou a outra perna obrigando Snape a segurá-lo com uma mão espalmando suas costas e a outra sua nádega.

– Não sabe quanto sonhei por esse momento. - Sussurrou no ouvido de Snape. - Te tocar de novo, sentir sua pele, seus dedos em mim.

– Pare com isso Potter. - Disse Snape tentando se desvencilhar do menino.

– Sei que irá me matar. Eu não ligo. Porque se eu vou morrer então que seja em seus braços. - Sussurrou o menino beijando-lhe o rosto e enterrando os dedos em seus cabelos negros. - Eu te amo, Severus, e mesmo que você não me ame. - Mordeu o lóbulo da orelha. - Quero que finja, quero que me tome como antes, que se enterre em mim e me deixe sentir que sou seu. - Mordeu o lábio inferior do homem e prendeu seu olhar no dele. - Depois pode me matar, mas antes me faça acreditar que você me ama, uma ultima vez, por favor, faça amor comigo.

Snape apertou o menino contra seu corpo segurando-o apenas com um único braço, a outra mão subiu pelas costas brancas que arquearam ao toque. Snape sentia o coração pular por poder tocá-lo, seu Harry entregando se como último pedido antes de pular para o princípio das sombras. Seus olhos arderam em chamas e teve que fechá-los por um instante tentando contê-los, mas nada adiantava, ainda conseguia sentir a textura da pele sobre sua mão, quente e macia como pêssegos recém colhidos ao sol. E havia o perfume que ele exalava, um perfume mais forte que qualquer outro, um perfume feito para ele e que o invadia fazendo-o reagir ao pedido sussurrado.

"Por favor"

– Você é um tolo, Harry Potter. - Disse Snape abrindo os olhos e encarando com desejo e luxuria queimando suas íris. - Um tolo.

A mão de Snape se enterrou nos cabelos de Harry e mais bruscamente do que pretendia o puxou para si selando seus lábios aos dele, beijando-o com tanto desespero e pressa como se o fim estivesse no canto de mãos esticadas apenas aguardando-os. Harry soltou um soluço e apertou-se contra o homem abrindo os lábios para recebê-lo enquanto lágrimas caiam de seus olhos cerrados. A língua de Snape era voraz e bailava com a de Harry freneticamente. O único momento em que se soltaram foi quando o ar faltava aos dois. Harry ofegou e encostou a testa na de Snape enquanto respirava fundo com medo de abrir os olhos, mas logo fez e não se arrependeu, Snape tinha o rosto corado e os cabelos bagunçados, um homem completamente desestruturado.

– Me fode. - Pediu Harry mordendo o lábio e se esfregando em Snape.

– Não. - Disse Snape vendo as lágrimas caírem mais pesadamente do rosto jovem. - Não vou fodê-lo, você pediu que eu fizesse amor com você e eu vou fazer amor com você.

Harry arregalou os olhos e se segurou mais fortemente quando Snape subiu ajoelhado na cama e o depositou com carinho em cima do lençol de seda. Respirando rapidamente viu o homem se erguer e devagar desabotoar seu sobretudo calmamente sem tirar os olhos de si ate que todas as peças de roupa estivessem caídas ao chão.

Snape subiu novamente na cama e ficou ajoelhado aos pés de Harry, pés que pegou com carinho em suas mãos acariciando a pele e beijando o tornozelo que antecedia as pernas banhadas com alguns pelos negros. Harry tremeu quando seus lábios tocaram a base de sua coxa, bem no joelho e subiu molhando sua pele delicadamente e desesperadamente devagar. Snape não parecia ter pressa, beijou cada pedaço da perna e coxa esquerda de Harry, depois fez a mesma coisa com a direita, somente após isso subiu sua mão pelo quadril do menino e encostou seu lábio na virilha dele, Harry gemeu e postou a mão na cabeça de Snape sem fazer movimento ou esforço, apenas a deixou ali sentindo os cabelos negros enquanto o homem passava seus lábios para seu abdômen e de lá diretamente para seu queixo e lábio. As pernas de Harry entrelaçaram a cintura do homem o puxando para mais perto fazendo-o quase esmagar seu corpo, para ele isso não importava, no entanto que tivesse Snape consigo tudo estaria bem.

– Severus. - Gemeu Harry erguendo o quadril de encontro ao homem.

– Shh. - Fez Snape simplesmente antes de descer os lábios novamente pela pele de Harry. Desta vez seus dedos desceram pelo braço do menino até encontrar-se com suas mãos e ali entrelaçar seus dedos sentindo-os ser apertados pelo garoto. Seus lábios se aventuravam pelo tórax ainda definido pelo Quadribol. Sua língua por sua vez bailou pelo mamilo duro e sensível que fez o menino gemer alto e mexer-se novamente.

– Merlin. - Disse em meio a um gemido quando os dentes do homem rasparam de leve o mamilo rosado, mas nada se comparou ao grito de prazer que o menino deu quando sua língua encostou-se na cabeça rosada de seu membro duro.

– Shh. - Fez Snape novamente mesmo sabendo que não havia a mínima possibilidade de alguém ouvi-los do lado de fora.

Apertando novamente os dedos entrelaçados aos seus Snape beijou de leve a cabeça do membro de Harry e depois o lambeu até a base do saco já roxo de desejo. Snape fechou os olhos, a sensação de sentir o corpo de Harry em sua boca salgando-lhe a língua enquanto saboreava o membro ereto era tão conhecida e nova que o deixava tonto. Harry abriu mais as pernas e mexeu os dedos das mãos atritando suas peles, levando arrepios as suas partes baixas.

– Severus! - Chamou Harry em meio a um grito quando o homem abocanhou seu membro chupando-o vigorosamente como jamais pensou ser capaz.

Liberando sua mão Harry a postou na cabeça do homem acarinhando os cabelos negros e acompanhando o movimento de sobe e desce que ela fazia. Snape aproveitou e passeou a mão pelo peito de Harry arranhando o mamilo firme e fazendo o menino gritar ao mesmo tempo em que pressionava sua cabeça firmemente no membro que expelia o gozo direto para sua garganta. Ofegante Harry deixou seu corpo relaxar e sentiu Snape engatinhar em cima de si até seus rostos estarem na mesma altura, o homem tinha o rosto vermelho e a boca molhada com uma gota saliente escapando no canto, uma gota que Harry fez questão de limpar antes de beijar os lábios finos com desejo tamanho capaz de queimar a pele. Seu próprio gosto estava misturado com a familiaridade daquela língua. Havia tanta coisa familiar naquele homem. O cheiro, o gosto, a pele, a força dominadora dele. Seu Severus.

– Eu te amo. - Disse Harry novamente abraçando Snape e beijando-lhe o ombro.

Snape não respondeu, apenas deitou de lado trazendo Harry para perto de si abraçado ao seu corpo e ainda tremendo pelo orgasmo recente. Devagar afastou o rosto do menino e o contemplou, seus olhos verdes tão límpidos, puros e inocentes, a bochecha tão claramente corada e os lábios vermelhos que atrevidamente lhe tirara várias noites de sono.

– Ah Harry. - Sussurrou fechando os olhos e encostando os dedos nos lábios do menino.

Os olhos de Harry marejaram, era a segunda vez que ouvira aquele nome sair dos lábios de Severus. Achou que ficou perfeito na voz arrastada do homem e que poderia se acostumar a isso, poderia se não estivesse diante da morte. Com um sorriso aceitou o fato de que ele o mataria, pelo menos era ele, pelo menos morreria pelas mãos daquele que lhe proporcionou os melhores momentos e o maior milagre que já poderia ter tido. A linda menininha que aquela hora estaria em algum lugar aos cuidados de Tia Petúnia, segura. Sim, ele poderia morrer naquele momento que tudo estaria bem.

– Queria poder ficar com você para sempre, Severus, queria apenas poder te abraçar e dormir ao seu lado sentindo sua respiração em meu pescoço como fazíamos em Hogwarts. Você lembra, Severus? Lembra do dia em que eu dormi a primeira vez com você? - Perguntou Harry antes de rir baixinho e esconder o rosto na curva do pescoço de Snape. - Claro que não lembra, não foi importante para você, mas eu me lembro de cada detalhe, de cada segundo, cada toque seu. Eu sonhei todos os dias com isso, era o que me mantinha vivo, sua memória, ouvir sua voz em minha mente.

Como ele podia dizer que não se importava ou que não lembrava? A única coisa que o fez seguir adiante e não desistir foi exatamente a memória que tinha muito bem guardada desses momentos únicos que somente um tolo jovem como Harry poderia fazê-lo sentir falta.

– Eu me masturbei noite após noite pensando em você desejando que fosse sua mão em meu membro me fazendo gozar. No começo me odiei por isso, eu deveria te odiar, querer te matar. - Devagar levantou o rosto e olhou dentro dos olhos de Snape passando a ele sua verdade pura. - Mas depois percebi que não havia como ficar longe de você e odiá-lo, eu te amo demais para isso. Você é parte de mim, está tão fundo em mim que não dá mais para te tirar. Desculpe, mas eu não consigo.

Harry apoiou se no cotovelo e levou os dedos até a bochecha de Snape acariciando devagar antes de descer pela pele até o tórax e parar em cima de uma cicatriz antiga onde se podia sentir o batimento do coração sobre a pele.

– Não consigo te odiar.

– Deveria.

Harry arregalou os olhos quando, depois de dizer essa palavra, Snape o agarrou com força e o deitou novamente na cama virando-o de bruços e se deitando sobre ele fazendo com que seu membro duro cutucasse seu quadril.

– Ah, Harry, você deveria me odiar. - Disse Snape em seu ouvido mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha. - É mais seguro.

Seus lábios beijaram a nuca do menino fazendo-o gemer sentindo como se aquela língua fosse uma labareda que queimava sua pele como se fosse uma tora de madeira em uma lareira. Um grito escapou de sua boca quando o homem mordeu seu ombro fortemente e depois raspou os dentes pelas costas descendo até a base de suas nádegas.

Harry sentia seu pênis endurecer novamente e teve certeza de que poderia ter gozado só com o tapa que o homem deu em sua bunda antes de mordê- la e beijá-la. Snape jogara definitivamente o controle para o alto e se entregara apenas ao desejo, luxuria e amor que explodiam dentro de si. Precisava se enterrar em Potter e se tornar um só, dessa vez não em sonho, mas na realidade. Respirando rápido levantou o quadril de Harry deixando-o de quatro e deu-lhe mais um tapa deixando a pele vermelha e marcada antes de abrir a fenda onde enterrou seu rosto beijando-lhe a porta de seu desejo. Sua língua era ligeira e tremia enquanto o lambia mais e mais conforme ouvia os gemidos alto do menino. Harry apertava o lençol fortemente com a mão, a boca de Severus era quente em sua bunda, mas logo foi trocada por dedos habilidosos.

Que rodearam sua entrada pedindo espaço, um grito rouco saiu da garganta de Harry quando um dos dedos o invadiu e iniciou o movimento lento de vai e vem, preparando-o cuidadosamente e com uma lerdeza cruel.

– Severus, não aguento mais. Preciso de você agora.

– Vou te machucar.

– Foda-se. - Disse Harry erguendo a cabeça e gemendo alto. - Ou melhor, foda-me. Por favor, Severus, preciso de você dentro de mim, por favor.

Ouvir o choramingar de Harry foi como uma faca em seu peito, seu menino precisava de si, de seu corpo. Não iria decepcioná-lo. Ajoelhando-se Snape levou seu membro até a entrada de Harry e se posicionou forçando a entrada devagar, mas a necessidade dele era maior do que imaginou, em um único movimento Harry empurrou seu corpo para trás enterrando o membro em si, por um momento fechou os olhos com força e apertou os lençóis até seus dedos ficarem brancos. A dor da pele rasgada era enorme, pareciam lâminas que cortavam cada pedacinho, mas quando ouviu o gemido de Snape em seu ouvido soube que era o certo.

Snape sentiu seu membro entrar completamente no corpo do menino e não conseguiu segurar o gemido atrás dos dentes, ele saiu alto e rouco de sua garganta reverberando pelas paredes frias do quarto. Sem pensar curvou-se sobre o menino e o abraçou espalmando a mão em seu peito e beijando-lhe as costas. Agora não havia mais dúvidas, Harry era seu lar, estar dentro dele era como retornar para casa após um longo período de viagem. Seu corpo, sua vida, sua alma pertenciam aquele menino que tremia embaixo de si, ali era seu conforto, somente com ele conseguia ser um. Era Harry e jamais seria outra pessoa. Ele era seu um.

De repente, não mais do que de repente a verdade intensa explodiu em seus olhos em forma de lágrimas que marejaram as ônix e fizeram sua voz tremer. Abraçou o menino mais forte e encostou os lábios em seu ouvido sussurrando suavemente.

– Eu te amo, Harry.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram e sua cabeça virou-se automaticamente para ver o homem, porém Snape postou sua mão em sua cabeça e a empurrou para o colchão impedindo-o de olhar para ele. A outra mão segurou firmemente seu quadril fazendo sua pele esquentar e arrepiar e então começou os movimentos que fizeram com que as lâminas no traseiro de Harry se mexessem ardendo sua pele. Mas depois, quando o homem o soltou e segurou seu quadril mais firmemente enterrando-se rapidamente, a dor se transformou em prazer e seus gemidos de dor transformaram-se em gritos de tesão.

Harry sentia sua bunda bater fortemente contra o quadril de Snape fazendo um baque forte, seu pênis balançava respingando o líquido prematuro do gozo próximo.

– Ah, Severus, isso. Eu não vou aguentar mais.

– Então goza pra mim, meu amor. - Disse Snape curvando-se e beijando-lhe a nuca.

– Não. - Respondeu Harry surpreendendo Snape. - Não assim, eu quero ver você.

– Não. - Disse Snape aumentando as estocadas.

– Por favor, Severus, eu quero olhar nos seus olhos. Por favor, não me negue isso.

Harry sentiu o momento em que o membro o abandonou e nem mesmo soube como Snape fez aquilo, mas em um piscar de olhos estava deitado de costas e Snape entrava novamente em si preenchendo o rápido vazio que sentiu. Agora o homem o penetrava com força e o olhava tão intensamente que era capaz de sentir sua alma. Seus olhos traziam a fome e o desejo, mas traziam também a completude que preenchia suas íris negras.

– Você está chorando. - Disse Harry limpando uma lágrima que escorria pela bochecha do homem.

– Harry...

O menino não disse palavras apenas puxou o rosto de Snape para si e reivindicou seus lábios beijando-o como jamais o fez. Era o beijo da completa entrega, aquele logo após a descoberta do verdadeiro amor, aquele único beijo capaz de sarar todas as feridas e apagar o passado.

– Goza comigo, Severus, juntos. - Disse Harry sentindo a comum pontada no baixo ventre que antecede a contração dos músculos até o alcance do ápice total.

Snape apertou as mãos nos lençóis ao lado da cabeça de Harry e intensificou os movimentos sentindo o menino entrelaçar as pernas em sua cintura o puxando de encontro a ele. Harry abriu a boca quando sentiu a proximidade do momento, Snape também. Ambos se olharam compartindo o momento de glória e então tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Harry jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou, Snape apertou-se em Harry derramando-se dentro do menino. Suado e tremendo Harry olhou para Snape que arfava de olhos fechados e rosto vermelho, seus lábios estavam entreabertos e seus cabelos caiam na testa suada. A pura imagem do prazer atingido.

– Olha pra mim, Severus.

Quando Snape abriu os olhos e o encarou, Harry sentiu-se caindo em um abismo profundo, diretamente para as verdades de Snape, uma verdade que somente naquele momento de vulnerabilidade ele lhe deixava escapar. Viu-se novamente em Hogwarts, assistiu as diversas conversas com Dumbledore, os planos para lutar contra o Lord e protegê-lo, inclusive a idéia suicida de Dumbledore.

– Por quê?

Perguntou quando sentiu voltar a realidade, mas qualquer busca da verdade fora deixada para trás ao olhar para Snape, o homem tremia e tinha os olhos perdidos nos seus. Mais lágrimas caiam de seus olhos, lágrimas do peso que precisava carregar, o assassinato planejado da única pessoa que confiou cegamente em si, das mentiras que tinha que dizer e do controle que precisava ter dia após dia sobrecarregando-o e guardando no fundo a dor de tudo.

– Está tudo bem, Severus. Eu estou aqui. - Disse enxugando as lágrimas dele. - Volta pra mim Severus, eu estou aqui agora, estou com você, não vou te deixar.

– Harry. - Sussurrou Snape respirando fundo e sugando o ar com força como se por um momento tivesse esquecido de como se respirava.

– Está tudo bem, vem. - Puxou-o descansando a cabeça dele em seu ombro. Snape ainda tremia. - Vai terminar tudo bem, eu estou aqui, estamos juntos e nada vai nos separar agora que sei a verdade, jamais vou te abandonar.

Snape o apertou em seus braços, ele queria que fosse tudo assim, que Harry jamais precisasse sair de seus braços, mas não era assim, nunca era assim. Nunca.

Harry sentiu o homem sair de dentro de si trazendo a tona o sentimento de abandono e depois ser coberto por um lençol que escondeu seus corpos nus entrelaçados um no outro enquanto o sono, cansaço e exaustão carregavam ambos para um mundo só deles. Algo distante e seguro que era preenchido pelo riso infantil de uma garotinha.

**N/A: **

**Eloisa:** Pois é, o capítulo anterior foi cheio de emoção, mas esse capítulo foi mais não foi? Aposto que adorou esse reencontro, espero que sim, porque eu amei de paixão... o que será do Harry eu não sei ainda, não pensei nos outros capítulos, estou vivendo um capitulo por vez... mas espero que eu consiga escrever algo bem legal... valeu pelo review... bjussss

**Daniela Snape: **Eu sempre acabo na melhor parte, igual novela no sábado, sempre acontece algo muito legal que só vai passar o restante na segunda... eu adorei escrever Snape como diretor, ele faz tudo direito, mas não se encaixa nesse cargo, era de Dumbledore e por isso é gostoso de escrever ele tendo mais essa carga em suas costas... espero que tenha gostado desse mega reencontro de Harry e Snape... eu não me agüentei, tive que escrever logo...

**Mulamxd**: Eu demorei para escrever a última frase do capítulo anterior, fiquei pensando que deveria ser uma frase forte e que denotasse o quanto Snape era cruel como comensal, mas ao mesmo tempo deveria ter leveza. Ai sentei e escrevi essa frase que ficou perfeita. O poder de Alexandra só vai aparecer depois, então por enquanto não posso te dizer nada, mas como você viu não é algo que simplesmente apareça quando Snape quer, ele ainda não descobriu o que é, mas logo logo descobrirá e não será da melhor forma. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, bjussss

**Renata**: Os poderes de Severus serão mostrado só depois, ainda faltam alguns capítulos, mas serão bem legais... esse colar... hummmm, não posso te dizer... mas será interessante... Meu, Harry é muito tapado, ele só conseguiu ficar tanto tempo foragido porque estava com Hermione, caso contrário ele seria pego um dia depois da fuga na Toca. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo,... bjusss

**Tonks Fênix**: Pois é, muita coisa irá acontecer, Alexandra não se sacrificou a toa, ela sabe das coisas e sabia que precisava fazer o que fez. Por mais que esses poderes que a descente transferiu para Snape ainda não tenham se mostrado, logo logo irão aparecer... Harry e Snape se reencontraram finalmente e ai, o que achou desse "encontro"?

**Isah Parras**: Desculpe pela demora em postar, eu estava sem tempo, mas e ai, gostou?


	38. Falta de memória

**N/A: Gente, ta faltando dois minutos para eu ir tomar banho, então desculpem se não revisei os erros... bjussss**

**Capítulo 38 – falta de memória**

Snape jamais foi fã da mansão Malfoy, sempre evitou ficar nela mais do que o necessário. Não ligava para a suntuosidade do chão de mármore ou para o jardim bem cuidado, muito menos para os móveis caros e antigos herdados geração por geração. Nada daquilo era válido para ele, seus olhos nem mesmo os percebia. Porém não podia negar que o anoitecer era extremamente belo, ainda mais com a proximidade da primavera. Nessa hora o sol, já baixo no céu, joga seus últimos raios tingindo o horizonte de laranja e iluminando as folhas do jardim com sua luz fraca e seu calor mínimo. Era belo aos olhos ver o tom verde e o colorido das flores tingirem-se de laranja e balançarem com a brisa leve.

Mas nada daquilo se comparava a beleza de Harry esparramado em sua cama com o corpo nu banhado pelos mesmos raios de sol. A luz vagava pela pele branca fazendo brilhar os pelos das pernas e arrepiar os das costas. O homem permaneceu parado apenas o olhando, admirando-o e guardando em sua memória aquela imagem para se lembrar quando tudo for pesado demais. Lembrar que o menino era dele, que se deitava em sua cama e se entregava somente a si.

Devagar se aproximou do menino e tocou em seu calcanhar com a ponta dos dedos. Harry fez um leve movimento com a perna, mas continuou dormindo. Os dedos avançaram pela perna tocando os pelos negros até a parte de trás do joelho onde sabia que ele sentia arrepios, não se surpreendeu ao ver as costas se arrepiarem mais com isso. Continuou a avançar passando agora para as coxas e de lá para o monte macio de suas nádegas. Harry se mexeu um pouco respirando fundo, mas ainda adormecido. Devagar Snape se ajoelhou na beirada da cama e se inclinou trocando os dedos pelos lábios. Seus cabelos caíram sobre o corpo de Harry provocando cocegas, mas as cocegas não eram nada se comparado com os lábios de Snape beijando-lhe com delicadeza. Aos poucos o sono era abandonado e Harry voltava a realidade sentindo a avalanche de prazer se derramar em seu amago e esquentar seu baixo ventre onde a mão de Snape estava perigosamente perto. O gemido que saiu da boca de Harry fez Snape sorrir e morder levemente sua bunda fazendo-o rir.

- Se soubesse que iria ser acordado por meu marido dessa forma deixaria que me pegassem mais vezes. – Comentou o menino ainda com sua voz pastosa de sono.

Snape riu baixinho e continuou beijando a pele de Harry enquanto subia para suas costas até encostar os lábios na nuca dele causando-lhe arrepios fortes. As mãos de Harry fecharam-se no lençol com força quando sentiu o corpo do homem deitando sobre o seu e a mão de Snape passeando por sua costela e quadril.

- Isso não tem graça, Harry. – Sussurrou mordendo seu lóbulo e causando outro gemido no menino. – Mas a ideia de fazer de você meu prisioneiro é tentadora.

Harry gemeu novamente sentindo as carícias de Snape e levantou o quadril encaixando-se nele e indicando claramente seu desejo. Snape rosnou de leve em seu ouvido e apertou seu quadril com força colado em seu corpo.

- Não me tente, Harry.

- Confessa que você não consegue ficar longe do corpo de seu marido. – Gemeu Harry com a boca aberta e balançando o quadril sentindo o volume das calças de Snape aumentar a cada movimento.

- Ora, que marido safado eu tenho. – Disse Snape inalando profundamente o perfume dos cabelos rebeldes antes de agarrar o menino pelos braços fortemente e o virar deitando de costas. – Assim está melhor, posso ver seus olhos.

- Você gosta dos meus olhos?

- Sempre gostei. – Disse inclinando-se e beijando o pescoço dele. – Seus lindos e verdes olhos sempre assustados ou atrevidos. E essa pele deliciosamente perfeita, eu poderia ficar o dia todo beijando e tocando-a.

Harry sorriu com as caricias de Snape em seu peito com os dedos longos e a mão gelada enquanto a boca se divertia em seu pescoço beijando-o. Jamais imaginou Snape agindo daquela forma, carinhoso e atencioso. Era bom e o deixava extasiado de amor. Poderia ficar o restante da vida ao lado daquele homem sentindo-o em si compartilhando uma alma. Os beijos de Snape eram doces, muito diferentes de todos os outros que já recebera antes. Tudo fora diferente de antes, jamais se imaginou nos braços de Snape naquela entrega profunda. Tão profunda que chegava a doer dentro de si como se realmente fosse a ultima vez que veria Snape daquela forma. Apenas um humano que ama.

- Severus. – Sussurrou chamando o homem enquanto um pensamento passava por sua mente arrepiando sua espinha, porém não de prazer.

- Humm. – Fez o homem enquanto descia os lábios até o mamilo de Harry.

- Severus. – Chamou novamente dessa vez agarrando-lhe o rosto e o fazendo o olhar. Snape apoiou-se no cotovelo e olhou profundamente para o menino enquanto acariciava sua bochecha com carinho. – Você me ama? – Perguntou Harry percebendo um brilho antes nunca visto nos olhos do homem.

- Sim. – Disse Snape sem rodeios. – Eu o amo mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, Harry.

- E você está me dizendo isso por que...

Snape não completou, mas não era mais preciso, Harry sabia a resposta. Ela se formou em sua mente do nada como se já soubesse desde que o homem entrou naquele quarto. Era dolorido falar em voz alta. Seus olhos marejaram quando encararam o rosto do homem.

- Você vai apagar minha memória.

O rosto leve e apaixonado de Snape mudou para um triste e angustiado.

- É a única forma de protegê-lo. – Disse em um sussurro fraco.

- Meu Deus. No único momento em que você realmente se entrega ao nosso amor, quando eu te tenho por inteiro, justo depois disso você apaga minha memória? É por isso que fez amor comigo daquela forma, por isso disse que me ama e se entregou assim. Você me deixou ver a verdade, saber que você é inocente, apenas uma marionete nas mãos de Voldemort. Você vai me fazer odiá-lo de novo, eu vou pensar que você matou Dumbledore por vontade própria. Não pode fazer isso comigo.

- Harry, não sabe como eu queria que você pudesse saber e continuar sabendo. Mas não posso permitir isso. Você precisa ir embora com seus amigos e a única forma de proteger você é fazendo-o esquecer.

- Eu não quero. Eu o amo.

- Eu sei, eu também te amo, Harry e não há nada no mundo que eu queira mais do que ficar com você dessa forma. Mas não é assim que as coisas acontecem.

Harry suspirou e se agarrou com força ao homem sentindo seu corpo tremer. Por que então não morria, simplesmente se entregava a morte e sumia dessa bagunça toda? Mas sumia com a sabedoria do amor de Snape.

- Você precisa ir, Harry. Seus amigos precisam de você.

A imagem de Hermione, Rony e Dino veio a sua cabeça. Onde estavam? Como estavam? Snape tinha razão, precisava continuar, precisava seguir em frente em sua missão quanto a achar as Horcrux e matar Voldemort.

- Ele vai voltar logo, preciso te tirar daqui o quanto antes. – Disse Snape se soltando dos braços de Harry e se levantando. – Vou apagar sua memória, você não lembrará de nada do que houve entre nós, apenas que está preso aqui como os outros. Passei uma mensagem na mente da senhorita Granger lhe informando que quando vocês estiverem na masmorra um elfo irá ajudá-los a sair daqui e que ela deverá cuidar de você.

- Então Hermione pode saber a verdade e eu não?

- A senhorita Granger tem capacidade em Oclumência. – Respondeu entregando a roupa suja e rasgada do menino. – Você não tem e mesmo sabendo que ela ainda está nas mãos de Belatriz, sei que Bela não conseguiu tirar nada dela.

Harry nada disse, apenas se vestiu e ficou olhando para o homem com os olhos marejados. Sua vontade era correr para os braços dele e novamente se entregar aos seus desejos deixando-o tomar seu corpo até que sua alma estivesse pronta para deixar esse mundo junto com ele.

- Se eu pudesse jamais deixaria você ir para longe de mim, mas eu não posso Harry.

- Você sempre tem que se sacrificar, não é?

- Alguém tem que fazer isso.

- Eu vou saber a verdade no final? Por favor me diga que você não vai me deixar te odiar para sempre.

- Quando tudo isso acabar, se eu não estiver morto...

- Por favor, não diga isso, não vou suportar que você esteja morto.

- Se eu não estiver morto a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer é correr atrás de você. Você é meu Harry e não vou deixar que dê bandeira para outra pessoa.

Os olhos negros ferveram de amor e Harry não suportou apenas olhá-lo, jogou seus braços no pescoço dele e selou suas bocas em um beijo intenso e preciso, carente de contato, desesperado de saudade e triste pela verdade. Snape correspondeu ao beijo apertando o corpo de Harry ao seu até que a falta de ar os obrigou a se afastar.

- Está pronto? – Perguntou Snape pegando sua varinha.

- Não.

Snape sorriu, mas o sorriu não atingiu seus olhos. Ele abriu a boca e disse um eu te amo sem emitir som. Harry iria responder que ele também, porém a luz da varinha de Snape se acendeu e o feitiço atingiu seu corpo fazendo-o cair em um estado de transe como se não fizesse mais parte desse mundo. Não havia mais Snape, nem mansão, não havia mais nada, era tudo branco e silencioso até que ouviu a voz baixa e sedosa em sua mente.

- Continue correndo sempre para longe, faça o que Dumbledore te mandou fazer sem desistir. Fique escondido e com seus amigos. Não desista. Fique seguro.

O rosto de Snape estava franzido de concentração. As imagens dos dois no quarto passavam diante de seus olhos enquanto as retirava da mente do menino e ditava o que ele precisava fazer. Os olhos verdes estavam desfocados e vazios. A última imagem, o último beijo dado fora retirado da mente de Harry, agora era somente ir embora da vida dele de novo, deixa-lo seguir em frente e para longe de si. Sabia que precisava sair da mente dele, abandoná-lo de vez e rezar para que voltassem a se ver, mas estava tão vulnerável naquele momento que simplesmente sussurrou:

"Eu te amo"

Quando voltou a realidade Harry ainda estava com os olhos desfocados. Aproveitou esse momento para fazer o outro feitiço, aquele que desfigurou seu rosto o deixando irreconhecível, talvez um pouco mais do que o trabalho que Hermione havia feito antes. Verificou o cheiro e a sujeira em seu corpo. Depois fez o mais difícil. Fechou os olhos e com força empurrou para longe todas as lembranças das ultimas horas, trancou-as em um baú e as escondeu atrás de grossos muros de concreto. Sentiu seu corpo mudar, seus ombros tencionaram e seu rosto endureceu. Sua postura ficou dura enquanto seus dedos apertavam a varinha com força. Seu peito acalmou-se regulando a respiração. Não havia mais emoção que lhe fizesse arrepiar ou sentir. Agora não havia mais nada.

Ao abrir os olhos e olhar para Harry não havia emoção para com ele. Por isso não lhe doeu quando o agarrou pelo braço com força e saiu porta afora levando-o diretamente para a sala onde Belatriz estava sentada na poltrona com Granger aos seus pés tendo sua consciência presa por um fio. Jogou o menino no chão fazendo-o cair ao lado da amiga.

- Hermione. – Sussurrou Harry voltando a realidade ao ver a menina no chão. – Hermione.

- Então? – Disse Belatriz se levantando. – Brincou o suficiente?

- Nem tanto quanto eu queria. – Disse Snape olhando para a comensal. –Leve-os para a masmorra.

- Como assim? – Questionou Lucius aparecendo. – Não arrancou nada dele?

- Tudo que eu arranquei dele não serve para seus propósitos, Lucius. – Respondeu Snape. – Já disse que eles não tem nada sobre Potter. Potter não está com eles há muito tempo. Deixe-os nas masmorras junto com os outros até o Lord voltar e dizer o que deveremos fazer com eles.

Snape fez um sinal com a cabeça e Rabicho pegou Harry pelo braço arrastando-o até as masmorras, mas Belatriz o impediu de levar Hermione. Snape levantou uma sobrancelha pensando no que a bruxa faria com a menina. Aquilo não estava em seus planos. Ouviu ao longe os gritos de Rony chamando-a.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- O prazer de matar essa aqui será meu.

- Sabe que está fazendo uma besteira.

- Na verdade não. O Lord vai me perdoar por isso. Chame-o Lucius.

Snape viu Lucius arregaçar a camisa e mostrar a marca negra em seu braço, ele apontou a varinha para a marca e a tocou fazendo-a ficar mais negra e se mexer em seu braço pálido. Podia ter parado ele, dizer que não deveria fazer isso, mas na verdade nem se importou, apenas assistiu a um homem acabado chamar seu algoz ao seu encontro.

- Muito bem Lucius. – Disse sentindo a marca arder em seu próprio braço. – Agora vamos esperar a chegada do Lord.

Snape rodou sobre os calcanhares e se dirigiu para o corredor que o levaria de volta para seu quarto, mas antes de sair das vistas de Lucius ouviu a gritaria e se virou apenas para ver Ronald Weasley apontando a varinha para Belatriz que segurava Hermione Granger fortemente em seus braços com a adaga apontada para seu pescoço. Sem se mexer assistiu a todo o acontecido até o momento em que Dobby levou todos para algum lugar bem longe. Belatriz urrou de raiva, Lucius ofegou de surpresa e Draco se aproximou da mãe. Snape apenas sorriu com desdém.

- Novamente, eu estarei esperando a chegada do Lord em meu quarto.

Ignorando a surpresa dos comensais dirigiu-se para seu quarto e se trancou dentro dele deixando-se sentir o alivio da fuga e o prazer de imaginar o castigo de seus "companheiros". Sabia que a cólera do Lord seria horrível de sentir, ele fora interrompido em seja lá o que estiver fazendo e todos sabiam como eram proibidos de o interromper. Agora era só esperar.

A hora não demorou a chegar. Lord Voldemort chegou apenas alguns minutos depois do chamado e urrou de fúria ao saber o que acontecera. Claro que Belatriz e os Malfoy não ficaram impunes quando ele descobriu o acontecido. Esperava respostas e quando não as recebeu satisfatoriamente ficou desapontado. Snape também fora chamado ao seu encontro e mesmo curvado em reverencia, sem ver seu rosto, sabia que o ódio do homem era avassalador.

- Chamou, milorde?

- Sim, Severus. – Disse o homem com sua voz arrastada dotada de raiva. – Meus servos me decepcionaram hoje, Severus. O que tem a dizer sobre isso?

- Vi o que aconteceu milorde. Estava presente quando pegaram os prisioneiros. Eu mesmo li a mente da menina Granger e do menino que estava com eles. Nenhum deles sabiam de Potter, infelizmente milorde, pois se soubessem eu mesmo teria chamado o senhor.

- Belatriz me disse que você ficou horas com o menino em seu quarto.

- O menino me interessou e pensei que talvez conseguisse tirar alguma coisa dele. Infelizmente não tive satisfação em nenhum ponto.

- Que má sorte, Severus. – Disse Voldemort tocando o ombro de Snape com a varinha indicando que deveria se levantar. – Acredito em você, meu caro, porém não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar de fora das imagens que sua mente tanto guarda. Estou curioso.

Snape não perdeu a calma, apenas fechou os olhos e aguardou que Voldemort invadisse sua mente. As imagens já estavam ali, organizadas e arquitetadas para mostrar a ele. A invasão era dolorida, mas era possível aguentar como sempre fora. No fim Voldemort saiu de sua mente e o olhou com a mesma confiança de sempre enchendo seu peito de alivio.

- Ótimo. Continua sendo fiel, Severus, e isso é bom. Diga-me. Trouxe o colar?

- Está em seu quarto, milorde. Protegido pelos feitiços que me indicou.

- Ótimo.

Snape seguiu Voldemort pelo corredor até entrar no quarto pertencente a ele. Voldemort pegara de Lucius não somente sua mansão e sua dignidade, mas até mesmo sua cama. O Lord seguiu direto para a cômoda onde brilhava o colar de rubi que outrora repousara no peito infantil de um menino e agora era erguido pelos dedos pálidos de Voldemort.

- Sabe o que é isso, Severus?

- Não, milorde.

- Isso é o que me garantirá a vitória no fim. O colar de GodricGriffindor. Com esse colar poderei vencer.

- Não compreendo, milorde. – Disse Snape pesando cada palavra. – O senhor me disse certa vez que tinha algo que o daria pleno poder e o deixaria invencível, mas me fez entender que era algo a longo prazo. No entanto, o colar está em suas mãos nesse momento.

- Tem razão, Severus. Mas na ocasião eu não falava do colar, falava de outra coisa. Algo que já está feito e que só precisa amadurecer aos meus cuidados. Esse colar será algo momentâneo.

- Sei que estou sendo atrevido, milorde, mas como funciona esse colar? Não detectei nenhum nível de magia nele. Temo ter falhado em minha missão e pego o colar errado.

- Não se preocupe, fez o trabalho certo. Esse é o legitimo colar de Godric Griffindor e para seu conhecimento, esse colar impede que eu seja morto pelas mãos daqueles que em sua casa residem, ou seja, grifinórios como Harry Potter.

_**N/A: **_

_**Daniela Snape:**__ Acho que todo mundo deve ter gostado, estavam todos me pedindo um reencontro, mas como você pode perceber, esse reencontro ficou apenas na memória do Snape, pois Harry teve que esquecer já que não é competente o suficiente para aprender oclumência e esconder suas lembranças... espero que tenha gostado_

_**Eloisa:**__ Como pode perceber, eles não lutarão juntos, pelo menos não fisicamente, mas acredito que estão torcendo um pelo outro internamente... Sei que vai ter odiado o fato de Severus ter apagado a memória do Harry, mas foi preciso... bjussss_

_**Tonks Fenix:**__ Então, finalmente o Harry soube do amor de Snape, mas como você viu Snape só se mostrou assim, pois iria apagar a memória do Harry. Eu queria muito escrever uma cena em que Snape chamasse Harry de meu amor e falasse besteirinhas românticas para o menino, coisa que casais fazem, mas que para Snape é mais difícil então tive a idéia de tirar a memória de Harry... acho que ficou legal... espero que tenha gostado... bjussss_

_**Alma**__: Minha amada, até que enfim você voltou a ativa, estava ficando muito angustiada, pensei em te mandar uma mensagem privada, mas sem net você não conseguiria ver, então daria no mesmo... bom, adorei seus reviews anteriores, que bom que está gostando, essa fic está me dando muito trabalho para continuar a escrever sem perder a linha, as vezes é muito difícil, mas conseguirei manter até o fim. Você gostou mesmo do reencontro? Ainnn eu tive que fazer, estava me doendo o peito a forma como eles estavam separados, precisava por um pouquinho mais de amor no mundo deles. Espero que não seja uma das que vão querer me matar por ter tirado a memória do Harry, mas só assim conseguiria escrever uma cena de amor como a deles... ah, no próximo capítulo já vou começar a escrever sobre a invasão na escola... as coisas ficarão bem tensa_s_... bjus amada_


End file.
